<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аркадия by Bonniemary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449334">Аркадия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary'>Bonniemary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Apostles are still in Game, BAMF Ethan, BAMF Ilsa, Domestic Fluff, Ethan can draw, Ethan deserves better, Ethan hates writing reports, Ethan is Crazy As Usual, F/M, Flashbacks, Hunley is alive, Hurt!Ethan, Hurt/Comfort, Ilsa Deserves Better, Ilsa can't cook, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lindsey is alive, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, Syndicate is Evil, Team as Family, Trust Issues, safehouse, sometimes bad things happen to good people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Работая под прикрытием в Синдикате, Ильза Фауст пыталась спасти безымянного американского агента. Ее стараний никто не оценил: МИ6 отвергли ее, а заслужить доверие ЦРУ оказалось не так просто.<br/>На очередном задании Итен Хант едва не потерял свою протеже Линдси Фэррис. Цена за ее спасение оказалась слишком высока, а теперь и его работа в IMF под вопросом из-за последствий.<br/>Один только Ханли считает, что его агенты должны научиться работать вместе: для того, чтобы выжить, остаться в здравом уме и, возможно, попробовать все-таки завершить начатое и разобраться с Синдикатом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. День 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Аркадия – в античной литературе счастливая страна, райское место, где жизнь беззаботна и проста, а прошлое и настоящее находятся в полной гармонии. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://imfmi6.tumblr.com/post/183743669393/imfmi6-arcadia-arcadia-utopia-an">Альтернативное саммари на английском языке + aesthetic set </a></p><p> </p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek"> Seriousmindedgeek</a>, спасибо тебе за поддержку, за все наши обсуждения, за самые безумные предложения и пожелания, за вдохновляющий поток визуальных материалов и просто - за то, что ты была со мной на одной волне все это время! И за баннер!♥</p><p>Все допущенные ошибки - на моей совести. Это очень медленный текст, в котором разговоров гораздо больше, чем действия, а персонажи предаются рефлексиям гораздо чаще, чем это необходимо.<br/>В общем и целом, don't like, don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Мисс Фауст, – мужской голос в телефоне не спрашивал, а утверждал, – пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии, сейчас я соединю вас с кабинетом.</p>
<p>Ильза сжала губы. Пока никого нет рядом, можно хоть так позволить себе выразить недовольство.</p>
<p>Они не беспокоятся, отвлекают или нет, это она должна беспокоиться, из кожи вон лезть, только чтобы заслужить доверие, доказать свою пользу, убедить их, что история с Эттли была исключением из правил, а не нормой – копать под новое начальство Ильза не собирается. При условии, что они будут вести себя прилично.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, может статься, звонок как раз долгожданный – Ильза уже два дня торчала в явочном доме в пригороде Чикаго в ожидании распоряжений. Может быть, новости как раз о назначении?..</p>
<p>– Здравствуйте, Ильза, – прошло секунд пятнадцать, прежде чем на другом конце с ней поздоровались. И вот этот голос Ильза уже узнала – хотя встречалась с его обладателем всего дважды.</p>
<p>– Добрый день, мистер Ханли, – сказала она в ответ руководителю IMF.</p>
<p>– Для вас есть задание, Ильза. Через пару часов к вам приедет наш человек, один из полевых агентов подразделения. Его задача – написать подробный отчет о прошедшей миссии. Расчетное время – две недели. Этот агент… – Ханли немного замялся, что для него было вообще несвойственно, и Ильза тут же навострила уши. – В общем, сейчас имеются некоторые опасения касательно его последующей работы и непосредственно участия в полевых операциях. Вне всяких сомнений, предстоит внутреннее расследование, результаты которого помогут принять решение о его дальнейшей судьбе, однако в настоящий момент мы еще не определились.</p>
<p>Ильза слушала внимательно и изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не засыпать вопросами – а какова ее роль во всем этом? Что ей нужно делать? В чем заключается смысл задания?</p>
<p>– В общем, будет преувеличением заявить, что с ним все в порядке, – распинался Ханли про своего агента. – И ваше задание – его проконтролировать.</p>
<p>– При всем уважении, сэр, – вырвалось у Ильзы, но Ханли не дал договорить.</p>
<p>– Вы будете неотрывно находиться при нем, по возможности не покидать отведенного жилья и следить, чтобы он уложился в две недели с написанием отчета.</p>
<p>Я не нянька! – хотелось завопить Ильзе. – Я квалифицированный специалист, а не сиделка!</p>
<p>Сколько они еще будут проверять ее, прежде чем допустят к серьезной работе?</p>
<p>– После того как отчет будет закончен, вы прочитаете его и сейчас же свяжетесь со мной или с главным аналитиком подразделения, это понятно? – он продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. – Будьте готовы немедленно высказать свое мнение относительно агента с учетом полученной информации.</p>
<p>– Вы хотите, чтобы я сформулировала достоверную причину, по которой его нужно отстранить от работы? – Ильза начала закипать.</p>
<p>– Нет, – резко отозвался Ханли, – ничего подобного я вам не говорил! Я хочу, чтобы вы были объективны, Фауст! Чтобы вы смотрели на него, слушали, и в итоге приняли решение: безопасно ли вам лично пойти в поле с этим человеком или нет? Я хочу от вас четкого, аргументированного ответа на простой вопрос: да или нет?</p>
<p>– Вас поняла, сэр, – отчеканила Ильза и послала беззвучное проклятие в адрес этого напыщенного индюка. Что за идиотская, сумасбродная идея? Она не гребаный психолог, не профайлер, чтобы вот так давать заключения, и меньше всего она хочет застрять на две недели с каким-то сорвавшимся психом!</p>
<p>– Кажется, вы уже несколько раз спрашивали у своего куратора об окончании испытательного срока? – мимоходом заметил Ханли, и Ильза затаила дыхание. – Вероятно, мы вернемся к этому вопросу через две недели.</p>
<p>Хренов долбаный шантажист, который прекрасно знает – отказаться она не сможет. Это тоже своего рода проверка – как долго можно терпеть игнор от начальства и не свихнуться? О, это искусство она знала в совершенстве – Эттли учил много лет подряд, большое спасибо.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, сэр, – в этот раз даже голос оказался спокойным, Ильза полностью овладела собой. Ханли услышал и добавил тише – прозвучало как-то дружелюбно, что совсем сбивало с толку:</p>
<p>– Просто приглядывайте за ним, Фауст.</p>
<p>И повесил трубку.</p>
<p>– Приглядывайте? – повторила Ильза. Изумленно покачала головой и положила смартфон на край стола. Аккуратно выровняла пальцами, будто бомбу с часовым механизмом – одно неосторожное движение, и рванет. Нужно относиться к этому, как к очередному тесту – две недели бок о бок с каким-то мутным типом, которому IMF не доверяет примерно так же, как ей самой. Испытание силы воли, здравого смысла и еще черт знает чего. Веди себя приветливо с незнакомцами, Ильза, и тебе зачтется. Сделай правильный выбор, и начальство выдаст конфетку. Вот только какой?..</p>
<p>Надо ориентироваться по ситуации. Она уговаривала себя, но варианты все равно лезли в голову: играет с ней Ханли в какую-то игру или же просто нашел объективного арбитра?</p>
<p>Ильза попыталась сосредоточиться на экране ноутбука, но графики и схемы, на которых была отражена кривая предотвращения террористических актов за последние три года, сливались в разноцветные пятна.</p>
<p>Кто-то придет.</p>
<p>Кто-то.</p>
<p>Она его не знает, это точно. Но знает ли он ее? С какой скоростью слухи распространяются по ЦРУ – быстрее, чем по Ми-6, или медленнее? Таких исследований никто не проводил, сравнительных таблиц не строил.</p>
<p>Это все ужасно раздражало. Волноваться из-за Лэйна, Синдиката, Эттли и трансфера в ЦРУ было нормально, нервничать из-за скорой встречи с каким-то дурным агентом IMF – возмутительно. Спустя полчаса Ильза обнаружила себя у окна гостиной с чашкой горячего чая в руке. Район был тихий, автомобили проезжали редко. Один дом по соседству был выставлен на продажу – и, судя по выцветшему стенду на газоне, уже давно; владельцев другого Ильза еще ни разу не видела и сомневалась, что они вообще существуют. Явочная квартира была оборудована незаметными камерами снаружи и системой сигнализации на случай незваных гостей. А также полным холодильником всевозможной еды и парой телефонов проверенной доставки. Когда и кем они были проверены, интересно. Или, может быть, существовала целая тайная сеть, какой-нибудь Spy Instacart или Secret AmazonFresh.</p>
<p>Какое-то время Ильза развлекалась подобными мыслями и чуть не прозевала момент, когда к дому подъехало такси. Пассажир расплатился, вышел и остановился на крыльце, ожидая, пока машина отъедет. Надвинутый на лицо капюшон, кожаная куртка, рюкзак – вот и все, что удалось разглядеть Ильзе. Агент замешкался возле двери – то ли отыскивал сканер, то ли просто не хотел входить. Но потом программа на ноутбуке издала тихий сигнал – периметр разблокирован, санкционированное проникновение. Дверь открылась, а спустя пару секунд замок снова щелкнул.</p>
<p>Ильза вздохнула и пошла встречать гостя.</p>
<p>Первое, что бросилось в глаза – он был ненамного выше ее. Кого-нибудь другого это, возможно, успокоило бы, но Ильза прекрасно знала, что такие вот невысокие парни способны двигаться с невероятной скоростью и дать фору здоровенным качкам. Забавно, что она с порога оценивает его как потенциального противника – профессиональная деформация, ничего не поделаешь. Если быть готовой к нападению, всегда есть возможность его отразить. Но в этот раз она решила для разнообразия ударить первой.</p>
<p>– Привет, меня зовут Ильза.</p>
<p>Вышло немного суховато, но никто и не просил демонстрировать дружелюбие.</p>
<p>Агент скинул капюшон и глянул на Ильзу. Вид у него был еще тот – Ильзе в голову сразу пришло выражение про «краше в гроб крадут». Помятое опухшее лицо со следами недавних синяков, лопнувшие сосуды в глазах, обкусанные губы и вдобавок ко всему неряшливая щетина на подбородке и давно не мытые, свисающие сосульками волосы. Впечатление он производил какое-то неприятное, если не сказать отталкивающее.</p>
<p> – Привет, соседка, – хриплым голосом сообщил он. И тут же добавил, выгнув бровь. – Какие-нибудь рекомендации по поводу дома?</p>
<p>Ильза чуть было не закатила глаза – чудом удержалась, не иначе. Хочет играть по правилам? Что ж, ладно, умник хренов. Слова отзыва тут же всплыли в сознании:</p>
<p>– Постарайтесь не заливать раковину в кухне – она что-то стала подтекать в последнее время, – отчеканила Ильза.</p>
<p>Агент кивнул.</p>
<p>– Спасибо за совет. Если что, буду звать вас на помощь, – он улыбнулся довольно приветливо, и лишь самую малость – в замешательстве. Заметно было, что это не просто формальный жест: судя по сетке мелких морщин в уголках рта, улыбка была его привычной реакцией. Агент был старше лет на десять, если не больше – точнее не определить, слишком уж плохо выглядит. Ильза оглядела его с ног до головы: ботинки военного образца (на одном порванный шнурок стянут узлом), черные джинсы, темно-зеленая толстовка с капюшоном и кожаная куртка сверху. Довольно плотный – под всеми этими слоями одежды ощущалась хорошо развитая мускулатура.</p>
<p>– Надеюсь, не слишком часто, – и какой идиот выдумывает все эти кодовые фразы? Наверное, раздражение все-таки отразилось на лице у Ильзы, потому что агент фыркнул и соизволил представиться:</p>
<p>– Меня зовут Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза умудрилась даже руку ему протянуть без промедления. Она приготовилась к аромату немытого тела, застарелого пота и, возможно, алкоголя, но почувствовала только запах дешевого мыла. Хоть он и выглядел неважно, но пах вполне терпимо. Кончики нескольких пальцев на руке у него были заклеены пластырем, ссадина на скуле оказалась еле-еле затянувшейся раной, а губы были не так давно разбиты и только начали подживать.</p>
<p>– Пойдем, Итен, я покажу тебе дом, – если не хочет называть свое полное имя, она спрашивать не собирается. Но и свою фамилию не назовет.</p>
<p>– Отлично! – преувеличенно бодрый тон не вязался с его внешним видом, но Ильза решила не обращать внимания. И не поворачиваться к нему спиной – так, на всякий случай. Кто знает, какая это проверка – двойная или тройная? Эттли устраивал ей такие поначалу…</p>
<p>Но это было давно, и Ильза поклялась себе не вспомнить о прошлом без лишней необходимости.</p>
<p>– Здесь гостиная. Окон слишком много, но стекла укрепленные. Ванная, кухня, – пожалуй, самое любимое место Ильзы в доме – стол здесь был достаточно большим, чтобы можно было разложить на нем документы с ноутбуком, да еще и место для тарелки и бокала вина оставалось. Из кухни второй выход вел в маленький задний двор, который, в свою очередь, упирался в глухой каменный забор.</p>
<p>– Спальня раз, кабинет, спальня два – здесь довольно душно, не рекомендую, а вот эта, – она приоткрыла дверь, – вот эта комната будет твоей.</p>
<p>Агент – Итен – вошел внутрь и покрутил головой по сторонам. Потом стряхнул рюкзак с плеча и кинул на кровать.</p>
<p>– Вторая ванная за этой дверью, кажется… да, точно, – Ильза проинспектировала помещение, куда ни разу не заходила с тех пор, как поселилась в спальне на другой стороне дома.</p>
<p>– Отлично, подойдет, – он кивнул, покосился на ноутбук, который лежал на письменном столе, и снова повернулся к Ильзе. – Спасибо за экскурсию. Что-то еще я должен знать?</p>
<p>Похоже, ему не терпелось выставить ее вон.</p>
<p>– Ханли просил напомнить, что срок составления отчета – две недели, – Ильза прислонилась к косяку и наблюдала за ним. Профессионал, вне всяких сомнений, опытный, скрытный и опасный. Интересно, что ж он натворил?</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – согласился Итен, – я учту.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд они играли в гляделки – Ильза выиграла без всяких усилий, а может, агент поддался нарочно.</p>
<p>– Ладно, сдаюсь, – он поднял руки, – когда ты собираешься уезжать?</p>
<p>Ах, вот оно что.</p>
<p>– Мы застряли здесь вместе, – сказала Ильза и добавила абсолютно искренне. – Это была чья-то весьма неудачная идея.</p>
<p>Итен вздохнул. Потом поморщился, прочесал пальцами и без того уже грязные волосы.</p>
<p>– На все время? Две недели ровно?</p>
<p>– Увы.</p>
<p>– И это никак нельзя изменить? – серо-зеленые глаза вопросительно уставились на нее. – Ты говорила с Ханли?</p>
<p>– Мне отдали приказ, – выплюнула Ильза. – Но ты можешь попробовать поговорить с директором ЦРУ, с самим министром, да хоть с президентом – может, получится что-то сделать?</p>
<p>Агент как-то странно глянул на нее, закрыл рот и издал какой-то недовольный звук – то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– Значит, не получится, – подытожила Ильза. Не то чтобы она сильно надеялась.</p>
<p>– А мы с тобой не сможем как-то договориться? – поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>Ильза сощурилась. Что он имеет в виду?</p>
<p>– Кто-то из нас переедет отсюда – недалеко, просто в другой дом, чтобы не находиться рядом, – объяснил свое предложение Итен. С сожалением глянул на кровать и великодушно предложил. – Я могу?..</p>
<p>– Весьма щедро с твоей стороны, – а уж с учетом того, что выглядел он, будто готов был рухнуть на постель в любую минуту, так вдвойне, – но мне весьма доходчиво объяснили, что я должна следить за тобой и за тем, как продвигается твой отчет.</p>
<p>– Вот как? – он будто собирался спросить еще о чем-то, но в итоге передумал. – Ладно. Хорошо.</p>
<p>– Поверь, я тоже далеко не в восторге от всего этого, – заявила Ильза. – Но собираюсь честно выполнить свою часть обязательств. Знаешь, сидеть на одном месте и приглядывать за одним-единственным человеком – не самое сложное задание, что у меня было. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.</p>
<p>Надеюсь, ты не доставишь проблем, добавила она про себя. Надеюсь, что ты не наркоман, не какой-то сорванный псих и не чертов гребаный суицидник. Пожалуйста, окажись нормальным. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – снова повторил он и потер лицо рукой. – Знаешь, дорога была довольно длинной…</p>
<p>– Без проблем, – Ильза отлепилась от стены и шагнула назад. – Я ужинаю в семь. Можешь присоединиться, если хочешь.</p>
<p>Она не стала спрашивать, откуда он приехал – это позволило бы вычислить примерный характер миссии, но Ильза сдержалась. У нее имелся кое-какой доступ в базу IMF, но без фамилии агента отыскать подробности не представлялось возможным.</p>
<p>– Да, спасибо, – равнодушно бросил он и повернулся к рюкзаку. Вещей с собой у него было маловато, отметила Ильза, закрывая дверь. Она тоже привыкла путешествовать налегке, но это еще не означало, что можно было легко расстаться с любимой одеждой и обувью. Особенно обувью.</p>
<p>Можно сказать, пока все прошло нормально. Агент ей не понравился, но это можно пережить. Как-нибудь смириться с его присутствием в доме, при условии, конечно, что он не станет вести себя как-то странно.</p>
<p>Совместный ужин – прекрасная возможность это проверить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Присутствие Ильзы было, мягко говоря, внезапным. Не то чтобы Итен не ожидал чего-то подобного, но подготовиться все равно не успел: одно дело остаться одному, а совсем другое – с этой женщиной. Что ей наговорил Ханли? О чем она знает? Смотрит внимательно, чуточку насмешливо – или ему все кажется, придумывает всякую ерунду. Она тоже явно не в восторге от перспективы две недели торчать здесь с ним – но настоящее это раздражение или фальшивое? Может, она просто слишком хорошая актриса, а он не в состоянии прочитать ее прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>Итен тоскливо взглянул на кровать. Если бы не Ильза, плюнул бы на все и лег спать – голодный и грязный. Вместо этого пришлось рыться в рюкзаке в поисках чистой одежды, а потом тащиться в ванную. Там он открутил горячую воду и начал долгий, малоприятный процесс раздевания. На середине пришлось прерваться – Итен не выдержал, вытряхнул из пластикового пузырька пару таблеток и закинул в рот. Можно было еще час назад их выпить, но он продержался, уговорил свое тело потерпеть еще немного. Длительные и прочные взаимоотношения с болью сказывались.</p>
<p>Он запил таблетки водой из крана и покосился вверх.</p>
<p>Из зеркала на Итена таращился небритый тип с налитыми кровью глазами. Что-то такое он и ожидал – разве что надеялся, что вид скорее угрожающий, чем затравленный. А тут было и того и другого пополам. Неудивительно, что таксист, который его вез, едва не потребовал деньги вперед. Итен бы сам себе доверять не стал ни при каких обстоятельствах. И в поле бы не выпустил еще полгода как минимум. Оставалось только надеяться, что до следующей встречи с Ханли удастся как-то привести себя в порядок.</p>
<p>Интересно, пока он тут прохлаждается, Ильза уже отправила первый отчет? Описала его как «не желающего идти на контакт, подозрительного и не расположенного к диалогу»? Такое, наверное, будет впервые за всю карьеру…</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул, привалился лбом к прохладному стеклу.</p>
<p>Поспать бы сейчас хоть немного. Не в самолете или в машине, а на нормальной кровати, под нормальным одеялом. Но стоит прилечь на десять минут, как он точно вырубится, а потом будет чувствовать себя еще хуже. Нет, нужно принять душ, переодеться и убедить эту Ильзу, что, если понадобится – он готов хоть сейчас на новое задание. Уболтать и очаровать кого угодно – не проблема. С координацией движений чуть похуже, но тоже как-нибудь справится.</p>
<p>Он залез в душевую кабинку, зажмурился, подставляя лицо под воду, и только тогда застонал.</p>
<p>Эти две недели обещали быть самыми долгими в его жизни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ильза разогрела остатки вчерашней лазаньи, достала тарелки, столовые приборы и полбутылки вина – не одному же Ханли можно устраивать тесты? Немного подумала, добавила сок и воду.</p>
<p>Агент появился ровно в семь. Ильза развернулась к нему и удивленно вскинула брови. Гладко выбритый, с чистыми волосами – красивее он не стал, это точно, слишком большой нос и тонкие губы мешали, но перестал хотя бы раздражать своим неряшливым видом.</p>
<p>– Так лучше? – мимоходом поинтересовался Итен, усаживаясь за стол. На какую-то долю секунды он поморщился, словно ему было больно двигаться – если бы Ильза не наблюдала за ним, то могла бы и пропустить – но тут же совладал с собой. Может быть, показалось?</p>
<p>– Я бы сказала, что мне плевать, – хмыкнула Ильза, – но вынуждена согласиться.</p>
<p>Он пожал плечами и придвинул тарелку.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они были заняты едой. Итен проигнорировал вино, но налил себе полный стакан воды, выпил залпом и тут же потянулся за следующим. Ильза наблюдала за ним исподтишка, и он тоже, судя по всему, проводил подобные исследования.</p>
<p>– Это весьма неплохо, – он указал вилкой на лазанью и тут же добавил с изрядной долей сарказма в голосе. – Сойдет в качестве начала светской беседы?</p>
<p>– Можно сказать, это мое хобби, – мило улыбнулась Ильза, – заказывать доставку европейской кухни по телефону.</p>
<p>Он кивнул, признавая поражение. Один – ноль.</p>
<p>Волосы у него были темно-каштановые, почти черные и очень густые: пару раз Итен пытался заправить их за уши, но непослушные пряди все равно выскальзывали. Интересно, сколько же ему все-таки лет?</p>
<p>– Скучаешь по родине?</p>
<p>– А? – Ильза перехватила подачу, сделала вид, что не понимает, о чем он.</p>
<p>– У тебя акцент, как у одного моего коллеги, – он прожевал еще кусочек, запил водой.</p>
<p>Один – один.</p>
<p>– А он скучает? – Ильза отпила сок из бокала, промокнула губы салфеткой. – Признаться честно, меня и тут неплохо кормят.</p>
<p>– Он что-то подобное говорит.</p>
<p>На левой руке у Итена кончики пальцев тоже были перемотаны лейкопластырем. Не все, а мизинец, безымянный и средний. Куда он вляпался то? Спросить или нет? Оставить на сладкое?</p>
<p>– Что с пальцами? – нет, она никогда не умела растягивать удовольствие.</p>
<p>Итен мельком глянул на свои руки.</p>
<p>– Небольшой инцидент с участием иголок и плоскогубцев. Больно только в первый момент, а потом постепенно привыкаешь. Так чем же ты не угодила IMF?</p>
<p>– Не поняла? – он так запутал ее этой дурацкой историей про иголки, что Ильза чуть не отвлеклась.</p>
<p>– Чем насолила Ханли, что он послал тебя сюда? – с напускным добродушием спросил Итен. – Должна же существовать какая-то причина, по которой тебя оставили в этом доме меня караулить?</p>
<p>– Тебя и твой отчет, – Ильза чувствовала, что проигрывает этот раунд, поэтому ударила наугад.</p>
<p>Итен скривился, теперь уже не пытаясь притворяться. Потер лицо рукой и спросил:</p>
<p>– Тебе каждый день докладывать о количестве слов? Или есть какой-то лимит? Количество знаков?</p>
<p>Ильза закатила глаза. Вот еще, придумал тоже! Она сама была вовсе не в восторге от гребаного отчета, от агента, который решил вдруг добреньким побыть, и от всей ситуации в целом.</p>
<p>– Я хочу работать в поле, а Ханли не пускает, – она с вызовом глянула на Итена. Хочешь правды – получай!</p>
<p>На удивление, он только кивнул.</p>
<p>– Как и тот мой коллега. Пару лет все пытался сдать экзамен, а когда ему удалось…</p>
<p>– Дай угадаю – запросился обратно в кабинет? – сухо спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен тихо фыркнул и покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Нет, ничего подобного он так и не сказал.</p>
<p>– Но попал в самое пекло и много раз сожалел о своем выборе – как и все мы однажды, – закончила она вместо него. Итен не ответил, только задумчиво смотрел на нее. О, ну вот это предсказуемо.</p>
<p>– В чем заключалась твоя последняя миссия? – спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен растянул губы в улыбке, которая не коснулась глаз.</p>
<p>– Подробности операции не разглашаются.</p>
<p>– Да-да, разумеется, я знаю правила… Но хотя бы в общих чертах?</p>
<p>Он отодвинул тарелку и откинулся на спинку стула.</p>
<p>– Я даже не знаю твоего уровня доступа.</p>
<p>– А я – твоего, – парировала Ильза.</p>
<p>– Логично, – согласился Итен. – Тогда, наверное, нам не стоит пытаться разузнать больше того, что соизволило сообщить начальство?</p>
<p>Это было интересно – то, с какой неохотой он произнес последние слова. Точно пытался пойти на компромисс с собственным любопытством, решила Ильза. Но поскольку, не раскрыв своих секретов, нельзя было претендовать на чужие тайны, расследование заходило в тупик. Куда они оба весьма профессионально загнали друг друга.</p>
<p>Что ж, ничья. Ильза чуть не рассмеялась, когда осознала это. Итен тоже смотрел на нее с легкой улыбкой на лице – и на этот раз она казалась чуть более искренней.</p>
<p>– Ничья, – согласилась Ильза. – Остается только гадать, что мы оба сделали, чтобы заслужить все это.</p>
<p>– Судя по тому, что у нас есть горячая еда, вода и кровать, на которой я собираюсь проспать часов двенадцать – что-то очень хорошее, – он поднялся и кивком поблагодарил Ильзу. – Спасибо за ужин.</p>
<p>– Не забудь про отчет! – крикнула она в спину Итену. Он на мгновение остановился, но тут же продолжил путь без всякой реакции. Похоже было на то, что Ильзу только что послали подальше, не произнеся ни слова. Что ж, не в первый раз.</p>
<p>Она немного посидела за столом, размышляя об агенте. От него осталось какое-то двойственное впечатление: будто бы он весь вечер только и делал, что отвлекал ее легкой болтовней от каких-то важных вещей. Но в то же время они будто ходили друг вокруг друга по минному полю, ожидая – под кем первым рванет? Это было, ну… какое-то интересное сочетание любопытства и раздражения, приходилось признать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Эта женщина была утомительно проницательной. И прямолинейной. И бесила одним своим присутствием – где только Ханли такую откопал? Или за нее надо Брандта благодарить?.. Подарок вполне в его духе.</p>
<p>Итен очень надеялся, что заснет сразу же, как коснется головой подушки, но не получилось. Он ворочался, пытаясь устроить поудобнее ноющее тело, прокручивал в голове детали рапорта, пробуя заранее подобрать слова. Никакие техники мгновенного засыпания, выработанные не то, что за годы, – за десятилетия! – не помогали.</p>
<p>Отчет, они хотят отчет… Пусть даже группа эвакуации уже все доложила, но Ханли все равно нужна версия Итена. Оно и правильно, сам бы он поступил так же, потребовал от подчиненных четкого изложения причин сложившейся ситуации: где прокололись, почему все пошло именно так, а не иначе, как избежать подобного в следующий раз.</p>
<p>Но здравый смысл требовал закопать всю историю поглубже и по возможности никогда не вспоминать. Чтобы когда-нибудь, в один далеко не прекрасный день, психологическая травма всплыла и испоганила всю работу.</p>
<p>Итен поморщился и перевернулся на другой бок. Отчет они получат, тут ему не соскочить. Но причем тут Ильза?.. Какова ее роль во всем происходящем?</p>
<p>Он никогда ее не встречал, это точно. Кто-то из невидимых офисных клерков, разочарованная скукой и отсутствием романтики в выбранной профессии? Но Ильза ведет себя так, будто ее присутствие здесь – только вынужденная задержка перед очередным заданием. Как он сам.</p>
<p>А может, она тот самый британский агент. Нет, Ханли бы никогда не посмел столкнуть их вот так, не мог допустить подобного. Мысль была дурацкая, просто другие варианты уже заканчивались.</p>
<p>Ильза, Ильза: внимательные серые глаза, лицо без грамма косметики, рыжеватые волосы, завязанные в хвост. Не для того же она здесь, чтобы его соблазнить? Это было настолько смешно, насколько безумно, и несколько секунд Итен потратил на то, чтобы удержаться от смеха. Сломанные ребра такого легкомыслия не простили бы.</p>
<p>Итак, эту идею точно можно отмести в сторону. Оставалось еще одно: она оказалась на явочной квартире действительно только для того, чтобы контролировать написание отчета. Ненавязчивое присутствие малознакомого человека отрезвляет, это точно, и с ней он не позволит себе валяться в кровати целыми днями и перейти на диету, состоящую целиком из обезболивающего и воды.</p>
<p>И еще тренировок – когда-то же надо к ним возвращаться. Ага.</p>
<p>Может, отчет и был очередной такой тренировкой – только не физической, а психологической. Он аккуратно и подробно препарирует ту неделю, вспомнит все детали, переживет заново свои чувства и эмоции, справится с ними и заодно решит, готов ли выходить в поле в ближайшее время. Вполне возможно, Ханли на это и рассчитывал, когда посылал его в Чикаго.</p>
<p>А вот такие мысли успокаивали, согревали, и Итен сам не заметил, как поверил в них и погрузился в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. День 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На пробежку Ильза выходила довольно поздно – часов в девять утра. Все нормальные бегуны уже покидали улицы к тому моменту, а небольшой парк, который она обнаружила в первый же день, еще не оккупировали дети со своими няньками. Идеальное время. Да к тому же, никогда не знаешь, когда и где удастся выспаться в следующий раз – так что вставать до рассвета Ильза не собиралась.</p>
<p>На всякий случай она проверила агента перед отходом: приоткрыла дверь в спальню и удостоверилась, что тот дрыхнет без задних ног. Он не вылез в окно, пытаясь сбежать, не перерезал вены и не обклеил все стены фотографиями своих жертв. Уже хорошо.</p>
<p>Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, Ильза любила бегать с плеером. Потом пришлось отвыкать от этой привычки и приобретать некоторое количество новых. Даже сейчас, в уютном районе Нейпервилля, она нет-нет и посматривала через плечо, на всякий случай избегала подозрительных автомобилей, домов и прохожих, а еще меняла свой маршрут каждый день. Безопасный дом или нет, быть готовой к любому ЧП нужно постоянно.</p>
<p>Так что Ильза покрепче завязала шнурки на кроссовках, надела новые напульсники и отправилась наслаждаться жизнью. Город ей нравился. Можно было притвориться, что очередное задание включает в себя дом за белым заборчиком и спящего в кровати мужчину.</p>
<p>Да кого она обманывает, так все и есть. Только вот дом чужой, случайное место ночлега десятков агентов до нее, с чужим запахом и хрустящими стопками нового, никогда не стиранного постельного белья. В этом отеле за постояльцами убирают тщательно, не оставляя лишних следов. И мужчина в кровати – чужой, странный, малопонятный. Неужели Ханли хочет, чтобы они работали вместе? Не мог же Итен оказаться тем агентом, которого она пыталась спасти в Лондоне?</p>
<p>Ильза неосознанно поморщилась, сбилась с шага, но тут же выправилась.</p>
<p>Да нет, ерунда. Надо было все же рассмотреть его лицо, но в тот момент ее интересовало совсем другое. Тот, кажется, был повыше?.. И волосы гораздо короче, но она видела его со спины и мельком, всего пару секунд.</p>
<p>Нет уж, хватит. Который месяц она все рассказывает себе сказки, проворачивает в голове всю ситуацию: а если бы чуть раньше. Если бы вот так. Или как-то иначе.</p>
<p>Пора бы прекратить – тот американец абсолютно и бесповоротно мертв.</p>
<p>А с этим предстояло общаться еще целых двенадцать дней!</p>
<p>По крайней мере, он не привередливый. Если уж искать какие-то плюсы, то начинать надо тут. Сожрал ее лазанью и слова не сказал. А, нет, сказал – пассаж про горячую еду Ильза оценила. Когда-то ей пришлось провести несколько дней, питаясь одним сухим пайком, – такое не забывается. Агент, видимо, тоже обладал схожим опытом.</p>
<p>Она пыталась не думать о нем всю обратную дорогу.</p>
<p>К сканерам у двери она уже почти привыкла: положить ладонь на панель, будто ненароком наклониться вперед – ключами от дома служил отпечаток руки и сетчатки глаза. Замок щелкнул почти беззвучно, Ильза зашла внутрь. Судя по тишине, агент еще не проснулся.</p>
<p>Она прошла мимо гостиной, направляясь в кухню, но затормозила по дороге. Сделала несколько шагов по инерции, пока мозг обрабатывал картинку, и резко развернулась, когда сообразила.</p>
<p>– Твою мать!</p>
<p>– Доброе утро, Ильза, – Итен сидел на диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. – Хорошо побегала?</p>
<p>Она медленно распрямилась, отводя руку от ножа, спрятанного на щиколотке. С шортами для бега тоже пришлось распрощаться в пользу свободных спортивных штанов – зато всегда при оружии.</p>
<p>Итен, разумеется, заметил. Никак не отреагировал, но точно догадался, куда и за чем она потянулась. Ильза в отместку уставилась на него: выключенный ноутбук валяется рядом на диване – это чтобы бурную деятельность имитировать? На столе банка с арахисовым маслом и воткнутой в него ложкой. Ильза почувствовала, как брови сами поползли вверх.</p>
<p>– Здоровый завтрак? – вопросом на вопрос ответила она.</p>
<p>Кажется, это самое масло стояло ближе всего на полке в шкафу. Что первое под руку попалось, то и взял. Добро пожаловать, блин, в счастливую семейную жизнь. А она-то надеялась…</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Если ты не против…</p>
<p>– О-о-о, да делай, что хочешь! – скривилась Ильза и направилась на кухню. Схватила приготовленную бутылку с водой, как следует напилась – и ошеломленно застыла, глядя на тарелку с двумя сэндвичами посреди стола. Отличные сэндвичи, все как полагается: ветчина, помидоры, сыр, даже про листья салата не забыл. То, что еда предназначалась ей, сомнений не вызывало – рядом пристроилась чашка, которую Ильза с момента заселения в дом решила считать своей. Каким-то образом он все вычислил и приготовил. – Это что, взятка?! Итен!</p>
<p>– Что? – после паузы донеслось из гостиной.</p>
<p>Ильза сжала зубы.</p>
<p>– Иди сюда, быстро!</p>
<p>Он подошел – медленно и неохотно, скрестил руки на груди и привалился к стене рядом с Ильзой. Уставился на сэндвичи, будто тоже первый раз их видел.</p>
<p>– Что это такое?</p>
<p>– Я подумал, ты захочешь перекусить после пробежки. Это вроде как, – он задумался на мгновение, или сделал вид, Ильза уже ничего не понимала, – благодарность за вчерашний ужин.</p>
<p>О, вот это мило. Очередная проверка – может ли она довериться напарнику? Или начнет сомневаться, откажется брать еду?</p>
<p>– Если не хочешь, можешь не есть. Не настаиваю. Черт возьми, я вообще только что понял, как это выглядит – на твоем месте я бы тоже разозлился. Но честное слово, я ничего другого не имел в виду, просто дружеский знак… – он снова пожал плечами. – Извини?</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, – нет, не в порядке, но Ильза как-нибудь переживет. К тому же, сэндвичи выглядели аппетитно. Пожалуй, она съест их позже, после того, как примет душ. – Как дела с отчетом?</p>
<p>Она повернулась к Итену так быстро, что успела заметить, как он скривился.</p>
<p>– Собираюсь начать немедленно. Такой ответ тебя устраивает?</p>
<p>При дневном свете он выглядел ненамного лучше, чем вчера: разве что круги под глазами стали не такими заметными. Синяки отливали зеленовато-желтым, а волосы, хоть и чистые, явно были кое-как приглажены пальцами. Он тяжело опирался на стену, будто не мог стоять без поддержки, и явно оберегал ребра. Наверное, захоти Ильза сейчас уложить его на обе лопатки, справилась бы без труда.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, рисковать она не собиралась.</p>
<p>– Меня бы устроило, если бы мы как можно меньше с тобой общались, – честно созналась она.</p>
<p>– Меня тоже! – объявил Итен, и тут же добавил. – А ты не думаешь, что наше взаимодействие – и есть какая-то часть проверки?</p>
<p>Ильза застонала в голос. Слишком уж умный он был, этот агент.</p>
<p>– Мы никому не скажем, что терпеть друг друга не можем? – прозвучало это жалобно и по-детски, но Итен кивнул, соглашаясь с предложенным вариантом.</p>
<p>– Если ты сможешь притвориться, то и я смогу. Мы о чем-то подобном вчера и говорили?.. – он поморщился. – По крайней мере, мне так показалось.</p>
<p>– В то время, пока не пытались прощупать друг друга – да, – Ильза отпила еще немного воды и поставила бутылку. – Ты не возражаешь?..</p>
<p>Она хотела добраться до ванной как можно скорей и снять промокшую от пота одежду. Прощупать – чертовски неудачное слово. Не хочет она его щупать, нужен он ей!</p>
<p>– Да, конечно, – Итен наконец отлепился от стены, пропуская ее. – Пойду писать отчет. Да. Точно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ильза съела сэндвичи – нормальные оказались, только ветчина порезана слишком толсто на ее вкус. Она думала, указать ли на это Итену, но так и промолчала. За весь день они перебросились едва ли парой предложений: он вернулся к себе в комнату, а Ильза с чистой совестью расположилась за кухонным столом. У нее была пара ящиков бумажных документов, которыми ее снабдили в IMF, и целая гора подробных описаний дел в электронном виде.</p>
<p>Операции прежних лет, успешные и не очень, редкие эпизоды сотрудничества с Ми-6, примерные разработки последнего времени – довольно много из этого она и так знала, какую-то часть видела под другим углом, а о чем-то и понятия не имела. И вот это, третье, было как раз самым интересным.</p>
<p>Ильза делала пометки в отдельном файле: даты, места и критические расхождения с той версией, которое преподносило ей предыдущее начальство. После фиаско Эттли многое из того, что он скармливал ей, оказалось под вопросом, – она не испытывала иллюзий касательно ЦРУ, однако надеялась, что с ней они не будут рисковать. Уж лучше сразу ликвидировать, чем скармливать дезу агенту, которого уже один раз подставил собственный куратор.</p>
<p>Наверное, Итен мог бы просветить ее по некоторым направлениям – если бы она не послала его куда подальше сегодняшним утром. Ильза наморщила нос, покусывая кончик карандаша. Что за невыносимый человек – рядом с ним она испытывала раздражение, а оставшись одна, невольно начинала вспоминать и сожалеть о своей резкости.</p>
<p>Побочный эффект длительного отсутствия компании, не иначе. Она почти полгода общается только с непосредственным начальством, а еще с куратором, с психологом, с проверяющими и связными. Никаких лишних людей в этой цепочке не было до появления Итена.</p>
<p>Продолжая жевать карандаш, Ильза открыла электронную базу IMF и написала имя агента. Без фамилии, конечно, поиск лишен смысла – ну да, так и есть. Программа выдала семь результатов – дела двоих засекречены, еще двое не подходят по возрасту, а у троих нет фотографии. Ильза обнулила результаты и закрыла страницу.</p>
<p>Можно посмотреть данные по миссиям в последние семь-десять дней: если судить по синякам на лице Итена, времени вряд ли прошло больше. Но ей доступна только часть архива, копнуть глубже код доступа не позволит. И скорее всего, искать следует на другом континенте.</p>
<p>Ильза пыталась читать бумаги дальше, хмуро глядела в монитор и лениво раздумывала над тем, чтобы сменить обгрызенный карандаш на яблоко. И, возможно, посмотреть какой-нибудь свежий фильм. В том, чтобы быть предоставленной самой себе, были несомненные плюсы.</p>
<p>Впрочем, раздавшиеся в коридоре шаги довольно скоро развеяли всю иллюзию одиночества. Итен едва удостоил Ильзу взглядом и направился к шкафу. Начал искать там что-то, тщательно проинспектировал обе полки и переключился на соседний стеллаж. Судя по всему, там ему тоже не повезло: агент еще некоторое время потоптался посреди кухни, а потом развернулся к Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Здесь вообще есть нормальный кофе?</p>
<p>Она подняла голову от страницы, которую – ладно, притворялась, что читает. А на самом деле рассматривала Итена, пользуясь моментом, и пыталась решить: хромает или нет? Надо было спросить еще вчера, в конце концов предложить аптечку – та была укомплектована гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Ильза обнаружила это в первый же вечер, исследуя дом.</p>
<p>– Кофеварка сломана, – кивнула она на бесполезный аппарат.</p>
<p>– Я это уже понял, – сухо произнес он.</p>
<p>– Джетлаг замучил? – нет, она честно старалась быть милой. Только получалось плохо.</p>
<p>Итен мрачно посмотрел на нее и ничего не ответил. Его измятая физиономия говорила сама за себя: создавалось такое впечатление, что на своем ноутбуке он не печатал, а спал. Правильно, джетлаг – непозволительная роскошь в их профессии. Одно время Ильзу спасали только таблетки с мелатонином, потом привыкла отрубаться в любую свободную минуту, чтобы проснуться бодрой и отдохнувшей. Ее агенту так не повезло: видимо, это был все-таки трансатлантический перелет.</p>
<p>– Только растворимый, – смилостивилась Ильза. – Пакетики «три-в-одном», жестяная коробка на второй полке слева.</p>
<p>Итен скривился:</p>
<p>– Нет уж, спасибо.</p>
<p>– Да ты сноб! – с восхищением заметила Ильза. И предложила, не успев подумать. – В трех кварталах отсюда есть Старбакс.</p>
<p>Итен удивленно вскинул брови:</p>
<p>– И мне можно выходить из дома?</p>
<p>Она ухмыльнулась, сложила в стопку бумаги и сползла с высокого табурета.</p>
<p>– Прогуляюсь вместе с тобой.</p>
<p>Он стоял на месте, недоверчиво глядел на нее, и Ильза поторопила:</p>
<p>– Ну так что, идем или нет?</p>
<p>– Невероятно, – пробормотал Итен, – это самое щедрое предложение за последнее время.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Сколько раз ты сюда ходила? – Итен придержал дверь, пропуская Ильзу вперед.</p>
<p>– Успокойся, сейчас только второй, – она сделала глоток кофе и довольно зажмурилась. Но тут же вздохнула. – Это, конечно, не кофе из Вены…</p>
<p>– Или из Будапешта, – пробормотал Итен, подхватывая мысль.</p>
<p>Ильза отсалютовала ему стаканом, на котором барриста размашисто написал имя «Джессика». Сам Итен после небольшой запинки – к счастью, никто не заметил – вспомнил последний псевдоним, использованный для покупки билета на самолет.</p>
<p>Они медленно двинулись в обратный путь. Уже давно стемнело, и немногочисленные прохожие попадались все реже и реже.</p>
<p>– Кому пожаловаться на сломанную кофеварку?</p>
<p>Ну вот, опять. Пытается подловить его, выяснить о связях в IMF. Не успел Итен придумать подходящий ответ, как Ильза продолжила:</p>
<p>– А может, у них какая-нибудь жалобная книга есть? Пожелания и предложения?</p>
<p>– Проверь на обратной стороне обоев. Где-нибудь там обои есть?..</p>
<p>Она попыталась замаскировать фырканье под кашель. Вообще, если не принимать во внимание некоторые детали, Ильза была довольна мила. И красива. Не говоря уже о высоком интеллекте, который светился в ее серых глазах.</p>
<p>Итен отвел взгляд, когда сообразил, что разглядывает ее неуместно долго. И это после того, как она практически призналась, что на дух его не выносит. Окажись он на ее месте, неизвестно, как бы себя сам повел.</p>
<p>Да что там гадать – примерно так же, как Ильза.</p>
<p>– Давай, продолжай, – не глядя на него, сказала она.</p>
<p>– Не понял?..</p>
<p>– Свою светскую беседу. Про обои или еще что-нибудь, – она взмахнула рукой, в которой держала кофе. – А то наша прогулка подозрительно смахивает на свиданье, Джек, – Ильза нарочно выделила его фальшивое имя. – Все эти неловкие паузы, косые взгляды!..</p>
<p>– Представь нас женатой парой, – предложил Итен, постепенно замедляя шаг, – и неловкость сразу пройдет. Супруги, которые вместе уже довольно долго: по привычке ходим гулять бок о бок, однако период оживленной болтовни уже прошел и наступила фаза напряженного молчания.</p>
<p>На этот раз Ильза фыркнула в голос и недоверчиво покосилась на него.</p>
<p>– Почему ты говоришь так, будто уже проходил что-то подобное?</p>
<p>Итен отпил немного из стакана. Кофе был горячий и крепкий – то, что надо. Он бездарно убил несколько часов, глядя на чистый лист на экране ноутбука, прежде чем наконец взялся за дело. Начал издалека, с воссоздания целей и стратегии, потратил на это несколько страниц – лишь бы не сразу переходить конкретно к произведенной операции. Развернутые описания, пространные умозаключения – тут уж он постарался на славу. Наверное, надо было как-то распланировать хронологию, чтобы успеть вовремя, а не откладывать все на последний день. И не ходить с Ильзой за кофе – тут он сильно переоценил свои возможности. И не пришлось бы думать, что отвечать на такие вот вопросы.</p>
<p>– Не довелось, – Итен изо всех сил пытался быть вежливым, но сдержать неприязнь в голосе не получилось. – Скажем так, до этого дело не дошло.</p>
<p>– Ты ее бросил или она тебя? – излишним тактом агент Ильза не страдала.</p>
<p>– Это было обоюдное решение, – он ни с кем не хотел обсуждать Джулию, а с ней тем более.</p>
<p>– Она была в курсе? Ну, обо всем этом, – Ильза тряхнула головой – видимо, имела в виду род их занятий.</p>
<p>Итен сжал зубы и промолчал – как оказалось, напрасно, давая ей возможность самой угадать.</p>
<p>– Готова поспорить, что сначала ты не стал ничего говорить, использовал подходящую легенду, а потом случилось что-нибудь такое, действительно серьезное, и она оказалась замешана по уши, и тогда пришлось…</p>
<p>Надо было срочно остановить ее, но у Итена мозги будто превратились в желе.</p>
<p>– …и вот еще что я хочу знать – почему ты хромаешь?</p>
<p>– Давай чуть помедленнее, – выдавил он и остановился, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Сломанные ребра отзывались болью при каждом движении, голова кружилась и в боку кололо. Ну, приехали. Наверное, так и приходит старость – после какого-то неудачного шага, растянутой мышцы, наступает моментально и неотвратимо.</p>
<p>Тебя избивали и пытали в течение недели, ехидно сказал внутренний голос, почему-то похожий на голос Лютера. Смирись и дай своему телу передышку.</p>
<p>Ильза встала напротив вполоборота, переложила стакан с кофе из правой руки в левую и окинула улицу профессиональным взглядом, выискивая опасность.</p>
<p>– Ты меня прикрываешь?</p>
<p>– А на что это похоже? – она глянула на него, придвинулась чуть ближе и ухватила рукой за куртку. Со стороны это наверняка выглядело как непринужденное прикосновение к любовнику. – Только не вздумай на меня падать, ладно?</p>
<p>– Я и не собирался, – огрызнулся Итен, как только подавил острое желание стряхнуть ее руку и отстраниться. Еще чего не хватало – рухнуть на Ильзу посреди улицы. Вон сколько свободного тротуара вокруг…</p>
<p>– Ханли сказал, чтобы я приглядывала за тобой, – вид у нее был раздраженный и обеспокоенный одновременно, – но не сказал, что мне придется тащить тебя на себе!</p>
<p>– Не придется, – заверил он. Боль из острой превращалась в терпимую, стихала с каждой секундой, и скоро он уже смог дышать нормально. Однако сил на то, чтобы возмутиться из-за слов Ханли, пока еще не находилось. Ну ничего, все впереди.</p>
<p>– Тебе нужно в больницу? – спросила Ильза, пытаясь просканировать его взглядом через одежду. – Сломанные кости? Внутреннее кровотечение? Коллапс легкого? Что-нибудь, о чем я должна была сразу знать, но ты не изволил сообщить?</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, – настолько в порядке, что он выпрямился насколько смог и отодвинулся от нее. – Я уже был в больнице. Меня выписали. Конец истории.</p>
<p>Судя по выражению ее лица, Ильза не сильно поверила.</p>
<p>Они постояли еще немного, пока Итен не решил, что может спокойно продолжить движение, не рискуя свалиться лицом вниз. Ильза шла рядом и настороженно поглядывала на него каждые несколько метров.</p>
<p>– Честное слово, – начал Итен, но она перебила его, свирепо покачав головой.</p>
<p>– Лучше заткнись.</p>
<p>В этот раз он решил послушаться и смиренно промолчал всю оставшуюся дорогу. Надо же было как-то отблагодарить за кофе.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. День 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Я все пытаюсь понять – за что тебя сняли с оперативной работы? Дерзила начальству? Проявляла слишком много самодеятельности? Не выполняла приказы?..</p><p>Итен привалился к столу и, разумеется, не заглядывал в разложенные бумаги нарочно, но – Ильза была уверена – прочитал все, до чего смог дотянуться. И немножко больше.</p><p>– Это ты про себя сейчас говоришь? – пробурчала она. Не то чтобы он мешал. Ей тоже иногда требовалась передышка, но меньше всего – в виде очередного допроса. Вспомнил, наверное, про вчерашнее.</p><p>Он серьезно обдумал сделанное наугад предположение, потом кивнул.</p><p>– Про себя я все прекрасно знаю. Но ты, Ильза, полная загадка. Утренние пробежки, спрятанные ножи… у тебя же явно полевая тренировка, – он пытался заглянуть ей в лицо, давил мягко и ненавязчиво. Знала Ильза такие приемчики, и сама не гнушалась использовать, когда надо было. – А допуск к работе был давно открыт и сейчас приостановлен по какой-то причине.</p><p>Это, наверное, месть за вчерашнее. То ли история про подружку его так зацепила, то ли момент собственной слабости пришелся так не вовремя. И теперь Ильза обречена слушать, как он перебирает все возможные ситуации, пытаясь отыскать единственно верную.</p><p>Ну-ну, удачи тебе.</p><p>Она повернулась к нему с самой снисходительной из своих улыбок на губах, уложила подбородок на сложенные руки и приготовилась слушать.</p><p>– Давай, пробуй еще, Итен.</p><p>Он смотрел на нее оценивающим взглядом и молчал.</p><p>– Не думал, что я могла провалить свое задание так же, как и ты? – предложила свой вариант Ильза. – Где-то облажалась, получила травму – вот меня и направили перебирать все эти бумажки и размышлять над своим поведением.</p><p>Итен не шелохнулся, только пораженно распахнул глаза – создалось такое впечатление, что она дала ему пощечину. Ударила по живому, пусть и не целилась. Да в чем же тут дело?</p><p>– Моя миссия завершилась успешно, Ильза, – почему-то ее имя, сказанное его голосом, превратилось в ругательство. – Я не облажался и свою работу выполнил.</p><p>Похоже, разговор окончен. Напоследок Итен наградил Ильзу тяжелым взглядом, оттолкнулся от стола и отправился прочь. Он больше не хромал, как вчера, но вокруг глаз у него залегли глубокие складки от боли, и еще он вроде бы невзначай опирался на стены и предметы мебели. Ильза начала обращать внимание на такое, и сама удивилась – почему сразу не заметила? Слишком разозлилась? Глупо и непредусмотрительно – в любой другой ситуации это могло стоить ей жизни.</p><p>Если бы они работали вместе. Если бы ему пришлось прикрывать ее спину. Еще пара десятков всяких разных «если», абсолютно недопустимых в их деятельности.</p><p>Ильза неосознанно поморщилась. Неужели Ханли на такое решился – сделать из них команду, ну неужели?..</p><p>Ощущение, что она до сих пор чего-то не понимает, не проходило, а только увеличивалось.</p><p>С усилием переведя взгляд на экран ноутбука, Ильза снова попыталась сосредоточиться на работе. К счастью, перед ней никаких конкретных сроков не ставили, но хотелось сделать по максимуму, выложиться на всю катушку, показать им – вот, я умею так, если меня правильно мотивировать, я могу сделать все хорошо, если со мной обращаться, как с человеком. А потом еще подтвердить это в поле.</p><p>Все заново. Все, как в первый раз.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ильза приготовила обед: разложила по тарелкам китайскую лапшу и налила воды в два стакана. Итен не появлялся – неужели отчет сдвинулся с мертвой точки? Поразительно, учитывая, что все то, что Ильза видела до сих пор, мало напоминало серьезную работу.</p><p>Он часами сидел с ноутбуком на коленях, тупо смотрел в экран, на потолок или в пустое пространство перед собой. Время от времени клал пальцы на клавиатуру, печатал несколько слов, замирал, удалял и все начиналось заново. Ильза даже дразнить его по этому поводу не могла – выглядел он как человек, которого заставили писать поэму на древнегреческом языке.</p><p>Она подождала еще немного, потом пожала плечами и взяла палочки. Покрутила их между пальцев и бросила на стол, резко отодвинула стул. Ну что за ерунда!</p><p>Ильза прошагала по коридору до его комнаты, распахнула дверь и рявкнула:</p><p>– Итен!</p><p>Он раскинулся на кровати, точно морская звезда гигантских размеров: ноутбук с потемневшим экраном под левой рукой, куча подушек – под правой.</p><p>– Итен! – громко повторила Ильза и шагнула вперед. Нахмурилась, присмотрелась. Глаза закрыты, уши заткнуты наушниками, из которых, если прислушаться, доносится музыка: что-то тяжелое, с низкими басами. И как он может под такое дрыхнуть? А он дрыхнет, еще как – даже похрапывает временами.</p><p>– Итен, – в третий раз позвала Ильза, уже понимая, что все бесполезно. Она даже подняла руку, чтобы выдернуть наушники, но вовремя остановилась. Одно из главных правил, которое узнаешь довольно быстро, приходя работать в спецслужбы – не трогай спящего агента. Никогда. Ни за что.</p><p>Лет семь назад Ильза так сломала нос одному из тогдашних любовников. Не самое лучшее решение: засыпать в одной постели с кем-то после трех насыщенных дней спецоперации, но в свое оправдание можно сослаться на неопытность. Молодая была, глупая. Секса хотелось, а потом спать. Сильно хотелось.</p><p>Что будет сейчас, если разбудить ее ночью внезапным прикосновением, Ильза не знала и проверять не хотела.</p><p>На всякий случай она сделала крошечный шаг назад.</p><p>Итен спал крепко. Она сначала разозлилась на него – как можно быть таким безответственным, отключаться так легко, да еще и затыкать уши музыкой – весь дом разнесут, пока он проснется! Но потом сдалась – пусть делает, что хочет. Спит, когда хочет, ест, когда хочет. Его проблемы.</p><p>Ильза начала разворачиваться, чтобы уйти, но скользнула взглядом по тумбочке рядом с кроватью и остановилась. Там лежал пистолет – сиг-сойер Р226, моментально определила она, – но не оружие привлекло ее внимание, а полдюжины пузырьков с таблетками. Заинтригованная, Ильза подошла поближе, наклонилась, чтобы прочитать надписи. Обезболивающее, антибиотики широкого спектра, еще обезболивающее… Пары названий она не знала, еще о нескольких имела смутное представление.</p><p>Двигаясь бесшумно, Ильза снова повернулась к кровати и уставилась на спящего агента. Сощурилась, внимательно изучая его – теперь совсем под другим углом.</p><p>Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так?</p><p>Она пропустила мимо ушей его рассказ про иголки под ногти. Не сразу заметила хромоту. Что еще он скрывает? Майка чуть топорщится на груди – это потому, что под ней эластичным бинтом перемотаны ребра? Небольшое темное пятнышко на шее – ожог от электрода? Синяки на лице уже были почти незаметны, но отдохнувшим он не выглядел. Скорее, изможденным.</p><p>Ильза покосилась на лекарства и осторожно, на цыпочках убралась из комнаты. Прикрыла за собой дверь, и только оказавшись в коридоре, выдохнула. Попыталась возненавидеть Итена с прежней силой – за все дурацкие секреты и умалчивания, неуместные вопросы и попытки добиться ее расположения, – но не смогла. Он сказал, что миссия завершилась успешно, но не хотел писать отчет. Он был ранен, но не настолько тяжело, чтобы его оставили в больнице. Его просто… отослали.</p><p>Как и Ильзу. Похоже, у них было гораздо больше общего, чем могло показаться сначала.</p><p>Это было как-то совсем уже неожиданно. Чувствуя себя опустошенной, Ильза поплелась доедать остывшую еду.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Вечер выдался тихим: Ильза почти все время молчала. То ли обиделась, то ли в конце концов вспомнила об их соглашении не трогать друг друга без необходимости. Нет, наверное все же обиделась, решил Итен, исподтишка разглядывая ее во время ужина. Губы поджаты, глаза опущены, движения точные и четкие, ничего лишнего. Подчеркнуто игнорирует его – что ж, ладно. Он не станет начинать разговор первым.</p><p>Хотя очень хочется. Он наконец выспался – или же так пока казалось, и был не против поболтать с ней. За исключением того, что каждый разговор у них превращался в обмен колкостями, разговаривать с Ильзой было, ну, приятно.</p><p>Иногда он ловил себя на том, что ее присутствие не вызывало раздражения. Ужасно, но он был благодарен ей за горячую еду – и не сказать же, наверняка обидится. И вчерашняя прогулка за кофе была ничего так – до того момента, как Ильза начала спрашивать про Джулию. Потом все покатилось к черту, но кое-что все-таки удалось прояснить: дилетантом Ильза не была. Он еще мог списать нож на желание новичка показаться круче, чем есть на самом деле, но то, как она двигалась на улице, сомнений не вызывало.</p><p>Обученный, опытный профи, вот кем была Ильза. На фоне этого ее ковыряние в бумажках – с отчетами двух-трехлетней давности, зачем они ей? – казалось еще более нелогичным. Однако копалась она в них не для отвода глаз: он заметил пару замечаний касательно расследования миссии в Братиславе и еще что-то про французского министра иностранных дел.</p><p>Аналитик? Это уже даже не смешно. Хотя, может быть, на всякий случай позвонить Брандту и поинтересоваться?</p><p>Итен фыркнул.</p><p>Ильза метнула на него напряженный взгляд исподлобья, но снова промолчала.</p><p>– Что? – не выдержал он. – Что не так, ты можешь сказать?</p><p>– Нет, не могу, – пробормотала она. Со вздохом отложила вилку – и нож, что не могло не радовать, – и подняла голову. – Слушай. Я пока не до конца разобралась во всем, поэтому разговоры… давай попозже.</p><p>– Ладно, – согласился он.</p><p>Ильза, похоже, на такой быстрый ответ не рассчитывала. Она чуть сморщила нос, дернула краем рта и вернулась к еде. Сделала вид, что тушеное мясо с овощами интересует ее гораздо больше. Итен, в общем-то, был не против.</p><p>Минуты три.</p><p>– Я прошу прощения, но все-таки хотел бы знать – а что еще тебе говорил Ханли? Нет-нет, не нужно так смотреть, – когда Ильза вскинула голову на этот раз, ее взгляд оказался ледяным, – я просто пытаюсь выяснить факты!</p><p>Она неторопливо прожевала, взяла стакан с водой. Нарочно тянет время, чтобы выдумать ложь? Или пытается сообразить, как преподнести правду?</p><p>– Я помню про две недели и про то, что он, оказывается, попросил тебя приглядывать за мной, – Итен надеялся, что на лице у него не отразилось, что он думает о таких просьбах, обращенных к незнакомым людям. – Что еще? Когда ты спрашиваешь, я же отвечаю? И отвечаю честно везде, где это возможно. Будь и ты честна со мной. Очень прошу, пожалуйста.</p><p>Ильза выглядела так, будто хотела оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, но тем не менее ответила.</p><p>– Еще он попросил меня дать заключение о том, можно ли выпускать тебя на новое задание.</p><p>– Ясно, – после паузы сказал Итен.</p><p>Говорить снова расхотелось, пусть даже вопросы остались. Кто она, чтобы делать такие выводы, на каких основаниях?.. А он сам – ему тоже нужно быть готовым к подобному анализу?</p><p>Итен потер висок, чувствуя приближение головной боли. Есть еще один вариант, довольно некрасивый… но что уже терять?</p><p>После ужина он вернулся в свою комнату – но сначала утащил из обширного бумажного архива Ильзы чистый лист и ручку. Сделал набросок за пару минут, достал телефон.</p><p>
  <em>«Сможешь пробить ее по всем базам? Конфиденциально»</em>
</p><p>Он оправил сообщение, отложил смартфон и нахмурился, придвигая ноутбук. Всего лишь временная отсрочка, но почему бы и нет? Никто не может ему запретить…</p><p>Телефон зазвонил буквально через пару секунд.</p><p>– Что за херню ты там опять утворил?!</p><p>– И я тебя тоже рад слышать, Лютер, – Итен поднялся на ноги, доплелся до двери и щелкнул замком. Не потому, что сомневался в Ильзе, – стены здесь были достаточно толстыми, и он чувствовал, что она не станет подслушивать, – а потому, что паранойя всегда включалась в самый неподходящий момент.</p><p>– Ну, так в какое дерьмо ты вляпался на этот раз? – когда хотел, Стикелл мог быть довольно угрожающим. Плохо только, что Итен как не испугался при первой встрече, так и не собирался бояться теперь.</p><p>– А что ты знаешь?</p><p>– Митчелл передал флэшку с планами связному, Трэнт мертв, а вы с Малышкой попались Отшельникам.</p><p>Итен хмыкнул – да, в общем-то, все так и было.</p><p>– Я так и знал, что молодежь провалится! – прорычал Лютер. – Я это чувствовал! Надо было идти нам, тогда бы все нормально было!</p><p>– Это уже неважно, – Итен подавил дрожь от одной мысли о такой перспективе. – Я скинул тебе рисунок женщины, прошу…</p><p>– Хрен тебе, – объявил тот. – А вот и не буду никого искать. Ты самый настоящий засранец, Хант. Мы тут все с ума сходим, а он даже два слова написать старым друзьям не может! Но только ему что-то понадобилось – тут как тут, прискакал со своими просьбами!</p><p>Итен терпеливо слушал и молчал – что поделать, заслужил.</p><p>– Малышка появилась три дня назад, вся взъерошенная, но говорить отказывается – дело засекречено, и все тут!</p><p>– Она права, – негромко заметил Итен.</p><p>– Черта с два! – пробасил Стикелл. – Мне хоть не пытайся эту ерунду впарить! Я тебя знаю, как облупленного, Итен, и если…</p><p>– Лютер, стой, подожди, – он провел рукой по лицу. – Я обещаю, что все расскажу. Сейчас просто не самый подходящий момент. Женщина на рисунке, мне нужно знать, кто она.</p><p>– Не получится, – заявил тот.</p><p>– Как это – не получится? Что, рисунок не подходит? Я могу сделать более точный, не вопрос… – он потянулся за ручкой и начал набрасывать профиль Ильзы в свободном углу страницы.</p><p>– Не получится, потому что Брандт запретил копать под эту особу.</p><p>– Серьезно? – неизвестно, что восхищало больше. – Брандт запретил? И ты послушался?</p><p>– Разумеется, нет, – буркнул Лютер. – Однако ее досье засекречено на самом высоком уровне! Равно как и твое, Итен! Что вообще происходит?</p><p>– А мое досье тебе зачем понадобилось?! – это становилось все интереснее и интереснее.</p><p>– Бенджи полез проверить, не стоит ли на нем такая большая красная печать, – кисло отозвался Лютер. – Он решил, что тебя убили! Перенервничал! Такое случается с людьми, когда их лишают всякой информации!</p><p>– С очень любопытными людьми, – пробормотал Итен.</p><p>– Да, с ним такое иногда бывает, – перекидывать ответственность друг на друга эта парочка любила. – Ты вообще как? И где?</p><p>– Около Чикаго, – уклончиво сказал он. – И со мной все нормально, передай Бенджи, пусть не волнуется.</p><p>– Ладно, – неохотно произнес Стикелл. – Но имей в виду – еще раз исчезнешь, я тебе голову откручу! Что за бестолочь, ничего его не учит…</p><p>– Пока, Лютер, рад был тебя слышать, – Итен сбросил вызов. Несмотря на то, что с Ильзой так ничего и не прояснилось, он не лукавил – знать, что кто-то беспокоился, было действительно полезно. До сих пор странно, но приятно.</p><p>Он в замешательстве уставился вниз, а потом чертыхнулся и отшвырнул ручку. Весь листок бумаги был покрыт рисунками: Ильза в анфас, в профиль, пренебрежительная улыбка на ее губах, завиток волос, аккуратная форма уха.</p><p>Итен сам не заметил, когда нарисовал это все.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. День 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На четвертый день ситуация мало-помалу начала превращаться в рутину: утренняя пробежка, перепалка с агентом, завтрак, работа, обед, перепалка с агентом, работа, ужин, перепалка с агентом, ленивые мысли о поиске каких-нибудь развлечений, работа, сон. С незначительными изменениями в последовательности, но режим установился.</p>
<p>Настроение у Ильзы колебалось между скукой и возрастающим интересом. Она ловила себя на том, что задание – если все же называть эту затянувшуюся передышку заданием, а не ссылкой, – оказалось сложнее, чем показалось в начале. Разумеется, не таким захватывающим, как работа под прикрытием в Синдикате или одна из международных миссий, о которых она достаточно прочитала в документах IMF. Ее агент – в какой-то момент Ильза начала называть его именно так, – был темной лошадкой, и попытки разгадать его стали в какой-то мере вызовом.</p>
<p>Сегодня, например, он обнаружил, что на заднем дворе есть кресла, на которых и расположился после обеда. Судя по тому, что притащил с собой ноутбук – собирался писать отчет. Но на деле, разумеется, вышло иначе: солнце светило слишком ярко, он нацепил темные очки и то ли загорал, то ли опять спал. Ильза приглядывала из окна кухни. После своей случайной находки она больше не удивлялась – если он сидит на анальгетиках, то спать ему должно хотеться постоянно.</p>
<p>Она знала об этом состоянии не понаслышке. Когда хочется просто спрятаться куда-нибудь, заползти в угол и молиться, чтобы тебя никто не трогал. Итен вроде бы так себя и вел – за исключением тех моментов, когда дразнил, провоцировал, пытался вытянуть информацию или бесил какими-то еще способами.</p>
<p>Может быть, это у него защитная реакция такая?</p>
<p>Ильза поморщилась. Ну какой идиот станет так себя вести?</p>
<p>Звонок в дверь нарушил ход ее мыслей. Почти сразу коротко пискнула сигнализация, оповещая о нарушении периметра. Ильза бесшумно вышла в коридор, достала пистолет из замаскированного сейфа в стене, что был запрограммирован открываться по отпечатку ладони присутствующих в доме агентов.</p>
<p>Ильза подошла ближе к двери, активировала систему внешнего наблюдения – небольшое прямоугольное устройство на стене, – и глянула на экран.</p>
<p>Женщина, молодая. Светлые волосы чуть ниже плеч, спортивного телосложения. Она похлопала рукой по сканеру, ругнулась себе под нос и заколотила кулаком в дверь.</p>
<p>– Откройте, пожалуйста!</p>
<p>Ильза в замешательстве уставилась на незваную гостью. Положила палец на кнопку, которой активировалась связь, и немного помедлила. Глянула на дисплей: высветился сигнал «Отказано в доступе».</p>
<p>– Кто вы такая? – спросила Ильза, поудобнее перехватывая рукоять пистолета.</p>
<p>Блондинка вскинула голову, глянула прямо в камеру – лицо у нее было бледное, заплаканное.</p>
<p>– Меня зовут Линдси Фэррис, действующий агент IMF! Пожалуйста, дайте мне поговорить с Итеном! Это очень важно, пожалуйста! Линдси Фэррис, личный номер три-двенадцать-семь-девяносто, – проговорила она, наклоняясь к сканеру, как будто это могло помочь. А когда не сработало, снова чертыхнулась и задрала голову.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, пустите меня! Я не причиню вреда, клянусь!</p>
<p>– Зачем вам нужен Итен?</p>
<p>Женщина помолчала. На экране Ильза видела, как та облизывает губы, нервно хмурится и обхватывает себя руками.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, – беспомощно повторила Линдси. – Я должна убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.</p>
<p>Ильза почувствовала, как брови поползли вверх. Это еще что за номер?</p>
<p>– Послушайте, мисс…</p>
<p>– Фэррис, – повторила та и еще раз попыталась приложить руку к сканеру. Датчик выдал предсказуемое «Отказано в доступе» – но, судя по всему, система как-то идентифицировала гостью, раз не высвечивала сигнал «Потенциально опасный объект». – Я вас очень прошу! От меня не будет никаких проблем, мне нужно просто поговорить с ним пять минут!</p>
<p>– Мне не оставили никаких распоряжений относительно посетителей. Я настоятельно рекомендую вам…</p>
<p>– Пусти ее.</p>
<p>Ильзе удалось не подпрыгнуть на месте, когда Итен вдруг оказался у нее за спиной. Он посмотрел на экран и вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Я ее знаю. Открой дверь.</p>
<p>Ты точно уверен, хотела переспросить Ильза, потому что прыгать от восторга Итен явно не собирался.</p>
<p>Но вместо этого она нажала кнопку, подтверждая разблокировку периметра.</p>
<p>Линдси зашла в дом – точнее, залетела, распахнула дверь и замерла, когда увидела Итена. Но ступор ее длился считанные секунды – в следующий миг она повисла у него на шее.</p>
<p>– Прости меня, пожалуйста, я так виновата, мне очень, очень жаль, Итен, пожалуйста, прости! – выпалила она на одном дыхании.</p>
<p>Ильза поймала взгляд Итена и беззвучно поинтересовалась – это еще что за хрень? Он отвел глаза и тоже вроде как приобнял Линдси.</p>
<p>– Тихо, тихо. Успокойся.</p>
<p>Она пробормотала еще что-то, шмыгнула носом и отстранилась, выставила перед собой руки.</p>
<p>– Да, точно. Прости. Я сейчас… ты прав, это неуместно.</p>
<p>Вблизи она выглядела еще моложе, чем на мониторе: лет двадцать пять – двадцать семь. Светлые волосы растрепаны, из одежды – джинсы, тонкий свитер и куртка.</p>
<p>– Я прилетела из Вашингтона сразу, как только смогла. Знаю, это необдуманный поступок, который может иметь свои последствия, но мне просто нужно было увидеть тебя и убедиться, что… что, ну…</p>
<p>Линдси оглядела его с ног до головы, будто проверяя, все ли на месте.</p>
<p>– Откуда ты узнала, где меня искать? – хладнокровно поинтересовался Итен.</p>
<p>– Лютер сказал, – Линдси поморщилась, точь-в-точь как мелкий воришка, который стянул из магазина пачку леденцов и угодил прямиком в руки полиции на выходе. – Я его все время доставала звонками… вот он и признался, только чтобы отстала…</p>
<p>Итен стоял и смотрел на нее. Похоже, он понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Ильза кашлянула, и гостья быстро развернулась к ней.</p>
<p>– Ох, простите, что я так ворвалась!..</p>
<p>– Ильза – Линдси, – представил их Итен друг другу. И добавил, не слишком охотно. – Ильза здесь работает над какими-то старыми делами по распоряжению Ханли. Линдси… хм, Линдси наша коллега из подразделения, она, хм…</p>
<p>– Итен был моим куратором какое-то время, – пояснила та, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия.</p>
<p>В качестве приветствия Ильза поставила пистолет на предохранитель.</p>
<p>Линдси побледнела еще сильнее и уронила руку. Отрывисто кивнула и повернулась к Итену.</p>
<p>– Я просто хотела убедиться, что…</p>
<p>– Пойдем, – он перебил ее, положил руку на плечи и аккуратно подтолкнул в глубину дома. – Нам нужно поговорить.</p>
<p>Он направлял ее – сначала на кухню, потом разблокировал вторую дверь и вывел на задний двор. Заинтригованная, Ильза следовала за ними – но вынуждена была в конце концов остановиться. Беседа явно была не предназначена для чужих ушей.</p>
<p>Итен развернул кресла и переставил их так, чтобы Линдси оказалась спиной к окнам. Умно, ничего не скажешь. Ильза поймала себя на том, что наблюдает за этой рекогносцировкой с уважением и раздражением одновременно. Он не мог наверняка знать, что она читает по губам, но принял все меры, чтобы этого не допустить. Весьма предусмотрительно, за исключением того, что Ильза прекрасно видела лицо самого Итена. Неужели он был так уверен в себе?</p>
<p>Линдси склонилась вперед, начала что-то говорить. Весь язык ее тела свидетельствовал о волнении, вызванном… чем именно? Она дрожала, словно натянутая струна, делала целую кучу всяких мелких, суетливых движений. Итен слушал спокойно – даже чересчур спокойно, будто все сказанное его совершенно не касалось. Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, руки расслабленно лежали на подлокотниках. Смотрел сочувственно, слегка склонив голову, и время от времени кивал.</p>
<p>Ильза хмыкнула, отвернулась от окна.</p>
<p>Она не станет подглядывать, вот еще! Она выше этого, выше проклятых агентов с их проклятыми тайнами, она не будет!</p>
<p>Минуты полторы ушло на перекладывание бумаг из одной стопки в другую, потом еще столько же Ильза пялилась в экран ноутбука, пытаясь вспомнить, где остановилась, но в результате не выдержала.</p>
<p><em>– Все хорошо,</em> – сказал Итен, – <em>все нормально, видишь? Мы справились.</em></p>
<p>Что отвечала ему Линдси, осталось неизвестным. Кажется, она постепенно успокаивалась, переставала дергаться и елозить на кресле.</p>
<p><em>– Ты не должна извиняться,</em> – Итен терпеливо смотрел на нее и повторял, снова и снова, пытаясь убедить. – <em>Все хорошо. Ты ни в чем не виновата. Я уже говорил тебе, что ответственность за принятое решение целиком и полностью лежит на мне. Со временем ты это поймешь… Не за что. Абсолютно не за что. Это часть моей работы, Линдси, и твоей тоже. Все нормально.</em></p>
<p>Они не провалили операцию, это точно. Но произошло что-то такое, что сильно отразилась на Линдси – Ильза сильно сомневалась, что такой человек, как Итен, мог взять в команду хныкающую девчонку, которая была на волосок от истерики. Почему-то Ильза не могла даже мысли об этом допустить. Он был куратором Линдси, а значит, трезво оценивал ее возможности. И вряд ли допустил бы на полевую работу в таком состоянии. А это означает, что последняя миссия все перевернула. Что же у них случилось?</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела в окно, на губы Итена, но он молчал. Линдси больше не размахивала руками в воздухе, только пожимала плечами время от времени и разводила ладони в сторону. Как будто в недоумении, поражена чем-то.</p>
<p><em>– Это не твоя вина,</em> – в который уже раз сказал Итен. <em>– Знаю, это трудно. Нет, не было. Случалось и похуже…</em></p>
<p>Он фыркнул, покачал головой и улыбнулся, белоснежные зубы сверкнули на солнце.</p>
<p>Ее агент мог улыбаться по-разному, но такой улыбки Ильза еще не видела – славной, чуточку усталой и настоящей. Пожалуй, он больше не вызывал отвращения, как при первой встрече. Может быть, когда так улыбается, он в общем даже и ничего. Она почувствовала себя виноватой еще больше – мало того, что подслушивала разговор, так еще и подглядывала!</p>
<p>Но Итен сам виноват. Итен и его тайны, его лекарства на тумбочке у кровати, его непутевая девчонка-агент, его улыбки.</p>
<p>Ох.</p>
<p>Испытывать досаду на саму себя – это определенно что-то новенькое.</p>
<p>Ильза повернулась к шкафу и начала доставать чашки. Сколько эти двое за окном уже разговаривали – двадцать минут, полчаса? Пожалуй, хватит. В конце концов, это была идея Ханли – не спускать глаз с Итена.</p>
<p>Когда она открыла дверь и вышла на задний двор, нарочно издавая как можно больше шума, агенты предсказуемо молчали.</p>
<p>Линдси казалась менее напряженной, если не принимать во внимание покрасневшие глаза – явно плакала. Но ее опущенные плечи, более раскованная поза и спокойно лежащие на коленях руки свидетельствовали о том, что разговор пошел на пользу.</p>
<p>– Я подумала, что вы оба не откажетесь от чая, – разыграла беспроигрышную карту приветливой идиотки Ильза, и к своему удивлению получила в ответ благодарный взгляд от Итена. Это было неожиданно, но разбираться что к чему сейчас было некогда. Ильза запомнила этот момент и отложила его подальше – потом поразмыслит на досуге, с чего вдруг он такой добренький.</p>
<p>– Ой, да, спасибо, было бы неплохо, – немного, но оживилась Линдси.</p>
<p>Ильза заварила чай, как полагается: чайные листья, а не дешевые пакетики, дала настояться ровно семь минут и про молоко не забыла. На кухне отыскалось еще какое-то сладкое печенье, и Ильза добросовестно пересыпала его в вазочку. Оба агента с интересом наблюдали за сервировкой стола, но ни словом не прокомментировали.</p>
<p>– Мама учила меня заваривать чай. Это было что-то вроде настоящего ритуала – сначала мы вместе открывали все банки и нюхали, чтобы я могла выбрать подходящий сорт из имеющихся, потом она рассказывала, какой температуры должна быть вода. Я отмеряла точное количество листьев в чайник – у нас была специальная мерная ложка – а она заливала их водой и накрывала чайник льняной салфеткой. А потом протягивала мне свои наручные часы, чтобы засечь время – для каждого сорта свое, – Ильза болтала, почти не задумываясь. – Здесь, конечно, выбирать не приходится, но я вообще удивлена, что есть хоть такой чай. С молоком?</p>
<p>Они оба отказались. Ильза пожала плечами – ну нет, так нет.</p>
<p>То, что она тоже будет пить чай с ними, даже не обсуждалось – Ильза просто придвинула к столу третье кресло, уселась, взяла свою кружку и поднесла к носу, принюхиваясь.</p>
<p>– Не сказать, что шикарно, но сойдет.</p>
<p>– Я прощу прощения за то, что так ворвалась, – Линдси положила в чашку примерно половину сахарницы и теперь пыталась размешать. – Последние дни были немного трудными… А потом, как только я узнала, что Итен здесь…</p>
<p>– Линдси была в моей группе на последней миссии, – снизошел до объяснений Итен.</p>
<p>Спасибо большое, а то ж никто не догадался!</p>
<p>Тем не менее, Ильза кивнула ему – пусть знает, что она высоко ценит откровенность.</p>
<p>Линдси, которая все мешала сахар в чашке, тяжело вздохнула.</p>
<p>– У нас приключилась довольно непростая ситуация…</p>
<p>– Однако все уже позади, – твердо произнес Итен, транслируя испепеляющим взглядом, языком всего тела вполне явный, пусть и невербальный приказ: заткнись!</p>
<p>Однако Линдси была то ли невнимательной ученицей, то ли слишком огорченной, чтобы это заметить.</p>
<p>– Да уж: нет нерешаемых проблем, есть неприятные решения, – невесело хмыкнула она.</p>
<p>Ильза подняла брови:</p>
<p>– Это же любимая фразочка Истбрука, так?</p>
<p>– Точно! – Линдси наконец оторвалась от созерцания сахарного сиропа в чашке. – После нее он обычно заявляет, что мы все тут – либо часть решения, либо часть проблемы.</p>
<p>– И статистика только подтверждает его правоту, – хмыкнул Итен. Обрадовался, наверное, что можно так просто перевести тему. – Брандт говорит, что как минимум два процента всех работников агентурных сетей – потенциальные террористы!</p>
<p>– Уильям Брандт? – уточнила Ильза. – Такой занудный мужик, который смотрит на всех вокруг, как на дерьмо, и раздает указания противным голосом?</p>
<p>Итен и Линдси переглянулись, после чего он пожал плечами и безмятежно заявил:</p>
<p>– Ага. Главный аналитик. И не то, чтобы ты сильно ошибалась…</p>
<p>– А Гербертсон? – перебила его Линдси. – Голос у него еще противней, гонора побольше, а он всего лишь заместитель начальника информационной безопасности!</p>
<p>– Да этот же просто гавнюк! – воскликнула Ильза. – Совсем свихнувшийся на работе параноидальный хрыч! Я бы с легкостью записала его в те два процента, – она ткнула пальцем в Итена, – о которых ты говорил! Куда смотрит Ханли!</p>
<p>– Вот именно, – закивала Линдси, – полностью согласна!</p>
<p>– Нет-нет, – вмешался Итен, – я хочу знать, что ты еще думаешь про Брандта! Весьма любопытно! Когда я с ним познакомился, то сразу решил, что это мутный тип!</p>
<p>Следующие сорок минут они с восторгом перемывали кости коллегам – Ильза вполне могла сойти за свою, потому что за полгода уже познакомилась с большей частью начальников подразделений, отделов и структурных отрядов. Радость, конечно, непереносимая, но и польза, как оказалось, тоже есть. Линдси без малейшего зазрения совести травила байки о начальстве, пила свой сироп ни разу не поморщившись, хрустела печеньем и вообще постепенно оживала. У нее даже щеки чуть порозовели.</p>
<p>Итен по большей части молчал, но время от времени вставлял свои замечания – довольно бессмысленные для последующего использования, но весьма ценные в рамках протекающего разговора. О некоторых подробностях, похоже, и Линдси не знала.</p>
<p>Весьма предсказуемо, вскоре беседа свернула на полевых агентов.</p>
<p>– Я тут прочитала об одном типе, который умудрился сходить в самоволку три раза – и все три раза проводил собственное расследование и отыскивал виноватых в IMF!</p>
<p>– Статистика, – повторил Итен, однако его обманчиво назидательный тон не вязался с ухмылкой.</p>
<p>– Что-то знакомое, – Линдси закинула ногу на ногу и теперь болтала носком, – расскажи еще?</p>
<p>Ильза порылась в памяти и вытащила еще пару ярких деталей:</p>
<p>– Из-за него взорвали один из мостов через Чесапикский пролив, и еще он как-то залез на Бурдж-Халифа в Дубае. Не знаю уж, зачем, но это было абсолютным безумием.</p>
<p>Линдси неуверенно улыбнулась, посмотрела на Итена. Он фыркнул, покачал головой и сознался:</p>
<p>– Да, я знаю такого. Совершенно чокнутый!</p>
<p>Они с Линдси переглянулись и захихикали. Ильза внимательно наблюдала за ними, пытаясь отыскать хоть какую-то подсказку в отношении того, что произошло на предыдущем задании. Они убили кого-то? Несанкционированная ликвидация? Какая-то случайная ошибка, из-за которой все покатилось под откос? И виновата в этом была Линдси – судя по тому, как она яростно рвалась извиняться, как смотрела на Итена, жалобно и умоляюще.</p>
<p>Она напортачила, а он прикрыл. Миссия была завершена, но цена, судя по всему, оказалась больше, чем они оба смогли вынести.</p>
<p>Любовниками, они, разумеется, не были, – отметила про себя Ильза какой-то отстраненной частью сознания. То, как они прикасались друг к другу, как смотрели – нет, определенно не любовники. Между ними существовала какая-то тайна, но разгадать ее не получалось.</p>
<p>Спустя еще немного времени Линдси вспомнила, что ей нужно успеть на самолет обратно в Лэнгли, и ринулась прощаться. С легкой заминкой, но опять повисла у Итена на шее, что-то пробормотала на ухо – Ильза стояла слишком далеко, чтобы услышать. Потом Линдси все-таки от него отлипла, повернулась к Ильзе и пожала руку. Явно хотела еще что-то сказать, но присутствие Итена помешало: она кинула на него жалобный взгляд, вздохнула и произнесла:</p>
<p>– Я надеюсь, что мы скоро увидимся…</p>
<p>– Разумеется, – Итен скрестил руки на груди и привалился к стене. – Только не забывай, что я тебе говорил.</p>
<p>Линдси кивнула, снова глянула на Ильзу и развела руками:</p>
<p>– Вы тут остаетесь вдвоем, хм… Не то чтобы вы хорошо знали друг друга… В подобной ситуации… Все довольно трудно получается…</p>
<p>– И-и-и? – протянула заинтригованная Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен, похоже, прекрасно понимал, что та хочет сказать, но помогать не собирался – более того, он весьма интенсивно мешал одним своим присутствием.</p>
<p>– В общем, я верю, что вы позаботитесь друг о друге, – пробормотала Линдси и выскочила за дверь.</p>
<p>Еще интересней. Ильза повернулась к Итену за объяснениями, но он только плечами пожал. Мол, понятия не имею, о чем она тут говорила, и не спрашивай!</p>
<p>– Ее не выпустят в поле еще дольше, чем нас.</p>
<p>– Да, – согласился Итен с некоторой досадой. – Жаль такой потенциал.</p>
<p>Где он в ней нашел потенциал, Ильза не понимала, но Итену видней, он эту Линдси дольше знает. Та еще девица – с такими истериками она бы и первый порог психологических тестов не прошла. Их обоих пытали?..</p>
<p>Ну, вот Ильза и сказала это слово. Пусть только про себя, а не вслух, но все равно. Официально признала все неприятное дерьмо, от которого старательно отмахивалась последние несколько дней. Ее агент попал в мерзкую историю с пытками. И что им теперь, сесть рядом и делиться опытом?</p>
<p>– Весьма милая легенда про чай и маму, – Итен развеял все мрачные размышления.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – буркнула Ильза. – Мне тоже нравится.</p>
<p>– Только что придумала или настоящая?</p>
<p>Она глянула на него, выгнув бровь.</p>
<p>– А сам как думаешь?</p>
<p>Он изучал ее несколько секунд, внимательно и серьезно, потом пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Не знаю.</p>
<p>– Вот и отлично, – Ильза улыбнулась и пошла собирать посуду.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Как только Итен вернулся в свою комнату, Ильза открыла ноутбук и опять вошла в базу IMF. Только вот на этот раз данных у нее было побольше.</p>
<p>Линдси Фэррис.</p>
<p>Она вбила имя в строку поиска и приготовилась, что система выдаст ошибку или полностью закрытый файл, запечатанный семью печатями, засекреченный раздел, в который Ильзу никогда не пустят, что бы она ни делала, как бы ни старалась.</p>
<p>А потом досье все-таки появилось на экране.</p>
<p>Ильза с жадностью набросилась на информацию, перескакивая через строчки, пытаясь найти что-то важное, пока кто-то в ЦРУ не просек, куда она залезла, и не закрыл доступ, что называется, на лету.</p>
<p>Перспективный курсант, владение оружием, боевые искусства… это все несущественно… Сдала полевой экзамен с отличием два года назад, молодец… Участие в операциях, так…</p>
<p>Она перелистнула пару страниц, чтобы добраться до недавних событий: последняя миссия была датирована концом прошлого месяца. Вот, наверное, это оно. Ильза кликнула мышкой по папке с подробностями операции, и на экран выскочила табличка «У вас недостаточно прав для просмотра».</p>
<p>– Ах ты ж дрянь, – шепотом выругалась Ильза. Вернулась на страницу обратно, нашла ссылку на отметки кураторов, попыталась открыть их – и снова потерпела поражение. – Что ж ты за дерьмо такое!..</p>
<p>Назад на последнюю миссию, отыскать список участников группы – и тут Ильзе наконец улыбнулось счастье. Да так улыбнулось, что она пораженно охнула, откидываясь назад от неожиданности.</p>
<p>Нет, не может быть!..</p>
<p>Это какая-то дурацкая шутка, бредовый розыгрыш, нет, она не могла так…</p>
<p>Опозориться.</p>
<p>Ильза захлопнула ноутбук и со стоном уронила голову на сложенные руки.</p>
<p>Ее агент, ее Итен, этот чертов придурок, был тем самым сумасшедшим психом, про которого не так давно Ильза распиналась перед Линдси! Итен Хант, вот как его звали! Один из профи самого высокого уровня в IMF, который был слишком хорош для того, чтобы соблюдать правила, и поэтому регулярно их нарушал!</p>
<p>И она только что рассказала Итену о его собственных выходках!</p>
<p>Ильза вцепилась зубами в нижнюю губу – очень сильно хотелось орать. Ногами топать, и, может быть, что-нибудь кинуть в стену. А еще лучше, в голову агента.</p>
<p>Как он вообще посмел? Сидел тут, хихикал, переглядывался с Линдси… а ведь и она была в курсе! Фэррис могла бы сказать хоть что-то, намекнуть, заставить Ильзу замолчать. Но никто из них ничего не сделал, сохраняя свою условную анонимность.</p>
<p>Или, возможно, Итен не хотел ставить Ильзу в еще более неловкое положение. Она первая вспомнила Ханта, со смаком перечислила все его прегрешения – или, может, стоило говорить приключения? Он гордится, что раз в несколько лет поднимает на уши все Управление?</p>
<p>Хотелось немедленно ворваться к нему в комнату и спросить – какого черта?</p>
<p>И тем самым выставить себя еще большей дурой. Нет, со своим прозрением Ильза слегка запоздала – так что теперь придется проглотить стыд и вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.</p>
<p>Да, точно.</p>
<p>Она подняла голову, тоскливо покосилась на ноутбук и снова открыла его. Попыталась разузнать еще немного о Ханте, но его досье было заблокировано. Все, что оставалось Ильзе – краткие упоминания в аналитике, примеры тех самых «неприятных решений», которые приносили, тем не менее, ожидаемый результат. И решение проблем.</p>
<p>Итен и Линдси решали проблемы, пока Ильза сидела на одном месте и пыталась доказать всем этим проклятым бюрократам, что она умеет работать. Итен и Линдси были в поле, они попались, их пытали, а теперь Ильза обижается на них.</p>
<p>Ерунда, она просто завидует. И не завидует одновременно. То самое чувство, которое не имеет названия, когда злость, разочарование, облегчение и сожаление сплетаются в комок и пульсируют внутри. Не дают покоя ни на секунду, заставляют проигрывать ситуации в собственной голове снова и снова, пытаться найти единственно правильный выбор.</p>
<p>Она крепко влипла, осознала Ильза в половине второго ночи, переворачиваясь с правого бока на левый. И Ханли – настоящий гавнюк. Нет, неспроста он их здесь посадил с Итеном. Либо они поубивают друг друга, либо им придется найти общий язык. Гребаная школа выживания. Вопросов стало еще больше, чем прежде: неужели ее ценят так же высоко, как и Ханта? И что – по прошествии двух недель она должна дать оценку его готовности к полевой работе? Это Хант, он безумен – и он способен вытащить на себе любое, даже самое безнадежное дело.</p>
<p>– Господи, – пробормотала Ильза, натягивая одеяло на голову.</p>
<p>Знать бы еще, как у Итена получается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. День 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ильза подняла руку и постучала в дверь костяшками пальцев.</p>
<p>– Итен, можно мне войти?</p>
<p>Провернула ручку, надавила – но дверь оказалась заперта.</p>
<p>– Ильза?.. Что-то случилось? – донеслось изнутри.</p>
<p>– Нет, просто у меня возникла одна идея... Думаю, тебе должно понравиться мое предложение… Слушай, так очень неудобно общаться, можно войти?</p>
<p>Он все еще колебался. Ильза нахмурилась.</p>
<p>– Если я не вовремя, так и скажи, мы можем позже все…</p>
<p>Замок щелкнул, и дверь распахнулась.</p>
<p>– Прошу, – Итен пропустил Ильзу внутрь и бросил на нее оценивающий взгляд. – Раз пришла, можешь помочь кое с чем?</p>
<p>– Да, разумеется, – с готовностью закивала она, – что надо делать?</p>
<p>– Держи, – Итен кинул ей какой-то небольшой пакет, в котором Ильза с удивлением признала медицинский бинт.</p>
<p>– А что надо… – начала она и тут же осеклась. Впервые за все время Итен был не в толстовке, а в футболке с коротким рукавом. Его правое запястье плотно обхватывала свежая повязка, а левое – Ильза перевела взгляд – на левом словно был надет толстый браслет из ярко-красных линий. Раны, некоторые настолько глубокие, что для них понадобились швы, на вид совсем свежие, не больше недели. – Ох… – выдохнула Ильза.</p>
<p>– Нужно просто намазать антисептиком и забинтовать, – Итен вручил ей тюбик и с сомнением переспросил. – Справишься?</p>
<p>– Это, конечно, задача не из простых, требующая высокой квалификации и особых навыков… – Ильза уже овладела собой и решила, что сарказм – лучшая форма защиты. – Но я буду стараться изо всех сил.</p>
<p>Она усадила Итена на край матраса, сама пристроилась рядом и уложила его руку себе на колени. Вблизи шрамы выглядели еще хуже, но по крайней мере о них хорошо позаботились – раны были чистыми, без видимой инфекции.</p>
<p>– Наручники слишком прочные оказались? – между делом спросила Ильза, осторожно распределяя мазь по коже. Расположение ран – кольцом вокруг запястья – не оставляло простора для фантазии.</p>
<p>Итен слегка поморщился – не от боли, а от воспоминаний, и ответил в тон:</p>
<p>– Нет, висели слишком высоко. Так что ты хотела предложить?</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Ильза делала вид, что слишком занята, оборачивая бинтом его руку, а на самом деле пыталась решить, стоит ли озвучивать с таким трудом найденный вчера вариант. Или уже сегодня – заснуть удалось далеко за полночь. И вот, на тебе, получи – фантазия услужливо подбрасывала картины с участием Итена и наручников, которые, мать его, висели высоко! А также Итена, иголок и плоскогубцев: свежие полоски пластыря закрывали сорванные ногти на обеих руках. Ильза тщательно рассмотрела Линдси – но у той пальцы были в полном порядке. Даже синяков нигде не наблюдалось: Лидси не хромала, не морщилась от резких движений и вообще не производила впечатление человека, которого пытали.</p>
<p>Ну да ладно. Потом, все потом.</p>
<p>– Мне надоело здесь торчать. Хочу съездить вечером в центр города, выпить пива в каком-нибудь баре. Поедешь со мной? – отлично вышло, недаром с утра потренировалась. Никакой просьбы о снисхождении в голосе, ни досады, ни предложения перемирия – какого уже по счету?</p>
<p>– Поеду, – долго Итен не раздумывал, буквально пару секунд. Что-то подобное Ильза подозревала: согласен на что угодно, если это станет перерывом в написании отчета.</p>
<p>Она кивнула, возвращаясь к делу, начала закреплять край бинта. Его рука, тяжелая и теплая, расслаблено лежала у нее на коленях.</p>
<p>– Сухожилия не задеты? – взыграл практический интерес. Ильза сидела достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить его запах: лосьон после бритья, зубная паста, дешевый шампунь, который был в доме – для себя Ильза в первый же день купила другой, получше качеством. Итену, похоже, наплевать – его волосы и так блестят. Когда чистые, разумеется. Первое появление в образе бомжа-алкоголика Ильза теперь никогда не забудет. Итен Хант, один из лучших полевых оперативников IMF, приятно познакомиться!</p>
<p>– Просто повезло, – он покрутил рукой, демонстрируя подвижность запястья. – Восстанавливать долго придется, но хотя бы так.</p>
<p>– У меня было растяжение связок пару раз, – выкопала из памяти тщательно закопанное Ильза. Иногда можно себе позволить. Ради Ханта – того, о котором она прочитала в отчетах, всего из себя героического и отчаянного. С этим, уставшим и упрямым, описания не особо совпадали, как Ильза ни старалась их совместить.</p>
<p>– Хуже всего, когда начинаешь заново разрабатывать, – он кивнул, отдавая должное ее откровениям. – Ну так что, вечером?</p>
<p>Итен потянулся за толстовкой, надел ее и тряхнул головой, пытаясь откинуть с лица волосы. Потом, когда не удалось, прочесал их пальцами и вопросительно уставился на Ильзу.</p>
<p>– В восемь, – она поняла намек и встала. – Подготовь какую-нибудь светскую беседу, а лучше несколько. Мне же, понимаешь, будет трудно сдержаться и не спросить, почему Линдси вчера перед тобой извинялась.</p>
<p>– О, – коротко сказал Итен. – То есть мне даже не сочинять правдоподобных версий? Какое облегчение!</p>
<p>Ильза кинула в него тюбиком с остатками мази и вышла из комнаты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Подбирать слова было трудно.</p>
<p>Нет, Итен предполагал что-то подобное и почти смирился с необходимостью сидеть над одной страницей целый день, но тут появилась Линдси и все стало еще хуже.</p>
<p>С одной стороны, конечно, он понимал ее чувства, знал, что сам бы поступил точно так же: сорвался через полстраны, только чтобы увидеть, обменяться несколькими фразами, чтобы взять за руку и убедиться – все, хорошо, живой.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, дальнейшая карьера Линдси после этой выходки оказалась в еще более шатком состоянии, нежели его собственная. Она действовала импульсивно и необдуманно, а он… что ж, его стиль работы всегда был, гм, немного нешаблонным.</p>
<p>Специфическое сочетание отваги и идиотизма на основе из надежды, щедро политое удачей, как однажды выразился Уильям. Они тогда выпили с Брандтом – не так много, чтобы потерять голову, но достаточно, чтобы расслабиться, и Уилл минут сорок втолковывал ему, что так работать нельзя, попросту невозможно, немыслимо!</p>
<p>– Ты видел букву i в названии нашего подразделения? Это я, – Итен ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, – я делаю невыполнимое. А ты идешь за пивом.</p>
<p>Брандт даже не обиделся. Грустно посмотрел на него, как на дебила, и правда пошел за пивом.</p>
<p>Послать Линдси… ну, куда-нибудь, чтобы занялась делом, а не страдала, было хорошей идеей – за исключением того, что Итен больше не имел права отдавать ей приказы. Хотя, если бы он попросил, она бы точно послушалась. Но имел ли он право просить?..</p>
<p>Он даже Ильзу не мог просить – сегодня утром случайно получилось. Раньше Итен все время справлялся сам, никаких проблем, спасибо! Но Ильза хотела ответов, хотела объяснений, он чувствовал на себе ее подозрительный взгляд все время, пока Линдси умоляла простить ее, запинаясь и всхлипывая, и в конце концов Ильза снова победила.</p>
<p>Она была упрямой, терпеливой и неотступной.</p>
<p>И еще чертовски стильной.</p>
<p>Карандаш для глаз и немного румян превратили Ильзу в настоящую красавицу, а узкие джинсы и туфли на каблуках только завершили образ. На сей раз она не стала собирать волосы в хвост, и они мягкими волнами спускались ниже плеч. Итен скользнул по ней взглядом – только чтобы определить, где она спрятала нож в этот раз. Пряча ухмылку в уголке рта, Ильза чуть распахнула куртку, показывая потайной карман.</p>
<p>– Очень предусмотрительно, – одобрил Итен. – Всегда так ходишь?</p>
<p>– Нет, только на улицу, – она переступила с ноги на ногу, выглядывая такси. – И в душ. Однажды пришлось задушить одного типа занавеской, больше так не рискую.</p>
<p>– Можно просто головой об раковину. Зачем такие сложности?</p>
<p>Ильза покосилась на него так, будто оценивала интеллектуальные способности – и результат ее не обрадовал.</p>
<p>– Прости, – запоздало сообразил Итен, – разные весовые категории. Точно.</p>
<p>– Я пыталась утопить его в биде, – призналась Ильза после паузы, – но чертов ублюдок стряхнул меня за секунду. Поэтому занавеска. И с тех пор я всегда кладу нож поблизости.</p>
<p>Подошла их машина, и с обсуждения рабочих моментов пришлось перейти на более отвлеченные темы.</p>
<p>– Интересно, почему выбрали именно Нейпервилль, – Итен придержал дверь для Ильзы. Она скользнула на сиденье и уже из салона ответила:</p>
<p>– Я не знаю, может потому, что это самое лучшее место для жизни в штатах? Они как-то заняли второе место в рейтинге по благополучию с каким-то мизерным индексом преступности. Здесь же ничего не происходит! Я читала городские новости: сто сорок тысяч человек, и самое громкое преступление прошлой недели – кража десяти ящиков ананасов из местного, как же его, Garden Fresh Market!</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Не веришь – сам посмотри! Хуже только то, что на следующий день ананасы вернули! Оказалось, что поставщики между собой что-то не поделили!</p>
<p>– Ну, это все же пригород Чикаго, – заметил Итен, едва сдерживая смех. – Ананасовая мафия, все такое…</p>
<p>– Ананасовая мафия, – Ильза повернулась к нему, склонила голову на бок. – Ты же не ту политическую группу в Австралии имеешь в виду?</p>
<p>– Нет, – Итен покачал головой, – абсолютно точно нет. К тому же Кевина Радда давно выкинули с поста главы лейбористов и теневое министерство сразу распалось.</p>
<p>– Мы безнадежны, – вздохнула Ильза.</p>
<p>Остаток пути они провели в молчании. Водитель довез их до Джефферсон авеню, в окрестностях которой располагались многочисленные рестораны и бары.</p>
<p>– Куда теперь? – поинтересовался Итен.</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею, – Ильза пожала плечами. – Так далеко мое планирование не заходило.</p>
<p>Он покрутил головой по сторонам и махнул рукой в сторону ирландского паба:</p>
<p>– Предлагаю туда.</p>
<p>– Сойдет!</p>
<p>Они не сговариваясь выбрали столик в дальнем углу, из которого просматривался весь зал и еще часть веранды в окно, заказали напитки: Ильза темное пиво, Итен – содовую.</p>
<p>Людей пока было немного, но вечер только начинался, а место, судя по всему, пользовалось популярностью среди местных и приезжих.</p>
<p>– Интересно, ананасы у них краденые? – мимоходом заметил Итен, изучая меню.</p>
<p>Ильза, которая только пригубила пиво, закашлялась, замахала на него рукой.</p>
<p>– Хватит уже!</p>
<p>– Ты сама сказала – светская беседа.</p>
<p>– Оставь в покое ананасы!</p>
<p>– Ладно, – покорно согласился он, – но ты первая начала.</p>
<p>– Первым начал тот, кто украл проклятые ананасы, – Ильза отставила бокал, облокотилась на спинку стула и закинула ногу на ногу. – И кто про них написал тоже. А я просто попала в водоворот событий.</p>
<p>Профиль у нее был идеальный, Итен поневоле залюбовался.</p>
<p>– Однако ты же приняла решение – читать новости. И значит, оказалась вовлечена в общественную, культурную и криминальную жизнь этого места. Так что ананасы, воры и журналисты – неотъемлемая часть твоего сегодняшнего дня. И завтрашнего тоже. И еще сколько нам тут торчать?..</p>
<p>Ильза снисходительно покосилась на него, но Итен не дал ей и рта раскрыть.</p>
<p>– Я сейчас перейду на другую тему, дай еще минутку. Вся эта ананасово-преступная метафора как нельзя лучше отражает происходящее с нами. Кто-то где-то крадет что-то, а мы вынуждены жонглировать ананасами, пока какой-нибудь не свалится нам на голову.</p>
<p>– Или мы крадем их первыми, – ее взгляд из отстраненного превратился в заинтересованный.</p>
<p>– Или они вообще тухлые.</p>
<p>– Или не ананасы вовсе, а очень даже кокосы.</p>
<p>– Ой, – он поморщился. – Тогда жонглировать ими довольно трудно.</p>
<p>– Но остановиться уже невозможно, – Ильза наклонилась вперед, – потому что где-то сияющий огнями Garden Fresh Market ждет свои десять ящиков, что бы ни случилось. И мы сортируем эти кокосы, ананасы, отделяем гнилые от свежих день за днем, потому что это наша работа. Наша святая обязанность.</p>
<p>– Поменьше сарказма, – предупредил Итен, тоже придвигаясь поближе, – когда говоришь об этих прекрасных плодах. Надо с уважением и любовью. Иначе местные новости тебе этого не простят.</p>
<p>Недоумевающий официант, который уже несколько секунд стоял возле столика, кашлянул, привлекая внимание.</p>
<p>– Если вы уже готовы заказывать…</p>
<p>– Да, разумеется, – Итен ткнул пальцем в меню, отмечая выбранные блюда, и придвинул Ильзе. – Дорогая?</p>
<p>Это вырвалось случайно. Ну, не на все сто процентов – дразнить ее было так весело!</p>
<p>Ильза замерла на какой-то почти неощутимый миг, на долю секунды – и тут же подхватила подачу, лукаво улыбаясь.</p>
<p>– Не знаю, милый. Мне хочется крылышек в меду, у вас есть куриные крылышки в меду?..</p>
<p>Официант наконец добился от них заказа и ушел, а Итен и Ильза – взрослые люди, опытные специалисты – остались хихикать, точно маленькие дети.</p>
<p>– Хватит уже, – Итен остановился первым, потирая правый бок, где постоянно ныло поломанное ребро. – Ты испугала парня!</p>
<p>– А ты чуть не испугал меня, – Ильза прищурила серые глаза и потянулась за пивом. – Мог бы и предупредить.</p>
<p>– Импровизация – мой конек, – он поднял свой стакан и шутливо отсалютовал ей. – Привыкай. Если будем работать вместе, придется постоянно импровизировать.</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела на него не мигая, а потом спросила:</p>
<p>– Ты тоже думаешь, что Ханли этого добивается?</p>
<p>– А чего же еще? – у Итена практически не осталось сомнений. – Он хочет, чтобы мы… жонглировали ананасами спина к спине.</p>
<p>Ильза посмотрела в сторону, облизнула губы. Она казалась обманчиво хрупкой, какой-то беззащитной. Женщина, которая задушила напавшего на нее бандита занавеской из ванной, которая носила нож в потайном кармане куртки.</p>
<p>– Сомневаешься, что мы сработаемся? – он хотел, чтобы она обернулась. Ну же, давай. И пусть говорит, что хочет. Ей решать.</p>
<p>Ильза повернула голову, задумчиво потеребила прядь волос. Не отработанный жест, призванный соблазнять, очаровывать, а какая-то давняя привычка, в которой-то и сексуального ничего не было. Человеческое – да. Немного настоящей Ильзы, которая нет-нет и проглядывала наружу.</p>
<p>Итен опустил глаза.</p>
<p>– Сомневаюсь, – негромко подтвердила она. – Я теперь во всем сомневаюсь. В тебе, в себе, про остальных и говорить нечего. А сработаемся или нет – надо попробовать, чтобы понять.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Взрывающаяся жвачка, – медленно повторила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Честное слово! – Итен, едва сдерживая смех, поднял правую руку. – Клянусь, она взорвалась!</p>
<p>– И сколько галлонов было в том аквариуме?</p>
<p>– Четыреста, не меньше, – он пожал плечами, – а может быть больше. Я видел только часть на первом этаже, а потом вся вода вылилась и стало не до подсчетов.</p>
<p>– Господи, – Ильза покачала головой, – поверить не могу, что все это происходило на самом деле!</p>
<p>Итен смотрел на нее и ухмылялся. Рассказывал он так, будто сам до сих пор не мог справиться с шоком – все получилось? Серьезно? Чудом, не иначе. Ильзе такое удивление было знакомо не понаслышке.</p>
<p>Удивительно, как все просто у них получилось. Слово за слово, разговор потек рекой. Красивая метафора, вот только обстоятельства не те. Но ничего, иногда можно и развлечься.</p>
<p>Ильза решила, что срок давности уже прошел, и рассказала ему про Санкт-Петербург: опустила все лишние подробности, поменяла имена и некоторые детали. Все оказалось не так страшно, а местами даже весело. В ответ Итен поведал ей о Праге – тоже выборочно, избегая подводных камней и вероятных вопросов. Обмениваться байками о работе с ним оказалось неожиданно легко – как будто много лет друг друга знали. Хант не выделывался, не пытался впечатлить, он искренне восхищался, совсем как ребенок – жвачка, которая взрывается! Можешь такое представить?..</p>
<p>Ильза смеялась. Впервые за долгое время не нужно было притворяться, держать лицо и соответствовать чьим-то представлениям. Понятное дело, что расслабиться целиком не получалось: она нет-нет и оглядывала весь зал – просто так, на всякий случай, и замечала, что Итен тоже изредка проверяет периметр.</p>
<p>– А рыбы из аквариума?</p>
<p>Он закатил глаза.</p>
<p>– Прыгали по камням, что им еще делать! Ты прослушала ту часть, где я вымок до нитки?..</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула в ответ:</p>
<p>– Ну да, расскажи мне о своих страданиях. Однажды мне пришлось угонять машину в одном купальнике, а потом еще обезвреживать бомбу посреди торгового центра! В крошечном зеленом бикини!</p>
<p>Итен хмуро взирал на нее несколько минут, а потом подвел итог:</p>
<p>– Ладно, ты опять выиграла.</p>
<p>– Заметь, даже не старалась! – Ильза торжествующе улыбнулась. Если бы она хотела выиграть, то рассказала бы ему о Лондоне. О том, как ласково смотрел Лэйн, убивая людей. Как подол ее платья заливала кровь, густая и темная. Как Эттли произнес «сопутствующие повреждения», когда она рассказала ему о смерти американского агента, и развел руками – мол, ничего не поделать, всякое бывает.</p>
<p>Нет-нет, про Лондон лучше молчать, Лондон – это где она проиграла, а не выиграла.</p>
<p>Ильза задумчиво покрутила бокал с остатками пива. Как-то незаметно прошел вечер: вроде бы только пришли, а уже скоро полночь. Народу в пабе прибавилось, все столики были заняты, а у стойки толкалась большая компания. Отмечали то ли день рожденья, то ли чей-то развод, хохотали громко и пили стакан за стаканом.</p>
<p>– Спасибо за разговор, – неожиданно сказала она.</p>
<p>Итен приподнял брови.</p>
<p>– Это тебе спасибо, Ильза. Я и не мечтал, что мы… – он обвел рукой стол. – Оказывается, можем соблюдать перемирие.</p>
<p>Ильза тихонько хмыкнула. Все договоры о невмешательстве постепенно отошли в прошлое, наверное, задай Итен какой-нибудь правильный вопрос, она бы все ему рассказала. И дело не в алкоголе и еде – она так и цедила по глотку единственный бокал пива все это время. А в том, что признать трудно, но необходимо: они с Хантом были очень похожи. Их поступки, реакции, их решения – Ильза вынуждена была сравнить и согласиться. Сама бы она поступила точно так же.</p>
<p>– Мне было приятно, – пробормотала Ильза. Тряхнула волосами, улыбнулась и повторила чуть громче, чтобы перекричать царивший вокруг шум. – Мне действительно было приятно.</p>
<p>На этот раз улыбка Итена – искренняя и яркая – досталась ей целиком и полностью. Делиться ни с кем не пришлось.</p>
<p>Странное чувство. Ильза отвернулась, привычно уже обводя зал глазами – он улыбался ей, и это была хорошая улыбка, улыбался, улыбался, – и зацепилась за девушку, которая выдирала свою куртку из рук то ли именинника, то ли новоявленного холостяка. Заводила требовал что-то, а девушка – довольно эффектная, в коротком платье, нервно поправляла ремешок сумочки и пыталась отбиться.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Нет, спасибо. Спасибо, не хочу. Ну, серьезно… Лорин, да, очень приятно. Но мне правда надо идти…</em>
</p>
<p>Рядом с ней стояла подруга, чуть менее симпатичная: она хихикала, раздавала улыбки, но в глазах ее плескалась паника. Парней было полдюжины, не меньше, а их только двое.</p>
<p>– Что там? – спросил Итен. Наклонился к Ильзе – с его места тот угол не просматривался.</p>
<p>– Я позову охрану, – Ильза начала подниматься, но девушкам удалось выскользнуть. Пьяная компания проводила их разочарованным ревом, кто-то вскинул вверх руку с зажатой в ней джинсовой курточкой.</p>
<p>– Подруга, вернись!..</p>
<p>– Куртку забыла!..</p>
<p>– Кис-кис-кис!..</p>
<p>Кто-то засвистел, Ильза поморщилась.</p>
<p>– Наверное, нам пора.</p>
<p>– Да, – сухо отозвался Итен.</p>
<p>Они оставили деньги на столе и начали пробираться к выходу. Компания возле стойки, раздосадованная утратой потенциальных жертв, быстро свернула веселье. Может, им наконец наскучило заливаться выпивкой, а может – решили догнать девушек, одно из двух.</p>
<p>Соображай быстро, тебя же этому учили.</p>
<p>Ильза выглянула в окно – на веранде, окруженной невысоким деревянным забором, горели фонари, и было видно, как полдюжины человек окружили две фигурки поменьше.</p>
<p>– Бармен! – рявкнула Ильза, резко меняя направление. – Эй, бармен! – она грохнула кулаком по стойке, заставленной разнообразными стаканами – преимущественно пустыми, но попадались и с остатками выпивки. Нет, пьяная компания не закончила вечеринку в один момент. Они просто нашли развлечение поинтересней.</p>
<p>– Что вам? – немолодой, грузный мужчина утомленно глянул на нее.</p>
<p>– Вызывай полицию, вот чего! Живо, ты меня слышал?</p>
<p>Она рассчитывала, что медлить он не станет, но на всякий случай пригрозила:</p>
<p>– Быстрей давай, если не хочешь утром давать показания в полиции по поводу изнасилованной девушки! Бегом!</p>
<p>А потом развернулась, пытаясь отыскать Итена взглядом.</p>
<p>– Будем надеяться…</p>
<p>Слова повисли в воздухе, потому что Итена рядом не было. Ильза не знала, когда потеряла его – когда пробивалась сквозь толпу или беседовала с барменом, варианты имелись, – но прекрасно знала, где найдет. Она видела его лицо в тот миг, когда заставила обратить внимание на двух девушек и пьяную банду вокруг, но почему-то решила – он так же обеспокоен, как и она сама. Так же злится, что какие-то пьяные подонки прервали их вечер самым неприятным образом. То, что ему сорвет крышу за считанные секунды – этого она явно не предусмотрела.</p>
<p>Ханли говорил, что с ним не все в порядке, надо было вовремя слушать. Итен демонстрировал это всеми способами, и Ильза видела, верила и ни черта не понимала. Расслабилась, спустила на тормозах.</p>
<p>– Что б тебя, – Ильза ругнулась под нос и понеслась на улицу.</p>
<p>К началу представления она немного опоздала. Стоило только ступить за порог, как под ноги ей рухнуло стенающее и изрыгающее проклятия тело. Ильза не церемонясь отшвырнула ублюдка со своего пути и ринулась в гущу схватки. Итен был занят делом: бил морду заводиле, одновременно уворачиваясь от двух его дружков. Итого четыре, пятый стоял на четвереньках, тряс головой и медленно пытался вновь принять вертикальное положение. Шестой… где же шестой? А, вот же он.</p>
<p>Ильза схватила за руку одного из храбрецов, оттолкнулась, используя его тело как противовес, и запрыгнула на спину, впечатывая лицом в асфальт. Крутанулась в воздухе, приземлилась на обе ноги, и пока шестой не успел сообразить, как она появилась перед ним, пнула верзилу между ног.</p>
<p>Драться честно? Да-да, разумеется. Не в этой жизни.</p>
<p>Шестой взвыл и выпустил девчонку, которую держал за шею. Ильза толкнула ту к подружке, что дрожала неподалеку – вроде обе целы, проверять тщательно времени нет, – и приказала:</p>
<p>– Мобильник есть? Быстро звони в полицию!</p>
<p>И тут же развернулась, чтобы встретить очередного противника. Этот был тяжелее нее на добрую сотню фунтов, а то и больше, и несся вперед, точно бешеный бык. Ильза пнула его каблуком в коленную чашечку и развернулась посмотреть, чем там занят Итен. Как оказалось, вовремя: единственный нетронутый противник устал ждать своей очереди и с ревом бросился на Ханта, сшибая того с ног. Стоять и ждать, пока они там разберутся, времени не было: что она Ханли скажет, если Итену опять что-нибудь сломают?..</p>
<p>Ильза схватила за ногу противника Ханта – сделать это удалось со второго раза – и резко повернула. Раздался хруст, и одновременно с ним – громкий вопль. Бедный засранец свернулся вокруг своей ноги, жалобно поскуливая, и открыл взгляду Ильзы несколько ошарашенного Итена. Она наклонилась, цапнула того за куртку обеими руками и потянула, заставляя подняться. Он даже не сопротивлялся, встал ровно – и тут же предупредил Ильзу:</p>
<p>– Сзади!</p>
<p>Она отпустила Итена как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть увернуться от удара, направленного в голову. Ага, это тот, что никак подняться не мог. С другой стороны на Ханта бросился верзила – наверное, решил отомстить хоть кому-нибудь за разбитую коленку.</p>
<p>Спустя пять секунд и несколько тумаков все было кончено. Ильза пересчитала противников: все шестеро валялись на земле с повреждениями разной степени тяжести, а Итен переводил дыхание у нее за спиной. Из паба высыпала куча народу, где-то в отдалении завывали полицейские сирены.</p>
<p>Ильза сцапала Итена за руку и потянула за собой – они перебежали дорогу, свернули на соседнюю улицу, где Ильза и перехватила такси перед каким-то сверкающим огнями магазином. Втолкнула Итена на заднее сиденье, сама плюхнулась рядом и выпалила адрес явочной квартиры шоферу.</p>
<p>И только после этого выдохнула.</p>
<p>Им нельзя было задерживаться ни на секунду – и так уже дел достаточно натворили, а разборки с полицией Ильза никогда не любила. Остается только надеяться, что никто из посетителей не снял на камеру и не выложил в интернет драку… о-о-о, будь прокляты долбаные телефоны, любопытные зеваки и обнаглевшие пьяницы! А так же Итен Хант, который втравил ее в эту историю!</p>
<p>– Ты совсем чокнулся? – прошипела Ильза, наклоняясь к нему. – Какого хрена полез с ними драться? Стоило мне отвернуться на миг, а тебя уже нет! Что ты увязался за этой командой регбистов?!</p>
<p>Слишком здоровые они были, и слишком долго сопротивлялись для парней, которые весь вечер только и делали, что заливались алкоголем. Обычные подонки, ничего серьезного, но Ильза предпочла бы совсем не иметь с ними дела, чем выиграть вот так: секунд сорок бессмысленной потасовки, и противники повержены.</p>
<p>– Они бы обидели тех девушек, – после паузы произнес Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза уставилась на него в полумраке салона.</p>
<p>И возразить надо бы, но особо нечего. Кое-как нужные слова все же отыскались, и Ильза не стала сдерживаться.</p>
<p>– Обидели девушек? Да, это ужасно, но ты был один – а их шестеро! Можно было просто подождать совсем чуть-чуть – но нет, куда там! Ты все и всегда делаешь сам, правда?! Всех вокруг спасаешь, помогаешь, добренький какой нашелся!</p>
<p>Он отвернулся от нее, смотрел в окно и молчал. Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, Ильза вошла в раж. Наверное, откатом долбануло, полгода рутины наконец аукнулись.</p>
<p>– А если бы я еще задержалась, в туалет зашла, с барменом заговорилась – они бы тобой тротуар вытерли? О, нет, молчи, даже не думай спорить – я все своими глазами видела!</p>
<p>Нет, разумеется, он был быстрым, это надо признать. Быстрым и сильным, и он умел драться, используя свой невысокий рост как преимущество, а не как недостаток. Но еще у него были сломаны ребра, поранены руки и временами Итен начинал хромать на левую ногу. И это только то, что Ильзе удалось узнать наверняка.</p>
<p>– Это не команда регбистов, – буркнул он. – Просто какие-то пьяные уроды.</p>
<p>– Но тем не менее эти уроды обложили тебя со всех сторон, потому что их было шестеро! Шес-те-ро! Ты считать умеешь?!.. Меня же спросят, – Ильза вдруг сообразила, чем это грозит, и злость вдруг превратилась в отчаянье, – они будут спрашивать меня о тебе, и что я им скажу? Что ты нестабилен?.. Представляешь опасность для себя и окружающих?.. О боже, – она застонала, закрывая лицо руками.</p>
<p>Итен молчал. Обиженно надулся и не желал даже смотреть на Ильзу.</p>
<p>Прекрасно. Лучше не бывает.</p>
<p>– Можно было все решить спокойно, поговорить с ними, я не знаю, пригрозить, тем более что я уже попросила бармена вызвать полицию! Но нет, ты полез в драку, которая потенциально могла закончиться не в твою пользу! Скажи, как мне назвать это в своем отчете – а я уверена, что Ханли заставит меня писать отчет по итогам этих двух недель! – неосмотрительность? Глупость? Идиотизм? Я теряюсь, какое слово подобрать, помоги мне, Итен?..</p>
<p>Естественно, все вопросы ее падали в тишину, и в конце концов Ильза тоже замолчала. А что толку его увещевать? Тем более, в такси это делать не очень удобно.</p>
<p>Едва только дверь дома закрылась за ними, Ильза стряхнула куртку и поплелась на кухню. Правое плечо ныло – видимо, как-то неловко повернулась, не заметила в пылу драки, а теперь вот, получи. Не вывих, это точно, и не растяжение – тут Ильза хмыкнула, вспомнив недавний разговор, – но все равно неприятно. Она выудила из морозилки пакет с какими-то замороженными овощами, неодобрительно поморщилась – могли бы и льда припасти! – завернула его в полотенце и прижала к плечу.</p>
<p>Итен привалился к дверному проему и смотрел на нее пустыми глазами.</p>
<p>– Что? – Ильза обошла его по дуге, завернула в гостиную и буквально рухнула на диван. – Хочешь что-нибудь сказать в свое оправдание? Рассказать какую-нибудь жалостливую историю? Убедить меня, что ты был прав, а я ошибалась? Вперед, – она махнула рукой и откинула голову на спинку, – давай, я внимательно слушаю!</p>
<p>Итен молчал.</p>
<p>– Я хочу тебе поверить, – сказала Ильза, когда пауза слишком затянулась, – правда хочу! Но пока все, что я вижу – психически нестабильный агент, который не желает идти на контакт, сотрудничать и признавать свои ошибки!</p>
<p>Итен пристально смотрел на нее и кусал губы.</p>
<p>Ну же, давай, взмолилась Ильза. Не оставляй меня думать, что ты клинический идиот! Пожалуйста, Хант. Я не за этим пришла в ЦРУ из Ми-6. Не может лучший оперативник IMF оказаться психом со съехавшей крышей!</p>
<p>– На последнем задании мне дали новую команду, – невыразительно произнес он.</p>
<p>Ильза задержала дыхание.</p>
<p>– Линдси, еще один парень из новичков и агент с приличным опытом работы. Миссия была не особенно сложной, – он остановился, будто пытаясь решить, какую информацию стоит утаить, а какую можно раскрыть без опаски. – Некоторое время назад IMF совместно с Ми-6 нейтрализовали международную террористическую организацию, но у нее остались последователи. Они пытались приобрести у посредников одни важные чертежи, однако мы узнали о сделке и выступили в качестве представителей этих самых террористов.</p>
<p>Ильза могла поспорить на что угодно – говорил он о Синдикате. И Апостолах, которые впервые заявили о себе спустя месяц после смерти Лэйна.</p>
<p>– Итак, мы договорились о встрече, выкупили чертежи и должны были вернуться на базу. Но молодой агент допустил ошибку, в результате которой погиб более опытный специалист. Мы с Линдси вынуждены были раскрыть наше прикрытие, чтобы дать уйти хотя бы одному человеку и вынести те самые планы. И мы попались. Нам повезло – эти типы понятия не имели, кто у них в руках. Они решили, что мы просто какие-то жулики… ну и допрашивали нас соответственно.</p>
<p>Ильза перевела взгляд на его руки, и Итен кивнул.</p>
<p>– Старая добрая классика. С Линдси нас сразу же разделили – с одной стороны, конечно, хорошо, но с другой…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Как здорово оказалось снова дышать. Воздух был замечательный: затхлый, тяжелый, пропитанный ароматом подвала, какой-то кислятины и крови.</p>
<p>Кровь – моя, решил Итен, хватая этот самый воздух резкими, судорожными глотками, захлебываясь кислородом. Легкие неохотно расширялись, в груди что-то хрипело, но за каждым вдохом следовал выдох, и значит, все нормально. Чертовски больно, но не смертельно.</p>
<p>– Еще раз? – неуверенно поинтересовался голос у него над головой.</p>
<p>Чья-то рука вцепилась Итену в волосы, вздернула вверх и как следует тряхнула. Он застонал – а что толку сдерживаться? – чем заслужил еще один рывок, посильнее.</p>
<p>– Давай еще раз, – подытожил громила номер два. Всего их было четверо – и все искренне наслаждались своей работой. Были полны энтузиазма, когда загоняли Итену иголки под ногти, омерзительно бодры и веселы, ломая ему ребра и развлекаясь попытками утопить. Не до конца, разумеется, а так, слегка.</p>
<p>А теперь наступил черед игр с электричеством.</p>
<p>Итен сплюнул на пол – язык он прикусил еще в прошлый раз, вот откуда кровь, – и вежливо поинтересовался:</p>
<p>– Может, мне придумать что-нибудь? Говорю же – не знаю... сколько раз еще повторить?..</p>
<p>Его тюремщики, казалось, обдумали этот вариант. А потом тот, который был у них за главного, глянул на Итена, ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:</p>
<p>– Нет, так не пойдет.</p>
<p>Ну нет, так нет. Стоило попробовать.</p>
<p>Главного все называли Гэрри, и Итену он не понравился с первого взгляда. Было у того что-то странное в лице, почти незаметное, но довольно неприятное. Еще не садист-извращенец, но на пути к этому. И на Итена Гэрри смотрел с опасливым интересом, будто решал, с какой стороны лучше зайти. Остальные ничем особым не отличались: двое то ли родных братьев, то ли двоюродных, слегка похожих между собой. Итен так и называл их про себя: Старший Братец и Младший Братец. Четвертый, рыжеватый с кривыми зубами, был у них на побегушках и откликался на Эй Ты!</p>
<p>Они приходили каждый день в одно и то же время (дилетанты!) и задавали Итену вопросы.</p>
<p>Кто такой, на кого работаешь, кому передал флэшку с чертежами.</p>
<p>Итен повторял им одну легенду снова и снова, надеясь, что Линдси придерживается сходной версии. Он старался не думать про нее слишком часто, прогонял все мысли из головы, заменяя их другими. Например, кто их ищет и почему так долго? Ну не могли же у Отшельников оказаться еще какие-то секретные места, неизвестные ЦРУ? В которых они сидели, словно крысы, прячась от солнечного света?</p>
<p>Хотя, может именно поэтому вся группа и назывались Отшельниками.</p>
<p>– Врубай, – скомандовал Гэрри, возвращая Итена в настоящее.</p>
<p>В следующий миг реальность утонула в темноте и боли. Кажется, Итен кричал – нет, наверняка, потому что никто не сможет удержаться, когда сквозь его тело пропускают разряд тока. Перед глазами все плыло, рассыпалось мутными пятнами и теряло фокус. Боль вцепилась в тело, выкручивала мышцы, обжигала кожу огнем. Он знал, что это длилось считанные секунды, но по ощущениям продолжалось часами.</p>
<p>Наверное, он все же отключился на какое-то время и пришел в себя на полу, вздрагивая и кашляя, и снова хватая ртом воздух, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Внешние звуки доносились издалека, точно сквозь слой ваты, а сердце билось о ребра в неровном, сбитом ритме.</p>
<p>Нисколько не помогало еще то, что руки были выкручены за спиной. Наручники, и как он мог забыть! С каждым движением они впивались все сильнее, пусть даже Итен очень старался двигаться меньше. Боль затихала, отпускала мышцы, уходила: если не шевелиться, не вспугнуть ее раньше времени, то совсем пройдет.</p>
<p>До следующего раза.</p>
<p>– Готов? – Старший Братец попинал его ногой в бок. – Хватит на сегодня?</p>
<p>На этот раз Гэрри был тем, кто приподнял Итена за волосы.</p>
<p>– Кто тебя нанял? – ласково поинтересовался тот. – Как их зовут?</p>
<p>Итен молчал: слюна во рту смешалась с кровью, стекала по подбородку, но на то, чтобы сплюнуть, сил уже не осталось. Ему нужно отдышаться, немного полежать.</p>
<p>– Кому девчонка отдала чертежи?</p>
<p>Линдси молодец, сориентировалась в последний момент. Планы уже должны быть у IMF в полной безопасности. Интересно, кто будет охотиться за Апостолами, если Итена выведут из строя?</p>
<p>Эта мысль тоже была из списка недопустимых.</p>
<p>Он попытался сфокусироваться на Гэрри, поймал его взгляд и подмигнул. Вышло, наверное, так себе, но Итен честно старался.</p>
<p>– Я не помню, – объявил он, еле ворочая языком во рту. – Честное слово. Может, вам не стоило бить меня по голове... Такое иногда случается.</p>
<p>Гэрри вздохнул, убрал руку и приказал:</p>
<p>– Врубай.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Почти все время я не знал где она, что с ней, жива ли вообще, – Итен сидел в кресле, расслабленно закинув ногу за ногу. – Сказать по правде, я даже боялся напоминать им о Линдси. Может быть, пока они занимаются мною, то не трогают ее. Ну, знаешь, как бывает…</p>
<p>– Знаю, – отозвалась Ильза и тут же кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу. Она вся сжалась, собралась, заранее готовясь к тому, что он расскажет. Итен наоборот казался спокойным – но какая часть этого спокойствия была напускной, Ильза могла только представлять.</p>
<p>– Я опасался, что услышу, как она кричит, но все равно прислушивался. Если они пытают Линдси, сличают наши показания, то самое главное – продержаться до прихода группы освобождения. Когда я тренировал ее, мы обговаривали подобные ситуации – не то чтобы это входит в обязанности куратора, просто… – он пожал плечами. – Линдс спросила, я начал рассказывать, и вот так, слово за слово, мы разговорились.</p>
<p>– Она боялась чего-то конкретного? – тихо спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен помолчал, обдумывая вопрос, потом покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Нет, не думаю. Иначе психологи выявили бы это.</p>
<p>– Ты боялся чего-то конкретного?</p>
<p>Он моргнул и немного отшатнулся – на каких-то полдюйма, но Ильза заметила, беззвучно выругалась – не стоило так давить! Только не сейчас, когда он наконец рассказывает!</p>
<p>– Все нормальные люди чего-то боятся, это основа адекватного функционирования, – негромко произнес Итен. – Полевой оперативник, который ничего не боится – патология, потенциальный сумасшедший.</p>
<p>Ну, спасибо. Это Ильза могла бы и сама в учебнике по психологии прочитать. Одни боятся провала, вторые – не оправдать возложенное доверие, а есть еще третьи, которые отчаянно беспокоятся – а правильные ли приказы им отдают?.. Он увел тему в сторону, так и не ответил на заданный вопрос – но, кажется, Ильза уже начинала догадываться.</p>
<p>– В конце концов, Гэрри сообразил, что так от меня ничего не добиться, и привел Линдси.</p>
<p>– Сколько времени прошло?</p>
<p>Он прикрыл глаза, подсчитывая. Чуть дернул пальцами – неосознанное движение, выдающее волнение под толстенной броней выдержки. Потом ответил – неохотно, как показалось Ильзе, будто сам не мог понять, почему так долго:</p>
<p>– Пять дней.</p>
<p>Что ж, это все объясняло. Ильза прикусила язык, чтобы не сказать, что понимает. Интересно, пять дней под пытками – это больше, чем полтора года под прикрытием среди террористов? Что из этого хуже? Ей не загоняли иголки под ногти, она сама их загоняла – фигурально выражаясь. Допрашивала аккуратно и чисто, ломала не кости, а чьи-то мозги, чтобы достать необходимую информацию.</p>
<p>Но говорить это Итену сейчас нельзя. Может быть, позже? Когда-нибудь вообще наступит такой момент?</p>
<p>К счастью, он не заметил ее колебаний – слишком занят был, копаясь в собственной памяти.</p>
<p>– Они втащили ее в комнату – Младший Братец и Эй Ты. Лиднси была в наручниках, но шла своими ногами. Немного потрепанная, у нее был синяк вот здесь, – Итен коснулся своей скулы кончиками пальцев, – но больше никаких видимых ран. Гэрри зашел следом и запер дверь. Линдси швырнули на пол и приковали – там было такое железное кольцо посредине, понятия не имею, зачем, хотя, конечно, если подумать… – он в замешательстве нахмурился.</p>
<p>Ильза поняла, что будет дальше, и ее охватила какая-то тошнотворная апатия. Интересно только, за что же Линдси так извинялась? Умоляла Итена простить ее – что же она сделала?</p>
<p>– Гэрри вынул нож и срезал с нее блузку, – тусклым, лишенным всяких эмоций голосом произнес Итен. – Разрезал на ленточки и аккуратно убрал. Намотал ее волосы на кулак, посмотрел на меня так странно, будто ждал чего-то, и сообщил, что, мол, сейчас изнасилует Линдси, а я буду смотреть.</p>
<p>Ильза стиснула челюсти.</p>
<p>Итен взирал на нее абсолютно спокойно, даже отрешенно как-то.</p>
<p>– И что было потом?</p>
<p>Он улыбнулся – криво и немножечко безумно.</p>
<p>– Я предположил, что ему это принесет столько же удовольствия, сколько и ей.</p>
<p>– Что?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Что? – Гэрри уставился на него так, будто первый раз увидел.</p>
<p>– Я говорю, это же вроде как пытка, да? – Итен пошевелил руками, поднятыми над головой, и цепочка наручников тихо звякнула. – А ты привел сюда эту девицу и будешь у меня на глазах ее насиловать? Сделаешь вид, что тебе приятно, а я тогда что? Я должен умолять тебя, чтобы ты ее не трогал?</p>
<p>– Я же говорил – плохая идея, – буркнул Старший Братец. Он сегодня заявился пораньше и даже принес Итену воды. Всего пару глотков, но лучше, чем ничего.</p>
<p>– Ну, – протянул Гэрри, – план был примерно такой.</p>
<p>Линдси замерла, вывернула шею и сверлила Итена глазами. Он ее старательно игнорировал.</p>
<p>– Ой, да прекрати, мне вот сразу было понятно, что девчонку ты не тронешь. Ну, разве что от отчаянья… К тому же, я ее почти не знаю. Видел пару раз, но теплых чувств не испытываю.</p>
<p>– Он блефует, – сообщил Эй Ты, пытаясь заглянуть Гэрри в лицо. – Ты же ему не поверил?</p>
<p>Гэрри молчал. Итен тоже молчал, пытаясь сообразить, что еще сказать, как отвлечь их от Линдси.</p>
<p>– Да мне плевать, – удивительно искренне получилось. – Можете хоть на кусочки ее разрезать, ничего нового я не скажу. Ну, может, стошнит пару раз, но ты ведь этого не хочешь? – улыбаться разбитыми губами было больно, но он постарался. – А то, чего ты желаешь, у тебя кишка тонка взять. Поэтому весь этот цирк. Убьешь девчонку, не убьешь – это ничего не изменит.</p>
<p>В голове у Гэрри происходила какая-то нешуточная работа, а значит, нужно было набраться терпения и ждать. Вот только бы еще Линдси все не испортила: Итен по-прежнему не смотрел на нее, но видел, как она пытается прожечь его взглядом даже стоя на коленях. Знает, что он делает, наверняка уже догадалась. Только бы промолчала. На то, что подыграет, рассчитывать не приходилось, но хотя бы не открывала рот.</p>
<p>– Он блефует, – повторял, как заведенный, Эй Ты, с неприязнью поглядывая на Линдси. Похоже, знал, что ему тоже полагалась порция – после Гэрри, разумеется, всем по очереди.</p>
<p>– Это не пытки, это вечеринка какая-то, – весело сказал Итен. Терять уже было нечего – кроме Линдси. Она не должна была через это проходить. – Или мы кого-то еще ждем? Кого-то с яйцами, чтобы отдал приказ?</p>
<p>Он нес еще какую-то ерунду, довольно бессмысленную, но серьезные доводы тут были бесполезны, так что, может быть, эта чушь сработает быстрее? Наконец, Гэрри не выдержал, бросил ключ от наручников Младшему Братцу.</p>
<p>– Убери ее отсюда.</p>
<p>Светлые волосы Линдси рассыпались по полу. Она глянула на Итена – на этот раз вопросительно, недоверчиво – может быть, пропустила какой-то приказ? Не заметила команды? Вдвоем они могли бы справиться с четырьмя?</p>
<p>Итен уже рассматривал этот вариант, прокручивал в голове так и эдак. Но в коридоре всегда стоял охранник, и еще неизвестно сколько людей преграждали путь к выходу. И потом, Линдси… она выглядела подавленной и слабой, а выяснять, притворяется или нет, времени не было. Если они попробуют выбраться и потерпят поражение, второго шанса точно не будет.</p>
<p>Старший и Младший Братцы вытащили Линдси из камеры – она обернулась напоследок через плечо, и Итен не смог отвести взгляда, попытался ей передать: все будет хорошо. Все в порядке, не волнуйся, я контролирую ситуацию.</p>
<p>Какое-то время дверь была открыта, Итен считал шаги. До той комнаты, где они ее держали, было футов семьдесят. Линдси споткнулась, они швырнули ее на пол, Младший Братец что-то пробормотал и закрыл дверь. Гэрри все это время пожирал Итена глазами – нервничал, предвкушал?</p>
<p>– Вечеринка, говоришь? – медленно произнес он. – Эй, ты, тащи его сюда. Впрочем, нет, лучше стой пока.</p>
<p>Гэрри дождался, когда Братцы вернулись обратно, и указал им на Итена.</p>
<p>– Замена на поле, – и сам же засмеялся над собственной шуткой.</p>
<p>– Ты же не думаешь, что я соглашусь добровольно? – слипшиеся от крови и пота волосы лезли в глаза, Итен тряхнул головой и оскалился в улыбке. Ну, вот и все, Линдси пока в безопасности. Волноваться не о чем, все хорошо, он этого и добивался. Все по плану, он ведет игру. Волноваться не о чем.</p>
<p>– Не-а, – протянул Гэрри. – Я очень надеюсь, что ты будешь сопротивляться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Сознание у Ильзы будто раздвоилось: на ту половину, которая кричала на Итена <em>Какого черта ты натворил?</em> и просила остановиться, не рассказывать дальше, замолчать, и на ту, которая была абсолютно спокойна, потому что это же их чертова работа, и девочка Линдси выжила, и Итен в порядке, а значит, все нормально.</p>
<p>Интересно, сама Ильза могла бы сделать такое ради другого агента? Она бы болтала с этими громилами, провоцировала и язвила? Она бы нарвалась вот так, добровольно, прекрасно зная, на что идет?</p>
<p>Нет, никогда и ни за что. Ни для кого, это невозможно и нереально. Инстинкт самосохранения не позволил бы, здравый смысл не допустил.</p>
<p>Да, потому что это ее работа.</p>
<p>Ильзу пробрала дрожь.</p>
<p>– В общем и целом, – сказал Итен, и голос его звучал спокойно, отстраненно, словно они о погоде беседовали, – через какое-то время Гэрри ушел и забрал с собой Младшего Братца.</p>
<p>– А остальные?</p>
<p>– Они остались. Наверное, хотели компенсации, – он дернул плечом, – или просто было скучно, не знаю. Но это уже не так важно. Я просто думаю, что тогда основным моим приоритетом была Линдси, и я сделал все, что от меня зависело, чтобы ее защитить. И сегодня вечером, когда я увидел этих девушек, то даже не размышлял – за них нужно было вступиться, понимаешь? – Итен настойчиво заглядывал ей в глаза. – Возможно, это какой-то триггер сработал, времени же прошло совсем немного.</p>
<p>Всего несколько дней, если быть точными. И он мог рассуждать обо всем вполне спокойно, анализировать. Потрясающе. Наверное, тоже своего рода защитный механизм.</p>
<p>Ну вот, теперь и она тоже выражается терминами. Может быть, умение правильно формулировать их спасает?</p>
<p>Ильза зажмурилась, потерла пальцем переносицу.</p>
<p>– Послушай меня. Ханли…</p>
<p>– Он в курсе, – перебил Итен. – Ханли, а еще Брандт. Ну и врачи, которые меня потом осматривали. Еще Линдс, и теперь ты. Я уверен, что ты понимаешь: это информация для ограниченного числа лиц, я бы не хотел, чтобы она пошла куда-то дальше, так что, пожалуйста, не распространяйся об услышанном больше никому, договорились?</p>
<p>– Итен, – Ильза позвала его, вложив в это короткое слово всю свою искренность, – Итен, Ханли сказал, чтобы я прочитала твой отчет, как только ты его допишешь. Почему-то – я понятия не имею, почему, – я должна была узнать обо всем, что случилось. В любом случае. И разумеется, это останется между нами.</p>
<p>Он смотрел на нее настороженно, но ничего не говорил. Ильза же… она хотела сказать слишком много, но понимала, что каждое слово будет лишним. Итен не хотел ее сочувствия, меньше всего нуждался в ее жалости. Она даже не имела права сказать что-то ободряющее.</p>
<p>Хорошая работа? Я бы поступила так же? Завидую твоей выдержке?</p>
<p>Ильза проглотила всю эту высокопарную чушь и вместо этого спросила:</p>
<p>– Как вы выбрались?</p>
<p>Наверное, это был правильный вопрос, потому что Итен кивнул, облизал губы и произнес:</p>
<p>– Просто повезло. У одного из этих типов… у Эй Ты была сломана молния на джинсах. Он не поменял ее, а взял кусок проволоки и прикрутил к замку. Чертовски маленький огрызок проволоки, и я потратил минут десять на то, чтобы отсоединить ее и открыть наручники.</p>
<p>Ох, Ильза могла только представлять. С содранными ногтями это было то еще развлечение. И не упоминать про остальное.</p>
<p>– А потом?</p>
<p>Итен развел руками:</p>
<p>– А потом я убил их обоих. Свернул шею Старшему Братцу, а с Эй Ты пришлось повозиться… но в итоге они оба оказались мертвы.</p>
<p>– Это радует, – сквозь зубы пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>На какую-то крошечную секунду в его серо-зеленых глазах промелькнула искра – то ли удовлетворения, то ли ярости или просто горечи – Ильза не успела заметить. Возможно, и не стоило.</p>
<p>– Потом я снял с них одежду – моя собственная ни на что не годилась к тому моменту – и пошел за Линдси.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Одну Беретту, один Ремингтон и три запасные обоймы Итен рассовал по карманам. Подумал немного и добавил к ним нож – неудобная рукоятка, зато острое лезвие. Итен узнал это на собственной шкуре, когда Старший Братец решил устроить демонстрацию. У Старшего же нашлись и ключи от камеры Линдси – он не вернул их Гэрри. Может, просто забыл, а может, собирался заглянуть еще раз.</p>
<p>От одной мысли об этом у Итена закружилась голова. Он прислонился к стене, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь преодолеть слабость. Тошнота подступила к горлу, хотя желудок был пуст уже давно.</p>
<p>Чтобы отвлечься, Итен начал считать про себя.</p>
<p>Раз – ни мобильных телефонов, ни раций, ни каких бы то ни было средств связи у Эй Ты и Старшего братца не было. Это плохо и хорошо одновременно: искать двух громил и проверять, чем они заняты, никто не будет, но и связаться с внешним миром у Итена не получится.</p>
<p>Два – пить хотелось ужасно, но воды не было. Потерпеть еще немного он сможет, только головокружение совсем не вовремя.</p>
<p>Три. А может, это все от боли.</p>
<p>Четыре: он вытащит Линдси, они выберутся отсюда живыми, целыми и невредимыми, и тогда можно будет лечь куда-нибудь, закрыть глаза и целую вечность не шевелиться.</p>
<p>Пять секунд еще можно позволить себе стоять здесь и ничего не делать, максимально собраться, приготовиться.</p>
<p>Шесть – охранник в коридоре не должен поднять тревогу раньше времени, поэтому пистолет исключается. Нож означает кровь и следы, по которым Итена смогут легко вычислить.</p>
<p>Семь – остаются собственные руки, которые никак не могут перестать дрожать. Ампула с адреналином очень бы пригодилась, но нет ни адреналина, ни обезболивающего, даже глотка воды и то нет.</p>
<p>Восемь – нет передатчика в ухе, нет голосов Лютера и Бенджи, ведущих по направлению к выходу, нет прикрытия и нет плана. Ну, кроме того, который рассчитан на ближайшие минуты. Потом что-нибудь придумает.</p>
<p>Девять. Минимум ресурсов при задаче максимальной трудности – ох, как же это похоже на самые трудные миссии! С которыми Итен тем не менее справлялся, выходил победителем снова и снова. И значит, в этот раз тоже получится. Он слабо улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Десять. Быстро и бесшумно. Вперед.</p>
<p>Итен оттолкнулся от стены, открыл дверь и вышел в коридор. Там было так же темно, как и в камере, тусклая лампочка под самым потолком едва горела. Что же за место такое?</p>
<p>Охранник стоял шагах в десяти, и Итен спокойно направился к нему.</p>
<p>– Ну как, повеселились?.. – тот успел договорить, успел широко распахнуть глаза, когда понял, кто перед ним стоит, а потом Итен ударил его ребром ладони по шее. Добавил еще несколько ударов, прицельно точных и четких, и охранник кулем свалился на пол.</p>
<p>Около минуты ушло на то, чтобы связать ему руки ремнем, запихать кляп в рот и оттащить в камеру. Заодно Итен разжился еще одной запасной обоймой к Беретте и некоторыми другими полезными вещами.</p>
<p>Линдси сжалась в углу своей комнаты, настороженно вскинула голову, когда дверь распахнулась, и тут же изумленно выдохнула:</p>
<p>– Итен!..</p>
<p>– Привет, Малышка, – он присел рядом с ней, не теряя ни секунды, и занялся наручниками.</p>
<p>– Итен, мне так жаль, прости, пожалуйста! – не успел Итен освободить ей руки, как Линдси повисла у него на шее. – Ты в порядке? Ты… как вообще?.. Они?..</p>
<p>Она отстранилась – почувствовала, наверное, как он замер. Итен ничего не мог с собой поделать: на то, чтобы притворяться перед ней, сил уже не осталось. От каждого движения боль разливалась по телу, но пока ему удавалось не обращать на нее внимания.</p>
<p>– Да, – мягко произнес он, – но все уже нормально.</p>
<p>Линдси, надо отдать ей должное, не стала копать глубже. Она свирепо шмыгнула носом и спросила:</p>
<p>– Ты нашел оружие?</p>
<p>– Сначала надень это, – Итен кинул ей куртку, которую снял с охранника, и ботинки. Обувь у Линдси отобрали так же, как и у него. Разумеется, ботинки Эй Ты были ей велики, но все лучше, чем бегать босиком.</p>
<p>Она одевалась, пока Итен задавал короткие, отрывистые вопросы:</p>
<p>– Ты ранена?</p>
<p>– Только синяки, и ребро скорее всего треснуло.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, где мы?</p>
<p>– Катакомбы под старым городом. Точнее не скажу, при мне не упоминали ничего конкретного.</p>
<p>– Нужно выбраться наружу или найти хоть какой-то способ позвать на помощь. Сможешь?</p>
<p>– Я… да, – после секундной заминки кивнула Линдси. – Без проблем, Итен. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь.</p>
<p>Она смотрела на него испуганно, но больше не трогала. Хотела поддержать, когда Итен чуть покачнулся, когда вставал, но вместо этого занялась трофейной Береттой: проверила обойму, загнала патрон в ствол и упрямо нахмурилась.</p>
<p>– Попытаемся уйти тихо?</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул, не испытывая, впрочем, особого веселья.</p>
<p>– Просто попытаемся уйти.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– В итоге мы отыскали работающий телефон, связались с базой и запросили эвакуацию, – Итен выглядел бледным и истощенным, будто все это случилось только что. Под глазами залегли темные круги, вокруг рта обозначились морщины. Левой рукой он теребил бинт на правом запястье, и почему-то этот разлохмаченный край резанул глаза Ильзе сильнее всего.</p>
<p>Как будто из-под сухих строк отчета проглянула изнанка неприглядной действительности, с которой имели дело такие как Итен и она сама. На постоянной основе.</p>
<p>Много крови, грязи и решений, что принимаются в самый последний момент.</p>
<p>Ильза сжала в руках давно размякший пакет, завернутый в полотенце, потом аккуратно опустила его на пол. Плечо больше не болело, но все тело внезапно показалось слишком тяжелым, неподъемным.</p>
<p>– Они быстро приехали?</p>
<p>– Часа через полтора.</p>
<p>– Надеюсь, IMF зачистило все это место?</p>
<p>Итен улыбнулся – очень усталой, терпеливой улыбкой, которая не коснулась глаз.</p>
<p>– Конечно. Правда, им не удалось взять Гэрри живым.</p>
<p>– Не думаю, что кто-то по нему горевал, – пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>Она не стала спрашивать, кто убил эту сволочь – Итен, Линдси, или кто-то другой. Это все уже действительно не имело смысла.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они молча сидели друг напротив друга.</p>
<p>– Если у тебя остались еще какие-то вопросы… – начал Итен, но Ильза резко помотала головой.</p>
<p>– Я не знаю. Честно, я не знаю, что сказать. Мыслей слишком много, и мне нужно подумать обо всем этом.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – Итен кивнул и поднялся на ноги. – Тогда, если не возражаешь, я пойду.</p>
<p>– Да, разумеется, – Ильза тоже подскочила, неловко пригладила волосы и дернула себя за выбившуюся прядь. – Итен, спасибо тебе.</p>
<p>Он остановился уже на пути к своей комнате, развернулся и чуть приподнял брови в вежливом вопросе.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, что рассказал это все. Я… оценила… честность, – слова вдруг стали громоздкими и пустыми, едва только сошли с языка. Ну что за досада!</p>
<p>Итен кивнул. Почему-то замешкался, переступил с ноги на ногу.</p>
<p>– И тебе спасибо, что выслушала. Не знаю, с чего Ханли на тебя это повесил…</p>
<p>Ильза зажмурилась, шумно выдохнула.</p>
<p>– Блядь. Прости. В смысле – а я, кажется, знаю.</p>
<p>Итен смотрел на нее, и в его взгляде медленно зарождалось любопытство.</p>
<p>– Я расскажу потом, – пообещала Ильза. – Обязательно. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже, ну... чтобы мы были откровенны друг с другом до конца.</p>
<p>Итен задумчиво смотрел на нее еще пару секунд, а потом кивнул.</p>
<p>– Это будет честно.</p>
<p>Он ушел к себе, а Ильза еще какое-то время стояла посреди гостиной, глядя в пустоту. Хотелось кричать, разбить что-нибудь, ударить – но вместо этого она отправилась на кухню и заварила чай. Аккуратно отмерила заварку, влила кипяток и засекла время.</p>
<p>Два часа ночи – самое время устраивать чаепитие. Но иначе она просто не заснет. Соврала Итену про целую кучу мыслей – внутри было пусто и темно, будто черная дыра, которую Ильза игнорировала целых полгода, снова появилась. Это было так странно – и так мучительно знакомо.</p>
<p>Какого, блин, хрена?..</p>
<p><em>Какого хрена,</em> повторила Ильза про себя и беззвучно рассмеялась.</p>
<p>Ханли, старый хитрый лис. И его чертов помощничек, этот аналитик, Брандт. Они попытались собрать из двух поломанных агентов одну целую команду, и Ильза не могла не признать – план удался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. День 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Ильза бежала. Отталкивалась от асфальта подошвой, приземлялась на переднюю часть стопы. Дышала размеренно и ровно, вытирала напульсником пот с лица. Словом, совершала все обычные, проверенные временем действия, но они не особенно помогали отвлечься.</p>
<p>Она думала про Итена, разумеется. Спрашивала себя снова и снова, как бы поступила на его месте, пыталась понять, как теперь разговаривать с ним. Погуглить «как вести себя с жертвами насилия»? Или притвориться, что ничего не случилось? Что бы она сама выбрала в такой ситуации?</p>
<p>Ничего, вопило подсознание, забудь об этом, не примеряй на себя. Не думай, что и где болит. Не смей даже размышлять, почему за одно правильное, по-человечески верное решение достается такая награда. Теперь вся его карьера под вопросом: психологические экспертизы, поведенческий анализ, проверки, еще немного проверок…</p>
<p>Ильзу вот уже пять месяцев с лишним проверяют, никак не решат, что с ней дальше делать.</p>
<p>Она вполне может Ханта проконсультировать. Как-нибудь сядут, обнимутся и всплакнут над своей долбаной жизнью.</p>
<p>Картинка была настолько яркой, насколько и безумной. Ильза фыркнула, чуть не сбилась с ритма, но тут же выправилась. Ее чокнутый агент оказался гораздо более чокнутым, чем она могла представить. Она так и слышала вопросы штатного психолога: не считаете ли вы, что заслуживаете наказания?.. Не является ли подобное поведение потаенным желанием навредить себе?..</p>
<p>Ага. Мы все тут только для этого и собрались.</p>
<p>Ильза бежала. Привычный маршрут показался слишком коротким, и она захватила еще квартал. Возле соседнего дома, у щита с надписью «Продается» стоял автомобиль – довольно потрепанный Форд универсал. Ильза глянула на него мельком, когда выходила, а на обратном пути нарочно прошлась рядом: пустой, в салоне какой-то хлам, детские игрушки и пустые стаканчики из-под газировки. Покупатели, что ли, нашлись?</p>
<p>Она зашла в дом и с удивлением обнаружила Итена на кухне. Он сидел за столом и болтал ложкой в кружке – судя по запаху, мерзкий кофе «три-в-одном» все-таки пригодился.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро. Будешь на завтрак тосты или яичницу?</p>
<p>– Привет, – Ильза подошла ближе, взяла бутылку с водой. – Ты готовишь?..</p>
<p>– Обычно нет, – он слабо улыбнулся. Судя по помятой физиономии, ночь не задалась, однако удивляться нечему. – Но иногда приходится.</p>
<p>– Ага, я тоже терпеть не могу, – Ильза покатала между пальцев крышку. Потом все-таки решилась, кивнула на кофе. – Что, все так плохо?</p>
<p>– Кошмар приснился, – Итен чуть поморщился. – Ну, рано или поздно это должно было случиться, так ведь?..</p>
<p>У Ильзы кошмары начались через три недели после смерти Лэйна.</p>
<p>– Угу, – буркнула она.</p>
<p>– Зато с отчетом – не поверишь! – дело сдвинулось. Подумал, что ты захочешь узнать…</p>
<p>– Да, это хорошо, – на автомате отозвалась Ильза. А потом шагнула вперед, подняла голову, встречая взгляд Итена. – Я знаю, что ты сделал правильную вещь. Пока не могу понять, почему вся история мне доставляет такой дискомфорт, но я стараюсь. Линдси, она теперь обязана тебе жизнью, и будь я на ее месте, тоже бы не представляла, что с этим делать. Но она войдет в норму, когда все осознает, я больше чем уверена.</p>
<p>Итен чуть склонил голову набок и внимательно слушал.</p>
<p>– Я… это трудно, – она скривилась. Вот, оказывается, что бывает, когда не хватает слов. – Когда ты только появился, я ощутила раздражение.</p>
<p>– Я тоже, – ввернул он. – Все надеялся, что это какая-то ошибка.</p>
<p>– Точно! И что Ханли позвонит и вызовет кого-то из нас в Вашингтон, и не придется все это терпеть! Но время шло, никто не звонил, и я более-менее смирилась.</p>
<p>Итен развел руками, соглашаясь.</p>
<p>– Я гадала, что ты сделал такого, чтобы впасть в немилость – или заслужить такое особенное отношение. Перебирала в голове варианты, пыталась представить, но все мои смелые догадки были полной ерундой по сравнению с тем, что ты мне вчера рассказал. Мы делаем всякое дерьмо на постоянной основе… нет, подожди, дай мне договорить! – попросила Ильза, заметив, что Итен пытается что-то сказать. – Еще чуть-чуть, потерпи! Мы убиваем людей, подставляем, похищаем, пусть даже они все заслуживают этого. Но, черт возьми, я никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-либо когда-либо вытворил такое.</p>
<p>– Эй, – тихонько позвал он и протянул вперед руку. – Эй, все хорошо…</p>
<p>– Это была правильная вещь, – повторила Ильза, глядя ему в глаза. – Что бы тебе ни говорили, чтобы ты сам себе ни рассказывал: ты чертов гребаный придурок, и ты сделал правильную вещь.</p>
<p>Она наклонилась и стиснула его ладонь, стараясь не задеть кончики пальцев с сорванными ногтями. Итен сжал ее руку в ответ и медленно произнес:</p>
<p>– Если тебе все это доставляет дискомфорт, то мне и подавно…</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – сказала Ильза и слабо улыбнулась. – Это означает, что с головой у тебя все в порядке, и мне не придется еще целую неделю жить в одном доме с сумасшедшим. Прямо гора с плеч!</p>
<p>Итен тихонько рассмеялся. Ильза покачала головой, освободила его руку и отправилась в душ. И прокричала уже из коридора:</p>
<p>– Зажарь мне яичницу с двух сторон!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Эти гости даже стучать не стали. Программа на ноутбуке самостоятельно переключилась на наружную камеру, показала подозрительную парочку на крыльце и сразу же после этого охранная система издала звуковой сигнал и выбросила на экран уведомление: периметр разблокирован.</p>
<p>– Какого черта… – выдохнула Ильза и потянулась за ножом. На цыпочках скользнула к дверному проему и остановилась – на другой стороне коридора Итен почти зеркально скопировал ее положение. Только вместо ножа сжимал в руке пистолет.</p>
<p>Какую-то долю секунды они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Итен вскинул в воздух сжатый кулак и ткнул в себя пальцем.</p>
<p>«Замри там, а я разберусь»</p>
<p>Ага, разумеется. Ильза едва удержалась от соблазна продемонстрировать ему в ответ два пальца, но вовремя остановилась. Культурные различия, что б их.</p>
<p>Разберется он, конечно. Как вчера уже разобрался? Приглядывай за ним, сказал Ханли, и чем дальше, тем больше Ильза понимала, какая же это была ответственная и напряженная миссия.</p>
<p>Дверь, тем временем, отворилась, и мужской голос с британским акцентом громко позвал:</p>
<p>– Привет? Кто-нибудь дома?.. Итен?..</p>
<p>– Нет, ты когда-нибудь все-таки нарвешься на пулю, – пробурчал второй голос, пониже и погрубее.</p>
<p>Итен зажмурился, откинул голову назад и опустил пистолет.</p>
<p>– Это свои.</p>
<p>– Да ну? – шепотом удивилась Ильза.</p>
<p>– Да, точно. Привет, парни! – громко объявил он, поставил пистолет на предохранитель и шагнул вперед.</p>
<p>Ильза чуть помедлила, но последовала за ним. У входа стояли двое: высокий черный тип убирал в карман куртки смартфон, а второй, пониже и рыжеватый, смотрел на Итена с обожанием. Совсем как Линдси.</p>
<p>– Итен!..</p>
<p>Эти хотя бы обниматься не стали, ограничились рукопожатиями. Ильза вообще после всего услышанного тихонько изумлялась, как Итен не вздрагивает, когда к нему кто-то прикасается. Утром, вот, сам ей руку протянул. Выдержка железная.</p>
<p>– Лютер Стикелл, Бенджамин Данн, – представил Итен, – а это…</p>
<p>– Ильза, очень приятно, – шагнул вперед рыжий британец, окинул ее цепким взглядом. – Наслышаны о вас.</p>
<p>Ильза переложила нож из правой руки в левую и вместо приветствия поинтересовалась:</p>
<p>– Как вам удалось обойти охранную систему?</p>
<p>– Ой, вот только не начинай… – Данн закатил глаза.</p>
<p>– Мы заранее подготовились, – Стикелл скользнул по ней внимательным взглядом и повернулся к Итену, многозначительно покосился на пистолет, – хотя я и был против!</p>
<p>– Эти двое – лучшие хакеры в IMF, – пояснил Итен специально для Ильзы. – И никакие замки для них не помеха.</p>
<p>– Я полагаю, ты хотел сказать – лучшие на этом континенте, – как само собой разумеющееся объявил Данн и направился в глубину дома, не дожидаясь приглашения. – Смотрите-ка, да тут целые хоромы!.. Почему нам всегда достаются какие-то клоповники, а ему целый особняк!..</p>
<p>– Малышка вернулась и не смогла удержать язык за зубами, – сказал Стикелл, и это прозвучало как извинение.</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами:</p>
<p>– Даже не удивляюсь. Ханли не может уследить за всем сразу и заставить ее хранить еще и этот секрет.</p>
<p>Стало быть, Малышка – это агент Линдси Фэррис. Ильза хотела спросить, кто дал ей такое прозвище, однако удержалась: может, услышит еще что-то полезное. Но Стикелл щелкнул пальцами и указал в сторону ушедшего напарника:</p>
<p>– Туда. Эти долбаные перелеты меня когда-нибудь доконают. Что-нибудь выпить и поесть у вас найдется?..</p>
<p>Ильза не особенно поняла, как так получилось, что полчаса спустя они все расположились в гостиной с пиццей, пивом и шумным разговором. Это не была аккуратная беседа в попытке сохранить секретную информацию, подобная тем, что они с Итеном поддерживали вот уже несколько дней, вовсе нет! Данн попробовал выспросить у Ханта подробности последнего задания, получил пару невразумительных отговорок, возмутился и тут же начал рассказывать, чем занимались они с Лютером. Стикелл время от времени вставлял замечания, пару раз оба упоминали некую Джейн.</p>
<p>– Обычно вы работаете все вместе, так? – Ильза могла бы и не спрашивать. Оба агента смотрели на Итена так, будто и не надеялись увидеть его живым: вот только Данн преданно заглядывал в глаза и ловил каждое слово, а Стикелл хмурился и напоминал, что нормальные люди обычно звонят друзьям после работы, а не заставляют этих самых друзей лететь через полстраны, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Но то нормальные люди, а не чокнутые психи с адреналиновой зависимостью, к которым, без сомнения, относился Итен.</p>
<p>Вышеупомянутый псих только руками разводил – мол, ничего не могу поделать, само как-то получилось.</p>
<p>Ильзе тоже пришлось ответить на пару каверзных вопросов – ее прошлое интересовало их не меньше миссии Итена.</p>
<p>Да, в какой-то мере новенькая, нет, полевую работу знает. Засекречено. Засекречено. С Итеном познакомилась шесть дней назад, да, без восторга… Засекречено. Да, он пишет отчет, она читает.</p>
<p>– Ханли так распорядился? – Данн переводил полный недоумения взгляд с нее на Итена. – В обход процедуры?</p>
<p>– А чему ты удивляешься, – фыркнул Стикелл, – у нас такое, что, в первый раз?</p>
<p>– Нет, но… – Данн подозрительно посмотрел на Итена. Потом на Ильзу. Потом не выдержал. – Почему она?! Мы даже ее досье вскрыть не можем!</p>
<p>– Вы пытались вскрыть мое досье? – возмутилась Ильза, но скорее на публику, чем искренне. Итен тихонько хмыкнул, покосился на нее – то ли извинялся за этих своих хакеров, то ли пытался сказать: а ты что думала?</p>
<p>Да, в принципе, ничего – догадывалась, что он будет пытаться пробить ее по своим каналам с не меньшей настойчивостью.</p>
<p>– Отличная работа, – проворковала Ильза и сделала глоток из бутылки. – Продолжайте в том же духе!</p>
<p>– Лучше скажите, где сейчас Джейн? – перевел разговор Итен.</p>
<p>– Пытается вычислить новый шаг Апостолов, – Данн вдруг споткнулся, зыркнул на Ильзу. – Мы вообще можем о чем-то спокойно разговаривать рядом с ней?</p>
<p>– Не волнуйся, Бенджи, Ильза знает про Апостолов.</p>
<p>– Знаю, – согласилась она. Интересно только, откуда Ханту это известно.</p>
<p>Вот только на прямой вопрос он никогда не даст ответа. Оставалось только сидеть и смотреть, как Итен внимательно слушает, ковыряет пальцем этикетку на бутылке – кажется, содержимое он так и не попробовал ни разу, – и изредка кивает.</p>
<p>– Простите, я отлучусь ненадолго, – Ильза дождалась паузы, взяла пустую коробку из-под пиццы и отнесла на кухню.</p>
<p>Следом за ней примчался Данн, прикрыл за собой дверь и сообщил:</p>
<p>– Можно отвлечь на минутку?</p>
<p>– Я не могу предоставить вам доступ к своему досье, если оно засекречено самим директором ЦРУ, – Ильза прислонилась к столу и скрестила руки на груди.</p>
<p>– Да я не об этом, – отмахнулся тот. – Хотел кое-что другое спросить… Ильза, гм…</p>
<p>Она едва удержалась, чтобы не передразнить этого смешного парня. Но, похоже, он был серьезно чем-то встревожен – сделал несколько шагов туда-обратно по кухне, потом решительно приблизился к Ильзе и выпалил:</p>
<p>– Что не так с Итеном?</p>
<p>– А что с ним не так? Мы познакомились меньше недели назад, откуда мне знать? – парировала Ильза.</p>
<p>– Что не так? – воскликнул Данн, но потом опомнился, заговорил гораздо тише. – Да все с ним не так! Итен никогда не сидит спокойно на одном месте, в нем энергии на десять человек! Он постоянно что-то планирует, рассчитывает, замышляет! Сколько он с тобой уже в этом доме, пять дней, шесть? И ни разу не пытался хлопнуть дверью и свалить подальше?</p>
<p>– Он пишет отчет, – Ильза не была уверена, что объекту их разговора требовалась защита, но тем не менее попыталась.</p>
<p>– С таким же успехом он мог писать его в Гималаях! Или в Новой Зеландии! В паузах между покорением какой-нибудь скалы или катанием на сноуборде! Но этот Итен, – он ткнул пальцем себе за спину, – у него глаза стеклянные и зрачки расширены! И пошевелился он за все время пару раз! Это не нормально! И поэтому я хочу знать, какого черта тут происходит! И спрашиваю я тебя, потому что ты была с ним все время по приказу Ханли, а значит, должна быть в курсе!</p>
<p>– Слушай, Бенджи, – Ильза назвала его сокращенным именем, мгновенно бросаясь в атаку, – а ты вообще в курсе, что вашего замечательного Итена пытали? И теперь он жрет обезболивающие горстями, поэтому у него зрачки расширены! А Ханли беспокоится, что теперь Итен не годен к работе в поле, поэтому выбрал меня как независимого наблюдателя для окончательного вывода! Теперь тебе ясно?!</p>
<p>В общем и целом все так и было. Ильза не стала упоминать несколько деталей и опустила подробности – но теперь, обозначив словами позицию начальства, она и сама во все поверила.</p>
<p>Данн открыл рот, потом закрыл, точно выброшенная на берег рыба.</p>
<p>– Пытали?.. – жалко пробормотал он.</p>
<p>Ну вот, приехали, теперь этого успокаивать. Хотя после того, как Ильза успокоила себя, с британским коллегой сложностей возникнуть не должно было.</p>
<p>– Как это – пытали? – ошеломленно повторил Бенджи.</p>
<p>Вот черт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Вся эта информация должна остаться между нами, – Итен смотрел куда угодно, только не на Лютера. – Бенджи потом расскажешь. Он и так слишком впечатлительный.</p>
<p>– Да-а-а-а… – протянул тот, а больше ничего не сказал. Даже психом не обзывал, не возмущался. Это было как-то совсем уже непривычно. Итен отставил нетронутую бутылку с пивом и обхватил себя руками.</p>
<p>– С Джейн я сам поговорю. Когда-нибудь.</p>
<p>– А эта девочка в курсе? – спросил Лютер.</p>
<p>Он имеет в виду Ильзу, сообразил Итен и кивнул.</p>
<p>– Да. Так получилось. Пришлось рассказать.</p>
<p>Совершенно неожиданно, потому что сам он не планировал вываливать все это на совершенно чужого человека. Пусть даже им пришлось познакомиться в кратчайшие сроки, по ускоренной программе. И пусть ему стало немного легче после разговора с ней. Вот что удивительно – Ильза не стала говорить банальностей, ни на секунду не унизила его жалостью, но тем не менее как-то дала понять, что ей не все равно. Что она готова поддержать, выслушать. И что ей не понаслышке знакомо ощущение, которое он испытывал сейчас: когда ты вроде бы все сделал правильно, но все равно отчего-то тошно.</p>
<p>Итен набрался смелости, взглянул на Лютера – и получил в ответ суровый взгляд.</p>
<p>– Ты и сам все знаешь, – рыкнул Лютер, – так какого хрена на меня пялишься? Что я должен тебе сказать, чего ты сам еще себе не сказал? Малышка, небось, из-за этого в ужасе?</p>
<p>– Из-за этого, – подтвердил Итен.</p>
<p>– Теперь все понятно, – Лютер еще раз оглядел его с ног до головы, поцокал языком. – Выглядишь ты дерьмово.</p>
<p>– Знаю, – покаялся он. <em>И чувствую себя так же,</em> чуть не сорвалось с языка.</p>
<p>– Девочка за тобой присмотрит, – сказал Лютер как само собой разумеющееся. И пока Итен пытался справиться с шоком, продолжил. – Апостолы знают, что ты украл чертежи бомбы.</p>
<p>Спасибо, конечно, что тему сменил, но мог бы и не так резко. Итен еще не оправился от идеи, что кто-то должен за ним присматривать, и этот кто-то – Ильза, как тут вдруг такое.</p>
<p>– Ну… это как бы весьма предсказуемо.</p>
<p>– Украл чертежи и, считай, почти сразу же исчез с радаров. И их, и наших, дело-то моментально засекретили. Пока ты сидишь здесь, они прочесывают оба континента в поисках хоть каких-то следов.</p>
<p>Итен поморщился, глянул в сторону кухни. Что-то они там долго возятся.</p>
<p>– Мы могли бы воспользоваться этим и закинуть приманку, – рискнул он.</p>
<p>– И думать забудь! – прогромыхал Лютер. – Я тебе это все рассказываю не для того, чтобы ты голову свою дурную в петлю подставлял! Или задницу еще куда!</p>
<p>Итен поморщился и заметил:</p>
<p>– Не самая удачная метафора в настоящий момент, знаешь ли…</p>
<p>– А это и не метафора! Я сказал про Апостолов не для того, чтобы ты помчался за ними охотиться!</p>
<p>– А для чего же тогда? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Итен.</p>
<p>Сама мысль о том, чтобы начать охоту на Апостолов в его теперешнем состоянии, выглядела довольно безумно. Даже для него!</p>
<p>Лютер наградил Итена мрачным взглядом.</p>
<p>– Для того чтобы ты всех гостей встречал так же, как нас сегодня. И на улицу не высовывался лишний раз.</p>
<p>Итен сообразил, что сидит с открытым ртом, и сжал челюсти.</p>
<p>– Тебе не кажется, что это слегка чересчур? Мне не пять лет…</p>
<p>– Четыре, – отрезал Лютер. – Сиди здесь, пиши свой отчет. И поешь что-нибудь нормальное, а то глянь, какой тощий! И выспись наконец!</p>
<p>Итен покосился на остатки пиццы – он сам не заметил, как она появилась. То ли Ильза заказала, то ли Бенджи. Ну и что Лютеру сказать? Что он только этим и занимается круглые сутки: ест и спит? А из всех развлечений разве что драка в баре, проклятый отчет и, вот, Ильза.</p>
<p>Он снова посмотрел в коридор: Бенджи с Ильзой вели разговор на повышенных тонах, но отсюда было не разобрать, о чем речь.</p>
<p>– Есть какие-то подозрения, откуда идет утечка?</p>
<p>– Да ты слышал хоть слово из того, о чем я тебе тут говорил? – возмутился Лютер. – Или у тебя в мозгах все сразу в обратную сторону переворачивается?</p>
<p>– Лютер, – Итен подвинулся на край кресла, наклонился вперед, пытаясь убедить напарника, – мне нужна хоть какая-то информация! Нарываться не буду, клянусь…</p>
<p>– За идиота меня не держи, – буркнул тот.</p>
<p>– …но я должен знать, кто сливает данные. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Лютер пристально посмотрел на него, тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Брандт считает, что это кто-то из Управления.</p>
<p>Итен длинно выдохнул, потер глаза рукой. Ну, разумеется. Когда еще было иначе. Те самые два процента, которые всегда – или очень часто – оказываются под подозрением.</p>
<p>Со стороны кухни донесся негромкий шум, и на пороге появился Бенджи. Покрасневший, с растрепанными волосами, он прошествовал к своему месту, не глядя на Итена, и схватил бутылку с пивом. Ильза, которая вышла следом, только плечами пожала в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Остаток вечера прошел как-то скомкано. Ильза улучила минутку, чтобы остаться с Итеном наедине, и шепотом спросила:</p>
<p>– Как ты?</p>
<p>Он пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Нормально. С одной стороны не хочу, чтобы они уезжали, но с другой…</p>
<p>– Нужна передышка, – предположила она. – Потому что они твои друзья и слишком много видят.</p>
<p>Итен удивленно глянул на нее, но ничего не сказал – наверное, попала в точку. Данн вообще притих, больше не пытался выспрашивать Ильзу, а на Итена вообще не смотрел, старательно отводил глаза. Ильза чувствовала себя так, будто пнула щенка. Ужасное ощущение!</p>
<p>В конце концов, Лютер заявил, что им пора ехать. Прощание у дверей вышло почти таким же неловким, как и с Линдси: Бенджи попытался обнять Итена, но потом отпрыгнул, пробормотал что-то невразумительное и вылетел на улицу. Стикелл закатил глаза и повернулся к Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Я скинул тебе свой номер телефона. Если что – звони, а то от этого обормота не дождешься.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – немного растерянно пробормотала она. – Я же вроде не давала тебе мобильник…</p>
<p>– Нет, не смотри на меня, – Итен поднял руки, – я тут абсолютно не причем!</p>
<p>– И запомни, что я тебе сказал, – буркнул на прощание Стикелл.</p>
<p>Ильза закрыла дверь.</p>
<p>– Да они просто милашки!..</p>
<p>– Они хорошие, – Итен не пытался оправдываться, просто говорил очевидное. – Иногда мне даже кажется, что я их не заслужил. Ну, да, – кивнул он в ответ на ее удивленный взгляд, – так и есть!</p>
<p>Что за идиот. Ильза открыла рот, чтобы начать убеждать в обратном, но Итен ее опередил.</p>
<p>– О чем спрашивал Бенджи?</p>
<p>– Ох! Твой Бенджи беспокоится, что у тебя слишком нездоровый вид.</p>
<p>– А… это… – он поморщился и привалился к стене рядом с Ильзой. – Ну, когда-нибудь это пройдет.</p>
<p>– Я так ему и сказала. И еще упомянула о пытках, потому что я должна была хоть как-то оправдаться! А то Данн уже решил, что я снабжаю тебя наркотой!</p>
<p>– Что? – в замешательстве произнес Итен. – Ох, Бенджи сегодня несладко придется.</p>
<p>– А ты рассказал Лютеру все остальное, – Ильза не спрашивала, а утверждала.</p>
<p>– Да, – обронил Итен. – Потому что они имеют право знать.</p>
<p>И он тоже. Ильза набрала воздуха в грудь, будто перед прыжком в ледяную воду.</p>
<p>– Нам надо поговорить. Точнее, теперь моя очередь кое-что рассказать. И показать. Если ты не против, прогуляемся чуть позже?</p>
<p>– Ладно, – он будто бы хотел сказать еще что-то, но передумал. – Прогуляемся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Уже совсем стемнело, когда они вышли из дома. Стало прохладно: Ильза натянула вязаную шапку и поглубже засунула руки в карманы.</p>
<p>– Это твой обычный маршрут для пробежек?</p>
<p>– Нет, что ты, – Ильза поморщилась. В Старбаксе им лучше не появляться, но кофе можно перехватить где-то по дороге. Она старалась идти медленно, памятуя о предыдущей неудачной прогулке, и с удовлетворением заметила, что машина возле соседского дома исчезла. – Обойдем пару кварталов, я постараюсь покороче.</p>
<p>– Не нужно, – уронил Итен. – Я же тебе все рассказал.</p>
<p>Ильза сглотнула, покосилась на него. Он накинул капюшон толстовки на голову, прикрывая лицо. Как же не вовремя, именно тогда, когда нужно его внимание!</p>
<p>Ладно, черт с ним. Тянуть больше некуда.</p>
<p>– Я полтора года работала под прикрытием в Синдикате. Просто пришла к Лэйну в один прекрасный день и сказала, что больше не могу оставаться на стороне. Хочу действительно приносить пользу, влиять хоть на что-нибудь. И он меня принял, потому что мы в некотором роде коллеги – оба начинали в Ми-6.</p>
<p>Ну вот она и созналась наконец. Итен молча шагал рядом, и Ильза продолжила.</p>
<p>– За полтора года мне пришлось несколько раз доказывать свою преданность. Я делала всякие разные вещи, частенько неприятные, но мой куратор в Ми-6 все говорил: Потерпи, Ильза. Потерпи еще немного, и мы получим все данные и накроем Синдикат. И я терпела – ну а что еще делать? А в апреле этого года Лэйн приказал, чтобы я допросила захваченного агента. Это был ваш агент, из американской разведки. Я его даже не увидела толком – была занята, пытаясь уговорить Лэйна, и одновременно доложила Эттли – это мой хэндлер.</p>
<p>Она поморщилась, вспоминая, что он ответил. Слова врезались в память слишком глубоко – и хотела бы забыть, но пока не сумела.</p>
<p>– Эттли – бывший глава Ми-6, если не ошибаюсь? – негромко спросил Итен.</p>
<p>– Да-а-а, – протянула Ильза. Хант, разумеется, был в курсе, это его святая обязанность. Но нет, останавливаться она не будет, долго размышлять вредно, только не сейчас, не сегодня. – Эттли сказал, чтобы агент обречен, и я должна убить его. Лэйн приказал то же самое. Это, вот знаешь, был переломный момент. У меня в голове будто что-то щелкнуло: когда-то я клялась защищать людей, а теперь должна была пойти и убить союзника! Вот так просто, чтобы доказать лояльность Синдикату!</p>
<p>Она сжала зубы, вспоминая свою беспомощную, тупую ярость. Она была совсем одна, и должна была принять решение. Как Итен в той камере, вот только он сумел, а она…</p>
<p>– Я пыталась его спасти, Итен, я уже готова была всем пожертвовать, но оказалось слишком поздно. Лэйн не любил ждать – и он послал другого человека убить агента. Я его потеряла.</p>
<p> – Ильза, – негромко позвал Итен, – ты видела того агента мертвым?</p>
<p>Она прикусила нижнюю губу, возвращаясь в тот день – или, скорее, в раннее утро, промозглое и сырое от тумана. Сколько раз она спрашивала себя, сколько раз просчитывала варианты.</p>
<p>– Нет, – Ильза покачала головой. – Видела только, как его тело сбросили в Темзу. Я и лица-то его толком не рассмотрела.</p>
<p>Итен снова замолчал, пряча глаза под капюшоном.</p>
<p>– Тогда я вышла на американцев. На твое IMF, так получилось – и они помогли мне нащупать связь между Эттли и Лэйном. Финансирование Синдиката шло через британскую разведку, можешь себе такое представить?.. Хотя, наверное, ты в курсе. Я пошла… в общем, я обратилась в ЦРУ с просьбой о трансфере. А на следующий день Лэйн взорвал бомбу в центре города, ваши арестовали Эттли, а я… ну, я выбралась. И теперь сижу здесь, перечитываю старые дела и гадаю, когда же меня наконец закончат проверять.</p>
<p>Они прошлись еще немного. Ильза нарочно замедляла шаг, чтобы Итен не устал, но уже хотела тряхнуть его как следует – чего молчит? Пусть скажет хоть что-нибудь, осудит ее, спросит о подробностях! Хоть что-нибудь!</p>
<p>– Значит, ты Ильза Фауст.</p>
<p>Блядь.</p>
<p>К этому она была совсем не готова.</p>
<p>– Вычислил меня? – хрипло выдохнула Ильза. Горло перехватило, голос показался чужим.</p>
<p>Итен медленно покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Сначала пытался, но потом понял, что это бесполезно. Я просто знаю, что ты – Ильза Фауст, которая спасла агента IMF в Лондоне.</p>
<p>– Нет, не спасла, – он, что, ничего не слышал? – Мне не хватило решимости, понимаешь? Нужно было сразу вытащить его оттуда, а я продолжала сомневаться, тянула время – и верила Эттли. Потерпи, Ильза!.. – с горечью повторила она. – Не знаю даже, кто из них был большим ублюдком – Лэйн или Эттли!</p>
<p>– Ты спасла агента, – твердо сказал Итен. – Его смерть инсценировали для Лэйна. К тому моменту нам удалось перекупить некоторых людей из Синдиката…</p>
<p>– Стой, – процедила Ильза, остановилась и развернулась к Ханту, ухватила его за рукав куртки, заставляя притормозить. – Что ты хочешь сказать? Откуда ты знаешь? Ты там был?</p>
<p>– Я и есть тот агент, – он немного виновато глянул на нее из-под капюшона. – Если бы ты сразу сказала…</p>
<p>– Твою же мать! – с чувством выругалась Ильза. Потом опомнилась, отпустила Итена и отступила на шаг, всматриваясь в его лицо, словно видела в первый раз.</p>
<p>Там было темно, где-то капала вода, и Яник, ухмыляясь, рассказывал, что она опоздала.</p>
<p>
  <em>Иди домой, Ильза. Твоего американца уже пристрелили. Лэйн не стал ждать, пока ты уладишь свои дела и займешься его приказами.</em>
</p>
<p>Ильза вскинула руку, повинуясь внезапному порыву – притронуться к Итену, удостовериться. В чем? У мертвого агента были короткие волосы, широкие плечи, он валялся на полу безжизненным телом, был абсолютно и бесповоротно мертв.</p>
<p>– Так получилось, – Итен пожал плечами. Не отшатнулся, но немного настороженно глянул на ее руку. – Ты же не хочешь меня ударить?</p>
<p>– Не знаю! – рявкнула Ильза. Засунула руку в карман, ссутулилась и пошла дальше. – Нет, уже не хочу! Очень хотела в тот день, когда рассказывала вам с Линдси о чокнутом Ханте! Головная боль всего IMF, три раза уходил в самоволку! Чего они переглядываются между собой, думала я, почему смеются?</p>
<p>– О, – коротко сказал он. За пару шагов догнал ее и снова пошел рядом. Помолчал немного – Ильза тоже молчала, решая, то ли обидеться, то ли плюнуть на все и жить дальше, – и глубоко вздохнул. – Что ж, приятно познакомиться. И спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь. Это немного…</p>
<p>– Шокирует.</p>
<p>– Угу.</p>
<p>– А еще теперь я понимаю, почему Ханли хотел, чтобы мы встретились здесь и сейчас.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они шли молча, а потом Итен тихо произнес:</p>
<p>– Я тоже понимаю.</p>
<p>Ох, еще бы! Ильза практически кипела внутри. Правильно все-таки затеяла прогулку, тут хоть немного остынет. И главное – винить же некого! Итена? Смешно. Опять начальство, которое все скрывает? Нелепо. Себя?.. Господи, она и так барахталась в самоненависти последние месяцы, и вдруг оказалось – все напрасно! Благодарить надо их всех! Только вот все опять залито толстым слоем лжи, полуправды и откровенных секретов…</p>
<p>Она искоса глянула на Итена. Он ее зеркало, отражение всех сомнений и страхов – как так вышло? Как получилось? Ильза сжала руки в карманах в кулаки. За что им это все?</p>
<p>Обратно они дошли в молчании – совсем недалеко оказалось, но Итен все равно начал прихрамывать по дороге. Ильза разблокировала дверь, зашла в холл первой. И после того, как Итен оказался внутри, обернулась к нему.</p>
<p>– Честно говоря, я надеялась, что ты сможешь сказать мне еще кое-что.</p>
<p>На его лицо будто тень набежала, и одного этого Ильзе уже хватило.</p>
<p>– Вот черт.</p>
<p>– К сожалению, да. За нами следили все время.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Мисс Фауст умела виртуозно ругаться. Итен аж заслушался.</p>
<p>– …нахрен! – она сдернула шапку, и волосы рассыпались по плечам. – Кто это может быть, как думаешь?</p>
<p>Он пожал плечами:</p>
<p>– Да кто угодно, у меня как минимум пять вариантов. Но самый вероятный – Апостолы.</p>
<p>– И что им надо? – Ильза стряхнула с плеч куртку, достала из кармана джинсов резинку и связала волосы в высокий хвост. – Нет, лучше не отвечай, дай догадаюсь: убить нас и вернуть те чертежи, которые ты украл, а еще отомстить мне за предательство!</p>
<p>Умная, сама все поняла.</p>
<p>Итен достал телефон, неуверенно повертел в руке.</p>
<p>– Есть еще вероятность, что нас ведет ЦРУ.</p>
<p>– Зачем это? – Ильза изогнула бровь. – Потому что я – ненадежный актив?</p>
<p>– Или потому что я – потенциальный источник проблем, – сознался он в ответ. Может, за ними следят, чтобы не поубивали друг друга. Или боятся, что Ильза приведет хвост из Синдиката. Или думают, что Итен сбежит до окончания расследования. Не то, чтобы такого уже не случалось пару раз. Ладно, больше.</p>
<p>– Кому ты собрался звонить? – она кивнула на телефон, перебивая ход размышлений.</p>
<p>– Все еще не уверен…</p>
<p>– Боишься, что заразился от меня паранойей? – Ильза включила свет в кухне и запрыгнула на стол. Итен зашел вслед за ней, но остановился у порога. – Рассмотри и такую возможность тоже.</p>
<p>Она выглядела раздосадованной и злой, но что-то в ней переменилось. Плечи распрямились – не весь груз забот, но какая-то его часть исчезла без следа. Неважно, чем она занималась полтора года, исполняя команды Лэйна. Захочет – сама расскажет, не захочет – Итена это не особенно интересовало. Главное, что все позади. Правда освобождает, сам недавно в этом убедился. Наверное, нужно было раньше спросить ее про Лондон, дать понять, что он догадывается. А может, все и должно было идти так, как оно шло.</p>
<p>ЦРУ вот уже пять месяцев подряд пытает ее допросами, Итен мог только представлять, как Ильзе это все уже надоело.</p>
<p>– Есть одна идея, – он набрал номер, перевел вызов на громкую связь и шагнул вперед, положил телефон на стол рядом с Ильзой. Понадобилось гудков пять, чтобы на той стороне ответили, но он был готов ждать и дольше.</p>
<p>– Да? – судя по осторожному тону, Бенджи уже успел спустить пар. Итен даже себе не мог признаться, но это радовало: успокаивать сейчас чью-то истерику в его планы не входило. Время неподходящее.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, мне очень нужна твоя помощь, – он решил обойтись без долгих предисловий. – Есть подозрение, что за нами с Ильзой следят.</p>
<p>– Угу, – буркнул тот, – а это подозрение кого из вас первым посетило?</p>
<p>Итен даже не поморщился – к такому повороту он был более чем готов.</p>
<p>– Ильзу. Кстати, по Ильзе отбой, и Лютеру можешь передать. Ее фамилия – Фауст, а досье засекречено из-за лондонской истории и трансфера.</p>
<p>Бенджи издал какой-то сдавленный звук. Ильза фыркнула, поболтала ногами, а потом громко сообщила:</p>
<p>– Еще раз привет, Бенджи!</p>
<p>– Ох… она здесь?..</p>
<p>– Ильза ходит на пробежку по утрам, и заметила кое-что странное. У соседского дома весь день стоял автомобиль, хотя там никто не живет, а когда мы оба вышли вечером прогуляться, то я почувствовал слежку.</p>
<p>Бенджи молчал. Итен оперся об стол руками и вопросительно глянул на Ильзу: все так, ничего не упустил? Она кивнула.</p>
<p> – А зачем это вы вышли прогуляться? – начал допытываться Бенджи.</p>
<p> – Кофе попить. В этом чудном особняке кофеварка сломана.</p>
<p>Самое интересное, что про кофе Итен как раз забыл. Заслушался, не смог перебить Ильзу. Боялся, что она замолчит, а ему опять гадать… как там говорят, на кофейной гуще? Вот-вот, очень похоже. Итену, в отличие от Ильзы, даже никакого намека не досталось: просто сказали, что спасла какая-то женщина. И называли имя – Фауст.</p>
<p>Звучит как насмешка, но когда больше ничего нет, остается принять факты.</p>
<p>– Итен, ты точно уверен, что за вами наблюдают? – снова подал голос Бенджи. – Почему тогда не свяжешься с Ханли напрямую?</p>
<p>– Я уверен, но не настолько, чтобы звонить Ханли и поднимать отряд по тревоге. Может быть, это очередная проверка ЦРУ, или у нас обоих паранойя, вот поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты вышел на Брандта и спросил у него. Очень аккуратно спросил.</p>
<p>На этот раз он не смотрел на Ильзу, но чувствовал, как она раздосадована. Ну, уж как вышло.</p>
<p>– А почему бы тебе самому не позвонить Брандту? – удивился Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Я тоже хотела об этом спросить, – вклинилась Ильза. – Если Ханли отпадает, а у тебя так или иначе есть выход на главного аналитика, почему бы не позвонить самому? А, Итен?</p>
<p>Когда это все вдруг стало так сложно? Итен вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Потому что Брандт бросит все дела и примчится сюда первым рейсом.</p>
<p>– Как в Белграде? – быстро спросил Бенджи.</p>
<p>Итен чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Ильзы, но оправдываться было слишком поздно. Да и бесполезно – она бы все равно так или иначе узнала место его последней миссии.</p>
<p>– Да, именно. И если я скажу Уиллу, он прилетит и не найдет никаких доказательств, то получится ложная тревога. И тогда к моему условному сроку домашнего заключения можно смело прибавить еще пару месяцев, – терпеливо объяснил Итен. В Белграде Уилл был в панике, хотя и тщательно пытался это скрыть. Он отдавал приказы сухим тоном, расставлял людей и командовал зачисткой, но в какой-то момент, когда Итен вынырнул из тяжелого сна, – больше никакой боли, но и ни единой мысли в голове, только вязкий, тягучий туман, – обнаружил, что Брандт сидит рядом и отчитывает его шепотом. <em>Как ты мог попасться, Хант. Какого хрена.</em> <em>Почему мы послали именно тебя, зачем…</em></p>
<p> – Именно поэтому это должен сделать ты, Бенджи. Он наверняка знает, что вы были здесь, а если ты позвонишь и расскажешь: что-нибудь нейтральное, про машину и некоторые подозрения относительно слежки… – Брандт, разумеется, послушает Бенджи, сумеет отделить факты от пустого беспокойства и паранойи. Да, снова про паранойю. Она тут у всех в мозгах прописалась, без нее никак. – Тебе он поверит и проверит.</p>
<p>– А почему не Лютер?! – продолжал изумляться тот.</p>
<p>Итен закатил глаза. Наткнулся взглядом на Ильзу: на какой-то миг показалось, что она прячет улыбку.</p>
<p>– Потому что Лютер официально запретил мне влезать в неприятности хотя бы до конца следующей недели, – вздохнул Итен.</p>
<p>– И ты послушался? Тебе вообще можно что-то официально запретить?! Тем более такое?!</p>
<p>Ильза наклонилась к телефону и ласково произнесла:</p>
<p>– Это последствия моего влияния.</p>
<p>Нет. Ну, нет уж! Итен скривился и покачал головой – неправильный ход. Однако на том конце воцарилось молчание, поэтому оставалась кое-какая надежда.</p>
<p>Бенджи неловко прочистил горло.</p>
<p>– Значит, та самая Ильза Фауст? Я слышал легенды о британском агенте под прикрытием в Синдикате.</p>
<p>– В следующий раз я могу рассказать тебе что-нибудь, – посулила Ильза. – Так сказать, из первых рук.</p>
<p>– О, звучит интригующе! – оживился Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Ну, так что? – терпеливо спросил Итен. Если нужно еще час уговаривать – это он без проблем. Никто никуда не торопится.</p>
<p>– Я могу позвонить Брандту, – неохотно сказал тот, но тут же добавил. – Если ты поклянешься оставаться в стороне! И вызвать группу при первой же опасности! В этом чертовом доме есть тревожная кнопка, и если ты не воспользуешься ей, я не знаю, что сделаю!</p>
<p>– Тревожная кнопка? – Итен пропустил мимо ушей все остальное. – А что еще в этом доме есть?</p>
<p>– Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – обреченно вздохнул Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Да, он слушает, – сообщила Ильза. – И я тоже тебя очень внимательно слушаю и обещаю – мы не будем вступать в открытую конфронтацию и применять физическое воздействие, пока не убедимся, что нам обоим грозит непосредственная опасность со стороны потенциального противника. Так подойдет?</p>
<p>Что? Итен удивленно поднял на нее взгляд.</p>
<p><em>Можешь придумать получше?</em> – одними губами произнесла Ильза.</p>
<p>Гм, нет.</p>
<p>На Бенджи, к счастью, подействовало, пусть он и впал в ступор на очередные несколько секунд. А потом свирепо произнес:</p>
<p>– Ладно! Я вам поверю! Но это не потому, что мной можно манипулировать! Лютер, между прочим, все рассказал!</p>
<p>– И?</p>
<p>– И – что? Чего ты от меня ждешь? Ты же знаешь, Итен, что я даже ругать тебя не могу, вот просто не имею права!</p>
<p>Вот повезло-то. Итен покосился на Ильзу: она слушала с интересом, но не торопилась вмешиваться. И за это он ей тоже был благодарен. Счет рос просто на глазах.</p>
<p>– Ильза еще здесь? – спросил Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Ага, – подтвердила Фауст, – во плоти.</p>
<p>Бенджи вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Ну хорошо. Считай, что тебе повезло, Итен. В следующий раз ты от меня так просто не отделаешься!</p>
<p>– Позвони Брандту, – напомнил Итен.</p>
<p>– Да позвоню, не беспокойся! А вы там, ну… – он запнулся на миг. – В общем, если что – тревожная кнопка!</p>
<p>– Пока, Бенджи, – Итен ткнул пальцем в экран, сбрасывая вызов. Глянул на Ильзу. – Он позвонит.</p>
<p>– Очень на это надеюсь.</p>
<p>Она покачала головой, а потом спрыгнула со стола, направилась в свою комнату, но Итен преградил ей путь.</p>
<p>– Не ходи завтра утром на пробежку. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>– Почему это?! – Ильза уставилась на него. Не возмущенно, скорее в ожидании причины.</p>
<p>– Потому что график нужно нарушить. Запутать их, сбить с толку. Я знаю, ты быстрая и сильная, и у тебя есть ножи, но у них может оказаться снайперская винтовка.</p>
<p>Серые глаза внимательно изучали его какое-то время, а потом Ильза кивнула.</p>
<p>– Да, пожалуй, ты прав.</p>
<p>Только когда она вышла, Итен выдохнул. Оказалось даже проще, чем он рассчитывал. А это значит, что он недооценил Ильзу – опять. И когда, интересно, он узнает про нее все?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. День 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Без привычного режима утро казалось каким-то пустым. Но Итен был прав – стоило хотя бы на один день изменить рутину, чтобы заставить наблюдателей заволноваться.</p>
<p>– И не заказывай больше доставку еды.</p>
<p>– А что мы будем есть? Я готовить не буду, но если ты собираешься – вперед, только постарайся в следующий раз не пересушить яичницу! – Ильза махнула рукой на холодильник. Интересно будет на это посмотреть – и запомнить, чтобы рассказывать при случае. Фантазии ее далеко не зашли: Итен пожал плечами и сообщил как само собой разумеющееся:</p>
<p>– Завтра съездим в супермаркет. Как он там называется – Garden Fresh Market?</p>
<p>Если бы она поворачивалась быстрее, то смогла бы заметить всю ухмылку целиком, а не только краешек. Итен сегодня был просто неприлично бодрым и едва не подпрыгивал от переполнявшей его энергии. Ильза сначала смотрела скептически, а потом постепенно начала проникаться.</p>
<p>Однако завтрак на полу в коридоре оказался совсем неожиданным.</p>
<p>– Ты хочешь – что?!..</p>
<p>– Перенаправить несколько камер внешнего периметра, – Итен неизвестно где отыскал отвертку и раскрутил настенную панель, которая прикрывала нишу, где рядом с клубком проводов прятался электронный распределитель и ряд тумблеров. – Открой программу слежения.</p>
<p>Ильзе ничего не оставалось, как присесть рядом и склониться над ноутбуком.</p>
<p>– Есть. А ты уверен, что получится подвинуть их отсюда?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа он залез в нишу почти по пояс, отсчитывая нужный провод, и пробормотал оттуда:</p>
<p>– Придется постараться. Одни мои знакомые проделали бы это в два клика, но я так не умею.</p>
<p>Ильза закатила глаза, пока он не видел, и отпила немного чая из чашки.</p>
<p>– Те знакомые, которые открывают заблокированные двери даже не прикасаясь к замку? А почему не попросил их?.. Можешь не отвечать, сама скажу: они бы точно отказали. Потому что эти камеры поставили здесь, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим внутри, а не снаружи!</p>
<p>По большей части так и было.</p>
<p>– Всего парочку, – отозвался Итен, продолжая копаться в настройках. – А ну, посмотри сейчас?</p>
<p>Ильза глянула на монитор.</p>
<p>– Ничего. У нас половина улицы просматривается из окон гостиной, если ты не в курсе!</p>
<p>Он пощелкал тумблерами на панели, немного помолчал.</p>
<p>– Все еще ничего, – Ильза отщипнула кусок рогалика с сыром и отправила в рот. На полу были расставлены тарелки с едой: как-то само собой получилось, что с кухонного стола они перекочевали сюда. Итен явно не собирался терять ни минуты и отвлекаться еще и на прием пищи, когда можно было все совместить. Именно поэтому на его тарелке оказались сразу два надкусанных рогалика. Ильза с любопытством наблюдала, как он хватает то один, то другой, но никак не комментировала.</p>
<p>– Я знаю про пуленепробиваемые стекла, но есть ситуации, когда к ним лучше не подходить. А так? – Итен потыкал отверткой в провода.</p>
<p>– О, одна повернулась! Хм, – Ильза рассматривала на экране часть соседнего участка с припаркованным у забора универсалом. Может быть, не такая уж плохая идея. – Здесь опять та машина.</p>
<p>– Отлично! – непонятно было, ему он радовался – прогрессу с камерой или присутствию наблюдателей.</p>
<p>Пока Итен был занят, Ильза как следует обдумала идею выйти из дома, позвонить соседям в дверь и поинтересоваться, какого черта происходит. Вполне вероятно, это бы сразу и позволило проверить теорию о снайпере. Самоубийцей она не была, но ожидание оказалось довольно утомительным. Интересно, сколько времени понадобится Брандту, чтобы проверить теорию о слежке?</p>
<p>– Часть заднего двора остается без наблюдения.</p>
<p>– Нет, потому что я настрою другую камеру на более частые обновления статуса, – терпеливо сообщил Итен. Он выбрался из паутины проводов, но по-прежнему одной рукой что-то набирал в телефоне. Другой потянулся за своей чашкой – но вместо этого коснулся колена Ильзы. Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, и Итен тут же отдернул ладонь.</p>
<p>– Прости. Проверь сейчас?</p>
<p>– А можно чуть левее? Тогда попадет еще угол дома и кусок тротуара.</p>
<p>– Ага, без проблем.</p>
<p>Картинка в окне программы чуть подвинулась – что ж, приходилось признать, камеры давали куда лучший обзор, нежели окна. Ильза смотрела, как Итен ставит на место декоративную панель и завинчивает шурупы: быстро и четко, ни одного лишнего движения.</p>
<p>– Кстати, тревожную кнопку я отключил.</p>
<p>– Зачем?! – изумилась Ильза. Она, похоже, сегодня только и делала, что удивлялась.</p>
<p>– Потому что ее можно использовать против нас, – Итен отложил отвертку, запихнул в рот остатки рогалика и запил чаем. Пришлось ждать, пока прожует. – Лютер сказал, что в ЦРУ завелся крот.</p>
<p>Ильза с трудом удержалась, чтобы не фыркнуть в голос. Это уже начинало нервировать.</p>
<p>– Пока наши досье зашифрованы, никто не знает ни о твоем участии в деле с Синдикатом, ни о результатах моего последнего задания. И чем дольше все так остается, тем больше вероятность обнаружить утечку, пока еще не стало поздно.</p>
<p>– И поэтому ты оставил нас без возможности позвать на помощь.</p>
<p>– Ну, – он слегка поморщился, – можно и так сказать. Но я работаю над тем, чтобы обеспечить нам возможность защищаться!</p>
<p>– Великолепно, – вздохнула Ильза, – теперь я абсолютно спокойна! Остается только…</p>
<p>– Я помню про отчет, и я его напишу, – быстро сказал Итен. – Вот прямо сейчас и пойду.</p>
<p>– Подожди еще пару минут.</p>
<p>Ильза готовилась к этому моменту гораздо дольше, чем могла сама себе признаться, но все равно была не готова.</p>
<p>– Послушай, это к тому, о чем я вчера тебе рассказала. Я прошу прощения.</p>
<p>– Что-то в последнее время это входит у всех в привычку – извиняться передо мной, – сухо сказал Итен и опустил руку, в которой держал чашку. – За что?</p>
<p>– За Лондон, – ох, почему же так неловко! – Я должна была соображать быстрее и… и, возможно, совсем не начинать этот разговор, – подытожила она, глядя, как помрачнел Итен. – Знаешь, я полгода разговаривала с мертвым агентом и извинялась перед ним, а теперь он оказался живой. Это немного обескураживает.</p>
<p>– Да, перед живыми извиняться гораздо труднее, – пробормотал он. – Этот больной ублюдок, твой хэндлер, он-то небось не извинился!</p>
<p>Ильза вскинула брови. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Итен выругался в ее присутствии.</p>
<p>– Я очень сомневаюсь, что Эттли вообще думал, что совершает что-то неправильное.</p>
<p>Скорее, он был убежден, что во всем виновата Ильза, которая не может подчиняться приказам и спокойно сдохнуть, когда от нее потребуется. Ну да ладно. Она покачала головой и поинтересовалась у Итена, который внимательно смотрела на нее все это время:</p>
<p>– А перед тобой Ханли когда-нибудь извинялся?</p>
<p>Он задумался на мгновение, глаза стали хитрые-хитрые:</p>
<p>– Нет, но однажды он отдал приказ о моей ликвидации.</p>
<p>– О-о-о, – протянула Ильза. Тут впору посочувствовать, но она захихикала, и спустя пару секунд Итен к ней тоже присоединился.</p>
<p>– Нет, правда. Где-то даже официальная бумага есть. В рамочке. Мне ее Брандт на день рожденья подарил.</p>
<p>– Вот черт, а мне даже похвастаться нечем! – посетовала она.</p>
<p>Приказ на ликвидацию в рамочке. Отлично. Ильза подняла кружку, махнула рукой Итену и чокнулась с ним последним оставшимся глотком чая.</p>
<p>– За настоящие трофеи!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Старые дела, с которыми возилась Ильза, неожиданно стали вызывать больше интереса. Если раньше она методично изучала их, вспоминала уже известную версию событий и фиксировала различия, то теперь появился новый фактор: Итен Хант. Ильза открывала каждую папку в предвкушении: что еще он сделал? Где отметился? И любопытство оказывалось удовлетворено – не так часто, как ей бы хотелось, но тем не менее. Сделать подборку из одних заданий для группы Ханта было бы слишком даже для аналитиков IMF. Начальник которых, как она уже выяснила, знал Итена довольно давно.</p>
<p>Работа оставалось работой, но через пару часов Ильза окончательно заскучала и решила немного размяться. Уж если с пробежкой не вышло, надо хоть как-то компенсировать.</p>
<p>Итен стукнул в дверь, когда Ильза уже заканчивала отжимания.</p>
<p>– Можно тебя на минутку… ох, прости, я не вовремя!</p>
<p>– Нет, стой! – она вскочила на ноги и распахнула дверь шире, пропуская его внутрь. – Мне как раз нужна твоя помощь!</p>
<p>Она вряд ли бы стала просить, если бы не он не появился.</p>
<p>– Или у тебя что-то срочное? – на всякий случай спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен помотал головой.</p>
<p>– Нет, это вполне может подождать.</p>
<p>– Отлично!</p>
<p>Она вытянулась на полу, заложила руки за голову и вопросительно глянула на Итена.</p>
<p>– А, да, точно.</p>
<p>Он присел рядом с ней и крепко сжал руками щиколотки.</p>
<p>– В этот дом, – Ильза сделала пробное движение вверх, – могли хотя бы пару ковриков купить!</p>
<p>– Ты ведешь список?</p>
<p>Он улыбнулся, глядя ей в лицо. Его ладони на ее ногах были теплыми, держали уверенно и сильно.</p>
<p>– Обязательно, – подтвердила Ильза. – На обоях. По твоему совету.</p>
<p>– Так, все, береги дыхание, – посоветовал Итен. Немного помолчал: Ильза качала пресс, целиком сосредоточившись на движениях, и совсем чуточку – на том, как Хант склонился над ней. Волосы скользнули ему на лоб, прикрывая глаза, и он откинул их привычным движением.</p>
<p>– Черт возьми, я вынужден признаться, что даже немного завидую! – пробормотал он. – Ты можешь тренироваться, а мне до этого еще несколько дней придется ждать!</p>
<p>Да он оптимист. Или забыл, как долго срастаются поломанные ребра?</p>
<p>– Да, знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь, – поморщился Итен, – но иногда я просто не могу долгое время сидеть на одном месте. Мне надо двигаться, что-то делать: причем желательно что-то такое, чего я еще никогда не делал. Если что-то получается, и получается хорошо, я тут же переключаюсь на что-то новое. Опыт крадет эмоции.</p>
<p>– Поэтому ты торчишь на адреналине, – выдохнула Ильза.</p>
<p>– Ну-у-у… – ей показалось, или это действительно был жалобный стон? – Ладно, может быть, что-то такое и есть! Я только совсем немного порадовался, когда ты намекнула, что за нами следят!</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула.</p>
<p>– Совсем чуть-чуть, – серьезно заверил Итен. – На самом деле мне просто хочется понять, что происходит, и в процессе снова не оказаться в подвале и в наручниках.</p>
<p>А, ну тогда ладно. Ильзу такая перспектива тоже не впечатляла – хотелось бы еще поработать в этом IMF, узнать поближе, как тут дела с невыполнимыми миссиями и чокнутыми агентами.</p>
<p>– Мы с Джулией познакомились, когда занимались хелибордингом.</p>
<p>Ох, Джулия – это его бывшая? И Итен сам начал про нее рассказывать? Вот это уже совсем неожиданно!</p>
<p>– Хелибординг – это когда ты прыгаешь с вертолета на…</p>
<p>– Я знаю, – перебила Ильза.</p>
<p>Знает, но сама она никогда ничего подобного не пробовала – хватает старого доброго катания на доске без всякого выпендрежа. Но конечно, для Ханта слишком скучно. Точно же, и как можно было забыть!</p>
<p>– Ну, вот, – продолжал он, – там была гора, покрытая снегом, и озеро, – Итен разглядывал ее носки или пол у своих ног, Ильза не была точно уверена. – Возле озера мы и познакомились.</p>
<p>Ильза не знала, что ему сказать. Это было мило? Романтично? И совсем не похоже на ее идеальный отпуск – в спа или на горячих источниках где-нибудь на краю света, и чтобы можно было лежать и ни о чем не думать. И чтобы еще потом кто-нибудь сделал массаж. Да, хороший массаж было бы неплохо.</p>
<p>– В общем, наверное, вы все правы: я не могу жить без адреналина! – хмыкнул Итен.</p>
<p>И каким-то чудом дожил до своих лет. Ильза вдруг сообразила, что понятия не имеет, сколько ему – лет на десять старше ее? Или больше? Надо было спросить у Данна или Стикелла, но момент упущен. Спросить у самого Итена? Ну уж нет.</p>
<p>Вместо этого она выдохнула в промежутке между движениями:</p>
<p>– Ты считаешь? Уже есть сотня?</p>
<p>– А что, я должен был считать? – в замешательстве отозвался Итен.</p>
<p>– Уф-ф-ф! – Ильза улеглась на спину. – Конечно, нет! Но мало ли!</p>
<p>Он разжал руки и откинулся на пятки. Внимательно глянул на Ильзу, поднял брови – еще не улыбка, но где-то совсем рядом.</p>
<p>– Ты меня проверяешь.</p>
<p>– Самую малость.</p>
<p>Десять секунд отдыха ей были совсем ни к чему, Ильза даже не запыхалась особо. Итен начал подниматься, но она перевернулась на живот и попросила:</p>
<p>– Еще три минуты! Пожалуйста!</p>
<p>Он вздохнул, но придержал ее ноги – точнее, на этот раз Итену пришлось опуститься на колени, чтобы хорошенько зафиксировать лодыжки Ильзы.</p>
<p>– Не бойся, не сломаешь, – хихикнула Ильза, поднимая верхнюю часть туловища вверх и назад.</p>
<p>– Просто пытаюсь быть осторожным, – проворчал он.</p>
<p>Ну, в этом был свой резон. Ильза пыталась вспомнить, когда последний раз доверяла кому-то вот так помогать с тренировками, но потерпела поражение. Те времена, когда можно было полагаться на кого-то, вот так поворачиваться спиной, давно прошли. Так что, наверное, он не ошибался: это была в каком-то роде проверка.</p>
<p>– Шрам от ножа? – будничным тоном поинтересовался Итен.</p>
<p>Вот засранец! Значит, смотрел не только на ее лицо и разглядывал узор на носках! Но, приходилось признать, Ильза сама виновата: надела только спортивное бра и майку на бретельках. Разумеется, он все увидел, пусть даже и не пялился. За недолгое время знакомства с Итеном она уже поняла – он замечает все.</p>
<p>– Да, – призналась Ильза. – Не стала его убирать.</p>
<p>Шрам был почти незаметный, тонкая белая полоска слева на груди. Обычно, если дело доходило до раздевания и кто-то спрашивал ее, Ильза придумывала новую легенду разной степени достоверности каждый раз. Упала с дерева. С велосипеда. Предотвратила ограбление. Ревнивый бойфренд.</p>
<p>Но шрам был от ножа, да.</p>
<p>Интересно, насколько внушительной коллекцией шрамов мог похвастаться Итен? Хотя, она готова была поспорить, что не отыщет у него на коже ни одной отметины кроме тех, что остались от последнего задания. В их профессии шрамы только мешали, и с большей частью Ильза расставалась без сожалений.</p>
<p>А тот, на груди, был своего рода напоминанием. Сентиментальным, если угодно.</p>
<p>– Прости, что спрашиваю, – повинился Итен. И тут же задал новый вопрос. – Синдикат?</p>
<p>– Нет! – Ильза неосознанно улыбнулась. – Это случилось задолго до Лэйна. Одно из первых дел, когда ситуация пошла немного… не по плану.</p>
<p>– Все, больше не отвлекаю! – пообещал Итен.</p>
<p>Отлично, давно бы так. Она сосредоточилась на дыхании, на том, чтобы не терять ритма, – и все равно думала о Ханте. Возможно, спарринг с ним был бы… интересным, как минимум. Может быть, позже, когда он окончательно поправится.</p>
<p>– Возвращаясь к нашим потенциальным противникам, – похоже, сегодня он был разговорчив как никогда. – Я решил, что лучше приготовиться заранее, провел небольшое исследование и хочу показать тебе результаты.</p>
<p>Что же, гранатомет на чердаке нашел?</p>
<p>Ильза, разумеется, обыскала дом в первый день – иногда привычка сильнее голоса разума – но тогда еще вопрос о собственной защите не был приоритетным. Она искала жучки, скрытые камеры, а еще подсказки о том, зачем ее послали именно сюда.</p>
<p>Но ответом на все вопросы был Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза легла на пол, опустила руки и объявила:</p>
<p>– Все, я закончила.</p>
<p>Тяжесть с ее лодыжек исчезла, когда Итен поднялся. Одним плавным, текучим движением – Ильза заметила, пока сама вставала на ноги.</p>
<p>– Я в душ, а потом посмотрю твои находки.</p>
<p>– Замечательно, – просиял он.</p>
<p>Ну точно щенок, которому пообещали прогулку и новый мячик. Ильза никак не могла прекратить ухмыляться даже когда разделась, зашла в душевую кабинку и открутила горячую воду. Такой Итен ей нравился больше, чем угрюмый неразговорчивый тип, с которым она познакомилась почти неделю назад. И уже узнала про него столько, и, самое удивительное, сама рассказала в ответ.</p>
<p>Наверное, она бы могла работать с ним в одной команде. Все еще ощущая целую кучу подводных камней, но при необходимости – да, без проблем.</p>
<p>Ильза надела чистую одежду, промокнула волосы полотенцем и отправилась разыскивать Ханта.</p>
<p>А он, похоже, обнаружил целый арсенал.</p>
<p>– Смотри! – Итен подвел Ильзу к пустой стене в глубине дома, жестом фокусника нажал пальцами на декоративную панель, и та отошла в сторону, открывая взгляду довольно обширную коллекцию разнообразного оружия. – Впечатляет, да? У них тут даже С-4 имеется, – он кивнул на несколько прямоугольных брусков, сложенных в отдельном контейнере.</p>
<p>Ильза выбрала Беретту 86, привычно взвесила в руке и отщелкнула магазин. Полный.</p>
<p>– Абсолютная готовность, – пробормотала она и взглянула на Итена. – Ты правда думаешь, что все так серьезно?</p>
<p>Он вздохнул и перестал улыбаться. Удивительно, но его лицо моментально стало другим: улыбка делала его моложе, и даже морщинки в уголках глаз и губ не мешали.</p>
<p>– Я не знаю, – честно признался он. – Просто не хочу больше, чтобы меня застали врасплох. Желательно вообще никогда.</p>
<p>О, если бы твое желание было выполнимо для нас всех! Наверное, это отразилось на ее лице, потому что Итен шагнул ближе, открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то… но передумал, резко развернулся к нише с оружием.</p>
<p>– Я собираюсь частично разложить боеприпасы по дому, чтобы они были под рукой в любое время.</p>
<p>– Итен, – терпеливо сказала Ильза, – у тебя паранойя!</p>
<p>– Это не новость, – буркнул он и начал доставать оружие с полок и складывать на полу. – Не хочешь мне помогать – и не надо. Но пистолет возьми. На всякий случай.</p>
<p>– У меня, вообще-то, свой собственный есть!</p>
<p>Ну не голая же она сюда приехала, а? За кого он ее держит?</p>
<p>– Все равно возьми, – велел Итен. – Пусть будет запасной.</p>
<p>Похоже, разубедить его было невозможно.</p>
<p>– Обнаружу ствол в холодильнике – пеняй на себя, – пригрозила Ильза.</p>
<p>Судя по разочарованному выражению на лице Итена, он как раз планировал разместить парочку гранат в отделении для яиц.</p>
<p>Матерь божья, тут еще и пулемет имелся!</p>
<p>– С-4 хоть не трогай! – взмолилась Ильза. – Мы не собираемся ничего взрывать!</p>
<p>– Это пока, – отозвался он, но оставил и бруски взрывчатки, и детонаторы на своих местах.</p>
<p>К слабому облегчению Ильзы гранатомета в арсенале не нашлось.</p>
<p>Она наблюдала за Итеном сначала с развлечением, потом с раздражением, а потом с ужасом. Он действительно не шутил, когда говорил, что собирается спрятать оружие по всему дому. Холодильник не пострадал – зато теперь в шкафу на полке был пистолет, за спинкой дивана был пистолет и даже в ванной, черт возьми, тоже был пистолет!</p>
<p>– Чтобы тебе не пришлось никого душить занавеской для душа, – объяснил Хант.</p>
<p>Он где-то отыскал скотч и примотал очередной ствол под обеденным столом. А потом пристал к Ильзе, чтобы заставить ее потренироваться.</p>
<p>– Попробуй, так удобно? Дотягиваешься?</p>
<p>– Да что б тебя… – пробормотала она сквозь зубы, но уступила, подошла к столу и выхватила Глок. – Да! Дотягиваюсь! Доволен?</p>
<p>– Вполне, – кивнул он.</p>
<p>– Что за необходимость прятать оружие в явочном доме, защищенном от вторжения со всех сторон…</p>
<p>– А что за необходимость хранить оружие в явочном доме? – в тон к ней заявил Итен, прислоняясь к столу. Лицо у него раскраснелось, на лбу выступили капли пота – буквально пару секунд он помедлил, а потом стянул толстовку и остался в одной серой футболке. Скрестил руки на груди, не обращая внимания на перебинтованные запястья, а вот Ильза с трудом смогла отвести взгляд от его рук. Вместо того чтобы в очередной раз вспоминать, где и при каких обстоятельствах он обзавелся этими ранами, стоило переключиться на что-то другое.</p>
<p>Конечно, тут станет жарко, если носиться по всему дому последний час, выдумывая все новые и новые схемы нападения – и защиты соответственно. Ильза поняла, что с ним лучше не спорить. Нескольких попыток хватило, чтобы навсегда осознать: если Итен Хант вбил себе что-то в голову, то лучше ему не мешать. А то может быть чревато.</p>
<p>– Можешь позвонить Уиллу или Ханли и сказать, что я тут с ума схожу, или у меня так последствия травмы проявляются, неважно! Главное, пусть все остается на своих местах!</p>
<p>Ну, во-первых, Ильза никогда бы не стала звонить директору ЦРУ и жаловаться на полевого агента. Во-вторых, номера главного аналитика у нее не было, да общаться лишний раз с Брандтом желания не возникало. И в-третьих… Ильза закатила глаза.</p>
<p>– Ох, да делай, что хочешь!</p>
<p>Итен наградил ее торжествующим взглядом.</p>
<p>Когда он решил, что тайников с оружием было достаточно, Хант выбрался на задний двор и попытался вручную перенастроить те камеры, до которых ему не удалось добраться изнутри. Ильза волей-неволей тоже последовала: кто-то должен был подавать ему инструменты и следить, чтобы этот идиот не грохнулся со стены, куда он буквально взлетел, оттолкнувшись от табуретки.</p>
<p>– Не эту отвертку, другую.</p>
<p>– Крестовую? Больше, меньше? – набор с инструментами тоже отыскался среди оружия, и теперь большая его часть была разложена на земле.</p>
<p>– Откуда я знаю, просто другую! – раздраженно произнес Итен и протянул руку. – Просто откладывай в сторону все те, который я уже попробовал!</p>
<p>– Я так и делаю, – Ильза встала на цыпочки, чтобы подать ему новую отвертку.</p>
<p>– Нет, не делаешь, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Только что два раза была одна и та же. Дай плоскогубцы.</p>
<p>– Ты издеваешься? – от того, что приходилось постоянно смотреть на него снизу вверх, уже начинала болеть шея. Очень непривычно.</p>
<p>– Нет, почему? – Итен наклонился, чтобы забрать у нее плоскогубцы, и тут же помрачнел. – А вот ты, по-видимому, издеваешься! Я просил кусачки, а не плоскогубцы!</p>
<p>– Ни хрена подобного, – кажется, терпение у Ильзы стремительно подходило к концу. – Ты попросил долбаные плоскогубцы, и я дала тебе их! И если теперь ты хочешь кусачки, будь любезен так и сказать!</p>
<p>Он тяжело вздохнул, покрутил головой по сторонам, но, наверное, не увидел вокруг других секретных агентов, готовых подавать инструменты хоть целый день. Ильза тоже рядом с собой очереди не наблюдала.</p>
<p>– Дай. Пожалуйста. Кусачки.</p>
<p>Она молча наклонилась, подобрала инструмент и протянула ему. Какое-то время Итен ковырялся в проводах, а потом попросил более миролюбивым тоном:</p>
<p>– Посмотри сейчас.</p>
<p>Ильза развернулась к ноутбуку, который стоял на столе.</p>
<p>– Есть видимость.</p>
<p>– И что там? – Итен постукивал отверткой по ноге.</p>
<p>– Часть дома, улица и проезжая часть, – терпеливо отчиталась Ильза. Как будто забыл, что сам уже сто раз повторил ей, чего конкретно хочет добиться!</p>
<p>– И автомобиль?</p>
<p>– Какой, к черту, автомобиль? – прошипела Ильза. – Чего тебе надо?</p>
<p>– Не делай вид, что не понимаешь! – зашипел в ответ Итен, свешиваясь с забора. – Машина, которая стояла на улице возле соседского дома!</p>
<p>Нет, точно издевается.</p>
<p>– А ты не подумал, чтобы ее увидеть, мне нужно переключиться на другую камеру?! – Ильза набрала команду на клавиатуре и объявила. – Ну вот, опять!</p>
<p>– Так автомобиль на месте? – нетерпеливо повторил Хант.</p>
<p>Нет, а как же хорошо все начиналось! Утро не предвещало ничего плохого, а к вечеру Итен, похоже, задался целью свести ее с ума. Нет, разумеется, для этого в его распоряжении не было ресурсов Ми-6, методов ведения дел в Синдикате и совокупного лицемерия Эттли и Лэйна. Но агент очень, очень старался.</p>
<p>Ильза сделала глубокий вдох, досчитала до десяти.</p>
<p>– Да, Итен, автомобиль стоит там же, где и вчера.</p>
<p>И позавчера тоже.</p>
<p>– Отлично! – интересно, просто показалось, или радость в его голосе была настоящей?</p>
<p>– И если бы ты пробил номера по базе, то уже бы знал, что машина действительно принадлежит какой-то многодетной семейке – то ли Джоссеры, то ли Джоттеры, у меня записано.</p>
<p>Итен смотрел на нее с каким-то непонятным выражением. А потом произнес тихо и вкрадчиво, не без яда в голосе:</p>
<p>– Джоттеры, и несколько дней назад им пришлось его заложить. Я пробил номера по базе, а потом еще сделал несколько звонков, чтобы это выяснить.</p>
<p>– Блестяще! – Ильза всплеснула руками. – Тогда, конечно, ты получаешь приз самого умного!</p>
<p>– Это сарказм? – Итен протянул вниз кусачки и покачал рукой в воздухе, привлекая ее внимание.</p>
<p>Она хмуро смотрела на него и с места не двигалась.</p>
<p>– Что? – Итен снова поболтал рукой. – Что не так?</p>
<p>– Просто пытаюсь понять, что на тебя нашло.</p>
<p>– Что на меня нашло? – он покусал губы, а потом запустил кусачки на землю. За ними последовала одна отвертка, другая, моток проволоки, а следом и сам Итен соизволил спрыгнуть вниз. – Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. То есть догадываюсь. Но это не важно. Извини, – он присел и начал собирать раскиданные инструменты в коробку.</p>
<p>Ильза закрыла рот. В конце концов, то, что он чертов ненормальный псих, Итен и так знает. Повторять бессмысленно. И злиться на него – тоже.</p>
<p>Она пожала плечами и закрыла ноутбук.</p>
<p>– Кто-то взял их машину и теперь следит за нами?</p>
<p>– Вполне вероятно.</p>
<p>– Вот черт!</p>
<p>– Не то слово, Ильза, – негромко сказал Итен, – не то слово…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Мы безнадежны, – Итен поставил кастрюлю на центр стола, кинул рядом две вилки и плюхнулся на стул напротив Ильзы.</p>
<p>– С голоду не умрем, это уже что-то, – она начала раскладывать по тарелкам еду – нечто, отдаленно напоминающее пасту карбонара. Рецепт они честно подсмотрели в интернете, но поскольку оба раньше ели это блюдо только в ресторанах, с готовкой возникли некоторые проблемы. В конце концов, бекон пришлось заменить на ветчину, пармезан – на канталь, спагетти они переварили, а в яичные желтки насыпали слишком много специй. Но, тем не менее, это была еда, и притом еда горячая и свежая. Ильза в некоторой растерянности думала о завтрашней поездке в супермаркет: что там вообще покупают?.. Стоило только забросить удочку, Итен отмахнулся: на месте сориентируемся! В конце концов, это не боевая операция без подготовки, не высадка в тылу врага и не работа под прикрытием. Это просто какой-то магазин: нужно зайти туда и обменять деньги на продукты, что может быть проще!</p>
<p>– Хм, а ничего так получилось, – Итен накрутил на вилку пасты, положил в рот, прожевал и изумленно глянул в тарелку, – даже вкусно!</p>
<p>– Это потому, что я не дала тебе сжечь ветчину, – проворчала Ильза.</p>
<p>Он ответил ей многозначительным взглядом.</p>
<p>– Или потому, что я не дал тебе вылить полгаллона молока в соус?</p>
<p>– Ой, подумаешь!.. Ничего бы с этим соусом не случилось! Просто признай: мы можем работать в одной команде!</p>
<p>Итен поморщился. Нет, правда, это была самая настоящая гримаса отвращения. Ильза хмыкнула, уткнулась в свою тарелку. Несколько минут они ели в тишине.</p>
<p>Она сдерживалась изо всех сил, и промолчала бы, но желание заставить его говорить оказалось просто нестерпимым. Это уже походило на самую настоящую зависимость. А может, Ильза слишком много времени пробыла одна и начала ценить даже подобные перебранки. Да нет, чего уж там – пикировки с Итеном были весьма интересными.</p>
<p>– И почему же это?</p>
<p>– Что почему? – обреченно спросил он. Ага, уже знает, что так просто не отделаться.</p>
<p>– Почему тебя аж передергивает, когда я говорю о совместной работе?</p>
<p>– Ты могла бы догадаться.</p>
<p>– Но предпочла спросить у тебя лично, потому что, наверное, только мне кажется, что между нами все еще существуют какие-то нерешенные вопросы, что-то, что мешает нормально общаться, взаимодействовать, я не знаю…</p>
<p>– Я не хочу тебя в своей команде, – отрезал Итен. – Потому что ты знаешь, чем закончилось последнее задание для моей группы. Я потерял одного человека и чуть не потерял другого. Поэтому, если ты не планируешь умереть в ближайшее время, лучше выбрось все подобные мысли из головы.</p>
<p>Ильза крепко сжала челюсти, отложила вилку. Несколько минут смотрела на него: Итен доедал свою порцию как ни в чем не бывало, но сведенные плечи выдавали его напряжение.</p>
<p>– Линдси своей можешь такое сказать, – когда Ильза заговорила, голос ее был ровным и спокойным. – Желторотым юнцам, едва сдавшим полевой экзамен. Кому угодно, только не мне. Я боюсь смерти, как любой нормальный человек, но если бы много лет назад я не сумела обуздать этот страх, пропустить его через себя и подчинить, то я бы сидела в конторе за столом, заваленным бумажками. А не играла в кошки-мышки с Лэйном.</p>
<p>И не приглядывала бы тут за тобой, пока ты приглядываешь за мной, хотела добавить Ильза. Наверное, в какой-то личной статистике Ханли они оба набрали сходное количество баллов по идиотизму.</p>
<p>– Ты слишком похожа на меня, – пробормотал Итен и тут же добавил. – Это ужасно.</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула. Потом засмеялась в голос, потянулась за стаканом с водой.</p>
<p>– Спасибо за комплимент, мистер Хант.</p>
<p>– Это не комплимент, – он тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Знаю, – сказала Ильза, только чтобы его успокоить. – Просто удивляюсь, насколько же… Итен, почему ты дрожишь?</p>
<p>– Тебе показалось, – слишком быстро он ответил, еще бы пара секунд – и все нормально, но это было слишком быстро. Итен поднялся, сложил пустые тарелки и отнес к посудомоечной машинке, продолжая отвлекать разговором. – Я не против совместной работы в целом, но, возможно, против того, чтобы планировать что-то сейчас. Будущее Линдси под большим вопросом, Трэнт – отличный агент, между прочим, – погиб из-за наших нескоординированных действий, да и вообще, все остальное далеко от идеала. Заваришь свой прекрасный чай?</p>
<p>– Ничего подобного, – Ильза тоже встала, подошла к нему. Итен держал коробку с чаем в одной руке и смотрел на нее в некотором замешательстве.</p>
<p>– Ну ладно, если не хочешь…</p>
<p>– Ты дрожишь, – повторила Ильза. Толстовку он почти сразу же надел обратно, в доме было достаточно тепло, но Итен все равно дрожал.</p>
<p>Она протянула руку, чтобы пощупать его лоб, но Хант отшатнулся в сторону и вытаращил глаза, возмущенный вторжением в личное пространство.</p>
<p>– Что ты делаешь?!</p>
<p>– Пытаюсь проверить, нет ли у тебя температуры!</p>
<p>– Все в порядке! – он на всякий случай еще и отступил на шаг. – С чего вдруг?!</p>
<p>Ильза молча изучала его, пытаясь сообразить, что не так. Сегодня Итен был гораздо более оживленным, чем прежде, он больше разговаривал, больше двигался, и глаза у него были не такие стеклянные, как раньше. Однако временами он хмурился, когда думал, что Ильза не видит, а еще раздражался из-за пустяков. Все это складывалось в весьма знакомую картину, вот только Ильза никак не могла понять, какую, что-то крутилось на краешке сознания, так близко…</p>
<p>– Я решил немного сократить прием лекарств, – неохотно сознался он. – Может быть, из-за этого немного…</p>
<p>Прекрасно.</p>
<p>– Все? – а что, с этого придурка станется.</p>
<p>– Нет, не все! – ага, теперь возмущается. Ильза сложила руки на груди, внимательно слушая, что еще Хант расскажет. – Только те, от которых мне постоянно спать хочется!</p>
<p>Ильза вздохнула. Итен выглядел одновременно несчастным и заносчивым – интересно, как ему удавалось?</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне не придется читать тебе лекцию о том, что нельзя в один момент взять и бросить принимать анальгетики.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, это была плохая идея, – покорно сказал он.</p>
<p>– Это уже радует.</p>
<p>Ильза немного помедлила, потом подняла руку и спросила:</p>
<p>– Я могу прикоснуться к тебе?..</p>
<p>Итен помолчал несколько мгновений, покосился на ее ладонь – как будто Ильза могла прятать там нож или пистолет, придумает тоже! – и кивнул.</p>
<p>Ильза положила руку ему на лоб. Кожа была теплой, но не критично, самая обычная теплота человеческого тела. Итен замер, продолжая буравить ее глазами, дышал так тихо и практически незаметно, что Ильзе вдруг захотелось опустить руку ниже. Проверить, он живой вообще, но вот только от злости не обращаются в камень. Испытать, сколько еще терпения осталось у ее агента, но вспоминая его рассказ, можно было не сомневаться – бесконечные запасы.</p>
<p>– Все хорошо, – Ильза убрала руку, сжала пальцы в кулак. В ладони по-прежнему оставалось его тепло.</p>
<p>Итен ощутимо расслабился, выдохнул. Улыбнулся – немного нервно, но Ильза предпочла такую улыбку любым глупым шуткам или иным попыткам спрятать дискомфорт от прикосновения. Наверное, к такому он не готовился, не репетировал, не выверял движения и реакции.</p>
<p>– Иди садись, – скомандовала она. – Я схожу за таблетками.</p>
<p>– Не нужно, – попытался было запротестовать Итен, но выражение на лице у Ильзы его остановило.</p>
<p>– Я уже говорила, что Ханли приказал мне присматривать за тобой? – проворковала она самым нежным своим голосом. – И если мне придется засовывать чертовы таблетки тебе в глотку, я сделаю это с большим удовольствием! Только повод дай!</p>
<p>– Хуже всего, что ты даже не шутишь, – пробормотал Итен и поплелся в гостиную.</p>
<p>Этот раунд Ильза выиграла всухую.</p>
<p>Она зашла в его комнату, направилась к тумбочке – пузырьков с таблетками меньше не стало, а вот пистолет исчез. Наверное, таскает на себе, вот только где? Когда Итен снимал толстовку, Ильза ничего похожего на пистолет не заметила. Кобура на лодыжке, как у нее? Ощупать бы его хорошенько – ничего личного, только профессиональный интерес.</p>
<p>Ильза изучила пару этикеток, прежде чем отыскала трамадол, вытряхнула таблетку на ладонь и понадеялась, что ему этого хватит. Между пузырьками валялся какой-то скомканный листок бумаги, и Ильза механически подняла его – никто не станет так обращаться с важными документами, правда же? Значит, это мусор, который надо выбросить.</p>
<p>Уголок отогнулся, показывая густую штриховку, сделанную шариковой ручкой. Заинтригованная, Ильза расправила бумагу – и почувствовала, как брови поползли на лоб.</p>
<p>Рисунки не были сделаны профессионалом. Скорее, тем, у кого была слишком хорошая память и много тренировок в свое время. Лицо с выдающимися скулами, прямым носом и тонкими бровями Ильза видела в зеркале каждый день. Схематично или нет, но Итен нарисовал ее волосы, ее рот, изгиб ее шеи и торчащие из воротника ключицы. Он сделал ее портрет в анфас и профиль, даже чертовы веснушки не забыл!</p>
<p>Но зачем ему понадобилось?</p>
<p>Чтобы опознать ее, моментально пришла следующая мысль. Конечно же, это логично. Ильза выдохнула, плавно отвела руку и снова скомкала листок. Аккуратно положила его на место, отступила назад.</p>
<p>Все это – и веснушки, и прядки волос, норовящие выбиться из хвоста, и прищуренные глаза – Итен изобразил на бумаге с весьма практичной целью. Он не был сентиментальным, не пытался подкатывать к ней и доказывать что-то.</p>
<p>Но тем не менее, пока Ильза дошла до кухни, набрала стакан воды и отыскала Ханта на диване в гостиной, перед глазами у нее стояли эти рисунки.</p>
<p>Итен прикрывался экраном ноутбука, но стоило Ильзе подойти поближе, поднял на нее взгляд и снова удивил.</p>
<p>– Я тут подумал – может быть, тебе стоит прочитать то, что я написал?</p>
<p>– А ты уже закончил? – она вручила ему таблетку. Он тут же проглотил ее без лишних слов, запил водой и откинулся на спинку дивана.</p>
<p>– Нет. Осталось еще довольно много. Но, может быть…</p>
<p>– Тогда нет, – решительно отказалась Ильза.</p>
<p>Причин целая куча: потому что она все еще слишком хорошо помнит его рассказ, потому что ей все равно придется перечитывать законченный вариант, потому что, черт возьми, он не хочет писать гребаный отчет, а она не хочет его читать! Вот настоящая правда! И Хант, разумеется, о ней знает!</p>
<p>Она покосилась на него – и конечно же Итен следил за ней из-под прикрытых ресниц.</p>
<p>– Ладно, забудь.</p>
<p>– Я просто не хочу иметь с этим дело по частям!</p>
<p>– Это было от отчаянья…</p>
<p>– Один раз – и целиком!</p>
<p>– Я понял, понял…</p>
<p>– И потом, тебе же самому проще будет! – Ильза села на диван рядом с ним, но все же на достаточном расстоянии. – Поверь, лучше будет, когда ты все допишешь!</p>
<p>– Ладно, – утомленно повторил Итен. Возвращаться к отчету он не торопился: так и сидел с открытым ноутбуком на коленях, а потом вообще спихнул его на пол.</p>
<p>Как всегда, полон энтузиазма.</p>
<p>– Ты всегда так любишь составлять отчеты, или это особый случай?</p>
<p>Ильза вспомнила о своих собственных документах и принялась набрасывать комментарии по прошлогодней истории с русскими. Итен застонал, отвернулся от нее, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя. Пробормотал невнятно:</p>
<p>– Это особый случай. Обычно отчеты – это просто отчеты… Брандт постоянно ругается…</p>
<p>– Из-за чего?</p>
<p>Ильза посмотрела на плед, что лежал на подлокотнике. Потом вздохнула, потянулась за ним – зачем, ну зачем ей это надо? – встряхнула и кинула Итену.</p>
<p>Он ошеломленно глянул на нее, но плед забрал.</p>
<p>– Спасибо…</p>
<p>– Так почему главный аналитик ругается на твои отчеты?</p>
<p>– Ну, он не то, чтобы ругается. Скорее ворчит, – Итен подтянул ноги и устроился в углу дивана. – Говорит, что я пишу слишком схематично. И оптимистично.</p>
<p>– «И все закончилось благополучно, потому что нам очень крупно повезло»? – провозгласила Ильза, ухмыляясь. Но в следующую секунду улыбка исчезла – судя по серьезному выражению на лице у Итена, она оказалась не так уж и далека от истины. – Не-е-е-ет, быть того не может!</p>
<p>– Вот и он так тоже говорит, – Итен бросил тоскливый взгляд на свой ноутбук и пообещал – то ли Ильзе, то ли главному аналитику, то ли еще кому-то. – Я допишу этот параграф сегодня. Только чуть позже.</p>
<p>– Нет уж, не уводи разговор в сторону, – Ильза была заинтригована. – Что там насчет удачи и везения? Я читала об активации Протокола Фантом, – вот тогда-то ему точно удача помогла, не иначе.</p>
<p>Итен снова застонал.</p>
<p>– Твоя команда – Данн и Стикелл – тоже там была?</p>
<p>– Только Бенджи, – неохотно отозвался он.</p>
<p>– Вот черт, надо было расспросить его как следует!</p>
<p>– Нет уж!</p>
<p>Ильза терпеливо ждала. Итен сомневался: поглядывал то на нее, то на ноутбук, выбирая из двух зол меньшее. Потом обреченно вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Все началось, когда Кремль взорвался…</p>
<p>– Тот самый, в Москве?</p>
<p>– Увы…</p>
<p>Он рассказывал медленно, неохотно, но мало-помалу история, о которой Ильза только слышала краем уха и читала в тщательно отредактированных докладах – слишком схематично, вот уж точно! – обрастала мелкими подробностями. Становилась объемной, полномасштабной и абсолютно безумной. Четыре агента против целой кучи врагов – это было слишком похоже на анекдот.</p>
<p>– А дальше?.. А еще?.. И что потом?.. И тогда?... Итен? Итен? – повторила Ильза, поворачиваясь к нему, и обнаружила, что агент заснул прямо посреди разговора. – Итен? – на всякий случай она позвала еще раз, но он не собирался просыпаться. Очень даже наоборот – недовольно поморщился и заполз еще глубже под плед.</p>
<p>Ну вот, теперь она так и не узнает, чем вся эта чертовщина закончилась. Ильза хмуро взирала на него: растолкать и отправить в спальню? Или оставить как есть, а когда проснется с больной спиной или шеей – пусть пеняет на себя?</p>
<p>Пока Ильза решала и колебалась, Итен завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, – даже при его не слишком больших габаритах диван был слишком мал – и каким-то образом положил голову Ильзе на руку. Она не успела опомниться, не успела отодвинуться – как стала подушкой для агента. Просто класс!</p>
<p>– Итен! – громким шепотом позвала Ильза. – Это совсем не смешно!</p>
<p>Нет, на самом деле – очень. Кому расскажешь – обхохочешься. Только вот кому?.. Друзей в Ми-6 у Ильзы не было. В IMF еще не завела – и вообще сомневалась, что такое возможно. Рассказать его друзьям?</p>
<p>Действуя одной рукой, Ильза аккуратно вытащила из кармана смартфон, беззвучно щелкнула камерой. Вот это компромат! Восхитительно. И, к тому же, сойдет в качестве мести. Он же рисовал ее без разрешения? Будто трогал – какой-то шариковой ручкой, но все равно! – за лицо, за волосы и шею. Будет честно, если она тоже что-нибудь сделает.</p>
<p>Но прикасаться к нему в реальном мире Ильза не торопилась. Все же, памятуя правило насчет спящих агентов, пока только примерялась. Спал он крепко, отрубился моментально и глубоко – интересно, все из-за обезболивающего или общая усталость подкосила?</p>
<p>Она опустила голову на спинку дивана. Еще полминуты, а потом точно разбудит Итена. Сыронизирует над тем, как доверчиво он дрыхнет, пока вокруг враги замышляют какие-то непонятные преступления.</p>
<p>Вот-вот разбудит, через пару секунд.</p>
<p>Его ровное дыхание убаюкивало. Ильза сама не заметила, как закрыла глаза. Она же не хочет спать, она хорошо высыпается в последнее время – жаль, на будущее отоспаться не получится!</p>
<p>Чертов агент.</p>
<p>Последняя осознанная мысль была снова о Ханли – интересно, что бы этот сказал, если бы увидел их сейчас?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. День 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как только такси свернуло на нужную улицу, Итен постучал по стеклу и скомандовал:</p>
<p>– Остановите прямо здесь.</p>
<p>Илиза покосилась на него и начала обшаривать взглядом окрестности. Правильно, времени зря не теряет. Итен протянул таксисту свернутую двадцатку, будто ненароком наклонился к Фауст и прошептал:</p>
<p>– Черный седан возле нашего дома.</p>
<p>Ильза что-то прошипела сквозь зубы. Итен не расслышал, но был уверен, что все сводилось к одной простой мысли: а как же хорошо все начиналось.</p>
<p>Они не сговариваясь встали пораньше, вызвали такси и перехватили кофе в какой-то забегаловке на пути в Garden Fresh Market. Обменивались ничего не значащими фразочками по дороге, поддразнивали друг друга.</p>
<p>Как же, «миссия: супермаркет», весьма ответственная, неожиданно беспрецедентная, впервые проводится на территории врага без первичной разведки, без плана и прикрытия. С кредитными карточками на чужие имена, с игрой в супругов, которую, не сговариваясь, они с Ильзой стали поддерживать сразу после того, как вышли из дома.</p>
<p>Это не так уж и трудно. Чуть больше теплоты в улыбках, открыть дверь, закрыть дверь, «как думаешь, милая?..», аккуратное прикосновение тут и здесь, рука на ее спине между лопатками. Волосы, снова связанные в хвост, чуть щекотали кожу, но Итен руку не убрал. Ильза – ах, нет, в ближайшее время – Джессика, – проделывала все необходимые шаги с изяществом.</p>
<p>Он не мог не восхищаться.</p>
<p>Даже список составила, ходила между стеллажей неторопливо, изучала этикетки, словно примерная домохозяйка. Итен подыгрывал в меру своих возможностей, даже яблоки умудрился выбрать из десяти сортов не красивые, а экологически чистые. Старался.</p>
<p>И вот теперь все пошло к черту. И яблоки, и молотый кофе, и яйца для омлета, и еще целая куча ерунды, которой были набиты бумажные пакеты. Ильза пристроила свой на тротуаре рядом с тем, что Итен уже опустил на землю секундой раньше, и тихонько поинтересовалась:</p>
<p> – Что будем делать?</p>
<p> – Не знаю, – честно отозвался Итен.</p>
<p>Они торчали на виду у всей улицы, пытаясь решить: атаковать первыми или еще подождать? Отсюда было видно, как на крыльце маячит человек – высокий, в костюме и плаще. Вроде бы один, но кто скажет наверняка.</p>
<p>– Подожди еще немного, – пробормотала Ильза. Будто почувствовала, как Итен сжал пальцы на рукояти пистолета. – Может быть, мы рано начали паниковать.</p>
<p>Свой нож она уже умудрилась извлечь из ножен и спрятать в рукаве куртки, пока делала вид, что ищет ключи. Итен очень надеялся, что Фауст приняла всерьез его предостережения и пистолет тоже прихватила. На всякий случай.</p>
<p>Итен не торопился действовать.</p>
<p>Это было даже любопытно: оказывается, он и так умеет! Вот только что повлияло – весьма отрезвляющая мысль о том, что в его теперешнем состоянии выиграть схватку даже с одним противником весьма проблематично, а уж с несколькими так и подавно, или внезапная вспышка страха – а если Фауст не так хороша в деле, как кажется? Что если он потеряет ее, так и не успев толком познакомиться, узнать поближе агента, которому обязан жизнью?</p>
<p>Ильза глянула на покупки и с досадой произнесла:</p>
<p>– А я уже предвкушала, как мы испортим обед.</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Не волнуйся. Возможно, нам еще представится шанс.</p>
<p>И в это время его телефон завибрировал, принимая сообщение, а спустя секунду – смартфон Ильзы тоже тихо пискнул. Они переглянулись, а потом Итен кивнул, потянулся за телефоном, пытаясь не выпускать из поля зрения человека возле дома.</p>
<p>Сообщение – весьма короткое, пара строчек и фото – было от Брандта. Итен прочитал его за считанные секунды и тут же нажал кнопку переадресации. Набрал пару слов и отправил сразу на два адреса – пусть займутся делом вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться.</p>
<p>– Кто такая Эрика Слоан? – Ильза с трудом скрывала возмущение.</p>
<p>– Советник министра внутренней безопасности, – ну да, конечно, Слоан назначили совсем недавно, Фауст еще не в курсе. А вот Итену уже рассказали – Уилла нужно было чем-то отвлечь в Белграде, поэтому Итен осторожно направил его в сторону последних политических новостей. Все лучше, чем бессмысленные причитания.</p>
<p>– И она… – Ильза все еще требовала разъяснений, и он ее прекрасно понимал.</p>
<p>– Воспользовалась правом направить выбранного агента из штата ЦРУ для расследования сложившейся ситуации.</p>
<p>Итен наклонился, поднял пакет с покупками. Один последний, короткий взгляд на Ильзу: она уже успела спрятать злость и раздражение под маской спокойствия, быстро и умело. Но все еще бесится.</p>
<p>– Ладно, пойдем познакомимся.</p>
<p>А пистолет он все равно убирать не собирается. Пусть неудобно, пусть ребра снова заныли – пьет он проклятые таблетки или нет, результат, по-видимому, один и тот же.</p>
<p>– Держись поблизости.</p>
<p>Можно было и не говорить, Ильза чувствовала обстановку не хуже самого Итена.</p>
<p>Они подошли ближе. На крыльце их дома – вся ирония момента обрушилась только сейчас – их дом, мыслимое ли дело! – стоял здоровенный тип. Еще молодой, лет тридцати пяти, не больше, с темными волосами и щеткой усов под носом. Широкоплечий и высокий. Очень высокий.</p>
<p>– Ну наконец-то! – дружелюбно обратился он к Итену. – А я думал, сколько еще вы там будете торчать! Август Уокер.</p>
<p>Он протянул руку, и Итен уставился на нее, под впечатлением от такой наглости. Зато Ильза не растерялась – оттеснила Итена в сторону и вручила Уокеру пакет с покупками.</p>
<p>– Надеюсь, не затруднит? – это прозвучало так, будто она ему оказывала величайшую услугу. Оперативник немного скис, но пакет взял – пришлось! Зато теперь у него руки были заняты. Одним ударом управилась. Гениально!</p>
<p>Итен поймал себя на том, что с трудом сдерживает улыбку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>А как же хорошо начинался сегодняшний день.</p>
<p>Да и вчерашний закончился не так уж и плохо: Ильзе повезло проснуться первой после спонтанной дремоты на диване, отодвинуться от Итена подальше – на счастье, он уже освободил ее руку – и сделать вид, что занята работой. К тому моменту, когда агент пришел в себя, ей удалось кое-как закончить аналитику про русских. И не вспомнить о рисунках в комнате Итена, и не пялиться на него, спящего, пытаясь решить, выглядит он глупо или умильно с открытым ртом и торчащими во все стороны волосами. Все это, конечно, не с первого раза получилось.</p>
<p>Он проснулся моментально: подскочил на диване, пробормотал какие-то неразборчивые извинения и свалил в свою комнату. Тут же, правда, вернулся и принес плед обратно.</p>
<p>Ильза похихикала про себя, совсем чуть-чуть. А потом открыла галерею в телефоне и полюбовалась на фото. Наверное, лучше удалить, пока не поздно – мало ли, в чьи руки может попасть ее смартфон. Нельзя хранить там личные снимки, никогда и ни за что.</p>
<p>Пару дней. Может, удастся поторговаться с Данном и добыть какую-нибудь полезную информацию в обмен на это фото.</p>
<p>Ильза поймала себя на том, что искренне наслаждается такими глупыми мыслями и желаниями. После многих лет усердной работы она и забыла, каково это, совсем отвыкла от подобных вещей.</p>
<p>Они вместе вышли из такси чтобы купить кофе, разговаривали о погоде, уровне сервиса и утренних пробках. Итен беззлобно подшучивал над списком покупок, который составила Ильза – это тоже был новый опыт, довольно любопытный. И список, и комментарии Ханта, все вместе.</p>
<p>– Мы должны купить ананасы, я настаиваю.</p>
<p>– Ох, заткнись…</p>
<p>– Пока их не украли!</p>
<p>Выбрать продукты, оказывается, было не так уж и легко, но они справились. И расплатились на кассе, мило улыбаясь, и погрузили пакеты в машину, доехали обратно, болтая о какой-то ерунде – а потом все закончилось.</p>
<p>В первый миг Ильза почему-то подумала о самом плохом. Их выследили Апостолы, Лэйн воскрес из мертвых, Эттли выпустили на свободу, а ее трансфер отменили. Почему-то это внезапно показалось хуже, чем получить пулю в лоб. Сейчас, когда все только началось…</p>
<p>Впрочем, Итен тоже на хорошее не надеялся. Смотрел на нежданного гостя оценивающим взглядом, прятал руку с пистолетом под курткой и подходить не торопился.</p>
<p>А потом пришло сообщение.</p>
<p>Какого черта нужно этой Слоан, почему внутреннее расследование – разве Ханли не отдал прямой приказ ей, Ильзе Фауст? Не мог Итен что-то скрывать, ситуация не та. Она верила ему, как верила самой себе, ни на йоту не сомневалась в том, что он рассказал всю правду.</p>
<p>Это тоже было неожиданное, странное чувство, но и его пришлось отодвинуть в сторону и сосредоточиться на делах насущных.</p>
<p>Агент Уокер – громила с ничего не выражающим лицом, перекачанный выпускник Принстона или Йеля, откуда их там теперь принято вербовать? Почему он, почему, почему?</p>
<p>– Ну наконец-то! – он скользнул по Ильзе светлыми глазами, но большая часть внимания была предназначена Итену. Это плохо. Еще в начале знакомства Ильза оставила бы Ханту возможность самому отбиваться, а сама бы отошла в сторону и с удовольствием понаблюдала. С миской попкорна и бутылкой пива.</p>
<p>Но теперь все изменилось. Она чувствовала безотчетное желание защищать Итена – интересно, это его имидж так работает? Харизма? Аура какая-то, и Ильза – просто очередная жертва? Скоро станет смотреть щенячьими глазами, как Бенджи, и волноваться, отчего же Хант такой бледный?</p>
<p>Или желание заставить признать ее право работать в команде? Убедить своими действиями, показать, насколько лучше играть в паре, нежели одному?</p>
<p>– Надеюсь, не затруднит? – Ильза вручила пакет с продуктами Уокеру, остановилась рядом, скрестила руки на груди. Обманчиво безопасная поза, но в кулаке по-прежнему зажата рукоять ножа.</p>
<p>– Мисс, э-э-э…</p>
<p>Помогать она ему не собиралась, ждала, что будет дальше.</p>
<p>– Итен Хант? – Уокер наконец сообразил, что от Ильзы можно ответа не ждать, повернулся к Итену. – Рад наконец познакомиться с самым проблематичным оперативником IMF! Потому что, ну, понимаешь, разговоры это одно: команд не слушает, приоритеты не понимает, репутация хуже некуда – а вживую увидеть совсем другое!</p>
<p>Итен склонил голову набок и наблюдал за Уокером не без любопытства.</p>
<p>– Эрика Слоан предупредила, что ты без энтузиазма воспринимаешь любое вмешательство со стороны в свои дела, но я готов рискнуть. Может, поговорим внутри? – Уокер повернулся к двери и сообразил, что Ильза по-прежнему стоит на проходе. – О, мисс… как вас зовут, напомните?</p>
<p>– А она и не говорила, – Итен улыбнулся, и если бы Ильза не провела с ним рядом целую неделю, то приняла бы радушие за чистую монету. – И если ты хочешь попасть внутрь дома, я бы не советовал начинать с оскорблений.</p>
<p>– Ох, прости! – без капли раскаяния произнес тот. – Я думал, на правду не обижаются!</p>
<p>Перехватил пакет одной рукой, заглянул и удивленно присвистнул.</p>
<p>– Ананас? Ух ты!</p>
<p>– Ильза, – попросил Итен, и она повернулась к сканеру. Услышала, как Уокер пробормотал за спиной:</p>
<p>– Значит, Ильза, а дальше?..</p>
<p>Никто ему отвечать не собирался.</p>
<p>Ильза прошла на кухню, махнула рукой на стол:</p>
<p>– Вот сюда.</p>
<p>Уокер поставил пакет, уселся без приглашения и принялся шарить повсюду глазами.</p>
<p>– Да у вас тут мило. Все такое… домашнее.</p>
<p>Итен снял куртку, аккуратно прикрыл сиг-сойер, который перед этим уложил на край стола, и устроился напротив Уокера.</p>
<p>– Вот только кофеварка сломана, к сожалению.</p>
<p>– Растворимый сойдет, – тот все еще крутил головой по сторонам. Разумеется, все замечал. А вот Ильза подчеркнуто, демонстративно не замечала его. Достала яблоко, помыла, аккуратно разрезала ножом – не своим, вот еще! Вручила половинку яблока Итену и только после этого уселась чуть поодаль – возле того места, где они спрятали пистолет. Хант спрятал, примотал скотчем под столом. Ну как знал, что понадобится.</p>
<p>– Давайте я расскажу, что знаю, идет? – Уокер уложил локти на стол, поглядел сначала на Итена, потом на Ильзу. – Ситуация сложилась странная. Я тут как раз поблизости был, пытался выйти на Джона Ларка – ты же знаешь, кто это, Итен?</p>
<p>– В настоящее время лидер Апостолов и автор Манифеста, – отозвался тот.</p>
<p>– Ильза? – Уокер повернулся к ней.</p>
<p>– Вы скажете что-нибудь важное? – предельно вежливо и сухо поинтересовалась Ильза.</p>
<p>– А. Ну да. Разумеется. Простите! По распоряжению советника министра я здесь, чтобы провести внутреннее расследование касательно исчезновения чертежей бомбы, которые ты якобы передал в ЦРУ десять дней назад после окончания миссии в Восточной Европе.</p>
<p>– Не якобы, – поправил Итен, – а передал.</p>
<p>Так, а это еще что за дерьмо?</p>
<p>– Не-а, – с улыбкой покачал головой Уокер. – К сожалению, нет, Хант. Чертежей нет, и ядра плутония тоже нет. Здесь подробности, – он положил на стол флэшку и подтолкнул ее Итену. – Слоан хочет знать детали операции в Сербии. У нее возникли определенные сомнения, что оперативник, известный своим непоследовательным поведением, сначала проваливает дело, а потом оказывается в том же городе, где и глава террористов.</p>
<p>Ильза наблюдала за Итеном: с одной стороны понятия не имела, как реагировать на подобные заявления и ждала хоть каких-то подсказок – пусть они и не работают вместе, но все равно в одной лодке сейчас. А с другой стороны – просто любопытно было. Без пива и попкорна, но с пистолетом в тайнике.</p>
<p>Удивительно, но чем хуже была ситуация, тем более раскованно держался Итен. Только один раз за все время она видела его по-настоящему опустошенным – после разговора с Лютером. Может такое быть, что только в тот момент Хант не притворялся?</p>
<p>А сейчас он сидел спокойно, грыз яблоко и… разрешал Уокеру хозяйничать.</p>
<p>– Вы же ведь не против?..</p>
<p>Не дожидаясь ответа, тот налил в чайник воды, нашел в шкафчике кружку и злополучные пакетики кофе «три-в-одном». Ильза мстительно подумала, что хороший кофе они только что купили в магазине, еще не выложили из пакета – и никто не собирается предлагать его Уокеру.</p>
<p>– Место же общее, – Итен пожал плечами. И задумчиво произнес. – Это довольно серьезные обвинения в мой адрес. Они чем-то подтверждены?</p>
<p>– Пока нет. Именно за этим я здесь, – Уокер поморщился и добавил почти обиженно. – Вместо того чтобы преследовать Ларка…</p>
<p>– Какие интересные приоритеты расставляет ваш советник министра, – проворковала Ильза самым нежным своим голосом. – Агент под подозрением важнее, чем идейный лидер потенциальных террористов!</p>
<p>– Ну, Итену ничего не стоит снять с себя подозрения, – Уокер улыбнулся ей поверх кружки с кофе, отпил глоток – и скривился. Так тебе и надо, засранец. Кофе был хуже некуда.</p>
<p>– Проблема лишь в том, что операция засекречена, – Итен задумчиво вертел надкусанную половинку яблока в руке. – И если у вас нет допуска – а у вас его точно нет – то увы. Ничем помочь не могу.</p>
<p>– А ведь это очень удобно, правда? – фыркнул Уокер. – Пять человек знают подробности миссии: главный аналитик, директор ЦРУ, два нестабильных агента и их руководитель группы. Что-то как-то чересчур мало народу, вы не находите?</p>
<p>– Еще я знаю, – мило улыбаясь, сообщила Ильза. – Но, опять же – все засекречено.</p>
<p>– Мисс… Ильза? – Уокер кивнул ей. Отодвинул кружку подальше – похоже, кофе ему уже перехотелось. – Вы же из IMF, так ведь? Возможно, вам нужно подумать о сотрудничестве, – извиняющимся тоном предложил он.</p>
<p>А тебе, возможно, нужно сбрить эти чудовищные усы, мстительно подумала Ильза.</p>
<p>– И что мне за это будет? – ласково спросила она.</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул, а когда Уокер повернулся к нему, замахал рукой.</p>
<p>– Прошу, не обращайте на меня внимания!</p>
<p>– Вряд ли такое вообще возможно, Хант, – подчеркнуто добродушно ухмыльнулся Уокер. – Ты, вот, даже сидя на одном месте каких-то бедняг умудрился заинтересовать.</p>
<p>Ага. Значит, информация о возможной слежке все же дошла до верхов. Ильза внимательно глянула на Итена, и он пошевелил пальцами в ответ – все слышу, мол, но слишком занят, играя в гляделки с этим выскочкой.</p>
<p>– Что за бедняги? – поинтересовался Итен.</p>
<p>– Да не знаю, – развел руками Уокер. – Я здесь не за этим.</p>
<p>Итен вздохнул, отложил яблоко.</p>
<p>– Агент Митчелл передал чертежи в ЦРУ. Мне это подтвердили.</p>
<p>– Уильям Брандт? Или директор Ханли? Сам понимаешь, это как по кругу ходить. И потом, кто-то вполне мог снять копию с чертежей и спрятать ее где угодно, – Уокер оглядел кухню. – По версии Слоан, охоту за Апостолами начал ты первый. Оперативник, из-за которого всегда было слишком много проблем, весьма самовольный, которого чересчур много раз подставляли и обвиняли во многих преступлениях, – он спокойно перечислял, загибая пальцы. – И потом еще, эти Отшельники. Очень удобно, что при зачистке – которую, кстати, почему-то возглавлял главный аналитик Уильям Брандт! – в живых не осталось никого из лидеров, а только несколько мелких сошек, которые ничего толком не знают. По-моему, это довольно подозрительно.</p>
<p>– Так что, я арестован? – спросил Итен.</p>
<p>– Нет-нет, что ты! – удивился Уокер. – Пока ни о каком аресте речи нет! До появления серьезных доказательств. Или же вы можете рассекретить подробности миссии, чтобы прояснить ситуацию.</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела на Итена, пока тот задумчиво трогал пальцами флэшку. В конце концов вздохнул, поднял взгляд на Уокера и развел руками:</p>
<p>– К сожалению, я не могу разглашать эту информацию. Могу только порекомендовать советнику обратиться в вышестоящие инстанции.</p>
<p>– Она уже, – судя по гримасе, что исказила лицо Уокера на секунду, без особого результата. – Но все равно послала меня сюда, понадеялась на твой здравый смысл.</p>
<p>Теперь уже Ильза с трудом сдержала рвущийся из груди смех. Здравый смысл? Даже прочитав несколько <em>весьма схематичных</em> отчетов, она пришла к выводу, что у Ханта этот самый здравый смысл отсутствовал напрочь. А они такие надежды возлагают! Итена, судя по всему, посетили схожие мысли – он смотрел на Уокера так, будто пытался решить, совсем тот кретин или только притворяется.</p>
<p>– Ну нет, так нет, – неожиданно легко сдался агент, – я просто обрисовал вам ситуацию! Все можно будет очень легко проверить, если в руках у Джона Ларка в скором времени окажется и плутоний, и чертежи.</p>
<p>– Почему мне кажется, что все это похоже на большую подставу? – обратилась Ильза к Итену, по-прежнему игнорируя Уокера.</p>
<p>Хант пожал плечами, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Уокер его опередил, переключаясь на Ильзу:</p>
<p>– Да что же вы такая подозрительная! Для человека, который ни в чем не замешан – прямо чересчур! А возвращаясь к вопросу о сотрудничестве – условия можем обсудить дополнительно, – он улыбнулся. – Вполне возможно, что я могу предложить что-нибудь интересное.</p>
<p>– Мы можем как-нибудь выставить его отсюда? – Ильзе уже стало интересно, существует ли какой-то протокол по выдворению особо нахальных агентов из явочного дома.</p>
<p>– В принципе, это возможно, – вместо Итена снова отозвался Уокер. – Но подобные действия только могут явиться косвенным подтверждением.</p>
<p>– Чего именно? – Итен по-прежнему держался вежливо.</p>
<p>– Твоей вины, разумеется, – Уокер опять это сделал, вкрадчивый тон в комплекте со смущенной физиономией. Как будто ему самому неловко даже думать о таком. Как будто он искренне сожалеет, что вынужден приходить сюда и рассказывать им все это. – И ее пособничества. К несчастью. Ужасно неприятно.</p>
<p>– Ага, – сказал Хант. – Я понял. Что-то еще?</p>
<p>– Не-а, – радостно заявил Уокер и поднялся. – А теперь прошу меня извинить – важные дела. Но мы завтра еще увидимся, – он повернулся и глянул на Ильзу, будто обращался только к ней, – так что у вас есть достаточно времени на раздумья. У вас обоих, разумеется. Пока, Итен, – он протянул руку, и Хант пожал ее, не вставая из-за стола. – Мисс Ильза, – Уокер кивнул ей, но руку протягивать не стал. Может быть, сообразил, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. – Ну, в общем, до завтра! Не провожайте, я знаю дорогу. Между прочим, эта ваша охранная система меня не пускает, – обиженно сообщил он от дверей. – Как-то странно немного!</p>
<p>Ильза даже в коридор вышла, чтобы убедиться – усатый хорек вымелся из дома и дверь за собой закрыл.</p>
<p>Какое облегчение.</p>
<p>– Вот это самоуверенный ублюдок, – пробормотала она, возвращаясь обратно.</p>
<p>Итен на нее не смотрел, уставился на флэшку перед собой.</p>
<p>– В такие моменты я жалею, что не могу напиться, – негромко произнес он. Ильза фыркнула, протянула руку, чтобы потрепать его по затылку, но вовремя опомнилась. Пакет с продуктами, вот ее цель. Надо разобрать покупки, а потом уже решать, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>– Какой-то скользкий тип, тебе не показалось?</p>
<p>Он не успел ответить – телефон зазвонил. Итен мельком глянул на экран, включил громкую связь и положил на середину стола.</p>
<p>– Да, Лютер, мы слушаем.</p>
<p>– Вы прямо везучие, – мрачно сообщил Стикелл. – Этот Август Уокер – тот еще фрукт. Машина для убийств, весьма эффективный агент, который чаще всего оставляет за собой трупы противников. Если его послали для проведения внутреннего расследования, то скорей всего это означает, что в случае необходимости ему запросто отдадут приказ о ликвидации. И он его выполнит!</p>
<p>Ильза покосилась на Итена, но он спокойно выкладывал продукты из пакета.</p>
<p>– Что-нибудь еще? – спросила она. – Какие-то рекомендации, детали, факты?</p>
<p>– А вам еще что-то нужно?! – рыкнул Стикелл. – Просто будьте с ним поосторожней, вот и все!</p>
<p>– Спасибо, Лютер, – сухо заметил Итен. – Очень вовремя.</p>
<p>– Ах ты ж… – предложение тот не закончил, но Ильза примерно догадалась, что там дальше.</p>
<p>Итен забрал у нее коробку яиц и отнес в холодильник, непринужденно протянул руку за маслом. Похоже, они настолько хорошо сработались в супермаркете, что и тут было проще не выходить из роли.</p>
<p>– Что по поводу наблюдения?</p>
<p>– А ничего. По крайней мере, это точно не наши. Что там?.. – Лютер отвлекся на пару секунд, за которые Ильза успела прошипеть:</p>
<p>– Машина опять на том же месте, я проверила.</p>
<p>Итен кивнул, и тут снова вмешался Стикелл:</p>
<p>– У меня Бенджи на второй линии. Говорит, что Брандт все проверил, но никакой подозрительной активности в вашем районе не обнаружено.</p>
<p>– Кроме Ларка.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Джон Ларк здесь, в Чикаго, – после мгновенной заминки сообщил Итен. Ильза вдруг поняла, что он не торопится открывать флэшку, которую ему вручил Уокер. Не хочет вмешиваться? Да нет, вряд ли, это же Хант, он не может просто отойти в сторону и предоставить другим возможность все решать без него. Скорее всего, просто сомневается, можно ли доверять Уокеру. И Ильза тут целиком и полностью на его стороне.</p>
<p>– И какого хрена ему здесь понадобилось? – выразил Лютер всеобщее удивление. – Подожди, Бенджи, не надо орать мне в ухо!</p>
<p>– Это хороший вопрос. Кстати, Бенджи тоже можешь подключить, если получится, – он не успел договорить, а из динамика уже донесся взволнованный голос с британским акцентом.</p>
<p>– Что у вас там происходит?! Итен, ты же пообещал никуда не вмешиваться хотя бы две недели! Это вообще реально, я не понимаю?</p>
<p>– Сначала меня отправляют сюда. Потом Итена. Потом появляется этот автомобиль, – размышляла Ильза.</p>
<p>Хант вдруг поморщился.</p>
<p>– Вот черт.</p>
<p>– Что еще?</p>
<p>– Что там?</p>
<p>Он уставился на ананас в своей руке так, будто не понимал, зачем они его купили. А сам же и настоял, между прочим!</p>
<p>– Что? – Ильза тоже поработала эхом.</p>
<p>– Сначала был тот бар. И, возможно…</p>
<p>Ильза заковыристо выругалась. Лютер одобрительно хмыкнул, а вот Бенджи совсем притих.</p>
<p>– Кто-то снял нас на видео.</p>
<p>Они молча играли в гляделки несколько секунд. <em>А я говорила! </em>– вертелось на языке у Ильзы, но Итен, похоже, и сам прекрасно понимал. По крайней мере, он выглядел так, будто искренне сожалел, что ввязался в драку. Наверное, им обоим стоило сделать что-то раньше, как-то предотвратить стычку и защитить тех несчастных девочек. Если бы они начали соображать быстрее, если бы Ильза знала, что Итен среагирует, если бы он обо всем рассказал ей раньше…</p>
<p>– Что за бар? – деловито поинтересовался Бенджи после паузы.</p>
<p>– Какой-то ирландский паб…</p>
<p>– На Джефферсон авеню…</p>
<p>– Паб Квигли? – вспомнил Итен.</p>
<p>– Точно, Паб Квигли!</p>
<p>– И какого же хрена вы там забыли? – угрюмо спросил Стикелл.</p>
<p>Ильза глянула на Итена, изогнула бровь. Нет уж, теперь пусть сам оправдывается. Хант вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Видишь ли, Лютер, мы решили немного развеяться. Отдохнуть. Выпить – ну, то есть, Ильза пила пиво, а я содовую. Нормальный, тихий вечер. Потому что я не могу сидеть в четырех стенах постоянно, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.</p>
<p>– Знаю, – буркнул тот. – Дальше что?</p>
<p>– Там была шумная компания, они отмечали развод…</p>
<p>Значит, не показалось.</p>
<p>– …и все порядком набрались, когда девушка…</p>
<p>– Нашел, – перебил его Бенджи. – Ильза, лови.</p>
<p>Ее ноутбук просигналил уведомление о новом письме – в сообщение была одна-единственная ссылка на YouTube, подписанная как «Нейпервилль, драка в ирландском пабе». Ильза удержала тяжелый вздох, кликнула на ролик.</p>
<p>Ну да. Конечно. Сорок секунд про то, как они с Итеном пинают шестерых регбистов. Камера скачет, картинка дрожит, но тем не менее, при желании лица разглядеть можно.</p>
<p>– Запись, конечно, я удалю… ага, вот, есть, – продолжил говорить Бенджи. – Но двести семьдесят просмотров уже никуда не денутся.</p>
<p>Ильза нажала на повтор, но вместо видео на экране отобразилась только сеть помех. Данн явно не привык шутить с подобными вещами.</p>
<p>– А потом появилась машина? – Лютер даже ругаться не стал, сразу перешел к делу. Итен выглядел виноватым – действительно виноватым, без всякого притворства. Ильза тешила себя мыслью, что научилась различать, когда он скрывает эмоции, а когда – нет.</p>
<p>К счастью, ни Лютер, ни Берджи не стали допытываться всех подробностей. Наверное, как-то сами сообразили, что у Итена триггер сработал.</p>
<p>– На следующий день, утром, – признался Хант. – Ильза заметила ее первой, когда вышла на пробежку.</p>
<p>Яснее ясного, что с занятиями пока придется проститься. Что ж, она потерпит, раз ситуация вышла из-под контроля.</p>
<p>– Поздравляю вас, это скорей всего Апостолы, – нервно произнес Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Уокер сказал, что чертежи, которые мы достали в Белграде, исчезли, – Итен коротко пересказал разговор с агентом. Ильза слушала молча – добавить было нечего. Разве что свою долю подозрений к его паранойе, но это уже ничего не решало и ни на что не влияло.</p>
<p>– Итен, этим делом занимается Ханли, – напомнил Лютер. – То есть выше уже некому. Все подробности засекречены: ни тебе, ни нам до них не докопаться. Не станешь же ты взламывать базу в Лэнгли?</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул – похоже, это была какая-то внутренняя шутка, которую Ильза не поняла. Ну и ладно.</p>
<p>– Он не станет, – вмешалась она и припечатала твердо. – Я проконтролирую.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Итен забрал ее ноутбук, чтобы открыть флэшку: сказал, так надо, и Ильза не стала спорить. Знала, кто бы поспорил – но эти двое были слишком далеко отсюда, и, кажется, все же занимались какой-то важной работой, а не техподдержкой на расстоянии.</p>
<p>– Знаешь что-нибудь о современном искусстве? – поинтересовался Хант, едва бросив взгляд на экран. Что он там успел прочитать, непонятно.</p>
<p>– Оно уродливое и жутко дорогое?</p>
<p>– Точно, – ухмыльнулся он и снова погрузился в изучение материалов. Ильза изнывала от любопытства, сдобренного изрядной долей сомнений: нового задания им никто не поручал, а самодеятельность дурно попахивала еще со времени Ми-6. Но о том, чтобы пытаться остановить Итена, речи даже не шло. Все равно, что становиться на пути локомотива, который несется на всех парах.</p>
<p>– Оказывается, Музей современного искусства в Чикаго празднует свое пятидесятилетие в эти выходные. Какой сегодня день?</p>
<p>– Суббота, – автоматически отозвалась Ильза. Итен отвернулся от ноутбука, глянул на нее серьезно – только в глазах прятались искры развлечения. – Где подвох?</p>
<p>– Судя по разведданным, Ларк будет на приеме в честь сего знаменательного события. И это сегодня.</p>
<p>Она знала, что он скажет дальше. Сознание будто раздвоилось: на ту часть, которая готова была застонать <em>Нет, только не это!</em> И ту, которая рвалась в бой, подбирала легенду, разминалась перед дракой.</p>
<p>– Послушай, – Ильза задвинула все мысли в глубину, оставила только трезвый расчет. – Там будет Уокер и его группа.</p>
<p>– Если она вообще существует, – вырвалось у Итена. Потом он кивнул, признавай за ней право говорить первой. Ильза тоже сомневалась в существовании группы, но озвучивать это не стала.</p>
<p>– Ларк уже не твоя забота, по крайней мере, сейчас. Ты должен просто некоторое время оставаться в стороне и дать им во всем разобраться.</p>
<p>Итен наклонился к ней, произнес тихо и четко:</p>
<p>– ЦРУ хочет спихнуть на меня ответственность за Апостолов. Если Уокер убьет Ларка, чертежи и плутоний исчезнут, а у меня не останется никаких доказательств, чтобы очистить свое имя.</p>
<p>– Ты Итен Хант! – воскликнула Ильза, и тут же заткнулась. Захлопнула челюсти так сильно, что аж зубы лязгнули, да удар отозвался где-то глубоко в голове. Перевела дыхание, подобрала правильный тон. Итен все это время с интересом разглядывал ее – пожалуй, впервые не таясь, открыто. – Твоя репутация в IMF и так далека от идеальной, чтобы портить ее такими выходками. Мне это тоже знакомо, я это проходила.</p>
<p>Ну вот. Четко и по делу.</p>
<p>Итен кивнул и как само собой разумеющееся заявил:</p>
<p>– Ты пойдешь со мной.</p>
<p>Ильза попыталась испепелить его взглядом, но не вышло.</p>
<p>– Хотела работы в команде – вот она, – он развел руками, одновременно разворачивая к ней ноутбук. – У меня нет выбора. Нет прикрытия, нет команды. Есть только ты, и тебе решать. Информация здесь, рекомендую заглянуть.</p>
<p>– И какая же цель?</p>
<p>На мгновение он задумался, но всего лишь на мгновение.</p>
<p>– Захватить и допросить Джона Ларка. В идеале – выяснить, где сейчас плутоний, кто сливает информацию из ЦРУ и почему советник министра очень хочет повесить все на меня.</p>
<p>– Это, гм… – ей понадобилось довольно много выдержки, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Довольно амбициозные планы.</p>
<p>– Да, – Итен пожал плечами, – но что еще делать?</p>
<p>Не вмешиваться? Ильза прикусила язык. Если бы что-то сказал ей такое в Лондоне, она бы остановилась? А может быть, Ханли на это и рассчитывал.</p>
<p>Черт возьми.</p>
<p>Внезапная догадка оказалась слишком похожа на правду. Итен даже отшатнулся, изумленно спросил:</p>
<p>– Что такое?</p>
<p>– Я подумала, что твой начальник подозревал подобное с самого начала, – Ильза даже не стала что-то изобретать – Хант должен сообразить. К тому же, это не идет вразрез с его спонтанными планами. – То, что утечка исходит изнутри, и что мы с ней столкнемся рано или поздно. Именно мы с тобой, вдвоем – звучит как полный бред, но я встретилась с таким в Ми-6. Именно поэтому я здесь.</p>
<p>Итен посмотрел на нее, чуть сощурившись, и подвел итог:</p>
<p>– Именно поэтому ты поедешь со мной на прием в Музей современного искусства.</p>
<p>– Да, – обреченно сказала Ильза. – Судя по всему, так и будет.</p>
<p>Она уставилась в ноутбук. Почему-то Итен не захотел открывать флэшку на своем и мимоходом поинтересовался, не хранит ли Ильза какие-то личные документы в системе. А у него на компьютере – проклятый отчет, который внезапно стал весьма важным документом. Ну что за дерьмо! Ильза на такое не подписывалась.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Она сидела слишком близко.</p>
<p>– Сколько там выходов, ты уже нашел план?</p>
<p>– Да, почти… – Итен развернул скачанный файл, вывел на экран схему первого этажа.</p>
<p>– А выше у них что?</p>
<p>Выше там еще два этажа, и он только собирался проверить все пожарные выходы, балконы и чердаки. Но Ильза сидела слишком близко, и тепло ее руки, запах волос, едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз – все это отвлекало.</p>
<p>– Вот, смотри, – он показал ей лестницы, – выходов достаточно, но где-то точно будет охрана.</p>
<p>– Мы знаем, как выглядит Джон Ларк? – она взяла карандаш и постукивала им по губам.</p>
<p>– Нет, – вздохнул Итен. – Но мы знаем, что встреча назначена на одиннадцать тридцать в этой комнате, – он ткнул пальцем в монитор, обозначая место. – Поэтому мы должны быть здесь заранее.</p>
<p>Ильза поморщилась.</p>
<p>– И все равно я не понимаю, что он тут делает. Не где-нибудь в Европе, а здесь, в Чикаго, и именно тогда, когда мы тоже рядом.</p>
<p>Она задавала правильные вопросы, но Итен чувствовал – стоит только задуматься, как станет еще хуже. К тому же, он успел сделать несколько звонков своим контактам, которые вроде бы подтвердили присутствие Ларка на приеме. Так что поворачивать назад было слишком поздно.</p>
<p>А Ильза останавливаться и не собиралась. Она не пришла в восторг – как и сам Итен, – но как-то очень быстро осознала, что иных вариантов нет. Это была немного обескураживающая реакция: Итен ожидал протестов, долгих споров, уговоров, возмущения, а в итоге – звонка Ханли. Но ничего подобного. Ильза просто пожала плечами и подключилась к планированию операции.</p>
<p>– Прикрытие?</p>
<p>– Маргарет и Пол Меррит, владельцы промышленного производства на западном побережье, филантропы, покровители современного искусства, – тут он чуть поморщился. – И потенциальные инвесторы Апостолов.</p>
<p>– О!..</p>
<p>– Ага. Приглашения заберем по дороге, я уже обо всем договорился.</p>
<p>Ильза задумчиво накручивала на палец прядь волос. Итен уже замечал подобное пару раз, но даже себе боялся признаться, насколько был очарован этим жестом. Интересно, насколько мягкие у нее волосы. Пахнут чуть слышно каким-то травяным шампунем, а цвет неравномерный: где темнее, а где светлее, совсем рыжие прядки переливаются на солнце.</p>
<p>И все-таки, слишком близко она сидела.</p>
<p>Он отодвинулся на полдюйма, вроде как потянулся за телефоном, чтобы скинуть на него планы здания музея – и двух соседних на всякий случай.</p>
<p>– Опознавание лиц? – практичная Ильза, умная Ильза.</p>
<p>Итену снова захотелось скривиться от досады.</p>
<p>– Конечно, с масками было бы проще, но мы сейчас без аппаратуры, – он развел руками. Ильза скользнула взглядом по пальцам, посоветовала негромко:</p>
<p>– Пластырь придется снять. Слишком привлекает внимание.</p>
<p>И весь вечер изображать из себя напыщенного сноба, который ни с кем не здоровается за руку. Черт возьми. Но это он как-нибудь сумеет, это нетрудно.</p>
<p>А Ильза прикусила свой карандаш, свела брови и сосредоточенно перечитывала краткую сводку, которую передал им Уокер.</p>
<p>– Как думаешь, если бы агент уже встречался с Ларком, то передал бы нам его портрет? Времени на ошибку не будет, так и для особых маневров. Нам бы взять этого типа и свалить как можно быстрее, это понятно. Но я не уверена, что стоит предупреждать Уокера, пусть он и из ЦРУ…</p>
<p>– Нет, его мы предупреждать не будем, – отрезал Итен. Уж если она сомневается, ему точно стоит принять решение.</p>
<p>И не смотреть на нее больше, даже не пытаться, изо всех сил игнорировать внезапно ожившее либидо.</p>
<p>Твою ж мать, как не вовремя. Не то чтобы это было плохо – скорее наоборот. После всего-то случившегося Итен даже думать себе о подобном запретил в ближайшее время, а тут на тебе, подарок. Но как-то совсем не вовремя.</p>
<p>Даже вчера, когда он помогал Ильзе с тренировкой, такого не было. Сжимал ее ноги своими руками, отстраненно наблюдал, как она пресс качает. Ее бедра, спина и грудь все время перед глазами были, и ничего.</p>
<p>Черт, и зачем он вообще вспомнил.</p>
<p>Итен резко выдвинул табурет, поднялся на ноги и отошел к дальнему столу. И оттуда уже спросил:</p>
<p>– Ты просмотрела список гостей? Знакомые имена есть?</p>
<p>Ильза то ли не заметила его отступления в противоположный угол, то ли не придала значения. Правильно, занимайся важными делами, не обращай внимания на чокнутого психа, которого от пары взглядов повело. И вообще – может быть Итену воды попить захотелось, он для этого и встал. Вот. Точно.</p>
<p>– Не сказать, чтобы близко знакомые, но мне лучше держаться подальше от Петера Баумана.</p>
<p>– Это кто? – Итен налил в стакан прохладной воды, залпом выпил. На голову бы себе этой воды вылить, желательно со льдом. И в штаны тоже.</p>
<p>– Один богатый урод из Германии. Ничего важного, просто какое-то время был связан с контрабандой предметов искусства.</p>
<p>– Запомню, – он кивнул. – Это все?</p>
<p>– Ну… пожалуй, да, – отозвалась Ильза. – Остальных я не знаю и очень надеюсь, что они не знают меня. А у тебя как?</p>
<p>С переменным успехом. Где-то посередине между возбуждением и отвращением. Но спрашивала она совсем не об этом.</p>
<p>– А мне лучше не подходить к мэру, но я уверен, что это не такая большая проблема, – пробормотал Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза говорила еще что-то, о транспорте, времени стыковки и охране, и эти мелкие необходимые детали действовали весьма отрезвляюще. Через несколько секунд Итен сумел оторваться от стола, развернулся к Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Все в порядке? – между делом спросила она. – Кстати, нам нужно будет выехать пораньше, чтобы переодеться.</p>
<p>– Да, точно, – об этом он тоже успел договориться. Наименьшая из всех забот. Итен улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Ильзы. – И прихвати свой нож.</p>
<p>Она демонстративно надула губы, чтобы подразнить – раньше же такого не делала? Ни разу? Она злилась, пыталась сохранить нейтралитет, терпела – но никогда не… что это вот сейчас было? Кокетство?</p>
<p>– Только один? – протянула Ильза, ничего не зная об урагане, бушующем в голове у Итена. И спасибо, что теперь уже только в голове.</p>
<p>– Ну, если одного мало, возьми еще пару, – а он, что, флиртует с ней в ответ?</p>
<p>Ой. Это было глупо, абсолютно непрофессионально и просто невежливо. Ильза такого не заслуживала – после всей этой истории с Лондоном, с Ми-6 и всеми предательствами. Не стоило добавлять еще одно.</p>
<p>– В общем, бери, что хочешь, – Итен махнул рукой и позорно сбежал в свою комнату.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ильза так и не поняла, что на него нашло. Итен вдруг шарахнулся от нее, стал отводить глаза и вообще вести себя как-то странно. Что опять? Встряхнуть бы его хорошенько, добиться правды – но как-то так получалось, что в ответ на его правду Ильзе приходилось делиться и своей тоже, а с последнего сеанса откровений прошло слишком мало времени.</p>
<p>Так что нет, все потом. Сначала нужно разобраться с этим приемом.</p>
<p>– Я готова! – она бросила последний взгляд в зеркало, открыла дверь и вышла из примерочной. Платье – черные кружева и атлас, длинное, но не сковывающее движений, – было прекрасно. Туфли Ильза прихватила свои собственные, на высоченном каблуке, удобные, как разношенные кроссовки.</p>
<p>Итен повернулся к ней – смокинг и белоснежная рубашка, волосы расчесаны, да не пальцами, – и замер на пару секунд. Потом кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и подал Ильзе руку.</p>
<p>– Двадцать пять минут до рандеву. И ты прекрасно выглядишь, между прочим.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – ах, вот оно что. Ну, это она и без него знает, однако все равно приятно.</p>
<p>И опираться на его руку, оказывается, тоже приятно.</p>
<p>В машине они уже особо не разговаривали, только переглядывались. Ильза зачем-то подмигнула Итену и поправила юбку: ножны на бедре были практически незаметны, если не знаешь, куда смотреть. Хант вежливо кивнул, и лицо у него при этом было отстраненное. Наверное, перепроверяет в голове детали операции, а тут Ильза со своей юбкой!</p>
<p>В следующую секунду, однако, он ее удивил. Наклонился близко и шепнул, едва не касаясь губами уха:</p>
<p>– Поскольку сегодня вечером ты моя дражайшая супруга, то нам придется вести себя соответственно.</p>
<p>Ильза улыбнулась, криво и весело. Ну, как бы, никакого сюрприза, умник. Она знала, на что шла.</p>
<p>– А это у тебя в первый раз?</p>
<p>Автомобиль как раз подъехал к музею, Итен вышел первым и бросил на нее укоризненный взгляд.</p>
<p>– Что именно? – выдохнул он после того, как помог Ильзе выбраться наружу.</p>
<p>– Изображать чьего-то мужа, разумеется.</p>
<p>В холле оказалось довольно многолюдно: дамы в вечерних туалетах, мужчины в смокингах, и Ильза уже начала ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Итен, надо признать, привлекал их не меньше.</p>
<p>– Ну, так что, в первый?</p>
<p>Пусть думают, что они шепчут друг другу непристойности. Итен кивнул кому-то, обменялся парой дежурных фраз, и когда Ильза уже решила, что не дождется ответа, тихонько сообщил:</p>
<p>– Нет, не в первый. Но я никогда не делал этого с кем-то, кто…</p>
<p>Им пришлось резко свернуть в сторону, чтобы миновать мэра, который как раз беседовал с директором музея, и фраза повисла в воздухе. Ильза гадала – что он имел в виду? С тем, с кем был знаком так мало? Кому не особенно доверял? Или кто совершенно не подходил на эту роль?</p>
<p>Вот черт. Пока они обошли половину зала, уклоняясь от нежелательных знакомств и пытаясь завести нужные – список людей, готовых спонсировать терроризм, включал нескольких бизнесменов, одного банкира и миллионершу преклонных лет, – Ильза не переставала гадать. Она замечала пожарные выходы, немногочисленную охрану, пути отступления, высматривала Уокера, но на границе сознания постоянно трепыхался надоедливый вопрос. Что Хант имел в виду?</p>
<p>Наконец они оказались чуть в стороне от основной массы гостей – через пару минут нужно было уже подниматься наверх, чтобы успеть на встречу с Ларком. Итен взял с подноса высокий бокал с шампанским, протянул Ильзе. Она чуть пригубила – холодное, сладкое. Но в ее случае не опьяняет, а скорее бодрит.</p>
<p>– Все еще никаких следов второй группы, – пробормотала она.</p>
<p>Итен коротко глянул на нее и снова отвел взгляд.</p>
<p>– Я говорил, что ты подходишь как никто иной. Для того чтобы изображать прикрытие, – пояснил спустя секунду, на случай, если Ильза не поняла.</p>
<p>– Ты тоже, – брякнула она быстрее, чем успела подумать. – Весьма неплохо смотришься в костюме.</p>
<p>– Это главная причина? – они поднялись по лестнице, обошли какую-то шумную компанию.</p>
<p>– Ну, еще мне нравится твой выбор развлечений на вечер, – Ильза пристроила бокал с шампанским в какую-то мраморную нишу и остановилась перед нужной дверью. – Чем бы я сейчас занималась, сериал смотрела?</p>
<p>Итен улыбнулся слабой, извиняющейся улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Прости, что оторвал.</p>
<p>– С тебя причитается, – подмигнула Ильза. Потом вынула из массивного браслета два тонких крючка-отмычки и повернулась к замку. Но осеклась, опустила руки – в дальнем конце коридора кто-то громко рассказывал о какой-то Фран, что купила поддельную статую по цене оригинала. – Вот гадство.</p>
<p>– Не отвлекайся, – Итен шагнул ближе, прислонился спиной к двери и приобнял Ильзу так, чтобы она могла заниматься замком, не боясь быть обнаруженной. – Отличный браслет, кстати.</p>
<p>Ильза тихонько фыркнула. Правым боком она касалась Итена – никогда раньше они еще не были так близко. Она ощущала его дыхание и, вне всяких сомнений, он был в курсе, что ее нога прижимается к его ноге.</p>
<p>– Не люблю что-то держать в руках. Это всегда отвлекает.</p>
<p>Платье, белье, волосы – на теле есть достаточно мест, куда можно спрятать оружие и разнообразные инструменты.</p>
<p>Замок тихонько щелкнул, Ильза повернула ручку, и они с Итеном оказались внутри. Это был еще один зал – не такой большой, как внизу, но все же довольно просторный. С колоннами, бархатными шторами и образцами современного искусства в виде довольно уродливых скульптур. На стенах висели полотна, но, к счастью, в полумраке было не разглядеть, что на них изображено. В простенке между высокими окнами был сервирован стол: холодные закуски, бар и сложенная горкой посуда для фуршета дождалась гостей.</p>
<p>Итен глянул на часы.</p>
<p>– Две минуты до рандеву.</p>
<p>Ильза огляделась.</p>
<p>– Мы будем прятаться где-то здесь, или как?..</p>
<p>– Или как, – Итен аккуратно, но настойчиво задвинул ее за одну из колонн, а сам стал рядом. Голоса из коридора приближались: кажется, приключения злополучной Фран, кем бы она ни была, вызвали у слушателей много энтузиазма.</p>
<p>– Пять человек из одиннадцати приглашенных на встречу мы опознали, – шепнула Ильза. – Любой из оставшихся может оказаться Ларком.</p>
<p>– Угу, – Итен дернул галстук-бабочку раз, другой, развязал и сунул в карман, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. – Ну, миссис Меррит, готовьтесь встречать гостей.</p>
<p>Ильза хищно оскалилась.</p>
<p>Дверь распахнулась и мужчина, который шел первым, не сдержал удивленного восклицания.</p>
<p>– Надо же, а здесь открыто!..</p>
<p>– Мистер Найджел, – в голосе у Итена прорезались тягучие, надменные нотки. Ильза до сегодняшнего вечера никогда не слышала, чтобы он так разговаривал. Она кивнула банкиру, поздоровалась с престарелой миссис, которая была страшна, как ведьма, однако держалась, словно английская королева. Итен поприветствовал пару, с которой они познакомились внизу. Последними появились двое незнакомых мужчин и хрупкая блондинка, которая оглядела Итена и Ильзу с любопытством. Где чертов Ларк? Еще два человека – и пасьянс в сборе. Если, конечно, Август Уокер к ним не присоединится.</p>
<p>И что тогда? Не станет же он обнаруживать их прикрытие?</p>
<p>Все присутствующие были не особо разговорчивы – посматривали друг на друга настороженно, наполняли бокалы. У Итена в руке оказался стакан, в котором льда было больше, чем виски, Ильза вежливо отказалась от шампанского, но попробовала канапе с икрой.</p>
<p>– Он всегда опаздывает? – Итен глянул на часы и поморщился. – Это нормально – заставлять всех ждать?</p>
<p>– Молодые люди в наше время не имею никакого представления о вежливости, – чопорно выдала старушенция.</p>
<p>Ильза повисла на Итене, притянула его к себе, словно бы для поцелуя, и шепнула:</p>
<p>– Три минуты задержки. Что-то не так.</p>
<p>Он молчал – наверное, сам пытался решить, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>Пытаясь поддержать прикрытие, Ильза запустила руку ему в волосы – такие мягкие на вид, они оказались неожиданно жесткими на ощупь, точно проволока.</p>
<p>– Что будем делать? – тихо спросила она. Адреналин растекался по венам, сердце начало биться быстрее. Войти сюда оказалось довольно просто, а вот выйти? И где чертов Ларк? Быть может, Уокер добрался до него первым?</p>
<p>– Это возмутительно, – объявил Итен, перехватывая Ильзу за руку. – Мы уходим!</p>
<p>Он подтолкнул ее к выходу, пока все остальные присутствующие громко выражали свое недовольство. Ильза была почти готова к тому, что замок придется снова вскрывать, но нет, ручка провернулась без проблем.</p>
<p>А вот когда они шагнули в коридор, погас свет.</p>
<p>Ильза даже особо не удивилась – у нее с самого начала было слишком много вопросов и сомнений. Так что, ничего неожиданного. Ни секунды не размышляя, она выхватила нож и приготовилась драться. Итен вздохнул и негромко произнес:</p>
<p>– Ну, стоило попробовать.</p>
<p>Первого своего противника Ильза встретила почти наощупь: даже после приглушенного света в зале увидеть что-либо в полной темноте было довольно проблематично. Итен, правда, сразу же бросился на помощь – ударил нападавшего под руку, выбивая оружие, добавил кулаком в лицо, а Ильза уже уложила на пол бездыханное тело.</p>
<p>– Куда теперь?</p>
<p>– Помнишь балкон в западном крыле?</p>
<p>Чертежи они изучали вместе, отмечали удобные места для побега. Ильза кивнула.</p>
<p>– Ага.</p>
<p>Здание гудело, точно растревоженный улей: гости пытались выяснить, что произошло, охрана осторожно выпроваживала их наружу, где-то бродили убийцы, а еще почему-то тянуло дымом. Это, последнее, нравилось Ильзе меньше всего.</p>
<p>Они с Итеном свернули в сторону от главной лестницы и тут же нырнули за угол, прячась от града пуль.</p>
<p>– Прикрой меня, – Итен сунул ей пистолет, который отобрал у поверженного врага ранее, и метнулся вперед, не успела Ильза и слова произнести. Времени на переговоры не осталось: она высунула руку из-за угла и стреляла, пока обойма не закончилась, а потом нырнула в коридор, пригнувшись, и метким ударом свалила уцелевшего. Итен присел над вторым телом, чтобы забрать оружие.</p>
<p>– На всякий случай, – пробормотал он, когда Ильза остановилась рядом. Она уже сумела кое-как присмотреться в темноте, но белые клубы дыма, что поднимались откуда-то снизу, оптимизма не внушали.</p>
<p>– Тебе не кажется, что это я должна тебя прикрывать? – поинтересовалась Ильза, стаскивая туфли.</p>
<p>Итен глянул на нее снизу вверх: изумленно и немного испуганно. Ну, или все это привиделось в темноте. А вот удивление в его голосе ей вроде бы не померещилось:</p>
<p>– С чего это вдруг?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Ильза оттолкнула его в одну сторону, швырнула туфли в другую и кувыркнулась, опережая очередного противника, который вывернулся из-за угла. Отработанным движением, быстро и молниеносно точно, она закинула ноги ему на шею и сжала бедра. Несчастный ублюдок даже не сообразил, что произошло, а уже валялся на полу. Ильза тоже грохнулась следом – правое плечо, поврежденное в драке возле бара, заныло, но она засунула боль подальше и повернулась к Итену.</p>
<p>– С того, что не у меня ребра поломанные.</p>
<p>– Пригнись, – вместо ответа скомандовал Итен и выстрелил, одной-единственной пулей снимая следующего врага. А потом поднялся на ноги, схватил Ильзу и потянул к цели – теперь уже до заветного балкона оставалось всего ничего.</p>
<p>– Туфли! – взвизгнула она, метнулась обратно и дернула Итена за руку – как раз вовремя, потому что следующая пуля сделал дыру в стене как раз на том месте, где была его голова мгновение назад.</p>
<p>– Мне это не нравится, – пробормотал Хант.</p>
<p>– А я, думаешь, удовольствие получаю? – не без доли сожаления Ильза разорвала платье – ходить в нем было удобно, а вот бегать – уже не очень. Потом закашлялась – дым ел глаза, постепенно проникал в горло.</p>
<p>Итен снова вздернул ее на ноги. Они прошли еще несколько метров, постоянно ожидая атаки со всех сторон.</p>
<p>– Мне вот что интересно – это за нами или за Ларком?..</p>
<p>– Да какая уже разница! – Ильза мечтала поскорее выбраться наружу из этой огненной ловушки. Ладно, еще не огненной, а пока только дымовой, но тем не менее. Итен тоже начал кашлять, и им снова пришлось остановиться, попутно ожидая нападения со всех сторон. Но то ли у противника иссякли силы поддержки, то ли дым постепенно выкурил их с этажа, атаковать они не спешили. – Надеюсь, все эти уродливые картины сгорят, – пробормотала Ильза. На этот раз для разнообразия ей пришлось подталкивать Итена вперед.</p>
<p>– Совсем ты… не ценишь… искусство! – выдохнул Итен.</p>
<p>– Мы не в Лувре, – парировала Ильза. – И не в Ватикане.</p>
<p>Он то ли фыркнул, то ли застонал, а может и то и другое одновременно.</p>
<p>В конце концов, каким-то чудом им удалось все-таки выбраться на балкон.</p>
<p>– Пожарная лестница там, – Итен ткнул пальцем куда-то в клубы дыма, и Ильза предпочла ему поверить. Она хватала чистый воздух ртом, пытаясь надышаться – здесь кислорода было побольше, чем внутри, но дым быстро отвоевывал свое. Огня она так и не увидела.</p>
<p>– С тобой всегда так? – поинтересовалась Ильза, пока они спускались. Итен впереди, она следом, и лестница казалась просто нескончаемой, пока, наконец, не завершилась пустотой. Итен спрыгнул вниз, выругался вполголоса и тут же развернулся к Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Давай, я ловлю!</p>
<p>Если она и взвизгнула, то совсем коротко. Хант действительно поймал – на какую-то секунду Ильза повисла у него на руках, цепляясь крепко, обвивая ногами – но потом вспомнила о поломанных ребрах и тут же отпустила, скатилась на землю.</p>
<p>Очень холодную, оказывается, землю. Ильза зашипела, когда босые ступни коснулись асфальта, но времени на то, чтобы переживать еще и об этом, не было. Итен схватил ее за руку и понесся куда-то в сторону, обогнул здание и пересек небольшой сквер.</p>
<p>Ильза снова закашлялась, хотела сказать ему, чтобы чуть притормозил, но гордость не позволила. Пришлось поторапливаться, чтобы успеть.</p>
<p>– Я ничего не вижу! – между приступами кашля выговорила она. Пусть хотя бы оглядывается иногда, мало ли кто решит их преследовать?</p>
<p>– Не волнуйся, оторвались, – выплюнул Итен. Кажется, разозлился. Ильза сама была бы вне себя от ярости, если бы не выкашливала легкие в тот момент. Тут уж поневоле все лишние мысли сами отвалятся.</p>
<p>Они прошли еще немного – точнее, пробежали, а потом Итен открыл дверцу автомобиля и впихнул Ильзу на сиденье. Сам устроился рядом, немного повозился с зажиганием и сумел-таки завести двигатель. Машина резко тронулась с места, развернулась и помчалась вперед.</p>
<p>К тому моменту, как у Ильзы перестали течь слезы из глаз, они уже ехали по городу.</p>
<p>– Ты угнал тачку, – прохрипела она.</p>
<p>Итен покосился на нее с тревогой. Или, может быть, ей снова показалось</p>
<p>– Это возмущение или восхищение?</p>
<p>– И то и другое, – она поискала во всех отделениях внутри салона, но ни воды, ни даже влажных салфеток не нашлось.</p>
<p>– Потерпи, – вот, снова этот странный взгляд. Итен злился, но Ильза не могла понять, на что именно. Или на кого? Если так, она вполне могла разделить его настроение – кто бы ни устроил им эту засаду, сейчас она ненавидела их с чистой совестью.</p>
<p>– Стоит признать, это была очень дерьмовая операция, – подвела итог Ильза.</p>
<p>Хант молчал, и, стало быть, был с ней абсолютно согласен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. День 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Итен стоял и смотрел, как Ильза умывается. На фонтан они наткнулись случайно: он уже хотел предложить вломиться в первый попавшийся ресторан, но она отказалась. Вполне резонно – растрепанных, перепачканных в копоти, их наверняка свяжут с пожаром в музее. Опишут полиции, опознают.</p>
<p>Внимание Апостолов они уже привлекли, что последует дальше? Начальство позвонит и отругает за самодеятельность? Отстранит от работы? Хотя, подождите. Где-то тут подвох. А, вот же – они и так отстранены, действуют без разрешения и одобрения. Ничего нового.</p>
<p>Стоило только подумать об этом, как тут же начала болеть голова. Ну уж нет, он не поддастся.</p>
<p>Ильза снова обулась, хоть на этом спасибо. Приняла его пиджак неохотно, сначала пыталась отказаться – но Итен уговорил. Замерзнет же. И вода ледяная, он тоже умылся, но не особо помогло. До сих пор потряхивало – Итен малодушно пытался уговорить себя, что все от адреналина, но получалось плохо.</p>
<p>– Что с плечом? – вышло как-то грубо, но с голосом вообще была какая-то беда. Итен боялся лишний раз рот открыть. И вот, Ильза покосилась как-то странно. Да, сам знаю, извини.</p>
<p>
  <em>Прости, прости, прости…</em>
</p>
<p>– Все нормально, просто немного ушибла.</p>
<p>То же плечо, к которому она прикладывала компресс несколько дней назад. И снова из-за него, из-за той дурацкой, опрометчивой выходки. Надо было просто дождаться полиции, не встревать, успокоиться.</p>
<p>И думать над чем-то больше двух секунд? Когда такое было?</p>
<p>Наверное, поздно и пытаться. Никогда – вот хороший ответ на этот вопрос.</p>
<p>– Мне все же интересно, где этот чертов Уокер, – Ильза вытряхнула оставшиеся шпильки из прически и заправила волосы за уши.</p>
<p>– Не думаю, что он бы сильно помог, – Итен еще раз пристально оглядел ее, пытаясь решить – можно двигаться дальше или дать передохнуть еще немного. Похоже, они оба изрядно наглотались дыма, но Ильзе досталось сильнее. – Пойдем, – в конце концов, решил он, – найдем такси.</p>
<p>Угнанную машину можно было оставить в центре, предварительно уничтожив свои отпечатки пальцев, а вот возвращаться в дом уже стоило каким-то более цивилизованным способом.</p>
<p>Ильза молчала почти всю дорогу – то ли не хотела привлекать лишнее внимание, то ли еще почему-то. Итен и раньше не мог прочитать ее, а теперь и подавно: оставалось только смотреть на бледное, точно у мраморной статуи, лицо, и гадать, что она думает. Злится? Испугана? Разочарована?</p>
<p>Привычного уже автомобиля возле соседнего дома не оказалось. Надо было проследить, когда он появляется и что делает водитель. Почему никто из них не сообразил раньше, сразу после того, как развернули камеры? Нет, почему он первый не додумался?</p>
<p>Итен остановился у двери, не глядя на Ильзу, приложил ладонь к сканеру.</p>
<p>– Ты возвращаешься в Лэнгли. Я сейчас позвоню Брандту, чтобы тебя забрали.</p>
<p>– Что?!</p>
<p>Предсказуемо, она была против.</p>
<p>Ильза толкнула дверь, влетела в дом первой и остановилась посреди гостиной, недоверчиво глядя на Итена.</p>
<p>– А ну-ка повтори, я чего-то не понимаю.</p>
<p>– Ты возвращаешься в Лэнгли, – Итен сложил руки на груди и смотрел куда угодно, только не в глаза Ильзе. – Так будет безопасней, поверь…</p>
<p>– Что за ерунду ты тут несешь, Хант?</p>
<p>Кажется, она впервые назвала его по фамилии. Это казалось правильным, но в то же время увеличивало расстояние между ними. Делало их еще дальше, чем прежде. Расставляло на свои места, так, как должно быть с самого начала.</p>
<p>Почему же он так беспокоился теперь? Почему это было… больно?</p>
<p>Что за глупости.</p>
<p>– Ты соберешь вещи и отправишься в штаб-квартиру, или куда-то еще, куда определит Брандт, – сухо сказал Итен.</p>
<p>– Почему?!</p>
<p>Так поступать с ней было нечестно. Ильза подобного обращения не заслужила. Но он был уверен, что она поймет рано или поздно, должна понять. Она бы сама на его месте действовала точно так же.</p>
<p>– Потому что находиться рядом со мной небезопасно, – проговорил Итен сквозь сжатые зубы.</p>
<p>Пусть обидится, пусть уйдет. Ну же, давай, он практически умолял ее.</p>
<p>Но Ильза громко фыркнула. Недоверчиво покачала головой, потом содрала с себя пиджак и кинула на диван, прошлась по комнате, поглядывая на Итена. Туфли она сняла раньше, и босые ступни казались особенно беззащитными. И еще это порванное платье…</p>
<p>– Слушай, Фауст, – Итен потер лицо ладонью, – ты же все знаешь. Ты слушала, что я тебе рассказывал. И то, что случилось сегодня ночью, только очередное подтверждение.</p>
<p>– Подтверждение чего? Про что ты вообще говоришь?</p>
<p>Он все-таки рискнул, посмотрел на нее. Ильза пылала праведным гневом – правильно, пусть злится. Так будет проще.</p>
<p>– Я не хочу с тобой работать, – заявил Итен, глядя ей прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>– С какого хрена?!</p>
<p>Ему нравилось, как она ругается – довольно редко, но весьма эмоционально. Нравилось, какая она упрямая. Умная, замечательная Ильза, идеальный напарник…</p>
<p>Она хотела сказать еще что-то, открыла рот, но закашлялась. Итен развернулся, чтобы принести воды из кухни, но Ильза воскликнула:</p>
<p>– Нет, стой! – кашлянула еще пару раз, и остановилась. – Со мной все в порядке. И я хочу знать, почему ты меня выставляешь. Что не так?</p>
<p>– Все не так, – его трясло все сильнее. Неужели она не понимает? Ее кашель – очередное доказательство. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.</p>
<p>Ильза снова фыркнула – только на этот раз безрадостно.</p>
<p>– Итен, ты же в курсе, что я обученный полевой агент? Ми-6 взяли меня на работу не за красивые глаза, и ЦРУ вроде бы тоже… Я как-то могу сообразить, что огонь оставляет ожоги, в воде можно утонуть, а на какой-то пуле написано мое имя, – она развела руками. – Остается только надеяться, что она будет отлита еще не скоро. Но с чего вдруг ты принялся опекать меня?</p>
<p>Итен беспомощно смотрел на нее и не мог произнести ни слова.</p>
<p>А нужно было. И чем быстрее, тем лучше – напомнить, что совсем недавно она рисковала жизнью только потому, что он потащил ее на тот прием. По своей прихоти, понадеявшись на свою удачу.</p>
<p>– Надо было тебе больше поговорить с Линдси, – выдавил наконец Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза склонила голову – и в ее глазах промелькнуло понимание.</p>
<p>– О чем ты вообще? – а голос был каким-то странным, слишком тихим, и тон – слишком осторожным.</p>
<p>Он попытался глубоко вздохнуть, но горло перехватило. Проклятый дым.</p>
<p>– Ты появилась в неудачное время. У меня неудачное время, – объяснил Итен – может, теперь наконец поймет? – Один обученный агент погиб, со второй чуть не случилось… ты сама знаешь, Ильза, – выплюнул он ее имя. – Опасно даже находиться рядом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты, как и Линдси…</p>
<p>Дышать становилось все труднее и труднее с каждой секундой, сердце колотилось слишком быстро. Да какого же черта?</p>
<p>– Я не Линдси, – отрезала Ильза. И тут же попросила. – Итен, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Что-то нехорошее происходит, и я хочу знать, что именно. Итен, ты меня слышишь?</p>
<p>Разумеется, слышит, вовсе не обязательно так кричать.</p>
<p>Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но получилось почему-то совсем другое:</p>
<p>– Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла. Немедленно. Просто собери свои вещи и уезжай, – отрывисто проговорил Итен.</p>
<p>Он не хочет, чтобы ее убили. Не хочет, чтобы как Линдс притащили в камеру и пристегнули наручниками к железному кольцу в полу. Чтобы кто-то хватал ее за волосы, вздергивал голову, заставлял кричать – пока он смотрит и не может ничем помочь. Абсолютная беспомощность.</p>
<p>– Итен, – теперь уже у Ильзы в голосе можно было совершенно точно различить тревогу, – сосчитай до восьми и выдыхай. Ты меня слышишь?!</p>
<p>Он слышал. Только почему-то приглушенно, словно она находилась в соседней комнате, а не стояла на расстоянии в несколько футов. Она сказала – сосчитай до восьми. Это просто. Он такое уже недавно делал.</p>
<p>Прислоняясь к стене в той камере.</p>
<p>Перед глазами вдруг потемнело, голова закружилась так, будто он собирался отключиться в следующий момент.</p>
<p>– Вдох и выдох, давай, – встревоженное, бледное лицо Ильзы вдруг оказалось совсем рядом. Когда она подошла? Почему он не заметил? Он всегда должен замечать, что происходит вокруг, это залог выживания. – Итен! – рявкнула она. На светлой коже веснушки выделялись особенно ярко. Он мог нарисовать ее портрет, но понятия не имел об этих веснушках медового цвета на ее груди. – Да ты издеваешься, что ли? – с досадой воскликнула Ильза.</p>
<p>Он и не думал издеваться. Просто пытался вздохнуть, только это почему-то вдруг оказалось слишком сложно, практически невыполнимо. Пытался подумать о чем-то нормальном, уцепиться за реальность, но видел Линдси в разорванной блузке. Видел Ильзу, которая лежала на полу в луже крови.</p>
<p>И все это происходило из-за него.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Итен смотрел сквозь нее – и в глазах у него плескался ужас.</p>
<p>– Вдох и выдох, – Ильза сжала его плечо, – медленно, вот так. Дыши со мной. У тебя паническая атака, но сейчас все станет нормально. Я обещаю. Только не забывай выдыхать, ладно? Вдох и выдох, вот так, хорошо. У тебя отлично получается.</p>
<p>– Ильза, – он вцепился в нее так, будто тонул, и она была единственным, что держало его на поверхности.</p>
<p>– Я здесь, я рядом, – каким-то образом они оказались на полу. Ильза обхватила ладонями лицо Итена, чуть поглаживала виски большими пальцами. Удивительно, но он совсем не сопротивлялся, даже не пытался освободиться. – Вдох и выдох. Очень медленно, вот так, хорошо. Ш-ш-ш, я здесь. Я никуда не ухожу, даже если ты попытался меня прогнать. Это бессмысленно, знаешь? Как-то не хочется начинать карьеру в новом месте с неподчинения приказам. А ведь Ханли отдал мне приказ, я тебе говорила?.. Дыши со мной, Итен. Все хорошо.</p>
<p>Постепенно он начал успокаиваться – дыхание выровнялось, напряженные до предела мышцы расслабились. Ильза попыталась убрать руки, но Итен не позволил: обхватил ее правую ладонь, переплетая пальцы, и прижал к груди. Она не думала, что это был осознанный жест, скорее что-то машинальное. Левой рукой Ильза мягко поглаживала его по спине, точно ребенка, которому приснился дурной сон. Когда-то белая рубашка превратилась в тряпку, покрытую пятнами, и Ильза очень старалась не думать о своем платье. Ну, в конце то концов, это всего лишь одежда.</p>
<p>– Вот и все закончилось. Я же говорила. В первый раз всегда страшно – кажется, что тонешь. Но вокруг воздух, а ты не можешь им дышать. Гадостное ощущение.</p>
<p>Она замолчала, не зная, что еще сказать. Итен практически лежал у нее на коленях, навалился всей своей тяжестью. Но расталкивать его и отстраняться не хотелось. Время будто остановилось вокруг них, и Ильза не торопилась смотреть на часы. Какая разница.</p>
<p>– Когда… – хрипло начал Итен, но остановился, помолчал немного и продолжил более уверенно. – Когда у тебя была паническая атака?</p>
<p>Ильза на мгновение прикрыла глаза, пользуясь, что он не видит ее лица. А когда начала говорить, голос даже не дрожал.</p>
<p>– Пару раз случалось, – и да, он спрашивал не сколько, а когда. Последние два года выдались довольно насыщенными. Один раз рядом был Эттли, а второй она пережила в совершенном одиночестве – но Ильза так и не могла решить, что было хуже. Возможно, в этом соревновании пальму первенства выигрывал бывший куратор. Он просто стоял там и смотрел на Ильзу, и выглядел разочарованным. Воспоминание из тех, что лучше бы засунуть в самый дальний угол и никогда не доставать – но нет, вот пришлось. Спасибо Ханту. Хотя, он тоже жертва, нечего винить.</p>
<p><em>Тоже жертва. </em>Ильза повторила эти слова про себя раз, другой. Почему-то они казались оскорбительно точными.</p>
<p> – Это было во время работы под прикрытием в Синдикате, так что, сам понимаешь – мне там постоянно на стены лезть хотелось. А получилось вот так. Весьма паршиво, но не смертельно. И когда знаешь причину…</p>
<p>Она не договорила, оставила фразу висеть в воздухе. Можно все бросить, уехать подальше, и тогда подобного больше не повторится? Можно нормально жить с этим, зная, что в критической ситуации адреналин все равно возьмет свое? Бояться нечего, работе это не повредит. А то, что происходит после работы, никого не касается.</p>
<p>– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала, – тихо, но отчетливо произнес Итен.</p>
<p>Да уж, это Ильза уже выяснила. Немного необычным способом, но все бывает в первый раз.</p>
<p>– Ты не сможешь защитить всех, как бы ни старался, – вряд ли она ему сейчас истину откроет. – Но Линдси ты действительно спас, Итен.</p>
<p>Он издал какой-то неуверенный звук, что-то среднее между хмыканьем и стоном.</p>
<p>– Я сама вот уже долго задаюсь вопросом, почему за хорошие дела мы получаем такую дерьмовую награду, – сказала Ильза и тут же поморщилась. Не время жалеть себя, только не сейчас!</p>
<p>Она опустила руку чуть ниже и нащупала толстый край бинтов – под футболкой и рубашкой Итена они не были заметны, но она и не притрагивалась к нему раньше. Поломанные ребра, точно. И все остальное тоже. Синяки на его лице сошли за пару дней, раны на запястьях были надежно спрятаны под одеждой, так что можно было притвориться, что все в порядке. Чем они оба и занимались последнее время.</p>
<p>Итен долго молчал, прежде чем снова заговорить. Ильза уже почти привыкла к тяжести его тела, к тому, какой он был теплый. Даже отпускать не хотелось. Странно, совсем на нее не похоже – наверное, слишком долго была одна. А потом пришлось принять Итена как должное. Как мало, оказывается, надо – каких-то восемь дней. Всего-то.</p>
<p>Стареешь, Ильза. Постепенно становишься мягкой, доверчивой. Начинаешь жалеть всяких…</p>
<p>– Я прошу прощения, – в конце концов Хант все-таки отстранился, сел ровно и выпустил руку Ильзы. Выглядел он слегка помятым и довольно бледным, несмотря на смуглую кожу.</p>
<p>– За что? – она фыркнула и потерла лицо, уничтожая остатки вечернего макияжа. – Ты не можешь контролировать приступ. Это просто невозможно, все дело в уровне стресса…</p>
<p>– Нет, за то, что потащил нас в музей, – перебил Итен. – Я должен был все продумать заранее, а это оказалось слишком похоже на ловушку.</p>
<p>Ильза как следует обдумала его слова и вынуждена была согласиться.</p>
<p>– Да, определенно ловушка. Но если бы я не хотела идти с тобой, черта с два ты бы меня заставил.</p>
<p>Он кивнул, признавая ее правоту.</p>
<p>– Вот что еще интересно, этот Джон Ларк – он хотел убить нас или припугнуть?</p>
<p>– Или проверить, на что мы способны. Если это вообще был он, а не кто-то еще.</p>
<p>– Не исключено, – согласилась Ильза. И зевнула.</p>
<p>– Тебе нужно поспать, – Итен, конечно же, заметил.</p>
<p>– Мне нужно в душ, – она с отвращением принюхалась. Кажется, проклятый дым навсегда въелся в кожу и волосы, до сих пор царапал горло изнутри.</p>
<p>Итен слабо улыбнулся и признал:</p>
<p>– Это странно, но на самом деле я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала.</p>
<p>Да уж, еще как странно. Ильза разглядывала его пару секунд, а потом взяла и обняла. Она не думала, не рассуждала, не пыталась этим что-то сказать – просто ей захотелось обнять его. Пока они оба грязные, и можно списать на шок после побега, перестрелки и драки. Пока не стала задумываться, как он может отреагировать, что ему может быть неприятно, противно – в конце концов, Итен еще никогда не выказывал свой интерес к Ильзе, как к женщине.</p>
<p>Ой-ой. Весьма шаткая почва. И эта мысль сразу вызывает слишком много вопросов – а ей самой хотелось бы?.. Вот так, завести интрижку с первым встречным? С Хантом?</p>
<p>Но он обнял Ильзу в ответ, и все вдруг стало неважно.</p>
<p>Она ощущала его руки на своей спине, прижималась грудью к его груди. Итен был так близко, что его дыхание согревало ее щеку. И если бы Ильза повернулась еще совсем немного, если бы первая прошла путь в несколько дюймов, его губы оказались бы совсем рядом с ее губами.</p>
<p>Ильза все еще сомневалась. Пару дней назад они ругались и не доверяли друг другу. Они скрывали друг от друга множество секретов и пытались доказать что-то. Самое мерзкое, отвратительное, что стояло между ними – изнасилование. Ильза понятия не имела, что с этим делать, и боялась все испортить. Они же вроде подружились… один неверный шаг – и это хрупкое перемирие будет разрушено.</p>
<p>– Итен, – нерешительно начала она, и он тут же отодвинулся. Криво улыбнулся и махнул рукой.</p>
<p>– Душ, точно. И попытаемся сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.</p>
<p>– Ага.</p>
<p>Ну, предположим, он спас ее от серьезной ошибки. Или нет – к чему относились его последние слова, к неудачной операции? Панической атаке? Или к поцелую, который так и не случился? Может быть, Итен ничего и не заметил?</p>
<p>Уговаривай себя, как же. Он замечает все – а вот Ильза отчаянно тормозит, не различает знаков и выдумывает всякую ерунду. Пытается решить свои проблемы за счет Ханта. Что-то проецирует, может быть.</p>
<p>Она хорошенько вымылась с мылом, помыла голову, а потом еще раз прошлась по телу мочалкой. Благо, горячей воды в доме предостаточно. И все равно, даже когда Ильза надела халат и прочесала пальцами мокрые волосы, ей показалось, что запах дыма никуда не исчез, просто стал слабее. Ну, остается верить, что только показалось.</p>
<p>Ильза надеялась, что Итен лег спать – но в кухне горел свет. Она обнаружила Ханта за столом: он тоже принял душ и переоделся, а теперь сидел перед включенным ноутбуком, напряженно глядя в монитор.</p>
<p>– Что такое?</p>
<p>– Я хочу знать, когда приезжает машина и куда девается водитель, – упрямые серо-зеленые глаза уставились на нее. Ильза вздохнула.</p>
<p>– Сейчас три часа ночи, Итен.</p>
<p>Он дернул плечом.</p>
<p>– Да, а в восемь она уже стоит возле дома, и наша охранная система не рассчитана на запись – только на трансляцию в прямом времени. Я покопаюсь в настройках позже, но пока отмотать обратно и посмотреть не получится.</p>
<p>И опять он прав. Ильза прикусила губу. Если бы у них был какой-то датчик, оповещавший о появлении машины… но нет, все приходится делать старым добрым дедовским способом.</p>
<p>– Мы будем дежурить по очереди.</p>
<p>Итен молча вскинул брови, ожидая объяснений. Ильза подхватила ноутбук и, поколебавшись буквально секунду, направилась к нему в комнату.</p>
<p>– Нет, подожди, стой… ты это серьезно?</p>
<p>– Абсолютно, – Ильза поставила ноутбук на кровать – пожалуй, она сама не смогла бы заправить покрывало ровнее. Интересно, это армейская выучка или просто давняя привычка? Иногда она по-прежнему жалела, что не может прочитать досье Итена. Вызнать все подробности, значительные и незначительные, копнуть чуточку поглубже.</p>
<p>Он сложил руки на груди, прислонился к стене и наблюдал с любопытством – гадал, наверное, сколько еще она собирается командовать.</p>
<p>
  <em>О, да ты понятия не имеешь.</em>
</p>
<p>– Как ребра?</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул и поморщился.</p>
<p>– Все еще болят, если ты об этом.</p>
<p>– Сама прекрасно знаю, как болят поломанные ребра, уж поверь! Я о том, что могу помочь с перевязкой.</p>
<p>Он мрачно смотрел на нее несколько секунд, а потом кивнул.</p>
<p>– Хорошо.</p>
<p>Это была настолько быстрая победа, что Ильза даже не успела порадоваться. Итен стянул футболку и махнул на кучу лекарств на тумбочке:</p>
<p>– Бинты там.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – она заставила себя оторвать взгляд от его спины и сосредоточилась на упаковке эластичного бинта. Еще будет время насмотреться. Ведь не для этого же Ильза предложила свою помощь – чтобы полюбоваться на Итена без одежды? Но, эй, он ведь первый застал ее тренировку, а в тот момент на Ильзе было очень мало надето. Все честно, и вовсе она не пользуется удобным предлогом.</p>
<p>Ни в коем случае.</p>
<p>Все оказалось еще хуже, чем она предполагала: его грудь была покрыта синяками всех цветов радуги, а справа виднелись еще и свежие швы. Открытый перелом, не иначе. И еще пара, как минимум, если судить по расположению самых больших гематом. И еще длинные, дюйма в три, розоватые, едва зарубцевавшиеся шрамы. Ровные, почти параллельные. Нож был широкий, очень острый, и Ильза могла прочитать на коже, как двигалась та рука, что его держала.</p>
<p>Итен уселся на край постели, и Ильза скомандовала ему:</p>
<p>– Выдохни.</p>
<p>Первое прикосновение было самым трудным. Ильза прижала край бинта к его боку и осторожно начала бинтовать, стараясь сделать это достаточно туго и не причинить боли в процессе. Итен на нее не смотрел, отвернулся в сторону и постарался приподнять руки так, чтобы было максимально удобно.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, что не спрашиваешь, как меня из больницы выпустили со всем этим…</p>
<p>– А мне и не надо знать, – фыркнула Ильза. – Даже не интересует, как ты сам справлялся.</p>
<p>Потому что она прекрасно знала – при некоторой сноровке это вообще не проблема. Можно промыть, зашить и забинтовать какие угодно ранения самостоятельно. Когда других вариантов нет и помощи ждать неоткуда.</p>
<p>– Я тоже ломала ребра не один раз, и нет, я не хочу говорить об этом сейчас, – она наклонилась, чтобы закрепить повязку, и поймала взгляд Итена. – Что? Больно?</p>
<p>– Нет, – он покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся. – Спасибо.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, – пробормотала Ильза и отвернулась, чтобы подобрать футболку. – Вот, держи.</p>
<p>Его тело состояло из сплошных мышц, но что еще она ожидала? Годы и десятилетия бесконечной физической активности обычно делают такое с человеческим телом – и никакие тренировки в зале не сравнятся с теми испытаниями, которые подстерегают в полевых условиях.</p>
<p>Итен поблагодарил ее кивком и надел футболку. Бинты на руках были чистыми и сухими – наверное, с ними ему было проще управляться.</p>
<p>– Давно хотела спросить – у тебя какая рука ведущая, правая или левая?</p>
<p>– В зависимости от обстоятельств, – Итен прикусил нижнюю губу и устроился на кровати, опираясь спиной на подушку.</p>
<p>Хм. Это было удобно и объясняло все, что он вытворял с оружием минувшим вечером.</p>
<p>Ильза уселась рядом – достаточно близко, чтобы видеть картинку с камеры на мониторе, и все же на достаточном расстоянии от Итена, чтобы не толкнуть ненароком.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они сидели молча. Хант дышал неглубоко и сжимал зубы, а потом все-таки потянулся за таблетками. Видимо, последствия ночной прогулки до сих пор аукались. И паническая атака дело не улучшила.</p>
<p>В конце концов он, кажется, успокоился, кивнул на ноутбук и тоскливо произнес:</p>
<p>– Надо было хоть попкорна сделать.</p>
<p>– Предпочитаю сырные шарики, – вырвалось у Ильзы.</p>
<p>Итен аж повернулся в ее сторону:</p>
<p>– Что я сейчас услышал? Да ты извращенка, Ильза Фауст!</p>
<p>– Они ужасные, знаю! – она попыталась оправдаться. – Редкостная гадость, но ничего не могу с собой поделать!</p>
<p>– Может, тогда уж чипсы?</p>
<p>– Не-е-ет, вообще не то! Сырные шарики и только!</p>
<p>Итен захихикал, но смех быстро превратился в стон.</p>
<p> – Черт, больно же!</p>
<p>– Вот и не смейся надо мной, – она чопорно разгладила подол халата. Надо бы пойти переодеться, но вставать не хочется. Может быть, действительно, найти какой-то еды – о перехваченном на приеме канапе и глотке шампанского уже можно было давно забыть.</p>
<p>Но вместо этого Ильза спросила:</p>
<p>– Кстати, об извращениях – ты когда-нибудь мечтал о нормальной жизни?</p>
<p>Итен долго молчал. Она уже начала жалеть, что задала вопрос, но потом решила – если не хочет отвечать, может так и сказать. И перевести тему на что-то другое. Все лучше, чем в три часа ночи – уже в половине четвертого – пялиться на пустую улицу, серо-зеленую в спектре ночного видения.</p>
<p>– У меня однажды была такая жизнь, – в конце концов произнес Хант. – Целый год. С Джулией. Я был уверен, что завязал с оперативной работой раз и навсегда, и примерно в это же время начал обучать Линдси.</p>
<p><em>И что потом?</em> – хотела подтолкнуть Ильза, и в то же время уже желала дать задний ход, сказать «не рассказывай, если не хочешь». Но прикусила язык и молчала.</p>
<p>– Мы съехались, стали жить в одном доме. Взяли собаку из приюта, купили минивэн. Она познакомила меня со всеми своими друзьями и родственниками – мои родители к тому моменту уже умерли. С Джулией никогда не было скучно, мы нашли целую кучу общих тем и разговаривали часами. Это было отличное время.</p>
<p>Но. Она уже чуяла здесь какое-то «но» и не хотела продолжения.</p>
<p>– Итен…</p>
<p>Он глянул на Ильзу и улыбнулся так, будто собирался извиниться за то, что сейчас скажет:</p>
<p>– Потом все повернулось очень, очень плохо. Джулию чуть не убили из-за меня, и наши отношения… в общем, все пошло наперекосяк и мы решили расстаться.</p>
<p>– Понимаю.</p>
<p>Они снова помолчали какое-то время.</p>
<p>– Я мечтала о семье, когда в школе училась. Все девочки мечтали, наверное?.. – Ильза пожала плечами. Детство было таким же далеким, как тот континент, на котором она выросла. – Потом я просто хотела найти кого-то… хорошего друга? Человека, с которым рядом было бы комфортно? Ты вот рассказал Джулии о своей работе?</p>
<p>– Нет, – неохотно сознался Итен. – Она ничего не подозревала до того, как ее похитили посреди белого дня. С работы, из охраняемого здания.</p>
<p>– Вот и я не знала, как можно рассказать кому-то о том, что я делаю каждый день. Но все равно пыталась несколько раз… – она тихонько фыркнула. – В общем, это были короткие отношения. Почему-то мужчины обычно сбегали, стоило мне упомянуть, что я могу свернуть шею противнику, используя свои бедра.</p>
<p>Итен издал сдавленный звук и закашлялся.</p>
<p>– И ты туда же, – вздохнула Ильза.</p>
<p>– Нет-нет, я уже имел возможность насладиться – в смысле, выглядит впечатляюще! А вот упоминать о таком в какие-то чересчур интимные моменты было, наверное, немного чересчур…</p>
<p>– А, ты об этом, – зевнула она. – Ну, наверное, во время орального секса не стоило.</p>
<p>– Подождала бы немного, – кажется, ему с трудом удавалось говорить серьезно. Но лучше уж это, чем неловкая тишина.</p>
<p>– В следующий раз буду умнее, – Ильза смотрела в монитор, как будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видела. И как они умудрились перейти с тяжелых воспоминаний о своих бывших на обсуждение секса? Да легко.</p>
<p>– Ты уж постарайся.</p>
<p>– Спасибо за совет, Хант.</p>
<p>– Всегда пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Он, что, покраснел? Ильза глянула исподтишка, пытаясь выяснить, показалось или нет, но Итен отвернулся, и все подсматривания пошли насмарку.</p>
<p>Внезапно она подумала о его голове между своих бедер. О том, как его волосы щекотали бы кожу, и она могла бы без зазрения совести запустить в них пальцы, как уже делала однажды. О твердых мускулах на плечах, куда было бы так удобно пристроить согнутые колени. О его губах, языке, о тех звуках, которые бы он издавал, если бы… если…</p>
<p>Спать расхотелось совершенно. Неприличные картинки так и мелькали перед глазами. Она прикасалась к нему совсем недавно, но это были такие отстраненные, нарочито равнодушные касания – а теперь, когда фантазия разыгралась, Ильза представила, что могло быть и иначе.</p>
<p>Кажется, теперь была ее очередь краснеть.</p>
<p>Она бы прижалась ладонями к его груди, обвела кончиками пальцев ореол сосков, исследовала каждый синяк. Дотронулась бы легко, едва ощутимо, опустилась ниже, на живот, ощутила твердость мускулов, и…</p>
<p>Ильза громко прочистила горло.</p>
<p>– Ты можешь поспать пока, я послежу.</p>
<p>– Нет, это ты спи, – заупрямился он, но Ильза решительно покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Два часа я, потом ты.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – неохотно согласился Итен. – Но потом обязательно разбуди меня. Через два часа.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – Ильза старалась не думать, как это будет выглядеть, но он пришел на помощь.</p>
<p>– Просто громко позови по имени, а руками лучше не трогай, окей? – Итен завернулся в одеяло и вопросительно глянул на Ильзу. Глаза у него уже были сонные, зрачки еле фокусировались.</p>
<p>– Договорились.</p>
<p>Она бы и не стала так рисковать. Руками его трогать, вот еще! Нет-нет.</p>
<p>На всякий случай Ильза покачала головой, но Итен, похоже, уже отключился. Лежал он неудобно, почти сидел, но, наверное, так ребра меньше болели. Тогда она поглядела на экран – предсказуемо, там по-прежнему ничего не происходило.</p>
<p>Надо было хоть досье какое-то с собой прихватить, чтобы было чем заняться.</p>
<p>Она снова покосилась на Итена. Он лежал, чуть приоткрыв рот, и его дыхание по-прежнему было поверхностным и слишком частым.</p>
<p>Не стоило им ехать на прием. А кто виноват? Все этот Уокер. Не Итен, который моментально загорелся идеей уладить все дела за пару часов, не Ильза, которая согласилась с ним – а все потому, что ей самой здесь сидеть тоже надоело!</p>
<p>Так что, Август Уокер, вот кого надо во всем винить.</p>
<p>Ильза аккуратно подтащила к себе ноутбук, свернула окно программы наблюдения в угол экрана и открыла базу ЦРУ. Забила имя агента и, о чудо, его досье оказалось не заблокировано. Ну, почти. Специалист по вооружению, полевой оперативник со стажем… тактические операции, боевая подготовка… так, это не особенно интересно. Она вернулась на список операций и как следует изучила всю доступную информацию. За последний год у него было четыре задания, и во всех четырех случаях противник оказался уничтожен. Даже если мог стать потенциальным союзником.</p>
<p>Хм. Ильза копнула подальше, и тут обнаружила сходную ситуацию: Уокер был известен как абсолютно безжалостный исполнитель, не оставляющий чересчур много свидетелей. Все так, как и сказал Лютер – машина для убийств. Весьма интеллектуальная, если судить по результатам тестов, но тем не менее.</p>
<p>И зачем советнику министра посылать именно его?</p>
<p>Заодно Ильза открыла новости и прочитала о назначении Слоан – судя по характеристикам, та была очередной железной леди в борьбе за высокий пост. Тогда понятно, чем ей так приглянулся Уокер. Идеальное оружие, которое выполняет приказы и не задает вопросов. Удобно.</p>
<p>Не то, что такие, как они с Итеном.</p>
<p>Ильза снова повернулась к нему, стараясь двигаться как можно осторожней. Кажется, работой удалось перебить все идиотские мысли про секс. Только не с Хантом, это точно. Он совершенно точно не в ее вкусе, и она не хочет его.</p>
<p>Просто нужно повторять это почаще.</p>
<p>Может, тогда поверит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ильза проснулась резко, вскинулась на кровати – и обнаружила, что Итена рядом нет. Дверь в комнату осталась открытой, в коридоре раздались громкие шаги, удаляясь прочь – а потом пискнула охранная система, сообщая о разблокированном периметре.</p>
<p>– Черт, – пробормотала Ильза, скатилась с постели – и сразу же запрыгнула обратно, развернула к себе ноутбук и обнаружила, что Хант стоит на улице рядом с какой-то женщиной. – Да что б тебя, какого хрена!</p>
<p>Все же было так тихо и спокойно. Она честно просидела два часа, взирая на экран, а потом разбудила Итена – вот тут, к счастью, проблем не возникло, он мгновенно открыл глаза, стоило только позвать по имени, – и тут же заснула сладким сном. А теперь – Ильза успела краем глаза заметить часы – было уже восемь сорок три, и он не разбудил ее, значит, машина так и не появилась, а теперь какая-то девица припарковала свой автомобиль рядом с домом, и Итен вышел к ней. Один! Без оружия!</p>
<p>Все это пронеслось у Ильзы в голове, пока она бежала к выходу, прихватив по дороге пистолет. Торопливо набрала код на панели, толкнула дверь и наставила ствол на темноволосую женщину рядом с Итеном.</p>
<p>Кажется, они спокойно беседовали, но разбираться времени не было.</p>
<p>– Держи руки так, чтобы я их видела! – рявкнула Ильза.</p>
<p>– А это, значит, та самая Фауст, – женщина внимательно изучила ее с головы до босых ног.</p>
<p>– Да, – Итен тоже оглянулся. Если он и удивился, увидев пистолет в руке у Ильзы, то виду не подал. – Познакомься, это агент Джейн Картер. И она не представляет опасности. Вроде бы, – тут он снова обернулся к брюнетке. – Так ведь, Джейн?</p>
<p>– Не уверена, Хант. Я только вернулась с Кубы, а наш общий знакомый звонит мне в час ночи и говорит, чтобы я срочно вылетала в Чикаго! Фауст, тебя не затруднит перестать держать меня на мушке? – поинтересовалась она, снова поглядывая на Ильзу. – За последнюю неделю меня чуть не убили раза три: надоело!</p>
<p>– Какой общий знакомый? – Ильза опустила пистолет, щелкнула предохранителем. Итен и его феноменальные друзья – наверное, к этому уже пора начать привыкать. Это не явочная квартира, месторасположение которой тщательно засекречено, а проходной двор какой-то!</p>
<p>– Брандт. Знаешь его? – не дожидаясь ответа, Картер кивнула на объемную сумку, которая стояла рядом с ней на тротуаре. – Твои вещи, Итен. Уилл забрал из Белграда и попросил меня отвезти. Что касается всей это истории в Сербии, я так до конца и не…</p>
<p>– Потом тебе все объясню, – перебил Итен. – Заходи в дом. Кофеварка сломана, но мы вчера купили приличный кофе.</p>
<p>Ага, значит, ее поить кофе можно?</p>
<p>Ильза спрятала пистолет в карман халата, обхватила себя руками. Холодно здесь, оказывается. В первые секунды даже не заметила.</p>
<p>Итен подхватил сумку и проводил Картер до дверей. Та немного задержалась и неожиданно протянула Ильзе руку.</p>
<p>– Я давно о тебе слышала, Фауст, и рада наконец познакомиться.</p>
<p>– Можно просто Ильза, – рукопожатие у той оказалось не по-женски крепким. Аккуратный маникюр, но на пальцах мозоли в тех же местах, что у и самой Ильзы. Немного старше – лет на пять, не больше – но выглядит ухоженно даже с минимумом косметики. Неяркая одежда, но достаточно дорогая, черные волосы стянуты в хвост. Полевой агент, вне всяких сомнений. – А что вы обо мне слышали?</p>
<p>– Для начала то, что ты спасла шкуру нашего Итена в Лондоне, – ухмыльнулась Джейн, – а это и так немало.</p>
<p>– В дом, – вышеупомянутый Итен подтолкнул обоих, – внутри посплетничаете.</p>
<p>– Машина приезжала? – спросила по дороге Ильза, на что он отрицательно покачал головой.</p>
<p>– И следа не было. Похоже, сегодня у них выходной.</p>
<p>– IMF в курсе ваших вчерашних приключений, – Джейн деловито прошлась по кухне, открывая ящики, и моментально отыскала кофе. Унюхала она его, что ли? – И поэтому Брандт попросил меня разобраться.</p>
<p>– Думаешь, у тебя получится? – Итен пришел за ней на кухню, только сумку свою по дороге куда-то закинул. Любопытная Ильза тоже не могла остаться в стороне.</p>
<p>– И откуда IMF известно про то, что было вчера?</p>
<p>– Брандт сказал, у него свои источники, – Джейн включила чайник, насыпала кофе – причем выбрала ту чашку, которой никто из них не пользовался, – и жадно уставилась на холодильник. – Вы гостей угощаете или как?</p>
<p>– Смотря каких гостей, – отозвалась Ильза.</p>
<p>Джейн снова странно на нее посмотрела – так задумчиво, многообещающе. Им всем точно предстоит долгий разговор.</p>
<p>– Сделаю тебе сэндвичей, – расщедрился Итен. – Ты вообще надолго?</p>
<p>– По обстоятельствам, – туманно отозвалась Картер. – Брандт сказал, чтобы я пару дней побыла в городе. Посмотрела, что тут и как. Но жить с вами не буду, не волнуйтесь, я уже сняла номер в отеле.</p>
<p>– Это тоже идея Брандта? – Итен поднял брови и замер с куском ветчины в одной руке и помидором в другой.</p>
<p>– А ты сам догадайся, – фыркнула та. – Уилл сказал, что не хочет пока давать огласку расследованию. Он защищает тебя, Итен, и собирается делать это, пока возможно! А ты со своими безумными авантюрами все только усложняешь! Какого хрена тебя понесло в гребаный музей, а? Ты в курсе, что там творилось всю ночь? Пожар, перестрелка, только не взорвалось ничего, какое счастье!</p>
<p>Ильза сделала маленький шаг назад. Потом еще один. Похоже, наступило время пойти в душ, почистить зубы и переодеться наконец в домашнюю одежду.</p>
<p>– Тебе с горчицей? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Итен.</p>
<p>– Эй, Ильза, – позвала Картер. И все замечает, надо же! – Возвращайся скорее, поболтаем!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>После того, как Ильза и Итен рассказали о появлении на пороге Августа Уокера, Джейн высказалась коротко и емко:</p>
<p>– Что за мудак?</p>
<p>Это уже заслуживало симпатии, даже несмотря на совершенно беспричинное раздражение, которое Ильза ощутила с самого начала. Картер работала с Итеном несколько лет подряд, была в его команде, и общались они как старые добрые друзья. Подшучивали, ненароком прикасались друг к другу, заканчивали фразы друг друга:</p>
<p>– А помнишь, в Москве…</p>
<p>– Да как такое забудешь!</p>
<p>– Паранойю в нас старательно взрастили…</p>
<p>– И не говори.</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела на них и пыталась понять, почему она испытывает ревность. Такого не было с Бенджи и Лютером, а вот с Джейн вдруг проявилось. Все от того, что Джейн – женщина? Вот ведь черт! По крайней мере, Джейн не висла у Итена на шее, как Линдси. Интересно, как там Фэррис – смогла хоть немного оправиться? Ильза не без труда отодвинула в сторону все мысли о подробностях той миссии с Линдси и сосредоточилась на настоящем.</p>
<p>– Мне не нравится эта история, – в конце концов подытожила Картер. – Она какая-то чересчур подозрительная. С чего вдруг Слоан нужно еще одно персональное расследование?</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами:</p>
<p>– Повесить на меня ответственность за Апостолов. Дискредитировать IMF, начиная с руководства. Ханли, Брандт, вся команда… наши головы полетят первыми, а потом и целесообразность существования всего отряда станет под вопросом. Такое уже не в первый раз.</p>
<p>Джейн мрачно откусила от сэндвича, прожевала и спросила:</p>
<p>– А ты не можешь просто дать им отчет о Сербии? – и прежде чем Итен открыл рот, добавила. – Разумеется, отредактированную версию.</p>
<p>Ильза метнула на него взгляд и, к своему удивлению, обнаружила, что Итен тоже покосился на нее. Случайно или нет? Что это, просьба молчать или говорить? Она не торопилась открывать рот, ждала еще какого-то знака и судорожно подбирала слова.</p>
<p>– Вообще-то, – медленно начал Итен, – я не хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме определенного круга лиц вообще его читал, в особенности Слоан или ее…</p>
<p>– Итен, я сказала отредактированную версию, – перебила Картер – Я знаю. Мне Лютер все рассказал. Точнее, я его заставила, он честно молчать пытался. Только одно хотелось бы уточнить – все эти ублюдки точно мертвы, ты уверен? Потому что, если нет, я могу…</p>
<p>– Джейн, – Итен поднял руку, останавливая ее, – пожалуйста! Вот сейчас уже хватит!</p>
<p>– Все, молчу, – пообещала Картер и тут же ткнула пальцем в Ильзу. – А она в курсе?</p>
<p>– Да, она в курсе! – передразнила Ильза. – Лучше скажи, главный аналитик ничего не говорил про исчезновение чертежей, которые достал Итен?</p>
<p>– Нет, – секунду спустя твердо сказала Джейн. – Ни слова.</p>
<p>– Но откуда-то же у Слоан появилась информация об утечке? – задумчиво произнес Итен. – Или пока только у Уокера? Если я попробую… так, сейчас, – он достал из кармана смартфон, набрал номер и включил громкую связь. На вызов ответили спустя три гудка, и голос у говорившего был не особенно радостный.</p>
<p>– Да! – рявкнул Алан Ханли, действующий директор ЦРУ.</p>
<p>– Здравствуйте, сэр, это Итен Хант. Запрашиваю переход на зашифрованную линию, – он помолчал немного, а потом продолжил. – Вы не могли бы раскрыть местонахождение чертежей, которые моя группа достала в Белграде, а потом агент Митчелл передал на базу?</p>
<p>Вот это наглость, восхитилась Ильза. Ханли молчал – видимо, тоже пытался прийти в себя. Джейн меланхолично доедала печенье: судя по всему, к подобным выходкам ей было не привыкать.</p>
<p>– Сэр? – позвал Итен, когда пауза слишком затянулась.</p>
<p>– Ты выдернул меня с совещания, Хант, – утомленно отозвался Ханли, – и из-за тебя пришлось всех выгнать!</p>
<p>– Сочувствую, сэр. Ну, так что с чертежами?</p>
<p>Ханли вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Последний раз, когда я проверял – а это было вчера вечером, – они находились в базе ЦРУ.</p>
<p>Судя по тому, что он даже не спрашивал, зачем это информация Итену, не пытался выяснить что-то про вчерашний инцидент в музее, нынешний директор прекрасно знал Ханта. И понимал всю бессмысленность подобных действий.</p>
<p>– Все понятно, сэр, спасибо! – Итен протянул руку и нажал отбой, не давая директору ЦРУ и слова сказать в ответ. Джейн вздохнула и пожала плечами:</p>
<p>– Тогда остается только один вариант: кто-то из Управления нарочно дезинформировал Слоан, чтобы она начала подозревать тебя.</p>
<p>– Два варианта, – вмешалась Ильза, и они оба повернулись к ней. – Вряд ли кто-то из нас может так запросто позвонить советнику министра и спросить, кто ее источник.</p>
<p>Итен наморщил лоб.</p>
<p>– Ну, вообще-то, номер телефона достать не так сложно…</p>
<p>– Нет уж, лучше не рисковать! – отрезала Ильза. – Я сейчас о второй возможности. Этот Уокер, мне он не нравится. Я ждала его на вчерашнем приеме, но он так и не появился, а ведь говорил, что пытается выйти на Джона Ларка.</p>
<p>– Может быть, он просто вовремя выяснил, что Ларка там не будет, – Итен потер рукой глаза. – Не знаю и ничего уже не понимаю. Я терпеть не могу такие задания!</p>
<p>– Вообще-то, твое задание, насколько я поняла после разговора с Брандтом – это сидеть здесь тихо, писать отчет и не отсвечивать, – Джейн допила кофе и отодвинула чашку.</p>
<p>– Это чертовски скучно. Ты себе представить не можешь, насколько! Неописуемо!</p>
<p>Он, что, жаловался? Ильза вовремя спохватилась и не начала ухмыляться во весь рот. Итен Хант, практически живая легенда IMF, скулит и жалуется на скуку. Приехали.</p>
<p>Джейн закатила глаза:</p>
<p>– Как обычно. «Отпуск – это не отпуск, если кто угодно может тебя найти», – явно процитировала она и тут же добавила. – И Брандт вообще-то сказал, что ты на больничном.</p>
<p>Итен страдальчески поморщился.</p>
<p>– Мне об этом слишком часто напоминают в последнее время.</p>
<p>Ильза нахмурилась – на ее взгляд, все же недостаточно часто. Он не должен шевелиться еще минимум неделю, а лучше две. И уж точно не бегать, драться и карабкаться по пожарным лестницам. Спасибо хоть хромать перестал. И морщиться от каждого резкого движения, когда думал, что она не видит. Ну что за детский сад, честное слово!</p>
<p>Ильза заметила, что Картер снова ее пристально разглядывает, и не выдержала:</p>
<p>– Что такое?</p>
<p>– Пытаюсь решить, зачем ты здесь, – без обиняков заявила та.</p>
<p>– Джейн, – негромко и как-то угрожающе сказал Итен. – Не надо.</p>
<p>– Не надо что? Успокойся, Итен, я не собираюсь на нее нападать, я просто хочу узнать ее получше, раз она теперь в команде!</p>
<p>В команде? Самой Ильзе никто ничего подобного еще не говорил. Она покачала головой:</p>
<p>– Нет, это вряд ли, ты ошибаешься…</p>
<p>– Я могу и ошибаться, а вот Брандт не станет лгать, – сдала главного аналитика Джейн. – Он объявил, что после испытательного срока Ильза будет работать с нами. А то, что вы вместе засветились в музее, только доказывает, что ты ее подбил на эту авантюру, и она согласилась. На пару спелись. Да-да, он так и сказал, не нужно глаза закатывать!</p>
<p>Ильза глаза не закатывала, это точно. Она была занята: пыталась вычислить, кто же шпионил за ними для IMF. Кто-то из гостей? Официанты? Или поинтересней – кто-то из тех, кто должен был встретиться с Ларком?</p>
<p>– Мы потом разберемся со всем этим, – заявил Итен, немного настороженно поглядывая на Ильзу. Нет, она не будет рассказывать о панической атаке. О том, как он сначала уговорил ее помогать, а потом вдруг решил, что если Ильзу убьют, то это будет его вина. Какими глазами смотрел на нее, как задыхался. Не время для таких рассказов, не сейчас точно. И, вполне возможно, никогда.</p>
<p>– Ты знаешь, кого я встретила на Кубе? – перевела разговор Джейн. Слишком быстро и легко, словно бы делала им одолжение. Ну ладно – Итен с готовностью ухватился за соломинку, а Ильза, хоть и понятия не имела, о каких общих знакомых речь, тоже слушала и на всякий случай запоминала.</p>
<p>С Джейн оказалось легко. Ильза сама не заметила, как через какое-то время оказалась посвящена в подробности операции в Москве.</p>
<p>– Неудачной операции, – с кислым видом поправил Итен.</p>
<p>– Я была там несколько раз, – поделилась Ильза в ответ. – Однажды даже проучилась целый семестр в одном из университетов. Своего рода языковая практика.</p>
<p>– А я не знаю русского, только испанский, французский, польский и немного арабского, – пожала плечами Картер и тут же ткнула пальцем в Ханта. – Итен знает.</p>
<p>– Какой еще? – полюбопытствовала Ильза.</p>
<p>– Ну, без частого употребления все забывается… – замялся он.</p>
<p>– Нет, какие еще языки знаешь, признавайся!</p>
<p>– Те же, что и она, минус арабский.</p>
<p>– И еще? – не сдавалась Ильза. Джейн, кажется уже начала украдкой хихикать.</p>
<p>– Плюс русский. И чешский. Немецкий… мой японский просто ужасен, кантонский и китайский – туда же.</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза. Итен пожал плечами, будто говоря – а что ты хотела?</p>
<p>– Однажды я была свидетелем, как он поругался с нашим осведомителем на венгерском, – наябедничала Джейн.</p>
<p>– А она может свернуть шею человеку, используя только собственные бедра! – громко объявил Итен, поднялся и начал собирать грязную посуду со стола. Это уже было верхом великодушия: за все время, проведенное в доме, им удалось как-то разделить бытовые обязанности. Итен готовил еду – Ильза загружала посудомоечную машину, Ильза накрывала на стол – уборкой занимался он. А сегодня Ильзу уже ждали сэндвичи и чашка горячего сладкого чая, когда она вышла в кухню во второй раз. Задабривает, это точно.</p>
<p>– Серьезно?! – восхитилась Картер. – Ты должна показать мне этот прием!</p>
<p>Большое спасибо, Итен. Ильза свирепо покосилась ему в спину, но Хант сделал вид, что он тут не при чем.</p>
<p>– Это на случай безвыходной ситуации, – вздохнула она. – Все дело в правильном угле, ну и немного силы…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Она убила Сабин Моро? – первым делом спросила Ильза, как только за Картер закрылась дверь. – В Дубае, я читала об этом, скинула с небоскреба – это же та самая Картер?</p>
<p>Итен принял страдальческий вид.</p>
<p>– Почему-то я не думал, что вы так быстро найдете общий язык.</p>
<p>– Не увиливай от темы. Так что там с Моро?</p>
<p>– Ну, да, – признался он, – только все это случайно вышло. Я был немного занят другими делами, а когда вернулся, Джейн только руками развела. Думаю, она не удержалась и убила Моро из-за Хануэя.</p>
<p>Он развернулся и направился в гостиную, а Ильза увязалась следом: пока не вызнает все подробности, не отстанет! Теперь, кажется, Итен стал рассказывать ей гораздо больше, чем раньше. По крайней мере, с небольшим нажимом, но от него можно было добиться реальных фактов.</p>
<p>– А кто тогда Хануэй?</p>
<p>– Это агент, которого Джейн потеряла в Будапеште, – Итен развалился на диване, неохотно взял в руки ноутбук. – У Джейн с Хануэем были отношения.</p>
<p>– О, черт, – Ильза присела рядом и сочувственно поморщилась. – Я думала, что это запрещено.</p>
<p>– Ну-у-у… – протянул Итен. – Мой первый куратор женился на полевом агенте из нашей группы. Правда, у них в итоге так ничего хорошего и не вышло, но тем не менее пару лет они благополучно прожили одной семьей. Ходили на задания, вместе и по отдельности… – почему-то Ильза не могла избавиться от ощущения, что ему неудобно об этом говорить, пусть Итен и никак не демонстрировал. – Она была в моей команде. Клэр ее звали.</p>
<p>И она явно ему нравилась.</p>
<p>Ильза терпеливо ждала продолжения, пока Итен открывал ноутбук и вводил пароль.</p>
<p>– И, в общем, все закончилось слишком плохо, – он развел руками, когда заметил, что она все еще слушает. – Равно как и у Джейн с Тревором. Отношения не запрещены, но все прекрасно понимают, чем они могут закончиться. Никогда не влюбляйся в шпионов, которых могут убить в любой момент, – закончил Итен невразумительной моралью и тихо фыркнул.</p>
<p>Ильза откинула голову на спинку дивана и рассматривала его. Это, оказывается, было так интересно! Нет, она и раньше изучала Ханта, все выискивала его уязвимые места, как потенциального противника, пыталась узнать секреты. Определить, когда он улыбается фальшиво, а когда – искренне, когда пытается отстраниться, а когда наоборот, ищет ее глаза в поисках поддержки. Как сегодня утром. Это было странно, непривычно, но почему-то отзывалось теплом в животе.</p>
<p>Итен открыл нужный файл, посидел немного, не шевелясь, потом вздохнул и спросил:</p>
<p>– Ты что-то еще хотела узнать?</p>
<p>
  <em>Да, тебя.</em>
</p>
<p>Ильза моргнула, отвела взгляд.</p>
<p>– Ты не будешь против, если я здесь поработаю?</p>
<p>В кухне есть прекрасный большой стол, можно ползать по нему и бормотать себе под нос, сколько влезет, но в кухне нет агента, который смешно морщит нос и хмурит брови. Которого можно отвлекать внезапными вопросами, время от времени поддразнивать всякой ерундой, заставляя вернуться в настоящее из своего кошмара.</p>
<p>– Абсолютно не против, – рассеянно отозвался Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза сходила за своим ноутбуком и картонной коробкой с папками, а потом устроилась на другом краю дивана. Хант покосился на ее ноги в теплых носках, но ничего не сказал.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они занимались своими делами почти в полной тишине.</p>
<p>Точнее, Итен сосредоточенно печатал, а Ильза пыталась читать, но постоянно останавливалась и вспоминала все сказанное Джейн. Это хорошо, что у них будет еще один человек поблизости, на всякий случай. Но то, что главный аналитик направил Картер сюда, уже подозрительно – значит, в информации, которой поделился Уокер, есть крупицы правды, и Джон Ларк зачем-то пожаловал в Чикаго. Странная история с чертежами тоже не дает покоя – Слоан вроде как уверена, что чертежи у Итена, но почему-то до сих пор не отдала приказа о его задержании.</p>
<p>А Джейн – ну, она только казалась грозной поначалу. Перед тем, как уйти, Картер все-таки обняла Итена, а потом повернулась к Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Свяжись со мной, если что-то произойдет. Или если он тебя сильно достанет.</p>
<p>Как именно связаться, хотела спросить та, но тут Джейн же достала из кармана маленькую плоскую коробочку размером с ладонь.</p>
<p>– Небольшой привет от Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Это тебя тоже Брандт попросил привезти? – поинтересовался Итен, но Джейн только хмыкнула. В коробке оказались два крошечных передатчика размером с ноготь на большом пальце. Ильза пожала плечами и забрала один – такой подарок всегда может пригодиться. Итен тоже отказываться не стал, с благодарностью кивнул Джейн.</p>
<p>Передатчики могли понадобиться только в одном случае – если они снова выберутся из дома в город. И это будет не простая прогулка за кофе или покупками в супермаркет. Нет, Картер предполагала, что Итен не остановится после неудачи в музее.</p>
<p>И Ильза испытывала весьма сходное чувство.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Самая трудная часть была позади. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас ему так казалось. Если Ханли хотел подробностей, то Итен предоставил их ему в полном объеме. Смачных, мерзких, отвратительных подробностей, после которых хотелось не просто руки помыть, а принять душ погорячее и попытаться соскрести с себя кожу, чтобы избавиться от воспоминаний.</p>
<p>Глупый, инстинктивный, и совершенно бессмысленный порыв Итен подавил – не без труда – и попытался переключиться с отчета на что-то совершенно другое. Например, на текущие неприятности.</p>
<p>Он набрал сразу несколько запросов в интернете, открыл окно почты. Руки дрожали с каждой секундой все меньше и меньше. Итен покосился на Ильзу, но она не поднимала головы от своей работы. Это было странно успокаивающе – ее присутствие, ее сосредоточенность на деле. Или, может быть, ее упрямство. Оно вдохновляло.</p>
<p>Спустя час или немного больше, решение было найдено. Довольно простое, и от этого эффективное. Итен даже не ожидал, что добьется согласия так быстро, но, возможно, это снова вернулась его постоянная удача. Теперь оставалось только как-то посвятить в свои планы Ильзу.</p>
<p>Он наблюдал за ней какое-то время, стараясь не особо привлекать внимание. Она же проделывала подобное совсем недавно, и ничего! Он прокрутил это оправдание в голове достаточно много раз, чтобы не испытывать угрызений совести из-за того, что подсматривает. Ильза читала, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, и потирала левой рукой правое плечо. То самое, что и прежде, оно у нее и раньше болело…</p>
<p>– Что? – конечно, совсем скоро она почувствовала взгляд, оторвалась от экрана и руку убрала.</p>
<p>– Я могу сделать тебе массаж, – брякнул Итен, особо не задумываясь. И тут же сдал назад. – Если ты хочешь, разумеется. Я заметил, что это плечо тебя беспокоит, и подумал, что, может быть, после массажа станет легче.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Ильза молча смотрела на него. Итен ждал каких-то вопросов, сомнений в своей компетенции, но потом она закрыла ноутбук, отложила его в сторону и повернулась спиной. Перекинула стянутые в хвост волосы на грудь и разрешила:</p>
<p>– Что ж, давай.</p>
<p>Итен придвинулся к ней, проглотил все замечания – если бы она легла и сняла свитер, каким бы тонким он ни был, было бы лучше, – и положил руку на спину. Не вздрогнула, хоть на этом спасибо, но была напряжена как струна. Он начал с простых поглаживаний, даже не пытаясь определить, какая именно мышца причиняет боль, а надеясь, что Ильза немного расслабится. Она сама попросила его помочь, когда тренировалась в своей комнате, но сейчас все было немного иначе.</p>
<p>– Так не больно? – на всякий случай спросил Итен. Ее плечо было совсем хрупким под его рукой, он и забыл, как это. У Джулии были такие плечи: тонкокостные, с нежной кожей, бархатистой на ощупь. Итен любил ее обнимать – и ужасно скучал по этому, оказывается. Ильза не была хрупкой: он видел, как она дралась, как двигалась с уверенностью опытного бойца, видел ножевой шрам у нее на груди. Но ее тело все равно оставалось обманчиво тонким, безобидным и изящным.</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула.</p>
<p>– Вот теперь мне точно придется спросить: а ты умеешь делать массаж?</p>
<p>– Извини, диплом не покажу, куда-то затерялся при переездах, – отозвался Итен, опустил руку чуть пониже и почувствовал, что его предположения подтвердились: на Ильзе не было белья. Поэтому и не раздевается, все понятно.</p>
<p>Она хихикнула и, кажется, немного расслабилась. Итен нажал чуть сильнее, разминая мышцы, положил другую руку ей на левое плечо, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие.</p>
<p>– Так нормально?</p>
<p>– Да, вполне, – Ильза опустила голову, голос звучал невнятно. – Можешь не спрашивать. Просто… А-а-ах, вот так просто отлично!</p>
<p>Итен улыбнулся. Кажется, проблема была найдена. Он продолжал массировать ее плечо, прощупывая пальцами каждый узел, потом снова растирал ребром ладони и гладил, опускаясь к лопатке.</p>
<p>Ильза размякла под его руками, издавала чрезвычайно интересные, тихие звуки, но Итен не позволил себе даже на мгновение задуматься о сексуальном подтексте. Это просто способ помочь ей и установить более доверительные отношения, а вовсе не попытка сблизиться.</p>
<p>Ну и еще кое-что.</p>
<p>– Я вынужден сделать признание.</p>
<p>– Ты… ох… нарочно предложил массаж… чтобы выведать у меня какие-то секреты?.. – она наклонила голову влево, подставляя шею, и Итен прошелся кончиками пальцев по всем ее веснушкам.</p>
<p>Как уже представлял однажды, но никакие фантазии не могли сравниться с реальностью. Итен наклонился еще немного – только ради того, чтобы найти удобный угол, ничего больше! – и вдохнул ее запах. Все тот же травяной шампунь и нотка духов – еле слышно, наверное, она пользовалась ими вчера, перед приемом, но аромат все равно задержался на коже несмотря на все приключения. И дым, которым они оба пропитались с ног до головы, чуть зацепился за ее волосы, добавил нотку горечи в общий букет.</p>
<p>Как поэтично. Прямо до идиотизма.</p>
<p>– Почти, но не совсем, – ее кожа была светлее, чем у Джулии, или он забыл? Так же подрагивали ресницы, когда Джулия прикрывала глаза?</p>
<p>Это все уже было неважно, несущественно. Слишком далеко и давно, чтобы вспоминать и пытаться сравнивать.</p>
<p>– Я выяснил, откуда Ларк взял плутоний. Ну, точнее, пока еще не взял, а только собирается.</p>
<p>Ильза застонала – и нельзя было определить, это был стон удовольствия или досады. Все-таки он еще не знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы определить подобные нюансы. Это волновало и разочаровывало одновременно.</p>
<p>– Тот человек, с которым он собирается заключить сделку, все еще в Чикаго.</p>
<p>– Что ты сделал? – а вот теперь уже ее голос казался обманчиво спокойным. Равнодушным даже, но Итен не купился.</p>
<p>– Я связался с посредником от лица Джона Ларка и назначил встречу, – пробормотал он. Вышло почему-то виновато. – Сегодня в центре.</p>
<p>Ильза вздохнула.</p>
<p>– Я не хочу втягивать тебя во все это, – осторожно произнес Итен. – Первая же попытка вышла, надо признать, ужасной. И я не хочу повторения. Поэтому не могла бы ты просто…</p>
<p>– Не могла, – отрезала Ильза и отстранилась. Развернулась к нему, пересела, подложив под себя одну ногу. Ее колено почти касалось его бедра, каких-то полдюйма не хватало.</p>
<p>– Ты еще не выслушала мое предложение, – обреченно сказал Итен и сжал руку в кулак. Ту самую, что еще мгновение назад лежала на ее плече, большим пальцем в ложбинке у ключицы.</p>
<p>Ильза пожала плечами – и на какой-то миг удивленно вскинула брови.</p>
<p>– Хм, а действительно лучше стало. Спасибо.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, – он прикусил язык раньше, чем успел предложить свои услуги. – Пожалуйста, Ильза.</p>
<p>Проникновенно смотреть ей в глаза оказалось не так и сложно. А вот врать, что справится сам, уже труднее.</p>
<p>– Мне будет проще, если ты останешься здесь. Я не буду беспокоиться из-за того, что ты можешь пострадать, это не станет проблемой и… ну, вся эта ерунда не повторится.</p>
<p>Паническая атака. Он хотел сказать – паническая атака, вот только малодушно плел всякую ерунду в надежде, что Ильза сообразит.</p>
<p>Она снова пожала плечами и легко сказала:</p>
<p>– Хорошо.</p>
<p>– Хорошо?</p>
<p>Итен ожидал долгого спора, аргументов, угроз и шантажа, просьб. Даже время специально оставил.</p>
<p>– Да, ладно, я останусь здесь, – покладисто согласилась Ильза.</p>
<p>– В чем подвох?</p>
<p>– Ни в чем, – она смотрела ему прямо в глаза. – Сегодня ты меня уговоришь. Завтра еще кого-то. А послезавтра тебя убьют, потому что у кого-то мозгов не хватило позаботиться о прикрытии.</p>
<p>Итен выдохнул, привалился к спинке дивана. Закрыл глаза.</p>
<p>– Послушай меня, Хант, – твердо произнесла Ильза. – Я понимаю, что значит никому не доверять. Я это знаю. Если бы полгода назад ты попытался прикоснуться ко мне, я бы тебе руку сломала. Или еще что похуже. Потом что-то случилось – то ли твое гребаное IMF слишком хорошо умеет мозги промывать, то ли еще почему-то – но меня начало потихоньку отпускать. Это не означает, что я кому угодно свою шкуру могу доверить, наивную идиотку из меня никому не сделать. Но я осознала, что могу работать в команде. И ты можешь. Я читала про это в отчетах. Ты же отлично это умеешь. Может быть, просто надо смириться, если иначе не получается. Так уж случилось, и нам нужно… Итен, открой глаза.</p>
<p>Он подчинился со вздохом, и в следующий миг Ильза обхватила его лицо руками.</p>
<p>Это было так неожиданно, что он едва не дернулся – но удержался в последний момент, замер неподвижно, даже дыхание задержал. Однажды она уже трогала его так. Воспоминание осталось как в тумане, на грани между реальностью и забытьем. Но прикосновение ее рук было знакомым.</p>
<p>– Постарайся доверять мне, – серые глаза были совсем близко. – Это наша работа, и мы должны выполнить ее правильно, несмотря ни на что, однако… есть еще что-то кроме обязательств.</p>
<p>О чем это она. Итен прерывисто выдохнул, положил свои руки на ее, сжал пальцы в ладонях. Осторожно спросил:</p>
<p>– Ильза?..</p>
<p>– Не думала, что скажу это, – поморщилась она, – но, кажется, мы действительно похожи. Ханли не ошибся.</p>
<p>Итен прочистил горло и поинтересовался:</p>
<p>– Такие же чокнутые?</p>
<p>– О, да, – с сожалением признала она. – Ты заботишься обо мне, я… мне тоже не хочется потерять человека, с которым я так долго ругалась, а потом наконец нашла общий язык!</p>
<p>Не так уж и долго, всего-навсего… сколько, дней пять? Неделю? Хотя, самому Итену тоже раньше не доводилось столько времени проводить в четырех стенах с незнакомой женщиной. Он обнаружил, что по-прежнему удерживает ее руки в своих, и торопливо разжал пальцы.</p>
<p>– Через сколько встреча? – деловым тоном поинтересовалась Ильза.</p>
<p>Твою мать.</p>
<p>Он еще раз заглянул ей в глаза. Самоуверенная, упрямая, слишком яркая, чтобы сидеть за бумажной работой, с достаточным опытом, чтобы принимать решения самостоятельно – этот список можно было еще сколько угодно продолжать. Она не отстанет, не пойдет на попятную, не испугается.</p>
<p>– Через два часа.</p>
<p>– На дорогу уйдет не меньше сорока минут, – Ильза соскользнула с дивана, начала собирать свои документы. – Я буду готова через полчаса.</p>
<p>Вот так, без лишних разговоров. Итен даже возразить не смог – бессмысленно. Ему когда-то пытались возражать, но быстро перестали. Без вариантов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Кто бы ни собирал его вещи после отъезда из Белграда, справились они отлично. Наверное, Брандт приказал – Итен очень сомневался, что у Уилла было время заниматься подобными делами лично. Скорее всего, отправил кого-то из доверенных людей.</p>
<p>В сумку поместилась вся одежда, две пары обуви и остатки всякой ерунды с предыдущей миссии: планшет, с полдюжины мелких жучков-передатчиков, тощая пачка сербских динаров и запасная обойма к сиг-сойеру.</p>
<p>Надо было сказать Ильзе, чтобы взяла оружие. Хотя, она может и сама догадаться, Ильза умная. Иногда даже чересчур.</p>
<p>Итен думал о ней все время, пока переодевался. Вместо того чтобы прокручивать в голове детали предстоящей встречи, сожалеть об отсутствии нормального прикрытия и большего количества информации он все размышлял, как Ильзе удалось так элегантно вписаться в план. И, более того, в процессе как-то заставить Итена не допустить ни единой мысли о том, что ее присутствие станет лишним.</p>
<p>Он не знал, что испытывает к ней. То есть, при необходимости, мог разложить по полочкам всю ерунду о панической атаке, ПТСР и сексуальном влечении, как компенсации за травму, но где-то за сухими сводками оставалась огромная часть неназванного. Уважение? Сочувствие?</p>
<p>Надо было сдаться и признать, что Ильза ему просто нравилась. Без всяких дополнительных мотивов.</p>
<p>И если бы она задержалась еще на несколько мгновений рядом с ним, Итен бы ее точно поцеловал.</p>
<p>Он остановился посреди комнаты, тупо посмотрел на рубашку, которую держал в руках. Хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. В такую идиотскую ситуацию Итен не попадал еще ни разу за свою более чем насыщенную жизнь. И если он что-то еще понимает, то лучшим выходом было бы пойти сейчас к Ильзе, сознаться, что он мало того, что хочет заняться с ней сексом, так еще и испытывает какие-то чувства – чтобы она как следует посмеялась вместе с ним.</p>
<p>Хорошая шутка.</p>
<p>Но времени, как обычно, оставалось слишком мало.</p>
<p>Итен уложил рубашку обратно в сумку и достал вместо нее лонгслив. Поломанным ребрам придется еще немного потерпеть – на то, что сегодняшняя встреча обойдется без драки, Итен уже и не рассчитывал.</p>
<p>Ильза сдержала слово – вышла в холл почти сразу же после Итена. Он окинул ее одобрительным взглядом: темно-синие джинсы заправлены в ботинки на ровной подошве, наверху серая водолазка и объемная куртка, под которой так легко прятать оружие. Подготовилась, что и говорить.</p>
<p>Он заметил все это и еще немного: что помада на ее губах была чуть темнее, чем вчера, а волосы заплетены так, чтобы не мешать при движении, и что она вертела между пальцев тот самый передатчик, что оставила Джейн.</p>
<p>– Это хорошая идея, – кивнул Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза закатила глаза:</p>
<p>– Да я и не сомневалась! Вчера был пожар, что сегодня – землетрясение, наводнение?</p>
<p>Он смотрел на нее и ухмылялся. Послушная Ильза, которая подчиняется приказам начальства. Да-да, как же. Разумеется, только ему одному тут на месте не сидится. А она просто, за компанию.</p>
<p>– Так, ну ладно, что там за посредник?</p>
<p>Ответить Итен не успел – в дверь позвонили. Ильза первая подошла к панели охранной системы на стене, едва глянула и тут же нахмурилась. Буркнула себе под нос:</p>
<p>– Да что б тебя…</p>
<p>Итен даже не стал спрашивать, кто на этот раз. Все и так было понятно.</p>
<p>Он стукнул пальцем по собственному передатчику в ухе и позвал:</p>
<p>– Джейн? Ты готова? Начинаем прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>– Это ваше «сейчас» немного рановато наступило… – сварливо отозвалась Джейн. Но тут же добавила совсем другим тоном. – Готовность подтверждаю.</p>
<p>Вот это было другое дело. Ильза смотрела немного изумленно, но вопросов не задавала – это Итену в ней тоже очень нравилось.</p>
<p>– Мы попытаемся прощупать этого посредника, – объяснил он, надевая куртку. – Выясним, что ему нужно от Ларка, и попробуем найти сами.</p>
<p>– Чтобы обменять на плутоний, – кивнула она.</p>
<p>– Точно, – Итен подарил ей быструю, одобрительную улыбку.</p>
<p>– Это очередная чертовски безумная идея, – припечатала Ильза.</p>
<p>– Ну…</p>
<p>– Однако надо признать, я не вижу других вариантов, – соображала она так же быстро, как и раньше. – Дверь открывать будем?</p>
<p>– К сожалению, да, – вздохнул Итен. – Это наш транспорт.</p>
<p>Ильза разблокировала периметр и распахнула дверь – чтобы обнаружить сияющего Августа Уокера в безукоризненном костюме и галстуке.</p>
<p>– Мисс Фауст! – он ткнул в Ильзу пальцем. – Вы не поверите, но я выяснил, кто вы и откуда! Теперь я все про вас знаю! Привет, Итен! А куда вы оба?..</p>
<p>– Уокер, машина заблокирована по отпечатку пальцев? – Итен и Ильза не сговариваясь обогнули агента с обеих сторон.</p>
<p>– Э… нет…</p>
<p>– Ключ? – Итен остановился у водительской двери темно-серого БМВ.</p>
<p>По-прежнему недоумевающий Уокер полез в карман пиджака, достал ключ и кинул его Итену. И только после соизволил поинтересоваться:</p>
<p>– А зачем?</p>
<p>– Ильза, на заднее сиденье, – скомандовал Итен и тут же засомневался – начнет спорить или нет? Нужно объяснять, что Уокер, дышащий в затылок, доставит им обоим немало неприятных минут? Но нет, обошлось, Ильза молча скользнула в салон автомобиля.</p>
<p>– Вы куда-то собираетесь ехать? На моей машине?..</p>
<p>– Ага, – Итен завел двигатель и глянул на придурка. – Ты с нами или нет?</p>
<p>– А… да! Конечно! – Уокер плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье, хлопнул дверью и изумленно воззрился на Итена. – А что случилось?.. Куда мы едем?.. Что-то срочное?</p>
<p>Итен вжал педаль газа в пол, а Ильза отозвалась вместо него:</p>
<p>– Да ты догадливый.</p>
<p>Уокер глянул на нее в зеркало заднего вида и с восторгом сообщил:</p>
<p>– Мисс Фауст! Ильза Фауст! Теперь я знаю ваше имя! Бывший агент Ми-6, вас перевели в ЦРУ пять месяцев назад после инцидента в Лондоне! После убийства Соломона Лэйна! Сразу же причислили к отряду IFM, и вот, вы здесь! Вместе с Итеном Хантом!</p>
<p>– Поразительно, – сарказм у нее просто капал с языка. Итен ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>– Мы едем в центр Чикаго, так ведь? – Уокер потянулся за ремнем безопасности, попутно переключаясь на Итена. – Отлично! Я как раз туда и собирался, но сначала хотел заскочить к вам. Слышали про музей современного искусства? Ах, да, конечно, вы же там были! А вот Джон Ларк так и не появился, к сожалению. Я узнал об этом слишком поздно, хотел сообщить вам, но увы, – он развел руками, – не успел.</p>
<p>– Ага, – согласился Итен, – жаль.</p>
<p>– Но зато сегодня, может быть, повезет! – Уокер сиял, точно новенький доллар. – Мне удалось перехватить информацию о том, что Аланна Митсополис сегодня встречается с Ларком в отеле Годфри. Это касается сделки по плутонию, который оказался у Митсополис после похищения – ну а теперь Ларк, конечно же, хочет его заполучить! О, я забыл – эта Аланна так же известна как Белая Вдова. Британская активистка, миллионерша, не брезгует отмыванием денег и торговлей оружием. Интересно, что ж ей от Ларка понадобилось?</p>
<p>Ильза наклонилась вперед, положила руку на водительское сиденье. Итен глянул на нее через плечо: побледнела, открыла рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчала. Злобно впилась взглядом в Уокера и промолчала. Что-то важное? Тогда бы точно нашла способ. Значит, нужно дождаться удачного момента.</p>
<p>– Никто не знает, как выглядит этот Ларк, поэтому я собираюсь появиться в отеле вместо него и заключить сделку с Белой Вдовой, – заявил Уокер.</p>
<p>А вот это уже здорово. Итен покосился на него, не скрывая сомнений:</p>
<p>– Без поддержки? Прикрытия?</p>
<p>Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ:</p>
<p>– А как бы стал действовать ты сам?</p>
<p>– Для начала, назначил бы встречу первым, а не пытался догнать уходящий поезд. Ну, так, на всякий случай. Совет на будущее, вдруг пригодится.</p>
<p>– Напомни: ты когда-то за самолетом гонялся? Я прав? Неужели ошибаюсь?</p>
<p>– Может быть, вы оставите свои петушиные бои для более подходящего времени? – Ильза, похоже, полностью овладела собой, но все еще была бледнее, чем обычно. Интересно, что ж ее зацепило так?</p>
<p>– Да, вы правы, – Уокер кивнул Ильзе. – Это довольно неуместно. Просто все как-то чересчур быстро произошло… Ладно, давайте продолжим с того места, где остановились. Когда я выяснил, что вы, Ильза Фауст, раньше работали на британскую разведку, а именно, под прикрытием внедрились в террористическую организацию, называемую Синдикат, я тут же сложил два и два. Хотите знать, что получилось?..</p>
<p>Итена так и подымало ответить – нет. Потому что он, кажется, начинал понимать, куда клонит Уокер. И это ему совсем не нравилось.</p>
<p>– В Чикаго и Джон Ларк, и бывшая правая рука Лэйна, и агент под следствием… – загибал пальцы Уокер.</p>
<p>– Насчет правой руки вы ошибаетесь, – ледяным тоном произнесла Ильза.</p>
<p>– Я сомневаюсь, что расскажете подробности, – кивнул тот. – Все засекречено IMF, я полагаю? Как и детали операции в Сербии.</p>
<p>Вот, опять. Итен обнаружил, что улыбается – недоброй такой улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Это плохая идея – скрывать информацию, которая может тебя оправдать, – дружелюбно сообщил Уокер. – Другая версия – вы оба состояли в сговоре с самого начала. Сначала убили Лэйна, потом похитили чертежи из Белграда и теперь намереваетесь заполучить плутоний.</p>
<p>– Как-то не очень складно, – Итен снова глянул на Ильзу в зеркало. Она сверлила глазами Уокера – явно примерялась, как ему шею свернуть. – Зачем нам бомба?</p>
<p>– Ну, хотя бы за тем, что «не может быть мира без страданий»? – с пафосом процитировал тот. – Взорвать что-нибудь стратегически значимое? Или просто – взорвать? Вот что бы ты взорвал в первую очередь, будь ты на месте террористов, а, Итен?</p>
<p>– Ничего? – предположил он. Сама постановка вопроса была какой-то совсем уже идиотской, но Итен ожидал чего-то подобного.</p>
<p>– Именно поэтому, чтобы ничего не взрывалось, ЦРУ старается осуществлять свои операции максимально прозрачно, – терпеливо увещевал Уокер. – И, пожалуйста, ты не мог бы вести машину помедленнее?..</p>
<p>– Укачивает? – заботливо поинтересовалась Ильза с заднего сиденья.</p>
<p>Итен притормозил перед светофором – пожалуй, чересчур резко. Уокера мотнуло вперед, он оперся рукой на переднюю панель. Недовольно пропыхтел:</p>
<p>– Ты направляешься в Годфри. На встречу с Белой Вдовой.</p>
<p>О, наконец-то дошло.</p>
<p>– Итен, – сказала Ильза, и он снова заглянул ей в глаза. Что-то происходит. Что-то не очень хорошее и очень не вовремя, но остановиться, чтобы дать ей объяснить, уже невозможно. Итен только попытался понять – совсем все плохо или как-то продержатся? Ильза моргнула с досадой, закатила глаза и коротко кивнула.</p>
<p>Оставалось только надеяться, что это означает «как ты меня достал, но ладно, то жутко важное, о чем я хочу предупредить, немного подождет». А не «мы должны развернуться и затребовать на помощь два взвода спецназа, четыре истребителя и одну подводную лодку, немедленно!».</p>
<p>– …запросил протоколы вскрытия и выяснил любопытный факт – кажется, пуля была выпущена из пистолета, тогда как отряд эвакуации был вооружен штурмовыми винтовками. Нет, конечно, это все может и совпадение, но причина смерти все равно звучит как-то подозрительно…</p>
<p>– Что? – невпопад спросил Итен.</p>
<p>– Протоколы вскрытия после зачистки, – терпеливо объяснил Уокер. – Операция в Сербии. Главаря этих Отшельников убили выстрелом из пистолета. Все еще не хочешь ничего объяснить?..</p>
<p>Итен подумал немного. Объяснять ничего не хотелось, а вот пристрелить ублюдка еще раз – да, очень. И толку-то, что Линдси успела первой? Если бы патроны еще остались, Итен бы не опоздал. Ни секунды не размышляя, на чистых эмоциях, которых в тот момент оказалось слишком много.</p>
<p>– Говорят, этот Гэрри был чокнутым извращенцем, – продолжал Уокер. То ли сообразил, что ответа не дождаться, то ли решил прижать фактами. Довольно забавно было наблюдать за всеми его потугами. – И смерть свою заслужил как никто другой. Может и правда, а может, кому-то просто было выгодно убрать его. Как думаешь, Итен?</p>
<p>Надо было что-то ответить ему, перевести тему, но перед глазами вполне предсказуемо возникла темная камера и чокнутый извращенец Гэрри, который стоял перед Итеном и ухмылялся. <em>Замена на поле. </em></p>
<p>Какое-то время Итен рассматривал вариант выложить все Уокеру. Просто для того, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, насладиться впечатлением. Но приходилось еще за дорогой наблюдать, так что, увы. Но он бы развлекся, это точно.</p>
<p>– Что ж, хочешь отмалчиваться, твое право, – Уокер пожал плечами. – Но это тебе очков не прибавляет. Очень даже наоборот.</p>
<p>– Все сведения о миссии в Белграде засекречены, – гладко произнес Итен. – Даже если бы я и хотел рассказать – к сожалению, не могу.</p>
<p>И это чистая правда. Ильзе он признался, потому что выбора не было, да она бы и сама все узнала в итоге, оказывается, и вообще – Ильза это Ильза! С ней вдруг оказалось легко.</p>
<p>– Ты можешь обратиться за разъяснениями к главному аналитику, – проворковала она. С таким же успехом могла и к черту послать, однако ж нет, удержалась. Итен почувствовал сдерживаемое бешенство за ее нарочито ласковым тоном. – Подать письменный запрос. Я уверена, он будет рассмотрен в кратчайшие сроки!</p>
<p>– Придержите сарказм до лучших времени, мисс Фауст, – Уокер угрюмо насупился. – Это серьезное дело. Будет лучше, если вы не станете вмешиваться.</p>
<p>Итен оставил машину на улице перед отелем – чутье подсказывало, что они вряд ли вернутся тем же путем. Обычно такое редко случалось, и в это раз обстоятельства не особо располагали.</p>
<p>– Запомните: я – Джон Ларк, – объявил Уокер, разглаживая пиджак. – А вы мои помощники. Не знаю, телохранители какие-нибудь… хотя, вряд ли, – он покосился на них и тут же поморщился с досадой. – Все так некстати получилось… лучше просто стойте рядом и не вмешивайтесь.</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела на него с интересом, как на многоцветного жука, который вдруг выполз перед ней на дорогу.</p>
<p>– Это операция ЦРУ, – вещал Уокер, пока они переходили дорогу, – а не вашего безумного отдела. Детский сад с резиновыми масками и играми в шпионов, вот как Слоан это называет. Просто не мешайте мне заниматься настоящей работой, это понятно? Итен? Надеюсь, с тобой проблем не возникнет?</p>
<p>– Да, – он покорно кивнул. – Никаких проблем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Да что б тебя, – пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>Надеяться, что только показалось, было поздно – Август Уокер собственной персоной, получите.</p>
<p>– Мисс Фауст!..</p>
<p>И фамилию разузнал. Прекрасно. Это не человек, а какое-то недоразумение – наглое, самовлюбленное и тупое. Хотя, может быть, он только удачно притворялся. Когда Итен забрал ключ и уселся за руль, Ильза с трудом сдержала усмешку. Даже замечталась на какой-то миг, что Уокер с ними не поедет. Ну да, как же.</p>
<p>– О, я забыл – эта Аланна так же известна как Белая Вдова!</p>
<p>Если бы он ударил ее под дых, было бы не так плохо. Почему Итен раньше не сказал имя посредника? Не мог же он… нет, исключено. Ильза старательно прогнала из головы все подозрительные мысли. Вот просто потому, что Итен не мог так с ней поступить. Времени не хватило, она не была так настойчива, как следовало, в попытке выяснить имя посредника, не надавила, когда нужно было. Сиди теперь, соображай, как из этого дерьма выбраться с целыми руками, ногами, и голову на шее унести.</p>
<p>Один шанс из миллиона может и был – с самой Белой Вдовой Ильза лицом к лицу никогда не встречалась. Но, опять-таки, станет ли Уокер молчать?</p>
<p>Ответ на этот вопрос ей предстояло выяснить совсем скоро.</p>
<p>Итена бы предупредить…</p>
<p>Он покосился на нее, и Ильза открыла рот, чтобы закричать: разворачивайся! Поезжай обратно, потому что это дурной план! Потому что из-за меня вся легенда развалится, ты не сможешь убедить ее, не сможешь остановить, если она вздумает свести счеты на месте…</p>
<p>Или они могли хотя бы попытаться.</p>
<p>Она промолчала. Откинулась назад, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что знает Вдова. Что ей донесли, а что могла вычислить сама.</p>
<p>Итен посматривал в зеркало, но задавать вопросы не стал. Хоть на этом спасибо – разрешится ситуация без последствий, сама все расскажу, безмолвно пообещала ему Ильза, честное слово! Надо было давно, конечно, но кто ж знал… Она даже представить подобного не могла.</p>
<p>Итен продолжил обсуждать что-то с Уокером, начал спорить, и Ильза с трудом уловила нить беседы. Самолет? Что за ерунда?</p>
<p>– Может быть, вы оставите свои петушиные бои для более подходящего времени?</p>
<p>– Да, вы правы…</p>
<p>Что, серьезно, он с ней согласился? Вот это неожиданность, честное слово! И тут же припечатал своими результатами расследования. Правая рука? Пф-ф-ф, смешно. Лэйн ее все полтора года проверял, приставлял своих шестерок для слежки, все сомневался, придумывал все новые и новые испытания. Правая рука… Интересно, Итен думает так же?</p>
<p>Она глянула на Итена – он казался расслабленным, по губам блуждала легкая улыбка. Хорошо, ладно. Она тоже так умеет, ничего сложного. Придурок с идиотскими усами бесит ужасно, но его можно потерпеть. Хант же как-то терпит все это?</p>
<p>Или нет – он так резко нажал на тормоз, что Ильза чуть не улетела вперед. Виноватый взгляд – ясно, это все предназначалось для Уокера, не для нее. Извинения принимаются.</p>
<p>– Итен, – позвала Ильза быстрее, чем успела подумать. Если не предупредить сейчас, больше момента не представится. Или они снова упустят Ларка, плутоний и шанс наконец закончить эту череду бесконечных игр в кошки-мышки.</p>
<p>Нет, она будет молчать сколько нужно. Пусть это и нечестно, и Итен опять будет ругаться, наверняка… Если Ильза переживет эту встречу, то придется перед ним извиниться. Она не хотела ставить его в подобную ситуацию. Все как-то само собой получилось.</p>
<p>– И все-таки, я уверен, в Белграде произошло что-то интересно. Вчера я запросил протоколы вскрытия…</p>
<p>Ильза позабыла о своем беспокойстве, отвлеклась от предстоящей встречи, ошеломленно слушая Уокера. Самое отвратительное, что все его предположения были не лишены смысла: Итен убил главаря, но вовсе не потому, что был с ним в сговоре и пытался предотвратить утечку информации.</p>
<p>Через несколько секунд Ильза сообразила – она не просто злится. Похоже, она в бешенстве. Из-за Итена, из-за всей ситуации в целом, из-за Уокера, который словно нарочно их провоцировал всеми возможными способами. Бил туда, где больнее, безошибочно определяя слабые места.</p>
<p>О, он был хорош. Возможно даже слишком. И как она могла считать его дураком? Нет уж, игру он вел мастерски.</p>
<p>– Все сведения о миссии в Белграде засекречены, – спокойно сказал Итен. Пожалуй, слишком спокойно, безразличным, слегка ленивым тоном. Если Ильза что-то понимала – а она старательно училась всю последнюю неделю – то он был на грани. Еще немного – и сорвется.</p>
<p>Молчи, взмолилась Ильза. Держи свой чертов рот закрытым, ничего ему не говори. Пусть попрыгает, попетушится, почувствует себя хозяином положения.</p>
<p>И Итен точно почувствовал ее беззвучную просьбу, кивнул послушным болванчиком. Может быть, еще все обойдется.</p>
<p>Они поднялись в ресторан на лифте. Уокер, рисуясь, объявил администратору:</p>
<p>– Джон Ларк. У меня назначена встреча с мисс Митсополис.</p>
<p>Ну и имечко она себе откопала, язык сломаешь. Вряд ли настоящее.</p>
<p>– Прошу сюда.</p>
<p>Чем ближе к угловому столику, тем быстрее у Ильзы сердце колотилось. Два охранника возле Белой Вдовы, еще один – у стойки бара, еще кто-то должен быть у запасного выхода, это точно. Элегантная белая рубашка, расстегнутый воротник, светлые волосы… черт возьми, это же блондинка из музея. Она была там, она видела их. Все пропало, они попались, они…</p>
<p>Итен изящно обогнул Уокера, будто так и задумано было, шагнул вперед и улыбнулся сияющей улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Аланна, если не ошибаюсь? Джон Ларк. Это Маргарет Мерит, кажется, вы уже виделись минувшей ночью. А это наш охранник, Ричард, но все обычно зовут его Дик – он не обижается!</p>
<p>Ильза с восторгом подумала: даже если она умрет в следующие пять минут, дело того стоило. Жаль, лицо Уокера увидеть не удалось – но что-то подсказывало ей, он был слишком хорошим актером, чтобы выдать свои эмоции.</p>
<p>А вот Белая Вдова удивленно подняла брови, пока Итен – вот же засранец! – целовал ей руку.</p>
<p>– Но вы не Джон Ларк, – кажется, она пришла в замешательство. – Вчера, на приеме, вас звали Пол Меррит…</p>
<p>– Значение имен часто переоценивают, – Итен опустился на стул напротив нее и только потом спросил. – Вы ж не против?</p>
<p>– Не-ет, – заинтригованно протянула Вдова. Итен небрежно махнул рукой Ильзе и Уокеру – присаживайтесь, мол. Вдова скользнула по ним взглядом, чуть задержалась на Августе, но не нашла для себя ничего особо интересного и снова переключилась на Итена.</p>
<p>Ильза выдохнула. Про себя, разумеется, совсем беззвучно, но – кажется, пронесло. Еще не точно, но шансы есть.</p>
<p>– Фамилию Макс я вообще так никогда и не узнал, – Итен пожал плечами, – какая разница? Если вам удобно, можете называть меня Пол, или Джон, или еще как-нибудь.</p>
<p>Вдова не сводила с него восхищенных глаз.</p>
<p>– Вам удалось привлечь мое внимание, упомянув несколько деталей, о которых знала только моя мать. Даже спрашивать не буду, откуда они вам известны.</p>
<p>– Пусть это останется моим секретом, – легкомысленно объявил Итен.</p>
<p>– У вас много секретов… мистер Ларк, – ухмыльнулась та.</p>
<p>– Так же, как и у вас… Аланна. Могу я?..</p>
<p>– Да, – милостиво кивнула она. – Это имя мне нравится.</p>
<p>Потому что ты сама его себе выбрала, стерва, промелькнуло в голове у Ильзы. После того как она пересчитала всех охранников и решила, что при необходимости они с Итеном смогут с ними справиться, намного легче не стало. Оставался еще Уокер – это пока он молча обижается, а потом может и рот открыть. И все покатится к черту.</p>
<p>Но пока не катилось: Итен мило беседовал с белобрысой змеей, улыбался, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы, и всячески расточал комплименты. Ильза постепенно обвыкалась в роли мебели – может, и к лучшему.</p>
<p>– Выпьете что-нибудь? – предложила Вдова, покачивая своим бокалом.</p>
<p>– Нет, благодарю, – отказался Итен.</p>
<p>– А ваши спутники?.. – на этот раз она удостоила Ильзу взглядом чуть подлиннее, чем раньше. И, как прежде, ни капли узнавания.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, ничего не нужно, – Уокер снова обрел дар речи, но не торопился нарушать прикрытие. Хоть на этом спасибо.</p>
<p>– Стакан воды, если можно, – попросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Вдова кивнула, и один из охранников направился к барной стойке.</p>
<p>– Жаль, что не удалось нормально пообщаться в музее, – снова заговорил Итен. – Прервали в самый неподходящий момент!</p>
<p>– Кажется, мы кого-то ждали? – она игриво приподняла бровь, пытаясь подловить его.</p>
<p>– Я думаю, иногда лучше подождать, нежели совершать какие-то неосторожные поступки. Заключать ненадежные союзы, доверять непроверенным людям, – разглагольствовал Хант, развалившись на кресле. Вся его поза – расслабленная, наглая – была призвана демонстрировать превосходство. – Но теперь, когда мы познакомились поближе, самое время перейти к важным вопросам.</p>
<p>– И каким же? – Вдова отставила бокал и подалась вперед, демонстрируя декольте в вырезе рубашки. Так себе, ничего особо выдающегося, если вдруг кто-то хотел знать мнение Ильзы, но Хант с готовностью нырнул туда взглядом. Потом неохотно оторвался, облизал губы и спросил:</p>
<p>– Что вы хотите получить за плутоний?</p>
<p>Ильзе принесли воду. Она кивком поблагодарила охранника и придвинула стакан поближе, но пить не торопилась. У них не отобрали оружие, даже не обыскивали толком – Аланна наверняка заметила кобуру пистолета под курткой у Итена, но ничего не сказала.</p>
<p>И сейчас молчала, подперев кулачком подбородок и внимательно разглядывая Ханта. Уокер, как самый нетерпеливый, постучал костяшками пальцев по столу и пробормотал:</p>
<p>– Кажется, мы напрасно теряем время.</p>
<p>Итен пристально смотрел на Вдову, и она сдалась, проговорила негромко, наклоняясь еще ближе:</p>
<p>– Небольшую услугу.</p>
<p>– Слушаю внимательно.</p>
<p>– Найди мне одного человека, Джон.</p>
<p>– С радостью, – отозвался он, – только назови его имя.</p>
<p>Вдова откинулась назад, провела кончиками пальцев по краю бокала.</p>
<p>– Ее. Это женщина.</p>
<p>Итен вскинул брови, но спрашивать не стал, ждал терпеливо.</p>
<p>– У меня был брат, – сказала Вдова.</p>
<p>Все так предсказуемо. Ильза с отстраненным равнодушием поняла: сердце не провалилось в пятки, пульс не сбился. Она была готова услышать что-то подобное.</p>
<p>– Он, скажем так, вел игру с крупными игроками, но не рассчитал свои силы. В какой-то момент брат пересекся с главой Синдиката, Соломоном Лэйном, и сделал очень большую глупость, – она едва заметно поморщилась. – Я пыталась его предупредить, отговаривала, но Зола был слишком упрям. В общем, он собрался обмануть Лэйна, сорвать большую сделку и уйти с деньгами – но не получилось. Ублюдок приказал убить моего брата. На Лэйна как раз работала рыжая девка, бывшая британская шпионка, так вот, именно она застрелила Золу. Ее часто посылали выполнять грязную работу, она у них вроде снайпера была. Соломон Лэйн мертв, но я хочу, чтобы ты нашел ее и привез ко мне – живой или мертвой, без разницы. Фамилия девки – Фауст. Ильза Фауст.</p>
<p>Итен, надо отдать ему должное, даже глазом не моргнул. Зато Уокер, по-прежнему с невозмутимым лицом, открыл рот – Ильза почувствовала это на грани интуиции, буквально в последний момент – и опрокинула стакан с водой.</p>
<p>Что бы он там ни собирался сказать, Уокер подавился словами. Вода брызнула ему на пиджак, растеклась по брюкам восхитительным пятном. Ильза охнула:</p>
<p>– Я такая неловкая!.. Прости, Дик!..</p>
<p>Вдова чуть дернула бровью, но никак не прокомментировала их маленькое представление. Гораздо больше ее интересовал Итен.</p>
<p>Уокер метнул на Ильзу испепеляющий взгляд и мрачно буркнул:</p>
<p>– Ничего страшного, не беспокойтесь.</p>
<p>О да, пока ничего страшного не случилось. Но могло бы.</p>
<p>Итен задумчиво помолчал пару секунд, потом кивнул.</p>
<p>– Сколько у меня времени?</p>
<p>– Ну, скажем, до завтра. У меня есть другие предложения, – впервые за все время разговора Вдова напряглась, окинула ресторан внимательным взглядом, – и некоторые твои соперники весьма настойчивы.</p>
<p>Так вот зачем ей столько охраны! Белобрысая сучка боится! И вовсе не их троицу – что бы ни наплел ей Итен, ему она доверяет, в отличие от других конкурентов.</p>
<p>– Слишком мало, – начал торговаться Итен. – Если эта особа из Великобритании, мне придется за ней на другой континент слетать!</p>
<p>– Не придется, – ухмыльнулась Вдова. – Фауст взяли под крылышко местные спецслужбы. А поскольку ты – ну или не ты, а твой двойник, носящий такое же имя, – однажды упомянул, что ЦРУ не является проблемой, думаю, ты найдешь убийцу гораздо ближе.</p>
<p>– Мне нужно больше времени, – упрямо заявил Итен, не глядя на Ильзу. – Отыскать британскую шпионку по одному имени – задача не такая простая, как тебе кажется!</p>
<p>– Прости, – Аланна изобразила на лице гримасу притворного раскаянья, – фотографии ее у меня нет. Достать не удалось, все слишком засекречено. Знаю только, что Фауст рыжая – такая же, как вот она, – небрежный взмах рукой в сторону Ильзы. – Остальное сам ищи.</p>
<p>– Дай хотя бы двое суток!</p>
<p>Она вздохнула, прикрыла глаза. Охранник, который все это время стоял у запасного выхода, быстро приблизился, склонился перед ней и что-то прошептал в ухо. Ильза не услышала, да и по губам прочитать не удалось. Она покосилась на Итена: кажется, им пора сваливать отсюда, и побыстрее, пока не стало жарко.</p>
<p>– Я найду ее, – заверил Хант, – но мне нужно больше времени!</p>
<p>– Ладно, – неохотно произнесла Вдова. Похоже, новости ее не сильно обрадовали, потому что она отставила бокал и торопливо стала натягивать плащ. – Я дам тебе отсрочку, но только потому, что ты мне понравился, Джон. Если до десяти часов утра послезавтра ты не притащишь мне девку, плутоний уйдет другому покупателю.</p>
<p>Она поднялась на ноги, и Итен молниеносно подскочил следом.</p>
<p>– Вы не пожалеете, гарантирую! – он протянул ей открытую ладонь, улыбаясь как всегда ярко и широко. Аланна глянула на него какой-то миг, а потом скользнула вперед, но вместо того чтобы пожать руку, прильнула к груди и впилась в рот губами.</p>
<p>О, он ответил. Немного ошеломленный, но Итен откликнулся на поцелуй. Его протянутая рука легла на талию Вдове, не прижимая, но придерживая, он открыл рот, позволяя ей проникнуть языком внутрь, прикрыл глаза, вроде как от удовольствия…</p>
<p>Вот черт. Ильза отвела взгляд на долю секунды позже, чем следовало, и обнаружила, что Уокер смотрит не на Итена и Вдову, а на нее. Внимательно, оценивающе. С жадностью подмечает все эмоции, впитывает, анализирует.</p>
<p>– Надеюсь, Маргарет, вы не против, – проворковала Аланна, отпуская наконец Итена. – Нужно было скрепить нашу сделку.</p>
<p>Ответить Ильза не успела.</p>
<p>В глубине ресторана раздались какие-то крики, стойку прошила автоматная очередь. Белая Вдова грязно выругалась, пнула стол, переворачивая, и тут же нырнула за него. Ее охранники моментально изготовились стрелять. Ильза тоже не стала мешкать, выхватила пистолет и толкнула Итена вниз, убирая с линии огня. Балкон моментально превратился в поле боя: откуда-то валил густой, удушающий дым, люди в панике бегали и сталкивались друг с другом, пытаясь прорваться к выходу.</p>
<p>Уокер по примеру Вдовы перевернул соседний столик и укрылся за ним, в руке у него тоже появился пистолет.</p>
<p>– Это наши конкуренты? – спросил Итен, пытаясь перекричать окружающий шум.</p>
<p>Аланна глянула на него и пожала плечами. На губах у нее блуждала легкая улыбка.</p>
<p>– Нужно выбираться, – объявила Ильза. Ее не интересовало, слышит Уокер или нет, сейчас главным приоритетом были они с Итеном. Поймать случайную пулю в середине чужих разборок было бы совсем глупо!</p>
<p>Вместо Итена Ильзе вдруг ответил совсем другой голос – через передатчик в наушнике донеслось весьма раздраженное:</p>
<p>– А вы не можете обойтись без приключений, верно?</p>
<p>– Джейн!.. – обрадовалась Ильза, но тут же прикусила язык. К счастью, никто ее не слышал. Уокер палил в каких-то бойких ребят в масках, очень похожих на тех, что напали на них в музее, а Вдова раздавала команды своим охранникам.</p>
<p>– Веди нас, – тихо и четко скомандовал Итен.</p>
<p>– Можете выбраться на крышу? – поинтересовалась Джейн.</p>
<p>Хант высунулся из-за колоны и окинул взглядом царивший вокруг хаос. Ильза прикинула варианты: оба лифта перекрыты, но остается еще лестница. Однако не факт, что там не поджидает засада.</p>
<p>– Будем пробовать, – так же кратко отозвался Итен. Поймал взгляд Ильзы и чуть приподнял бровь – справишься?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Ильза перекатилась по полу и начала расстреливать обойму в противника. Итен ее тактику понял без объяснений, метнулся за спину, избрав целью небольшую нишу футах в десяти. Ильза не следила за ним, но как только услышала выстрел слева от себя, тут же прекратила огонь, поднялась на ноги и перебежала к Ханту поближе, пока он прикрывал. Ниша была небольшая, так что им пришлось крепко прижаться друг к другу, чтобы поместиться.</p>
<p>– Давай за нами! – прокричал Итен, оборачиваясь.</p>
<p>Уокер что-то проорал в ответ, но Ильза не разобрала слов. Если соображает хоть что-то, последует за ними, а тащить этого недоумка на себе она не собиралась.</p>
<p>Плитка, которой была отделана стена, вдруг взорвалась брызгами осколков, и они с Итеном синхронно пригнулись. Ильза вытряхнула из беретты пустой магазин и вставила новый, изготовилась стрелять, но Итен ухватил ее за рукав и потянул вниз. Ткнул пальцем в сторону, указывая очередное укрытие.</p>
<p>– Туда.</p>
<p>Она не стала спорить, и по его команде устремилась вперед. Так, прикрывая друг друга и отстреливаясь, они добрались до двери, которая вела в подсобные помещения. Итен повернул ручку и на него тут же вывалился здоровенный тип с автоматом. Так вот откуда он стрелял, промелькнуло в голове у Ильзы, но в следующую секунду за стрелком показалась еще одна фигура, и размышлять стало некогда.</p>
<p>Итен справился со своим противником на пару секунд быстрее, повернулся к Ильзе – но она как раз придушила своего, используя прием, о котором они не так давно говорили. Сидя за столом и перекидываясь шуточками: какое чудное время было, оказывается! Ильза подкинула свое тело вверх, в прыжке поднимаясь на ноги, ухватила Итена за руку и они помчались вперед.</p>
<p>– Где чертова лестница?</p>
<p>– Поверните направо и потом прямо, – спокойно командовала Джейн. Теперь уже Итен направил Ильзу в нужную сторону, подталкивая в спину. За очередной дверью оказалась лестничная клетка – абсолютно пустая! Ильза вывалилась первая, глянула вверх, проверяя, нет ли там каких сюрпризов, а вот Итен чуть замешкался позади, прикрывая отступление.</p>
<p>– Где Уокер?</p>
<p>Она проглотила ругательства, так и рвавшиеся с языка, перевела дыхание.</p>
<p>– Кажется, он решил остаться, пока не принесут аперитив.</p>
<p>Итен нахмурился, но в следующий миг они оба услышали громкие шаги. Кто бы ни шел к ним, он прятаться не собирался, но Ильза на всякий случай приготовилась стрелять, а Итен поднял руку с пистолетом. Но дверь распахнулась, на лестничную площадку ворвался разъяренный Уокер. Он кинулся к Итену, одной рукой схватил его за шиворот, практически вздергивая в воздух, швырнул в противоположную стену и приставил дуло пистолета под подбородок.</p>
<p>– Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не должен пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас, как бешеную собаку? – прорычал он.</p>
<p>– Уокер! – рявкнула Ильза, направляя пистолет ему в спину. – Отпусти немедленно!</p>
<p>Итен захрипел, пытаясь сделать вдох, беспомощно дернулся, но Уокер был выше его дюймов на пять и тяжелее фунтов на сорок. Это было бесполезно, все равно что пытаться сдвинуть грузовик голыми руками.</p>
<p>– Белая Вдова только что подтвердила, что Джон Ларк связан с Управлением, так что же ты, продолжишь отпираться? – он снова встряхнул Итена.</p>
<p>– Уокер! – в отчаянье позвала Ильза. И тут же поняла – если понадобится, она выстрелит. Может быть, не в голову, не в спину, а – в плечо. В ногу. Куда-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь его, заставить обернуться, вспомнить, что она тоже стоящий противник.</p>
<p>Итен перевел на нее взгляд и проговорил одними губами, без голоса: <em>Не стреляй. </em>А потом опустил глаза. Ильза проследила за ним и чуть не расхохоталась. Собственный пистолет Итена, о котором они все забыли, был направлен в живот Уокеру.</p>
<p>– Отпусти его! – в третий раз повторила Ильза – теперь уже требуя, а не умоляя.</p>
<p>Уокер наконец сообразил неладное, глянул вниз и наконец разжал руку, освобождая Ханта.</p>
<p>– Вот же дрянь!..</p>
<p>Итен привалился к стене, судорожно хватая воздух ртом. Он кашлял, тряс головой, а потом вскинул руку и все-таки выстрелил.</p>
<p>На какой-то миг Ильзе показалось – в Уокера. Она бы особо не удивилась – после всего того, что с Итеном сделали, он мог и не так отреагировать. Однако нет, Уокер стоял целехонький, а вот за спиной у него валялся труп в маске, один из тех типов, кто напал на ресторан.</p>
<p>Ну разумеется, никаких благодарностей за спасение собственной жизни. На какую-то долю секунды на лице у Уокера отразилась растерянность, он нахмурился, глядя на тело в луже крови, но в следующий миг уже овладел собой и повернулся обратно к Итену.</p>
<p>– Как ты теперь собираешься оправдываться?</p>
<p>– Никак, – хрипло отозвался тот, растирая рукой горло. – Мне не нужно. Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя подстрелили – идем!</p>
<p>Итен сделал несколько шагов вверх по лестнице и остановился, выжидающе глядя на Уокера. Ильза тоже притормозила, без особой, впрочем, радости. Проще было бы оставить ублюдка здесь, и пусть сам выбирается.</p>
<p>– Какую ложь ты придумаешь на этот раз? – нет, а он все продолжает. – Вдова практически сдала тебя с потрохами! Я могу сейчас же позвонить советнику и получить у нее разрешение на твой арест! Нет, сразу на ликвидацию! Зачем ждать, пока ты соберешь бомбу?! Хант, ты меня вообще слушаешь? – он потряс в воздухе рукой с пистолетом. – Клянусь, я…</p>
<p>Казалось, угрозы не производили на Итена особого впечатления. Может быть, ему просто слишком часто угрожали.</p>
<p>– Ты идешь или нет? – перебил он Уокера прямо на начале очередного пассажа. – Мне казалось, Слоан нужен не я, а Ларк. Если мы доставим плутоний в ЦРУ, это станет доказательством моей невиновности. Завтра я достану плутоний и передам его Управлению. Выбирай, ты идешь или нет?</p>
<p>Уокер сомневался, это было видно, но по-прежнему смотрел с презрением.</p>
<p>– Пусть остается, – не выдержала Ильза, – к черту!</p>
<p>– Вы просто кретины, – сообщил агент, направляясь к лестнице, – выход внизу!</p>
<p>Итен собирался что-то сказать, но Ильза вцепилась в его руку и потянула вверх.</p>
<p>– Если хочет идти вниз – удачи! – попрощалась она Уокером. И добавила чуть тише, только для Итена. – Мы можем доверять Джейн с эвакуацией?</p>
<p>В передатчике раздался смешок – да, точно, связь же двусторонняя, а значит, Картер их прекрасно слышит.</p>
<p>– Ребята, ну чего вы там зависли?</p>
<p>Итен ничего не ответил, понесся вверх по лестнице. Ильза бросила последний взгляд на Уокера – тот спускался, задрав голову, и провожал их взглядом.</p>
<p>– Завтра встретимся!</p>
<p>– Непременно, засранец, – пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>Через два пролета они выбрались на самый верх: дверь была заперта, но ее никто не охранял. Удивляться, каким образом Джейн оказалась на крыше и как собирается вытаскивать их, времени не было: Ильза спряталась от рикошета за углом и выстрелила в замок, Итен довершил начатое ударом ноги. По-прежнему держа пистолеты наготове, они преодолели последние ступени, вывалились в прохладный воздух вечернего Чикаго…</p>
<p>И увидели вертолет.</p>
<p>Черный и громкий, он разгонял воздух работающими лопастями и, похоже, был готов взлететь в любой момент. Итен застыл на месте, будто на стену налетел, позвал в передатчик:</p>
<p>– Джейн?..</p>
<p>Вместо ответа из вертолета высунулся Бенджи Данн, бешено замахал им рукой и заорал:</p>
<p>– Давайте сюда!</p>
<p>Дальше они медлить не стали, бросились вперед. Итен подсадил Ильзу – на какой-то краткий миг его рука оказалась у нее на бедре, – потом запрыгнул сам и в ту же секунду вертолет поднялся в воздух.</p>
<p>Какое-то время Ильза тупо переводила дыхание, валяясь на полу рядом с Итеном. Наверное, если бы опасность оставалось, нужно было еще бежать куда-то, отстреливаться, драться – Ильза бы тут же вскочила на ноги. Но от осознания того, что их подобрали свои, адреналин схлынул моментально, оставив после себя слабость и облегчение.</p>
<p>Потом, конечно, Ильза подтянулась на руках, села – как раз для того, чтобы увидеть, как из окон ресторанчика ИО, что на крыше отеля Годфри, вырвалось пламя. Что там у них было, боевые гранаты? Отлично. Лучше просто не бывает.</p>
<p>Двери кабины закрылись, и в салоне стало немного тише.</p>
<p>– Джейн! Когда ты научилась управлять вертолетом? – поинтересовался Итен. Потом глянул на Ильзу, нахмурился и полез куда-то за сиденье.</p>
<p>Картер громко фыркнула.</p>
<p>– Ха! Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться! А в особенности, когда работаешь с тобой, Хант!</p>
<p>– Итен, у меня есть два сигнала, я обозначил их как Синий и Красный, – Бенджи тут же подсунул ему под нос планшет. – Синий находится в вестибюле и, судя по всему, собирается покинуть здание в любой момент. Красный находится в районе восьмого этажа и быстро спускается.</p>
<p>Ильза наконец устроилась на сиденье и мало-помалу начала соображать, о чем он толкует. Открытие было просто ошеломляющим.</p>
<p>– Ты прицепил жучок на Белую Вдову?!</p>
<p>– Ага, – Итен сел рядом с ней с аптечкой на коленях, вытащил стерильный пакет и щедро плеснул антисептика. – Не дергайся.</p>
<p>– Что? – изумилась Ильза. Он протянул руку и прижал мягкую ткань к ее лицу возле уха, и только тогда Ильза сообразила, что противная щекочущая струйка пота на щеке была вовсе не тем, чем казалась. – Спасибо…</p>
<p>– Ничего страшного, просто царапина от осколка, – он показал ей окровавленную салфетку прежде чем отбросить в сторону и взять чистую. Ильза покорно сидела и ждала, пока он не остановит кровотечение.</p>
<p>А Бенджи, тем временем, трещал без остановки:</p>
<p>– Кажется, ты мне пообещал оставаться в стороне! Вы оба пообещали, или, может быть, теперь скажете, что у меня со слухом не в порядке? Не знаю, зачем я снова согласился помогать!</p>
<p>– Потому что без тебя некому, – отозвалась Джейн с места пилота. Ильза не видела, куда та вела вертолет, но надеялась, что подальше от центра. Хватило уже и того, что Картер чудом посадила вертолет там, где площадки под него вообще не было предусмотрено. Что только доказывало в очередной раз: Хант заражал своим безумием окружающих, и чем дольше они его знали, тем хуже была стадия.</p>
<p>– Именно так, как она сказала, – подтвердил Итен. Он осторожно взял Ильзу за подбородок, заставил повернуть голову и, нахмурившись, изучал след от раны.</p>
<p>– Давай я сама, – слабо запротестовала Ильза. Какая-то часть ее не хотела, чтобы он убирал руку.</p>
<p>– Вы оба могли пострадать! – продолжал возмущаться Данн. – Вас могли ранить! Взорвать! Убить!</p>
<p>– Но не убили же! – весело сказал Итен. – Бенджи, Красный выбрался из здания?</p>
<p>Тот недовольно заворчал, но снова поднял планшет.</p>
<p>– Да, покинул отель и направляется на север.</p>
<p>– Отлично! – Итен наконец решил, что Ильза не истечет кровью без его помощи, и опустил руку. Ильза перехватила марлю, глянула – да, крови много, но так всегда бывает с ранами на голове. – Я и не сомневался, что этот выберется.</p>
<p>– А второй жучок ты повесил на Уокера, – до Ильзы все-таки дошло. Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Она пораженно смотрела на Итена, не в силах поверить в то, что только что случилось на ее глазах. – Значит, тот поцелуй…</p>
<p>– Я надеялся, что Вдова выкинет что-то подобное, – скривился Итен.</p>
<p>– Какой поцелуй? – вклинился Бенджи. – Кто кого целовал?</p>
<p>– Хант, ты соблазнял миллионершу? – с восторгом спросила Джейн. – Хотела бы я на это посмотреть!</p>
<p>– У меня получилось гораздо хуже, чем у тебя, – Итен откинулся на спинку кресла, потянулся было рукой к шее, но передумал на полпути. – Но хотя бы до постели дело не дошло.</p>
<p>– Ох, бр-р-р, – Картер аж вздрогнула от отвращения. Похоже, у них была какая-то общая история, и Ильза бы все отдала, чтобы ее узнать. Но – не то время и не то место.</p>
<p>– А потом едва не дал пристрелить себя этому психу, – мрачно наябедничала она.</p>
<p>– Какому психу? – снова встревожился Бенджи. – Уокеру? Красный – это Уокер? Мы ведем этого агента, так ведь?</p>
<p>Итен укоризненно покосился на Ильзу, но потом вздохнул, сдаваясь:</p>
<p>– Мне пришлось его спровоцировать, чтобы он ко мне полез. И потом я смог подложить ему жучок в карман. Подкожное введение было бы надежнее, но нужной техники под рукой нет… хотя, Бенджи, как думаешь, если…</p>
<p>– Нет! Ни в коем случае! И не проси! Мы и так в полном дерьме, – обреченно сказал Бенджи. – А теперь ты скажешь, что согласилась на все это только потому, что вам обоим грозила непосредственная опасности со стороны вероятного противника? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к Ильзе.</p>
<p>Надо же, запомнил. А она думала, мимо ушей пропустит.</p>
<p>– Да, пожалуй, – после недолгих раздумий согласилась она. Уокер вел себя не просто возмутительно – он держал пистолет у Итена на горле и был готов выстрелить. Он жаждал крови, дожидался момента, когда можно будет подловить Ханта на ошибке и разделаться с ним на законных основаниях. Ну, или он только хотел верить, что это были законные основания, не исключено. – Нам пришлось вступить в открытую конфронтацию, потому что этот человек…</p>
<p>Подозрительный? Жестокий? То, что он рассказывал в машине по дороге в ресторан, зацепило Ильзу. Вывело из себя, заставило нервничать. Прочитать эмоции Итена было невозможно, но она не сомневалась – весь это спектакль перед Вдовой предназначался в какой-то мере и для Уокера. Мелочно, зато приятно. Ричард, подумать только!</p>
<p>– Он опасен, – просто сказал Итен.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они все молчали.</p>
<p>– Я снижаюсь, – предупредила Джейн, заводя вертолет на посадку. Вокруг было темно, так что Ильза не особо понимала, где они сейчас находятся, но Картер тут же объяснила. – Это склады на окраине Нейпервилля. Дальше придется на машине.</p>
<p>На машине, так на машине. Ильза и не надеялась, что Джейн приземлится на заднем дворе их дома.</p>
<p>Их дома. Звучало смешно. Ильза отложила эту мысль на потом – за последнее время у нее скопился обширный список таких странных моментов. Что с ними делать, Ильза не знала, но на всякий случай коллекционировала.</p>
<p>Ссадина возле уха кровить перестала, но неприятно ныла. Зеркало бы найти, полюбоваться, что там. Хотя, Итен сказал «ничего страшного» – лучше бы это оказалось правдой.</p>
<p>Ильза привыкла воспринимать свою внешность как еще одно средство достижения цели: ножи были созданы для того, чтобы резать, пистолеты – стрелять, шторкой из ванной можно было задушить человека, а гладкая кожа без морщин, блестящие волосы и умело подкрашенные глаза и губы открывали многие запертые двери.</p>
<p>Она покосилась на Итена: Бенджи как раз перекинул программу слежения на смартфон Ханта и объяснял, что радиус действия маячков охватывает весь город. Но если кто-то из объектов выберется дальше – что ж, тогда могут и сложности возникнуть.</p>
<p>– Я уверен, они задержатся в Чикаго.</p>
<p>Ильза тоже заглянула на экран: красная и синяя точки двигались, отдаляясь друг от друга с каждой секундой. Что Итен станет делать, когда они остановятся? Уокеру пообещал достать плутоний завтра, а у Вдовы выторговал время до послезавтра. И какая роль во всем этом отведена ей самой? Ильза терялась в догадках.</p>
<p>Джейн посадила вертолет так аккуратно, словно бы на ладонях донесла. Итен одобрительно кивнул, первым открыл дверь и выбрался наружу, протянул Ильзе руку. Это уже входило в привычку, и у нее не хватало силы воли напомнить, что вообще-то она много лет справлялась сама. Без этих джентльменских штучек, внимания – не навязчивого какого-то, а обыденного, будто так все и нужно: руку вот ей подавать, кровь с лица вытирать, смотреть заботливо и обеспокоенно.</p>
<p>На Ильзу так давным-давно уже никто не смотрел.</p>
<p>Она ждала подвоха, практически надеялась, что наваждение рассеется и не придется разочаровываться. Но Хант продолжал ей нравиться – и это было с какой-то стороны просто ужасно.</p>
<p>Они перебрались во внедорожник. На этот раз Итен сел за руль, Джейн устроилась с ним рядом, а Ильзе с Данном досталось заднее сиденье.</p>
<p>Бенджи снова начал болтать:</p>
<p>– Ну вот, мы снова в поле. Снова работаем, это ли не круто! А совсем не круто, хочу я вам сказать! <em>Проверь пару объектов, я им закину жучки!</em> Итен, ты не мог раньше предупредить, что один из этих объектов – миллионерша, которая ведет на черном рынке торговлю оружием, прикрываясь благотворительностью, а второй – агент ЦРУ?! Здоровый, обученный и тренированный, с которым мы вроде как сотрудничать должны, а мы следим!</p>
<p>– Ну и что, – Итен пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Ну и что?!</p>
<p>– Ой, ладно, Бенджи, как будто это в первый раз…</p>
<p>Данн захлопнул рот, угрюмо насупился и отодвинулся в самый угол.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, помнишь, как я обещала рассказать тебе о своей работе в Ми-6? – негромко спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Ой, только вот не начинай: Бенджи же ничего не соображает, он как ребенок, можно отвлечь его, просто переведя разговор на другую тему! – скривился Данн. И тут же добавил. – И что про Ми-6?</p>
<p>Нет, конечно же не ребенок. Но на крючок попался.</p>
<p>– Мой непосредственный начальник и куратор работал на Синдикат, вот что, – продолжила Ильза без улыбки. – Да, у меня были какие-то подозрения, но я уговаривала себя – нет, не может быть! Начальство никогда не ошибается!</p>
<p>Итен безрадостно хмыкнул.</p>
<p>Ильза замолчала, давая ему возможность высказаться, но он покачал головой:</p>
<p>– Продолжай.</p>
<p>Бенджи тоже вопросительно смотрел на нее, ожидая продолжения.</p>
<p>– Я пыталась оспаривать приказы. Доказывала, что мы не должны действовать так, пыталась привести какие-то аргументы. Но он меня не слушал. И больше мне не к кому было пойти. О том, что я на задании, не знал никто кроме Эттли. Меня вычеркнули из организации, объявили предательницей, разве что приказа о ликвидации не отдали.</p>
<p>Данн фыркнул – судя по всему, приказ в рамочке Итену вручали при нем.</p>
<p>– Мы все такое проходили однажды, – сказала вдруг Джейн. – Шли против системы только потому, что нам казалось это единственно правильным.</p>
<p>– Да уж, – глухо пробормотал Бенджи.</p>
<p>– А у вас есть варианты. Здесь, сейчас, даже если у нас всех паранойя – можно доказать, что этот тип, – Ильзе требовалась изрядная выдержка, чтобы не закатывать глаза от одной мысли о нем, – Август Уокер, что он просто тупой выскочка, который хочет выслужиться перед Слоан, добиться повышения, еще чего-то, не знаю! А не преступник, который затевает что-то неприятное.</p>
<p>Вообще-то, она бы только порадовалась, если бы Уокер оказался замешан в историю с Апостолами, внезапно поняла Ильза. Тогда бы не пришлось сражаться с ветряными мельницами.</p>
<p>– Вдова сказала интересную вещь, – Итен свернул на знакомую улицу, ведущую к дому. – ЦРУ не является проблемой для Джона Ларка.</p>
<p>– Именно за это Уокер и уцепился, когда обвинил тебя, – вспомнила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Это работает в обе стороны, – после паузы произнес он и заглушил двигатель. – Джейн, Бенджи… спасибо вам. Я бы не справился без вас, и завтра тоже не получится…</p>
<p>– Ой, не начинай, – отмахнулся Данн. Вылез из автомобиля, чтобы пересесть вперед, но остановился перед Итеном, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Слушай, Итен, я так и не сказал тебе ничего по поводу всей этой ситуации…</p>
<p>Ильза обошла джип на всякий случай, стала рядом.</p>
<p>– Лютер вот сообщил, что я и сам все знаю, – Итен засунул руки в карманы куртки. – И что сам могу себе сказать все, что ему бы хотелось мне озвучить. Наверное, он имел в виду, что я идиот.</p>
<p>Взгляд у Бенджи слегка оживился.</p>
<p>– А что, так можно было?</p>
<p>Джейн захихикала на водительском сиденье. Потом опустила стекло до упора, высунулась и позвала:</p>
<p>– Эй, Ильза!</p>
<p>– Да? – она слегка напряглась, ожидая, что последует дальше.</p>
<p>– Если он тебя не возьмет, пойдешь ко мне в команду?</p>
<p>Ох. Это было неожиданно.</p>
<p>– Не пойдет, – заявил Итен и подтолкнул Ильзу к дому. – Все, поезжайте. Сегодня был еще тот денек.</p>
<p>Ильза обнаружила, что улыбается во весь рот.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Рана на щеке оказалась неглубокой. Ильза еще раз промыла ее водой, побрызгала неоспорином и стянула края полосками лейкопластыря. Если распустить волосы, никто и не заметит.</p>
<p>Завтра, судя по всему, опять предстоит что-то веселое. Она спросила у Итена, но он только отмахнулся, заявил, что расскажет утром. Правильно, все сюрпризы – на трезвую голову. Ильза ужасно хотела спать, но здравый смысл требовал расставить все по своим местам. И, желательно, запить бокалом красного вина.</p>
<p>Она скинула халат, надела топ на бретельках и тонкий свитер, в котором ходила по дому, потянулась за джинсами.</p>
<p>В кухне Итена не оказалось, свет был выключен. Ильза отыскала в холодильнике остатки пиццы, запихала в рот кусок, не ощущая вкуса. Потом открыла программу слежения на ноутбуке, включила запись с камер наблюдения. Утром они так и не дождались появления автомобиля у соседского дома, днем он тоже не приезжал. Это что-то означало, вот только Ильза никак не могла понять, что именно.</p>
<p>– Они знали, что нас не будет, – произнес Итен за ее спиной, и Ильза развернулась на автомате, поднимая руку с ножом. – Тихо, тихо, это всего лишь я!</p>
<p>– Раньше ты так бесшумно не подкрадывался, – упрекнула она.</p>
<p>Он только плечами пожал. Итен тоже принял душ: мокрые волосы свисали сосульками, капая на воротник чистой серой толстовки. Выглядел он довольно утомленным, под глазами снова залегли темные круги. Ильза вдруг вспомнила, что он говорил ей сегодня – ох, это был нереально длинный день! – <em>Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала. </em>Слова эти так и звучали в ушах. Он действительно заботился. Ему было важно, чтобы она не пострадала. Вот и сейчас, окинул ее быстрым взглядом, чуть задержался на ссадине на щеке и одобрительно кивнул.</p>
<p>– Я уже проверил запись с камер, – и когда только успел, интересно? Итен облокотился о стол, сложил руки на груди. – Во время нашего отсутствия в дом никто не пытался попасть, уже радует.</p>
<p>– А они могут?</p>
<p>Кем были эти «они» и за каким хреном им пытаться забраться в дом, Ильза понятия не имела. Что тут брать? Информация на обоих ноутбуках засекречена. Три ящика бумажных документов? Возможно. Оружие? Не так его тут и много, если подумать как следует.</p>
<p>Итен посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом и вздохнул:</p>
<p>– Не знаю. Послушай, Ильза, я подумал о том, что сказала Джейн… мне кажется, вы бы сработались вместе, – объяснил он, когда заметил, что Ильза не скрывает недоумения на лице.</p>
<p>– Это продолжение на тему «Сейчас неудачное время, хочу, чтобы ты ушла»? – она достала начатую бутылку с вином, налила в бокал. Итен наблюдал молча – судя по всему, пытался подобрать слова, чтобы с ней договориться. Ильза ему такой возможности не предоставила. – Давай продержимся еще немного. Сколько там осталось – четыре дня, пять? А потом Ханли пусть решает… – она отсалютовала ему бокалом, сделала глоток. И запоздало предложила. – Может быть, присоединишься?</p>
<p>Итен помотал головой – интересно, показалось, или правда с облегчением:</p>
<p>– Нет, спасибо. И да, наверное, ты права. Пять дней всего осталось. Завтра твоя помощь тоже понадобится.</p>
<p><em>Обменяешь меня на плутоний?</em> едва не вырвалось у Ильзы. Хорошая шутка. Веселая такая. Интересно, сколько таких шуток понадобится, чтобы довести его до очередной панической атаки? Проверять не хотелось, однако реальность подсказывала – до конца этой недели проверят, и еще не раз.</p>
<p>– Откуда ты знаешь Белую Вдову? – она решила перевести разговор.</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул, сразу как-то обмяк.</p>
<p>– Я ее не знаю. Но однажды на миссии пришлось познакомиться с ее матерью. Макс занималась примерно тем же, что и Аланна: была посредником между информацией и теми, у кого водились деньги, чтобы ее купить.</p>
<p>– Ты покупал или продавал?</p>
<p>Он улыбнулся, отодвинул табурет и сел, поставил локти на стол и сложил пальцы домиком. Но тут же убрал – наверное, глянул на сорванные ногти. Зрелище, конечно, то еще, но где-то через месяц уже отрастут. Ильза однажды проверяла.</p>
<p>– И то и другое. Мой непосредственный руководитель оказался кротом: он подставил меня и попытался сбежать с весьма крупной суммой денег. Чтобы добраться до него, мне пришлось пойти на сделку с Макс. Именно тогда, кстати, мы и познакомились с Лютером!</p>
<p>Ильза моргнула. Он же не стал ее разыгрывать, верно?</p>
<p>– Клянусь, это чистая правда, – Итен почувствовал сомнения и попытался заглянуть в глаза. – Так все и было.</p>
<p>– Я верю, но… совпадения крутые, – она отпила еще глоток вина. – Плохое начальство предает и обманывает, но мы снова и снова наступаем на те же грабли. И что ты сказал Вдове, чтобы завоевать ее доверие?</p>
<p>А вот тут уже его улыбка превратилась в хитрую гримасу:</p>
<p>– Рассказал несколько забавных моментов, о которых не знал никто кроме нас с Макс. Она была такая, гм, весьма хищная леди, которая обращалась ко мне «мой мальчик» и начала наше знакомство с того, что потрепала меня по волосам! – с отвращением закончил он.</p>
<p>Ильза захихикала. Трудно было представить, чтобы когда-то с Итеном обходились подобным образом. Но, скорее всего, это было давным-давно. Сколько лет он уже работает в IMF? Интересно, сможет ли она проработать столько же? Завоевать хоть какой авторитет, раз уж не вышло в Ми-6…</p>
<p>Хотя, наверное, в некоторые моменты и авторитет не спасает.</p>
<p>Итен взял с тарелки зачерствевший рогалик, начал отщипывать мелкие кусочки и класть в рот.</p>
<p>– Прости, но я вынужден задать тебе ответный вопрос о прошлом, – сказал он, не глядя на Ильзу.</p>
<p>Ну, должен, так задавай. Она готовилась к этому всю дорогу. А еще проще – сама ответит.</p>
<p>– Да, я убила ее брата. Зола попытался обмануть Лэйна и был обречен.</p>
<p>– Ты об этом хотела предупредить меня в машине? По дороге в ресторан?</p>
<p>– Да, Итен.</p>
<p>Он поднял голову и взглянул на Ильзу. Зрачки отливали зеленью сильнее, чем обычно – Ильза заметила, что на солнечном свету глаза у него становились серым, а вот так, под электрической лампочкой – зелеными.</p>
<p>Совершенно ненужное, бессмысленное наблюдение. Зачем оно ей? Практической ценности же никакой.</p>
<p>– Я выстрелила в него из снайперской винтовки, – произнесла Ильза спокойным, равнодушным даже тоном. Это была ее работа. Ее задание. Откажись она выполнять его – прикрытие было бы разрушено. Или Лэйн приказал бы кому-нибудь из своих парней – скажем, Янику, – свернуть ей шею. И не было бы ничего больше: ни холодного утреннего тумана над Темзой, в котором так удобно прятать трупы, особенно когда они только притворяются дохлыми, а так вполне еще живы, ни пяти мучительных месяцев бездействия, ни вот этих вот серо-зеленых глаз, которые она почему-то разглядывает вот уже целую минуту.</p>
<p>А Итен вместо того, чтобы сказать ей что-нибудь подчеркнуто холодно, упрекнуть в бездействии, в том, что раньше не сообразила, в какое дерьмо втравил ее Эттли, – Итен смотрел на ее губы.</p>
<p>Ильза сначала не поверила, думала – показалось. Частенько в последнее время с ней стало такое. Нервным жестом подняла руку, коснулась кончиками пальцев нижней губы, проверяя – запачкалась, что ли?</p>
<p>Итен быстро отвел взгляд. Больше подтверждений и не требовалось.</p>
<p>Вот оно, значит, что.</p>
<p>Он еще ни разу не смотрел на нее, как на женщину. На Вдову, на кошку эту белобрысую Аланну, смотрел, пусть даже это и было игрой, а на нее – никогда.</p>
<p>Разумеется, после случившегося ему еще долго оправляться, тут без сомнений. Ильза никогда бы не посмела что-то первой предложить. Хотя мысли и проскальзывали.</p>
<p>– Ты не должна себя ни в чем винить, – его голос вырвал из размышлений. И весьма вовремя, надо сказать. – Это не ты убила ее брата, а Лэйн. И Эттли, который смотрел на все сквозь пальцы.</p>
<p>В принципе, он прав. Она не убила, только спустила курок. Слабое облегчение.</p>
<p>Но было кое-что, что действительно радовало. Может быть, Лэйн и Эттли убили много народу – ее руками, чьими-то еще, неважно, – но, кажется, Ильза все-таки спасла агента в Лондоне. И, может быть, теперь он тоже спасет ее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. День 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Кажется, ты недавно хотела испортить обед? Предлагаю испортить завтрак, – Итен вынырнул из холодильника, поставил на стол бутылку с молоком и повернулся к Ильзе. Она закатила глаза, но все-таки улыбнулась, подняла смартфон.</p>
<p>– И что будем готовить? Что мне искать?</p>
<p>– Что-нибудь из книги рецептов для безруких шпионов, – он снова зарылся в холодильник, чтобы достать новую партию продуктов.</p>
<p>Ильза тихо рассмеялась. Итену нравилось, как звучит ее смех, было бы здорово слышать его почаще. Но сказать об этом как-то не было подходящего времени. Или он просто не решался, тоже вариант, пусть и изрядно отдает трусостью.</p>
<p>Сегодня удалось выспаться, и когда он проснулся утром, то на удивление почувствовал себя неплохо. Сломанные ребра все еще беспокоили, но не так сильно, как раньше, и каждое движение не вызывало желания стонать от боли. Хоть какой-то прогресс.</p>
<p>Он исподтишка разглядывал Ильзу: вроде бы кроме той царапины других ранений нет, даже плечо потирать перестала. Жестоко будет вываливать на нее план действий на сегодняшний вечер, но выбора нет. Джейн подстрахует, тут без вопросов, на Бенджи как обычно ложится вся координация действий, а вот Ильза пригодится внутри. Она умная, может быстро соображать и они с полуслова друг друга понимают.</p>
<p>– Перец, помидоры и вот это вот все, – она выложила овощи на разделочном столе. – Помой и порежь на мелкие кусочки.</p>
<p>– Ты хочешь положить всю эту зелень в омлет? – недоверчиво спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Фауст закатила глаза, постучала ногтем по экрану телефона и сообщила:</p>
<p>– Да, действительно, нарезкой лучше заняться мне. Так, как тут нарисовано, у тебя вряд ли получится.</p>
<p>Ну, возможно, со взаимным пониманием он погорячился.</p>
<p>– Это итальянский омлет, – она крутанула нож в руке – и не выпендривалась же, просто действовала, как привыкла. – В него кладут овощи.</p>
<p>Итальянский, надо же. Итен фыркнул, и Ильза вскинула брови.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Ничего.</p>
<p>– Ты надо мной смеешься, – сама упрекает, а сама улыбается.</p>
<p>– Никак не могу избавиться от ощущения полной нереальности происходящего, – Итен поставил сковородку разогреваться, включил чайник. Сделать ей чай или пусть сама? Кажется, Ильзе действительно нравится вся эта возня с заваркой: лицо у нее становится такое одухотворенное, движения плавные. Он все еще не мог сообразить, это часть придуманной легенды или же – часть самой Ильзы.</p>
<p>– Я тоже не могу, так что решила смириться, – она протиснулась мимо него и потрепала по плечу. – И тебе рекомендую. Дай мне соль, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Готовить с ней в четыре руки оказалось лучшим занятием в мире. По крайней мере, Итен серьезно рассматривал вероятность добавления нового пункта в список любимых занятий. Еще отдельно радовало, что Ильза не задавала вопросов: как он собирается выкручиваться из ситуации, и что отдаст Белой Вдове в обмен на плутоний. Наверное, так же, как и он, хотела отсрочить момент с объяснениями.</p>
<p>Было еще кое-что, что ей нужно знать, но сначала завтрак.</p>
<p>Удивительно, но чудн<strong><em>о</em></strong>й омлет им удался – даже с учетом того, что Итен закинул на сковородку колбаски, резонно предположив, что мясом испортить что-либо просто нереально. Он думал, Ильза запустит ему эту сковородку в голову, но нет, обошлось. Даже кофе налила, попутно ругнувшись на мертвую кофеварку. Похоже, это уже превратилось в своего рода ритуал.</p>
<p>– Что с твоими маячками?</p>
<p>Все-таки вспомнила. Итен отложил вилку, вытащил из кармана телефон, разблокировал его и подтолкнул по столу. Ильза с интересом глянула на отслеживающую программу. Потом нахмурилась.</p>
<p>– Правильно ли я понимаю…</p>
<p>– Да.</p>
<p>Синяя точка находилась в одном месте непрерывно с часу ночи. Итен успел позвонить Бенджи и опознать район, накидать кое-каких идей о предстоящей операции. А вот красная нигде не задерживалась, успев за все время проползти по центру Чикаго несколько раз. И продолжала двигаться сейчас – аккурат по линиям городского коллектора.</p>
<p>– Он избавился от жучка, – выдохнула Ильза. – Но когда?</p>
<p>– В любой момент после того, как покинул здание.</p>
<p>– И что теперь? – она смотрела испытующе. Губы чуть поджаты, лоб наморщен. Итен вдруг вспомнил, как рисовал ее – карандашу и бумаге не передать столько эмоций, сколько сменялись на ее лице за считанные мгновения. Раньше Ильза держалась подчеркнуто невозмутимо, делала вид, что ее ничего не касается, но постепенно Итен стал подмечать крохотные изменения: подергивания брови, краешка губ, едва заметный поворот головы. Она накручивала волосы на палец только когда была расслаблена, и слишком сильно стискивала челюсти, когда нервничала или переживала.</p>
<p>– Теперь я попытаюсь провернуть то же самое еще раз, – он пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Думаешь, он купится? – судя по ее тону, Ильза не считала эту затею стоящей. А потом заявила тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Дай мне маячок. Теперь моя очередь.</p>
<p>– Ты же не станешь с ним драться?! – одна мысль о подобном вызвала у Итена нервный смешок. Ладно, надо признать – то, как вчера налетел на него Уокер, было довольно внезапно. Не сам факт – Итен ожидал чего-то подобного, но, скажем так, не готовился к пистолету под подбородком. Если это и была игра, то игра весьма самоуверенная.</p>
<p>– Вот еще! – фыркнула Ильза. – Есть и другие способы!</p>
<p>Она придвинула к себе тарелку и принялась доедать, пока Итен хлопал глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что за другие способы она имеет в виду, будут ли они безопасны и почему так неприятно об этом думать. Ильза тренированный агент. Ей не впервые проделывать подобные вещи. И многие другие…</p>
<p>Он не злился. Не ревновал ее, вот еще! Просто не хотел представлять, как Ильза обнимает Уокера, чтобы прицепить жучок к его одежде. Или обнимает еще кого бы то ни было, занимается сексом с кем-то, кто…</p>
<p>Стоп. Пора бы давно остановиться.</p>
<p>Итен опустил голову и попытался сосредоточиться на еде.</p>
<p>– Все забываю спросить – откуда Картер взяла вертолет? – поинтересовалась Ильза.</p>
<p>О. Хм.</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею, – признался Итен. Договорилась с кем-то? Попросила? Отобрала? Это же Джейн, она на что угодно способна!</p>
<p>Ильза не положила в чай сахар – правильно, этот чай был другой, зеленый, в супермаркете она долго выбирала пакетики, даже понюхать пыталась.</p>
<p>Он запоминал подобную ерунду, сам не понимая зачем. Когда это может пригодиться – завтра, послезавтра? Пытается угодить ей, вот только какой смысл?</p>
<p>– Гораздо интересней, когда она научилась на нем летать, – кофе тоже был неплох, даже если свежей выпечки к нему не прилагалось.</p>
<p>– А ты умеешь?</p>
<p>– Когда-то умел, давно не пробовал…</p>
<p>Они перекидывались ничего не значащими фразам, и Итен осознал – вот ради этого. Чтобы наблюдать, как Ильза улыбается. Говорить о ерунде без всякого напряжения. Не смотреть на часы. Не смотреть. Не…</p>
<p>Звонок в дверь раздался ровно в половину десятого. Ильза умолкла на полуслове, прикрыла глаза и чуть покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Не поверишь, я вроде бы и ждала этого, но надеялась, что не придет!</p>
<p>Итен встал и направился в холл, чтобы открыть дверь, но по дороге едва заметно коснулся плеча Ильзы рукой – ей можно, значит, а ему нет?</p>
<p>– Поверю.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда Уокер зашел на кухню, Ильзе пришлось напомнить себе – это не враг. По крайней мере, пока никто не может доказать обратного, Уокер – такой же агент, как они с Итеном. Может быть, у него тоже паранойя, и он готов подозревать всех вокруг. Может, его высокомерие чем-то да обусловлено.</p>
<p>В общем и целом, она пыталась изо всех сил.</p>
<p>– Приветствую, мисс Фауст!</p>
<p>– Уокер, – бесцветным голосом бросила она.</p>
<p>Он кинул плащ на табурет рядом с Ильзой, по-хозяйски подошел к шкафу и выбрал чашку.</p>
<p>– А у вас, как погляжу, завелся приличный кофе! Не возражаете?</p>
<p>– Чувствуй себя как дома, – Итен начал собирать пустые тарелки со стола и сгружать их в посудомоечную машинку.</p>
<p>– Но не забывать, что в гостях? – Уокер фыркнул в свои ужасные усы и прошелся по кухне, ожидая, пока нагреется чайник. – Да ты шутник, Хант. Как вчера выбрался?</p>
<p>Прежнюю тактику он сменил: больше не пытался угрожать с порога, не размахивал пистолетом и не пытался убить Итена. Пока. Уокер вернулся к своему прежнему амплуа дружелюбного парня, чуточку навязчивого и снисходительно смотрящего на всех сверху вниз – в прямом и переносном смысле.</p>
<p>– Через крышу, – спокойно отозвался Итен.</p>
<p>– О, да кого я спрашиваю… можно было не сомневаться. Первое время я думал, что все эти безумные разговоры о тебе – просто выдумки. Но потом убедился в обратном… подумать только!..</p>
<p>Ильза слушала вполуха. Интересно, Уокер намеренно оставил свой плащ рядом с ней? Это проверка? Если она сейчас подсунет ему жучок, он сможет уличить ее… в чем? В отсутствии доверия? И в желании проследить за официальным союзником? Те самые пресловутые два процента никак не давали покоя.</p>
<p>– Не думал, что с Белой Вдовой будет так просто, – Уокер наконец налил себе кофе и уселся во главе стола. Ильза мимоходом определила то место, где Итен примотал пистолет изолентой, и на всякий случай чуть сместилась влево, чтобы оказаться поближе. Положить маячок в карман плаща незаметно все равно не получится, так хотя бы оружие будет под рукой.</p>
<p>– Ты это о чем? – удивился Итен.</p>
<p>Уокер отпил из чашки, удовлетворенно кивнул и указал на Ильзу.</p>
<p>– Она. Поначалу я сомневался, зачем ЦРУ понадобилось сводить вас обоих в одном месте, но теперь вижу: объяснение существует. Слабенькое, конечно, но хотя бы для проформы.</p>
<p>Ильза сложила руки на столе – чтобы не тянуться под столешницу за стволом, а так хотелось! – и подчеркнуто вежливо спросила:</p>
<p>– Ты правда считаешь, что я сдамся добровольно? Пойду к Вдове, все расскажу и покаюсь во славу общего дела?</p>
<p>– Ну, – Уокер пожал плечами, не спуская с нее ясных голубых глаз, – Итен тебя уговорит! Правда ведь? Во славу этого самого?</p>
<p>Попавший словно между двух огней Итен не растерялся ни на секунду. Казалось, для него не существовало вообще никаких сомнений, когда он уверенно покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Нет. Ильзу я ей не отдам.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы сама Ильза в этом сомневалась. Идея Уокера была абсолютно бредовой, возмутительной и отвратительной. Но крошечное зерно сомнений тем не менее существовало – и Ильза осознала его после того, как Итен отказался.</p>
<p>Стало легче, будто кто-то снял груз с плеч, о существовании которого она и не догадывалась. И как-то теплее внутри – тон, каким Итен произнес последние слова, не оставлял простора для вариантов. Он ее не отдаст.</p>
<p>Ух ты.</p>
<p>Он. Ее. Не отдаст. Осознание было просто ошеломляющим. Пока Ильза барахталась в этом чувстве, пыталась его как-то проанализировать, классифицировать и запомнить как следует – вряд ли еще когда доведется – Уокер сдаваться не собирался.</p>
<p>– Хант, это же проще простого! – он развернулся к Итену всем корпусом, даже наклонился вперед, пытаясь убедить. – Мы отвезем Ильзу на встречу с Аланной – не пойму, правда, зачем ты выбил время до послезавтра, – возьмем плутоний, а Ларку ничего не достанется! Это же наша основная цель, ты не забыл? Не о мисс Фауст же ты беспокоишься, правда? Потом мы ее в любом случае освободим, или сама сбежит, – он вопросительно глянул на Ильзу, ожидая подтверждения.</p>
<p>Интересно, что она должна была сказать? Да, без проблем? Надеюсь, Вдова станет отрезать от меня по кусочку очень медленно, чтобы я дождалась той минуты, когда меня торжественно спасут?</p>
<p>– Нет, этого не будет, – повторил Итен. – План другой.</p>
<p>Уокер скептически уставился на него.</p>
<p>– Ты под следствием. Если смоешься с плутонием, то это станет очередным подтверждением вины, соображаешь? А если…</p>
<p>– Гарантирую, что к завтрашнему утру плутоний будет находиться в ЦРУ, – перебил Итен. – Я передам его уполномоченному агенту, – тут он махнул рукой на Уокера, – но мне понадобится твоя помощь.</p>
<p>– Приведи ее к Вдове, – снова попытался уговорить тот, поглядывая на Ильзу, – а потом что-нибудь придумаем! Упустить такой шанс было бы верхом глупости! Все прозрачно и просто: отдай Фауст, забери плутоний!</p>
<p>– Нет, – в третий раз повторил Итен.</p>
<p>– Это значит «Фу!», – заботливо пояснила Ильза. – Тебя такой команде научили?</p>
<p>Уокер адресовал ей долгий нечитабельный взгляд, и Ильза открыла рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что неясно, но Итен снова заговорил, переводя внимание на себя.</p>
<p>– Я выяснил, где остановилась Вдова. Сейчас ты позвонишь ей и назначишь встречу на пять часов вечера. Скажешь, что у тебя есть информация о местонахождении Ильзы Фауст.</p>
<p>Тот удивленно моргнул. Ильза тоже – кажется, она не успевала за Итеном. Не могла сообразить, что он придумал и какова ее роль в этой миссии.</p>
<p>– И дальше?..</p>
<p>– Пока ты будешь сдавать ей Ильзу – и про меня не забудь, кстати, – мы украдем плутоний, – объявил Итен. – Постарайся только, чтобы ваша встреча заняла не меньше часа. Ну, чего ты ждешь? Доставай телефон, я продиктую номер.</p>
<p>Тот повиновался – очень медленно, подозрительно глядя на Итена, но все-таки достал из кармана смартфон.</p>
<p>– Если ты исчезнешь с плутонием, это станет доказательством вины.</p>
<p>– Я сказал тебе, что плутоний вернется в ЦРУ, – Итен пристально смотрел на Уокера, и по его лицу невозможно было понять, что он думает на самом деле. Ильзу вдруг кольнуло – вчера Хант уже пытался раздразнить Уокера, и тот его чуть не пристрелил. Не стоило сегодня продолжать в том же духе. Но тогда что оставалось – молча выслушивать, кивать и соглашаться? Не из того теста ее сделали. – Я свое обещание выполню, клянусь. А теперь звони.</p>
<p>Уокер послушался. Итен продиктовал ему номер и замолчал, давай Уокеру право самому договориться с Вдовой.</p>
<p>И тот свой шанс не упустил. У него даже голос изменился, стал вкрадчивым и низким. Словно бы он пытался затащить Вдову в койку, а не продать подороже жизнь Ильзы. Даже если идея ему не особо нравилась, но Уокер, нужно отдать должное, играть умел: сразу же признался, что плутоний ему не нужен, попросил деньгами. Ильза покосилась на Итена – он одобрительно кивнул, пока тот соловьем разливался. Информация настолько секретная, что по телефону нельзя. Но ей понравится, это точно!</p>
<p>Ильза прислушивалась, тщетно пытаясь понять, что там отвечает Вдова. Вне всяких сомнений, она удивлена, заинтригована, а еще – жаждет мести. И чем скорее, тем лучше. А расплатиться деньгами для нее будет даже удобней, нежели монетой гораздо более весомой в любых переговорах.</p>
<p>– Теперь доволен? – Уокер нажал отбой и спрятал телефон в карман. – Предупреждаю, Хант, если ты вздумаешь обмануть меня, я в долгу не останусь.</p>
<p>– Попробуй в следующий раз произнести то же самое с меньшей экспрессией – звучит не угрожающе, а просто пафосно, – посоветовала Ильза.</p>
<p>– Если мисс Фауст с тобой заодно, ее я тоже убью, – Уокер развел руками. – Ничего личного.</p>
<p>Итен окинул его внимательным взглядом. Он не злился, не угрожал, а вроде как оценивал сильные и слабые стороны перед дракой. Не сегодня, так когда-нибудь. Ильза ощутимо прочувствовала это напряжение между ними.</p>
<p>– Приму к сведению.</p>
<p>Уокер допил кофе, поставил пустую кружку на стол.</p>
<p>– У меня к тебе примерно три десятка вопросов, Итен. Подозрительно себя ведешь, и знакомство с криминальным авторитетом уровня мисс Митсополис очков не добавляет.</p>
<p>– Ну, так вышло, – весело сказал Итен. Объяснять он ничего не собирался и всем своим видом выражал ожидание: терпеливое, но не бесконечное. Уокер сполз с табурета, поднял плащ и встряхнул его перед тем, как надеть.</p>
<p>– Мисс Фауст. Скажите спасибо этому джентльмену, что вам не придется рисковать собственной шкурой – Итен всегда готов помочь ближнему! – он шагнул ближе и хлопнул того по плечу. – Похвальное благородство! Хочется верить, что оно не приведет вас обоих под трибунал! Ну, или в могилу, рассмотрите и этот вариант тоже.</p>
<p>Итен продолжал улыбаться, но гораздо более натянуто, чем прежде. Интересно, его вообще можно вывести из себя? Ильза уцепилась за эту мысль, попыталась представить ситуацию – только чтобы не думать о том вероятном развитии событий, когда Уокер бы оказался прав.</p>
<p>В конце концов, чем ЦРУ так сильно отличается от Ми-6? Тем, что у них есть Итен Хант, который бросается на защиту всех агентов поблизости, словно они его семья? Конечно же, он ненормальный. И как она только могла сомневаться!</p>
<p>– Завтра увидимся, – попрощался Уокер. – Можешь не провожать, я сам как-нибудь дорогу найду!</p>
<p>– Всего доброго, – Ильза махнула ему рукой не оборачиваясь, а Итен все равно вышел в холл. Наверное, чтобы закрыть дверь и удостовериться, что Уокер остался с другой стороны. Или попытаться повесить маячок – Ильза все-таки не стала рисковать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда Итен вернулся в кухню, Ильза хмуро смотрела в одну точку перед собой. Потом тряхнула головой, с усилием перевела взгляд и выплюнула:</p>
<p>– Советник министра нарочно выбрала самого неприятного агента во всем Управлении?</p>
<p>– Наверное, самого эффективного, – Итен подошел к ней и остановился в двух шагах. Ильза поднялась ему навстречу, выгнула брови.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Я бы никогда не пошел на подобную сделку.</p>
<p>Ильза невесело рассмеялась.</p>
<p>– Ты – может быть и нет, но кроме тебя есть такие, как этот Уокер и его начальство…</p>
<p>Как ее убедить? Всегда есть что-то помимо приказов, что отдает человек, весьма далекий от полевых операций. Вроде этой Слоан. Ханли, когда только появился, тоже понятия не имел, что происходит каждый день в поле. Иногда такое лучше и не знать. Это потом уже оказалось, что с Ханли можно договориться: заставить его пойти на уступки, признать, что проявление личной инициативы – не всегда минус.</p>
<p>– Послушай, тебя пять месяцев проверяли не для того, чтобы пустить в расход за один день, – сделал еще одну попытку Итен. – Это бессмысленная трата времени и ресурсов.</p>
<p>Ее лицо застыло, будто произнесенная фраза произвела прямо противоположный эффект. Только глаза оставались живыми, но смотрели они печально.</p>
<p>– Итен, мы и есть ресурсы, – мягко произнесла Ильза. – Иногда все наше задание заключается в том, чтобы пойти в расход, не задавая лишних вопросов.</p>
<p>– Нет, – он покачал головой, останавливая ее, – нет, ты ошибаешься. Нет, Ильза. Может быть, кому-то и хочется, чтобы дело обстояло так, как ты говоришь, но нет. Мы не можем молчать и смиряться. Ты смирилась в Лондоне? Нет, я знаю. Мы не тупые инструменты, мы можем думать. В нас есть инстинкт самосохранения, который так просто не задушишь.</p>
<p>Она вздохнула, облизала губы и попыталась сказать – Итен прекрасно понимал, что именно, но не дал Ильзе ни единого шанса.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, что ты думаешь, – он шагнул еще ближе, положил руки ей на плечи – пытаясь не удержать, а поддержать. – Когда ясно видишь цель, жертвовать чем-то становится легче. Но здесь совсем другая ситуация. Нас пытаются запутать, настроить друг против друга, подорвать доверие…</p>
<p>А вот это уже глупость. Какое доверие, если они знакомы всего десять дней? Если она скажет сейчас – ничтожно мало – то окажется права.</p>
<p>Только вот почему-то Итену казалось совсем иначе.</p>
<p>Ильза поморщилась едва заметно, снова вздохнула.</p>
<p>– Итен…</p>
<p>– Пока я рядом, то сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя, ясно? – отрывисто сказал он. И увидел сомнение в ее глазах, тень застарелых предательств и огромную усталость.</p>
<p>Тогда Итен поцеловал ее.</p>
<p>Ильза приоткрыла губы от неожиданности, он почувствовал на коже тепло дыхания – а потом ничего не осталось кроме ее рта. Ее вкуса, запаха, теплоты ее языка. Итен пробовал ее медленно, не желая задумываться ни на секунду – почему он это делает и зачем Ильзе отвечать. Просто целовать ее казалось сейчас самым важным делом в мире, наслаждаться этим мигом – не считать время, никуда не спешить – самым ответственным занятием. Чувствовать, как она отзывается, подается вперед, открывает рот, пропуская Итена внутрь. И сминает своими губами его, перехватывая инициативу – она тоже хочет. Ему не показалось. Он не выдумал ее интерес в бреду, не принял за галлюцинации.</p>
<p>От ее прикосновений по коже будто электрические искры разбегались – нет, не больно, – что-то оживало внутри, растворялось теплом. Итен желал, чтобы Ильза почувствовала себя в безопасности, а вышло так, что она все вернула сторицей. Он не думал, что такое вообще возможно, не загадывал, не мечтал – но Ильза была здесь, совсем рядом, и она целовала его. Можно было глаза закрыть и держаться за что-то – ах, да, руки же у нее на плечах по-прежнему! – и трогать ее лицо губами. Кожа такая мягкая, точно шелк, но рот ее – лучше всего, горячий и влажный…</p>
<p>Все закончилось в тот момент, когда Ильза положила руку ему на солнечное сплетение.</p>
<p>Итен застыл. Почти насильно заставил себя выдохнуть, расслабил напряженные мышцы. Она не пыталась ударить его, но тело среагировало слишком быстро и совсем не по нужному сценарию. Возбуждение мгновенно схлынуло, осталась только неловкость и досада.</p>
<p>Как он ни пытался все скрыть, Ильза почувствовала. Она отстранилась первая, убрала руку, напоследок скользнув кончиками пальцев по животу Итена – не нарочно, это уж точно, просто стояла слишком близко!</p>
<p>– Прости…</p>
<p>– Прости меня, – одновременно с ней выпалил он. – Я не должен был этого делать.</p>
<p>– Да, хм… – Ильза опустила голову, и волосы скользнули вниз, закрывая лицо. Сегодня она не стала связывать их в хвост, но расчесала тщательно: гладкие, блестящие пряди спадали ниже лопаток.</p>
<p>– Я не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение, давить или намекать, что испытываю какие-то чувства, разумеется, кроме профессиональных, – что за чушь он несет? Почему не может просто заткнуться и оставить ее в покое? – Этого больше не повторится, обещаю.</p>
<p>– Стой, стой, – Ильза вскинула в воздух открытую ладонь, – подожди! Не надо извиняться.</p>
<p>Ее щеки порозовели, когда Ильза снова подняла взгляд. Притронуться к ней хотелось просто нестерпимо. Как он жил все эти десять дней и ни о чем подобном не помышлял? Не замечал ее? Игнорировал намеренно? Или был слишком занят, изнывая от жалости к себе?</p>
<p>– Я тоже думаю об этом уже какое-то время, – призналась она. Закатила глаза – то ли досада, то ли какое-то легкое веселье, призрак улыбки на губах. – О том, чтобы поцеловать тебя.</p>
<p>Черт возьми.</p>
<p>– Ну, – Итен развел руками, – это случилось.</p>
<p>Ильза заправила непослушную прядь волос за ухо, сосредоточенно свела брови.</p>
<p>– Еще раз – прошу прощения, – осторожно начал он, – если ты не захочешь, этого больше никогда не повторится.</p>
<p>– А если захочу? – с вызовом спросила она.</p>
<p>Итен опешил. Смотрел на Ильзу и пытался придумать, что сказать, но впервые в жизни нужных слов не находилось. В голове было пусто.</p>
<p>– Тогда давай просто оставим все как есть и посмотрим, захочется тебе или нет, – в конце концов выдавил он. Ильза кивнула в ответ – кажется, такой вариант ее вполне устраивал.</p>
<p>– Ладно, договорились.</p>
<p>Она повернулась и ушла в свою комнату, а Итену оставалось только смотреть ей вслед, хлопать глазами и изумляться. Кажется, его только что развели как мальчишку, а он готов прыгать от радости.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Что мне надеть? – спросила Ильза за обедом.</p>
<p>Итен закашлялся, обиженно глядя на нее. Да, вопрос бы так себе, но остальные, дай она себе волю, оказались бы ненамного лучше. Что будем делать вечером? Не хочешь предупредить заранее, чтобы не получилось, как вчера? Или еще – насколько ты уверен, что Вдова действительно приедет на встречу? А Уокер не перезвонит ей, чтобы рассказать правду? И какой будет эта правда в его исполнении? И напоследок – когда ты собираешься поцеловать меня снова?</p>
<p>Ильза не надеялась, что подобное возможно. Ожидала, что они с Итеном так и будут ходить вокруг да около, бросать друг на друга призывные взгляды и думать, что никто ничего не замечает. Будут работать вместе – в этом она уже практически не сомневалась – много лет, станут близкими друзьями, но так ни разу и не пересекут незримую черту.</p>
<p>А потом Итен разнес эти мечты в пух и прах.</p>
<p>Действительность оказалась совсем иной. Его губы на ее губах, осторожные прикосновения рук к плечам – такого Ильза и представить не могла. Одним поцелуем он уничтожил все, что было между ними раньше – злость и сомнения, секреты, которые они хранили друг от друга, все споры и недомолвки. Итен перечеркнул это все, растоптал в пыль и бросил.</p>
<p>Дальше начиналось что-то совсем другое. Что-то, к чему Ильза еще не поняла, как относиться. Знала только, что внутри у нее все перевернулось, когда Итен вздрогнул от ее прикосновения.</p>
<p>Не все сразу, не так быстро. Может быть, это и к лучшему. Остается время подумать, оценить риски.</p>
<p>Хотя, что там оценивать, все и так ясно. Вместе они станут и сильнее, и более уязвимыми. Как Джейн со своим, как его, Хануэем. Все кристально ясно.</p>
<p>Но, черт возьми, одного поцелуя слишком мало.</p>
<p>– Оденься так, будто мы собираемся прогуляться за кофе, – наконец заявил Итен, поглядывая на экран смартфона. – Потом мы все равно переоденемся. Я объясню по дороге.</p>
<p>Ладно. Было бы проще, если бы он объяснил сейчас, но Ильза могла потерпеть. Тем более что Хант был занят – судя по всему, пытался писать отчет, переговаривался с кем-то из своей команды, используя передатчик, и следил за передвижениями Вдовы. Ильза надеялась, что он сообразит – Аланна тоже не промах, она может обнаружить жучок и послать их по заведомо ложному пути.</p>
<p>Ровно в три они вышли из дома и сели в машину, с водительского сиденья которой тут же обернулся Бенджи:</p>
<p>– Итен, пока мы движемся по плану, если эти чертовы пробки все не испортят!</p>
<p>– Времени с запасом, – отозвался тот и вручил Ильзе планшет, который лежал на сиденье. Сам активировал видеофайл, и она с удивлением начала смотреть запись какого-то торжественного мероприятия с участием Вдовы. Звук, к счастью, Хант убавил на минимум.</p>
<p>– Зачем ты мне это дал?</p>
<p>– Подожди еще полминуты, – он снова начал что-то печатать на своем телефоне. Данн покосился на Ильзу в зеркало заднего вида, но тут же отвел глаза. Да что, черт возьми, происходит?! Удивительно еще, что Итен не стал садиться за руль – Ильза ездила с ним совсем недолго, но уже поняла – он терпеть не может быть пассажиром. Тем более на заднем сиденье.</p>
<p>– Сейчас все объясню, – пробормотал он, будто почувствовал ее нетерпение. И тут же громко фыркнул. – Ха! Бенджи, он опять ушел.</p>
<p>– А я тебя предупреждал! – воскликнул тот. – Это бесполезная трата оборудования!</p>
<p>Ильза тихонько хмыкнула, вспомнив о недавнем разговоре. А потом сообразила:</p>
<p>– Это вы про Уокера? Итен, – она повернулась к нему, – только не говори, что ты снова попытался подцепить на него жучок!</p>
<p>Он спрятал смартфон в карман и развел руками. Мол, ладно, не скажу.</p>
<p>– И как тебе удалось?.. – то, что ублюдок снова стряхнул слежку, Ильза уже поняла. Но Итен, вроде бы, и не подходил к нему! Или тот сам подошел?.. Буквально на долю секунды, чтобы хлопнуть по плечу – и, судя по довольному лицу Ханта, времени как раз хватило. Но все равно безрезультатно.</p>
<p>– Итен, хватит его провоцировать, – взволновался Бенджи. – В следующий раз он может и сдачи дать!</p>
<p>– Ладно, ладно, я все, – сдался Итен. Вот только Ильза ему все равно не поверила. Но с этим они будут разбираться потом, а пока – к проблемам насущным.</p>
<p>– Какого хрена я должна на нее любоваться? – Ильза ткнула пальцем в экран, где Вдова здоровалась за руку с какими-то типами во фраках, принимала шампанское из руки телохранителя и снисходительно смеялась над чьими-то шутками.</p>
<p>– Я хочу, чтобы ты стала ей, – объявил Итен. – Ненадолго, минуты на четыре, чтобы мы смогли войти в дом. Она уедет – уже совсем скоро, – он глянул на часы, – а мы вернемся вместо нее. Ты будешь изображать Аланну, а я – ее телохранителя.</p>
<p>– По росту и комплекции там более-менее только один подходит, но, к сожалению, нам не удалось получить образец его голоса, – поведал Бенджи с первого сиденья. – Зато Вдову вчера записали идеально!</p>
<p>– Итен, – Ильза уставилась на него в шоке, – она выше меня на целый дюйм!</p>
<p>В ответ он дернул плечом:</p>
<p>– Каблуки помогут. Присмотрись, как она двигается, но я уверен, ты и так справишься.</p>
<p>Справится? Да от одной мысли об этом Ильзу бросило в жар. Притворяться кем-то, не меняя внешности, – без проблем, но надевать чье-то лицо – нет уж!</p>
<p>– Итен, я не смогу, не заставляй меня! У меня не получится, мы провалимся, я не буду надевать чертову маску! – лихорадочно выпалила Ильза. И какая тут разница, на каблуках она будет или нет! Вдова выше и тоньше, и… Ильза прочитала достаточно отчетов, чтобы понять – в IMF подобные маскарады в норме вещей. Для них это, может быть, нормально, но не для нее!</p>
<p>– Но почему? – искренне недоумевал Бенджи. – Это весело!</p>
<p>– Ничего подобного, – огрызнулась она. Попыталась вернуть Итену планшет, но он не взял. Ильза чуть не взвыла. – Ну что мне сказать, чтобы ты поверил?..</p>
<p>– Я тебе верю. Ты никогда не делала такого и боишься. Но я говорю – ты справишься, – он помолчал немного, будто прислушиваясь, заглянул Ильзе в лицо. – И потом, Джейн тебя поведет.</p>
<p>– В смысле?</p>
<p>– Она подскажет, что нужно делать, поможет, если вдруг засомневаешься.</p>
<p>– Итен, – беспомощно повторила она его имя. – Если я где-то ошибусь…</p>
<p>– Не будет такого, – твердо заявил он. – Четыре минуты, Ильза.</p>
<p>– Вышла из машины – зашла в дом! – радостно поддакивал Данн с первого сиденья.</p>
<p>Она угрюмо молчала.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Аланна Митсополис снимает виллу на берегу озера, – начал рассказывать Бенджи, пока они поднимались по лестнице. Дом с виду казался нежилым, но перед тем, как войти, Итен негромко пробормотал:</p>
<p>– Джейн, открой дверь, мы заходим.</p>
<p>– Три этажа, семь спален, и в одной из них спрятан сейф, внутри которого – плутоний.</p>
<p>– А нельзя ли поточнее? – спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>– К сожалению, нет! Вам придется проверить все семь!</p>
<p>– Это как игра в наперстки, – Итен поймал на себе ее взгляд и пожал плечами, будто извиняясь. – Если зайдем чисто, у нас будет предостаточно времени.</p>
<p>– Можете хоть час его искать, и никто не хватится. А вот потом… – Бенджи умел нагнетать обстановку.</p>
<p>– Что потом? – не выдержала Ильза. – Не тяни!</p>
<p>– Откроете сейф – сработает сигнализация, которую невозможно отключить. Сигнал уйдет прямиком на телефон Вдовы, и, скорее всего, она отдаст своим людям команду сначала стрелять на поражение, а потом задавать вопросы.</p>
<p>Как это уже было в ресторане. Что ж, ничего неожиданного.</p>
<p>– Это прямо пик моей карьеры – вскрывать сейф в спальне на вилле… – пробурчал Итен, первым заходя в большую комнату.</p>
<p>Помещение выглядело довольно жалко: ободранные обои свисали со стен, штукатурка осыпалась, а паркет местами сгнил. Мебели не было – ее успешно заменяли куча коробок и сумок, две напольные вешалки и раскладной стол, на котором были установлены три ноутбука в гнезде многочисленных проводов. Джейн Картер оторвалась от созерцания экранов, повернулась к вновь прибывшим и снисходительно сообщила:</p>
<p>– А что, Итен, эта миссия слишком невыполнима для тебя? Так попроси у Бенджи пару отмычек, я уверена, он не откажет…</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, – он подошел к столу, склонился над ближайшим ноутбуком. – Она еще не вышла?</p>
<p>– Собирается. У чертовой девки пятнадцать шарфов! – Джейн то ли ужаснулась, то ли восхитилась и махнула рукой на вешалку. Ильза тоже глянула – там висела целая куча разнообразной одежды. Несколько женских пиджаков разных оттенков сливочной помадки, юбки, серебристое платье, что-то вязаное, на вид абсолютно невесомое, а еще плащ – один в один как тот, что был вчера на Вдове. – Хоть с чем-то повезло, таскает его каждый день, – прокомментировала Джейн, проследив, куда она смотрит. По соседству с плащом виднелась охапка пресловутых шарфов – не меньше дюжины. Ильза раньше и не представляла, что у белого цвета может существовать столько оттенков.</p>
<p>Ассортимент второй вешалки был более чем скудным: всего один черный костюм и пара мужских сорочек, белая и бледно-голубая.</p>
<p>– Мы решили перестраховаться, но скорее всего перемен не будет, – пояснил Бенджи. И тут же напомнил. – Итен, времени осталось совсем мало.</p>
<p>Хант без лишних слов снял кожаную куртку, кинул на пол и начал стягивать толстовку. Ильза отвернулась, еще раз жалобно поглядела на Джейн.</p>
<p>– Просто хочу повторить еще раз – я против! Разве ты не можешь?..</p>
<p>– Не могу, – Джейн спокойно подняла какой-то ящик, открыла его и продемонстрировала Ильзе маску и белобрысый парик.</p>
<p>– Потому что Итен так сказал? – Ильза с тоской полюбовалась на всю эту мерзость и начала раздеваться.</p>
<p>– Потому что пока вы будете совершать экскурсию по дому, я попытаюсь проследить за Уокером до того места, где он прячется.</p>
<p>Вот черт. Ильза хотела спросить, почему этим не мог заняться Бенджи вместо Джейн, но передумала. Наверное, Итен заранее все рассчитал, и она только напрасно потеряет время, пытаясь спорить и подвергать сомнениям его план.</p>
<p>А значит, выхода не было.</p>
<p>Джейн помогла ей с одеждой и маской, уложила волосы и подвела к зеркалу у стены – поначалу Ильза его не заметила.</p>
<p>– Это какая-то… – голос был странный, высокий и незнакомый, и хотя Картер вкратце объяснила ей, как работает модулятор, Ильза все равно охнула от неожиданности, – …чертовщина!</p>
<p>В зеркало на нее смотрела Белая Вдова. Глаза поменяли цвет из-за линз, форма лица изменилась, даже тело, спрятанное под одеждой, казалось чужим. Хорошо хоть нож можно было оставить – Вдова, оказывается, тоже холодным оружием не брезговала. Итену, изображавшему телохранителя, полагался пистолет в кобуре под пиджаком.</p>
<p>Ильза еще раз посмотрела на ненавистное лицо. Подняла бровь, изобразив удивление. Сжала челюсти в притворном гневе – или не в таком уж и притворном, если подумать.</p>
<p>– Ты скоро привыкнешь, – отозвался Итен с противоположной стороны комнаты. Ильза резко повернулась – чтобы скривиться от досады. Человек, чье лицо носил Хант, был молодым, с соломенного цвета волосами, широким носом и уже намечающимися залысинами на висках.</p>
<p>– Нет, никогда! Как к этому можно привыкнуть?</p>
<p>– Да, отлично, нужную интонацию ты поймала, – он одобрительно кивнул, застегивая запонки. – Как у нас со временем?</p>
<p>– Как обычно – слишком мало! – воскликнул Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Вдова выходит из здания, – предупредила Джейн, глядя в монитор. Сдернула с вешалки шарф – цвета топленого молока с едва заметными серыми штрихами, – повязала на шею Ильзе и отступила, критически оглядывая результат. – Все, мне пора бежать. Передатчик?.. – она покрутила пальцем возле уха, и Ильза торопливо вставила его на место. Больше не задерживаясь ни на секунду, Картер схватила со стола ключ от автомобиля и помчалась вниз.</p>
<p>– Подойдите сюда оба и вытяните руки ладонями вверх, – скомандовал Бенджи, встряхивая какой-то баллончик.</p>
<p>– Что это? – поинтересовался Итен.</p>
<p>Какое счастье, что голос у него остался собственным! Ильза молчала, лишний раз не желая слушать чужие интонации, хотя, наверное, стоило потренироваться.</p>
<p>– Силиконовый спрей, – Данн обрызгал их руки прозрачной субстанцией, которая мгновенно взялась тончайшей пленкой на коже, – замаскирует ваши отпечатки пальцев лучше всяких перчаток!</p>
<p>Ильза поднесла руку к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть поближе – пленка высохла за считанные секунды и накрепко прилипла второй кожей.</p>
<p>– А как это потом смыть? – спросил Итен. Так же, как и Ильза, он хмуро разглядывал ладони.</p>
<p>– Проще простого! Соль натрия растворит связи между молекулами, а стеариновая кислота нейтрализует… – Бенджи глянул на них и вздохнул. – С мылом. Так тебе нужна отмычка или нет?</p>
<p>Итен заглянул в небольшой пластиковый контейнер на столе, полный всяких инструментов и электронных девайсов, вытянул какую-то плоскую коробочку размером не больше пачки сигарет, и спрятал в карман.</p>
<p>– Этого хватит.</p>
<p>– Ну, как знаешь, – Бенджи покачал головой и повернулся к Ильзе. – Так, теперь ты.</p>
<p>– Это зачем? – в недоумении спросила она, принимая от него айфон с разбитым вдребезги экраном и спутанным шнурком наушников.</p>
<p>– Для достоверности! – мрачно сказал Бенджи и почему-то покосился на Итена. – В общем, у тебя есть две кнопки: здесь и тут... активация, уровень сигнала… это понятно?</p>
<p>При ближайшем рассмотрении прибор и близко не напоминал айфон, а уж то, что высвечивалось на экране, заставило Ильзу пораженно открыть рот.</p>
<p>– Это что, счетчик Гейгера?!</p>
<p>Бенджи закатил глаза, попытался возмутиться, что они, мол, взрослые люди, а не знают простейших вещей, но Итен пресек эту лекцию на ходу.</p>
<p>– Да, я знаю, что ты самый умный и хитрый, Ильзе устроишь демонстрацию позже, а сейчас уже нужно выдвигаться!</p>
<p>– Вот черт! – Бенджи торопливо позакрывал все свои чемоданы с богатствами инженерной мысли и понесся вниз по лестнице. – Скорее, что вы там возитесь!</p>
<p>– И так каждый раз, – пробормотал Итен, пропуская Ильзу вперед. Это было правильно – смотреть на него она по-прежнему не могла спокойно. Интересно, это всегда так, или только поначалу?</p>
<p>Они спустились вниз, но автомобиля, на котором Данн привез их сюда, уже не было. Все правильно, его забрала Джейн, но на чем же они тогда поедут?</p>
<p>– Сюда, – Итен завернул за угол и остановился возле припаркованного такси. Бенджи возился с чем-то на переднем сиденье, пока они усаживались сзади – и когда обернулся назад, проверяя, на месте ли пассажиры, Ильза чуть не рассмеялась в голос. На нем была надета какая-то серая фуражка, а на лице красовались пушистые усы.</p>
<p>– Что?! – возмутился тот. – Это маскировка! Не хочу, чтобы меня узнали!</p>
<p>Итен снова уткнулся в свой телефон, набрал пару команд, а когда начал говорить, Ильза не сразу поняла, что обращается он к ней.</p>
<p>– Минуту назад на перекрестке Уэст-Монро и Кеннеди случилось авария. В одной из машин была ты, то есть Белая Вдова. Твой водитель, Джерри, и твой второй телохранитель, Тадек, остались разбираться на месте. Меня зовут Марк. Твой телефон разбился, поэтому ты не смогла вызвать свою охрану из дома. Встречу ты отменила. Это понятно?</p>
<p>– Да, – сказала Ильза и постаралась не кривиться от звука своего голоса. – Да, Марк. Я просто в бешенстве от всего этого дерьма.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – кивнул он. – Это отлично.</p>
<p>– Моя машина разбилась, телефон тоже, встреча сорвалась, и эти усы меня бесят! – она ткнула пальцем в Бенджи, который снова завопил:</p>
<p>– Что?! Итен, скажи ей!..</p>
<p>– Правильно, девочка, – раздался голос Джейн в передатчике. – Разозлись как следует. Перестань думать, просто будь этой сучкой.</p>
<p>Легко сказать! Ильза не хотела быть Вдовой, вот и вся проблема. Она ненавидела выбеленные волосы, высоченные каблуки и проклятый шарф. Она была в ужасе, внутри все вибрировало, сердце колотилось о ребра.</p>
<p>– Наверное, ты сейчас думаешь – «ей легко говорить!», – продолжала Джейн. – Но я тоже такое проходила, и не раз. Маски, конечно, это не так просто, но был еще один момент. Миссия, на которой я первый раз работала с Хантом. У нас все пошло не так с самого начала… в общем, не буду утомлять тебя подробностями, но в Мумбае мне пришлось соблазнять одного человека. А мой… моего мужчину убили в Будапеште какую-то неделю назад. Да что б тебя!.. Прости. Какой-то засранец попытался меня подрезать.</p>
<p>Ильза покосилась на Итена, но он снова был занят, печатая что-то в смартфоне. Интересно, их передатчики на одной частоте? Слушает сейчас или нет? Она уже поняла, что Джейн рассказывает ту же историю, что уже поведал Итен не так давно. Сабин Моро убила ее парня, в отместку Джейн вытолкнула Моро из окна. И что там с миссией?</p>
<p>– Так вот, Мумбай, – снова заговорила Джейн. – Я была на пределе. Да мы все тогда – не спали несколько суток, мотались на самолете с континента на континент и очень старались не думать, что случится, если провалим дело. Мне нужно было выведать код доступа к спутнику у индийского магната: быть загадочной, соблазнительной, вызывать желание. А я хотела, чтобы все это наконец закончилось поскорее. И у меня, разумеется, ничего не получалось. Итен сообразил, что сейчас из-за меня все сорвется, и начал подсказывать. Он вел меня, помогал как-то настроиться, успокаивал. Я слышала его голос и понимала, что все будет в порядке.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – тихо сказала Ильза.</p>
<p>В конце концов, ей не нужно играть перед кем-то, кто знает Вдову слишком хорошо. Просто выйти из машины, изобразить злость – а тут и играть особо не придется – и зайти в дом, по дороге не вызвав ни у кого подозрений. Ильза еще раз вспомнила Вдову: ее нарочито ленивые, плавные движения, которые при первом же признаке опасности превратились в выверенные и четкие.</p>
<p>Если смотреть под таким углом, Ильза от нее немногим отличалась.</p>
<p>– Так что просто начни играть, а я поведу, если что-то будет не так, – подвела итог Джейн.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – повторила Ильза. Повернулась к Итену – он отложил телефон и смотрел прямо перед собой. Он вообще когда-нибудь волнуется перед миссией? Нет, она знала, что волнуется – вспомнить одну только паническую атаку тем утром, после их неудачной операции в музее. Или нет, лучше не вспоминать, только не сейчас!</p>
<p>Она прочистила горло – даже кашель казался чужим! – и осторожно произнесла:</p>
<p>– Думаю, у меня все получится.</p>
<p>Итен повернулся к ней, глянул пристально. Глаза остались его, серо-зеленые, и Ильза уцепилась за его взгляд, вознесла короткую молитву мирозданию – как же хорошо, что это Хант рядом с ней!</p>
<p>– Я знаю, – негромко сказал он.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ильза вышла из такси, стараясь не слишком пристально разглядывать особняк, направилась вперед, не дожидаясь, пока Итен закроет дверь. Охранник у ворот удивленно воззрился на нее, открыл рот, но Ильза успела первой:</p>
<p>– Это отвратительный город! Они водят, как ненормальные! Машина вдребезги, телефон – вдребезги! – она стиснула в руке счетчик в разбитом корпусе айфона, да так, не переставая ругаться, и дошла до входа в дом.</p>
<p>– Отлично, – скупо похвалила Джейн.</p>
<p>Итен обогнал Ильзу на пару шагов у крыльца, чтобы первым открыть дверь. Никакой защиты, никаких датчиков? Что ж, наверное, камеры здесь где-то все равно спрятаны. А, вот же они: пара у входа, еще одна – на уровне второго этажа, и, наверняка, это еще не все. Но никто по ту сторону этих камер не знает про маски. Даже не подозревает, что так тоже можно, что у кого-то хватит наглости.</p>
<p>– Вы рано, мисс… – охранник в холле шагнул навстречу, но Ильза сморщила нос в гримасе отвращения.</p>
<p>– Мне, что, перед всеми поименно отчитываться?</p>
<p>Он растерялся, перевел взгляд на Итена. Им нельзя разговаривать. Ни в коем случае, она не должна допустить этого!</p>
<p>– Отвлеки его внимание на себя, – велела Джейн. – Продолжай говорить. Ну же!</p>
<p>– Из-за аварии мне пришлось отложить важную встречу, – сквозь зубы процедила Ильза и добавила через секунду. – Попытайтесь сделать так, чтобы как минимум час меня никто не беспокоил!</p>
<p>Еще одна секундная задержка, немного досады на лице, точно она только вспомнила о телохранителе, который плелся следом, и:</p>
<p>– Марк, за мной.</p>
<p>Краем глаза Ильза увидела, как Итен пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд охранника, и едва слышно прошептал:</p>
<p>– Потом!</p>
<p>Ильза поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж, понятия не имея, куда двигаться дальше. Будет очень неловко, если она начнет вламываться в каждую дверь подряд в поисках собственной спальни.</p>
<p>К счастью, Итен оказался за спиной в считанные мгновенья и тут же тронул Ильзу за левую руку. Значит, сначала идем налево.</p>
<p>Она повернула ручку двери и вошла в комнату. Итен последовал за ней, а по дороге пробормотал в передатчик:</p>
<p>– Бенджи, как скоро ты сможешь нам помочь?</p>
<p>– Минут через десять, – сварливо отозвался тот. – Чертовы пробки! Я не могу гнать, сломя голову, как некоторые, но через десять минут уже буду на месте!</p>
<p>Ильза не стала спрашивать, что должен сделать Данн, а сразу перешла к поискам сейфа. На стенах висели несколько картин, вот под ними она и проверила в первую очередь. Итен опустился на колени возле кровати, отыскивая возможные тайники под настенными панелями.</p>
<p>– Ты прекрасно справилась.</p>
<p>– Я все еще в ужасе, не надейся, – буркнула Ильза. Под картинами сейфа не оказалось, и она переключилась на шкаф в углу.</p>
<p>– На что мне не следует надеяться? – легко поинтересовался Итен, исследуя пространство рядом с трюмо на противоположной стене.</p>
<p>– На то, что я когда-нибудь прощу тебе этот маскарад, – Ильза на всякий случай заглянула под кровать, но чемоданчика с плутонием и там не оказалось. – Похоже, эту комнату можно смело вычеркивать.</p>
<p>– Да, – согласился Итен, и тут же добавил. – Я и не ожидал, что мы найдем тайник с первой попытки. Было бы слишком легко.</p>
<p>– Ваш приятель из ЦРУ встречается с Вдовой в ресторане на Халстед-стрит, – снова подключилась Джейн. – Название ресторана – Бока, и, кажется, внутрь мне проникнуть не удастся.</p>
<p>– Слышу тебя, – отозвался Итен. Потом кивнул Ильзе – надо двигаться дальше. Она подчинилась со вздохом.</p>
<p>Следующая комната, куда Ильза вломилась, оказалась чем-то средним между кабинетом и библиотекой. Итен едва глянул и потянул Ильзу обратно.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, твоя карта закачалась?</p>
<p>– Да… не знаю… наверное! – отчаянно завопил тот.</p>
<p>– Так «да» или «наверное»? Нам нужно направление!</p>
<p>– Вы не можете немного подождать? Ну, посидеть там где-нибудь?..</p>
<p>Ильза закатила глаза и пробурчала себе под нос:</p>
<p>– Как ты себе это представляешь? Может, нам чаю попить?</p>
<p>– Вы же вроде спальню ищете, а не кухню? – подала голос Джейн.</p>
<p>Интересно, как Итену удается игнорировать все эти комментарии? Ильза покосилась на него, но в тот же миг Хант тронул ее за правую руку. Ладно, теперь попробуем комнату справа.</p>
<p>Ильза едва сдержалась, чтобы не выдохнуть с облегчением, когда за дверью оказалась еще одна спальня. Они принялись методично обыскивать ее: Ильза нарочно заставила себя замедлиться, помня о том, что сказал Данн. Если охранники у Вдовы надрессированы достаточно хорошо, то они не станут врываться в комнату без стука.</p>
<p>– Что за карта? – спросила она Итена, когда уже стало понятно, что плутония они и здесь не найдут.</p>
<p>– Расположение комнат, – он еще раз огляделся вокруг, пожал плечами и прислонился к стене. – Почему-то Бенджи сначала решил, что помощь нам не понадобится.</p>
<p>В передатчике раздалось возмущенное сопение.</p>
<p>– Это не какой-то зашифрованный военный объект! Я не думал, что обыскать семь спален будет так трудно!</p>
<p>– Я тоже не думал до того, как увидел, что эти парни вооружены автоматами, – сказал Итен. – Нам и так придется с ними столкнуться, но чем позже, тем лучше.</p>
<p>Ильза даже спрашивать не стала, как он планирует вынести опасный груз из дома, наполненного вооруженной охраной. Лучше, действительно, пока не знать. Если бы Итен объявил утром, что ей придется изображать Белую Вдову, то Ильза заранее начала бы беспокоиться и к вечеру так бы себя накрутила, что мало не покажется. Но нет, все правильно: объявил тогда, когда времени на панику осталось в обрез.</p>
<p>Она глянула на него с невольным уважением, но к тому моменту Итен уже едва не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения.</p>
<p>– Джейн, что у тебя происходит?</p>
<p>– Разговаривают, – скупо отозвалась та. – Наблюдаю с улицы. Вдова выглядит довольной, но что он ей говорит, отсюда не разобрать.</p>
<p>– Мы на это и не особенно рассчитывали, – пробормотал Итен.</p>
<p>– Я почему-то не сомневаюсь – Уокер точно наслаждается моментом, – Ильза поморщилась. А потом еще раз – от невозможности снять маску. Да и волосы, которые постоянно лезли в глаза, уже порядком ее достали. – Это только мне показалось, что он готов был сдать меня Вдове еще вчера, прямо в ресторане?</p>
<p>Она хотела отвлечь Итена, но, похоже, он только разозлился. Или ей показалось – читать его лицо и так было довольно трудно, а через маску так вообще невозможно.</p>
<p>– Нет, не только тебе, – он нервно глянул на часы. – Очень бы не хотелось стрелять в него на людях.</p>
<p>– Ой, Итен, смешно! – фыркнула Джейн. – Ты – и стрелять в кого-то!</p>
<p>Ильза только открыла рот, чтобы спросить, что тут смешного, как Бенджи объявил:</p>
<p>– На первом этаже две спальни, на втором три и еще две на третьем! Где вы сейчас?</p>
<p>– Проверили две в восточном крыле. Куда дальше?</p>
<p>– Так, хм… Вперед по коридору, повернете на север и первая дверь – то, что вам нужно!</p>
<p>С его помощью дело пошло быстрее. Ильза вышла из комнаты и уверенно направилась в заданном направлении, а Итен, изображая телохранителя, шагал чуть поодаль, за правым плечом.</p>
<p>Однако в нужном коридоре их подстерегал сюрприз в виде еще одного охранника, оттиравшегося перед дверью.</p>
<p>Сердце у Ильзы забилось быстрее – то ли от страха, то ли от ощущения близости цели. Не станет Вдова выставлять патрули возле пустой комнаты.</p>
<p>– Мисс, – охранник поприветствовал ее кивком. – Вы быстро вернулись.</p>
<p>Что ж за ерунда, ей всем рассказывать байку про аварию? И есть еще одна проблема – имени этого типа Ильза точно не знала, и подсказать ей было некому.</p>
<p>– Отошли его подальше, – скомандовала Джейн.</p>
<p>– Это весьма неудачный день, – копируя высокомерные интонации Вдовы протянула Ильза. – Я бы хотела, чтобы меня никто не беспокоил. Марк, зайди на минутку, – бросила она Итену, надеясь, что это прозвучало достаточно небрежно.</p>
<p>Охранник не стал задавать лишних вопросов, кивнул и отправился восвояси. Хоть в чем-то повезло!</p>
<p>– Поздравляю, теперь они думают, что ты спишь со своим телохранителем, – нервно хохотнул Бенджи. – Ой. То есть не ты, а Аланна Митсополис!</p>
<p>– Да почему бы и нет, – рассеянно отозвалась Ильза, оглядывая комнату. Кажется, наконец они нашли хозяйскую спальню: комната была гораздо больше предыдущих, да и вещи Вдовы были разложены повсюду.</p>
<p>– А она не путешествует налегке, – заметила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Угу, – бросил Итен и направился прямым ходом в гардеробную, откуда почто сразу же раздался его удивленный возглас. – Джейн, ты ошибалась насчет пятнадцати шарфов – их тут гораздо больше! А еще… Ильза, иди сюда, – добавил он сразу же совсем другим тоном.</p>
<p>Сейф был там, вмонтированный в заднюю стенку шкафа на уровне пояса. Ильза наклонилась, чтобы рассмотреть дверцу поближе, и столкнулась с Итеном плечом.</p>
<p>– Ой!</p>
<p>– Прости, – извинился он. Ильза не успела ничего ответить, как Бенджи снова подал голос.</p>
<p>– Напоминаю: как только вы откроете сейф, времени останется в обрез!</p>
<p>– Да, я помню, – Итен вынул из кармана прямоугольную коробочку, открыл ее и достал тонкую пластинку не больше кредитки, соединенную проводом с каким-то прибором.</p>
<p>– Электронный дешифратор? – удивилась Ильза. – Это австрийский Wertheim с двойным замком, Итен, его не так просто…</p>
<p>– Хорошо, что ты прихватила свой браслет с отмычками, – перебил он, просовывая пластинку в тонкую щель рядом с электронной панелью на дверце.</p>
<p>Ильза даже не успела удивиться, когда он увидел браслет – она спрятала его под рукавом на всякий случай, и даже Джейн не заметила.</p>
<p>– Раз ты все знаешь, то должен понимать: единственный способ открыть эту дверь – активировать оба замка одновременно, – ей пришлось заставить его немного потесниться, чтобы добраться до дверцы. Ильза достала два тонких крючка и начала ковыряться в замке. – Не знала, что в ЦРУ учат вскрывать сейфы!</p>
<p>Итен тихонько хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– Не учат. Это, скажем так, подарок от близкого друга.</p>
<p>– Твой друг – специалист по сейфам? – судя по тому, как он непринужденно управлялся с дешифратором, вскрывать подобный замок Итену приходилось не в первый раз.</p>
<p>– Какие новости? – поинтересовался Бенджи, прерывая их разговор.</p>
<p>– Еще никаких.</p>
<p>– Работаем.</p>
<p>– Так что там с другом? – после паузы напомнила Ильза. Руки не дрожали, но она предпочитала болтать об отвлеченных вещах, чтобы не волноваться еще больше.</p>
<p>– Она была профессиональной воровкой, – отозвался Итен, не поднимая головы.</p>
<p>– Ух ты! – выдохнула Ильза. Не то, чтобы сильно удивилась – в силу их рода занятий приходилось иметь дело со многими разнообразными людьми. И у большей части были проблемы с законом. Но его подбор слов – не просто друг, а именно близкий, и тон, каким это все было сказано, все это вместе навевало мысли, что эта женщина была для Итена чем-то большим, нежели случайной знакомой. – Редко кому-то из криминального мира удается завязать, – брякнула она и тут же прикусила язык. Ну и к чему эта очевидная констатация факта? Проще было бы взять и честно спросить Итена.</p>
<p>Но извиниться уже не успела.</p>
<p>– Я не говорил, что она завязала. Открываем на счет три, если ты готова.</p>
<p>Ильза кивнула, стараясь не думать, что означают его слова. Нет, все потом, сейчас у них и так времени не особенно много.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, Джейн, обратный отсчет через: раз. Два. Три.</p>
<p>Замок щелкнул, дверца сейфа отошла. Итен протянул руку, аккуратно извлек чемодан и открыл его. Несколько секунд Ильза потеряла, глядя на плутоний, а потом спохватилась, достала замаскированный под айфон прибор и нажала кнопки, как учил Данн.</p>
<p>– Посылка у нас, – сказал Итен, едва глянув на экран.</p>
<p>– Итен, Вдова получила сообщение, – объявила Джейн. – Встает из-за стола. Подзывает охрану. Все, Бенджи, Вдова на тебе, я двигаюсь за Уокером.</p>
<p>– Принято, – отозвался Данн. – У меня парочка светофоров под контролем, постараюсь придержать ее насколько возможно!</p>
<p>– Уж постарайся, – сказал Итен и стянул маску. Тряхнул головой, чтобы убрать с лица взлохмаченные волосы, и тут же поинтересовался. – Бенджи, куда нам двигаться дальше?</p>
<p>– Сейчас-сейчас…</p>
<p>Пользуясь неожиданной передышкой, Ильза тоже распрощалась со своей маскировкой – сдернуть блондинистый парик было приятней всего – скинула туфли и выхватила из шкафа первую попавшуюся пару ботинок на плоской подошве. Чуть великоваты, но сойдет. А Вдова точно не обеднеет.</p>
<p>– …рядом с ванной комнатой светильник на стене, видишь что-то похожее?..</p>
<p>– Да.</p>
<p>Итен поднял руку, взялся за ножку светильника – безымянный дизайнер пытался придать ему вид состаренной бронзы, но не особо преуспел в этом, – и повернул горизонтально. В стене что-то щелкнуло, и панель отошла, приоткрывая узкий темный коридор.</p>
<p>– Ничего себе, – вырвалось у Ильзы.</p>
<p>Но времени на то, чтобы удивляться, было в обрез: Итен толкнул ее внутрь, сам забрался следом и закрыл потайную дверь.</p>
<p>На несколько секунд они остались в полной темноте и тишине: Ильза, Итен и чемодан с плутонием.</p>
<p>– Нашли? – голос Бенджи в передатчике показался неожиданно слишком громким.</p>
<p>– Да, – Итен зашевелился, включил фонарик – размером с шариковую ручку, но света тот давал предостаточно. Тут же вручил его Ильзе и потянулся за пистолетом. Хорошая идея, кстати: собственный пистолет Ильзы был упрятан под одеждой.</p>
<p> – Куда нам теперь?</p>
<p>– Ох, сейчас…</p>
<p>– Откуда вы знали, что в этом доме есть тайник? – Ильза изнывала от любопытства.</p>
<p>– Мы не знали, – пояснил Итен, направляя ее вперед, пока Бенджи пытался разобраться с картой, – но догадывались. Дом построен в середине двадцатых годов, а значит…</p>
<p>– Слышала что-нибудь про сухой закон? – вмешался Данн. И тут же перебил себя, чтобы никто не мог упрекнуть его в бездействии. – Так, вам нужно попасть к выходу на задний двор, для этого придется обойти весь второй этаж, а потом будет лестница.</p>
<p>– И куда нам поворачивать?</p>
<p>Ильза затормозила на первой же развилке. Итен глянул направо, потом налево – но серые стены в коридоре были абсолютно идентичными.</p>
<p>– О, это легко! – объявил Бенджи. – Просто представьте, что вы в лабиринте! Так вот, про сухой закон. Чикаго, если помните, был негласной столицей американской мафии – а во времена запрета на алкоголь всем этим донам и крестным отцам требовалось место для хранения контрабанды.</p>
<p>Они свернули направо, и потом снова направо, двигаясь как можно тише. Временами в доме слышалось какое-то движение, быстрые шаги, изредка доносились голоса охранников.</p>
<p>– Точное количество подобных домов с тайниками никто не знает, – продолжил экскурсию Бенджи, – но эту виллу построили в тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестом, так что шансы были весьма велики.</p>
<p>– Но все-таки вы не были уверены наверняка, – шепотом сказала Ильза. Итен тихонько фыркнул у нее за спиной, что говорило больше всяких слов: Хант и его команда в очередной раз просто положились на удачу. И она не подвела. – А что если Вдова тоже знает про эти потайные ходы?</p>
<p>– Не исключено, – отозвался Итен. – Но вряд ли кто-то еще кроме нее в курсе.</p>
<p>– И потом, она еще стоит в пробке в центре города, ориентировочное время прибытия – семь минут, – объявил Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Так задержи ее!</p>
<p>– Я стараюсь! Но если она знает о том, что дом с секретом, то может позвонить своим охранникам и все выложить!</p>
<p>Если так, их бы уже вычислили. Ильза успокаивала себя этой мыслью и шла вперед, сворачивая направо на каждой развилке. Какого черта этот дом был таким огромным?..</p>
<p>Везение кончилось в тот момент, когда коридор изрешетила автоматная очередь. Ильза едва успела пригнуться, Итен оттянул ее назад и ругнулся под нос.</p>
<p>А потом они услышали крик:</p>
<p>– Они внутри стены!</p>
<p>Ждать, пока их отсюда выкурят, не имело смысла. Итен это тоже понял, поэтому сунул Ильзе кейс с плутонием, проломил плечом тонкую перегородку, отделяющую от комнаты, вывалился наружу и сразу же начал стрелять.</p>
<p>Эффект неожиданности сработал: ему удалось завалить обоих охранников к тому моменту, как Ильза выбралась из потайного убежища. Итен перехватил у нее кейс и отрывисто скомандовал:</p>
<p>– За мной!</p>
<p>Они бросились бежать, пытаясь придерживаться изначального маршрута, когда с первого этажа раздался треск автоматов.</p>
<p>– Бенджи! – возмущенно воскликнула Ильза. – Это еще кто?!</p>
<p>– Конкуренты пожаловали? – выпалил Итен на ходу. Из-за угла вывернулась еще пара охранников, и стало не до разговоров. Ильза сделала подсечку, перекатилась и швырнула своего противника в стену, оттолкнувшись от пола. Итен дрался со вторым – они не сговариваясь решили то ли патроны экономить, то ли действовать как можно тише. Ильза не думала особо, времени не было, только отмечала краем сознания: удар, блок, поворот, снова удар, проверить, как там Итен, удар, готово. Звуки выстрелов снизу вдруг оборвались, а бормотание в передатчике внезапно обрело смысл.</p>
<p>– …новый план: разворачивайтесь и возвращайтесь к парадному входу!</p>
<p>Ильза глянула на Итена – похоже, он был в таком же замешательстве, как и она.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, ты точно уверен?</p>
<p>– Да, абсолютно уверен! – с восторгом воскликнул тот. И тут же поторопил. – До появления Вдовы осталось всего четыре минуты! Кажется, она позвала на подмогу целую армию, так что давайте бегом туда, откуда пришли!</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами, подобрал с пола кейс и направился в обратную сторону. Ильза, не испытывая особой уверенности, последовала за ним, сжимая пистолет обеими руками.</p>
<p>– Плутоний у вас? – зачем-то спросил Данн.</p>
<p>– А где он еще может быть? – кажется, Итен тоже начал терять терпение. – Что у вас там происходит?</p>
<p>– Я понятия не имею, – откликнулась Джейн, – преследую объект в городе, но он ездит кругами!</p>
<p>– Главное, чтобы сюда не приехал, – пробормотала Ильза. Было бы совсем не вовремя. От адреналина тело потряхивало, и она едва не пропустила тот момент, когда из дверного проема на них вывалился очередной охранник. Пуля вошла в стену рядом с головой Итена, а Ильза немедленно упала на колено и выстрелила в нападавшего быстрее, чем Итен вскинул руку с пистолетом.</p>
<p>– Ты цел? – она покосилась назад и встретилась взглядом с Итеном. Зрачки у него расширились, заливая радужку, и Ильза подозревала, что сама выглядит не лучше. Она бросила плащ в спальне Вдовы и осталась в белой рубашке, тонком сливочном джемпере и леггинсах. Когда выберется из всего этого дерьма, обязательно поблагодарит Джейн – одежда оказалась гораздо удобнее, чем на вид. По крайней мере, в ней можно было бегать и драться.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – сдержанно поблагодарил Итен. – Бенджи, у центрального входа может быть засада.</p>
<p>– Уже нет, – голос, отозвавшийся в передатчике, был ниже, чем у Бенджи, грубее и без привычного британского акцента.</p>
<p>– Лютер! – воскликнули они одновременно.</p>
<p>– Долго вы еще будете возиться? – сварливо спросил тот. – Выход через переднюю дверь!</p>
<p>На этот раз они не стали сомневаться, рванули вперед из последних сил. На верхней площадке лестницы валялся труп, через который Ильза перескочила, а потом кто-то заорал на них:</p>
<p>– Пригнитесь!</p>
<p>Итен бросил пистолет, схватил Ильзу свободной рукой и дернул вниз. И только когда за их спинами рухнул изрешеченный пулями охранник, Ильза подняла голову. У подножья лестницы, одетый в черный камуфляж, разгрузочный жилет и с автоматом в руке, стоял главный аналитик ЦРУ собственной персоной.</p>
<p>– Привет, Итен, – вежливо поздоровался он, отшвырнул пустой магазин в одну сторону, а автомат – в другую. Потом повернулся к Ильзе и кивнул. – Мисс Фауст.</p>
<p>Она моргнула, но видение никуда не делось. Уильям Брандт, въедливый зануда, белый воротничок, часами изводивший ее расспросами, спокойно достал пистолет из кобуры на бедре и кивнул на дверь.</p>
<p>– Идемте. Лютер ждет нас в фургоне.</p>
<p>– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Итен, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, сбежал вниз. Ильза последовала за ним, слишком ошеломленная появлением Брандта, чтобы задавать вопросы.</p>
<p>– И я тоже рад вас видеть, – сообщил аналитик. Обращался он при этом преимущественно к Итену, но Ильза не возражала. Судя по тому, что она уже слышала, в последний раз они виделись после той самой миссии в Белграде, и она не могла винить Брандта, что он смотрел на Итена так, будто тот воскрес из мертвых.</p>
<p>– Две минуты до появления Вдовы, – раздался нервный голос Бенджи в передатчике. – Может, вы там как-то поторопитесь, а?..</p>
<p>Черный фургон стоял у самого входа в особняк, и Ильза не задумываясь запрыгнула в него.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Какое-то время они все переводили дыхание, пока Лютер увозил их подальше. Бенджи, разумеется, не мог остаться в стороне и указывал маршрут – в обход Вдовы, разумеется.</p>
<p>Главный аналитик убрал пистолет в кобуру, снял жилет и глянул на Итена, который по-прежнему сидел на полу, прижимая к груди кейс с плутонием.</p>
<p>– Иногда мне кажется, что когда-нибудь я тебя сам убью, Хант.</p>
<p>– И будешь должен нашему правительству целую кучу денег, – попытался отшутиться Итен. Потом глубоко вздохнул и признался. – Брандт, я бы тебя обнял, но у меня руки заняты.</p>
<p>– Ну так положи это куда-нибудь! Там то, что я думаю?..</p>
<p>– Ага, – Итен без всякого почтения засунул кейс на полку, закрепил ремнями, и рухнул на кресло напротив аналитика.</p>
<p>Ильза тщетно пыталась оправиться от шока и сказать что-нибудь Брандту, но почему-то на языке крутились одни подколки. В конце концов она остановилась на:</p>
<p>– Я была уверена, что вы не умеете обращаться с М16.</p>
<p>– Я и не собирался, – пробормотал тот. – Но какой-то идиот решил, что может пристрелить меня из этой рухляди! Вот и пришлось доказывать, что он ошибается.</p>
<p>– Когда-то Уилл начинал оперативником, – ввернул Итен, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим.</p>
<p>Брандт мрачно на него посмотрел.</p>
<p>– До встречи с тобой, Хант. Удивительно, как ты до сих пор не посвятил мисс Фауст во все подробности…</p>
<p>– Я Ильза, – она протянула ему руку и не удержалась от ухмылки. – И спасибо, что выручили нас.</p>
<p>Он торопливо стянул перчатки и пожал ей руку.</p>
<p>– Не могу поверить, что когда-то я надеялся: ты сможешь хоть немного затормозить Итена. Удержать его хоть от какой-то части необдуманных поступков!</p>
<p>– Ничего подобного, я всегда все хорошо обдумываю! – возмутился предмет их разговора.</p>
<p>– Ему нужен хоть один здравомыслящий человек в окружении! – не обращая никакого внимания на Итена, продолжил Брандт.</p>
<p>– Эй! – донеслось из кабины.</p>
<p>– Да, Лютер, я помню про тебя – но ты слишком много времени провел в команде, чтобы считаться здравомыслящим!</p>
<p>– Это Брандт так беспокоится, – перевел Итен для Ильзы.</p>
<p>– Да, беспокоюсь! Потому что есть из-за чего!</p>
<p>Ильза с честью выдержала тяжелый взгляд начальства и даже не стала спорить. Может потому, что накатило ощущение безопасности: они выбрались живыми, благополучно украли… ну, изъяли? Да, пожалуй, так лучше – изъяли плутоний и не попались. Стоило отпраздновать.</p>
<p>Итен посмотрел на нее и слабо улыбнулся. То ли извинялся за Брандта, то ли просто радовался, что все так прекрасно получилось.</p>
<p>Ильза вдруг вспомнила их поцелуй этим утром. Все остальное как-то поблекло, потеряло свою значимость: угрозы Уокера казались не больше, чем нелепыми попытками манипулировать, вынужденная необходимость играть роль Вдовы превратилась в очередной рабочий эксперимент. А главный аналитик, которого она, мягко говоря, недолюбливала, распекал Итена, как непослушного ребенка.</p>
<p>– Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? Две недели, Итен! Я понадеялся, что ты никуда не вляпаешься за этот срок, но нет, все напрасно! Надо было просто оставить тебя в той больнице!</p>
<p>– Ну и оставил бы! – Хант пожал плечами. – Я бы сам как-нибудь…</p>
<p>– Сам!.. – возмущенно перебил Брандт. – Я не хочу устраивать твои похороны!</p>
<p>Фургон остановился, но никто кроме Ильзы этого не заметил. Лютер повернулся назад, хмуро оглядел спорящих агентов и объявил:</p>
<p>– Приехали!</p>
<p>Но они то ли не заметили, то ли решили, что такая мелочь не может помешать выяснять отношения.</p>
<p>– …И ты никогда меня не слушаешь! Ты вообще никого не слушаешь, Итен! Тебе сказали – просто напиши отчет! Не трогай Апостолов! Не пытайся что-то предпринимать без прикрытия и поддержки!</p>
<p>– Я их не трогал, они сами, – вяло пытался оправдаться Итен.</p>
<p>По сути, правы были оба. Брандт – потому что ругался вполне заслуженно. Ильза все еще помнила, каким Итен появился на пороге явочного дома десять дней назад. Но про Апостолов, Джона Ларка и похищенный плутоний, надо признать, информацию принес Уокер, а значит – ЦРУ, и еще значит – кто-то намеренно пытался спровоцировать Итена. И, возможно, убить.</p>
<p>Ильза только открыла рот, чтобы поделиться результатом своих размышлений, но тут двери фургона распахнулись, и Бенджи просунул голову внутрь, перебивая столь содержательную беседу.</p>
<p>– Вы долго здесь сидеть будете? Есть одна плохая новость и одна хорошая. Вылезайте!</p>
<p>На удивление, они послушались. Особенно был счастлив Лютер – ровно до того момента, как увидел внутренности явочной квартиры, где обитали Бенджи с Джейн.</p>
<p>– М-да, – печально протянул он, рассматривая облезшие стены. А потом повернулся к Брандту и спросил. – Ты вот скажи мне, кто занимается арендой жилья? Есть у нас такой отдел? Кому жаловаться?</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею, – отмахнулся Брандт. Он притащил с собой кейс с плутонием, торжественно водрузил на стол и заставил Данна еще раз проверить содержимое.</p>
<p>– Это не арендованная квартира, – Бенджи достал устройство, которое выглядело более солидно, чем смартфон, обвешал ядро датчиками и что-то долго изучал на экране. – Я ее сам нашел! Всегда мечтал немного побыть сквоттером! А что, тебе обстановка не нравится?.. Кстати, это абсолютно точно плутоний, ошибки быть не может, поздравляю. Так что, какие претензии к дизайну?</p>
<p>Лютер только вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Что там с новостями?</p>
<p>Ильза навострила уши. Она успела кое-как умыться – несмотря на царивший вокруг упадок, электричество и водоснабжение в квартире работали исправно, – а Итен сменил пиджак на серую толстовку, в которой приехал днем. В сочетании с брюками от костюма вид был еще тот. Ильза переодеваться не спешила – а вдруг пропустит что-то важное?</p>
<p>– Джейн потеряла вашего агента, – Бенджи покосился на Итена и Ильзу. – Похоже, засранец понял, что за ним хвост, водил Джейн по всему городу и в конце концов смылся. Теперь Картер едет к нам, голодная и злая.</p>
<p>– Так везет же какую-то еду, – Итен глянул на экран смартфона, – значит, скоро подобреет.</p>
<p>– А какая хорошая новость?</p>
<p>Бенджи тоскливо вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Ну, вообще-то, про еду это и была хорошая, Итен меня опередил.</p>
<p>– Прости, – без капли раскаянья сказал тот.</p>
<p>Брандт закатил глаза. Наверное, начнет ругаться, решила Ильза, но вместо этого главный аналитик повернулся к ней и объявил:</p>
<p>– Это лучшая группа IMF. Ты все еще не жалеешь, что ушла из Ми-6?</p>
<p>Ильза рассмеялась. Брандт непонимающе смотрел на нее, потом нахмурился, покачал головой и повернулся к Ханту.</p>
<p>– Похоже, вы нашли друг друга.</p>
<p>– Ага, – Итен тоже смотрел, но под его взглядом Ильзе вдруг стало жарко. Она никогда бы не подумала, что будет испытывать подобное в комнате, полной других людей. Но больше всего ей сейчас хотелось забыть о них и прикоснуться к Итену. Заверить, что она не пострадала – а Итен уже пытался несколько раз мимоходом выяснить, все ли в порядке – и спросить о том же в ответ.</p>
<p>Удивительно, но Брандт тоже беспокоился. Ильза заметила это сразу, но все думала – показалось. Один раз он попытался похлопать Итена по плечу, но опасливо отдернул руку.</p>
<p>Ильза прикусила язык, чтобы не ляпнуть: <em>Он не кусается!</em> Но потом поняла, что Брандт боялся не этого.</p>
<p>– Какого черта ты лезешь в самое пекло? Мало тебе сломанных ребер? А если бы и шею сломали? Сколько можно, я не понимаю, сколько еще!</p>
<p>– Но не сломали же, – пожал плечами Итен. – Может быть, мы уже перейдем к обсуждению вопроса, почему Эрика Слоан, советник министра внутренней безопасности, пытается меня подставить?</p>
<p>– Нет, не перейдем! – рявкнул Брандт. – Я не прошу тебя отчитываться за каждый свой шаг, это бессмысленно, но драка с первыми встречными в баре? Которую еще и на видео записали, и в интернет выложили? Разумеется, ты обнаружил слежку, но ничего не рассказал про остальное!</p>
<p>– А зачем? – Итен пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Да потому что существует протокол!.. Всегда существовал, вот только ты почему-то настойчиво его игнорируешь!</p>
<p>– Не обращай на них внимания, – негромко посоветовал Лютер. Ильза даже не поняла, когда он подошел – для своего роста и комплекции двигался Стикелл неожиданно тихо. – Сколько помню, эти двое постоянно ругаются.</p>
<p>– Это уже традиция, – пробормотал Бенджи, собирая оборудование со стола. – Брандт постоянно чем-то недоволен.</p>
<p>– …И всегда игнорировал, с самого начала, а, между прочим, я все слышу, Бенджи, и если бы ты тоже был в Сербии, так бы не говорил!</p>
<p>– Я был в Дубае! И в Лондоне тоже был! – огрызнулся тот.</p>
<p>– Опять спорят? – Джейн вручила Лютеру коробку с пиццей и большой бумажный пакет – судя по запаху, с китайской едой. Ильза только сейчас почувствовала, как проголодалась. – Привет, Уилл. Очередная дискуссия «Как мы чуть не потеряли Итена и что сделать в следующий раз, чтобы такого не повторилось»?</p>
<p>– Ты слишком умная, Картер, – проговорил тот сухо и зло, но потянулся обнять Джейн и добавил уже совсем другим тоном. – Ну вот, вся банда в сборе.</p>
<p>– Спорим, тебе без нас было скучно? – с вызовом заявил Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Ничего подобного! – слишком быстро отозвался Брандт. – И в особенности я не скучал по неприятностям, которые ходят по пятам за ним! – он ткнул пальцем в Итена. – Я понятия не имею, что вы не поделили со Слоан. Ханли пытался выяснить, зачем она послала своего агента, но вернулся злющий после разговора с ней и объявил, что IMF под угрозой расформирования. В который уже раз?</p>
<p>– Не после того, как ты вернешь плутоний.</p>
<p>Ильза моргнула, повернулась к Итену.</p>
<p>– Я думала, ты сказал Уокеру…</p>
<p>– Что плутоний вернется в ЦРУ, – он вдруг ухмыльнулся. – Так и будет.</p>
<p>– Итен, прости, я очень старалась, – сказала Джейн, – но он почувствовал, что я веду его, и скинул хвост весьма технично!</p>
<p>– Что теперь? – Лютер потянулся за пиццей. – Будем пробовать еще один маячок? Только мне кажется, это бесполезно…</p>
<p>– Не-а, – Итен помотал головой, вручил Ильзе картонную коробочку с лапшей, мимоходом поинтересовался. – Индейка и овощи, я правильно запомнил?.. Честно говоря, я и не надеялся, что ты сможешь выяснить, где он обитает – прости, Джейн.</p>
<p>– Ничего страшного, – отмахнулась Картер. – Это было даже… любопытно.</p>
<p>– То, что Уокеру удалось как-то оторваться от тебя, только доказывает – он играет в какую-то игру.</p>
<p>До сих пор Ильза молчала, пытаясь как-то переварить и смириться с мыслью, что Итен запомнил, какую еду она любит, но тут не выдержала:</p>
<p>– А может быть, он и есть Джон Ларк! Никто из вас об этом не думал, нет? Да, знаю, звучит безумно…</p>
<p>– Я думал.</p>
<p>Ну разумеется, Итен.</p>
<p>Они снова пересеклись взглядами, вот только на сей раз задержались дольше, потому что никто не хотел сдаваться первым.</p>
<p>Почему Хант не делится с ней своими идеями? Не доверяет или не хочет, пока хорошенько все не проверит? Осторожничает или пытается оградить? О-о-о, Ильза снова разозлилась. Да что же происходит?</p>
<p>– Это было бы просто блестяще, – буркнул Брандт. – Докаж<em>и</em>те это – и Слоан приползет извиняться перед Ханли и всем управлением.</p>
<p>– О, а так можно? – с набитым ртом поинтересовался Бенджи. – Я хочу на это посмотреть!</p>
<p>– Мы бы все не отказались, – сообщила Джейн из угла.</p>
<p>– Это, конечно, не точно, – сдал назад Итен, – но у меня тоже есть кое-какие подозрения.</p>
<p>– Нет, – Брандт внезапно сообразил, что только что ляпнул, – нет, ни в коем случае! «Докажите» – это вовсе не приказ был! Не смей ничего предпринимать! Итен!..</p>
<p>Ильза сделала вид, что лапша с индейкой интересует ее больше всего происходящего вокруг. Интересно, Итен запомнил все потому, что она ему нравится, или потому, что он иначе не умеет?</p>
<p>А сейчас нет-нет и посматривал на нее, пока кивал в такт очередным нотациям Брандта: она все еще не до конца поверила, что офисная крыса и этот оперативник в черной водолазке – один и тот же человек. И что он, кажется, не на шутку перепугался из-за Итена.</p>
<p>– Мы вместе с этим справимся, – сказала Ильза и осеклась.</p>
<p>Вот так, наверное, и гибнут шпионы. Кажется, что все нормально, а ты уже висишь над пропастью. Без страховки и поддержки, и пропасть эта – совсем не такая, что казалась издалека. Гораздо глубже и страшнее.</p>
<p>– Я имела в виду – все вместе, – удивительно, даже голос не дрогнул. – Нужно сделать так, чтобы Джон Ларк, кем бы он ни был, сам к нам пришел.</p>
<p>– Да ты еще хуже, чем он, – обреченно бросил Брандт и потер лицо рукой. Конечно, он имел в виду Ханта. – Откуда такие сумасшедшие идеи?</p>
<p>– Знаю! – вдруг объявил Итен, не давая Ильзе времени напомнить главному аналитику, что она, вообще-то, провела полтора года бок о бок с Соломоном Лэйном. Может, и не стоило лишний раз об этом говорить, но – что случилось, то случилось. – Ларку нужны чертежи!</p>
<p>– Какие чертежи? – быстро спросил Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Чертежи бомбы, для которой нужен плутоний.</p>
<p>– А Уокер считает, что в ЦРУ чертежи так и не попали, – медленно проговорила Джейн.</p>
<p>– Именно! – Итен оглядел их всех по очереди, будто пытаясь понять, нужно ли объяснять дальше, или и так все ясно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Ты хочешь поймать Джона Ларка, используя чертежи как наживку, – сказал Уилл таким тоном, будто идеи хуже никогда не слышал. Ерунда полная, Итен мог еще парочку гораздо более бредовых сгенерировать, но удержался, смолчал.</p>
<p>– Отличная мысль, – проговорил Бенджи. Отложил палочки, которыми ел лапшу, и потянулся к смартфону. – Мы могли бы сделать копии, как для Хендрикса…</p>
<p>– Нет, – резко сказала Джейн. – Нельзя так больше рисковать!</p>
<p>– Но плутоний у нас…</p>
<p>– Все равно нет, Бенджи!</p>
<p>И она права, конечно же. Итену рисковать тоже не хотелось, поэтому с чертежами придется что-то другое придумать.</p>
<p>– Надо посвятить Уокера в наши планы.</p>
<p>Все повернулись к Ильзе – удивленные, шокированные, возмущенные. А что она хотела, такие заявления без подготовки выдавать! Итен сразу сообразил, что под этим кроется, но все равно решил подождать объяснений.</p>
<p>– Завтра он все равно появится, – признала как неизбежное, правильно, – и для начала мы посмотрим на его реакцию.</p>
<p>Итен мог уже сейчас все им рассказать про реакцию Уокера. В горле запершило, он потянулся за бутылкой с водой.</p>
<p>Нет, не боится. С чего бы вдруг? Но надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не рассматривать Уокера как серьезного противника, а Итен не идиот, это точно. Уокер схватил его за горло и поднял одной рукой, и это было… неприятно.</p>
<p>Хреново это было, хоть себе-то сознайся. Чувствовать себя беззащитным перед кем-то настолько сильнее, трепыхаться беспомощно, пока в глазах темнеет и воздух заканчивается – он такое уже недавно проходил. И повторять ой как не хочется.</p>
<p>– …Объясним ему, что хотим привлечь внимание Джона Ларка, помахав чертежами у того под носом, – рассказывала Ильза. Все смотрели на нее, пока Итен пытался вернуться в настоящее из темного подвала. Руки опять заныли – плечи и запястья, ничего нового, и живот еще скрутило. Только не возвращаться туда. Ни за что.</p>
<p>Итен положил недоеденный кусок пиццы, выпрямился, сжал зубы. Поймал вопросительный взгляд Ильзы и подхватил на полуслове, легко подстраиваясь под ее тон:</p>
<p>– …Послушаем, что он предложит, и тогда будем действовать по обстоятельствам.</p>
<p>– Ты понимаешь, что времени у нас останется в обрез? – спросил Лютер.</p>
<p>Джейн пожала плечами, потом предположила:</p>
<p>– Вертолет, наверное, опять понадобится?</p>
<p>– Если этот ублюдок без труда находит все маячки, то бессмысленно и пытаться… – Бенджи задумчиво смотрел на экран.</p>
<p>– Тогда мы будем все время рядом с ним, – кивнула Ильза. – Это единственный вариант.</p>
<p>– При условии, что Август Уокер – действительно лидер Апостолов, а не агент ЦРУ, который проводит внутреннее расследование по приказу министра! – в отчаянье воскликнул Брандт.</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами. Боль отпускала с каждой секундой, дышать становилось легче.</p>
<p>– Ну, тогда мы извинимся.</p>
<p>Кажется, Уилл не поверил. Смотрел он подозрительно, а потом и вообще пробормотал:</p>
<p>– Итен, на два слова, – и вышел в соседнюю комнату.</p>
<p>Ладно. Пришлось идти.</p>
<p>– Чего тебе?</p>
<p>Без группы Брандт внезапно растерял всю свою наглость, опустил глаза и неожиданно мягко поинтересовался:</p>
<p>– У тебя все в порядке?</p>
<p>А-а-а. Итен как-то подзабыл, что надо и такого ждать. Надеялся, что Уилла в Белграде попустило. Наверное, если бы на его месте была Линдс, Итен бы сам места не находил. Эта мысль была противной, она тоже ныла не хуже плеч и запястий.</p>
<p>– У меня все хорошо, – честно ответил ему Итен.</p>
<p>И на самом деле все было гораздо лучше, чем он себе мог представить. Если Уилл соображает, то не отберет эту миссию – где Джон Ларк, чертежи, плутоний и странный агент ЦРУ Август Уокер, которому очень хочется пристрелить Итена, но – «ничего личного». И Ильзу тоже – убить, подставить, что ему Ильза сделала?</p>
<p>А потом, сам собой, пришел ответ – Ильза убила Лэйна. Поэтому, разумеется, его последователи не в восторге и жаждут крови.</p>
<p>Ух ты.</p>
<p>Итен так увлекся, что прослушал начало фразы.</p>
<p>– …врач сказал – полный покой!</p>
<p>– Что, прости? Повтори еще раз, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Или нет, стоп, лучше не надо, он все понял, раскаялся и пообещает… м-м-м, сейчас пообещает что-нибудь значительное и важное.</p>
<p>Брандт приготовился. Сложил руки на груди, смотрел сощурившись и вообще выглядел так, будто видит Итена насквозь. Ну как такому соврать?</p>
<p>– Честное слово, хватит изображать курицу-наседку!</p>
<p>– Ты был весь в крови, – припечатал Уилл, – и дрожал.</p>
<p>Ну, от истощения такое случается. И потом – болевой шок. Итен только открыл рот, чтобы напомнить про это, но Брандт снова заговорил.</p>
<p>– И список твоих повреждений занял полторы страницы! Мелким шрифтом!</p>
<p>– Серьезно, Уилл…</p>
<p>– И это без психологической экспертизы, – прошипел тот. – Что ты теперь скажешь? Мне нужно отстранить тебя и запереть, чтобы ты не причинил вреда себе и окружающим. И я говорил Ханли, когда он со мной советовался, я честно признался, что понятия не имею, как ты себя поведешь, если к твоему обычному безумию еще и посттравматическое расстройство прибавится!</p>
<p>Итен выдохнул.</p>
<p>– Уилл, у меня была паническая атака.</p>
<p>Тот вытаращил глаза и молча ждал продолжения.</p>
<p>– Пару дней назад, – неохотно признался Итен. Слова не хотели складываться в предложения, приходилось их практически выталкивать изо рта. – После музея. Ильза оказалась рядом, и она… помогла.</p>
<p>Она напомнила ему, как дышать. Объяснила, что знает о таких вещах не понаслышке, и Итен почему-то сразу поверил.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, почему это произошло. Я боюсь, что не смогу спасти кого-то, кто окажется слишком близко, и это пугает больше всего на свете. А после Сербии… – он сглотнул плотный комок. Говорить, надо продолжать говорить, не останавливаться. Как тогда, с Ильзой. – Иногда мне кажется, что это была жертва, которую никто не оценил. То есть, конечно, Линдси знает, ты знаешь и Ханли, все остальные тоже в курсе, но от этого вашего знания мне ни хрена не легче.</p>
<p>– Слава богу, – с чувством сказал Брандт. – Ты, оказывается, нормальный!</p>
<p>Итен хотел обидеться, но потом передумал.</p>
<p>– Я не представляю, как ты пережил эту херню, – продолжил Уилл, – но я бы точно не смог.</p>
<p>– Вот поэтому ты и не работаешь в поле, – этот разговор хотелось побыстрее закончить, и Итен двинулся к двери, но Брандт заступил ему дорогу, ухватил за плечо. Они оба одновременно глянули вниз, и Уилл торопливо отдернул руку.</p>
<p>– Прости.</p>
<p>– Хватит извиняться, а? Меня изнасиловали, это не заразно.</p>
<p>Отлично, он придумал шутку со словом «изнасиловать», и она не вышла натужной. Брандт, правда, побледнел, что смотрелось весьма гармонично с окружающими стенами, но не особенно его красило. Брандт вообще выглядел так, будто не спал, не ел, и периодически заливался алкоголем все две недели, пока они не виделись. Синяки под глазами у него были впечатляющие.</p>
<p>– Нет, это ты меня прости, – на этот раз пришел черед Итена извиняться. Он не хотел обижать Брандта, но все равно обидел – может, это защитная реакция такая? Причинять боль всем вокруг после того, как ему самому причинили боль? Ударить в ответ даже тех, кто вовсе не виноват?</p>
<p>– Ты идиот, – беззлобно буркнул тот. – Я бы тебе врезал, Итен, честное слово, не знаю, почему до сих пор сдерживаюсь…</p>
<p>– Потому что я слишком дорого стою? А еще потому, что меня и так уже слишком часто бьют? И, вынужден напомнить: последние пять раз, когда мы тренировались, это я уложил тебя на обе лопатки, а не наоборот!</p>
<p>Брандт тяжело вздохнул. Наверное, ему очень хотелось глаза закатывать, орать и ногами топать, но он сдерживался огромным усилием воли.</p>
<p>– Уилл, все нормально, – попытался успокоить Итен. Протянул руку открытой ладонью вверх. – Ты можешь прикасаться ко мне, все в порядке. Я не собираюсь биться в истерике или что-то еще в этом духе.</p>
<p>Ильза же прикасалась? Он позволил ей, подпустил ближе, чем кого бы то ни было после Джулии – добровольно и потому, что ему самому хотелось. Итен поцеловал Ильзу и не отказался бы повторить еще пару раз. Или не пару.</p>
<p>Брандт схватил его руку, сжал. Потом неохотно произнес:</p>
<p>– Я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили, и особенно я не хочу, чтобы тебя убил наш агент.</p>
<p>Это он про Уокера, ясное дело. А все остальное, значит, уже решено.</p>
<p>– Отвези плутоний в Вашингтон, – распорядился Итен. – Скажи, что сам его достал, меня и команду не упоминай.</p>
<p>Брандт нахмурился, открыл рот, но Итен не дал ему ни слова сказать.</p>
<p>– Если кто-то хочет завалить IMF, то первыми под ударом окажетесь вы с Ханли и Ильза. Нет, замолчи и выслушай меня. Я бы отправил Ильзу с тобой, но она откажется. Поэтому мы останемся здесь и попробуем не… не облажаться.</p>
<p>– Эвфемизм так себе, – слабым голосом произнес Уилл.</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Ну, какой есть. Если Уокер действительно двойной агент, то мы притащим его министру и выбьем уважение к отряду. Если нет – что ж, мы все извинимся и поймаем настоящего Джона Ларка. Вот и все.</p>
<p>– Когда ты это говоришь, выглядит проще простого. Но на деле…</p>
<p>– …на деле я разберусь, – закончил вместо него Итен. – Мы с Ильзой. Вы же ее сюда не старые дела послали изучать?</p>
<p>Уилл угрюмо промолчал. Вот так-то.</p>
<p>Особого удовлетворения Итен не испытывал, но все равно, считай, – поговорили, разобрались. Словно бы еще какой-то кусочек жизни стал на место. Интересно, сколько еще осталось таких кусочков, долго их еще собирать теперь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Дом, милый дом. Ильза чуть не прослезилась, когда увидела, до чего ж он уютный и чистый. Пусть и скомпрометированный дальше некуда, и под наблюдением – очень хотелось припаркованному у дома соседей автомобилю рукой помахать, но сдержалась.</p>
<p>Первым делом она направилась в душ: смыть силиконовую пленку с рук, а пыль – с волос и кожи. События бесконечного дня из памяти вымываться не желали, и с этим Ильзе пришлось смириться. Она хотя бы уговорила себя как-то забыть о том, что предстояло завтра, и сосредоточилась на вещах более приятных: горячей воде, удовольствии от проделанной работы, которая – чудом! – прошла по плану и завершилась благополучно. Нет никакого смысла спрашивать Ханта, чем он руководствовался, пытаться анализировать, строить догадки.</p>
<p>Ильза завернулась в халат и придирчиво изучила свое отражение в зеркале. Царапина от осколка, полученная вчера, более-менее затянулась – удачно, что под волосами почти не видно. Лицо на месте, глаза не красные. Даже плечо и то не болит! Как бы уговорить Итена опять массаж ей сделать?.. И желательно всего тела.</p>
<p>Все новые знакомые, оказывается, были полны сюрпризов. Один чертов аналитик чего стоил! Джейн ей скорее нравилась своей открытостью – эта точно не станет скрывать чувств, просто подойдет поближе и воткнет нож в бок. Просто и понятно. Бенджи… ну, с Бенджи поначалу все было сложно, и потом тоже: он перескакивал с одного на другое, мешал важное со случайным и болтал без умолку. Ильзе он представлялся большим ребенком, непредсказуемым и от этого опасным. И, наконец, Лютер. В отличие от Бенджи говорил он редко и по делу, но казалось, Итен если к кому и прислушивается, так это именно к нему.</p>
<p>Ильза поняла, что не заснет. Переоделась в домашнюю одежду и отправилась на кухню – заваривать чай.</p>
<p>И, разумеется, обнаружила там Итена.</p>
<p>– Привет, – он с надеждой выглянул из-за ноутбука.</p>
<p>– Отчет?</p>
<p>– Да, Уилл напомнил… надо хоть как-то его дописать.</p>
<p>– Этот ваш Уилл, – зацепилась Ильза, – ты мог бы и предупредить!</p>
<p>– О чем? – Итен воспользовался шансом, закрыл крышку ноутбука и отодвинул подальше. Судя по его невеселому виду, отчет продвинулся еще на пару страниц, но перерыв нужно было сделать немедленно.</p>
<p>– О том, что он не только занудный мужик с противным голосом! – воскликнула она и стукнула чашкой об стол. – Ладно, я была уверена, что Итен Хант – чокнутый псих, у которого напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, и вскоре в этом убедилась! Но когда эта канцелярская крыса в одиночку перебила с десяток вооруженных охранников, я, мягко говоря, была в шоке!</p>
<p>– Их было всего семь, а вовсе не десяток!.. А на первой миссии, когда мы работали вместе с Брандтом, то чуть не подрались, – серьезно заявил Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза покачала головой и начала отмерять заварку. Хотела попросить, чтобы он рассказал подробней про эту первую миссию, про команду в целом и про каждого по отдельности. Про близкого друга – тире – профессиональную воровку. Вот про нее – особенно. Кем она была? Как они с Итеном познакомились, долго ли были вместе? И что случилось потом?</p>
<p>Но вместо этого спросила:</p>
<p>– Будешь чай?</p>
<p>– Нет, – он покачал головой. И поинтересовался после паузы. – Твоя мама действительно научила тебя его готовить?</p>
<p>Ильза почувствовала, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбку.</p>
<p>– Заваривать. И да, в моей настоящей британской семье чай пили по расписанию.</p>
<p>– А что еще в твоей настоящей британской семье делали по расписанию?</p>
<p>Детей. Она проглотила ответ, который так и рвался на язык, и попыталась отыскать другой, не настолько злой и честный.</p>
<p>– Просто интересно, – сдал назад Хант, и когда она повернулась, поднял руки вверх. – Я, короче, вырос на ферме в Висконсине!</p>
<p>Ильза едва не рассмеялась. Это «короче» и нарочито растянутые гласные сразу придали речи особый колорит. Его обычный говор был лишен акцента – так сразу и не скажешь, из какой части страны родом. Вырос на ферме, подумать только! Итен тоже улыбнулся – попалась! Теперь не отвертится, придется рассказать о себе хоть немного!</p>
<p>– Моя семья была настолько классической, насколько ты себе можешь представить. Состоятельные, соблюдающие традиции, с кучей родственников и правил для каждого случая. Слышал шуточки про британцев? Это все реальность. Я в ней выросла.</p>
<p>– Сочувствую, – искренне сказал Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула, сделала глоток чая.</p>
<p>– Не знаю, как там они. Мы обмениваемся сообщениями три раза в год, и этого предостаточно.</p>
<p>Он молча смотрел на нее, и Ильзу это вполне устраивало. Не осуждал, не задавал больше вопросов, не пытался делать какие-то выводы.</p>
<p> – А как Висконсин?</p>
<p>– После смерти матери я там не был ни разу.</p>
<p>Ох. Ладно. Ильза сочувственно поморщилась.</p>
<p>– Ты отлично справилась сегодня, – перевел разговор Итен, почувствовав ее замешательство. – Я думал, ты меня убьешь, когда Джейн вытащила маску. Я, практически, уже приготовился…</p>
<p>– Ты мог взять Джейн, а меня отправить следить за Уокером, – перебила Ильза. – Мы бы справились одинаково, мне кажется.</p>
<p>Итен опустил взгляд, посмотрел куда-то в сторону, за плечо Ильзе. Не хотел, чтобы она лишний раз сталкивалась с Уокером? Но в особняке Вдовы было гораздо опасней… Или нет? Кажется, чем больше Ильза думала, тем сильнее начинала запутываться во всем этом.</p>
<p>– Мы все оказались на своих местах, – он пожал плечами, будто говоря – какая разница? – К тому же, я был уверен, что Брандт не выдержит и примчится рано или поздно.</p>
<p>– Похоже, он заботится о тебе.</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул, прикрыл глаза. Потом потер лицо рукой и неожиданно зевнул.</p>
<p>– Ой, прости. Это было невежливо.</p>
<p>– Иди спать. Я сама ужасно устала, допью чай и лягу, – она покачала чашкой, которую держала в руке.</p>
<p>– Ну, если ты разрешаешь… – Итен сполз с табурета, но уходить не спешил, стоял рядом и ухмылялся.</p>
<p>– Иди-иди, – Ильза тоже поднялась с места и легонько подтолкнула его в грудь. – Похоже, завтра скучать не придется.</p>
<p>– Да, времени все меньше, – ей показалось, или он действительно проговорил это с сожалением?</p>
<p>Времени у них, считай, совсем нет – три дня или четыре, они мигом пролетят, и дом этот остается только в воспоминаниях. Посиделки на кухне, диван в гостиной, совместные приемы пищи, их неумелые попытки приготовить что-то вместе…</p>
<p>Поцелуй этот утренний. Ошибка или нет? Не стоило, наверное… останавливаться.</p>
<p>Итен медленно развернулся и направился в свою комнату, так что Ильза догнала его почти в холле.</p>
<p>– Итен, стой!</p>
<p>Он будто ждал, повернулся сразу же и вопросительно вскинул брови. Утром Итен уже сделал свой ход, Ильзе показалось – господи, только бы не ошибиться! – что теперь он ждет ответного движения.</p>
<p>– Останови меня, если это будет слишком, – пробормотала она и потянулась к нему. Медленно, сама до конца не осознавая, что делает. Расстояние между ними будто расширилось, тянулось и тянулось, длилось нескончаемо, но вот Ильза тронула губами его губы, и Итен открыл рот, целуя ее в ответ.</p>
<p>Оказалось, все было так просто.</p>
<p>Теплота его губ, прикосновение языка, легкий запах мыла, к которому Ильза уже привыкла. Она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь этому мгновению, осознала с изумлением и восторгом: они целовались. Не пытаясь что-то успеть, доказать или утвердить, но исследуя и открывая друг друга. Трогали осторожно, проверяя границы.</p>
<p>Ильза не выдержала первая – коленки задрожали. Откинулась назад, к стене – и когда это они оказались возле стены? – положила руки Итену на плечи. Не увидела, а скорее ощутила, что одной рукой он опирается на ту же стену возле самого лица Ильзы, а вот вторая его рука выделывает что-то восхитительное под ее свитером.</p>
<p>Он пробежался кончиками пальцев по ее боку, тронул край короткого топа под грудью. Снова вернулся вниз, на живот, накрыл горячей ладонью, погладил и опять поднялся вверх, поднырнул пальцами под топ и коснулся большим пальцем соска. Ильза выгнулась от прикосновения, застонала ему в рот – только не останавливайся, продолжай! – и тут же почувствовала твердое бедро Итена между своих ног. Она вздрогнула всем телом, вцепилась ему в плечи и стиснула собственные бедра.</p>
<p>Это было так много, и все же недостаточно – целовать его, ощущать его руку на своей груди, тереться об него – пусть их и разделяли несколько слоев одежды, но жар разливался у нее между ног, нарастал возбуждением.</p>
<p>Ильза боялась открыть глаза. А вдруг все исчезнет? В голове стало так пусто и легко, и она уцепилась за это ощущение, желая продлить его как можно дольше.</p>
<p>Итен оторвался от ее губ, скользнул по щеке на шею, покрывая поцелуями каждый дюйм кожи. Сначала едва касался ртом, потом чуть надавливал, пробовал языком и тут же перемещался на новое место. Кожу Ильзы, влажную от его слюны, щекотало прохладой.</p>
<p>Он отметил поцелуями ее ключицу и остановился на миг, будто разглядывал что-то, а потом продолжил.</p>
<p>– Что ты… – выдохнула Ильза, – делаешь?..</p>
<p>– Считаю веснушки, – серьезно отозвался Итен.</p>
<p>Она беззвучно расхохоталась, запрокинула голову, предоставляя ему больше пространства для исследований. Итен двинул коленом, практически усаживая Ильзу себе на ногу, и она снова не удержалась от стона. Вцепилась в ворот его толстовки, чтобы не распускать руки – уцелевшей памятью в сознании билась мысль о том утреннем прикосновении, которое моментально разрушило все.</p>
<p>Но если бы он не хотел – оттолкнул бы? Вежливо, как всегда, спокойно и аккуратно.</p>
<p>Ильза открыла глаза.</p>
<p>Итен ведь и не хотел. Их бедра соприкасались так близко, так тесно, но только сейчас она поняла: он не возбужден. Ошибки быть не могло – под свободными спортивными штанами почувствовать его было несложно. И исправить ситуацию, наверное, тоже: всего лишь опустить руку на нужное место, чуть погладить, чуть потереть. Или соскользнуть самой вниз, обхватить губами.</p>
<p>Нет, так не пойдет.</p>
<p>– Итен. Итен… – повторила она громче, сжала пальцами его плечи.</p>
<p>– М-м-хм?</p>
<p>От этого звука Ильза чуть не растеряла всю свою недавнюю решимость. И рука его на груди заставила засомневаться – а может, показалось? Может, засунуть поглубже совесть и здравый смысл и насладиться тем, что он ей предлагает?</p>
<p>– Итен… – собственный голос показался жалким мяуканьем. Нет, надо прекратить, пока не стало слишком поздно. – Итен, стой.</p>
<p>Он замер от прямого приказа, пусть губы по-прежнему касались кожи, а ладонь нежно обхватывала грудь. Сущая пытка!</p>
<p>– Я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, – выдавила Ильза. Зажмурилась, проклиная свою неловкость, неуклюжие слова, которые падали с языка. – Давай сделаем это иначе. Мы еще не готовы, оба.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Итен по-прежнему оставался неподвижным. Потом шумно выдохнул и уткнулся лицом Ильзе в волосы. Опустил правую руку, ту, которой ласкал ей грудь, отодвинул колено – пока ее тело беззвучно вопило: задержи его! Останови! Не дай ему исчезнуть и оставить тебя в одиночестве!</p>
<p>Ильза сжала зубы. Провела рукой по затылку Итена, пытаясь запомнить хоть что-то, унести с собой, как трофей. На тот случай, если это – и все, что между ними случится.</p>
<p>– Ты абсолютно права, Ильза, – хриплым, бесцветным каким-то голосом произнес Итен. – Не стоит торопиться.</p>
<p>Он сделал глубокий вдох, будто пытался надышаться перед тем, как нырнуть в воду. Но не уходил, так и стоял, уложив голову Ильзе на плечо.</p>
<p>Она знала, что права. Но никогда еще от этого не было так больно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. День 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уокер был обманчиво спокоен. Поздоровался, попросил кофе, даже улыбнулся Ильзе – вот только улыбка была фальшивая, непонятно для чего предназначенная. Понравиться хочет? Так вроде бы уже поздно. Она с самого начала не горела желанием с ним общаться и сейчас ничего не изменилось.</p>
<p>А потом, конечно же, началось.</p>
<p>– Итен, где плутоний?</p>
<p>– В ЦРУ, как я и обещал, – Хант прислонился к столу, руки на груди сложил. – Помощник министра уже в курсе, насколько я знаю.</p>
<p>Он разговаривал утром по телефону, Ильза слышала краем уха – точнее, Итен позволил ей услышать. И понять, что Брандт не только успешно доставил груз на место назначения, но и успел Слоан отчитаться.</p>
<p>Уокер недобро сощурился.</p>
<p>– Итен, мы договаривались, что ты передашь плутоний мне.</p>
<p>– Не-а, – легкомысленно протянул тот. Сердце у Ильзы сжалось – опять дразнит, провоцирует, нарывается на драку. – Мы договаривались, что я верну плутоний в Управление. Я ни разу не произнес, что отдам его тебе, Август. Ты не доверяешь мне. Извини, но я тоже отказываюсь тебе доверять…</p>
<p>Все произошло слишком быстро: от первого удара Итен ускользнул легко, будто заранее готовился. Поднырнул под руку Уокера, но отвечать не спешил – и тот воспользовался моментом, не стал размениваться на честную драку. Заехал локтем в живот, швырнул Итена в стену, занес кулак – а Ильза уже направила пистолет ему в голову. Позвала обманчиво ласковым голосом:</p>
<p>– Уокер. На твоем месте я бы не стала этого делать.</p>
<p>Он замер, покосился на Ильзу с раздражением. Гадал, наверное, как она так быстро пистолет достала. Надо сказать спасибо Итену – его паранойя была полезной. На то, чтобы протянуть руку под столешницу и выхватить приготовленный ствол, ушло полсекунды. И еще столько же – чтобы предохранитель отщелкнуть. Шутить Ильза не собиралась.</p>
<p>– Опусти руки и сделай шаг назад.</p>
<p>– У тебя так скоро в привычку войдет, – обыденным тоном отозвался Уокер. – Но ты неверную сторону выбрала, Фауст.</p>
<p>– Да ну? – сухо удивилась Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен внимательно смотрел на Уокера и будто совсем не волновался. Нет, он был абсолютно спокоен – даже чересчур, на взгляд Ильзы.</p>
<p>– Мы работаем над одним делом – пытаемся не допустить худшего, – Итен пожал плечами и вывернулся из захвата, отступил чуть в сторону. – Так к чему здесь разговор о правильной стороне?</p>
<p>– Ты утянешь на дно всех, кто тебя защищает, – после паузы сообщил Уокер. Было видно, что он изо всех сил пытался справиться с яростью, но получалось плохо. – Всех, кто выгораживает твою никчемную шкуру, упрашивает – это же Хант! Давайте дадим ему еще один шанс! После этой отвратительной истории в Белграде они должны были посадить тебя под замок, а вместо этого выдали такую же мутную помощницу и послали на все четыре стороны!</p>
<p>Ильза перехватила пистолет поудобней. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль: хотя бы Уокер быстрее ушел. Убрался из дома, оставил их одних.</p>
<p>Итен слушал молча – интересно, чего ему это стоило, – и время от времени поглядывал на Ильзу. Но мог бы не отвлекаться: она и так понимала, что нужно потерпеть, дать Уокеру возможность высказаться, проявить себя.</p>
<p>– Очень удобно быть тобой, Итен, – выплюнул в конце концов Уокер. – Медицинские отчеты после задания засекречены: вроде бы и пытали, но никаких доказательств нет!</p>
<p>– А какие доказательства тебя бы устроили? – Итен смотрел недоверчиво, с каким-то злым весельем. – Я просто пытаюсь понять, что…</p>
<p>– По-моему, ты пытаешься построить собственный Синдикат под прикрытием сверху, – перебил Уокер. Ильза фыркнула в голос – до того это звучало нелепо! Он глянул на нее, засунул руки в карманы и криво улыбнулся. – А что смешного, мисс Фауст? Теперь в его распоряжении и чертежи, и плутоний!</p>
<p>– В распоряжении ЦРУ, – уточнил Итен.</p>
<p>– IMF, если быть точным, – выплюнул Уокер.</p>
<p>Вот оно что. Все шло настолько по тому сценарию, который нарисовал вчера Итен, что даже немного противно. Не считая попытки вытащить на поверхность историю в Сербии, которая Уокеру никак не давала покоя, все было достаточно предсказуемо.</p>
<p>– Может, все-таки пистолет опустите, мисс Фауст? – обратился к ней Уокер. Снова начал называть по фамилии – что ж, Ильза не могла решить, было это хуже или лучше, чем слышать от него собственное имя. Похоже было, что Август Уокер бесил ее целиком и полностью, с ног до головы, и без всякой перспективы на улучшение в будущем. Как было поначалу с Итеном. Потом, правда, перспективы весьма быстро наметились.</p>
<p>Она покосилась на Ханта – Уокер толкнул его довольно сильно, но по лицу Итена невозможно было ничего прочитать. Ильза очень понадеялась, что его сломанные ребра не пострадали в очередной раз.</p>
<p>– Я вам не враг, поверьте, – продолжал увещевать Уокер. – Очень даже наоборот: я пытаюсь помочь!</p>
<p>Ильза опустила руку – но не потому, что агент ее убедил. Пусть думает, что она ему сделала одолжение!</p>
<p>– Я все еще не могу понять, чем Итен заслужил вашу преданность, – задумчиво произнес Уокер, переводя взгляд с нее на Итена.</p>
<p>– Все дело в моей невероятной харизме, – без улыбки сообщил тот. – Если мы закончили с личными делами, то перейдем…</p>
<p>– Вот черт, вы же спите вместе! – Уокер, похоже, просто не мог прожить пять минут спокойно, чтобы кого-нибудь не перебить. До Ильзы не сразу дошло – обвинение было настолько смехотворным, что поначалу она пропустила его мимо ушей. – Ох, наконец я это понял! Чтобы так защищать кого-то, нужно либо регулярно получать от него кучу денег, либо спать с ним!</p>
<p>Внутри у Ильзы поднималась горячая, слепящая пелена ярости. Уокер забыл о третьем варианте: кто-то мог отдать такой приказ. Как сделал в свое время Эттли – и она защищала Лэйна даже тогда, когда больше всего хотелось пустить ему пулю в лоб.</p>
<p>– Я тебе очень сочувствую, Уокер, – сказала Ильза и отошла подальше.</p>
<p>– И давно это продолжается? – он высматривал что-то на их лицах, пытался обнаружить хоть какую-то реакцию. Но Итен и бровью не повел, смотрел вопросительно и ждал продолжения. – А впрочем, нет, ничего не говорите, так даже интереснее! Теперь я все понимаю, это многое объясняет… Нет, с тобой-то все ясно, – он криво ухмыльнулся Итену и повернулся к Ильзе, – а вы, мисс Фауст, меня сильно поразили! Я был уверен, что у вас вкус получше… поразборчивей, что ли.</p>
<p>Ильза прикрыла глаза, длинно выдохнула. Нельзя отвечать ему – все сказанное будет выглядеть как оправдание. И пусть они с Итеном еще не занимались сексом, но – собирались же? Когда-нибудь в обозримом будущем?</p>
<p>Она посмотрела на Итена и увидела у него в глазах то же самое бесконечное терпение, что и прежде.</p>
<p>– Это довольно… неожиданно, – Уокер попробовал слово на вкус, покатал его на языке. – Неожиданно, точно! Но вы должны знать все риски и опасности, которые появляются, когда два агента вступают в интимные отношения!</p>
<p>Интимные отношения. Это звучало так же мерзко, как Ильза себя чувствовала. Два поцелуя, вот и все, что между ними с Итеном было. Гордиться нечем, но и сожалеть тоже – однако Уокер словно вытащил на свет то, что пока принадлежало только им, препарировал и выставил напоказ. Интимные, блядь, отношения.</p>
<p>Ильзе хотелось ругаться. Хотелось вцепиться в эту самодовольную морду, выдрать усы и заставить его проглотить сальную ухмылочку.</p>
<p>Вместо этого она улыбнулась – печально и чуть снисходительно. Открыла рот, чтобы сказать Уокеру, куда ему следует пойти, но Итен ее опередил.</p>
<p>– Это все? – спросил он как ни в чем не бывало. – Ты закончил или хочешь еще что-то добавить?</p>
<p>Уокер окинул Итена уничижительным взглядом.</p>
<p>– Признаться честно, у меня были разные подозрения насчет Сербии. Я даже думал, что… впрочем, неважно, – он покачал головой, скривился. – Выша последняя выходка все перекрыла. Я хотел поделиться с вами информацией о Джоне Ларке, но теперь даже не знаю!</p>
<p>– Помню версию о том, что я и есть Джон Ларк, – заявил Итен.</p>
<p>– Я еще не полностью уверен в обратном, – буркнул тот. – Тут появились кое-какие варианты.</p>
<p>Они все помолчали какое-то время, а потом Ильза не выдержала.</p>
<p>– Нам уже начинать гадать или подождать еще многозначительных пауз и намеков?</p>
<p>Теперь ей тоже достался презрительный взгляд сверху вниз. Что же он здоровый такой, аж противно!</p>
<p>– Двенадцать часов, парк Миллениум, возле монумента, – назначил встречу Уокер. – И это, наверное, будет ваш последний шанс.</p>
<p>– Отлично, тогда там и увидимся! – бодро объявил Итен и помахал рукой. – До скорого!</p>
<p>Ильза поражалась, как ему удается вести себя так беззаботно. Привычка, наверное – ей самой приходилось сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не сорваться на Уокере. Находиться полтора года рядом с Лэйном было там еще испытанием, но она и представить не могла, что найдется человек, который будет раздражать ее примерно так же сильно.</p>
<p>– Что с ним не так? – вслух спросила Ильза, поглядывая на экран системы внешнего наблюдения. Уокер как раз садился в машину.</p>
<p>– Сам задаюсь тем же вопросом, – Итен подпирал стену в холле и выглядел настолько уставшим, насколько Ильза себя ощущала.</p>
<p>– Все нормально? Он тебя ударил… – Ильза подошла ближе, протянула руку, но не коснулась его, памятуя о предыдущем неудачном опыте.</p>
<p>– Ничего такого, что я не могу пережить, – пробормотал Итен, потирая правый бок. И добавил, когда заметил, что она все еще смотрит. – Ерунда, честное слово! А вот то, что он говорит, уже настораживает.</p>
<p>– Уокер не стал проверять, где находится плутоний, – она стояла неподвижно, пока Итен не сдался. Он накрыл ее руку своей, подтянул ближе – на грани объятий, но все еще не рискуя продолжать.</p>
<p>– Потому что он знает правду, – Итен смотрел на нее, но сам в это время находился где-то в другом месте.</p>
<p>Ильза положила руку ему на грудь, прикоснулась так легко, как только было возможно. По крайне мере, в этот раз Итен хотя бы не вздрогнул.</p>
<p>– Мы не обязаны приезжать на встречу, – сказала она без особой надежды. Обнаружить Джона Ларка – заманчиво. Притащить его в ЦРУ, живого или мертвого, завершить это дело раз и навсегда, поставить жирную точку и убедиться, что Лэйн не воскреснет – отказаться от такой миссии вовсе не просто.</p>
<p>– Не обязаны, – вдруг согласился Итен, привлекая Ильзу к себе. Он обхватил ее лицо руками, заглянул в глаза, будто пытаясь прочитать там какие-то ответы на незаданные вопросы.</p>
<p>Конечно, слушать Уокера не обязательно. Они могут остаться здесь: листать старые дела, писать отчет, а потом вернуться в Управление и столкнуться с недоверием и подозрительностью. Ничего не изменится, придется заново доказывать свою полезность, обновлять список принесенных жертв.</p>
<p>Как же надоело.</p>
<p>Но в этом, наверное, и есть – жизнь? Такая, как выпала Ильзе, и вот Итену тоже…</p>
<p>– Никуда не поедем, – тихонько сообщил он, тронул кончиком большого пальца ее нижнюю губу. – Это наверняка ловушка.</p>
<p>– Я в этом уверена, – шепотом отозвалась Ильза. Засомневалась – поцеловать его или нет? Сама вчера говорила – слишком рано, слишком быстро – а сегодня забыла обещание. Только и хочется, что прикасаться к нему, целовать, гладить, ощущать тепло его тела. И еще чтобы он как-то реагировал в ответ, чтобы хотел ее так же сильно.</p>
<p>Итен ее все-таки поцеловал. Не так, как мечталось – прижался губами к щеке, миновав рот, и Ильза едва не застонала от разочарования.</p>
<p>– Послушай, Ильза, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.</p>
<p>А теперь время для серьезного разговора. Но еще не отпускает, не отстраняется – уже хорошо. Или, может быть, это чтобы утешить?</p>
<p>Глупая, глупая Ильза.</p>
<p>Она замерла, вся превратилась в слух.</p>
<p>Итен колебался, и когда начал говорить, то она отчетливо ощутила – боится.</p>
<p>– Не хочу, чтобы ты решила, что я пытаюсь как-то самоутвердиться за твой счет, – медленно произнес он. – После всего, что случилось, я не хочу тебя использовать. Не желаю, чтобы ты ощущала себя объектом для удовлетворения чьих-то – моих – потребностей.</p>
<p>Внутри у Ильзы все сжалось, горло перехватило, но она заставила себя слушать. Вместо того чтобы схватить его и закричать что-то бессвязное, выплеснуть всю свою обиду и разочарование, и ярость – она стояла и молча ждала, что Итен скажет дальше. Готовился он, что ли? Заранее репетировал?</p>
<p>– Уокер наговорил целую кучу всякого дерьма, но в одном он прав – ты заслуживаешь чего-то большего, – продолжил Итен. Левой рукой он перебирал ее волосы, касаясь почти невесомо. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты была со мной… – он прерывисто выдохнул, и Ильза ощутила тепло его дыхания на шее. – …из жалости, или еще из-за чего-то подобного. Мне это не нужно. Ты ведь сама знаешь, сама все понимаешь, должна понимать, Ильза.</p>
<p>Как хорошо, что Итен не видел ее в тот момент. В глазах у Ильзы защипало, она открыла рот, стараясь дышать размерено и ровно. Как будто ничего не происходит.</p>
<p>– Ты мне нравишься, – признался Итен после паузы. – Очень нравишься. Так, как уже давно никто не нравился. Но я не хочу все испортить… Причинить тебе боль или обидеть как-то еще, или…</p>
<p>– Итен, – она не выдержала, вскинула руки, потом вспомнила. – Я обниму тебя, ладно?</p>
<p>– Ладно, – в замешательстве отозвался он, и только после этого Ильза обхватила его за шею, прижимаясь всем телом. Он был совсем немного выше нее, и Ильза неожиданно порадовалась этому. Не нужно было тянуться к нему, они и так были на одном уровне.</p>
<p>– Ильза…</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, заткнись! – велела она, но тут же спохватилась. – То есть нет, ты можешь говорить что угодно, только дай мне сейчас тоже сказать! Итен, ты просто… ох!</p>
<p>Выразить словами все, что она сейчас чувствовала, было нелегко. Но ему же как-то удалось? А значит, простыми объятиями не отделаешься, придется постараться.</p>
<p>– Ты… черт возьми, Итен! – Ильза всхлипнула. Застонала, стиснула в кулаках его толстовку. – Я могу доверять тебе, и это такое странное ощущение… Мне не нужно притворяться рядом с тобой, я просто говорю, что думаю, и делаю, что должна!.. Я не хочу кого-то еще – я хочу тебя!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Я хочу тебя, – повторила Ильза будто удивленно.</p>
<p>Итен хотел заглянуть ей в глаза, но удержался – для этого нужно было отпустить ее, а он еще был не готов.</p>
<p>Смешно получилось: сам попытался Ильзу оттолкнуть, а вместо этого вцепился в нее, как утопающий в спасательный круг. Ладно, предположим, она сама постаралась: выслушивала все, что Итен ей рассказывал, и не торопилась критиковать, жалеть или рассуждать о том, как поступила бы сама на его месте.</p>
<p>Она была сильной, упрямой, и Итен не мог представить, что будет делать, если через три дня их дороги окончательно разойдутся. Нет, разумеется, он сможет без нее. Как смог без Клэр, без Найи и без Джулии тоже. Вот только вносить Ильзу последним пунктом в этот список отчаянно не хотелось.</p>
<p>Почему именно последним? Он отчего-то даже не сомневался, хотя никогда себя фаталистом не считал.</p>
<p>– Я сказала тебе, что мы еще не готовы, и тут же пожалела об этом, – пробормотала Ильза. – Сразу подумала – а вдруг это и все время, что у нас будет? А мы напрасно тратим его, пытаясь отрицать очевидное.</p>
<p>И вот, к вопросу о фатализме.</p>
<p>– Нет, – Итен погладил ее по волосам, как давно уже хотел. Убедился, что локоны у Ильзы такие же шелковые на ощупь, какими выглядят. – Я все сделаю для того, чтобы ты осталась.</p>
<p>Недаром же Ханли прислал их обоих сюда? Как только выяснил про Лондон, так, наверное, и придумал – или же Брандт ему подсказал. С этого станется.</p>
<p>Но какая уже разница. Ильза была здесь, рядом, и как Итен ни старался, отпустить ее не мог.</p>
<p>Он прижался губами к ее щеке, двинулся вниз, ощущая четкую форму скулы, и вот, наконец, нашел ее рот своим. Ильза подалась вперед, приоткрыла челюсти, осторожно тронула языком его язык.</p>
<p>Целовать ее было все равно, что прыгать с парашютом – восхитительно и возбуждающе. Только вот от высоты у Итена голова никогда не кружилась, а рядом с Ильзой земля из-под ног уходила, разноцветные искры рассыпались под закрытыми веками. Он бы и рад был открыть глаза, но сенсорная перегрузка подступала слишком близко. Ощущать теплоту рта Ильзы, вдыхать ее запах – уже достаточно. Видеть, как подрагивают длинные ресницы, темные у основания и рыжеватые, почти прозрачные на кончиках – гораздо больше. Ее веснушки сводили Итена с ума: он мечтал исследовать их губами, языком, убедиться, что на груди они тоже есть, и на спине тоже, спускаются по плечам на лопатки.</p>
<p>Она оторвалась на мгновение, жадно глотнула воздуха и снова потянулась к Итену. Он ощутил, как ускорился стук ее сердца, грудь прижималась к его груди, близко-близко. Однажды он уже коснулся ее – память об этом моменте отозвалась горячей волной в животе, но Итен не позволил себе такой вольности снова. Ильза же не позволяла: ее руки по-прежнему оставались у него на шее, будто она запретила себе опускаться ниже.</p>
<p>Может быть, и не без оснований. Тот неприятный участок в голове у Итена, где были похоронены все воспоминания о подвале в Белграде, отозвался предупредительным сигналом – нет, вовсе не напрасно.</p>
<p>Ильза застонала – это был прекрасный, чувственный звук, и Итен отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы услышать его снова. Или больше – стать причиной ее стонов.</p>
<p>– Я бы занялась с тобой сексом прямо здесь, это очень плохо? – жалобно поинтересовалась она.</p>
<p>Итену хватило доли секунды, чтобы решить: предложение было весьма заманчивым. Если бы она продолжила говорить, описывая все свои следующие действия, если бы позволила ему сделать все медленно, оставив достаточно времени на осознание настоящего момента, для того, чтобы повторить себе сколько угодно раз – это Ильза, только она и никто другой, и все хорошо…</p>
<p> – Тогда мы точно опоздаем на встречу, – нашел трусливое оправдание Итен. Потому что, ловушка или нет, они должны там быть. А стоит еще сильнее увлечься фантазиями – и точно никуда не успеют.</p>
<p>Ильза недовольно заворчала. Потерлась об него носом, отстранилась. Итен неохотно отпустил ее: чуть припухшие от поцелуев губы, раскрасневшиеся щеки, хитро прищуренные глаза. Оглядел напоследок, чтобы запомнить – растрепанную, разгоряченную, но не удовлетворенную. Извинился перед ней в мыслях и понадеялся, что шанс все исправить еще представится.</p>
<p>Ильза иронично вскинула брови:</p>
<p>– Так что, не я одна?</p>
<p>О чем же она спрашивала? Мозг у Итена лихорадочно заметался, пытаясь сообразить, что за вопрос Ильза задала раньше?</p>
<p>А потом сообразил.</p>
<p>– Нет, – прикоснуться к ее губам еще один, последний раз, было делом двух секунд. – И мы вернемся к этому разговору позже.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Какая у нас стратегия? – Ильза подождала, пока Итен устроится с ней рядом на заднем сиденье такси, и глянула вопросительно. – Этот парк Миллениум, там должно быть достаточно оживленно.</p>
<p>Слишком оживленно, чтобы кто-то попробовал напасть на них среди белого дня. Хотя, наверное, если бы в мыслях у Уокера было что-то подобное, так долго он бы не ждал.</p>
<p>– Ну, – Итен покосился на нее с каким-то злым весельем в глазах, – посмотрим по обстоятельствам – это сойдет за стратегию? На самом деле у меня есть как минимум три предположения, но говорить заранее я тебе не стану.</p>
<p>Как перед всем этим спектаклем в доме Белой Вдовы. На этот раз, правда, подготовки особой не было – Ильза не заметила, чтобы Итен связывался с кем-то из команды. Зато услышала краем уха, как он разговаривает по-русски с каким-то Богданом – всего пару фраз ухватила, а потом Итен закрыл дверь. Вот только русской мафии тут не хватало!</p>
<p>На всякий случай Ильза надела сапоги на устойчивом каблуке, спрятала нож в потайной карман на куртке, а браслет с отмычками – под длинный рукав темно-красного пуловера. Итен одобрительно оглядел ее перед выходом, но ничего не сказал.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – смиренно кивнула она, – пусть будет сюрприз.</p>
<p>Итен продолжал смотреть, оторвавшись от экрана смартфона, с которым не расставался последний час, и Ильза спрятала улыбку. Тихонько пробормотала:</p>
<p>– Не отвлекайся, – только чтобы подразнить его. С недавних пор дразнить Итена Ханта стало гораздо веселее, чем раньше.</p>
<p>И несмотря на это, из головы у нее никак не шли его слова. Она тогда едва не разревелась, позорно сглотнула трудный комок, позволила выступившим слезам засохнуть, едва не пролившись. Никто из ее бывших мужчин не говорил Ильзе ничего подобного. Ни с кем и никогда она не вела разговоров, которые сводились в плоскость «ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше».</p>
<p>Ильза не знала, как к этому относиться. Похоже, они оба были слишком умными для секса без обязательств. Слишком старыми, возможно, слишком поломанными. С одной стороны это слегка разочаровывало, но с другой…</p>
<p>Открывало невероятные перспективы.</p>
<p>Можно ли влюбиться в кого-то за неполные десять дней? Ильза должна была ужаснуться от одной мысли, но вместо этого ощутила какое-то странное тепло внутри. Может быть, с такой жизнью, как у них, десяти дней вполне достаточно.</p>
<p>Она глянула в окно, оценивая расстояние.</p>
<p>– Похоже, Бенджи был прав, – заметил Итен, пряча смартфон в карман куртки. – Пробки в этом городе постоянно!</p>
<p>– Раз уж мы никуда не движемся, можно задать личный вопрос?</p>
<p>Итен склонил голову к плечу, обманчиво расслабленный как обычно.</p>
<p>– Личный, – повторил он за Ильзой. Потом кивнул. – Да, конечно!</p>
<p>Наверное, доверял ей настолько, что не сомневался: спрашивать что-то действительно важное Ильза не станет, когда от водителя такси их отделяет только стеклянная перегородка.</p>
<p>– Твой друг, который научил тебя обращаться с дешифратором. Вы долго были знакомы?</p>
<p>Итен неотрывно смотрел на нее – выражение лица вроде бы и не изменилось, но почему-то стало казаться непроницаемой маской. Ильза уже пожалела, что спросила, попыталась перевести тему:</p>
<p>– Если не хочешь, так и не отвечай, я просто подумала…</p>
<p>– Найя, – мягко сказал он. – Мы были вместе полтора года, прежде чем с ней произошел несчастный случай.</p>
<p>Быстрое, едва заметное движение глазами сказало Ильзе больше, чем любые подробные объяснения: похоже, жизнь его профессиональной воровки оборвалась при участии какой-то третьей стороны.</p>
<p>– Мне очень жаль, – искренне призналась она. Почему она вспомнила об этой женщине именно сейчас? Чего стоило промолчать?</p>
<p>Но Итен никак не выразил своего раздражения – иногда это отчаянно бесило, но Ильза еще не нашла подходящего момента и подходящих слов, чтобы высказать свои претензии.</p>
<p>– Все в порядке! Я должен был сразу тебе рассказать, но забыл, – едва заметная тень досады скользнула у него по лицу. Уже хоть что-то. – Мы познакомились примерно при таких же обстоятельствах, как с тобой.</p>
<p>Все понятно – на очередной миссии.</p>
<p>– Поначалу все было… довольно сложно, – на этот раз он с трудом подбирал слова. Пытался смотреть Ильзе в лицо, но то и дело отводил взгляд, будто дорога интересовала его больше, чем какая-то давняя история. – Мы вместе работали над одним делом, и Найя… она попала в опасную ситуацию – в какой-то мере из-за меня. Можно сказать, я ее подставил.</p>
<p>Итен, который разговаривал общими фразами – такое Ильзе было в новинку. То ли спросила не вовремя, то ли действительно не хотел вспоминать.</p>
<p>– В итоге все разрешилось более-менее благополучно, и у нас были эти полтора года, – он слабо улыбнулся, но улыбка исчезла слишком быстро. – Потом произошел… – снова быстрый взгляд вперед, на водителя, – несчастный случай.</p>
<p>– Мне жаль, – беспомощно повторила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Она была очень упрямая, – послу паузы сказал Итен. – Любила скорость, опасность, все время играла с огнем.</p>
<p>– А ты сам разве не такой?</p>
<p>Итен слегка нахмурился.</p>
<p>– Нет?..</p>
<p>– Ты у меня спрашиваешь?</p>
<p>Он фыркнул, покачал головой. Потом неохотно признался:</p>
<p>– Ладно, может быть, иногда что-то случается… но вовсе не потому, что мне нравится рисковать собой! Просто иной раз это наиболее короткий путь, а времени остается в обрез, – он снова покосился в окно и объявил. – Кажется, мы приехали. А ты кое-что забыла.</p>
<p>Ильза удивленно глянула на протянутую ладонь – и с легким вздохом забрала свой передатчик. Вставила его в ухо и пробурчала, выбираясь из автомобиля:</p>
<p>– Я-то думала, это будет спокойная прогулка!</p>
<p>Итен едва заметно дернул плечом:</p>
<p>– Как обычно. Нас попытаются убить, но мы все равно выживем.</p>
<p>Он прикоснулся рукой к ее спине между лопатками – мимолетный, почти неощутимый жест. Игра на публику, очередное притворство – но в этот раз Ильза была не против. Наоборот: совсем не возражала, если бы это прикосновение продлилось чуть дольше.</p>
<p>Парк Миллениум оказался довольно большим: раньше Ильза видела его только мельком, но Итен безошибочно взял курс на колоннаду – видимо, это и был тот самый Монумент. Возле фонтана уже торчала высокая фигура в плаще.</p>
<p>– О, смотрите-ка, кто пришел, – выплюнула сквозь зубы Ильза. – Доверенное лицо помощника министра, лучший агент Управления Август Уокер собственной персоной!</p>
<p>– Да он тебе нравится! – с ухмылкой заметил Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза сдавленно зарычала. Вот еще придумал!</p>
<p>– Привет, Уокер, – поздоровался Хант, когда они подошли поближе. Вместо ответа Уокер поднял руку и постучал пальцем по циферблату часов.</p>
<p>– Вы опоздали.</p>
<p>– Пробки на дорогах, – легкомысленно бросил Итен. – Так в чем дело? О чем ты хотел рассказать?</p>
<p>Уокер окинул его внимательным взглядом, покосился на Ильзу.</p>
<p>– До меня дошла информация, что вчера днем Джон Ларк потерял своего телохранителя. Бедного засранца пристрелили – и не исключено, что это были люди Вдовы.</p>
<p>– Неужели он все-таки существует? – фальшиво удивилась Ильза. Потом соизволила объяснить в ответ на изумленный взгляд Уокера. – Джон Ларк. А то мне уже начинало казаться, что это фигура мифическая: никто его не видел, но все о нем говорят!</p>
<p>– Поверьте, мисс Фауст, Джон Ларк очень даже реален, – заверил Уокер.</p>
<p>– И теперь он ищет нового телохранителя.</p>
<p>Он глянул на Итена с некоторой досадой.</p>
<p>– Именно так.</p>
<p>Они немного прошлись вокруг фонтана. Небо было затянуто тяжелыми тучами, но несмотря на это в парке оказалось достаточно много людей: родители, которые вывели своих детей на прогулку, несколько пожилых леди, группа подростков у лавочек и вездесущие туристы, как же без них.</p>
<p>Ильза тщетно пыталась вспомнить, какой сегодня был день недели. Вторник? Среда? Надо собраться. По крайне мере, вроде бы за ними никто не следил – слабое утешение.</p>
<p>– Ты подозрительно хорошо обо всем осведомлен, – заметил Уокер. – Мне понадобилось как следует нажать на свой источник, прежде чем он раскололся. А ты уже в курсе!</p>
<p>– Но ты знаешь еще что-то, – Итен не собирался болтать с ним еще два часа, это было заметно. Ильза даже не сомневалась – его собственные источники, с которыми он и четверти часа не проговорил, сдали информацию быстрее, чем те, к которым обращался Уокер.</p>
<p>Ну что за незадача!</p>
<p>– Да-а-а, – протянул тот и остановился. Снова оглядел Итена и Ильзу, словно решая, можно ли доверить им настоящие взрослые секреты или пусть сами разбираются. Потом все-таки решился, торжественно объявил. – Есть вариант без лишних усилий обнаружить Ларка.</p>
<p>– Полагаю, ты сумел как-то достать пригласительные билеты на отбор? – спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Уокера перекосило еще больше, хотя, казалось, это уже было невозможно. С каменной физиономией он извлек из кармана три флаера. Ильза присмотрелась – реклама обещала прекрасный вид на восемьдесят километров вокруг с обзорной площадки Скайдек, что в Уиллис-тауэр.</p>
<p>– Класс, – одобрительно кивнул Итен. – Тогда поехали, чего мы ждем?</p>
<p>Уокер, конечно же, ожидал восхищения своей находчивостью, хитростью и прочими достоинствами, но все напрасно. Более того, как только они подошли к его машине, Итен еще и остановился возле водительской двери, не глядя протянул руку и поторопил:</p>
<p>– Ключ.</p>
<p>– Ох, да бога ради… По-моему, у тебя самая настоящая паранойя, – недовольно пробурчал тот, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье. Ильза скользнула назад. Адреналин уже растекался по венам в предвкушении опасности, но сомнения все еще оставались: не может все закончиться так быстро. Ларк слишком хитер, чтобы подставить свою шкуру под удар.</p>
<p>Уиллис-тауэр от Миллениум Парка отделяло всего несколько кварталов, и каким-то чудом Итен умудрился попасть в зеленую волну и преодолеть путь за считанные минуты. Уокер вцепился в сиденье и сидел мрачный донельзя – наверное, в очередной раз жалел, что вообще с ними связался. А не нужно было хамить!</p>
<p>В холле охранник проверил у них билеты и указал на лифт в отдалении:</p>
<p>– Вам туда.</p>
<p>– Похоже, полюбоваться территориями четырех штатов опять не удастся, – обронила Ильза, когда они зашли внутрь кабинки. Итен изучил панель, потом снова покосился в буклет:</p>
<p>– Здесь опечатка – стеклянных балконов всего четыре, а не сорок. Смотровая площадка на сто третьем, а этот лифт поднимается всего на девяносто шесть этажей. Сороковой?</p>
<p>Уокер пожал плечами:</p>
<p>– Без понятия. Пробуй сороковой?</p>
<p>Лифт полз на сороковой этаж невозможно медленно. Ильза уже успела нарисовать в голове полдюжины безрадостных сценариев и теперь сверлила взглядом затылок Итена – понимает ли, куда они ввязались?</p>
<p>Судя по тому, как Хант поглядывал на крышу лифта – понимал прекрасно. И заранее искал пути к отступлению, просчитывал варианты. В наушнике царила тишина, но Ильза не могла представить, что команда оставила их одних. Скорее всего, Итен установил режим молчания до тех пор, пока ситуация не прояснится.</p>
<p>Уокер тоже нервничал – отстукивал ногой какой-то неровный ритм на полу, но стоило Ильзе неодобрительно поджать губы – тут же перестал.</p>
<p>– Никаких подробностей мой информатор не знает, – объявил он на всякий случай. – Что там за проверка, или испытание, как оно проходит – я без понятия!</p>
<p>– Разберемся, – рассеянно бросил Итен, продолжая разглядывать потолок.</p>
<p>А потом лифт наконец остановился и двери открылись. Вместо коридора они сразу оказались в небольшом холле, куда выходила одна-единственная дверь. Итен, конечно, двинулся к ней первым, но его опередили: дверь открылась изнутри и на пороге возникла блондинка в строгом костюмчике.</p>
<p>– Прошу сюда, – она завела их в маленькую приемную, где из всей мебели была только картина на стене – репродукция Давида Караваджо, мимоходом отметила Ильза. Отрубленная голова Голиафа будто насмехалась над вновь прибывшими. – Подождите немного, вас вызовут.</p>
<p>– Что за бред, – буркнул Уокер, когда дверь за секретаршей закрылась.</p>
<p>– По крайней мере, мы можем быть уверены, что прибыли в нужное место, – Итен обошел приемную по периметру, но на камеру в углу даже не взглянул. Конечно же, заметил, но предпочел не обращать внимания раньше времени. У Ильзы руки чесались проверить, открывается ли еще та дверь, через которую они вошли.</p>
<p>Уокер снова принялся постукивать ногой.</p>
<p>– Какая-то ерунда… мне это не нравится!</p>
<p>– Можешь вернуться и подождать в машине, – предложила Ильза.</p>
<p>Он злобно покосился на нее, потом в два шага пересек пространство, отделяющее от второй двери, за которой исчезла девушка, и повернул ручку. Ничего не произошло, и Уокер заколотил в дверь кулаком.</p>
<p>– Эй! Кто-нибудь! У меня приглашение от Френсиса, и я хочу поговорить с мистером Ларком! Кто-нибудь меня слышит?</p>
<p>Через пару секунд дверь отворилась и на пороге возникла все та же блондинка. Только теперь у нее на лице явно читалось недовольство.</p>
<p>– Пройдемте, – рассержено буркнула она Уокеру, и когда Итен открыл рот, чтобы спросить, не забыли ли про них, добавила. – Ожидайте своей очереди.</p>
<p>Дверь снова закрылась, и на этот раз Ильза отчетливо услышала щелчок замка. Больше не скрываясь, она подошла к той двери, через которую они вошли, и подергала ручку. Заперто.</p>
<p>Они с Итеном обменялись взглядами.</p>
<p>– Не хочу с ним соглашаться, но – мне все происходящее тоже не очень нравится, – призналась Ильза.</p>
<p>– Мы ждем, – твердо заявил Итен. Сложил руки на груди, с обманчиво спокойным видом привалился к стене. Первый раз за все время взглянул на камеру – вопросительно, будто пытаясь добиться ответа от тех, кто наблюдал за ними сейчас.</p>
<p>Ильза вверх не смотрела, поэтому первая заметила, как из невидимых щелей по периметру комнаты начали вырываться клубы белого дыма.</p>
<p>– Твою мать! Вот дерьмо!..</p>
<p>Итен попытался высадить плечом дверь, но это было бесполезно. Ильза склонилась над замком другой двери – но не обнаружила даже замочной скважины. Ее набор отмычек был абсолютно бесполезен.</p>
<p>Оставалось еще оружие. Ильза потянулась за пистолетом, но тут же беспомощно уронила руку – стрелять в таком крошечном помещении могло быть опасно, она знала это прекрасно, ее учили… вот только мысли путались в голове, а перед глазами все начало расплываться.</p>
<p>Итен сделал шаг к ней, чуть качнулся в процессе, но смотрел по-прежнему трезво и уверенно:</p>
<p>– Мы выберемся отсюда, слышишь?</p>
<p>– Да, – она ответила, только почему-то голоса своего не услышала. Дым уже наполнил всю комнату, залезал в рот, в нос, ворочался где-то в горле.</p>
<p>– Все будет нормально, ты мне веришь?..</p>
<p>Хм, наверное? Ильза смотрела на него и чувствовала, как устала. Все ее тело постепенно становилось тяжелым, глаза закрывались, звуки уплывали. Ничего не осталось кроме белого тумана… и голоса Итена, который доносился издалека:</p>
<p>– Что бы ни случилось, запомни…</p>
<p>Остаток фразы утонул в тумане. Там должно быть что-то важное, Ильза знала, но как ни старалась, не могла заставить себя услышать и понять.</p>
<p>Она сдалась: закрыла глаза и потеряла сознание.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пробуждение было неприятным. Некоторое время Ильза вообще не могла понять, где находится, как сюда попала и зачем. Язык еле ворочался во рту, тяжелый и сухой, ныли виски. Но она хотя бы свободна – понадобилось слегка пошевелится, чтобы это выяснить. Не связана и сидит на стуле посредине какого-то склада… нет, просто большой комнаты без окон. Слишком яркий свет резал глаза, Ильза потерла лицо рукой.</p>
<p>– Прошу прощения за все доставленные неудобства, – сказал мужской голос с едва заметным акцентом. Мягкий, но низкий и абсолютно незнакомый.</p>
<p>Ильза потратила еще пару секунд на то, чтобы вернуться в настоящее и все вспомнить. Встреча с Уокером. Уиллис-тауэр. Запертые двери, удушающий дым. Должно быть, это от него так пересохло во рту. Сколько она проспала – непонятно, но вряд ли слишком долго. Вот что интересно – перевезли ее куда-то или возиться не стали?</p>
<p>А потом в сознании будто лампочка вспыхнула – Итен!</p>
<p>Ильза подняла голову и сощурилась, пытаясь разглядеть человека. Невысокий, тонкий, черты лица не оставляли сомнений в азиатском происхождении. Он смотрел на Ильзу и ждал, пока она окончательно не вернется в мир живых.</p>
<p>– Воды хотите? – миролюбиво предложил он.</p>
<p>Она промолчала, и тогда он подошел ближе и протянул Ильзе небольшую пластиковую бутылку. Крышка оказалась запечатана – слабое утешение. Если бы кто-то хотел отравить воду, его бы это не остановило.</p>
<p>Поэтому Ильза спокойно открыла бутылку и выпила воду. Мужчина подождал, пока она допьет, и представился:</p>
<p>– Меня зовут Джон Ларк. А вы – Ильза Фауст.</p>
<p>Она спокойно ждала, что будет дальше. От воды стало немного полегче, в голове просветлело, но она по-прежнему желала получить объяснения. И человек, назвавшийся Джоном Ларком, это понимал.</p>
<p>– Возможно, вы знаете, чего я хочу от вас.</p>
<p>– Если настроить против себя – то вам это удалось, – сообщила Ильза.</p>
<p>Он ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>– А язычок у вас острый, как меня и предупреждали.</p>
<p>Интересно, кто бы это мог быть. Ильза на всякий случай огляделась по сторонам, чтоб убедиться: в комнате кроме нее и Ларка больше никого не было. Передатчик в ухе тоже молчал – но его хотя бы не забрали. Равно как и нож – Ильза распахнула куртку, мельком ощупала потайной карман.</p>
<p>– Пришлось лишить вас огнестрельного оружия, – сказал Ларк, будто извиняясь. – А с ножом вы справитесь лучше всего.</p>
<p>– Справлюсь с чем? – спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Он молча оглядывал ее, будто оценивал. Ей придется с ним драться? Не боится попортить свой щегольской костюмчик?</p>
<p>Наверное, мысли отразились у нее на лице, потому что Ларк рассмеялся.</p>
<p>– Нет, я не хочу с вами драться, Ильза. Это было бы не совсем честно.</p>
<p>– Боитесь, что я выиграю? – она развалилась на стуле, закинула ногу на ногу. Чуть покачала носком, пытаясь казаться раскованной и уверенной в себе. Потому что прекрасно знала: стоит только начать, притвориться как следует, и эта самая уверенность появится внутри. – Кто-то уже пробовал?</p>
<p>Он хихикнул, но на вопрос не ответил. Прижал палец к губам, призывая к тишине, и торжественно сообщил:</p>
<p>– У меня для вас сюрприз. Как только я узнал, что вы в городе, сразу понял, что нужно сделать.</p>
<p>Ильза развела руками:</p>
<p>– Хотите меня на ланч пригласить? Потому что, кажется, я слышала, вам нужен телохранитель, но если хотите мило поболтать, то…</p>
<p>Он поднял руку, останавливая ее. А потом просто развернулся и вышел прочь.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Ильза сидела неподвижно, досадуя на саму себя. Нужно было не цапаться с ним, а попробовать разговорить, выведать что-то важное. Эттли всегда ругал ее за это: <em>Куда ты так спешишь, Ильза! Если не умеешь думать быстро, то делай медленно! </em></p>
<p>А потом дверь снова открылась, и Ильза перестала что-либо соображать. Яник Винтер, которого она последний раз видела в Лондоне, стоял перед ней живехонький. Не то, что бы целый – половина лица у него обгорела, левый глаз затянуло белой пленкой, но это был Яник собственной персоной. Костоправ.</p>
<p>– Привет, сестренка, – ухмыльнулся он. Выглядело это всегда устрашающе, а с обожжённой физиономией стало еще хуже. – Я так надеялся, что ты не сдохла.</p>
<p>Ильза медленно встала, положила руки на спинку стула. Дерево, не сталь – это плохо. Но все же лучше, чем ничего. И нож, Ларк оставил ей нож…</p>
<p>Что ж, сюрприз вышел отличным.</p>
<p>– А я вот верила, что больше никогда не увижу твою рожу, – не осталась в долгу Ильза. Сощурилась, разглядывая его. – Кажется, ты стал еще уродливей.</p>
<p>– Может быть, и не увидишь, – пообещал Яник. – После того, как я выдавлю тебе глаза. Думала, можешь сбежать так легко? Прирезала старикана и смылась? Дура ты, Ильза, – беззлобно бросил он и вынул из-за спины руку с зажатым в ней ножом.</p>
<p>Ильза больше ждать не стала. Она ухватила стул и со всей силы опустила его на голову Янику. Он взревел, подставил руку, но Ильза ударила еще раз, и снова, и опять – пока деревяшка не затрещала.</p>
<p>– Ах ты ж сука! – он выхватил у нее стул и швырнул в стену, но Ильза уже сжимала собственный нож в левой руке. Она не стала ждать, пока Яник нападет первым: знала, если он загонит ее в угол, шансы выбраться отсюда живой упадут до нуля.</p>
<p>Дальше Ильза уже не думала, предоставила своему телу решать, когда нужно атаковать, а когда – отпрыгнуть в сторону и постараться сделать так, чтобы лезвие ножа прошло мимо. Яник был выше нее, тяжелее, сильнее – но он не умел передвигаться так же быстро, как Ильза. В легкости были свои преимущества: она не могла толкнуть его или поставить непробиваемый блок, но могла использовать его тело в качестве упора. Ее нож был гораздо меньше тесака в руке у Яника, а это значит, еще немного преимущества в скорости. Плюс ко всему, он явно не видел левым глазом, значит, левая сторона у него будет защищена меньше.</p>
<p>Но все это вовсе не означало, что победа будет легкой.</p>
<p>Ильза едва ощутила первую царапину на спине – просто свитер возле лопатки вдруг намок и сделался горячим. Яник довольно зарычал, но тут Ильза скользнула по полу, пытаясь зацепить ножом мышцы у него на ногах, и боевой клич превратился в завывание от боли. Кажется, все-таки попала.</p>
<p>– Думаешь, ты такая хитрая? – хромая, Яник снова попытался достать ее, но Ильза увернулась в прыжке, да еще и успела ударить ножом в левое плечо. – Стерва!..</p>
<p>Она не отвечала: какой смысл? Только дыхание потеряешь, а от оскорблений ей ни холодно, ни жарко.</p>
<p>Яник зацепил ее во второй раз – разрезал рукав на правой руке и едва задел кожу. Ильза в долгу не осталась: запрыгнула на него, целясь в шею, но вынуждена была отклониться от своей цели, чтобы не дать Янику схватить себя за волосы.</p>
<p>Именно в этот момент ее передатчик наконец ожил.</p>
<p>– Ильза, ты там? – спросила Джейн. – Слышишь меня?</p>
<p>Облегчение нахлынуло так резко, что Ильза едва удержалась от желания закричать: да слышу, и где ты была все это время?! Но вместо этого крикнула, обращаясь к Янику:</p>
<p>– Как же не вовремя ты воскрес!</p>
<p>– Все поняла, отвечать не можешь.</p>
<p>Ну, хоть на этом спасибо. Односторонняя связь была лучше никакой. Ее противник выплюнул в ответ нечленораздельное ругательство на шведском, которое Ильза проигнорировала.</p>
<p>– Что поделывал без меня? – спросила она, обходя кругом Яника и выбирая место для нового удара.</p>
<p>– Думал, как же такой мрази удалось обвести Лэйна вокруг пальца, – отозвался он, но этот ответ Ильзу мало интересовал. Гораздо важнее было то, что произнесла Джейн в передатчик.</p>
<p>– Мы определили твое местоположение, – деловито сказала та, – это заброшенный склад в западной части города. Я буду поблизости через четверть часа.</p>
<p>Она не стала обещать помощь, да это и было бессмысленно. Если Ильза выберется отсюда живой, то как-нибудь сумеет отыскать транспорт.</p>
<p>– А что, соскучилась, сестренка? – Яник снова двинулся вперед, продолжая теснить Ильзу к дальней стене. – Так почему убегаешь?</p>
<p>Она сделала обманное движение, ушла из-под ножа и ударила снова. Яник остановил ее блоком, но чуть опоздал – Ильза хлестнула ножом по его руке и, судя по всему, попала по артерии. Кровь брызнула ей в лицо, отвратительная, резко пахнущая железом.</p>
<p>Ильза потеряла представление о времени, нож сделался продолжением руки: она колола, резала, защищалась и нападала, изводила противника с тем, чтобы в конце концов нанести последний, смертельный удар.</p>
<p>И каким-то чудом ей это удалось: прощупав как следует, Ильза напала слева, запрыгнула на Яника сверху, практически усаживаясь на плечи, и полоснула ножом по горлу.</p>
<p>Он упал – а ей каким-то чудом удалось удержаться на ногах, перекатиться, готовясь отразит атаку, если противник еще остался жив.</p>
<p>Но этого не понадобилось. Яник валялся на полу неподвижной грудой, и нож выпал у него из руки.</p>
<p>Ильза попыталась обтереть лезвие о куртку, но обнаружила, что вся ее одежда была покрыта кровью. Волосы, все открытые участки кожи, кровь была повсюду. Задумываться, своя или чужая, времени не было: достаточно было уже того, что Ильза могла ходить – и, вроде бы, у нее ничего не болело. Серьезных повреждений нет, с несерьезными разберется позже.</p>
<p>Она подошла к двери, за которой исчез Ларк, подергала ее, особо не надеясь на удачу, но та отворилась, приоткрывая темную пыльную лестницу.</p>
<p>Какой-то склад, вспомнила она слова Джейн – и про саму Джейн вспомнила тоже.</p>
<p>– Я… – собственный голос казался сиплым, точно сорванным. – Встретила старого знакомого. Пришлось немного побеседовать.</p>
<p>– Но сейчас уже все нормально? – напряженно спросила та.</p>
<p>Это Ильза хотела бы и сама знать. Она медленно спускалась по лестнице, проверяя подозрительные углы, но все больше и больше убеждалась в своей первоначальной догадке: в здании кроме нее живых больше не осталось.</p>
<p>Все нормально? Ни хрена подобного. Даже после последних приключений с Итеном ее так не трясло – в музее Ильза убивала, и в особняке Вдовы, и в том ресторане, откуда они с боем пробирались на крышу – но с Яником было совсем другое дело. Он был приветом из прошлого, из того времени, когда рядом все время был Лэйн.</p>
<p>Она дрожала. Перед очередным лестничным пролетом пришлось остановиться и подышать как следует. Картер, к счастью, совсем не торопила, молча ждала ответа.</p>
<p>– Все в норме, – в конце концов выдавила Ильза. Эттли был бы таким ответом доволен, но не Джейн.</p>
<p>– Ты ранена?</p>
<p>– Нет.</p>
<p>Царапина возле лопатки не в счет, еще пара-тройка более мелких – не то, о чем следует беспокоиться.</p>
<p>– Джейн, вам удалось найти Итена? Подожди, – телефон зазвонил так не вовремя, и Ильзе пришлось снова остановиться. Экран она разблокировала с третьей попытки: руки липли от крови. – Да?</p>
<p>– Неплохое выступление, – она узнала голос с акцентом, и тут же вспомнила о камере в углу комнаты – что-то общее нашлось с тем помещением, где их с Итеном усыпили снотворным. – Я на вас и поставил.</p>
<p>– А ты любишь, чтобы все играли по твоим правилам, Ларк, – она не спрашивала, а констатировала факт.</p>
<p>Человек на другом конце тихонько фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Если разберетесь со следующим заданием – мы встретимся еще раз, Ильза, – пообещал он, прежде чем связь оборвалась.</p>
<p>Ильза шепотом выругалась, потом снова обратилась к Картер:</p>
<p>– Джейн, ты знаешь, где Итен?</p>
<p>Та помолчала буквально секунду, прежде чем ответить:</p>
<p>– Бенджи пытается с ним связаться, но пока бесполезно.</p>
<p>Ильзе понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить эту новость, но потом она сразу же ринулась в бой.</p>
<p>– А его передатчик? Вы можете отследить его так же, как меня?</p>
<p>– Маячок не в твоем передатчике, а кармане куртки.</p>
<p>Ильза прикусила губу. Искать маячок, спрашивать, кто и когда его туда положил, сейчас не хотелось. Трясти начало сильнее, и поэтому она направилась вниз, не говоря ни слова.</p>
<p>Но Джейн и сама почувствовала, наверное, насколько подорвала доверие ко всей команде.</p>
<p>– Кто-то из наших – Бенджи или Лютер – прицепили на тебя, когда впервые попали в явочный дом. Итен был не в курсе. Он даже о собственном маячке не знает.</p>
<p>– Бенджи? – попробовала угадать Ильза.</p>
<p>Последний лестничный марш вывел ее на улицу – там было неожиданно светло и пусто, район и вправду оказался промышленным. Пахло близким водоемом, сыростью, неподалеку раздавались крики чаек. Взвизгнув тормозами, рядом с ней остановился автомобиль, Джейн выглянула из окна.</p>
<p>– Это не моя кровь, – попыталась оправдаться Ильза.</p>
<p>Джейн только мотнула головой в ответ:</p>
<p>– Садись в машину. На самом деле это был Брандт, еще в Сербии. Решил, что Итена лучше не выпускать из вида в ближайшее время, и засадил ему маячок в ногу.</p>
<p>– Он будет в ярости, когда узнает!</p>
<p>Джейн протянула руку назад, не глядя подцепила плед с заднего сиденья и вручила Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Очень не хочется мне рассказывать полиции, что ты опрокинула на себя банку краски.</p>
<p>Немного опоздала – кажется, обивка на сиденье была уже была безнадежно испорчена. В любом случае, Управление за все заплатит. Ильза сжала зубы и повернулась к Джейн.</p>
<p>– Где вы потеряли сигнал? Мы должны вернуться на то место!</p>
<p>Картер будто не слышала, вела машину по направлению к заброшенному дому, где они встретились вчера.</p>
<p>– Послушай, мы должны отыскать Итена! Как-то вычислить… Бенджи! – воскликнула Ильза. – Он соображает, он должен что-то придумать…</p>
<p>– Кем был тот парень, которого ты прирезала? – спокойно поинтересовалась Джейн.</p>
<p>Ильза едва не застонала сквозь зубы. Да, конечно, разумеется: ей нужно успокоиться и мыслить трезво. Не паниковать. Собраться, сконцентрироваться и…</p>
<p>Где, черт возьми, Итен?!..</p>
<p>Она глубоко вздохнула. Собрала реальность вокруг себя: вот она я, сижу в машине, завернутая в плед, мне не угрожает опасность, но мой нож под рукой. Я не знаю, что сейчас происходит с Итеном, но с вероятностью почти в 100% он жив. А Яник Винтер – мертв, на этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно, как и Соломон Лэйн.</p>
<p>Еще один глубокий вздох. Кто бы ни называл себя Джоном Ларком, мертвые они с Итеном ему не нужны. Слабое, но все же утешение. Такое, с привкусом неприятностей в скором будущем.</p>
<p>Но об этом позже.</p>
<p>– Он работал на Синдикат. Был главным палачом у Лэйна. Терпеть меня не мог, и абсолютно взаимно. Я… когда в Лондоне все закончилось, был пожар. До сегодняшнего дня я думала, что Яник там и погиб – но оказалось, он только обгорел. И возненавидел меня еще больше. Я перерезала ему горло – вот откуда столько крови.</p>
<p>Джейн кивнула – явно одобрительно.</p>
<p>– Тебе надо принять душ и переодеться.</p>
<p>– Мне надо найти Итена, – продолжала настаивать Ильза. – Нам всем нужно работать вместе, чтобы… – она осеклась, прикусила губу. Как много поняла Джейн из этого сумбурного бреда? О скольком еще догадалась?</p>
<p>– Бенджи его отыщет, – уверенно сказала Джейн. – Не в первый раз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею, где Итен, – заявил Данн. Он сидел за тем же раскладным столом, устало тер глаза одной рукой и тыкал пальцем другой в экран ноутбука. – Вот посмотрите: сигнал утерян рядом с Уиллис-тауэр, то есть, скорее всего, именно тогда передатчик и был уничтожен. Больше я ничего сказать не могу!</p>
<p>– Но вы разговаривали, – Ильза вытирала мокрые волосы полотенцем. Почти вся ее одежда была испорчена, поэтому снова пришлось нацепить вчерашние шмотки Вдовы. Но не раньше, чем Джейн вооружилась аптечкой и наложила несколько швов – рана на спине все-таки оказалась глубокой, а руку можно было просто забинтовать. Боли Ильза по-прежнему не ощущала, но на всякий случай закинула в карман пузырек с обезболивающим. Мало ли, когда пригодится. – Вы разговаривали, и что-то он тебе точно сказал!</p>
<p>Бенджи вжал голову в плечи и взмолился:</p>
<p>– Да я тебе уже пять раз повторил – ничего особенного в том разговоре не было! Я спросил, где он находится, Итен ответил, что не знает, это все!</p>
<p>– А потом?</p>
<p>– А потом связь просто прервалась! – он жалобно покосился на Джейн, которая неподвижным изваянием стояла за правым плечом. – Скажи ей, что я говорю правду!</p>
<p>Ильза посмотрела на Картер. Та спокойно встретила ее взгляд и подтвердила:</p>
<p>– Если бы Итен сказал что-то важное, мы бы тебе передали.</p>
<p>Почему-то Ильза была уверена, что они лгали. Может быть, у них у всех просто разнились представления о важном, может, Итен попросил ей не говорить – а с него сталось бы. Может, они услышали что-то такое, о чем предпочли молчать. Вариантов было слишком много, и каждый следующий был еще хуже предыдущего.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Что бы ни случилось, запомни…</em>
</p>
<p>Но, конечно же, она забыла. Или не услышала. Или он потерял сознание быстрее, чем успел договорить.</p>
<p>– Ищи, – приказала Ильза Данну.</p>
<p>– Что именно мне искать?! – взвился он. Снова повернулся к Джейн в поисках поддержки. – Мы уже посмотрели список всех арендаторов, снимающих помещение на сороковом этаже этой бетонной коробки, но не нашли никаких зацепок!</p>
<p>– А кому принадлежит склад, в котором я была? – спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Бенджи вздохнул и взмахнул рукой на другой ноутбук, на экране которого был открыт какой-то сайт с планом застройки.</p>
<p>– Снят на имя Дж. А. Джонса два дня назад.</p>
<p>– И?</p>
<p>– В Чикаго ровно три тысячи сто тридцать четыре Дж. А. Джонса! – воскликнул Данн, указывая на третий ноутбук. – И никто не может дать мне стопроцентную гарантию, что имя не вымышленное!</p>
<p>– Разумеется, оно не настоящее, – сказала Джейн, снова изучая информацию, выведенную на экраны. – Чтобы найти ответ, нужно мыслить нестандартно. Выбраться за рамки, найти что-то общее между всем этим, обнаружить точку пересечения, – она щелкала пальцами, будто это помогало ей думать. – Что еще мы знаем? Что нам известно?</p>
<p>– Я не могу найти Джона Ларка по номеру телефона, потому что он заблокирован, – уныло заметил Бенджи. – Не могу отыскать Итена, потому что его маячок уничтожен. Вся информация, которую мы обнаружили, ведет в тупик. Вот и все!</p>
<p>– Нет, не все, – сказала Ильза. – Есть еще Уокер.</p>
<p>– Мы пытались его выследить, это невозможно, – напомнила Джейн, но Ильза покачала головой, прерывая ее.</p>
<p>– Машина Уокера! Я подложила маячок в нее!</p>
<p>И забыла об этом. Отмела как несущественное, пока они пытались сосредоточиться на других вещах, гораздо более важных – но крошечный передатчик остался в новом автомобиле Уокера, аккуратно заложенный в распоротый шов обивки. Август Уокер уже продемонстрировал, как быстро умеет избавляться от жучков на собственной одежде, так может, останется шанс, что не сменит автомобиль? Просто потому что все знают: цеплять следилку на машину довольно глупо. И значит, может сработать?</p>
<p>При условии, что Уокер действительно ведет двойную игру, а не стал такой же жертвой, как они с Итеном. Почему-то Ильза в этом, последнем, очень сомневалась.</p>
<p>Бенджи выхватил планшет из горы проводов, разблокировал экран и быстро напечатал там что-то. Открыл программу слежения, набрал еще пару команд – и не сдерживаясь закричал:</p>
<p>– Бинго! Автомобиль больше не на парковке у Уиллис-тауэр!</p>
<p>Джейн поморщилась.</p>
<p>– Это может означать что угодно – машину кто-то забрал, или ее отбуксировали эвакуатором, или ее угнали…</p>
<p>– …или Уокер спокойно вышел из здания, пока нас с Итеном заперли и вырубили! – рявкнула Ильза. Она отшвырнула полотенце и стянула волосы в хвост, готовясь к новому испытанию. – Говори адрес! Я немедленно туда поеду!</p>
<p>Бенджи с сомнением глянул на Джейн, та пожала плечами.</p>
<p>– Ладно, давайте посмотрим. Только сначала выруби этот звук, откуда это вообще?</p>
<p>– Ох, – Бенджи опустил планшет и поднялся на ноги. – Это мой телефон, кажется… должен быть где-то здесь, – он присел рядом с большой коробкой, наполненной аппаратурой, и начал копаться в ней. Потом пробормотал, извиняясь. – Он на виброзвонке…</p>
<p>Ильза времени даром не теряла: проверила, гладко ли входит в ножны нож, оттертый от крови, накинула куртку.</p>
<p>– Ало? – Бенджи наконец добрался до смартфона и ответил на звонок. – Я слушаю, кто это?..</p>
<p>Потом его лицо удивленно вытянулось, а рот распахнулся. Это было совсем недолго, а потом он буквально за один миг собрался и выпрямился, будто ему на том конце провода кто-то отвесил хорошего такого пинка. И это помогло.</p>
<p>– Понял тебя, выезжаем.</p>
<p>Он схватил пиджак и бросился к выходу, объясняя на ходу.</p>
<p>– Это Итен. Он назвал мне адрес. Я поеду, Джейн, останешься?.. – он беспомощно оглянулся на мониторы. Картер помахала рукой и уселась в его кресло.</p>
<p>– Не волнуйся, что-нибудь придумаю, если понадобится. В крайнем случае вызову Лютера на подмогу.</p>
<p>– Это тот же адрес? – спросила Ильза, и когда Данн непонимающе уставился на нее, пояснила. – То место, где сейчас машина Уокера?</p>
<p>– Нет, – уже на ходу, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, отозвался он. – Совсем в другом месте.</p>
<p>Кого-то другого это, наверное, должно было успокоить, но у Ильзы сердце скакнуло куда-то под самое горло.</p>
<p>Итен жив!..</p>
<p>Она чувствовала облегчение – и вместе с тем тревога усилилась. А еще злость – на саму себя, на Ханта – что он сделал с ней за десять дней, почему она теперь должна переживать о нем так сильно?</p>
<p>Ей никто был никогда не нужен. Одобрение начальства – может быть, осознание хорошо сделанной работы – возможно. Но мужчина, с которым она за десять дней разделила дом, несколько завтраков и ужинов, а еще пару поцелуев – он-то ей зачем?..</p>
<p>Затем, что только он понимает? Ильзе, наверное, показалось. Показалось же, привиделось, не может такого быть, вот она увидит его в следующий раз и спросит, не станет бояться, обязательно задаст вопрос…</p>
<p>– Ты не волнуйся, – Бенджи истолковал ее состояние по-своему, – Итен не будет ругаться, когда тебя увидит!</p>
<p>С чего бы Итену ругаться? Ничего не понимающая Ильза запрыгнула в машину. Пристегиваться пришлось уже на ходу – по-видимому, Бенжи хорошо усвоил уроки экстремального вождения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Всем миссиям Итен обычно присваивал собственные категории сложности. Начиная от «кажется, все-таки дерьмо» и заканчивая «ну, в этот раз точно сдохну». Когда-то он поделился этой своей градацией с Лютером и Бенджи, но никто из них особо не удивился, почему стартовать нужно, собственно, с «кажется, все-таки дерьмо». Легких заданий у них никогда не было.</p>
<p>И в этот раз все шло по обычному сценарию.</p>
<p>С первой отметки ситуация сразу же скакнула на «очень, очень хреновое дерьмо», когда Итен сообразил: чем бы его ни усыпили, этот препарат плохо сочетался с обезболивающими. Очень, очень плохо.</p>
<p>Он пытался сократить дозу лекарств в последние дни, когда боль в поломанных ребрах снизилась до терпимого уровня, но и подумать не мог, что коктейль с транквилизаторами окажется таким ужасающим.</p>
<p>Итен знал, что должен проснуться, пытался заставить себя, но реальность все ускользала, расползалась клочьями тумана перед глазами, подступала тошнотой к горлу.</p>
<p>Кто-то похлопал его по щекам, приподнял за подбородок, повертел голову так и этак, а потом поинтересовался:</p>
<p>– Чем вы его накачали?</p>
<p>Ответа Итен не услышал, да, в принципе, ему было все равно. Все силы уходили только на то, чтобы просто дышать.</p>
<p>– Слишком долго он в себя приходит, – произнес незнакомый голос.</p>
<p>Потрясающая наблюдательность. Итен попытался сглотнуть, но во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Ладно, с этим можно жить. А вот руки, скованные за спиной наручниками, уже начинали немного беспокоить.</p>
<p>Он сидел на стуле, склонившись вперед и вниз, и видел носки собственных ботинок. А еще – чужих блестящих туфель и штанины чьего-то серого, с иголочки, костюма.</p>
<p>– Ну, теперь ты точно проснулся, хватит притворяться! – весело сказал человек и сделал шаг назад.</p>
<p>Он разговаривал на английском с акцентом – корейский, возможно. Нет, китайский. Соображалось по-прежнему очень туго, мозг словно обложили ватой.</p>
<p>Итен медленно выпрямился, стараясь дышать через нос и не дать тошноте никаких шансов.</p>
<p>– Джон Ларк, – представился человек в сером костюме. Да, точно, внешность соответствовала голосу. Выглядел он так, будто уже устал ждать, пока пленник придет в себя. – Наручники для того, чтобы ты меня выслушал. Твой пистолет и куртка – в том углу, – он кивнул куда-то в сторону. – Маячок пришлось удалить, уж извини. Не люблю подобные игрушки: от них постоянно такое ощущение, будто за мной наблюдают. Даже несмотря на то, что наблюдают, в общем-то, за тобой, но все равно…</p>
<p>– Минутку, – прохрипел Итен, позорно проигрывая в борьбе с тошнотой. Он снова наклонился вниз, и его вывернуло наизнанку. Желчь горечью растеклась по пищеводу, на глазах выступили слезы, но тут же стало немного легче. В голове начало проясняться, но Итен по-прежнему не мог сообразить, о каком маячке идет речь. Передатчик в ухе? Кажется, еще на месте. Итену даже казалось, что он слышал голос Бенджи какое-то время назад, но он не мог сказать точно. Возможно, просто галлюцинации.</p>
<p>Он сплюнул, потом поднял голову. Ларк на всякий случай отошел еще дальше, глядя с некоторой брезгливостью. Итен его, в общем-то, не винил.</p>
<p>– Так и что там дальше? – хрипло поинтересовался он. И заметил, просто потому, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь – и проверить, не стал ли язык заплетаться меньше, чем раньше. – Кажется, у меня аллергия на ваши наркотики.</p>
<p>Ларк – Итен решил оставить на потом все сомнения относительно личности нового знакомого и называть его именно так – пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Не повезло тебе, Итен. Но ты сам должен понимать: прийти сюда – дело добровольное. Я никого не заставляю, не принуждаю и тебя уговаривать тоже не буду. Ты и твои… – Ларк чуть замешкался и пожал плечами. – Друзья? Соперники? Не знаю уж, кто вы друг другу. Так вот, вы заявились сюда и тем самым подтвердили свое согласие играть по моим правилам. Наверное, ты слышал, что вчера у меня случилась небольшая неприятность. Мой телохранитель, Сэтвик, погиб, когда… впрочем, неважно, из бедняги просто сделали решето. Теперь я ищу кого-то хотя бы наполовину такого же отважного, как Сэтвик. Называй это как хочешь: тест, проверка, испытание при приеме на работу…</p>
<p>Чтобы сосредоточиться на словах Ларка, Итену потребовалась вся его концентрация. И еще немножко больше, потому что одновременно с этим он пытался решить, что делать дальше. К телу постепенно возвращалась чувствительность: первыми заныли плечи, вывернутые назад. Итен пошевелил пальцами, чтобы проверить, слушаются ли они. Наручники плотно сидели на забинтованных запястьях – обидно было бы порвать швы, они только подживать начали.</p>
<p>Он заставил себя забыть про руки и продолжил анализ. Что там дальше? Голова кружится – ерунда, лишь бы не тошнило. Расплывается зрение по краям? Это тоже должно скоро пройти. Подняться на ноги он сможет, если понадобится.</p>
<p>А ведь понадобится же, и совсем скоро.</p>
<p>Итен нарочно оттягивал напоследок самое главное, но вот, наконец, время пришло.</p>
<p>Ильза.</p>
<p>Последнее, что он видел, было ее напряженное, побелевшее лицо: напугана, но пытается не подавать виду. Ильза держалась до последней секунды, кивала в ответ на все его слова. А он, вместо важных вещей – камеры, вокруг везде камеры! – нес всякую чушь.</p>
<p>
  <em>Запомни, на чем мы остановились утром, потому что нам обязательно нужно продолжить.</em>
</p>
<p>Как по-взрослому, Итен. Больше ничего в голову не пришло?</p>
<p>Он хотел сказать, как было бы обидно потерять Ильзу сейчас, когда они только познакомились – по-настоящему, а не так, как в Лондоне. Когда он вдруг сообразил, что испытывает к ней не только уважение и сочувствие, а еще желание. Он хочет заняться с ней сексом, разделить с ней эмоции, поддержать и помочь, если Ильза согласится. Может быть, вместе они станут сильнее, а не уязвимее. Узнают что-то новое друг о друге и о себе тоже.</p>
<p>Просто, может быть, он сумеет сделать ее жизнь немножечко лучше.</p>
<p>– Итен, ты меня вообще слушаешь? – вдруг спросил Ларк.</p>
<p>Итен моргнул. Что там было последнее?</p>
<p>– «…уверен, ты оценишь сюрприз, который я тебе приготовил», – повторил он заплетающимся языком. Ну, так даже лучше. Пусть думает, что Итену гораздо хуже, чем на самом деле.</p>
<p>Ларк окинул его хмурым взглядом. Потом пожал плечами и кинул на пол ключ от наручников, который все это время вертел между пальцев.</p>
<p>– Если выиграешь – еще встретимся, – сообщил он и вышел прочь.</p>
<p>Итен рванулся к упавшему ключу. То есть, конечно, он собирался рвануться, но вместо этого рухнул на пол боком, не сумев удержать равновесие, и кое-как наполовину ползком, наполовину спотыкаясь, потащился к ключу.</p>
<p>Так что, когда Бенджи заорал ему на ухо, было не так уж и неожиданно. Рано или поздно они должны были начать искать их с Ильзой?</p>
<p>– Итен! Что происходит? Почему ты молчишь?</p>
<p>– Был немного занят, – пробормотал Итен, пытаясь вслепую нащупать на полу ключ.</p>
<p>Бенджи помолчал секунду, а потом заорал с удвоенной силой и громкостью:</p>
<p>– Тебе плохо? Ты ранен? Ты знаешь, где находишься?..</p>
<p>После приключений в Сербии пальцы по-прежнему слушались не так хорошо, как обычно, пусть сорванные ногти и стали понемногу отрастать. Но вот Итену все-таки удалось отыскать ключ, он вцепился в него и выдохнул:</p>
<p>– Нет.</p>
<p>Тут дверь открылась, и Итен выронил с таким трудом обретенный ключ. Наверное, наркотики все-таки что-то серьезно повредили в его мозгах, потому что эта галлюцинация была слишком четкой. Она выглядела как оригинал, двигалась так же опасливо и одновременно нагло, и разговаривала голосом оригинала.</p>
<p>– Как дела, американец? – спросил Гэрри, похлопывая битой, которую держал в правой руке, по ладони левой. – Они сказали, ты будешь рад меня видеть, а?</p>
<p>– Найдите ее и заберите, – приказал Итен, очень надеясь, что Бенджи сообразит, о ком он.</p>
<p>– Что? Ты Ильзу имеешь в виду? Джейн уже едет, мы отследили передатчик… Итен, что у тебя там происходит? – он казался не на шутку встревоженным, и Итен не мог его винить.</p>
<p>– С кем ты болтаешь? – спросила галлюцинация, так похожая на Гэрри, чокнутого садиста и насильника. Мертвого Гэрри, которому Линдси выстрелила в грудь два раза, а потом еще в лицо, чтобы наверняка.</p>
<p>Итен был там, он все видел, ошибки быть не могло.</p>
<p>Но все же, несмотря ни на что, он все равно засомневался.</p>
<p>– Я сам не понимаю, – признался он Бенджи. Маска или галлюцинация? Не время гадать, время бежать! Однако Итен не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, просто шарил руками за спиной в поисках ключа и не отрывал взгляда от Гэрри. – Не знаю, что реально. Пусть она не приближается, приоритет один.</p>
<p>– Итен! – снова завопил Бенджи. И почти одновременно с ним Гэрри скривился:</p>
<p>– Что там у тебя? Кто-то подслушивает?</p>
<p>Он размахнулся битой и опустил ее на голову Итену.</p>
<p>Первого удара удалось избежать без особых проблем. Итен откатился на полу – скованные руки мешали, но ко всему можно было приспособиться. К тому же, он снова нащупал ключ и теперь пытался вставить его в замок наручников. Бенджи что-то говорил, но сил на то, чтобы слушать и понимать его слова, уже не оставалось. К тому же, со второго удара Гэрри все-таки удалось достать Итена.</p>
<p>Бита должны была размозжить ему череп, но Итен извернулся и пнул Гэрри в колено – поэтому удар ушел по касательной, едва зацепив голову.</p>
<p>Боль все равно была адской, она вспыхнула огнем в правом виске, растеклась темнотой перед глазами.</p>
<p>Только бы не потерять сознание, взмолился Итен. Если он сейчас вырубится – это конец. Тогда уже будет классическая «в этот раз точно сдохну» ситуация!</p>
<p>От проклятой иронии хотелось расхохотаться в голос, но вместо этого Итен поспешил убраться как можно дальше от Гэрри, пусть для этого пришлось отползти по полу спиной вперед. Что там Ларк говорил о пистолете? Еще бы удалось открыть проклятые наручники!</p>
<p>Как нарочно, его начало трясти, ключ отказывался попадать в замок. Бесславная такая, глупая смерть получится. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться, и едва не пропустил очередной удар.</p>
<p>– Куда ты собрался? – сообщил Гэрри, размахивая битой. – Мы еще не закончили!</p>
<p>Так галлюцинация или нет? Итен снова перекатился, даже не пытаясь подняться, и наконец провернул ключ. Успел вскинуть руку – на этот раз бита опустилась на плечо вместо головы – и вскрикнул от боли.</p>
<p>Кости остались целы, но все равно было чертовски больно.</p>
<p>– Хитрый ублюдок, – сказал Гэрри. Отошел назад, сощурился, оценивая ситуацию, и это дало Итену время. Он уперся руками в пол и пытался перевести дыхание – хоть несколько секунд передышки, хоть пара мгновений.</p>
<p>– Думаешь, освободил руки и теперь справишься со мной? Ни хрена подобного! – Гэрри помахивал битой в воздухе, готовясь снова напасть. – На цепи ты мне нравился больше, не скрою, но мы все еще можем исправить это дело!</p>
<p>Он снова ударил, на сей раз целясь по ребрам, но Итен опять оказался быстрее. Бита стукнулась об пол с глухим стуком, Гэрри выплюнул длинное бессмысленное ругательство.</p>
<p>– А ты мне больше нравился дохлым, – огрызнулся Итен. Попытался вспомнить, в каком углу Ларк оставил его пистолет, заозирался вокруг.</p>
<p>– Чего смотришь? – истолковал его поведение по-своему Гэрри. – Хочешь свалить? А не выйдет! Я тебе все кости переломаю, – сообщил он как само собой разумеющееся.</p>
<p>Итен замер. Перевел взгляд на того человека, который носил лицо Гэрри как свое собственное, и фыркнул. Нет, он не сходит с ума, теперь уже совершенно точно, не галлюцинирует, к счастью. А он уже было начал задумываться – но нет, все нормально, всему есть простое объяснение.</p>
<p>– Ты – это не он, – заявил он теперь уже с полной уверенностью. И повторил еще раз, специально для Бенджи. – Это не он, все в порядке…</p>
<p>И только тогда сообразил, что потерял передатчик. Наверное, когда пропустил тот удар по голове, или когда слишком быстро кувыркнулся в сторону, или еще когда-то… передатчика не было. А это уже немного усложняло ситуацию.</p>
<p>– Что-то ищешь? – тот, кто носил маску Гэрри, шагнул вперед и наступил на что-то маленькое и незаметное. Передатчик хрустнул под его ногой. – Ой! Кажется, я нашел первым!</p>
<p>Лже-Гэрри взмахнул битой, и Итену пришлось резко швырнуть свое тело влево, чтобы уйти от удара.</p>
<p>– Зачем этот маскарад? – спросил он. Если Ларк не соврал о пистолете, нужно всего-навсего добраться в нужный угол – и не дать ублюдку использовать чертову биту.</p>
<p>– Значит, настоящий Гэрри не сказал бы «кости переломаю», – тот перестал притворяться и разом утратил всю схожесть. Как можно было ошибиться? У Гэрри и волосы были светлее, и рост пониже, и двигался он совсем иначе.</p>
<p>Показалось. Хватило одного лица, чтобы сознание нарисовало все остальное, но теперь Итен понимал, что его обвели вокруг пальца. Чтобы припугнуть, сбить с толку, заставить растеряться – и остаточный эффект от наркотиков сыграл только на руку.</p>
<p>– Что бы он сказал? – лже-Гэрри снова ударил, и на этот раз Итен оказался недостаточно быстрым. Задумался, ободренный своими выводами, чуть замешкался – и бита опустилась на правый бок, задела не в полную силу, но все равно довольно ощутимо. – Пообещал бы подвесить тебя на цепи в подвале и избивать, пока не вырубишься?</p>
<p>Новый удар. Итен поставил блок руками, попытался вырвать биту, но противник отшвырнул его в сторону без лишних усилий. Презрительно зацокал языком, покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Не-а. Если бы все было так просто, мы бы тут со скуки умерли, правда? Что бы он тебе пообещал? Найти рыжую девчонку, с которой ты все таскаешься, и свернуть ей шею?</p>
<p>Уворачиваться от ударов становилось все труднее и труднее – Итен пропустил уже несколько довольно болезненных и не горел желанием добавлять новые сломанные кости к коллекции уже имеющихся.</p>
<p>– Хочешь знать, что тебя выдало? – выдохнул он. – Болтаешь слишком много. И прическа не та.</p>
<p>– Там с тобой тоже была девчонка, блондиночка. Гэрри и его ребята такую бы никогда живьем не выпустили, – человек в маске остановился, крутанул биту. – Или ты за нее заступился? Встал на защиту подружки? Как-то их по-особенному попросил, чтобы не трогали? А ведь попроси-и-ил… – протянул он, ухмыляясь.</p>
<p>Интонации были настолько похожи, что Итен снова начал подозревать, что сходит с ума. Это бы, наверное, лучше всего объяснило, почему он сидит и смотрит на этого человека, и ждет, что тот придумает дальше – а не пытается его остановить.</p>
<p>Надо сказать хоть что-нибудь, отрицать. Или это наоборот выдаст его с головой? Что делать?</p>
<p>Итен понятия не имел, только осознавал, что с каждой секундой его шансы на победу становятся все меньше и меньше. Это бесило. Может быть, нужно было как раз ухватиться за эту злость, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сделать?..</p>
<p>– Чего молчишь, Итен? – весело спросил лже-Гэрри, склоняясь над ним. – Или я что-то неправильно говорю, а, сучка?</p>
<p>Он снова замахнулся битой, но с такого близкого расстояния удар вышел несильным. Итен подставил руки, но больше не пытался выхватить биту – а наоборот толкнул вперед со всей силы. Ударил противника локтем в нос, вцепился в лицо – и откатился в сторону с добычей в виде куска резиновой маски.</p>
<p>Лже-Гэрри, наверное, все же любителем не был. Он не стал тратить время на ощупывание своего второго, фальшивого лица, потерявшего половину щеки и нос – он молча ринулся на Итена, чтобы убить.</p>
<p>Но по пути возникло еще одно препятствие.</p>
<p>Все вынужденные отступления, падения и удары в конце концов привели Итена в нужное место – в тот самый угол, где валялась его куртка, брошенная Ларком, и пистолет. С вынутой обоймой, но на то, чтобы поставить ее на место, даже вслепую, у Итена ушли какие-то доли секунды. Потом он вскинул руки, прицелился в лже-Гэрри и рявкнул:</p>
<p>– Опусти биту!</p>
<p>У Итена было одно мгновение, чтобы решить: дать противнику ударить себя по рукам, выбить пистолет и, возможно, сломать пару пальцев в процессе, или выстрелить первым. Он почти не колебался – только пистолет чуть опустил, целясь в ногу.</p>
<p>Пуля вошла Лже-Гэрри чуть ниже колена, но того это не остановило, только притормозило немного.</p>
<p>Что ж, стоило попытаться.</p>
<p>Они сцепились врукопашную, покатились клубком: Итен старался не выпустить из рук пистолет, а вот его противник расстался с битой после первого удара. Решил, наверное, что против огнестрельного оружия защита так себе – и был абсолютно прав.</p>
<p>Драка оказалась грязной и быстрой: они едва обменялись парой ударов, и лже-Гэрри потянул на себя пистолет. Итен, уже давно уставший от происходящего, спустил курок без размышлений. На этот раз пуля попала в грудь, безошибочно отыскала сердце и прошла навылет, пробила спину и вырвалась наружу вместе с фонтаном мелких брызг.</p>
<p>Человек в маске кулем свалился на пол и больше не поднялся.</p>
<p>Какое-то время Итен не слышал ничего, кроме собственного тяжелого дыхания. Руки сводило от напряжения, но он не мог заставить себя опустить пистолет – не верилось, что все кончено. В конце концов он со стоном сел и привалился к стене, прижал к себе правую руку, потирая предплечье, и наконец щелкнул предохранителем. Вряд ли Ларк тут появится в ближайшее время, чтобы насладиться результатами поединка. Такие, как он, предпочитают наблюдать со стороны, откуда-нибудь из безопасного места…</p>
<p>Итен поднял голову, медленно обвел взглядом комнату. И, разумеется, там была камера в углу, просто он сразу ее не заметил, не обратил внимания. Кто-то видел все, что здесь происходило. И, возможно, слышал.</p>
<p>Но об этом потом.</p>
<p>Сейчас нужно было шевелиться: обыскать труп, как-то связаться с командой, найти Ильзу.</p>
<p>Вместо этого Итен лег на пол и закрыл глаза. Его била крупная дрожь, но он даже не пытался с ней справиться. Адреналин постепенно стихал, вместо него приходила боль: наверное, если поддаться ей, он больше не встанет. Так и будет валяться здесь, пока не потеряет сознание.</p>
<p>Итена это не устраивало. Поэтому он прерывисто вздохнул и начал считать.</p>
<p>Раз – передатчик уничтожен, значит, нужно посмотреть, нет ли у этого ублюдка телефона.</p>
<p>Два – Ларк не хотел его смерти, раз оставил пистолет. У Ларка, судя по всему, какие-то свои планы, вот только Итен по-прежнему сомневался, что глава Апостолов и узкоглазый парень, с которым они разговаривали четверть часа назад, это один и тот же человек. Ну, посмотрим.</p>
<p>Три – кости не сломаны. С синяками и гематомами можно жить. Поболит и перестанет.</p>
<p>Четыре…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Чем ближе они подъезжали к месту назначения, тем больше Ильза хмурилась. Однотипные коробки складов за окном радости не прибавляли.</p>
<p>– Это в квартале от того места, где я проснулась, – в конце концов не выдержала она. – Вот черт! Мы были совсем рядом!</p>
<p>Данн покосился на нее.</p>
<p>– Такое случается. И довольно часто, поверь мне… угадать невозможно.</p>
<p>Он пытался ее успокоить, Ильза чувствовала, но все равно кусала губы. Но вот они свернули за угол, и Бенджи удивленно воскликнул:</p>
<p>– О, чистильщики! Быстро они! Наверное, Итен вызвал.</p>
<p>Ильза недоверчиво оглядела два фургончика газовой службы, припаркованные возле здания. Парень в желтом комбинезоне с логотипом местной фирмы быстро подошел к ним, стукнул костяшками пальцев в стекло и объявил:</p>
<p>– Сэр, вам лучше проехать дальше – у нас тут утечка газа, трубы старые, будем все менять. Для вашей же безопасности держитесь на расстоянии до завтрашнего утра. Или вы арендуете здесь склад? Какой точно?..</p>
<p>– Нет, не арендую, – Бенджи поморщился. – А-а-а, черт… – Он потер лицо рукой, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, потом дернул себя за ухо. – Я, гм, уполномоченный представитель из четвертого управления по… вот этим вот… газовым делам. Решаю вопросы с… общественностью, вот, точно!</p>
<p>Парень с сомнением глянул на него.</p>
<p>– Тогда вы должны знать, что случилось на прошлой неделе в городе.</p>
<p>– Три пожара из-за чьей-то небрежности и пять ложных вызовов, так что все серьезно! – выговорил Бенджи на одном дыхании, заглушил мотор и открыл дверь автомобиля. – А теперь, если мы закончили с проверками, я должен увидеть своего лидера группы!</p>
<p>Ильза выскочила за ним, и парень заступил ей дорогу.</p>
<p>– Мисс…</p>
<p>– Она со мной! – одновременно с ним выкрикнул Бенджи. – Пропустите ее! Где наш человек?</p>
<p>– Прошу туда, пожалуйста, – он попытался сопроводить их, но Данн отмахнулся.</p>
<p>– Как-нибудь сами найдем, спасибо!</p>
<p>Ильза догнала его, пристроилась рядом.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, кто эти люди?</p>
<p>Кроме парня, который их встретил, она увидела там еще несколько человек: тоже одеты в форменные комбинезоны, в шлемах, закрывающих большую часть лица, они стояли возле открытого фургона и доставали из него какие-то инструменты, о назначении которых приходилось только догадываться.</p>
<p>– Группа зачистки, – бросил Данн на ходу. – Они убирают то, что остается после наших заданий: иногда просто разбираются с местными властями, со всякими случайными свидетелями, а иногда и кое-что погрязнее делают. Сегодня у них выдался горячий денек – сначала мужик, который чуть не нашинковал тебя на мелкие кусочки, теперь вот… Да где же, черт возьми, Итен?!</p>
<p>Ильзу этот вопрос интересовал не меньше. Немного успокаивало, что раз Итен вызвал этих самых чистильщиков, то с ним самим все должно быть в порядке.</p>
<p>Им пришлось немного посторониться, пропуская каталку с уложенным на нее телом в черном мешке. Бенджи присвистнул.</p>
<p>– Похоже, не только твоему Мяснику сегодня не повезло…</p>
<p>– Костоправу, – пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>Они нашли Итена в темном закутке возле лестницы: он сидел на каком-то ящике, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел в пространство перед собой пустым взглядом.</p>
<p>Ильзе он показался вдруг каким-то маленьким и потерянным – но только на миг, потому что в следующую секунду Итен заметил их с Бенджи и выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось. Он глянул сначала на Ильзу – ошеломленно, недоверчиво, будто не надеялся увидеть ее живой – или, может быть, сам не рассчитывал выжить, она и такой вариант не исключала. Потом перевел взгляд на Бенджи, будто хотел сказать что-то или спросить, и снова вернулся к Ильзе. Поднялся на ноги, шагнул вперед – и в следующий миг сгреб их обоих в объятия.</p>
<p>– Мы чуть с ума не сошли!.. Н-начали уже придумывать всякое!.. Не в-вздумай больше так пропадать, никогда!.. – от волнения Бенджи даже заикаться начал, чего раньше за ним никогда не наблюдалось.</p>
<p>Ильза молча обнимала Итена в ответ. Она не знала, что сказать ему, и не была уверена, что слова помогут. Раз уж он сам начал с прикосновений, то она не могла отказаться.</p>
<p>И заодно поняла, как необходимы оказались эти объятия сейчас – так важно было почувствовать, что они оба выжили, и могут говорить, дышать, могут стоять вот так, ничего не стесняясь, не пытаясь ничего скрывать.</p>
<p>Итен опустил руки первым, Ильза с Бенджи торопливо отстранились.</p>
<p>– Ты не ранен? Может, в больницу надо? Что они сказали? – засуетился Данн, подозрительно оглядывая Итена.</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, меня уже осмотрели, – сообщил тот, пытаясь развернуть их и подтолкнуть к выходу. – Ильза, как тебе удалось выбраться? Ты видела Ларка?</p>
<p>Умница, ничего не скажешь – разговор он смог перевести на другую тему просто мастерски. Ильза вздохнула.</p>
<p>– Полагаю, что выбралась так же, как и ты. И да, я видела человека, который называет себя Джоном Ларком.</p>
<p>Итен посмотрел на нее. Почему-то его зрачки были сужены, даже несмотря на окружающий полумрак. Это немного беспокоило – равно как и то, что Ильза чуть тронула Итена за руку, а он взял и ухватился за нее в ответ.</p>
<p>Но ладно, все потом.</p>
<p>– Он держится довольно самоуверенно, но будто работает на публику, – быстро заговорил он, словно пытаясь убедить Ильзу. – Все слишком идеально спланировано, расчет времени безупречен. Ты тоже это заметила? У тебя было так же?..</p>
<p>Она беспомощно смотрела на него, пока Бенджи не спас положение.</p>
<p>– Давайте выйдем отсюда поскорей, а то мне как-то не по себе! – взмолился он. – Пожалуйста? А потом можем все спокойно обсудить!</p>
<p>Они спорить не стали, сразу же отправились на улицу. Итен остановился возле фургонов, поймал какого-то типа и распорядился:</p>
<p>– Все данные по камере отправьте мне немедленно. И все, что накопаете на труп – тоже.</p>
<p>– Что за камера? – спросил Бенджи. – Кто-то поставил там камеру, чтобы наблюдать за тобой?</p>
<p>– И за мной, – неохотно вспомнила Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен еще сильнее сжал руку, переплел свои пальцы с ее.</p>
<p>Они вдвоем так и уселись на заднее сиденье в машину. Прижались друг к другу и молчали, пока Бенджи выруливал из квартала. Итен гладил Ильзу по волосам, и рука у него чуть подрагивала. Ильза обнимала его, и никак не могла понять, чье сердце колотится быстрее.</p>
<p>– Я посмотрю, что там с этими камерами, – Бенджи глянул на них в зеркало заднего вида и тут же отвел глаза. – Даже если трансляция велась по удаленке, все равно должны остаться какие-то следы на серверах! Займусь этим сразу же, как приедем, нужно попросить техников переслать все результаты незамедлительно, а то знаю я их, как начнут копаться…</p>
<p>– Бенджи, отвези нас домой, – попросил вдруг Итен. Скривился, осознавая свою ошибку, и тут же исправился. – Я имею в виду тот безопасный дом в Нейпервилле.</p>
<p>– Да, хорошо, – снова быстрый взгляд в зеркало.</p>
<p>Итен нащупал повязку на руке у Ильзы, спросил:</p>
<p>– Что случилось?</p>
<p>Голос у него был спокойный, подчеркнуто равнодушный. А вот забота – настоящая.</p>
<p>– Я… – Ильза сглотнула, попробовала начать заново. – Встретилась кое с кем из своего прошлого. Мы подрались на ножах.</p>
<p>– Где-то еще? – отрывисто спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Объяснять не пришлось, Ильза и так знала, что он имеет в виду.</p>
<p>– Джейн наложила мне пару швов на спине, – неохотно призналась она.</p>
<p>Итен обнял ее, уткнулся лицом в шею и замер. Ильза чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже, сбивчивое и неровное. Весь тот страх, который скопился у нее внутри за сегодняшний день, и за вчерашний тоже, за все эти бесконечные, лишенные покоя дни – он наконец выходил наружу. Выступал на коже п<em>о</em>том, рвался из груди – хотелось закричать, ну или хотя бы застонать в голос.</p>
<p>– О, это нормально! – Бенджи снова покосился на них. – Стресс, истощение, да вас обоих еще и притравили какой-то гадостью! Наверное, лучше вам хорошенько отдохнуть сегодня, выспаться!</p>
<p>Уже вечер? Ильза рассеянно посмотрела в окно – и правда, сумерки стремительно надвигались на город. Она снова попыталась и не могла вспомнить, какое сегодня число – двадцать второе октября? Двадцать третье? Может быть, это и не важно. Мир сократился до заднего сиденья, до мужчины, который обнимал ее, и которого так трудно было отпустить.</p>
<p>Возможно, позже? Ильза подержится за него немного, пока не успокоится – и пока его сердце не перестанет стучать так быстро.</p>
<p>– …а завтра уже будем разбираться, на свежую голову, то есть, я хочу сказать, результаты экспертизы как раз уже появятся, и я надеюсь, что смогу отыскать…</p>
<p>– Бенджи, – перебил его Итен, – о Уокере что-то известно?</p>
<p>Точно же. Ильза успела забыть про надоедливого агента – и без него проблем хватало. Не хочет же Итен сказать, что им нужно теперь его искать?.. Живого или труп?.. О, нет. На это она не подписывалась!</p>
<p>– Не-а, – протянул Данн. – Как в воду канул! После вашего исчезновения на связь не выходил – но у него своя группа, или, возможно, предпочитает действовать в одиночку… да, наверняка!</p>
<p>Или он привез их туда, потому что работает на Апостолов. Ильза глубоко вздохнула, не в силах сдержать раздражение – неопределенность хуже всего! Итен потер ее руку чуть ниже повязки: то ли успокоить пытался, то ли заверял, что они во всем разберутся.</p>
<p>– Есть еще один момент, Бенджи. На трупе, который забрала группа зачистки, была маска.</p>
<p>– Вот же дерьмо! – выругался Данн и тут же закивал. – Прости, я слушаю дальше!</p>
<p>– Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на нее и сказал: возможно ли, что эта маска изготовлена на нашем оборудовании?</p>
<p>– Опять утечка, – упавшим тоном произнес Бенджи. А потом поинтересовался. – Я знаю ублюдка?</p>
<p>– Нет, – после паузы произнес Итен. – Зато я знаю.</p>
<p>В голове у Ильзы промелькнула догадка, но озвучивать она ее не стала. Просто представила, что если бы когда-нибудь Яник попытался… Если бы она попала в такую же ситуацию…</p>
<p>Наверное, все-таки богатая фантазия – иногда не преимущество, а слабость. Ильза осторожно высвободила руку и обняла Итена за шею, привлекла еще ближе к себе. Он, кажется, не возражал.</p>
<p>– Мне точно не нужно отвезти вас в больницу?!</p>
<p>– Нет, Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Определенно, нет!</p>
<p>– Ну ладно, – вздохнул тот. Кажется, все равно не убедили. – Если вдруг что-то понадобится – сразу звоните!</p>
<p>– Теперь я вспомнила, сколько ты начинаешь болтать, когда переживаешь, – подключилась Джейн. Ильза и забыла о передатчике в ухе, перестала его ощущать. – Это же просто невозможно, постоянное «бу-бу-бу», бесконечно!</p>
<p>– Я не болтаю, а высказываю вполне резонные вещи! – возмутился Данн. – Просто не хочу потом виноватым оказаться!</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, Джейн, честное слово, – сообщил Итен. – Я даже придумал, чем занять Бенджи.</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула, а Бенджи обиженно надулся. Джейн попыталась спрятать смех за покашливанием, но ей это не очень удалось.</p>
<p>– Скажи Ханту, что мы обо всем позаботимся.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, все передам. До завтра, – попрощалась Ильза и спрятала передатчик в карман.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ильза никогда бы не подумала, что уже второй раз будет возвращаться в дом, испытывая облегчение. Случалось, она жила в местах и гораздо более комфортабельных, и снимала номера в отелях более роскошных, но никогда не чувствовала себя так же спокойно, как здесь. В скучном одноэтажном коттедже, где задний двор выходил на глухую стену, электронная система охраняла периметр, транслируя изображение с камер круглые сутки, а еще был тайник, полный оружия, и поломанная кофемашина.</p>
<p>Может, все дело в компании?</p>
<p>Итен закрыл дверь, обрывая прощальные "точно-точно ничего не нужно?.." от Бенджи, и повернулся к Ильзе. Протянул руку, чуть тронул ее за плечо, глянул тяжело и тут же отвел взгляд.</p>
<p>– Возможно, моя просьба покажется странной, но не могла бы ты снять свитер? Это не прелюдия, – он криво улыбнулся, по-прежнему глядя в сторону, – вообще никакого сексуального подтекста.</p>
<p>Да уж, Ильза догадывалась, только вот извиняться абсолютно не за что. Она пожала плечами и поморщилась – рана на спине, оказывается, начала болеть. Напрасно не воспользовалась обезболивающим, когда была возможность, а теперь придется терпеть, пока подействует. Рисковать с чем-то более серьезным не хотелось: спасибо, она прекрасно знает, как вся эта дрянь действует.</p>
<p>Ильза медленно сняла куртку, стараясь не делать резких движений, ухватила подол длинного свитера и потянула вверх. В процессе тихонько охнула – совсем тихо, но Итен все равно услышал. Шагнул к ней ближе, перехватил свитер и аккуратно помог снять. Вынул ее руки, бережно проследил, чтобы волосы, связанные в неряшливый хвост, ни за что не зацепились. Потом обошел Ильзу и остановился за спиной. Провел пальцами по коже рядом с полоской лейкопластыря, которой Джейн закрепила стерильный пакет поверх свежих швов.</p>
<p>– Прости, – снова извинился Итен. – Мне просто нужно было убедиться, что ты не собираешься истечь кровью у меня на глазах.</p>
<p>Ильза слабо улыбнулась, пока он не видит.</p>
<p>– Не поверил, значит?</p>
<p>Итен убрал руку, но отходить не торопился, она чувствовала его присутствие за спиной, ощущала, как он смотрит на нее. В любой другой момент это, возможно, принесло бы волну неконтролируемого раздражения, но Ильза не ощущала ничего подобного. Даже наоборот: она хотела, чтобы он стоял там и смотрел на нее столько, сколько возможно, и еще чуть-чуть. Чтобы прикасался, водил пальцами по коже. Тогда, вероятно, обезболивающее и не понадобилось бы.</p>
<p>– Я хочу тебе доверять, – глухо произнес Итен, – но проблема во мне. Я не боюсь смерти, не боюсь провалить задание, подвести тех, кто на меня надеется, и тех, кто даже не подозревает о моем существовании…</p>
<p>Он снова коснулся ее кончиками пальцев, медленно повел вокруг повязки, очерчивая форму лопатки.</p>
<p>Ильза, хоть и устала донельзя, все равно тихонько изумилась – никакого сексуального подтекста, значит? А это тогда как называется? Пожалуй, если они потерпят еще немного, Итену и делать ничего не придется: она кончит от пары прикосновений в нужных местах. А может, он только этого и добивается. Вот гад!</p>
<p>С другой стороны, тут же вспомнила Ильза, ему сделали больно, его принудили, изнасиловали. Чудо вообще, что его от каждого прикосновения наизнанку не выворачивает. А она подождет, не страшно.</p>
<p>– Я всегда боюсь, что потеряю кого-то, – продолжил он совсем тихо. – Бенджи или Лютера, или вот, Линдси. Или тебя.</p>
<p>Он правда это сказал. Ей не померещилось, это по-настоящему. Ильза закрыла глаза, зажмурилась до боли, не смея надеяться.</p>
<p>– Но я же не в команде, – собственный голос внезапно показался ей жалобным и детским. Придумала, черт возьми, на что обижаться!</p>
<p>Итен то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– Ты в команде. Для меня ты уже в команде.</p>
<p>Он прижался к ней, будто равновесие пытался удержать, уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи. Миг это длилось или меньше, Ильза не поняла, даже не сообразила толком – но его волосы смазали по ее обнаженной коже, и Итен отстранился. Отдернул руки, резко шагнул назад – Ильза повернулась, удивленно вскинула брови.</p>
<p>– Прости, – в третий раз повинился Итен. Выглядел он совсем неважно в полумраке холла: бледное лицо, больные какие-то, блестящие глаза. Ильза потянулась, чтобы включить свет и рассмотреть его получше, но Итен перехватил ее руку, покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Слишком ярко.</p>
<p>Ильза торопливо надела свитер, поправила перекрутившуюся бретельку бюстгальтера.</p>
<p>– Ладно, теперь моя очередь.</p>
<p>Итен недоумевающее уставился на нее, но Ильза подпихнула его по направлению к ближайшей ванной комнате.</p>
<p>– Ты убедился, что я не свалюсь в обморок от кровопотери, теперь я должна осмотреть тебя.</p>
<p>Итен пытался сопротивляться, но скорее для проформы – слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Ильза и так сжалилась, не стала включать общий свет, а ограничилась светильником возле зеркала.</p>
<p>– Сотрясение сильное? – между делом спросила она, доставая аптечку.</p>
<p>Итен уселся на край ванны и наблюдал за ней из-под ресниц. Казалось, что он пытается меньше шевелиться – теперь-то Ильза понимала, что так насторожило Бенджи, когда они только познакомились. В своем обычном состоянии Хант был похож на чертового зайчика-энерджайзера: все время двигался, что-то делал, едва не подпрыгивал от распирающей энергии.</p>
<p>Спокойный и тихий Итен был раненым Итеном. Ну что за незадача!</p>
<p>Она очень надеялась, что ребра ему опять не переломали.</p>
<p>– Не очень, – сознался он.</p>
<p>Ильза повернулась к нему, подняла руки, чтобы ощупать голову. Итен выглядел не особо довольным, так что она на всякий случай предупредила:</p>
<p>– Я хочу посмотреть, не нужно ли накладывать швы.</p>
<p>– Кажется, нет...</p>
<p>Похоже, он сам был не особо уверен. Ильза обхватила ладонями его голову и практически сразу обнаружила болезненное место слева рядом с виском. Итен кривился, но терпеливо ждал, пока она все не обследовала и не вынесла вердикт:</p>
<p>– Похоже, действительно повезло. Здоровенная шишка, но кожа не рассечена. Чем тебя?..</p>
<p>– Бейсбольной битой, – нехотя признался Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза недоверчиво моргнула. Потом перевела взгляд ниже: время от времени Итен потирал левой рукой правую.</p>
<p>– Что-то сломано?</p>
<p>– Нет, – он даже головой покачал едва заметно, только чтобы лишний раз не шевелиться. – Во-первых, я бы почувствовал, а во-вторых, у тех парней, что приехали на вызов, был переносной рентген. Такая прямоугольная коробка, знаешь...</p>
<p>– Знаю, – кивнула Ильза. Отметила про себя: взять лед с кухни, пить больше воды и соблюдать покой. Да, покой им обоим сейчас бы не помешал. Черт возьми, бейсбольная бита!</p>
<p>Наверное, шок все-таки немного отразился у нее в глазах, потому что Итен начал оправдываться:</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, честное слово. У меня было хуже совсем недавно, так что спасибо, в этот раз обошлось, – он помахал рукой в воздухе, – можно сказать, совсем ерунда!</p>
<p>– О, я даже не сомневалась! – Ильза закатила глаза. И добавила, не успев подумать. – Только раньше у тебя не было меня. Раз уж я в команде, то тоже должна волноваться и переживать!</p>
<p>Итен ненадолго задумался над ее словами, потом серьезно кивнул. И попросил:</p>
<p>– Только, если можно, все-таки не настолько сильно, как Бенджи.</p>
<p>Ильза пыталась сдержаться, но тем не менее захихикала. Вот, она опять смеется – но не над Бенджи, скорее над собой. Она улыбается и удивляется, Итен читает ее лицо как открытую книгу. И, что страшнее – ей не хочется больше закрываться рядом с ним. Притворяться, что она ничего не чувствует – ни страха, ни радости.</p>
<p>– Что ты делаешь со мной? – вырвалось у нее.</p>
<p>Итен молча поднял брови.</p>
<p>– Нет, неважно… – она дала задний ход, не желая сейчас пускаться в объяснения. – Какие еще синяки под одеждой? Давай, я помогу…</p>
<p>– Нет, – тихо, но четко сказал он. Потом добавил, тоном помягче. – Я в состоянии сам справиться, спасибо.</p>
<p>– Ну вот, – преувеличенно тяжело вздохнула Ильза, – похоже, мне никогда ничего не светит!</p>
<p>– Не спеши с выводами, – он сощурился, разглядывая ее. И вдруг спросил совсем уже странное. – Это же не ты засунула мне подкожный имплантат в ногу?</p>
<p>Маячок, о котором говорила Джейн, точно же!</p>
<p>– Э-э-э, – протянула она, – нет, определенно не я!</p>
<p>Итен наморщил нос.</p>
<p>– Отлично. У того, кто это сделал, вообще никаких шансов. А с тобой мы еще поговорим.</p>
<p>Это звучало многообещающе. Ильза почувствовала, что краснеет, но решительно прогнала все лишние мысли.</p>
<p>– Точно сможешь сам раздеться? – она нерешительно глянула на Итена. Его одежда была в полном беспорядке: грязная, измятая, покрытая какими-то пятнами и пылью.</p>
<p>Он слабо кивнул, глянул на дверь.</p>
<p>– Дай мне десять минут.</p>
<p>Она думала, что успеет найти что-то на ужин за это время и, может быть, заварить чай, но вместо этого уселась на диване в гостиной и тупо смотрела в стену. Да и есть, в конце концов, не особенно хотелось.</p>
<p>Так что, когда Итен присоединился к ней – мокрые волосы, чистая одежда и стакан с водой в руке, который он торжественно вручил Ильзе, – она, в принципе, не возражала. Напилась и пробормотала немного обиженно:</p>
<p>– Вообще-то, это у тебя сотрясение, а я собиралась быть милой и заботливой весь вечер.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – он спорить не стал. Устроился вроде бы рядом, но все же на достаточном расстоянии – Ильза не сможет задеть его случайно, как бы ни старалась.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они просидели в тишине – но это было не неуклюжее молчание первых дней знакомства. Наоборот – теперь молчать с ним рядом было так спокойно.</p>
<p>– Кто будет рассказывать первым – ты или я? – невозмутимо спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза поморщилась, мрачно пробурчала:</p>
<p>– Нечего там рассказывать. Ты наверняка знаешь Яника Винтера…</p>
<p>– Костоправ.</p>
<p>– Он работал на Лэйна, и мы вроде как не очень ладили…</p>
<p>Постепенно, слово за словом, ей удалось объяснить. Далеко не все и без подробностей, но Итен и не спрашивал. Просто слушал и кивал, и этого было предостаточно.</p>
<p>– …А потом я перерезала ему горло, – закончила Ильза. Развела руками – давай, мол, суди, если осмелишься!</p>
<p>И сама неосознанно понимала – не станет, и вовсе не потому, что пристрелил того парня в маске, кем бы он ни был, а потому, что вообще так не умеет – осуждать. Вот убивать – не любит, это ей Джейн рассказала. Вообще не любит оставлять за собой трупы, когда можно справиться без жертв.</p>
<p>– Что сказал Ларк? – спросил Итен.</p>
<p>– Ох, этот… – она прикрыла глаза, вспоминая. – Сказал, что я снова его увижу, если разберусь со следующим заданием. А тебе?</p>
<p>Он покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Видимо, свой тест я провалил.</p>
<p>Почему, вертелось у нее на языке, но Итен опередил.</p>
<p>– Я подумал, что снова оказался в Белграде. Не могу пошевелиться, руки скованы за спиной, а Гэрри спрашивает, почему я не рад его видеть. Черт, – он закрыл глаза, потер лицо рукой. – Да когда же это закончится?..</p>
<p>– Эй… – Ильза неуверенно потянулась к нему. Замерла, потом сообразила, что нужно сделать, и начала говорить, медленно и негромко. – Я собираюсь прикоснуться к твоей левой руке.</p>
<p>Одновременно с этим она положила ладонь ему на локоть. Итен замер – ну спасибо, что хоть не вздрогнул на этот раз, уже достижение! Это внушало оптимизм, поэтому Ильза рискнула отправиться дальше.</p>
<p>– А теперь, если ты меня не остановишь, я придвинусь поближе, – она выполнила свою угрозу, и Итен развернулся к ней. Смотрел выжидающе, но вроде бы не был против. По крайней мере, Ильза очень надеялась, что сумеет осознать, когда перейдет все допустимые границы.</p>
<p>– Это не закончится, – мягко сказала она. Он умный, он должен все сам понимать. – Воспоминания останутся с тобой навсегда, но время поможет их притупить.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, – он поймал ее руку своей и прижал к щеке. – Времени прошло слишком мало, а я требую чересчур много.</p>
<p>– Я тоже не помогаю, – скривилась Ильза. – Иногда чувствую себя совершенно никчемной.</p>
<p>– Ты не никчемная! – с жаром выдохнул он. Развернул ее ладонь и уткнулся губами в середину. Выдохнул горячо, снова закрыл глаза.</p>
<p>Тень от ресниц легла на щеки, словно подчеркивая темные круги усталости.</p>
<p>– А другой рукой я собираюсь притронуться к твоей груди, – шепотом заявила Ильза. – Очень медленно, Итен. Чтобы ты сказал мне «стоп», если не хочешь.</p>
<p>Он молчал, и она проделала все, о чем говорила. Вместо обычной толстовки на нем сегодня была футболка с длинными рукавами, и когда Ильза опустила руку, то почувствовала сквозь тонкую ткань твердость мышц.</p>
<p>Итен отпустил ее руку, к которой прикасался губами, и склонил голову набок, ожидая, что последует дальше.</p>
<p>– Мне, знаешь ли, никогда не приходилось делать такое раньше... – собственный голос показался Ильзе хриплым и растерянным.</p>
<p>– Что, целоваться с кем-то? – спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула, вспоминая их давний разговор. Тогда, в музее, она подначивала, дразнила, шутила про первый раз, но прежде речь шла только о прикрытии, а теперь ситуация изменилась. Стала немного... ближе к телу.</p>
<p>– Рассказывать кому-то, как же я хочу его поцеловать.</p>
<p>Итен смотрел ей прямо в глаза – спрятаться не получится, даже если захочешь. Но Ильза не хотела. Наоборот, изо всех сил сдерживала себя, притормаживала на полном ходу.</p>
<p>– Так в чем же дело, – Итен опустил взгляд на ее губы, придвинулся буквально на полдюйма вперед. – Я не стану сопротивляться.</p>
<p>О-о-о, что б тебя!</p>
<p>Ильза закрыла глаза, застонала и наклонилась к нему. Чуть тронула языком нижнюю губу, и Итен приоткрыл рот, пропуская ее внутрь. Она целовала его так медленно, что это было почти мучительно: неспешно исследовала его губы, язык, погружалась в теплое пространство рта и сама открывалась навстречу. Хотела, чтобы он ответил, чтобы чувствовал все то же, что и она.</p>
<p>Поэтому когда Итен положил руку ей на грудь, сюрпризом для Ильзы это не стало. Сначала он гладил ее через свитер, не предпринимая никаких попыток пробраться ближе, а Ильза, разгоряченная предвкушением, уже двинулась дальше. Запустила другую руку ему в волосы, взъерошила на затылке, старательно избегая того места, куда пришелся удар.</p>
<p>Почему-то в машине она не задумывалась ни над чем: просто обнимала его, и Итен обнимал в ответ. А сейчас все стало слишком сложным: вдруг она что-то сделает не так? Вдруг слишком торопится?</p>
<p>Или думает слишком много? Она же, в конце концов, не девственности его собралась лишать, хвала мирозданию!</p>
<p>Ильза улыбнулась, и Итен это заметил, чуть отстранился и окинул ее внимательным взглядом, сдвинул брови так, что между ними образовалась вертикальная морщинка.</p>
<p>– Поделишься со мной?</p>
<p>– Непременно, – пообещала Ильза. – Если позволишь погреть руки у себя под футболкой. И ты можешь не церемонится с моим свитером.</p>
<p>Итен подумал немного, затем кивнул.</p>
<p>Ильза отыскала на ощупь пояс его джинсов, оттолкнулась от него пальцами и двинулась вверх, прямо по дорожке жестких волосков на животе. Итен казался расслабленным, и это придавало решимости: она добралась до груди, отыскала сосок и покатала между пальцами.</p>
<p>Итен в долгу не остался.</p>
<p>Он запустил сразу обе руки под ее свитер, обхватил талию ладонями и снова отыскал губами ее рот, прижался с поцелуем. Ильза была совсем не против – так бы и целовалась с ним все время, если бы не нужно было дышать. Но его руки двинулись выше, оглаживая бока, коснулись чашек бюстгальтера и остановились.</p>
<p>– В прошлый раз было как-то удобней, – шепотом заметил Итен, сражаясь с застежкой. Ильза слабо фыркнула: все ее внимание сконцентрировалось сейчас в районе его груди и живота. Она помнила, как выглядело его тело при свете, и старалась держаться подальше от ребер на правой стороне. Но все равно зацепила, и Итен зашипел от боли.</p>
<p>– Ох, прости, прости меня! – Ильза чуть было не отдернула руки, но Итен среагировал быстрее – снова поцеловал ее, не разрешая отодвинуться далеко. И застежка наконец поддалась: он высвободил ее грудь и тут же обхватил ладонями, бережно и в то же время настойчиво. Он точно исследование проводил, двигался скрупулезно и тщательно, не пропуская ни миллиметра кожи.</p>
<p>Ильза прерывисто выдохнула. Итен точно подхватил ее ритм и делал все медленно, хоть и довольно целенаправленно. Продолжая ласкать ее грудь левой рукой, он опустил правую. Сложил ладонь лодочкой, толкнулся между сжатых бедер и потер ее там. Интересно, может ли ощутить сквозь ткань леггинсов и белья, какая она уже мокрая?</p>
<p>Ильза снова поцеловала его, спустилась вниз по подбородку, который уже начинал колоться пробившейся щетиной, чуть куснула за кадык.</p>
<p>Итен чуть напрягся.</p>
<p>– Если тебе не сложно…</p>
<p>– Ох, да, точно! – вспомнила она. Прикрыла глаза, пытаясь снова поймать вдохновение – что было довольно трудно с рукой Итена между ног. – Я хочу прикасаться к тебе везде, где только можно. Хочу снова увидеть твои шрамы.</p>
<p>Будто в ответ на это он отыскал полоску шрама у нее слева на груди и начал ласкать кончиками пальцев плотный рубец. Ильза прикусила губу.</p>
<p>– Я хочу быть уверена, что ты желаешь заняться со мной любовью так же сильно, как я хочу тебя, – вытолкнула она с усилием. – Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.</p>
<p>Она опустила руку и снова нащупала пояс его джинсов. Засомневалась, но все же заставила себя произнести это, отыскивая нужные слова на ходу:</p>
<p>– Я буду трогать тебя, и хочу, чтобы тебе нравилось это. Чтобы ты наслаждался каждой секундой, а если что-то пойдет не так – говорил мне. Направляй меня, веди, и я… – она вдруг задохнулась, когда Итен перевернул руку. Он продолжал надавливать, тереть и гладить ее нижние губы, пока Ильза хватала воздух ртом и не могла надышаться. – Я сделаю это, ладно?</p>
<p>Она не увидела, а скорее ощутила, как Итен кивнул после паузы. Теряя последние остатки здравомыслия, Ильза расстегнула на нем джинсы – Итен чуть приподнял бедра, помогая ей, – и скользнула рукой внутрь.</p>
<p>И сразу поняла, что слова принесли результат. Теперь уже сомнений не возникло – он действительно хотел ее.</p>
<p>Ильза обхватила рукой его член, твердый и шелковисто гладкий одновременно, и Итен застонал, низко и тихо. Внутри у Ильзы все завибрировало от этого звука, но Итен тут же умолк, стиснул зубы и двинул пальцами между ног у Ильзы, пытаясь пробраться между складок ткани и нащупать ее клитор.</p>
<p>– Я… – голос у Ильзы сорвался, пришлось начать еще раз. – Я действительно не возражаю.</p>
<p>Она продолжала держать его член в руке, привыкая к его тяжести, длине и толщине, а еще давая Итену время на то, чтобы тоже привыкнуть. Головка была чуть влажной, но все же не достаточно, и пока Ильза размышляла, что предпринять дальше, сомневалась и колебалась, Итен последовал ее совету. Все так же медленно, как и прежде, он просунул руку под пояс ее леггинсов: коснулся обнаженной кожи сначала кончиками пальцев, подцепил край хлопковых трусиков и двинулся дальше, ниже, и вот, наконец, оказался в нужном месте.</p>
<p>Ильза прерывисто выдохнула. Удовольствие от того, что он наконец касался ее, было настолько полным, ошеломляющим, что перекрыть его могло только возбуждение от тяжести его члена в ладони.</p>
<p>Они столько времени ходили друг вокруг друга, спорили и проверяли друг друга, открывались друг перед другом, добровольно и вынужденно, видели изнанку друг друга, что переход в иную плоскость стал чем-то ошеломляющим. Ильза не думала, что будет испытывать столько всего и сразу, и это… немного испугало ее.</p>
<p>Уравняло с Итеном, который вдруг замер неподвижно, кусая нижнюю губу. То ли никак не решался продолжать, то ли опасался своей реакции на действия Ильзы.</p>
<p>Надо было сказать ему хоть что-нибудь, как они договорились раньше, как она пообещала, но мысли превратились в неповоротливые камни, а слова никак не желали появляться на языке.</p>
<p>– Так рада, что ты тоже не против, – в конце концов пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен глянул на нее из-под ресниц и едва заметно кивнул. Было ли это приглашение продолжать, какое-то особое разрешение, Ильза не поняла. Но тут он шевельнул пальцами у нее между бедер, раскрывая сомкнутые губы, и Ильза непроизвольно двинула рукой по его члену. Потом медленно подняла другую руку к лицу, облизала ладонь и поменяла руки. Так стало лучше: больше влаги, легче скользить вниз, до самого основания, и снова подниматься вверх, к головке, гладкой и нежной.</p>
<p>Итен ласкал ее пальцами, перебирал складки плоти: поглаживал, тер круговыми движениями, а Ильза то приподнимала бедра, то наоборот пыталась приблизиться к нему, получить еще больше прикосновений.</p>
<p>И водила рукой по его члену: вроде бы поймала нужный ритм, по крайней мере, Итен не возражал, не останавливал ее. Наоборот – после очередного движения он вдруг подался вперед, находя губами рот Ильзы. Поцеловал ее, гораздо сильнее, чем прежде, глубже, напористей, но тут же отступил. Зажмурился, опустил голову, чуть толкнулся лбом в ее плечо, да так и остался, чуть опираясь на тело Ильзы. Обманчиво неподвижный, тихий.</p>
<p>Его пальцы отыскали ее клитор, размазывая выступившую влагу, гладили и надавливали, подводя к краю.</p>
<p>Ильза в долгу не осталась. Правую руку она положила Итену на затылок, мягко поцарапала кожу под волосами – и он отозвался, снова издал негромкий стон. Ильза чуть задержала ладонь на его члене, собрала большим пальцем выступившую на головке смазку и снова вернулась к ритмичным движениям.</p>
<p>– Если хочешь… не молчи… – выдохнула она.</p>
<p>Итен приподнял голову, глядя на Ильзу совершенно пьяными, затуманившимися глазами. Его кожа блестела от пота, а ресницы слиплись, торчали острыми иголками.</p>
<p>Ильза не выдержала, поцеловала его с жадностью, продолжая двигать рукой по члену: вверх и вниз, и снова вверх. Ощущала его руку у себя между ног, сжимала бедра от подступающего удовольствия.</p>
<p>Она не знала, сколько прошло – натренированное годами ощущение времени притупилось, будто занемело – может, четверть часа они так сидели, или сорок минут, или вообще час?</p>
<p>Время стало неважным, ненужным: осталось только тело, с которого словно всю кожу сняли, сохранив лишь оголенные нервы. Наслаждение растекалось по ним, накатывало волной и пульсировало вместе с кровью в жилах.</p>
<p>Ильза никогда бы не подумала, что ей хватит так немного: вкус поцелуев Итена на губах, его запах, его тело рядом со своим. А еще то, как Итен доверял ей. Она не ожидала такого уровня доверия от него после всего, что случилось раньше. Даже поспорила сама с собой – как далеко удастся зайти? Когда Итен отстранится, сдержанно попросит ее прекратить? Уберет голову с ее плеча, взгляд его снова станет ясным и сконцентрированным, а голос перестанет срываться? Это же будет совсем скоро, вот прямо сейчас, через секунду!</p>
<p>Он перестанет... перестанет делать то восхитительное, что он сейчас делает рукой между ее ног, и Ильзе придется тоже распрощаться с теплом от его члена в ладони.</p>
<p>Ее сомнения достигли критической точки, когда дыхание у Итена сбилось. Он будто захлебнулся воздухом, задышал часто и быстро, а рука его стала двигаться медленней. Ильза темп наоборот не снижала, обняла крепче правой рукой, притянула к себе еще ближе. Итен вздрогнул всем телом, выдохнул едва слышно:</p>
<p>– Ильза-а…</p>
<p>– Я здесь, – прошептала она, – я здесь, здесь, давай.</p>
<p>Он опустил голову, пряча лицо под волосами. Что-то попытался еще сделать своими пальцами, но Ильза шикнула.</p>
<p>Эгоистично или нет, но она хотела видеть. Пусть не его глаза, не стиснутые зубы – а похоже, Итен именно так и сдерживался, – но то, как напряглись плечи под футболкой, тоже было неплохо.</p>
<p>– Отпусти, не сдерживайся. Я рядом, все хорошо, давай. Мне хорошо с тобой, и хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, – Ильза гладила его по волосам, бормотала какую-то успокаивающую ерунду. Слышал или нет? Неизвестно.</p>
<p>Нет, все-таки услышал. Его сперма, теплая и вязкая, брызнула в руку Ильзе. Итен мучительно перевел дыхание и чуть отодвинулся в сторону, привалился к спинке дивана, тяжелый и будто бы бескостный, вялый.</p>
<p>Ильза высвободила чистую руку, потянулась к себе – Итен руку по-прежнему не убирал, даже что-то пытался продолжить. Ильза пристроилась с ним рядом, привычно коснулась себя там, где было приятней всего, да так, в две руки, и дошла до финала.</p>
<p>Оргазм получился какой-то ленивый, довольный: гордилась собой, что уж там. Хваталась за обрывки мыслей: все сделала правильно, она молодец, и Итен тоже молодец, они оба заслужили, не испугались, не сбежали.</p>
<p>Итен очнулся первым, поцеловал Ильзу в уголок рта, обнял. Вытер ее руку о собственные штаны – все равно придется отправлять в стирку.</p>
<p>– Спасибо.</p>
<p>Шевелиться было лень, разговаривать еще сильнее. Она дернула бровью.</p>
<p>– За все, – как само собой разумеющееся заявил Итен. И глубоко вздохнул, будто смелости набирался. – Это, знаешь ли, вообще неожиданно вышло… Нет, не то, чтобы я не хотел – я с того дня хотел, когда увидел, как ты пресс качала на полу… Так что, можно сказать, и ничего неожиданного, но с другой стороны, я даже не подозревал… насколько общение с Бенджи на меня повлияло, – мрачно закончил он после паузы.</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула.</p>
<p>– Ну а Бенджи тут причем?</p>
<p>– Я болтаю всякую ерунду, – Итен накрутил прядь ее волос на палец. – Это все от волнения.</p>
<p>А чего, спрашивается, уже волноваться? Поздновато.</p>
<p>Ильза поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее. Хорошо, что плед, которым она однажды уже накрывала Итена, остался на кресле. А то бы пригрелись и заснули в обнимку. Но нет: минут пять еще могут полежать вот так, расслабленно, ни о чем серьезном не думая, а потом разбегутся по своим комнатам до утра.</p>
<p>Потому что так надо.</p>
<p>А пока…</p>
<p>Она повернулась к Итену, закинула ногу ему на бедро. Потом вспомнила о бейсбольной бите, поморщилась. Главное, вовремя сообразить.</p>
<p>– Так не больно?..</p>
<p>Он аккуратно подвинул ее колено немного в сторону и покачал головой:</p>
<p>– Нет.</p>
<p>– Так вот, про это…</p>
<p>– Я хотел сказать…</p>
<p>Они одновременно начали и так же одновременно остановились, глянули друг на друга.</p>
<p>– Продолжай, – уступила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Нет, сначала ты спрашивай, – Итен улыбнулся, но как-то растерянно, криво.</p>
<p>– Что тебя беспокоит? Именно сейчас, в настоящий момент?</p>
<p>Итен задумался. Нет, он выглядел так, будто изо всех сил пытается решить: сказать правду или изобрести какую-то более-менее приемлемую отговорку?</p>
<p>Ох, ну как же ее угораздило.</p>
<p>Ильза спрятала лицо у него на груди, не слишком доверяя себе. В последнее время ее маска отстраненного равнодушия дала трещину, эмоции рвались наружу, а сдерживать их становилось все труднее и труднее. По крайней мере, рядом с Итеном.</p>
<p>– Я не надеялся, что все окажется так просто, – медленно произнес Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза понимала, о чем он говорит. Просто? Возможно, только пока. Это была всего лишь пробная попытка, не первый раз, а какой-то нулевой, осторожная разведка на местности. Они оба ее прошли, что удивительно.</p>
<p>Наверное, можно слегка выдохнуть.</p>
<p>Интересно, когда же вопросы близости стали настолько сложными? Ильза спрятала усмешку от Итена, прижалась еще ближе. Его сердце размеренно стучало под щекой. Может быть, потом они вспомнят эти неловкие обжимания и вместе посмеются.</p>
<p>Он обнимал ее и молчал – боже, какое же это было уютное молчание! Ильза бы ни на что его не променяла!..</p>
<p>Они оба знали, что нужно идти дальше, но оба оставались неподвижными еще какое-то время.</p>
<p>Наверное, ждали, кто решится первым, у кого силы воли окажется больше. Еще немного, сказала себе Ильза. Взмолилась непонятно каким богам: пожалуйста, еще чуть-чуть.</p>
<p>– Уже поздно, надо хоть как-то...</p>
<p>– Кажется, нужно не рисковать и...</p>
<p>Они снова заговорили синхронно, и замолкли тоже. Итен кивнул и поднялся на ноги первым.</p>
<p>– Мне все время кажется, что я злоупотребляю твоим доверием.</p>
<p>Ох, глупый. Ничего подобного.</p>
<p> Ильза улыбнулась, покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Нет. И спокойной ночи, Итен.</p>
<p>Он открыл рот, чтобы попрощаться с ней, но вместо этого наклонился, поймал ее кончиками пальцев за подбородок и прикоснулся губами к губам: едва тронул, но внутри у Ильзы все перевернулось.</p>
<p>– Спокойной ночи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. День 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Итен рванулся вверх, будто его что-то подбросило; в следующий миг рукоять пистолета привычно легла в ладонь. Итак, в кого стрелять? Он моргнул – раз, другой, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету, к той реальности, что была настоящей. Отметил окружающие предметы: он сидит на кровати, дверь в коридор справа, в ванную комнату слева, в ногах сбившееся одеяло, утреннее солнце светит в окно.</p>
<p>Возвращаться сюда оказалось нелегко: полумрак подвала остался на изнанке век и никак не желал исчезать, а эхо от криков Ильзы билось в уши.</p>
<p>Они притащили ее туда, кинули на пол. Гэрри и почему-то Август Уокер. Логично было бы увидеть Лэйна или Яника, о котором Итен знал не понаслышке, да и встречаться приходилось в Лондоне, однако сознание подсунуло агента ЦРУ. Издевалось, что ли?</p>
<p>Или это подсказка такая была? Но вроде бы Уокеру и так никто не доверял. Итен отказывался понимать, что бы это значило.</p>
<p>Ильза заслонила все остальное, ох, Ильза оказалась до ужаса реальна. Ее волосы были растрепаны (как тогда, у Линдси), одежда разорвана (спортивная майка и топ, те самые, в которых она бегала по утрам), на лице кровь (под разбитым носом и тонкая струйка на виске, там, где чиркнул осколок плитки). Перепуганная, но не раздавленная, она с вызовом глянула вверх, на своих похитителей. Дернула плечами – руки были связаны за спиной, Итен хоть и не видел, но знал.</p>
<p>Он хотел дотянуться до нее, предупредить – беги отсюда! Но не мог ни пошевелиться, ни слова произнести, будто присутствовал там в чьем-то чужом теле, которым не мог управлять. Только смотреть, словно через стекло, парализованный и онемевший.</p>
<p>Гэрри наклонился, ухватил Ильзу за волосы.</p>
<p><em>– А у нас замена на поле!</em> – радостно сообщил он и расхохотался. И тогда Ильза закричала, забилась в путах, силясь вырваться. Гэрри начал стягивать с нее штаны, прижимая ноги к полу, а она все брыкалась и вопила, и ничего не могла поделать, словно утратила все свои боевые навыки.</p>
<p>Итен закричал тоже – и проснулся, захлебываясь собственным криком.</p>
<p>Дышать стало трудно, ребра будто тисками сдавило. Он наклонился вперед, пытаясь вспомнить, что надо делать: сосчитать до восьми и выдохнуть. Не останавливаться, не замирать, а продолжать считать и выдыхать. Отделить все ненастоящее, проанализировать: Ильза не могла быть с ним в Белграде, а значит, это всего-навсего сон, а не воспоминание. Гэрри мертв давно и бесповоротно, он не мог издеваться над ней, не мог даже прикоснуться.</p>
<p>Спустя какое-то время Итен обнаружил, что сидит на кровати, сжимает в руках пистолет и смотрит в одну точку на противоположной стене. Паника отступила, оставила только досаду и слабость.</p>
<p>Почему Ильза?</p>
<p>Вот ответ: потому что она небезразлична ему. И то, что случилось вчера между ними, ничего не изменило. Не уменьшило влечение, это точно, а может и усилило.</p>
<p>Итен прикрыл глаза, снова опустился на подушку. Попытался восстановить в памяти: ее рот, мягкий и влажный, розовый язычок облизывает ладонь. Нежная кожа, округлая грудь, твердые мышцы бедер, которыми она обхватила его предплечье. Больно, но оно того стоило.</p>
<p>Он поднял руку, полюбовался на кровоподтек от удара. Ильзе лучше этого не показывать. Нет, она не станет жалеть, он уже понял и успел вздохнуть с облегчением не раз – но она сведет упрямо брови, подожмет губы и посмотрит так, что ему сразу станет не по себе.</p>
<p>Ильза цела и невредима, ее не били, не тащили по грязному полу, не насиловали.</p>
<p>Это был всего-навсего плохой сон, кошмар, расплата за ее поцелуи, за прикосновения, за то, как приятно оказалось быть с ней.</p>
<p>За все хорошее нужно было платить.</p>
<p>Этот урок жизнь преподносила Итену много раз в различных вариациях. Надо бы, конечно, усвоить раз и навсегда, но он все продолжал на что-то надеяться.</p>
<p>А может быть, в этот раз будет иначе. Может быть, и не придется расплачиваться, может быть, он заслужил немножечко счастья.</p>
<p>Но стоило только закрыть глаза, он видел ее окровавленное лицо.</p>
<p>Итен скатился с кровати, доплелся до ванной. Положил пистолет рядом с раковиной, умылся холодной водой.</p>
<p>Наваждение не исчезало.</p>
<p>Ильза, конечно, могла постоять за себя (он тренировал Линдси, расписывался собственноручно на бланке с результатами ее полевого экзамена), она бы что-то придумала, попыталась спастись (ситуация в Сербии опасно приблизилась к "в этот раз наконец сдохну"), или, на крайний случай, восприняла все случившееся не хуже него (Ильзу не насиловали. Не трогали, не пытались, не было этого!).</p>
<p>Он осознал, что окончательно запутался. Наверное, все от избытка свободного времени, недопустимая роскошь: сидеть и предаваться рефлексиям.</p>
<p>Поэтому Итен поступил как обычно: плюнул на все и пошел искать объект… хм… своих мыслей.</p>
<p>Ильза нашлась на кухне. Раскладывала тосты по тарелкам, заваривала неизменный чай – Итен уже привык к его запаху, запомнил все детали ритуала. Наверное, даже повторить бы смог при необходимости.</p>
<p>Пока Ильза стояла спиной, он позволил себе полюбоваться: ее ногами, длинными и ровными, тем, как она пружинисто переступала с места на место, будто пританцовывала под одной ей слышную музыку. Он смотрел на ее бедра, на узкую талию, на то, как двигались острые лопатки под свободной туникой, а волосы, снова стянутые в высокий хвост, чуть покачивались при каждом шаге.</p>
<p>Итен смотрел на нее, задержав дыхание: как там говорят, чтобы момент не разрушить? Чтобы она еще немного побыла собой настоящей, чтобы роняла ложки, чертыхалась сквозь зубы и приплясывала, пока никто не видит.</p>
<p>Чтобы запомнить, украсть от нее кусочек: раньше Ми-6 владели Ильзой Фауст целиком, потом продали ЦРУ, а тут он вклинился, возжелал себе немного чужого.</p>
<p>Солнце высветило рыжину в ее волосах, будто тончайшие нити золота ореолом окружали голову.</p>
<p>Запомнить и это, и ее теплые вязаные носки, которые на ком-то еще смотрелись бы неуместно и глупо, но Ильзе придавали особое очарование. Обманчивую мягкость, ранимость какую-то.</p>
<p>Ну вот, снова ему хочется ее от всех защищать, пусть это и неправильно. Рассказать – только посмеется. Она и так, наверное, уже…</p>
<p>– Долго там стоять собираешься? – не оборачиваясь спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен выдохнул, улыбнулся. Ну, точно.</p>
<p>– Пока не заметишь.</p>
<p>– А я давно, – она намазала последний тост маслом, облизала палец. – Небось, еще думаешь о какой-нибудь сентиментальной хрени?</p>
<p>Раскусила.</p>
<p>– Или о чем-нибудь пошлом? – она качнула бедрами – нарочно или нет? – и наконец повернулась.</p>
<p>Почему Итен не замечал, как сияет ее кожа? Бледная, чуть розоватая на щеках, покрытая медовыми пятнышками веснушек. Интересно, ниже у Ильзы тоже были веснушки? Почему он не задавался этим вопросом раньше, почему не целовал ее? Не занимался с ней любовью, неловко запустив руку в трусики, не благодарил за то, что она – такая, как есть, – оказалась с ним рядом.</p>
<p>Не видел кошмаров.</p>
<p>– Что-то случилось? – Ильза нахмурилась, тень набежала на ее лицо.</p>
<p>– Нет, – хрипло произнес Итен. Не доверяя своему голосу, покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Врешь, – припечатала Фауст.</p>
<p>Конечно, вру.</p>
<p>Он шагнул вперед, обхватил ее лицо ладонями, вгляделся. Ссадина на виске затянулась – если не знать, где она, можно и не заметить. Рука забинтована по-прежнему, и швы на спине, если он правильно запомнил.</p>
<p>Ильза вопросительно подняла бровь.</p>
<p>– Я была мертвая? В твоем сне?</p>
<p>Поразительно, насколько легко она научилась его считывать.</p>
<p>– Нет, – снова сказал Итен, не опуская рук. И взмолился беззвучно: подожди, не отстраняйся. Дай мне рассмотреть тебя, прикоснуться, удостовериться, что это – настоящая реальность.</p>
<p>– Со мной сделали другое? – ее серые глаза чуть потемнели. И прежде чем он успел ответить, снова заговорила. – Я обниму тебя?</p>
<p>Итен отпустил ее, шагнул назад, спрятал руки подмышки. Почему-то эта простая фраза застала его врасплох, скрутила внутренности до боли. <em>Все оказалось так просто? </em>Что ж он за идиот!</p>
<p>– Все ясно, никаких объятий, – кивнула Ильза.</p>
<p>– Может быть, позже.</p>
<p>– Поняла, – она развернулась к столу и продолжила готовить завтрак, как ни в чем не бывало. Не спрашивала, не успокаивала, не пыталась выяснить подробности.</p>
<p>Вот же странно – Итен хотел прикасаться к ней, хотел обнять. Но его тело было против. Оно посылало сигналы «опасность!», как мозг ни пытался убедить в обратном. Это же Ильза, все в порядке, и потом, вчера он так от нее не шарахался!</p>
<p>Потому что был слишком возбужден? Или что?</p>
<p>Уже второй раз за последнее время Итена посетила абсолютно безумная мысль – напиться, что ли? Правда, от этого вряд ли полегчает.</p>
<p>Ильза что-то спросила, но он не расслышал.</p>
<p>– Прости?..</p>
<p>Она повторила, не оборачиваясь:</p>
<p>– Мне бы не помешала помощь с сэндвичами. Чуть не положила помидор на арахисовое масло!</p>
<p>Арахисовое масло. С этим он может справиться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Ильза повторила себе несколько раз: все в порядке. Она знала, что так и будет, готовилась заранее, а значит, беспокоиться не о чем. Вчерашний день закончился слишком хорошо – сегодня приходится расплачиваться.</p>
<p>Итен тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но пытался делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. После завтрака не сбежал в свою комнату, а напротив, принес ноутбук на кухню и непринужденно поинтересовался, не помешает ли Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Тебе еще много осталось? – она имела в виду отчет, конечно же.</p>
<p>– Не особенно, – он мотнул головой, скривился. – Мы почти выбрались.</p>
<p>Разумеется, это «мы» относилось к Линдси, и писал он о том, как они искали выход из того места, где их держали в плену, но Ильза услышала почему-то совсем иначе. Что ж, ладно, если почти – можно потерпеть.</p>
<p>– Если я могу чем-то помочь… – вопрос остался висеть в воздухе, хотя она сама не успела придумать, чем именно. За руку его подержать? Исключено. Слова нужные подобрать, грамматику проверить? Тоже вряд ли.</p>
<p>Итен поймал ее взгляд, коротко улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Ты уже помогаешь. И потом, тебе еще придется все это прочитать…</p>
<p>Да, она помнила. И не особенно боялась – наверное, после того, что рассказал Итен о миссии в Белграде, ей пришлось пересмотреть все свои приоритеты в области страха.</p>
<p>Нет, кошмары ей не снились. Но не раз и не два Ильза ловила себя на том, что проигрывает в голове подобную ситуацию, и это был своего рода кошмар наяву.</p>
<p>Что бы она сама стала делать. Что бы сказала. Как бы жила дальше с подобной психологической травмой.</p>
<p>Поэтому, наверное, какой-то ее части хотелось наконец увидеть результат трудов Итена – злополучный отчет. Это было немного постыдное, недостойное любопытство, но Ильза успокаивала себя – полезный опыт всегда пригодится. Исключительно в исследовательских целях.</p>
<p>Она будет знать, что думает Итен, проникнет в его мысли, оценит тщательно проанализированные решения, сравнит мотивации, разложенные на составляющие.</p>
<p>В том, что он подошел к работе именно так, тщательно и педантично, у нее сомнений не было. «Схематично и оптимистично» написать об этом было нереально – да и не того результата ожидало начальство. Цель была совсем в другом.</p>
<p>Ее собственная работа – дела двух- и трехлетней давности – казалась ужасно бессмысленной по сравнению со всем остальным, но Ильза не торопилась опускать руки. Старательно проглядела последние заметки, внесла пару изменений, создала пустой файл и открыла новое дело.</p>
<p>И время от времени поглядывала на Итена.</p>
<p>Он больше не зависал над клавиатурой надолго, глядя в одну точку перед собой, а как будто пытался поскорее со всем разделаться. Упрямо сдвинул брови и печатал, изредка кривился, перечитывал, но продолжал идти дальше.</p>
<p>– А теперь кто подсматривает? – не отрывая взгляда от экрана спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза тихонько фыркнула, покачала головой. Ладно, теперь они квиты. Вынуждена признать: действительно подглядывает за ним, и ничего не может с собой поделать.</p>
<p>– Ты интересней, чем позапрошлогодняя история об исчезновении пресс-атташе в Берлине.</p>
<p>– Да ты что, – оживился он, отодвинул свой ноутбук, – на самом деле это очень смешно! А ваши были не в курсе?..</p>
<p>Ильза открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но не успела. Система слежения издала звуковой сигнал и вывела на монитор уведомление: периметр разблокирован, санкционированное проникновение.</p>
<p>Краем глаза Ильза успела заметить вторую часть сообщения, но руки уже действовали отдельно от сознания. Она выхватила пистолет из-под стола – оказывается, очень удобно! – отщелкнула предохранитель и прижалась к стене возле дверного проема.</p>
<p>– Ильза, стой! – выдохнул Итен и рванулся за ней, пытаясь остановить.</p>
<p>Но в холле уже раздались чьи-то шаги и четкий, хорошо поставленный голос – хотя и весьма противный, надо признать, – объявил:</p>
<p>– Если вы оба здесь, то я вас очень прошу воздержаться от стрельбы.</p>
<p>Ильза выдохнула. Итен, который успел положить ей руку на плечо, состроил раздосадованную гримасу. Потом закатил глаза, потом покачал головой и сжал зубы. Ух ты! Столько выражений она еще не заставала на его лице, не доводилось. Интересно, что бы это значило?</p>
<p>Выходить из-за угла, тем не менее, он не торопился. Глянул на Ильзу, словно извиняясь, и громко спросил:</p>
<p>– Уилл, при каких обстоятельствах мы познакомились?</p>
<p>Из холла донесся преувеличенно тяжелый вздох, потом что-то небольшое аккуратно опустили на пол.</p>
<p>– В Москве, в машине министра. Ты попросил у меня ручку и нарисовал у себя на ладони портрет Кобальта. Курта Хендрикса, если точнее, а потом заставил меня его опознать.</p>
<p>Ильза почувствовала, как ее брови поползли вверх.</p>
<p>– Серьезно? – одними губами спросила она. О художественных способностях Итена ей было известно не понаслышке – кстати, нужно как-нибудь признаться ему, что она видела тот скомканный листок, – но ситуация вырисовывалась презабавнейшая.</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Этого тебе достаточно? – с раздражением в голосе поинтересовался главный аналитик. – Итен кроме нас там никого не было, министр мертв! Никто не может знать подробности кроме нас двоих, исключено!</p>
<p>Итен заколебался. Почему-то с Лютером и Бенджи таких проблем не возникло – то ли в их парочке он не сомневался, то ли после вчерашнего теста паранойя снова обострилась. Ильза не могла его винить.</p>
<p>– Проверка?</p>
<p>– Черт с тобой, проверка, – утомленно согласился Брандт.</p>
<p>Ильза опустила пистолет и одновременно с Итеном вышла в холл.</p>
<p>– Привет, Ильза, – Уильям Брандт, одетый в безупречный костюм с иголочки, кивнул ей. Ничто в нем не напоминало о том взъерошенном оперативнике в черной униформе и с автоматом наперевес, который пришел к ним на выручку в особняке Вдовы.</p>
<p>Ильза даже задумалась на какой-то миг – не привиделось ли ей все это?</p>
<p>Итен здороваться не стал. Подошел ближе к Брандту, обхватил обеими руками за шею, заставил повернуть голову, вглядываясь в глаза. Потом ослабил узел галстука, начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.</p>
<p>Ильза молча наблюдала за происходящим, старалась изо всех сил, чтобы удивление не отразилось у нее на лице.</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, – пробормотал аналитик. – Сейчас он проверит, что на мне нет маски, и успокоится. Правда, Итен?..</p>
<p>И точно, почти сразу после этого Итен убрал руки и отступил.</p>
<p>– Ложная тревога. Не бойся, на этот раз бить не буду…</p>
<p>– А вот я бы тебе с удовольствием врезал, – выплюнул Брандт, подхватил кожаный портфель, который на время обыска поставил на пол, и, широко шагая, проследовал на кухню. Они послушно направились за ним. – Какого хрена, Итен? Что ты вытворяешь? – Брандт швырнул портфель на кучу папок с делами, которые громоздились на столе, и обошел кухню по кругу.</p>
<p>Ильза уже практически ожидала, что он потребует кофе, или же сам начнет хозяйничать, но нет, Брандт вообще по сторонам не смотрел.</p>
<p>Как Итен, когда впервые оказался в доме.</p>
<p>– Ты издеваешься, что ли? Вот только за что это все мне одному? Чем я провинился, ответь?! Хотя, нет, заткнись, это риторический вопрос, – он махнул рукой на Итена.</p>
<p>Хант молча подпирал стену, сложив руки на груди. Заметил, что Ильза смотрит, негромко сообщил:</p>
<p>– Подожди чуть-чуть, сейчас он спустит пар и соизволит объяснить, что я опять сделал не так.</p>
<p>– Что не так? – воскликнул тот. – А сам не догадываешься? Ты же у нас самый умный, вот сам мне и скажи! Не можешь, да? Хорошо, объясняю: каждый раз, когда кто-то вызывает группу зачистки, заявка фиксируется в системе. Информация об этом поступает в отдел сбора и контроля информации, откуда – сюрприз-сюрприз! – попадает прямиком ко мне. Почему, спросишь ты? А потому, что лет пять назад я заставил наших техников настроить специальные фильтры, которые отслеживают любое упоминание твоего имени, Итен! Потому что я знал, что рано или поздно мне пригодится!</p>
<p>– Ладно, – вздохнул тот, – я больше не буду вызывать чистильщиков. В следующий раз Лютера попрошу. Или Бенджи…</p>
<p>Брандт, который как раз пытался вернуть галстук на место, так его дернул, что Ильза начала беспокоиться – как бы не открутил себе шею ненароком.</p>
<p>– Итен!.. – он умудрился вложить в это короткое слово сразу столько эмоций – упрек, разочарование, злость и какое-то невозможное количество заботы. – Я говорю о том, что ты опять пытаешься сделать все и сразу, совершенно не думая о себе! Я знаю о сотрясении, знаю о гематомах по всему телу! Да, этот медицинский отчет я тоже видел!</p>
<p>Так-так-так, и что же теперь, он приехал для того, чтобы отчитывать Ханта целый день? Это уже было интересно. Ильза изобразила на лице вежливое равнодушие, чтобы не прогнали слишком рано, и попыталась стать незаметной.</p>
<p>И в то же время соображала: про сотрясение она сама догадалась, ну и от близкого знакомства с бейсбольной битой следы должны были остаться. Итен ни словом не обмолвился, а ведь вчера они довольно плотно… взаимодействовали друг с другом.</p>
<p>– Уилл, мне показалось, что мы уже обо всем договорились, – начал было Итен, но Брандт его тут же перебил.</p>
<p>– Это ты так думаешь и как всегда ошибаешься! Я не хочу тебя хоронить, Итен, когда уже до тебя дойдет?!</p>
<p>Тишина, которая воцарилась в комнате после его слов, была поистине оглушительной. Ильза прочистила горло – интуиция подсказывала ей, что сейчас лучше не вмешиваться, но когда она к ней прислушивалась? Остаться в стороне было невозможно. Который уже раз!</p>
<p>– Мы не думали, что ситуация ухудшится настолько резко, – она повернулась за поддержкой к Итену, и он торопливо закивал. Понятливый!</p>
<p>– Вот именно! Честное слово, хватит выставлять все дело так, будто я нарочно пытаюсь кого-то спровоцировать!</p>
<p>– И лезешь в драку, которая может плохо закончится для тебя, потому что ты еще не в форме, – со злостью выплюнул Брандт. – После Сербии только этим и занимаешься. Стычка в баре? Раз. Экскурсия в музей? Два. Вечеринка в баре на крыше – три. Мне дальше продолжать?</p>
<p>Итен молча смотрел на него. Начнет оправдываться – сразу подтвердит все предположения, Ильза это понимала.</p>
<p>– Ты соображаешь, что я могу не просто отстранить тебя от миссий в поле, но и признать не годным к работе и отправить в отставку? – тихо и угрожающе произнес главный аналитик.</p>
<p>– Нет, не можешь, – без тени сомнения заявил Итен. – Это исключено, Уилл, ты сам прекрасно понимаешь…</p>
<p>– Я понимаю, что ты сломаешь себе шею, если не остановишься, – отчеканил тот. – Я надеялся на нее, думал, если не остановит тебя, то хоть затормозит, – Брандт махнул рукой на Ильзу, – но, похоже, она только все усугубила!</p>
<p>– Что вы имеете в виду? – подобралась Ильза.</p>
<p>– Ты такая же, как он, – обреченно сказал Брандт.</p>
<p>– Ну, это мы уже давно выяснили, – она покосилась на Итена.</p>
<p>Он выглядел не таким напряженным, как раньше, но по-прежнему смотрел на Брандта исподлобья. Кажется, угроза его действительно зацепила.</p>
<p>– Вы уже жалеете, что попытались создать из нас одну команду? – спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Да, жалею! – рявкнул аналитик. Он все еще пытался справиться с галстуком, но от волнения ничего не получалось. В конце концов он сорвал галстук и швырнул в Итена. Тот поймал без особого труда, глянул немного удивленно, но никак не прокомментировал.</p>
<p>Наверное, не впервые. Что там он говорил, на первом задании они чуть не подрались? Прекрасно.</p>
<p>– Очень жалею, потому что в итоге вы сговоритесь и станете меня вдвоем изводить!</p>
<p>Ну… Ильза отвела глаза. Можно считать, что это уже произошло. И сговорились, и все остальное тоже.</p>
<p>Потом она все-таки не удержалась, глянула на них – Итен тоже казался растерянным, но по той же причине, что и она, или в силу каких-то иных обстоятельства – оставалось только гадать. Брандт оставался непреклонным – похоже, человек давно и с удовольствием занимался воспитанием непослушных оперативников. Интересно, у него дети есть? Кольца Ильза никогда не замечала, но это еще не означало отсутствие семьи.</p>
<p>– Ты худший агент, с которым я когда-либо имел дело, – продолжил он гнуть свою линию.</p>
<p>– Не-а, – легкомысленно протянул Итен, – ничего подобного, и ты сам об этом знаешь.</p>
<p>– Безответственный, наглый, с напрочь отшибленным чувством самосохранения! Ты чертов адреналиновый маньяк, Итен! А теперь, конечно, у тебя классная отмазка появилась – все можно списать на последствия психологической травмы! Но раньше все то же самое было! И нет, хватит называть меня по имени и проникновенно смотреть в глаза: не поможет! От этого уже абсолютно ничего не изменится, я могу тебе гарантировать! – он опередил Итена, который явно собирался продолжать гнуть свою линию. – Тебе уже ничего не поможет! Жалею, что притащил тебя в штаты – нужно было оставить в той больнице, и выбирайся как хочешь, мне плевать! Поезжай куда угодно, делай, что вздумается – может быть, если я не буду знать, где ты сейчас находишься и как именно пытаешься умереть в этот раз, мне станет легче жить!</p>
<p>Он выдал эту тираду на одном дыхании, прикрыл глаза и привалился к столу.</p>
<p>Ильза вдруг особенно остро почувствовала себя лишней. Будто подсматривала за чем-то, совершенно не предназначенным для чужих глаз. То ли главный аналитик забыл о ее присутствии, то ли окончательно потерял терпение.</p>
<p>На своих подчиненных так не орут. А вот на близких друзей, о которых очень сильно беспокоятся – наверное, случается.</p>
<p>Брандт оттолкнулся от стола, сделал еще круг по кухне и снова повернулся к Итену.</p>
<p>– Чего ты молчишь?</p>
<p>– Ты же сам запретил мне разговаривать, – без тени улыбки произнес тот.</p>
<p>Брандт нечленораздельно выругался сквозь зубы – подробностей Ильза не расслышала, но почему-то не сомневалась в его изобретательности. Потом он неожиданно шагнул вперед, поднял сжатый кулак – неужели действительно ударит, на мгновение ужаснулась Ильза, – но Брандт только забрал у Итена свой галстук.</p>
<p>– Тебя не было в Белграде, – сказал он, обращаясь к Ильзе и комкая галстук в руках.</p>
<p>– Уилл, – несмотря на все запреты, позвал его по имени Итен, и на этот раз в его голосе явно можно было услышать искреннюю мольбу. – Уилл, не надо.</p>
<p>– Если бы ты увидела его там, то поняла бы, почему я пытаюсь вбить в эту чугунную голову хоть немного здравого смысла, – Брандт злобно покосился на Ханта, но Ильза больше на подобное не покупалась. Злился он вовсе не на Итена, как пытался показать, а на тех, кто пытал, избивал и насиловал Итена. Разница большая.</p>
<p>Эттли никогда не отчитывал Ильзу подобным образом. Его не заботило, сколько костей она переломала на задании, и сколько синяков ей приходилось замазывать тональным кремом после.</p>
<p>Интересно, это только к Итену у Брандта такое особое отношение? Или кто-то еще удостоился? А если да – то за какие выдающиеся заслуги?</p>
<p>Она упустила, когда аналитик заговорил снова.</p>
<p>– …три глубоких ножевых ранения, – Брандт пристально смотрел на нее, но Ильза не сразу сообразила, что он имеет в виду. А когда поняла, то попыталась отмахнуться.</p>
<p>– Да не такие они и глубокие! Это Джейн вам сказала? Джейн сообщила или Бенджи?!</p>
<p>– Вот поэтому я и говорю, что вы стоите друг друга, – подытожил Брандт.</p>
<p>– Уилл, это все сопутствующий ущерб, – терпеливо объяснил Итен, будто тот понятия не имел о специфике их работы. И о тех следах, которые после нее остаются. – Это бывает, это нормально, ты и сам должен помнить. Ну, подумаешь… – он осекся, когда сообразил, с каким ужасом смотрит Брандт.</p>
<p>– Подумаешь? – каким-то свистящим шепотом произнес тот. – Хант, у тебя точно крыша поехала. Я тебя сдам на экспертизу, они официально подтвердят диагноз, а потом ты пару лет проведешь в компании психологов! Позавчера мне казалось, что ты нормальный, но это просто за гранью! Или ты просто перед ней выделываешься?!</p>
<p>Они оба повернулись к Ильзе, и она ощутила желание быстренько сбежать и оставить их разбираться наедине.</p>
<p>– Он вроде бы нормальный, у нас все было в порядке, – начала она оправдывать Итена перед Брандтом, потом прикусила губу. Щеки запылали, короткие волоски на коже встали дыбом. Что же она натворила?</p>
<p>Брандт молча переводил взгляд с нее на Итена. Хант потер лицо рукой, вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Слушай, Уилл…</p>
<p>И тут в дверь позвонили.</p>
<p>Позвонили – не стали вламываться, не вошли, как к себе домой. Приятная неожиданность, однако Ильза догадывалась – ни хрена подобного. Приятных неожиданностей в ее жизни просто не бывало.</p>
<p>Она подошла к ноутбуку – Итен и Брандт на время заключили перемирие и заткнулись – вывела на монитор картинку с камеры над дверью и чуть не застонала в голос. Ну да, конечно, как она могла забыть.</p>
<p>– Это кто? – спросил главный аналитик.</p>
<p>– Август Уокер, – упавшим тоном представила Ильза. – Агент ЦРУ, официальный представитель советника министра, по ее же распоряжению проводит внутреннее расследование. Попутно расследует деятельность Апостолов, выслеживает Джона Ларка, ищет чертежи бомбы. Отличный парень, правда, чересчур настойчивый.</p>
<p>– Скользкий тип, – высказался Итен.</p>
<p>– Ясно, – спокойно сообщил Брандт. – Тогда, Ильза, ты не могла бы открыть дверь и пригласить его сюда? Спасибо.</p>
<p>Ну, она и не ждала, что он скажет что-то наподобие «Ильза, не могла бы ты взять вот этот пистолет и выпустить обойму в этого отличного парня, потому что я располагаю абсолютно достоверной информацией, подтверждающей, что Уокер – предатель и убийца. Да, и не забудь о контрольном в голову, ладно? Спасибо!», но всегда можно помечтать, так ведь?</p>
<p>Размышляя о несправедливости вселенной – истоки своей неприязни к агенту Ильза под сомнение не ставила – она подошла к двери. Еще раз глянула на экран: Уокер нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. Поднял руку и снова позвонил, настойчиво и упрямо.</p>
<p>– Мудак, – шепотом пробормотала она и открыла дверь.</p>
<p>– Приветствую, мисс Фауст, – он окинул ее внимательным взглядом. – У меня к вам серьезный разговор.</p>
<p>На ублюдке не было ни единой царапины. Усы воинственно топорщились, прическа волосок к волоску, отглаженный костюмчик, вот только неизменный плащик куда-то подевался. Ильза вспомнила, как сдирала с себя одежду, пропитанную кровью Яника, как откручивала воду дрожащими руками и терла кожу мочалкой. Вспомнила, как они с Бенджи отыскали Итена: его абсолютно сумасшедшие глаза, синяки от ударов и то, как он старался меньше двигаться.</p>
<p>– Ух ты, живой, – без всяких эмоций сказала она. Пришлось распахнуть дверь пошире, пропуская Уокера внутрь – а хотелось хлопнуть ей у него перед носом. Но ничего не поделаешь.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, что заметила, – пробормотал он с обидой в голосе. – Кстати, не слышу особой радости по этому поводу.</p>
<p>– Кажется, твой вариант «без лишних усилий обнаружить Ларка» оказался хорошо спланированной ловушкой.</p>
<p>– Я приношу свои искренние извинения: сам не подозревал, как все обернется! – клятвенно заверил он, прижимая руку к груди. – Честное слово, я понятия не…</p>
<p>Уокер умолк на полуслове, когда увидел Брандта.</p>
<p>За то время, пока Ильза сходила к двери и обратно, главный аналитик успел застегнуть все пуговицы на рубашке и затянуть галстук идеальным виндзорским узлом. Он стоял посреди комнаты, засунув руки в карманы, и с любопытством глядел на Уокера сверху вниз – даром что ростом был не намного выше Итена.</p>
<p>Кое-что еще изменилось: оба ноутбука теперь были закрыты и сдвинуты в центр стола, папки с делами аккуратно сложены в коробку. Захочешь незаметно посмотреть – не получится. Что ж, наверное, это они очень правильно придумали.</p>
<p>Хант стоял чуть поодаль – расслабленный, какой-то даже сонный слегка. Но рукава на толстовке одернул, это Ильза тоже заметила – чтобы бинты не торчали.</p>
<p>– Уильям Брандт, главный аналитик IMF, – Брандт протянул руку, и Уокер пожал ее, по-прежнему немного ошеломленный. Но это продлилось совсем недолго к большому разочарованию Ильзы – спустя мгновение Уокер уже пришел в себя, кивнул и ринулся в атаку.</p>
<p>– Не поверите, но я действительно рад вас здесь видеть! Информация…</p>
<p>– Не поверю, – перебил Брандт плоским, невыразительным голосом. Казалось, это знакомство доставляет ему одно только раздражение, однако Ильза нутром чувствовала – эта канцелярская крыса отлично умела имитировать скуку. На самом деле он готов был вцепиться в Уокера мертвой хваткой, точно питбуль. Только выжидал подходящего момента. – Эрика упоминала, что вы были очень недовольны, когда выяснилось, что плутоний в Управление доставил кто-то другой. Похвальное рвение, однако ваша излишняя заинтересованность в деле вызывает опасения.</p>
<p>Уокер тряхнул головой и попробовал еще раз.</p>
<p>– Информация, которую я принес, очень важна, вы обязательно должны быть в курсе!</p>
<p>– Считаете? – Брандт слегка приподнял бровь. – А я полагаю, что должен сначала выяснить несколько вопросов. Накануне вы встретились с Джоном Ларком?</p>
<p>– Да, но поговорить с ним как следует я не успел. Поверьте, то, что я вам сейчас расскажу, гораздо важнее! – не сдавался Уокер. – Ваш агент скомпрометирован, это очень серьезно, вам следует…</p>
<p>– О чем именно вы разговаривали с Джоном Ларком? – снова перебил Брандт. Говорил он достаточно тихо и медленно – такой способ ведения беседы кого угодно выведет из себя. Ильза хоть и напряглась, когда Уокер упомянул про скомпрометированного агента, но все же успела отметить и насладиться тем, как быстро главный аналитик сменил цель. Теперь-то в его голосе не осталось ни капли заботы и сочувствия. – Кто дал вам пригласительные билеты на так называемый отбор на вакантное место телохранителя Ларка?</p>
<p>– Мой осведомитель: если хотите, я скину вам его контакты позже, – отмахнулся Уокер. – Джон Ларк сказал, что я пройду в следующий тур, если сумею справиться с прошлым, потом он натравил на меня одного ублюдка – пришлось его убить, но это все неважно! Послушайте меня! Ваш агент дискредитировал себя по полной программе, вам нужно срочно убрать его из города!</p>
<p>На Итена он ни разу не посмотрел. Ильза вспомнила о парне в маске, о камере, которую просил отследить Итен, и не без труда подавила дрожь. Оставался еще какой-то мизерный шанс, что Уокер говорил о каком-то другом агенте – и Брандт, по-видимому, тоже не хотел верить.</p>
<p>– Вы можете четко и ясно объяснить, что произошло? – попросил он, обращаясь к Уокеру, точно к особенно тупому свидетелю на месте преступления. – Все по порядку, не торопитесь, я вас внимательно выслушаю. Пожалуйста, прошу!</p>
<p>Уокер помолчал. Глянул на Ильзу, потом снова перевел взгляд на Брандта.</p>
<p>– Мне показали видеозапись.</p>
<p>– Где, при каких обстоятельствах и кем она была сделана? – вздохнул главный аналитик. – Достоверность…</p>
<p>– Ой, да неважно! Я знаю, что она настоящая – и по ней прекрасно понятно, что ваш агент скомпрометирован!</p>
<p>– Каким образом? – спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Уокер его игнорировал настолько демонстративно, что это уже начинало походить на фарс.</p>
<p>– Агенту были заданы наводящие вопросы, а по его ответам стало легко вычислить характер и степень ущерба, – он пожал плечами, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Брандта. – Точнее, по нежеланию отвечать! Все довольно очевидно: на задании некоторое время назад к вашему оперативнику была применены пытки, в том числе сексуальное насилие, это его сломало, и теперь он не годен к работе. Я прошу вас удалить его из города, чтобы он не мешал мне проводить операцию!</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела на Итена – не могла иначе. Он держался спокойно, пожалуй, даже чересчур – как будто речь шла о ком-то ином. Никаких видимых следов того, что он нервничает, ни единой попытки вмешаться и начать объяснять. Он будто отодвинул от себя реальность, предоставив Брандту разбираться самому. Вот только к добру ли это?</p>
<p>Ильза снова изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не влезть, но понимала, что может только хуже сделать. Черт возьми, что за день такой!</p>
<p>– О каком агенте идет речь? – спокойно поинтересовался Брандт.</p>
<p>– Ой, да я вас умоляю, – фыркнул Уокер. – О вашем драгоценном Ханте, о ком же еще!</p>
<p>И, чтобы никто не сомневался, он ткнул пальцем в Итена.</p>
<p>– Если вы главный аналитик, то должны представлять, что такое сорванный агент в поле. Уберите его отсюда, чтобы он мне не мешал!</p>
<p>Ильзе вдруг показалось, что все эмоции Уокера были напускными. Он сыграл очень хорошо: возмущение, негодование, жажда справедливости – но под всем этим он был абсолютно спокоен. Он не колебался, не сомневался ни на секунду, разве что испытывал что-то вроде… брезгливости.</p>
<p>Ильза сжала кулаки. Врезать бы ему хорошенько. И Брандту заодно, потому что Брандт точно послушает всю эту хрень, Брандт…</p>
<p>Снова удивил ее.</p>
<p>Он вздохнул, преувеличенно тяжело, посмотрел на Итена, потом на Уокера и только после этого открыл рот.</p>
<p>– Вы можете инициировать расследование по факту, подав соответствующее заявление, – заявил он своим противным голосом. – Предоставив все имеющиеся доказательства, отчет в письменной форме и соответствующую копию видеозаписи. При условии, конечно, что она существует, в чем я искренне сомневаюсь.</p>
<p>– Отстраните его! – снова потребовал Уокер.</p>
<p>– Боюсь, что сам я не обладаю должными полномочиями, – пожал плечами Брандт. – А даже если бы и обладал, то не вижу оснований. Вы что-то видели, вам что-то показалось, теперь что-то требуете… а что именно, я так и не соображу.</p>
<p>– Черт возьми, – Уокер поморщился с досадой, покачал головой. – Вы, что же, действительно не понимаете?</p>
<p>– Что я должен понимать? Объясните! – приказал Брандт.</p>
<p>Секунду или две Уокер изучал его, будто пытался сообразить: что собой представляет главный аналитик на самом деле? Многого ли стоит его авторитет? Потом, видимо, все-таки сложил какую-то цену, кивнул – ладно, мол, как пожелаете.</p>
<p>– Миссия в Белграде, после которой были зачищены почти все оставшиеся в живых представители группы террористов, которые называли себя Отшельниками. Меня это давно наводило на размышления, но теперь все встало на свои места – Ханта поломали, он слетел с катушек и вырезал всех свидетелей! А ваш отдел прикрыл все это запланированной ликвидацией!</p>
<p>Ну, предположим, кого-то Итен точно убил. Как минимум троих человек, это Ильза знала – сам рассказывал. Но она очень сомневалась, что в тот момент у него бы хватило сил расправиться с остальными.</p>
<p>– Нет доказательств, – отрезал Брандт. – Что еще?</p>
<p>– Ошибаетесь, доказательства есть. И все они – перед вами! – Уокер снова ткнул пальцем в Итена. – Он знает, что там произошло! Нет, конечно, я могу предположить, что Хант не брезгует случайными связями на заданиях, или как бы тогда он стал номером один в IMF? Вы же по этому принципу объединили их с Фауст, да? Низкая мораль, высокий коэффициент выполнения миссий?</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на Ильзу, на Итена, и снова повернулся к Брандту. К большому разочарованию Уокера, главный аналитик особого энтузиазма не проявлял: смотрел хмуро, слегка скучающе и по-прежнему непонятливо.</p>
<p>Ильза кипела внутри – но мысли о том, каково сейчас Итену, если не сводили на нет всю ярость, то здорово приглушали. Итен по-прежнему держался отстраненно, будто разговор шел о ком-то другом, однако стоило Уокеру упомянуть фамилию Ильзы, как Хант весь подобрался.</p>
<p>– Ваши инсинуации меня не интересуют, – произнес Брандт с изрядной долей неприязни в голосе. – Мы имеем дело с фактами, а не с домыслами, агент Уокер. Как только они у вас появятся – факты, напоминаю, вещественные доказательства, улики – тогда инициируйте проведение расследования. Доказывайте, обвиняйте, а пока оставьте ваши домыслы при себе.</p>
<p>Уокер поцокал языком.</p>
<p>– Ладно, хорошо… Мне, как и вам, очень не хочется думать, что мистер Хант и мисс Фауст добились своего высокого положения исключительно благодаря каким-то иным навыкам, нежели профессиональные умения… Не знаю, в Ми-6, возможно, это нормальная практика, но у нас в ЦРУ не приветствуется, – он глянул на Ильзу с сожалением. – Или наоборот? Хант должен был тебе преподать пару уроков, как лежать спокойно и думать о благополучии страны? Только вот какой именно в твоем случае, я что-то не разобрался…</p>
<p>– У меня двойное гражданство, – промурлыкала Ильза.</p>
<p>– Ах, – Уокер послал ей легкую улыбку. – Как удобно.</p>
<p>– Клевета на агента может вам дорого стоить, Уокер, – между делом заметил Брандт. – Может быть, все-таки остановитесь, пока не поздно?</p>
<p>– А что мне терять? – изумился тот. – Мою работу? Так давайте выясним правду и поймем, кто из нас прав, а кто ошибается! Заставьте его обнародовать отчет о выполнении задания в Сербии, – он взмахнул рукой, указывая на Итена, – пусть даст показания под присягой, я не знаю, пусть проведут независимое медицинское освидетельствование, в конце концов!</p>
<p>– Чего ты добиваешься? – не выдержал Итен. Голос у него был спокойный, но терпение, похоже, стремительно подходило к концу. Сама Ильза с трудом заставила себя разжать кулаки – коротко обрезанные ногти глубоко впились в ладони, но боль была приятной, она отвлекала. Заставляла вспомнить, что в мире существует много всего кроме самовлюбленного идиота с больной логикой и туманными мотивами. – Я не пойму, какая у тебя цель Уокер.</p>
<p>– Хочу доказать советнику Слоан, что она не ошибается в своих подозрениях относительно IMF и тебя в частности, – с готовностью объявил тот. – Ваш отдел – устаревшая структура, исчерпавшая свой ресурс и паразитирующая на бюджете Управления. Двойные агенты, какие-то сложные игры, засекреченные документы – все это мишура для прикрытия сделок с террористами, которые вы проворачиваете на самом деле. И такие вот подстилки, как ты, Итен, – настоящее тому доказательство. Теперь и в прямом смысле, а не только в переносном, – он улыбнулся, не скрывая веселья. – Для начала я помогу закрыть IMF, а потом с радостью посмотрю, как тебя будут судить под трибуналом. Хотя, конечно, всегда есть другой выбор, на тот случай, если министр не захочет копаться во всем этом дерьме, – он презрительно сморщил нос. – Некоторые ситуации чересчур сильно отражаются на высшей власти. Ты не любишь оставлять свидетелей, будь готов к тому, что и тебя тоже однажды…</p>
<p>Он сложил пальцы пистолетом и изобразил выстрел.</p>
<p>– В который раз хочу напомнить: любое обвинение должно иметь под собой основание, – размеренно проговорил Брандт. – Ваши долгосрочные планы мне ясны, будьте так любезны разъяснить краткосрочные. Конкретно: что вы хотите от меня прямо сейчас?</p>
<p>– Уберите Ханта из Чикаго, – вежливо попросил Уокер.</p>
<p>– Нет, – отчеканил Брандт. – Хант на задании.</p>
<p>У Ильзы брови поползли на лоб, но она вовремя спохватилась. Кажется, кто-то совсем недавно утверждал обратное? Итен никак не отреагировал на такие новости, стоял неподвижно, только на стол облокотился тяжелее и сложил руки на груди.</p>
<p>– Обнародуйте все материалы дела Отшельников, включая результаты вскрытия трупов и медицинский отчет Ханта! – не сдавался Уокер.</p>
<p>– Это исключено, – отрезал аналитик. – Что-то еще? Вы тратите мое время и деньги Управления, которые, как вы тут недавно заявили, необходимо сохранять, сократив бюджет IMF. Какие еще пожелания, Уокер? Мне долго выслушивать ваш лепет? А?</p>
<p>Уокер сделал шаг назад под напором Брандта. Неохотно, недовольно, но он отступил. Глянул на Ильзу – исподтишка, явно что-то замышляя.</p>
<p>– Я вся внимания, Август, – Ильза склонила голову, оценивая Уокера, неосознанно примеряясь: поставит блок справа или слева? Его защиту ей не пробить, и правую руку лучше не подставлять – рана от ножа еще совсем свежа. Обманный перекат, возможно, заставить его поверить, что она пытается добраться до пистолета, а самой тем временем достать нож.</p>
<p>На всякий случай. Мало ли что.</p>
<p>– Я думаю, вам следует спросить мисс Фауст о Джоне Ларке, – вкрадчиво произнес Уокер. – Она много времени провела бок о бок с Лэйном, так отчего же…</p>
<p>– Кажется, ты обещал перекинуть контакты своего осведомителя – того самого, который устроил встречу с Ларком, – перебил Итен.</p>
<p>Уокер глубоко вздохнул. Скривился на миг, потом все же повернулся к Итену.</p>
<p>– Да, разумеется! Я всегда слежу за своими словами!</p>
<p>– Я что-то этого не заметил, – Брандт все время пытался отвлечь его от них, теперь это стало явно. Ильза испытала что-то вроде мимолетной благодарности, но расслабляться не торопилась. – Уокер, зачем вы вообще приехали? Привезли какие-то существенные новости?</p>
<p>Уокер покачал головой. Потом фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Я же просто пытался предупредить! Если Хант опять вытворит что-то, вы будете виноваты!</p>
<p>– Хант не вытворяет, а действует согласно протоколу и отданным распоряжением. Всегда, – ледяным тоном ответил Брандт. Ильза готова была аплодировать засранцу – каких-то полчаса назад он утверждал обратное, орал на Итена и сам угрожал его отстранить, а теперь развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и бросился защищать. – Подробности миссии в Белграде разглашены не будут по соображениям безопасности. Это ваш телефон звонит?.. Может быть, ответите?</p>
<p>Уокер достал из кармана смартфон, на который пришло сообщение, едва глянул на экран и тут же спрятал обратно.</p>
<p>– В следующий раз, когда попытаетесь кого-то обвинить – в измене или неподобающем поведении с точки зрения вашей морали, постарайтесь заранее подобрать факты. Видео- или аудиозаписи, документы, – продолжал поучать Брандт. – Вещественные, Уокер. То, что можно подержать в руках, посмотреть, послушать. Это бы здорово облегчило дело и нам, и вам. Не выглядели бы так глупо.</p>
<p>– Очень жаль вас перебивать, но я вынужден – нужно подготовиться к еще одной встрече, – Уокер и правда не хотел уходить. Он смотрел с сожалением – на Брандта, на Итена, на Ильзу, – и все разворачивался к выходу, но никак не мог окончательно решиться. Все находил причины остаться. – Мне нравится, как слаженно вы работаете. Придумываете оправдания, покрываете друг друга и отдел. Игнорируете очевидное. И потом, ваша связь, она такая трогательная! В тяжелые времена всегда приятней опереться на кого-то поблизости, правда?</p>
<p>– Кажется, у тебя встреча, – напомнила Ильза.</p>
<p>Он окинул ее чересчур внимательным взглядом напоследок, по лицу пронеслась досада, но тут же исчезла.</p>
<p>– Да, мисс Фауст, счастливо оставаться… На вашем месте я все же подумал – какой смысл в смене руководства, если и здесь рано или поздно подложат под кого-нибудь? – он криво улыбнулся, махнул рукой. – До встречи, Ильза. Главный аналитик. Итен… держись!</p>
<p>Каким-то образом ему удалось добавить в это последнее слово одновременно жалости и иронии.</p>
<p>– Еще увидимся, – ровно отозвался Хант.</p>
<p>– Я вас провожу, – Брандт направился за Уокером, и Ильза едва сдержала облегчение. От одной мысли о том, что придется провести с Августом лишних полминуты, ее чуть не мутило. Она глянула на Итена – вот уж кому точно приходилось несладко – но он не пошевелился, так и стоял, опираясь на стол.</p>
<p>Аналитик вернулся быстро – и выглядел при этом так, будто с трудом удержался и не врезал Уокеру на прощание.</p>
<p>– Ну и как вам наш союзник?</p>
<p>– Кажется, мне надо что-нибудь выпить, – буркнул в ответ Брандт.</p>
<p>– Кофе? – предложила Ильза, и одновременно с ней Итен тоже подал голос.</p>
<p>– Виски?</p>
<p>– Предпочитаю чай, если у вас есть, – он поморщился, взглянул на Ильзу и, когда она кивнула, с надеждой поинтересовался. – Зеленый?</p>
<p>Хоть один нормальный человек. Ильза налила воды в чайник, достала заварку, чашки, радуясь возможности хоть немного отвлечься от разговора.</p>
<p>Брандт с грохотом подтащил табурет и практически рухнул на него. Пробормотал:</p>
<p>– Черт знает, что такое. Откуда он вообще взялся? Где Слоан его откопала?..</p>
<p>– Нас это тоже давно интересует, – Ильза очень старалась не оборачиваться на Итена каждую секунду, не проверять, как он там, почему молчит. Возможно, ему надо немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. – Но его послужной список идеален, характеристики исчерпывающие, и… – ее рука дрогнула, рассыпая заварку из ложки. Ильза выругалась вполголоса, и это, наверное, как-то вернуло к жизни Итена.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, Уилл, – негромко произнес он, не поднимая головы.</p>
<p>– За что? – бросил тот не без горечи. – Я как раз ничего не сделал. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.</p>
<p>– Это тебе так кажется.</p>
<p>Ильза прикусила нижнюю губу. Ей снова хотелось кричать, ругаться, а еще – принять душ. Даже кровь Яника не была такой грязной, как слова Уокера.</p>
<p>И хотелось ухватиться за Итена, спрятать лицо у него на плече, обнять и спросить: когда это все наконец закончится?</p>
<p>Вот только, наверное, он и сам не дал бы ответа.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Идея с алкоголем казалась невероятно заманчивой. Насколько Итен ненавидел отсутствие контроля над собой, настолько ему сейчас хотелось отключиться. Если бы можно было просто вырубить мозги, не думать, не вспоминать – он бы ни секунды не размышлял. Но алкоголь влек за собой лишние проблемы, а проблем у Итена хватало с головой.</p>
<p>Какое отличное выражение. А главное, неоднозначное.</p>
<p>Рано или поздно, конечно, это должно было случиться. Какая-то очень крохотная, самонадеянная часть внутри уже давно подавала успокаивающие сигналы: Брандт и Ханли. И еще Ильза. Больше никто и никогда не узнает. Ну и команда, разумеется: Бенджи, Лютер и Джейн. Они будут переживать первое время, но потом постепенно забудут, Итен переспит со своими кошмарами, перестанет вздрагивать от прикосновений и тоже вернется в норму. Он уговаривал себя, убеждал, но не переставал бояться: вдруг кто-то еще узнает.</p>
<p>И это случилось. Из всех людей, Уокер…</p>
<p>Ладно, что сделано – не вернуть.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Агенту были заданы наводящие вопросы…</em>
</p>
<p>Итен снова молчал, как и на складе, с тем человеком, которого принял за Гэрри. А что остается делать, когда спорить и защищаться бессмысленно? Возможно, если бы не было Брандта, он бы сказал пару ласковых Уокеру. Брандта и Ильзы, вот так, да. Он бы что-то сделал, что-то придумал…</p>
<p>Но каждая неверная реакция означает психологическую нестабильность. Только желание ответить, отбиваться, заставить замолчать – уже ставит крест на будущем.</p>
<p>Так что Итен молчал. Наклонял голову ниже, ощущая, как полыхают щеки, и очень надеялся, что никто ничего не замечает.</p>
<p>Он пытался думать – что сделает Уокер с этой информацией? Почему Ларк – ну, предположим, тот парень действительно был Ларком, – показал видеозапись только Уокеру, а не попытался сразу шантажировать того же Итена? Как они связаны? Но все попытки проводить параллели и создавать логические выводы терпели крах. Он просто был не в состоянии сейчас рассуждать и анализировать.</p>
<p>А должен был, наверное. Вместо того чтобы жалеть себя, обмирать от ужаса и пытаться подавить паническую атаку.</p>
<p>Вместо того чтобы ненавидеть себя, Итен начал слушать, что говорил Уилл. И Ильза – она открывала рот редко, но все по делу. Тоже оправдываться не спешила. Не повезло ей попасть во все это дерьмо. Можно предположить, что Итен ее втянул, вслед за собой – можно, но не нужно. Обвинения, которые выдвинул Уокер, казались нелепыми и отвратительными одновременно, а еще какими-то… мелочными.</p>
<p>Что он вообще делает, чего добивается? Итен пытался сосредоточиться, но слова ввинчивались в мозг помимо его воли.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Хант должен тебе преподать пару уроков, как лежать спокойно и думать о благополучии страны…</em>
</p>
<p>Ни о чем подобном он не думал. О Линдси – немножко, но в основном просто считал секунды. И пытался сообразить, чем открыть замок на наручниках.</p>
<p>Итен сглотнул.</p>
<p>Уокер ничего не может доказать и знает об этом. Он отвлекает. Заставляет их нервничать, сомневаться в себе и друг друге.</p>
<p>О, это умно. И могло бы подействовать с кем угодно, только не с ними. В Брандте Итен был полностью уверен, Ильза злилась, но не теряла самообладания. Он сам… потом как-нибудь разберется. Придумает, как выплеснуть злость и не навредить никому вокруг и себе заодно.</p>
<p>Отвлекает, вот что Уокер делает. Как только Итен смог подобрать нужное слово, стало немного легче. Сопротивляться бесполезно, так что нужно дать ублюдку, что он хочет.</p>
<p>И игнорировать дрожь, которая пробежала по позвоночнику от подобной формулировки.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Здесь рано или поздно вас подложат под кого-нибудь!</em>
</p>
<p>Это он Ильзе. Умной, сильной Ильзе, которая спасла Итена в Лондоне. Которая никогда не сдается, а только сжимает зубы и двигается вперед. Которая всегда знает, что нужно сказать, и знает, когда промолчать.</p>
<p>Итен вцепился в стол так, что пальцы заныли. Уокер хочет их оскорбить, сделать им больно. Ладно, хорошо. Это можно потерпеть. Это не страшно, даже немножко смешно. Уокер совершенно точно не союзник, он играет против них, но чтобы понять, зачем, нужно сосредоточиться, а это пока очень сложно.</p>
<p>Ильзе, должно быть, тоже нелегко. Она ненавидела Лэйна, это Итен давно понял, и все грязные предположения Уокера не имели под собой никакой почвы. Но она молчала, не торопилась отвечать, знала – если начнешь оправдываться, признаешь обвинения. Не все, так половину. Позволишь думать, что тебя запугали.</p>
<p>Отстань от нее, мысленно взмолился Итен. Не трогай ее, не вмешивай сюда, отпусти.</p>
<p>Как же Уокеру не хотелось уходить. Он цеплялся за них, пытался уязвить напоследок побольнее.</p>
<p>– Еще увидимся, – в этом Итен даже не сомневался. Наверное, совсем скоро, надо начинать готовиться… и пусть он тоже готовится.</p>
<p>А пока еще надо как-то разобраться с Уиллом. И с Ильзой. Только бы они молчали, не пытались ничего сделать, не поворачивались к нему с беспокойством в глазах – этого бы Итен не смог сейчас вынести. Ему просто нужна была минутка – или две – чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.</p>
<p>Уокер ушел, секунды шли, но Итен не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.</p>
<p>Уилл, надо отдать ему должное, вел себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходило. Точнее, изо всех сил старался делать вид – Итен помнил по всем предыдущим операциям, которые заканчивались… хм-м-м, не так гладко, как хотелось. В Белграде, например.</p>
<p>Он не хотел вспоминать об этом, но все равно то и дело натыкался – точно языком на шатающийся зуб во рту. И вырвать с корнем не получится, и обратно не прирастет.</p>
<p>Ох, ладно. Тянуть больше некуда.</p>
<p>Итен откашлялся.</p>
<p>– Уилл, спасибо тебе.</p>
<p>– За что? – тот удивленно вскинул брови. – Я как раз ничего не сделал. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.</p>
<p>– Это тебе так кажется. На самом деле ты очень помог.</p>
<p>Ильза замерла на месте, Итен чувствовал ее взгляд на себе. Хотел развернуться, спросить, как она, поддержать, успокоить. Не стал. Она уважает его, и он тоже должен. Оставалась хрупкая надежда, что слова Уокера она по большей части пропустила мимо ушей, но в любом случае они должны поговорить позже об этом. И желательно наедине.</p>
<p>Брандт нахмурился – такое выражение могло означать одно из двух: либо расстроен, либо в ярости. Итен даже не знал, что из этого хуже.</p>
<p>– Ты, вроде как, пытался защитить нас обоих, – неуверенно начал он.</p>
<p>– И это было весьма странно после предыдущих заявлений, – ввернула Ильза. – Странно, но приятно, так что спасибо.</p>
<p>Итен едва не поморщился. Послал проклятие Эттли – даже теперь тот постоянно напоминает о себе. Ей странно, когда защищают? Непривычно с поддержкой за спиной? Ох, Фауст, привыкай.</p>
<p>Но вслух он сказал совсем другое:</p>
<p>– Рад, что ты передумал.</p>
<p>– Насчет чего? – подозрительно спросил Уилл.</p>
<p>– Ты назвал меня худшим агентом, – с готовностью напомнил Итен. – Отстранить от полевых заданий, отправить в отставку. Припоминаешь? А потом Уокер…</p>
<p>– Хватит, – утомленно произнес тот. – Будем считать, ничего не было.</p>
<p>– Мне нравится ваш способ ведения дел, – одобрила Ильза и поставила перед ним чашку с чаем. – Непоследовательно, зато верно.</p>
<p>Сейчас ей тоже достанется, Уилл уже начал открывать рот, готовясь выдать очередную тираду, но тут Итен вспомнил кое-что важное.</p>
<p>– Ильза, тебе тоже пришло сообщение.</p>
<p>– Как ты узнал? – изумилась она, доставая телефон из кармана джинсов. – Он у меня на виброзвонке!</p>
<p>Итен слабо улыбнулся, взял смартфон у нее из руки и положил на стол. Они все склонились над экраном, близко, но не касаясь друг друга. Сообщение было довольно лаконичным, всего лишь адрес, время и четыре слова. <em>Прихвати с собой приятеля.</em></p>
<p>– Джон Ларк? – спросил Брандт, моментально переходя в режим главного аналитика. – Это же…</p>
<p>– Уокер получил такое же сообщение, – Ильза стояла совсем рядом, Итен чувствовал ее запах и не мог ни отодвинуться, ни попытаться прикоснуться. – Я почти уверена, поэтому он и торопился!</p>
<p>– Два часа на подготовку, – с сомнением произнес Уилл, покачал головой. – Я даже и не знаю…</p>
<p>– Да ладно, у нас бывало и меньше! – попытался растормошить Итен. – Расслабься, пей свой чай и рассказывай, с чем приехал. Потому что я ни за что не поверю, что ты опять прилетел в Чикаго, чтобы читать мне нотации. К тому же, это никогда не срабатывало, – он пожал плечами и попытался состроить как можно более невинный вид.</p>
<p>Брандт обреченно вздохнул. Потом покачал головой:</p>
<p>– Нет, но подожди…</p>
<p>– Я не хочу обсуждать Белград, – отрезал Итен, – и то, что узнал Уокер. Да, я не в восторге от всего этого, но…</p>
<p>Неизвестно почему, но в поисках поддержки он повернулся к Ильзе. Нужные слова тут же отыскались.</p>
<p>– Но ее он тоже оскорбил! Уилл, ты был здесь все время, ответь: что за ненормальный станет называть перевербованного агента шлюхой?</p>
<p>– О, до шлюхи он немного не добрался, – Ильза привалилась бедром к столу и пила чай мелкими глоточками. На этот раз заварила другой, специально для Брандта. Запах совсем иной, настаивала она его совсем мало и сахар даже не предложила. Итен попытался найти во всем этом закономерность, но в который раз терпел поражение. – Хотя был слишком близко. Я даже удивилась, почему он так вцепился в эту тему!</p>
<p>– Из-за меня? – предположил Итен. Это точно, даже гадать не надо.</p>
<p>Уилл снова вздохнул, еще тяжелее.</p>
<p>– Как вовремя, оказывается, я приехал. Еще немного, и Слоан получила бы своего козла отпущения. Даже двух.</p>
<p>Ну… возможно, и так. Без Брандта Итен точно бы сорвался – сначала вчерашнее, лже-Гэрри в маске, камера под потолком и кошмары об Ильзе, а сегодня еще Уокер. На сладкое. Ладно, обвинения в свой адрес он как-нибудь и перенес бы, а вот с Ильзой совсем неприятно получилось.</p>
<p>Совсем неожиданно Итен начал размышлять, сколько бы времени им двоим понадобилось, чтобы справиться с Августом Уокером. Без оружия, конечно: неспортивно.</p>
<p>– Официально я все еще вне вашей юрисдикции: бумаги о переводе подписаны, но я не полевой агент и не подчиняюсь напрямую никому из IMF, – отчеканила Ильза. – Так что можете меня не выгораживать.</p>
<p>Брандт, который как раз потянулся за портфелем, замер и уставился на нее в ужасе.</p>
<p>– Почему вам обоим так нравится надо мной издеваться? Мисс Фауст… Ильза… ваши сведения немного устарели. Пару дней назад официальным приказом вы причислены к группе Ханта. Ты ей до сих пор не сказал?!</p>
<p>Совершенно ошеломленная, Ильза обернулась к Итену.</p>
<p>– Не было подходящего момента, – попытался оправдаться он, но вышло жалко.</p>
<p>Ильза поставила чашку на стол и направилась к выходу из кухни. В дверях остановилась и сахарным тоном произнесла:</p>
<p>– Итен, можно тебя на минуточку?</p>
<p>– Э-э-э, – протянул он, – может быть, сначала разберемся с делами, а потом…</p>
<p>– Немедленно! – рявкнула Ильза и исчезла за углом.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, Уилл, – повторил Итен, вот только на этот раз сарказма в его голосе было гораздо больше.</p>
<p>– Сочувствую, – пробормотал Брандт.</p>
<p>Итен подумал, что Лютер бы на его месте точно показал аналитику оттопыренный средний палец. А Бенджи возмутился бы так, что орал добрых полчаса. Но у него столько времени не было, а Ильза не собиралась ждать вечно.</p>
<p>Так что он наградил Уилла возмущенным взглядом и бросился в гостиную.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ну, это было нечестно. Итен заставил ее почувствовать свою значимость, а потом умудрился скрыть настолько важную вещь!</p>
<p>Ильза вскипела за считанные секунды: здесь бы радоваться надо, быть довольной, что ее наконец приняли, обозначили как свою на деле, а не только на словах, но постоянные секреты достали. Наверное, это предел.</p>
<p>Или нет. Потому что когда Итен зашел в комнату, она повернулась к нему совершенно спокойная, готовая выслушивать оправдания и объяснения. И первое, что он сказал, было, конечно же, самым разумным аргументом.</p>
<p>– Я не хотел, чтобы это выглядело как подачка.</p>
<p>Он казался по-настоящему огорченным.</p>
<p>– Хотел сказать тебе, когда будет подходящее время, спросить, не будешь ли против…</p>
<p>– Это ты был против, – выплюнула Ильза и тут же умолкла.</p>
<p>Итен сжал челюсти, отвел взгляд и кивнул, признавая вину.</p>
<p>– Я думал, как защитить тебя, – отрывисто выговорил он, будто каждое слово обжигало язык, – и забыл, что ты сама способна принимать решения. И поскольку мы сумели забрать плутоний у Белой Вдовы, действуя одной командой, я предложил Уиллу официально включить тебя в мою группу.</p>
<p>Ильза стояла молча, сложив руки на груди. Ждала чего-то – сама не особенно понимала, чего именно. Наверное, примирения с мыслью, что сердиться на Ханта больше двух минут опять не получилось. Брандт заводился подольше, но у Брандта опыт. И впечатления о Белграде, опять-таки, совсем свежие, не улеглись как следует.</p>
<p>– Скажи, если не хочешь, – пошел совсем уже вразнос Итен. – Давай разберемся во всем сейчас, чтобы больше не возвращаться. Нельзя игнорировать то, что произошло между нами вчера.</p>
<p>Нельзя, еще как нельзя. Настолько сильное желание напрыгнуть на кого-то и запустить руки в штаны ни в коем случае игнорировать нельзя, опасно для здоровья. И если одновременно с этим хочется еще почему-то ему все время в глаза заглядывать, спрашивать всякие глупости и сомневаться, не наседает ли она слишком сильно, то Ильза, кажется, с концами увязла.</p>
<p>– Я хочу, – обнаружила, что еще разговаривать умеет. Это хорошо. – Я все хочу, Итен.</p>
<p>Он глаза распахнул. Чему тут удивляться, непонятно, но он вроде как выглядел абсолютно шокированным. Ильза как раз вовремя вспомнила, как он просил ее все проговаривать, и решила добить, чтобы не мучился.</p>
<p>– Я хочу в команду. Хочу заниматься с тобой сексом. И чтобы это было по взаимному желанию. Чтобы ты целовал меня. Везде, и я бы тоже отвечала. И я хочу, чтобы ты боялся за меня. Потому что я тоже вроде как боюсь за тебя, – она пожала плечами. – И пока не понимаю, как так вышло, почему, но хочу разобраться во всем очень тщательно. В тебе. И в себе тоже, во всем этом, в нас.</p>
<p>Итен облизал губы и немного нервно улыбнулся. Повторил эхом:</p>
<p>– В нас.</p>
<p>– Точно, – подтвердила Ильза. – Ты и я. Гребаная команда, Хант.</p>
<p>Его улыбка стала более ехидной.</p>
<p>– Обожаю, когда ты ругаешься.</p>
<p>Если он хотел смутить ее, то не удалось. Ильза дернула плечом и сжала руки посильнее, чтобы не было соблазна.</p>
<p>Вместо этого Итен сам к ней протянул ладони, будто просил о перемирии, как в самом начале их знакомства, и о прикосновении тоже. Ильза замерла. Сдаться было так просто, других вариантов и не предусматривалось, но она удержалась.</p>
<p>– А что ты сам хочешь?</p>
<p>Он заглянул ей в глаза, и Ильза едва не пожалела, что спросила. Сейчас как ответит что-нибудь!.. Или не ответит, и неизвестно, что хуже. Каждый раз новый уровень неопределенности: то ли они вместе, то ли нет, то ли надо подождать, то ли другого шанса уже не будет.</p>
<p>– Ильза, – выдохнул он и остановился.</p>
<p>– Трудно, ага? – поддела Ильза. Тронула его руку кончиками пальцев, положила ладонь на ладонь, потянула к себе. Ладно уж, так и быть, поможет.</p>
<p>Итен обнял ее почти с облегчением. Нашел ртом ее губы, поцеловал, но тут же оторвался, двинулся дальше: щека, скула, остановился возле уха. Пробормотал торопливо, лихорадочно:</p>
<p>– Я знаю, чего точно не хочу: чтобы ты уходила. Не хочу потерять тебя, не хочу, чтобы тебя расстраивал кто-то, чтобы тебе было больно из-за меня. Я не хочу… – он запнулся, но потом продолжил с какой-то тихой, сухой яростью. – Не хочу оправдываться перед тобой. Я знаю, у меня проблемы, но я не хочу, чтобы они беспокоили тебя. Не хочу, чтобы мы отдалились, так и не успев узнать друг друга. И я правда не нашел подходящего момента, чтобы сказать тебе про официальное назначение. Я знаю, как для тебя это важно, и не хотел просто упоминать на бегу или как-то еще.</p>
<p>Важно? Да, очень. Но кроме Синдиката, Апостолов, Джона Ларка, Эттли, Лэйна, Ханли и IMF, кроме Уокера, Вдовы и Яника, оказывается, был еще Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза подняла руки, обхватила его за шею. Мягко, но настойчиво заставила повернуть голову, прижалась лбом к его лбу.</p>
<p>Они стояли так какое-то время: ничего не делали, просто молчали. Потом Ильза двинулась вперед, поцеловала его – Итен ответил мгновенно, будто ждал.</p>
<p>Когда она успела соскучиться по его рту? По мягкости его губ, по языку, влажному и теплому на ее деснах, зубах, на внутренней поверхности щек. По его запаху: горечь кофе и мятный аромат лосьона. По жестким прядям волос, чуть покалывающим ладони.</p>
<p>Это не безумие, не помешательство, это итог всех битв разом. Выигранных и потерянных, награда, о которой Ильза никогда не думала и не просила.</p>
<p>Свежая рана у лопатки заныла: наверное, не стоило так долго держать руки поднятыми вверх. Да и общение Итена с бейсбольной битой вряд ли забылось так скоро. Ильза попыталась осторожно отстраниться, но Итен недовольно застонал, положил руки ей на бедра.</p>
<p>Ох, черт возьми. Его правая рука скользнула по пояснице, задрала свитер. Итен огладил пальцами полоску кожи над поясом штанов и остановился. Ильза прогнулась от его прикосновения, двинула бедрами: вперед, к нему, но все еще не касаясь, и назад, позволяя его ладони сдвинуться на ягодицы.</p>
<p>Итен притянул ее к себе, почти неосознанно, продолжая целовать, толкнулся бедрами вперед. Их тела соединились: сквозь одежду Ильза ощутила его тепло, почти обжигающее, будоражащее. И твердость его члена, такую осязаемую, восхитительно близкую.</p>
<p>Два часа – это не так уж и мало, в конце концов. Можно было успеть. Но существовала и еще одна помеха.</p>
<p>– Итен, – она чуть отодвинулась, прерывая поцелуй, но Хант потянулся за ней, вдруг ненасытный, не желающий отпускать. – Итен, стой… Сомневаюсь, что главный аналитик придет в восторг, когда узнает… Итен…</p>
<p>Его губы опустились на шею, поцелуи стали менее требовательными, совсем нежными: то ли выполнял обещание и веснушки пересчитывал, то ли просто пытался притормозить. Но не останавливался: руками Итен по-прежнему стискивал ее ягодицы, гладил поверх штанов и нет-нет, да и касался пальцами обнаженной кожи.</p>
<p>За спиной у Ильзы раздались шаги. Нарочито громкие, неторопливые.</p>
<p>Итен недовольно заворчал, но прерываться не собирался. Наоборот, он снова поднял голову, поймал губами ее губы и поцеловал так, что у Ильзы коленки задрожали. Не то, чтобы она и раньше на земле твердо стояла, с той самой секунды, как они начали… ну… все это.</p>
<p>Брандт встал в паре фунтов от них и прочистил горло.</p>
<p>Итен тоже остановился. Вздохнул и наконец отпустил Ильзу. Глянул на Брандта без восторга – пока Ильза пыталась привести в порядок одежду, дышать ровно и стереть с лица идиотскую улыбку.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Я просто хочу напомнить, что у нас остается час сорок, – тот глянул на наручные часы, – три минуты на подготовку. И если вы все еще собираетесь отправиться на встречу…</p>
<p>– Три минуты все равно пока ничего не решили бы, – заявила Ильза, поворачиваясь к Брандту.</p>
<p>У него было лицо очень, очень терпеливого человека. Итен пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Ты первый это начал.</p>
<p>– Потому что надо самому отыскивать подходящие моменты и вводить в курс дела тех, кто… – быстрый взгляд на Ильзу, – …кому новости небезразличны.</p>
<p>– Он извинился, – легкомысленно сказала она и направилась обратно на кухню. – Так что там с данными по камерам?..</p>
<p>Ильза чувствовала, что они обменялись взглядами у нее за спиной, но не стала заострять на этом внимание. Брандт их видел, но Итена это, похоже, нисколько не смущало. Так почему должна беспокоиться она?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Я все еще не понимаю, – спустя полчаса времени, чашку чая и достаточно много слов, Ильза хмуро уставилась на Брандта, пытаясь сообразить хоть что-нибудь. Сидел бы Бенджи напротив – ему бы тоже досталось, но так он только фыркнул, невидимый и очень встревоженный.</p>
<p>– Это же проще простого! Я отследил до сервера, потом обошел файервол: с защитой пришлось повозиться, но протоколы у них ни к черту…</p>
<p>Ильза аккуратно вынула передатчик из уха и положила на стол. Повернулась к Итену: он вроде бы больше не выглядел таким подавленным, как после общения с Уокером. Общения – если это так можно было назвать. Отодвинуть это все, заслонить чем-то иным, избавиться от мерзкого ощущения налипшей грязи – и острого желания немедленно помыться. Пусть она и принимала душ утром.</p>
<p>Пришлось как-то иначе расслабляться и переключаться.</p>
<p>Так что, вот, поцелуи. Прекрасные, исцеляющие, спасительные поцелуи. Очень отвлекающие. Отличная встряска. Итен, правда, еще потом несколько минут на табурете ерзал и очень старался на нее не смотреть. Брандт тоже. Он болтал без остановки: техники проанализировали сигнал с обеих камер, а Бенджи попытался его отследить, и вот, кстати, новые передатчики, а вот отчет в бумажном виде, и еще кое-что я должен вам показать, но это чуть позже, а сначала лекция от Данна, сидите смирно и слушайте внимательно, как хорошие агенты.</p>
<p>– Дай мне слово, что больше никогда не станешь подцеплять на меня жучок, пока я без сознания, – Итен хорошим агентом не хотел быть. Бранд только открыл рот, чтобы начать оправдываться, но не успел и слова сказать. – Потому что мне очень не нравится, когда кто-то вырезает из меня эту дрянь! – Итен ткнул пальцем куда-то себе в ногу ниже колена.</p>
<p>Ильза слегка поморщилась – она могла представить, как это было приятно. Пусть даже в то время он был без сознания.</p>
<p>– Откуда мне было знать, что ты затеешь тут целую многоходовку, – пробурчал Брандт.</p>
<p>Итен невозмутимо пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Ты же сам говорил, что я всегда игнорирую протокол. Мог бы догадаться.</p>
<p>– На меня тоже не смейте вешать никаких жучков, – Ильза решила высказаться, пока не поздно. – И всем остальным тоже передайте!</p>
<p>Брандт наградил ее неприязненным взглядом, но Ильза уже его не особенно боялась. Нет, она и раньше не испытывала особого трепета перед главным аналитиком, а теперь и подавно. Итен оказался прав: Бранд хоть и создавал впечатление напыщенного хлыща, но на самом деле недалеко ушел от обычного полевого агента, которым когда-то начинал в Управлении. Главное было только узнать его получше.</p>
<p>– Мне должны приплачивать, что я с вами работаю, – угрюмо сообщил Брандт.</p>
<p>– Кому еще приплачивать должны, вот вопрос, – Ильза улыбнулась как можно более очаровательно. К такой улыбке не хватало хорошей укладки и губной помады, но аналитик все равно занервничал, а Итен громко фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Вот она, хваленая британская прижимистость!</p>
<p>– Я не прижимистая, просто стараюсь смотреть правде в лицо.</p>
<p>Тут Брандт не выдержал, объявил, что так они могут вечность пикироваться, а он, между прочим, должен еще инструктаж провести, и они послушно замолчали.</p>
<p>Впрочем, длилось это недолго. Особенно после того, как подключился Данн и засыпал зубодробительными терминами.</p>
<p>– Ты понимаешь, что надо сделать? – спросила Ильза Итена. Он сосредоточенно поднял палец, слушая Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Ты в курсе, что радиус шестьдесят футов – это очень мало?</p>
<p>– И я ему про это говорил, – кивнул Брандт, – вот только кто меня слушает!</p>
<p>Ильза поморщилась. Глянула вниз, на очередной смартфон – у этого хотя бы экран был целый. Бенджи обнаружил, что сигнал от камер шел на телефон, и быстренько соорудил какую-то специальную программу слежения. Вот только заработать она должна была только при условии, что кто-то из них подберется вплотную к тому человеку, кто заказал трансляцию. Джон Ларк или кто бы там ни был.</p>
<p>Ильза снова подобрала передатчик, засунула в ухо.</p>
<p>– …ты бы мне еще меньше времени дал, Лютер, ты это слышишь? В следующий раз, Итен, я с собой лозу прихвачу и тебе дам, было бы любопытно посмотреть, как…</p>
<p>– Почему телефон один? – перебила его Ильза.</p>
<p>На том конце воцарилась тишина. Потом Данн неуверенно спросил:</p>
<p>– О чем это ты?</p>
<p>– Почему твоя программа только на одном аппарате? Нас же двое!</p>
<p>– Значит, держитесь вместе, – вместо Бенджи отрезал Брандт. Он даже спорить не стал, смирился, что они пойдут на встречу без прикрытия. Или придумал что-то, о чем говорить не спешил, чтобы Итен раньше времени не начал протестовать.</p>
<p>Хотя, в сообщении от Ларка ничего не говорилось про «приходите одни».  Очень даже наоборот. А значит, нужно было использовать все доступные средства. Ильза не думала, что Брандту стоит напоминать – похоже, безопасность Итена, а теперь и ее тоже, была его приоритетом.</p>
<p>Нет, не так. К черту формальные выражения, к черту официоз. Он жутко беспокоился и не хотел, чтобы они пострадали.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, у тебя есть план здания? – спросил Итен.</p>
<p>В ответ ему раздался преувеличенно тяжелый вздох.</p>
<p>– Что б ты понимал, это остров-дамба. Где большая часть помещений находится под землей, плюс искусственный риф, выполненный в виде лабиринта на несколько этажей!</p>
<p>– Это статья из рекламного проспекта? – поинтересовалась Ильза. – Может быть, нам путеводитель купить?</p>
<p>– Я стараюсь! – воскликнул Данн. – И если меня никто не будет отвлекать, успею найти что-то полезное!</p>
<p>– Пятьдесят семь минут до встречи, – Брандт нервно глянул на часы.</p>
<p>Ильзе захотелось его стукнуть, и, судя по лицу Итена, такое желание посетило не только ее одну.</p>
<p>– Ладно, собираемся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Аквариум Шедда, величественное здание с колоннами на фасаде и огромной мраморной лестницей, напомнило Ильзе о Музее современного искусства. Вот только кортежа из автомобилей здесь не было, да и людей поблизости не наблюдалось, несмотря на довольно теплый, хоть и пасмурный день.</p>
<p>– Кажется, мы единственные посетители, – обронила Ильза, поднимаясь по ступеням.</p>
<p>– А вот и объяснение, – Итен кивнул на табличку, которая объявляла о том, что сегодня, в пятницу 25 октября, музей закрыт на техническое обслуживание. Рядом с объявлением висела большая зеленая стрелка, которая привела их к неприметной двери справа, в стороне от главного входа.</p>
<p>Итен чуть тронул за ручку и тут же глянул на Ильзу. Не заперто.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – пробормотала она и достала пистолет из-под куртки. Старалась держать его так, чтобы со стороны было не особенно заметно: мало ли что. Еще раз огляделась вокруг.</p>
<p>– Мы входим, ищем Ларка и пытаемся выбраться вместе с ним на точку эвакуации. Ты помнишь, где это?</p>
<p>Ильза кивнула. При том, что внутренний план здания по-прежнему был весьма схематичен, как выйти из этой махины она запомнила.</p>
<p>– Если телефон у него?</p>
<p>– Отлично, – Итен смотрел очень внимательно, будто пытался передать взглядом еще какую-то информацию. Что-то, на что у них не хватило времени, не получилось обговорить как следует. – А если нет, то пытаемся найти источник.</p>
<p>– Ты думаешь, это не Ларк, – Ильза мешкала на пороге. Кажется, у них еще оставалось несколько  секунд в запасе.</p>
<p>Итен покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Я очень, очень надеюсь, что это именно он. При другом раскладе все становится довольно сложно.</p>
<p>– Время, – раздался в передатчике отрывистый голос Брандта.</p>
<p>– Входим.</p>
<p>Итен толкнул дверь плечом и вошел внутрь первым. Ильза последовала за ним шаг в шаг, держа пистолет наготове. Они оказались в небольшом, довольно тесном помещении: справа виднелся стеклянный павильон кассы, слева в темноте притаилась какая-то громоздкая арка. Начало экспозиции, сообразила Ильза, вход на выставку, стилизованный под огромные каменные ворота, обросшие водорослями, кораллами, и облепленные морскими звездами.</p>
<p>– Темновато, – пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>– Распределительный щит находится прямо за кассой, – с готовностью отозвался Бенджи.</p>
<p>Они с Итеном обменялись взглядами, и Ильза направилась в указанном направлении. Итен прикрывал: Ильза заметила, что в этот раз он взял собственный пистолет, тот самый сиг-сойер, который она уже видела раньше. Плюс еще какое-то оружие спрятано под одеждой, Ильза в этом не сомневалась. Сама умудрилась прихватить немного про запас – здесь, кажется, никто не собирался их обыскивать.</p>
<p>Она открыла дверцу на электрическом щите, пощелкала тумблерами – но ничего не изменилось.</p>
<p>– Хм, – сказал Итен.</p>
<p>– Вот дерьмо, – тут же выругался Бенджи, который сразу все понял. – На острове отдельный генератор. Находится где-то под зданием, в западной части…</p>
<p>– …и кто-то уже добрался до него первым, – закончил Итен.</p>
<p>Что ж, никто и не надеялся, что все будет просто.</p>
<p>Ильза отошла от распределительного щитка, по-прежнему держа пистолет наготове. Итен кивнул в сторону арки.</p>
<p>– Похоже, нам туда.</p>
<p>Но перед тем как они двинулись с места, он достал из кармана смартфон и проверил сигнал. Отрицательно качнул головой – то ли нужного человека нет в здании, то ли они пока слишком далеко.</p>
<p>Они прошли в ворота. Дальше коридор шел какое-то время по прямой, а потом изгибался, уводя влево. Из помещения, что пряталось за углом, исходил неяркий, чуть голубоватый свет. Аквариум, ну да, точно.</p>
<p>– Не люблю рыб, – пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен, который шел чуть впереди, слегка притормозил. Ничего не сказал, но она могла услышать незаданный вопрос.</p>
<p>– Они противные. Скользкие, холодные, б-р-р.</p>
<p>– А я люблю плавать, – негромко произнес Хант, включаясь в ее игру. Как будто ничего не происходит, они здесь на экскурсии, а не крадутся в темноте навстречу неизвестности. Или, если прикрутить градус пафоса, навстречу уже знакомому ублюдку. И Уокер, скорее всего, тоже где-то здесь. Два ублюдка, как минимум. Ну и если вспомнить вчерашние сюрпризы, то еще сколько угодно неучтенных факторов.</p>
<p>– Обожаю снорклинг, – тем временем, продолжал Итен. Они добрались до угла, Ильза осталась прикрывать, а он, не колеблясь ни секунды, двинулся вперед. Почти сразу успокоил. – Здесь чисто.</p>
<p>Ильза шагнула за ним и оказалась в зале с невысоким потолком, со всех сторон окруженном изогнутой стеклянной стеной, за которой резвились яркие тропические рыбки. Ярко-желтые, розовые, синие с алым, самые крупные были размером с ладонь. Голубоватый свет, который они видели из коридора, оказался подсветкой внутри аквариума. В дальнем конце виднелась дверь, которая вела в следующее помещение.</p>
<p>– Под водой можно много всего интересного увидеть, – голос у Итена оставался таким же спокойным, как и прежде. Держа пистолет наготове, он обошел зал. – Всякая рыбная мелюзга, кораллы, а однажды я нашел в камнях здоровенного ската.</p>
<p>Скат? Ильза не пришла в восторг от идеи встретиться с подобной штукой. Вполне вероятно, тут где-то еще и акулы плавали… нет, совершенно точно, рыбу она любит только в собственной тарелке, хорошо прожаренную, с хрустящей корочкой.</p>
<p>Они двинулись дальше: медленно, осмотрительно.</p>
<p>– Тепловизор бы не помешал, – сквозь зубы пробормотала Ильза в очередном темном коридоре.</p>
<p>– Совершенно бесполезно, – отозвался голос Бенджи в передатчике. – Тут до черта приборов вокруг, все это фонит одним ярким пятном.</p>
<p>В следующем зале аквариумов было много, они располагались в стеллажах высотой с человеческий рост и были расставлены в каком-то своеобразном порядке. По крайней мере, в них ничего не булькало и не плавало: внутри сидели черепахи, ящерицы и прочие гады. Ильза поморщилась.</p>
<p>– Скажи, рыбы лучше? – не скрывая веселья в голосе, спросил Итен.</p>
<p>А в следующую секунду в них начали стрелять. Первый же аквариум, оказавшийся на пути, треснул, толстое стекло начало медленно осыпаться вниз – а Ильза уже перекатилась по полу под защиту соседнего стеллажа, более темного, освещенного изнутри приглушенными оранжевыми лампами. Итен пригнулся, замер возле разбитого аквариума. Отыскал взглядом Ильзу, показал – замкнем в клещи. Подождал, пока стрельба затихнет, а потом вскинул руку с пистолетом и выстрелил пару раз. Не стал ждать, пока его обнаружат, бросился в сторону.</p>
<p>Ильза, тем временем, на цыпочках обошла два затемненных стеллажа и выстрелила в темноту, наугад.</p>
<p>Противников было двое – откуда-то со спины тоже раздались выстрелы. Ильза вернулась к Итену, который уже сменил убежище и уселся на полу рядом с аквариумом, где проживала черепаха размером с хорошее блюдо.</p>
<p>– Какой план?</p>
<p>– Прикрой меня, – он бросил быстрый взгляд на экран и тут же убрал смартфон. Все это заняло пару секунд, не больше. Ильза даже спрашивать не стала: ясно, что владельца искомого телефона здесь тоже не было. – Я отвлекаю внимание, ты стреляешь, – отрывисто бросил Итен, и не успела она возразить, как он уже выпрямился и заорал во весь голос. – Эй, парни, давайте поговорим!..</p>
<p>В ответ раздались выстрелы: но теперь уже Ильза не дала себя одурачить. Она легла на спину и стреляла на звук. Что-то большое и тяжелое упало на пол, но Ильза не стала тратить время на проверку, и сразу ринулась в сторону, пытаясь настигнуть второго противника.</p>
<p>Опоздала. Одни метким выстрелом Итен снял его и теперь стоял над телом, обыскивая мертвеца.</p>
<p>– «Эй, парни?» – шепотом произнесла она. – Ты всегда так разговариваешь с убийцами? Второго сейчас проверю, не волнуйся, – поспешила успокоить Ильза, видя, что Итен собирается что-то сказать в ответ.</p>
<p>Две пули попали ее противнику в грудь и в живот: он был мертв еще до того, как упал на пол. На всякий случай Ильза ногой оттолкнула пистолет подальше от его руки, а потом присела и сощурилась. Совершенно точно, лицо этого мужчины не было ей знакомо.</p>
<p>– Они могли оказаться и не убийцами, – Итен беззвучно подошел сзади, и если бы Ильза не была уверена, что кроме них двоих в зале живых не осталось, то точно вздрогнула бы от неожиданности.</p>
<p>Не считая обитателей аквариумов, конечно – они ползали, прыгали, флегматично жевали и спаривались, не обращая никакого внимания на незваных гостей, потревоживших их покой.</p>
<p>– А кем тогда? Рыболовами-неудачниками? Зазевавшимися посетителями? Служителями музея?</p>
<p>– Ну, например, охранниками, – спокойно сообщил он. – Решили, что мы грабители, открыли огонь.</p>
<p>Ильза зажмурилась на миг, тряхнула головой.</p>
<p>– И что здесь красть? Ядовитых тропических лягушек? Кита по кличке Вилли?</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Той черепахе, между прочим, шестьдесят три года!</p>
<p>– Откуда ты… – Ильза оборвала себя на полуслове, глубоко вздохнула. Наверняка там была какая-то табличка или подпись, на которую она и не глянула, но Итену хватило какой-то доли секунды, чтобы запомнить. Иногда она завидовала его феноменальной памяти. Иногда понимала, что в некоторых ситуациях такая память скорее проклятие.</p>
<p>– А я бабочек люблю, – мечтательно произнес Бенджи в передатчике. – У меня в детстве такая коллекция была!.. Здесь, кстати, есть тропический уголок, Рассвет на Амазонке называется, тематическая выставка…</p>
<p>– Бабочек? – перебил Итен. – Бенджи, сколько тут вообще этих тематических выставок?</p>
<p>Тот виновато засопел, а потом отозвался:</p>
<p>– Пять. Плюс большой барьерный риф в центральной галерее – ну, я думаю, вы его точно не пропустите. И большой бассейн с дельфинами, и малый с акулами…</p>
<p>Ильзе захотелось стонать в голос. Итен почувствовал, глянул на нее, пытаясь поддержать.</p>
<p>– Ну, по крайней мере, никаких ядовитых змей, ползающих вокруг. Вот те стеллажи, с оранжевой подсветкой…</p>
<p>– Заткнись, – взмолилась Ильза, перехватывая пистолет покрепче. – Давай уже двигать отсюда. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.</p>
<p>Итен кивнул и направился к двери. По дороге еще остановился, указал Ильзе на тело, перегородившее путь.</p>
<p>– Ты его не знаешь?</p>
<p>– Первый раз в жизни вижу, – призналась она.</p>
<p>– Я так и думал.</p>
<p>– Ты?..</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею, кем был этот парень, но явно не охранником.</p>
<p>Ильза понадеялась, что настоящие охранники музея не пострадали: их могли отправить домой под каким-то предлогом, или, в конце концов, просто обездвижить и закрыть в каком-то безопасном месте.</p>
<p>– Так вот, про снорклинг, – продолжал Итен как ни в чем не бывало. – Индийский океан. Ты должна как-нибудь обязательно попробовать!</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула. Они как раз вошли в новый зал, и ее фырканье получилось несколько сдавленным. Следующая экспозиция была похожа на лабиринт, который состоял из колонн: бархатно-черных, которых было большинство, и прозрачных, заполненных водой. Внутри, разумеется, плавали рыбы, но это было еще не все. Потолок был тоже превращен в огромный аквариум, и каждый, кто входил внутрь, волей-неволей вынужден был поднять голову вверх, чтобы восхититься творением архитекторов.</p>
<p>Или ужаснуться, как сделала Ильза, когда представила, как тонны воды обрушиваются на них после одного-единственного случайного выстрела.</p>
<p>Итен, правда, тут же потянул ее за ближайшую колонну, схватил за руку, в которой Ильза держала пистолет, и пробормотал:</p>
<p>– Здесь нельзя открывать огонь.</p>
<p>Ильза недоверчиво глянула на него.</p>
<p>– Да ну?</p>
<p>– Видела потолок? Каждый, кто хочет выжить, не должен открывать огонь в этом помещении, – он поставил пистолет на предохранитель и спрятал в кобуру под курткой.</p>
<p>Что ж, ладно. Оставалось надеяться, что их пока еще невидимые противники соображали не хуже и жить хотели не меньше. Ильза последовала примеру Итена, достала нож – надо признать, с ним она ощущала себя гораздо увереннее.</p>
<p>Они двинулись вперед: осторожно, пытаясь производить как можно меньше шума и использовать колонны как прикрытие.</p>
<p>А потом Ильза услышала – нет, почувствовала! – тот шелковый свист, с которым лезвие разрезает воздух. Она резко нырнула в сторону, толкнула Итена, но он уже и сам сориентировался, одним плавным движением уходя с траектории удара. Легкий нож ударился о колонну в том месте, где секунду назад была голова Ильзы.</p>
<p>Слишком легкий для того, чтобы серьезно ранить. Скорее всего, на лезвии яд, а это означает, что смертельной будет даже самая маленькая царапина. Вот тебе и никакой стрельбы. Хотя, при их удачливости, вместо ножей могли быть сюрикэны или еще что-нибудь более изысканное...</p>
<p>Но размышлять о преимуществах метательного оружия было некогда. Ильза кувыркнулась, отпрыгнула за соседнюю колонну. Потом ушла в перекат, спряталась за аквариумом. Оставаться на одном месте было опасно, замирать и прятаться – смертельно. Хуже всего то, что этого противника нельзя было обнаружить, просто прислушавшись.</p>
<p>Спустя мгновение Ильза сменила укрытие, перевела дыхание и сообразила, что не слышит Итена. Только тихое гудение на грани человеческого слуха – наверное, от всей аппаратуры, установленной в воде: лампы, компрессоры, фильтры и прочая ерунда.</p>
<p>– Итен, – шепотом позвала она, надеясь, что их передатчики были настроены различать и не такое.</p>
<p>Из темноты тут же прилетел нож – но Ильза уже пригнулась, распласталась по полу и шмыгнула под защиту следующей колонны. Нож ударился о стекло и отскочил, с тихим звоном упал на пол.</p>
<p>– Продолжай двигаться, – выдохнул Итен в передатчик.</p>
<p>Теперь понятно – их предыдущая тактика наоборот. Вот только, разумеется, кричать, чтобы привлечь внимание, Ильза не будет. Интересно бы только знать, у их противника есть прибор ночного видения, или без него обходится?</p>
<p>– Что там у вас происходит? – занервничал Бенджи.</p>
<p>Ильза проглотила ругательства – наверное, пора бы и привыкнуть к таким несвоевременным вопросам. Сосредоточилась, попыталась отфильтровать все лишние звуки. Едва заметное движение в темноте – и она тут же скользнула в сторону. Недостаточно быстро на этот раз: нож прихватил прядь волос, царапнул о куртку.</p>
<p>– Твою мать, – выдохнула она, больше не пытаясь соблюдать тишину. Нарочно шумно переместилась за колонну, постаралась шагать громко, позволила железной молнии на куртке проехаться по стеклу аквариума.</p>
<p>Тень, которая двинулась вслед из темноты, наживку заглотила. На этот раз Ильза даже заметила, как он кинул нож – или она, определить пол одетого во все черное человека отсюда было невозможно. Ильза отбила нож своим собственным лезвием и больше отступать не стала. Наоборот, бросилась вперед, не прячась за колонной, и в следующий миг Итен атаковал их противника сзади.</p>
<p>Каким чудом ему удалось подкрасться так близко абсолютно бесшумно, Ильза уже не спрашивала. Даже задуматься времени не было. Итен сбил с ног метателя ножей, но тот вывернулся ужом, отчаянно сопротивляясь. Та. Женщина, теперь уже Ильза не сомневалась.</p>
<p>Драка вышла быстрой и бестолковой: Ильза даже не разогрелась как следует, как все было кончено. Итен явно старался сохранить жизнь женщине, но та подобным великодушием не страдала: Ильза едва уклонилась от острия, направленного в лицо, а он сам едва успел перехватить нож в опасной близости от своего живота. Разъяренная дальше некуда, Ильза взмахнула собственным ножом, и в ту же секунду Итен толкнул женщину. Она, наверное, даже сообразить ничего не успела. Клинок вошел в грудь между ребрами, не встретив сопротивления, и Ильза тут же отскочила.</p>
<p>Несколько мгновений та еще держалась на ногах. Потом кровь маслянистым потоком хлынула у нее изо рта, женщина рухнула на пол и больше не пошевелилась.</p>
<p>– Становится все интересней, – выдохнула Ильза. Наклонилась, вытерла нож об одежду убитой – нет ничего преступного в том, чтобы попытаться сохранить свои вещи чистыми. Пусть даже и ненадолго: похоже, впереди еще много сюрпризов.</p>
<p>– Да уж, – невыразительно отозвался Итен. Он глянул вниз, на женщину. Ильза тоже посмотрела: короткие темные волосы, остроносое лицо. Чем-то смутно знакомое, уже виденное совсем недавно…</p>
<p>– Это часом не Паола Санден… Сандерс? Та самая, которая убила троих агентов в прошлом году?..</p>
<p>Она была фигуранткой нескольких дел IMF, теперь Ильза вспомнила. Наемница, которую никак не удавалось поймать, она появлялась то там, то здесь и оставляла за собой след из трупов.</p>
<p>Итен потер рукой шею, снова взглянул вниз и согласился.</p>
<p>– Похожа.</p>
<p>– Паола Сандерс? – снова всполошился Бенджи. – Это та, с отравленными ножами? Держитесь от нее подальше!</p>
<p>– Уже слишком поздно, – Ильза спрятала нож, поднялась. Вспомнила, что они с Итеном обсуждали раньше. – Никакого снорклинга. Я люблю плавать, но предпочитаю делать это в чистой воде, а не в супе!</p>
<p>– Пра-авда? – протянул Итен и ухмыльнулся. Что-то в его голосе заставило Ильзу насторожиться: она схватила Ханта за плечо и подтолкнула к стеклянной колонне, на свет. Чуть тронула за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, чтобы разглядеть глаза. И тогда он опустил руку, приоткрывая неглубокий, меньше дюйма порез на шее. – Кажется, она меня достала…</p>
<p>Ильза выругалась в голос. Бенджи на том конце передатчика подхватил эхом, и в его тоне явно слышалось отчаянье.</p>
<p>– Я же говорил, будьте осторожны! Что случилось?.. Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что происходит?..</p>
<p>– Все нрмально! – заплетающимся языком сообщил Итен. – Все прст прекра-а-асн!</p>
<p>Ильза попыталась усадить его на пол, но Итен сотрудничать не хотел, упирался, и дело закончилось тем, что она просто-напросто прислонила его к колонне.</p>
<p>– Итен ранен, – коротко отрапортовала для Бенджи. – Какой, говоришь, у нее яд на ножах?</p>
<p>– О господи… сейчас, я поищу… сейчас! Вы не можете долго там оставаться, – напряженно сказал Данн. – Попытайтесь двигаться по направлению к точке эвакуации.</p>
<p>Ильза едва не взвыла – судя по карте, точка эвакуации находилась слишком далеко. И добраться до нее целыми и невредимыми, когда Итен в таком состоянии, не представлялось возможным.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, что это за яд, ты выяснил? – выпалила она. – Как быстро он действует?</p>
<p>Судя по тому, как выглядел Итен – бледный, с мгновенно выступившей испариной, – слишком быстро. Ильза боялась отвести взгляд хоть на секунду: если отвернется, то потеряет его.</p>
<p>– Я ищу, – жалобно пробормотал Данн, – я ищу, ищу!</p>
<p>– Все нрма-а-лн, – повторил Итен, с нежностью глядя на Ильзу.</p>
<p>Вот тут ей и стало по-настоящему страшно. Она еще крепче вцепилась в Ханта, тряхнула его и выпалила на одном дыхании:</p>
<p>– Это ты, значит, так обиделся, что я отказалась лететь с тобой на край света ради прекрасной возможности нырнуть в креветочный суп? Это подло, Итен, знаешь ли!</p>
<p>Глаза у него начали закатываться, и Ильза встряхнула его посильнее.</p>
<p>– Не смей отключаться, слышишь?! Я тебе не разрешаю! Бенджи! Клянусь богом, если ты сейчас же не отыщешь какое-нибудь…</p>
<p>– Ильза, – вместо Бенджи в передатчике неожиданно раздался голос главного аналитика, – вернись к Сандерс и найди контейнер для линз.</p>
<p>– На хрена мне ее линзы?! – взвыла Ильза.</p>
<p>– Обыщи ее! – рявкнул Брандт. – Немедленно!</p>
<p>Ладно. Ильза оторвалась от Итена, но он тут же начал сползать вниз, и поэтому ей пришлось вернуться и проследить, чтобы он не упал и не ударился головой. Только этого сейчас еще не хватало.</p>
<p>– Нашла?</p>
<p>– Нет еще! Дай мне минуту!</p>
<p>– У Итена нет минуты, ищи траханый контейнер!</p>
<p>Закусив губу, Ильза обыскивала тело, стараясь действовать как можно быстрее. Итен начал задыхаться, когда она в отчаянье воскликнула:</p>
<p>– Что там такого важного?! – и тут же наткнулась на маленькую прямоугольную коробочку в кармане брюк. – Есть!</p>
<p>– Универсальный антидот, – сообщил Брандт. Бенджи изумленно ахнул, начал спрашивать, откуда Брандту известно, но у Ильзы не было времени вслушиваться в их перепалку. Она открыла контейнер, извлекла на свет ампулу размером не больше фаланги пальца и подползла к Итену. Он хрипел, ловил ртом воздух, но не мог вздохнуть.</p>
<p>– Потерпи, я нашла, уже сейчас, потерпи, – пробормотала она и уложила его голову себе на колени. Зажала между пальцев ампулу, скрутила крышку и поднесла ко рту Итена. Опрокинула, стараясь не пролить ни капли, кое-как заставила его проглотить. Замерла в ожидании, беззвучно взмолилась непонятно кому: пусть он останется жив, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть с ним все будет хорошо!..</p>
<p>Брандт и Бенджи тоже замолчали, напряженно ожидая результата.</p>
<p>Десяти секунд не прошло, а Итен уже начал дышать нормально. Потом моргнул, приоткрыл глаза. Ильза почувствовала, как перед ее собственными глазами все расплывается. Подняла руку, оттерла рукавом лицо: нет, не будет она плакать из-за чертового Ханта, это исключено!</p>
<p>Итен пошевелился, попытался приподняться и сесть. Ильза помогла ему, обнимая за плечи.</p>
<p>– Ну как вы там? – шепотом спросил Бенджи. – Что-нибудь?..</p>
<p>– Должно подействовать, – отрезал Брандт. – Сандерс всегда носит с собой ампулу с антидотом!</p>
<p>– Что за… – невнятно произнес Итен. Выглядел он уже гораздо лучше, чем пару минут назад, но разговаривал по-прежнему невнятно.</p>
<p>– Подействовало, – пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>Бенджи издал победный вопль, но тут же жалобно сообщил:</p>
<p>– Народ, я очень не хочу вас торопить, но вы должны двигаться дальше!</p>
<p>– Я поняла, – сухо сказала Ильза. Потянула Итена вверх, закинула его руку себе на плечо, вцепилась в шлевки джинсов. Другой рукой достала пистолет из кобуры, сняла с предохранителя. Итен тяжело навалился на нее, точно пьяный, и, похоже, не слишком хорошо соображал, что происходит.</p>
<p>– М-м-м, Ильза… – он уронил голову ей на плечо. – Вкусно пахнешь…</p>
<p>Ильза наполовину потянула, наполовину потащила его вперед. Они вышли из зала со стеклянным потолком и попали в очередной коридор, который вел в какую-то светлую галерею, откуда пахло озоном и сладкими тропическими цветами. Воздух стал гораздо более влажным, чем раньше, и Ильза сообразила – открытые бассейны. Кажется, Данн что-то говорил про них.</p>
<p>Итен, тем временем, явно чувствовал себя лучше, однако продолжал висеть на ней и плести всякую чушь. Пару раз ей даже пришлось шикнуть на него, но все, чего она добилась – Итен чуть понизил голос.</p>
<p>– Я вспомнил, зачем мы здесь!.. Ищем этого парня, Джона Ларка, точно!.. Еще немного смертельно опасной работы для нас с тобой, хм-м… – он прижался губами к ее шее, и Ильза недовольно дернула плечом.</p>
<p>– Как же ты не вовремя!</p>
<p>– Не-а! Это они все не вовремя, да-а-а… – протянул он, а потом капризно пожаловался. – Постоянно что-то случается… мне уже надоело!</p>
<p>– А уж как мне надоело! – прорычала Ильза. – Брандт, ну а теперь с ним что такое?</p>
<p>– Судя по всему, у Итена аллергическая реакция на ингибиторы, – извинений, тревоги и облегчения в голосе у аналитика было поровну. – Вчера было то же самое, судя по медицинскому отчету. Попытайся его как-то привести в себя, я не знаю… разговаривай с ним, и постепенно он придет в норму!</p>
<p>– Уилл, заткнись, – недовольно пробормотал Итен и попытался выковырять передатчик из уха, однако Ильза шлепнула его по руке.</p>
<p>– Тихо ты! Успокойся!</p>
<p>Несколько секунд он смотрел на нее, нахмурившись, а потом выдал вердикт:</p>
<p>– Скучно с тобой.</p>
<p>– Да никто и не обещал, что будет весело, – прорычала Ильза, замирая перед решающим рывком. Если внутри их ждут, получится тот еще сюрприз. Может, стоит оставить Итена здесь, за углом? Пусть подождет, пока она расчистит дорогу, а потом вернется за ним.</p>
<p>Или не вернется. Или его убьют, пока ее не будет, и она найдет его остывающий труп… Нет, стоп. Хватит думать об этом сейчас!</p>
<p>– Слушай, Итен, мы просто войдем туда и попытаемся быть незаметными, ладно? Я буду молчать, ты будешь молчать, и вместе мы справимся, хорошо? – попросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Он проворчал что-то невнятное, но вроде бы утвердительное. Она сделала глубокий вдох, приготовилась и шагнула вперед. Если предыдущий зал был похож на лабиринт, в этом дизайнеры устроили самый настоящий кусочек джунглей. Лианы, папоротники и какие-то ползучие растения, названия которых были Ильзе неизвестны, покрывали все видимое пространство. Откуда-то слышалось щебетание птиц: наверное, запись, потому что настоящие здесь бы вряд ли чувствовали себя комфортно. Влажный воздух местами превращался в самый настоящий туман, обволакивал нагромождения камней и опускался в бассейны разной глубины.</p>
<p>– Рассвет на Амазонке, Бенджи? – пробормотала Ильза себе под нос. Здесь она уже не боялась быть услышанной, слишком много вокруг разных звуков.</p>
<p>– Вы уже добрались? – тут же отозвался он. – Пожалуйста, будьте очень, очень осторожны!</p>
<p>Ильза промолчала.</p>
<p>– Нет, на Амазонку я не хочу, – объявил Итен, снова обвисая на ней – черт возьми, тяжелый! – Поедем в Эквадор. Отличное место.</p>
<p>Он ткнулся губами в ее шею, коснулся языком.</p>
<p>– М-м-м, веснушечки…</p>
<p>– Заткнись, – в отчаянье прошипела Ильза. – И хватит меня облизывать! Это очень отвлекает, знаешь ли!</p>
<p>В передатчике раздался сдавленный всхлип.</p>
<p>– Бенджамин Данн, – угрожающе начала она, – ты должен поклясться мне, что сотрешь весь лог с переговорами!</p>
<p>– Да, конечно, – чересчур быстро согласился тот, – разумеется!</p>
<p>Одежда у Ильзы промокла насквозь: то ли от жары, которая стояла в зале, то ли от того, что Итен продолжал трогать ее кожу губами. Не целовал толком, а будто на вкус пробовал, прикосновения нежные, но ощутимые тоже. Обещание чего-то большего, которое будоражило и возбуждало, и заставляло волноваться одновременно. Как будто одного адреналина было недостаточно!</p>
<p>– Хорошо, будет как ты скажешь, – сдалась она. – Поедем куда угодно. Эквадор, Индийский океан, куда захочешь. Закончим здесь и будем отдыхать. Я обещаю. Брандт нам одновременный отпуск выбьет, правда?</p>
<p>– Без проблем, – торопливо отозвался аналитик. – Только выберитесь оттуда живыми.</p>
<p>– Ты слышал? – пробормотала Ильза. – Всего-то ничего.</p>
<p>Слева что-то пошевелилось. То ли рыба плеснула в бассейне, то ли ветви папоротника распрямились, стряхнув капли воды. Ильза запуталась: слишком много всего вокруг. Туман и жара, звуки, запахи.</p>
<p>А потом Итен вскинул руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом – когда только вытащить успел! – и выпустил три пули в темную фигуру, а потом развернулся вместе с Ильзой и опустошил обойму в другого противника, который пытался обойти их сзади.</p>
<p>– Черт возьми, – выдохнула Ильза.</p>
<p>Итен уронил пистолет, наклонился, чтобы подобрать его, да сам чуть не грохнулся лицом вниз. Ей пришлось вцепиться в него как следует и усадить за каменным гротом по пояс высотой.</p>
<p>– Как ты их увидел?.. Когда?..</p>
<p>Итен запрокинул голову и изучал ее из-под ресниц. На губах у него бродила ленивая улыбка.</p>
<p>– Мне нравятся твои волосы, – в конце концов выдал он, поднял руку и попытался подцепить выбившуюся прядь. – В тени как медные, а на солнце почти золотые…</p>
<p>Ильза сдавленно застонала. Потом огляделась по сторонам, подобрала пистолет, спрятала в карман. Оставалось надеяться, что те два ублюдка, которых пристрелил Итен, были единственными в этом райском саду. Ей пришлось обыскать Итена, чтобы достать телефон и проверить программу слежения – так же пусто, как и раньше.</p>
<p>– Я опять должен кое-что вам напомнить, – тихонько подал голос Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Да знаю я! – рявкнула Ильза.</p>
<p>– Приведи его в чувство и двигайтесь, – приказал Брандт. Тоже еще командир нашелся! Ильза и без него знала, что не сможет тащить на себе Итена слишком долго.</p>
<p>Она выдохнула.</p>
<p>– …и тогда посмотрел на тебя и понял, – продолжал бормотать Итен, не сводя шальных глаз с Ильзы.</p>
<p>– Так, хватит.</p>
<p>Она поднялась, ухватила его за куртку и глянула в ближайший аквариум, где плавали серые плоские рыбины с острыми зубами. Чешуя у них слегка поблескивала.</p>
<p>– Нет, пираньи это, пожалуй, чересчур…</p>
<p>– Ильза! – отчаянно воскликнул Бенджи. – Не кидай Итена к пираньям!</p>
<p>Да, в принципе, и так не собиралась. Ильза подтащила Ханта к другому бассейну – там плавали мелкие, на вид неопасные рыбки, ярко-розовые с прозрачными плавниками.</p>
<p>– Ильза, – серьезно сообщил Итен, – кажется, я тебя люблю.</p>
<p>Подлый удар. Она застыла на секунду, пытаясь понять, не померещилось ли. Как же, черт возьми, все неправильно.</p>
<p>Ильза рявкнула:</p>
<p>– Еще раз повторяю, Бенджи, удали лог! – потом скривилась, протянула руку к Итену, чувствуя себя настоящей предательницей. – Мне очень жаль. Честное слово, если бы можно было придумать что-то еще…</p>
<p>А потом схватила Итена за волосы и ткнула головой в воду.</p>
<p>Он начал сопротивляться, фыркал и пытался вырваться, но Ильза держала крепко пару секунд. Потом вытащила его, дала глотнуть воздуха и снова макнула в воду.</p>
<p>На третий раз, кажется, Итен пришел в себя. По крайней мере, он больше не бормотал всякую ерунду, умудрился поставить Ильзе подножку и вместе с ней рухнул на пол. Очень злой и мокрый. Возмущенно взвыл:</p>
<p>– За что?!..</p>
<p>– Прости, но мне нужно было что-то сделать! – выпалила она в свое оправдание.</p>
<p>– Но не так же!.. Ох… В следующий раз хоть предупреждай… – он встряхнулся, точно большая собака, откинул мокрые волосы с глаз и начал озираться по сторонам. – Значит, мне не показалось…</p>
<p>Ильза напряженно вглядывалась ему в лицо, гадая: полегчало или нет? Когда Итен потянулся за вторым пистолетом в кобуре на лодыжке, она сжалилась и отдала ему сиг-сойер. Почти не глядя, Итен сменил обойму на запасную, начал подниматься. Мрачно буркнул:</p>
<p>– Ненавижу эту хрень.</p>
<p>Какую именно, можно было и не уточнять.</p>
<p>– Вот тебе и снорклинг, – не удержалась Ильза, поддела.</p>
<p>Он закатил глаза, коротко фыркнул. Потом на миг уставился на нее с открытым ртом.</p>
<p>– Ты хотела засунуть меня в аквариум с пираньями? Это правда? Ильза!</p>
<p>– Слава богу, с ним все в порядке, – с чувством произнес Брандт.</p>
<p>– А ты заткнись, – мимоходом бросил Итен и продолжал изумляться. – К пираньям? После всего того, что между нами было?</p>
<p>Ох. Ну, если он так ставит вопрос…</p>
<p>– Да что там было, – Ильза наклонилась, чтобы пройти под какой-то лианой. Итен, кажется, больше не шатался и не делал попыток свалиться на пустом месте. Только сощурился от яркого света и потер висок, когда думал, что Ильза не видит. Скорей всего, просто очередной раунд головной боли – а с этим-то он сумеет как-то справиться, она даже и не сомневалась. Так что, метод можно и запатентовать. – Ничего особенного то и не было.</p>
<p>Чтобы признаваться в любви, добавила она уже про себя. К тому же, он, скорее всего, уже ничего не помнит. Хотя, пираний вот запомнил…</p>
<p>– Ты милый, конечно, но я предпочитаю парней повыше. Таких, знаешь, брутальных, надежных, с которыми как за каменной стеной, – Ильза дошла до выхода из этой чертовой парилки и вздохнула с облегчением. Интересно, сколько еще им осталось? И вот еще один хороший вопрос – где скрывается Ларк?</p>
<p>Итен оттеснил ее в сторону: несколько секунд они молча сражались за право идти вперед, испепеляя друг друга взглядами, но потом Ильза сдалась. Если считает, что со скоростью реакции у него уже все нормально, то она возражать не станет.</p>
<p>– Как за каменной стеной, значит, – повторил Итен.</p>
<p>– И еще они должны болтать без умолку, – Ильза стала говорить тише, перехватила обеими руками пистолет. В следующем зале, хотя бы, ничего не чирикало и не журчало. – Сыпать шуточками, хвастаться своими подвигами… чтобы я могла спокойно притвориться тупой молчаливой девчонкой. Улыбаться в ответ, головой кивать.</p>
<p>Они зашли в следующий зал, и Ильза с трудом сдержала проклятие: здесь был стеклянный пол.</p>
<p>– Креативно, – сухо прокомментировал Итен.</p>
<p>– Я уже говорила, что ненавижу рыб? – обреченно сказала Ильза, рассматривая стайку мальков под ногами.</p>
<p>– Несколько раз, – услужливо напомнил Бенджи.</p>
<p>Здесь их поджидали трое наемников, но, к счастью, у них не оказалось ни отравленных ножей, ни каких-то других сюрпризов. Только старые добрые пистолеты и кулаки.</p>
<p>
  <em>Какую жизнь мы ведем, что радуемся таким вещам… </em>
</p>
<p>Ильза глянула на труп у своих ног, потом пожала плечами и выдернула нож у него из горла. Разрядила пистолет, отшвырнула подальше – все равно к ее беретте запасных патронов тут не было, оставались только последняя обойма, взятая из арсенала в доме.</p>
<p>– Что там, все еще чисто?</p>
<p>Итен, который разбил своему противнику голову об аквариум, а теперь стоял рядом, глядя на экран телефона, тихо хмыкнул. Потом заинтересованно повел смартфоном из стороны в сторону и хмыкнул еще раз.</p>
<p>Ильза подошла ближе, и он повернул телефон так, чтобы ей было видно пустое пространство радара.</p>
<p>– Секунду назад я увидел сигнал, – задумчиво произнес он.</p>
<p>Ильза открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что несколько минут назад он давал ее веснушкам названия созвездий и при этом соединял их языком, чтобы не разбежались. Потом закрыла.</p>
<p>– Два варианта: либо он двигается, либо эта штука сломана.</p>
<p>– Вы били молотком по аппарату? – забеспокоился Бенджи. – Опускали в кислоту? Роняли с большой высоты? С очень-очень большой, как Бурдж Халифа?</p>
<p>– Откуда бы мы взяли молоток, ты подумал? – прошипела Ильза. Остальное предпочла проигнорировать, но варианты были шикарными, ничего не скажешь.</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею, откуда-нибудь! – воскликнул он. – Ладно, перефразирую: аппарат поврежден?</p>
<p>Они переглянулись.</p>
<p>– Кажется, нет, – без особой уверенности произнес Итен. – Стекло целое.</p>
<p>– Отлично, тогда продолжайте идти вперед!</p>
<p>Просто прекрасно. Впереди, скорее всего, Ларк, а у них даже нет времени, чтобы подготовиться к встрече. Ильза кратко оглядела Итена: на скуле у него наливался свежий синяк, вода с мокрых волос оставила темные пятна на куртке и толстовке, но кроме этого ничего не изменилось. Он, конечно же, заметил, что она проверяет, и тут же поспешил перевести стрелки.</p>
<p>– Я в порядке. Сама как?</p>
<p>Она дернула плечом.</p>
<p>– Не ранена, если ты про это.</p>
<p>Потом вспомнила кое-что, достала из кармана пузырек с таблетками и кинула Итену. Он поймал, в замешательстве взглянул на этикетку.</p>
<p>– Это что?</p>
<p>– Обезболивающее. Джейн вчера дала, ну, для моей спины…</p>
<p>– И? – он продолжал подозрительно смотреть на Ильзу.</p>
<p>– Поможет от головной боли. Не такое сильное, как твои обычные.</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул, но пузырек открутил, высыпал на ладонь пару таблеток и закинул их в рот. Проглотил насухо – правильно, не из аквариума же запивать.</p>
<p>– Спасибо.</p>
<p>– Не за что, – Ильза засунула таблетки обратно в карман.</p>
<p>Она ждала, что кто-то из их невольных слушателей выскажется по поводу этого затянувшегося обмена любезностями, напомнит о бессмысленной трате времени. Не дождалась – оба примолкли.</p>
<p>Ильза опустила взгляд и вдруг увидела, что на экране телефона мигает зеленая точка. Она выхватила аппарат у Итена, сделала несколько шагов вперед. Точка двигалась.</p>
<p>– Сколько футов там расстояние?</p>
<p>– Шестьдесят, – напомнил Бенджи.</p>
<p>Чертовски мало, просто невероятно. Они с Итеном снова переглянулись, он кивнул и шагнул вперед.</p>
<p>Коридор вывел их в огромную галерею. Потолок уходил ввысь и, к счастью, был просто стеклянным, без всяких наворотов. Солнечным днем, наверное, здесь было залито светом, а сейчас сумерки накрыли серым куполом все за исключением аквариума в центре галереи. Он был поистине огромным, возвышался посередине, точно дом, и, судя по всему, занимал еще подземный уровень.</p>
<p>Вокруг никого не было видно, и Ильза позволила себе пробормотать:</p>
<p>– Это барьерный риф?</p>
<p>– Похоже на то, – Итен снова глянул на смартфон, но, судя по тому, как скривился, зеленой точки на радаре не увидел.</p>
<p>– Он двигается, – Ильза снова сменила нож на пистолет и старалась не думать, что случится, окажись стекло не пуленепробиваемым.</p>
<p>Они медленно направились вокруг инсталляции по центру: называть гигантское сооружение аквариумом у Ильзы язык не поворачивался. После недолгих колебаний Итен спрятал телефон в карман: те секунды, которые он тратил на слежение за программой, могла стать решающими.</p>
<p>– Почему тебе нравится притворяться тупой молчаливой девчонкой?</p>
<p>Нет, надо же! Не только услышал, но еще и запомнил!</p>
<p>– Так меня никто не трогает, – буркнула Ильза.</p>
<p>– Хм, – сказал Итен и больше никак не прокомментировал. Она подождала пару шагов, и сама решила спросить. В конце концов, он первый решил, что светская беседа – то, что надо в настоящий момент.</p>
<p>– Хм – это «надо же, я так и подумал» или «вот это поворот, никогда бы не заподозрил»?</p>
<p>– Вот это поворот, – пробормотал Итен и направил пистолет на Августа Уокера, который внезапно появился у них на пути. Потом тут же отвел в сторону – агент вскинул руки в воздух, ошеломленный не меньше их.</p>
<p>– Как вам удалось забраться так далеко? – Уокер прищурился, недоверчиво оглядел их обоих. Он сменил деловой костюмчик на черную водолазку и хаки: явно заранее подготовился. Вот только кобура на плечах уже опустела – где и при каких обстоятельствах он расстался со своим пистолетом Ильза даже знать не хотела. К тому же, агент тут же наклонился и достал запасной, деловито вставил обойму. – Я тут уже пару часов торчу, познакомился с целой компанией наемников… и все хотели меня убить. Вас только не хватает. А впрочем, молодцы. Утром совсем потрепанными выглядели, я и не ожидал вас обоих здесь видеть.</p>
<p>– Не могли пропустить вечеринку, – отозвался Итен. – Говорят, хозяин должен скоро появиться.</p>
<p>– Он там, – Уокер обошел их и махнул рукой на другую сторону рифа. – Ждет победителя.</p>
<p>– Кинем монетку, или как? – предложила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Можете мне уступить и поехать домой, – добродушно предложил Уокер. – Ларк наверняка приготовил впереди еще какое-то испытание, а вы устали. Да и патроны, наверное, уже закончились.</p>
<p>– Не-а, – весело отказался Итен. Тряхнул головой – мокрые волосы все норовили залезть ему в глаза. – Пойдем все вместе.</p>
<p>– Я расскажу, чем дело закончится, – продолжал уговаривать тот.</p>
<p>Ильза всерьез рассматривала возможность выстрелить ему в ногу и оставить тут. В крайнем случае можно Бенджи попросить, чтобы скорую вызвал. Но не обязательно.</p>
<p>– Это же не твое дело, Итен, – Уокер уже не убеждал – увещевал. По-дружески, с заботой. – Неужели тебе мало Белграда?</p>
<p>– Не знаю, – Итен пожал плечами. На его лице по-прежнему блуждала рассеянная улыбка. – Не думал про это.</p>
<p>– А, ну конечно, – протянул тот. – Лучший оперативник IMF провалов не ведает…</p>
<p>Итен и ухом не повел, по крайней мере сделал вид, что ничего не услышал. Обогнул Уокера, который стоял на пути, и двинулся вперед. Ильза последовала за ним, держа пистолет наготове.</p>
<p>Джон Ларк вышел к ним спокойно, будто на прогулке в парке. Он был снова одет в светлый костюм и держался так, будто весь мир принадлежал ему. Или хотя бы только это здание.</p>
<p>– Привет, финалисты, – поприветствовал он с легкой улыбкой. – Оружие придется оставить здесь.</p>
<p>– И почему это? – поинтересовался Итен в ответ.</p>
<p>Тот задумчиво глянул на него, пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Ну, например, потому, что мои люди сейчас держат вас на прицеле.</p>
<p>Да неужели. Ильза перехватила пистолет поудобнее, бросила взгляд наверх. По всему периметру галереи действительно тянулся небольшой балкон, но разглядеть что-то снизу не представлялось возможным. Но следовало признать, что пара стрелков с автоматами могли удерживать под контролем весь зал без особого труда.</p>
<p>– Сложите оружие, – повторил человек, который называл себя Джоном Ларком. Распахнул пиджак, открывая белоснежную рубашку, ухмыльнулся. – Как вы можете видеть, у меня пистолета нет. Давайте же доверять друг другу! К тому же, первый выстрел, который будет сделан, попадет в цель. Можете рискнуть, но лучше бы вам послушаться меня и вести себя смирно. Ну же!</p>
<p>Ильза недоверчиво глянула в спину Итену. Лица его она не видела, стояла неудобно, поэтому не могла понять, что Хант собирается делать. Сама бы она никогда не сдалась: потребовала у Ларка доказать, что невидимые снайперы существуют, или что-то еще.</p>
<p>Однако Итен подумал еще пару секунд, а потом щелкнул предохранителем и медленно опустил пистолет.</p>
<p>– Вынь обойму и положи ствол на пол, – скомандовал Ларк. – И второй пистолет тоже. Вы следующие.</p>
<p>Ильза послала ему беззвучное проклятие и последовала за Итеном.</p>
<p>– И ножи тоже, прошу вас, – вежливо попросил Ларк. – Я уже видел, на что ты способна с одним ножом, Ильза. Да, вот так, отлично, складываем все на пол, делаем три шага назад.</p>
<p>Позади нее возмущенно засопел Уокер, но вслух протестовать не стал.</p>
<p>– Что дальше? – спросил Итен после того, как они все разоружились.</p>
<p>Ларк подошел к незаметной двери: она явно была предназначена не для посетителей, а для персонала, и закрывалась на кодовый замок, который он тут же открыл с легкостью. Глянул на Итена, чуть склонив голову, и сказал совсем уже странное:</p>
<p>– А это ты мне скажи.</p>
<p>– Не понял? – после паузы спросил Итен.</p>
<p>– Что за чертовщина, – в замешательстве пробормотал Бенджи. Ильза не могла сказать, относятся ли его слова к происходящему или к каким-то иным проблемам: в передатчике вот уже какое-то время раздавалось потрескивание помех. И становилось все сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой. – Кажется, нас глушат…</p>
<p>Дальше события начали разворачиваться слишком быстро.</p>
<p>– Мой контракт, – по-прежнему дружелюбно сообщил Ларк. – Я изображаю личность по имени Джон Ларк, мне говорят, что делать. Но сейчас новых указаний не поступило.</p>
<p>Он развернулся и шагнул за дверь. В этот же момент передатчик у Ильзы издал звук на такой частоте, от которой зубы заломило. Ильза едва не вскрикнула, принялась торопливо вытряхивать его из уха. Итен занимался тем же самым и потерял несколько секунд: но тем не менее это не помешало ему тут же устремиться в погоню за лже-Ларком.</p>
<p>Ильза метнулась за ним, но Уокер вдруг ухватил ее за руку.</p>
<p>– Ты разве не слышала, что он сказал? За всем этим стоит Хант! Он предатель!</p>
<p>Ильза размахнулась и сделала то, что ей так давно хотелось: со всей силы врезала Уокеру кулаком в нос.</p>
<p>Он изумленно открыл рот, моргнул. А потом вдруг широко, довольно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Вы потрясающе предсказуемы, мисс Фауст. Я давно ожидал от вас чего-то подобного, и вот, наконец, это случилось…</p>
<p>Не слушая и не глядя на него больше – и так слишком замешкалась! – Ильза подхватила с пола пистолет. Потянулась за обоймой, но та отлетела слишком далеко, не достать. Что ж, ладно. Одного патрона должно хватить.</p>
<p>Она бросилась вперед, за дверь, где исчезли Итен и лже-Ларк. Там обнаружилась темная и узкая лестница, уводящая куда-то вниз. Ильза собралась, заставила себя немного притормозить – хотя бы из соображений безопасности. Медленнее и тише, и постараться дыхание выровнять. Снизу не доносилось ни звука, хотя в первую секунду ей послышался шум борьбы. Помещение было больше всего похоже на изнанку очередного зала с аквариумом: темнота и громоздкие конструкции повсюду, а еще приглушенный голубоватый свет, который будто из-под воды исходил. После яркости барьерного рифа Ильза почти не видела ничего вокруг, поэтому стала спускаться еще медленней.</p>
<p>Ровно до тех пор, пока чья-то рука не дернула ее за ногу. Ильза потеряла равновесие, кувырком покатилась вниз. Пистолет отлетел куда-то в сторону с тихим стуком, а сама она каким-то чудом не сломала шею. И руки с ногами тоже, зато простреленное пару лет назад плечо снова заныло.</p>
<p>Откуда-то из темноты Итен кинулся на лже-Ларка, снес его в сторону, давая Ильзе время на то, чтобы подняться. Слишком мало времени, но уж что есть. В следующую секунду Ларк отделался от Итена парой ударов и переключился на Ильзу.</p>
<p>Это была самая ужасная драка в ее жизни. Парень, который притворялся Ларком, был невозможно быстрым, а еще он ускользал, кувыркался и вытворял какие-то совершенно неописуемые трюки. И при всем при этом умудрялся бить в цель. Снова и снова, так что не прошло и полминуты, как они с Итеном обзавелись свежим набором будущих синяков, а чертов ублюдок даже не запыхался толком.</p>
<p>Ильза бросилась на него, но лже-Ларк махнул в ее сторону какой-то железной трубкой. Пришлось пригнуться, чтобы избежать столкновения, и тогда уже Итен поднырнул под ее рукой, ударил противника, целясь в шею, но тому удалось увернуться.</p>
<p>Они с Ильзой попытались взять его в клещи с двух сторон, но безрезультатно. Итен провел серию блестящих комбо, вытесняя лже-Ларка на центр комнаты, где из-под какого-то плотного покрытия пробивался свет.</p>
<p>Роллетная крышка бассейна, сообразила Ильза и едва успела подхватить Итена, который приземлился на нее и сдавленно охнул от боли. Но тут же перевернулся, хлопнул ладонью по какой-то незаметной кнопке и снова устремился вперед.</p>
<p>А роллета тем временем начала складываться, приоткрывая воду. У поверхности мелькали какие-то довольно впечатляющие тени: не чета тем рыбешкам, что обитали в предыдущих виденных аквариумах. Дельфины?</p>
<p>Итену наконец удалось уложить лже-Ларка на обе лопатки, но судя по тому, как тот сопротивлялся, победа оставалась недолгой. Ильза бросилась было на подмогу, но Итен хрипло выкрикнул:</p>
<p>– Стой!..</p>
<p>Она замерла у края бассейна, пытаясь сообразить, что он хочет. Итен боролся с лже-Ларком на краю роллеты, рискуя в любой момент свалиться в воду. Острый край железной трубы был направлен ему в горло, лже-Ларк навалился всем телом, а Итен, похоже, держался из последних сил.</p>
<p>Ильза на помощь не пришла. Отвернулась, кинулась в сторону, вслепую зашарила руками под лестницей – там, куда упал пистолет.</p>
<p>– Ну же, давай, давай…</p>
<p>Роллета складывалась, оставляя все меньше и меньше места, но вот Ильза нащупала кончиками пальцев ствол пистолета. Она распласталась на полу, чтобы дотянуться до него, схватила, перекатилась и выпустила пулю в спину лже-Ларка. Какую-то секунду он не шевелился, а потом медленно наклонился вперед, переваливаясь через бортик в воду. Итен откатился в последний момент: с тихим щелчком крепления встали на место в пазы и механизм роллеты остановился, закрутив стальную шторку до упора.</p>
<p>Какое-то время Ильза слышала только шум крови в ушах и тяжелое дыхание Итена. Он сидел на краю, упираясь ладонями в колени и никак не мог отдышаться. Потом кое-как выпрямился, обхватил себя руками и уставился в воду, где вокруг бездыханного тела постепенно расплывалось пятно крови.</p>
<p>С голубой подсветкой это было даже красиво, отстраненно отметила Ильза и не особо ужаснулась. Одна из рыб вдруг подплыла к телу и раззявила клыкастую пасть.</p>
<p>– Твою мать, – выдохнула Ильза. – Гребаные акулы!..</p>
<p>Итен покосился на нее. Тем временем стайка акул, получившая незапланированный перекус, с энтузиазмом теребила мертвеца, отщипывая по кусочку.</p>
<p>– Наверное, мы должны как-то вытащить его, – неуверенно произнес Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза недоверчиво глянула на него. Опять сходит с ума? Ну уж нет, только не рядом с ней.</p>
<p>– Пойдем отсюда, – скомандовала она. Шагнула к Итену, схватила его за рукав и потянула. – Мы должны как можно скорее добраться до точки эвакуации.</p>
<p>Он последовал за ней, пусть и обернулся пару раз. Покачал головой, вполголоса проговорил:</p>
<p>– Мы должны были забрать его, чтобы допросить, а не убивать… – потом вдруг вспомнил. – А где Уокер? Ты не видела его?</p>
<p>– У меня для тебя новости, – выпалила Ильза. – Позже расскажу.</p>
<p>– Тогда выбираемся быстрей, – согласился Итен и оглянулся в последний раз. Человеческое тело в бассейне стремительно превращалось в кровавые лохмотья. Акулы пировали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Несмотря на середину осени, вода в озере Мичиган была уже по-зимнему холодной. Ильза держалась на поверхности, слегка помогая себе руками, и поглядывала то на лодку, которая неспешно двигалась к ним, то на Итена.</p>
<p>– Они сейчас подойдут, – заверил он. Улыбнуться даже не пытался, и Ильза его прекрасно понимала. Она чувствовала себя совершенно измученной, а ледяная ванна настроение не улучшала. Очень даже наоборот. К тому же, пока они совершали экскурсию по аквариуму, на улице уже совсем стемнело и поднялся ветер.</p>
<p>Спустя пару секунд небольшая моторка остановилась рядом с ними, а Лютер перегнулся через борт, протягивая руку Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Держись.</p>
<p>Она не стала отказываться от помощи, позволила ему затащить себя в лодку и вцепилась в плед, который он ей тут же протянул.</p>
<p>– Бенджи сказал, что потерял с вами связь почти десять минут назад, – Лютер будто пытался извиниться. – Поэтому мы не были уверены, что делать.</p>
<p>– Здесь береговая охрана снует, – Джейн ухватила Итена за руку, но он не торопился залезать в лодку, просто держался за борт и словно бы набирался сил перед рывком. – Поэтому я и предложила отойти в сторону, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.</p>
<p>– Правильно, – выдохнул Итен. Потом сжал зубы, подтянулся на руках и закинул одну ногу в лодку. Лютер, особо не церемонясь, схватил его за шиворот и опустил рядом с Ильзой.</p>
<p>– Они оба в лодке, – отчитался кому-то невидимому – скорее всего, Бенджи. Джейн завела мотор и на тихих оборотах направилась к берегу. – Да, двое, – подтвердил Лютер. Уселся напротив и развернул плед для Итена.</p>
<p>– Взять Ларка живым не удалось, – отрывисто сообщил Хант. Ильза, у которой зуб на зуб не попадал, прижалась к нему: исключительно в целях сохранения тепла! – и ощутила, что Итен тоже дрожит.</p>
<p>– Это не Ларк, – выплюнула она. – Просто какой-то несчастный ублюдок, которого наняли сыграть роль Джона Ларка.</p>
<p>– Очень ловкий ублюдок, – добавил Итен. – Мы вдвоем с ним еле справились.</p>
<p>– А где Уокер? – Лютер продолжал испытующе смотреть на них. – Бенджи сказал, вы встретили Уокера внутри.</p>
<p>– Только не говорите, что это скользкий тип бесславно помер и теперь IMF должна будет отчитываться перед министром! – воскликнула Джейн, пытаясь перекричать гул мотора.</p>
<p>Ильза фыркнула – звук получился больше похож на приглушенный стон, но в тот момент ей было уже все равно.</p>
<p>– Уокер и есть Ларк. Он притворялся все время, пытался обвинить Итена… меня, нас обоих, кого угодно, только отвести от себя подозрения.</p>
<p>Какое-то время они все молчали. Потом Лютер мрачно подытожил:</p>
<p>– М-да.</p>
<p>– Ты расскажешь обо всем, – сказал Итен, и голос его прозвучал как-то невнятно. То ли от ярости, то ли потому, что Хант очень старался не стучать зубами от холода.</p>
<p>– Так этот мудак сдох? – не унималась кровожадная Джейн. – Вы с ним разделались?</p>
<p>– К сожалению, не успели, – Ильзе пришлось ее разочаровать.</p>
<p>– Бенджи передает свои сожаления по этому поводу, – сказал Лютер, и все они понятливо закивали.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время ночные огни города остались по левую сторону, и Джейн подвела моторку к крошечной деревянной пристани, абсолютно незаметной с воды. Если не знать, куда сворачивать, можно и пропустить, но Картер, по-видимому, успела исследовать местность заранее.</p>
<p>Пока Ильза сидела в лодке, ее охватило сонное оцепенение, но тут пришлось снова двигаться, идти куда-то, да еще и Итен постоянно подталкивал в спину, торопил, заставлял шевелиться.</p>
<p>Они отыскали припаркованный джип на грунтовой дороге, прямо за рощей молодых дубков. Ильза уже предвкушала, как заставит Джейн включить обогрев на полную мощность, но агенты снова преподнесли ей сюрприз. Картер открыла дверцу и достала из салона спортивную сумку, которую тут же бросила на землю перед Ильзой.</p>
<p>– Раздевайся. Здесь сменная одежда.</p>
<p>Она вопросительно покосилась на Итена, но Лютер уже вручил ему такую же сумку.</p>
<p>– Как предусмотрительно, – Ильза скинула плед, начала стаскивать прилипшие к телу вещи.</p>
<p>– Стараемся, – кивнула Джейн. Потянулась к ней. – Давай, помогу, так быстрее будет. Держи полотенце, разотрись.</p>
<p>За машиной, куда отошел Итен, Лютер тоже попытался предложить помощь, но был послан куда подальше.</p>
<p>Ильза натянула теплые штаны, майку с длинным рукавом и сухие кроссовки, с благодарностью приняла тонкую, но теплую куртку, и скользнула на заднее сиденье джипа. Лютер продолжал о чем-то вполголоса спорить с Итеном, а потом к ним присоединилась Джейн.</p>
<p>До Ильзы только отдельные фразы долетали:</p>
<p>– Итен, ты безответственный идиот…</p>
<p>– …точно сломаны…</p>
<p>– …времени на ерунду нет!</p>
<p>– …Брандт пусть скажет…</p>
<p>– Не надо мне угрожать!</p>
<p>Однако и вдвоем они не справились.</p>
<p>– Сама с ним разбирайся, – угрюмо буркнул Лютер, усаживаясь рядом с Ильзой. – Вот, возьми.</p>
<p>Он сунул ей какой-то сверток, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался аптечкой. Ильза открыла рот, чтобы сказать – в безопасном доме имелась аптечка, и довольно неплохо укомплектованная, – но тут Джейн уселась на водительское сиденье и одновременно с ней Итен опустился на пассажирское. Выплюнул в продолжение разговора:</p>
<p>– Она потом посмотрит, довольна? – тут же обернулся, отыскал взглядом Ильзу. – Ты как?</p>
<p>– Нормально, – она пожала плечами, потом добавила. – В бешенстве. Злюсь из-за того, что мы не взяли лже-Ларка живым, злюсь из-за Уокера, и на себя тоже злюсь – что не говорила постоянно, как он мне не нравится, не подозревала сильнее!</p>
<p>Итен кивнул в ответ и развернулся обратно. Джейн надавила на газ, но тут же сбросила скорость, выругалась сквозь зубы. Лютер тяжело вздохнул, полез в карман и выдал Ильзе – а потом и Итену – новые передатчики. Объяснил коротко:</p>
<p>– А то Бенджи меня уже достал.</p>
<p>О, этот кого угодно достанет. Ильза заложила передатчик в ухо. Глубоко вздохнула. И начала рассказывать. Как Уокер пытался удержать ее. Как улыбнулся после удара. И о том, как отшвырнул ногой обойму, когда Ильза потянулась за ней.</p>
<p>Они слушали молча, только Бенджи изредка награждал Уокера нелицеприятными эпитетами, да Итен задал пару наводящих вопросов.</p>
<p>– Есть еще один момент, – вспомнила Ильза. – Бенджи, помнишь тот склад, в котором меня вчера держали?</p>
<p>– Ну да, – напряженно отозвался он, – а что с ним?</p>
<p>– Он был снят два дня назад. Пусть на фальшивое имя, но кто-то заранее знал, что склад пригодится. А тем же утром Уокер сказал…</p>
<p>– Вчера днем Джон Ларк потерял своего телохранителя, – медленно произнес Итен.</p>
<p>– Именно! Но склад сняли раньше! Все это время Уокер занимался подготовкой у нас под носом!</p>
<p>И мы все прозевали, хотела добавить Ильза, но вовремя удержалась. Итен тоже замолчал, отвернулся к окну и смотрел сквозь стекло, как мимо проплывает пригород Чикаго.</p>
<p>– Теперь ублюдок знает, что вы в курсе, – подытожил все сказанное Лютер.</p>
<p>– Мы все в курсе! – воскликнул Бенджи. – Я сейчас же свяжусь с Управлением, с Брандтом, и…</p>
<p>– Нет, – тихо и четко сказал Итен. – Если поднять Управление, он уйдет.</p>
<p>Ильза знала, что он скажет дальше, но все равно скривилась. И не потому, что боялась, а просто… просто хотела, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось.</p>
<p>– А что же тогда? – растерянно спросил Данн.</p>
<p>– Он знает, где нас найти. Он хочет мести: мне за то, что я уничтожил Синдикат, Ильзе – за Лэйна персонально. И еще он знает, что мы не станем раскрывать информацию ЦРУ, а попытаемся сами его поймать. И поэтому он придет сам. Нужно только подождать.</p>
<p>– Черт возьми, – жалобно пробормотал Бенджи. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты прав, однако…</p>
<p>– Это очередной безумный план, – резко сказал Лютер. – Безумный и самоубийственный!</p>
<p>– А когда было иначе? – бросил Итен не поворачиваясь.</p>
<p>– Всегда одно и тоже, вот только ее с нами раньше не было! – тут же отозвалась Джейн и ткнула пальцем назад, в Ильзу, чтобы никто не засомневался, кого она имеет в виду. – И если ты говоришь, что Ларк хочет мстить…</p>
<p>– Я абсолютно согласна с Итеном, – отчеканила Ильза, перебивая ее. – Я могу решать за себя, и я хочу, чтобы Уокер, или Ларк, или кто он на самом деле, больше не вздумал играть со мной в свои игры! Я не хочу думать и гадать, какой еще мертвец из моего прошлого оживет завтра? Что за испытания он мне приготовит, как оскорбит?</p>
<p>Лэйна она заставила замолчать навсегда, но может, для этого сгодится хорошая камера без окон и с прочным замком? Хотелось бы надеяться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Заберите ее. Заберите, отвезите в Лэнгли, куда угодно, только подальше отсюда, спрячьте.</p>
<p>Итен впился зубами в нижнюю губу, только чтобы не закричать, не отдать приказ, который никто не посмеет оспорить. Боль была какой-то туманной, слабой. После сегодняшнего-то дня… И вчерашнего тоже.</p>
<p>– Есть еще кое-что, – Ильза никак не могла успокоиться.</p>
<p>Он тоже подозревал Уокера, с самой первой встречи, но пытался не быть предвзятым, не давать личным эмоциям взять вверх: иногда нахал и придурок – просто нахал и придурок, а не террорист и убийца. Но в этот раз паранойя не подвела.</p>
<p>– Бенджи, это очень важно, – даже голос у нее стал еще тверже, чем обычно.</p>
<p>– Да удалю я все записи, удалю!</p>
<p>Ох. Итен смутно помнил, что наговорил всяких глупостей, когда был не в себе, а Ильза, значит, решила обоих прикрыть. Спасибо, конечно, но он не думал, что это так необходимо.</p>
<p>– Я не про это! – решительно отмела Ильза. – Хочу, чтобы ты еще раз посмотрел маршрут передвижения моего последнего жучка. Помнишь, ты говорил о конечном пункте? Сегодняшнюю карту тоже посмотри, если он не поменял машину.</p>
<p>– Какого жучка? – встрепенулся Итен.</p>
<p>– А, ты не в курсе! Это все Ильза! – Бенджи очень быстро все выложил, даже переспрашивать не пришлось. Джейн фыркнула, покосилась на Итена.</p>
<p>– Удивительно, как ты первый не догадался.</p>
<p>– Я был за рулем, незаметно прицепить маячок на приборную панель не так-то просто, – вывернулся он. – Бенджи, ну так что там с маршрутом?</p>
<p>Сам пока глянул в зеркало заднего вида на Ильзу: сидит, скромно потупившись. Гордится собой, небось. Итен ей тоже почему-то гордился – иррационально так, будто это он ее нашел и всему научил.</p>
<p>– Маршрут, так, маршрут… Я сейчас вышлю триангуляцию на твой… на чей-нибудь телефон. А кстати, как там моя программа?! – вспомнил Бенджи. – Она помогла?!</p>
<p>– Вот, возьми, – Лютер сначала сказал, а потом постучал Итена по плечу, протягивая свой смартфон. Это потому, интересно, что у Итена с головой не все в порядке и все они про это знали, или Лютер так всегда делал?..</p>
<p>Так, ладно, все потом.</p>
<p>Итен раскрыл файл, присланный Бенджи, и уставился на экран. Ильза наклонилась вперед, опираясь локтями на спинки сидений: тоже хотела посмотреть. Волосы у нее были мокрые, пахли озером и немного – теми духами, которые она нанесла на кожу утром.</p>
<p>Кажется, пять секунд назад он пообещал себе не отвлекаться на ерунду? Так вот, все напрасно. Или можно было представить все, будто Ильза – никакая не ерунда. Ну, вот, теперь все в порядке, и он может сколько угодно разбирать ее запах на составляющие, запоминать, наслаждаться.</p>
<p>– Это место, – та часть мозга у Итена, которая еще что-то соображала, отметила максимальное пересечение линий в одной точке. – Здесь его база.</p>
<p>– И он не знает, что мы это вычислили! – подхватила Джейн. – Позвони Брандту – через час там будет две штурмовые группы!</p>
<p>– Или, может быть, знает, – засомневался Итен. – Может быть, он хочет, чтобы мы приехали туда и никого не нашли. Ханли будет в бешенстве, Слоан – в восторге. IMF закроют, результат не изменится.</p>
<p>– И что тогда делать? – Лютер, как обычно, в самую суть.</p>
<p>Итен пожал плечами. Сейчас, наверное, они все удивятся.</p>
<p>– Ничего, – Ильза оказалась быстрее. – Пока мы не будем ничего предпринимать.</p>
<p>– Да ну? – сухо удивилась Джейн.</p>
<p>– До утра – точно ничего, – Ильза была совсем рядом, протяни руку – дотронешься.</p>
<p>– А потом попробуем проверить, – подхватил Итен. – Прощупаем почву и после уже определимся по ситуации.</p>
<p>– Звучит замечательно, – мрачно сказал Лютер.</p>
<p>Но это Лютер, ему всегда все плохо. Неужели действительно считает, что Итен – социопат с суицидальными наклонностями?</p>
<p>– Этот план мне тоже не нравится, но позволь все-таки поинтересоваться – как там моя программа?.. – тихонько спросил Бенджи.</p>
<p>Итен не выдержал, покосился на Ильзу. Она состроила невинную гримасу – сам, мол, разбирайся!</p>
<p>– Программа сработала отлично, – осторожно сказал Итен. Решил не вдаваться в детали: с одинаковой вероятностью датчик мог указать на Уокера или лже-Ларка, а проверять, когда мертвое тело плавало в бассейне с акулами никому из них в голову не пришло. Да, кстати, акулы…</p>
<p>Итен потер лицо рукой.</p>
<p>– Кто-нибудь, предупредите чистильщиков, в бассейне с акулами труп. Точнее, остатки тела. Пусть хоть ДНК соскребут для истории.</p>
<p>– Ах ты ж черт! – воскликнул Бенджи, то ли восхищенный, то ли пораженный, но скорее всего и то и другое одновременно. – Как он умудрился туда попасть?</p>
<p>– Споткнулся, – сказала Ильза.</p>
<p>Итену очень хотелось ее поцеловать, но не при всех же? Поэтому он отдал смартфон Лютеру, попрощался с Бенджи и передатчик тоже вернул, отвернулся к окну и закрыл глаза. Потом на всякий случай уточнил:</p>
<p>– Джейн, мы возвращаемся в безопасный дом, ты помнишь?</p>
<p>– Пока не забыла, – сварливо отозвалась она.</p>
<p>Ильза откинулась на спинку заднего сиденья, он понял это, когда исчез ее запах и тепло руки. А ведь даже не заметил раньше, что прикасалась.</p>
<p>Так, наверное, и будет: Ильза уйдет, а он заметит, когда станет поздно. Нет, этого допустить нельзя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В этот раз вода была теплой. Даже горячей: Ильза открутила кран на полную, пока кожа терпела. Все, что угодно, только согреться побыстрее, забыть, как страшный сон, барахтанье в ледяной воде. И в следующий раз точку для эвакуации она сама выберет, а не просто кивнет на: «Ильза, плавать умеешь? Ага, тогда все отлично!».</p>
<p>– Так нормально? – Итен прочесал пальцами ее волосы, вымывая остатки шампуня.</p>
<p>– М-м-м, – простонала она в ответ.</p>
<p>И вот теперь, на сладкое, сюрприз. Они вдвоем в душе, команда давно уехала, про Уокера и думать не стоит начинать – до утра не управится. А значит, сейчас никакого Уокера, Ларка, или как там его звать. Только Ильза и Итен, и еще горячая вода.</p>
<p>– Ты правда считаешь, что у нас ничего не получится?</p>
<p>Ах, ну и неловкие вопросы, как она только могла забыть! Ильза вздохнула, потянулась за мылом. Как-то так вышло, что он первый начал ее мыть: сначала, конечно, сообщил, так сказать, о своих намерениях, а потом его руки оказались у нее в волосах, и все, Ильза поплыла. Итен трогал ее аккуратно и нежно, но в то же время в его движениях была какая-то целенаправленная решимость. Подходил со всей ответственностью, как и к любому заданию.</p>
<p>А теперь была ее очередь.</p>
<p>– С чего ты взял? – спросила Ильза, намыливая руки.</p>
<p>– Ты сказала, что я не в твоем вкусе, – сообщил Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза скривилась, пока он не видел. Конечно запомнил, нечего и сомневаться!</p>
<p>– Да, сказала, – ровно произнесла она и повернулась. Итен смотрел внимательно, очень серьезно. От горячей воды его лицо раскраснелось и больше не казалось таким бледным, как на озере, но лопнувшие сосуды в глазах выдавали истощение. Ильза подняла руки вверх, показывая ладони. – Не возражаешь?</p>
<p>Итен выгнул бровь. Потом медленно покачал головой. Она приняла это за согласие, и потянулась к нему, положила руки на грудь. Постаралась не надавливать слишком сильно там, где на коже виднелись свежие синяки. И пара ребер, судя по всему, точно треснули, нужна перевязка. Итен, впрочем, геройствовать не собирался: едва только вошли в ванную, сразу же развернул аптечку, которую отдал Лютер, нашел там шприц с чем-то прозрачным и без лишних церемоний воткнул в плечо. Обезболивающее, догадалась Ильза, и он тут же подтвердил:</p>
<p>– От этой дряни хотя бы нет таких побочных эффектов, как от остального.</p>
<p>Ильза хотела спросить, почему тогда он не пользуется постоянно этим чудо-препаратом, но передумала. Значит, есть на то причины. Итен предложил ей такой же шприц, но Ильза отказалась: ее синяки и ссадины болели не так сильно, можно и потерпеть. К тому же, она надеялась, что горячая вода немного облегчит все неприятные ощущения.</p>
<p>– Да, я сказала, – повторила Ильза, – но ты первый все начал. Возможно, ты сейчас уже и не вспомнишь, но после коктейля из яда и антидота ты нес такую восхитительную чушь, что я даже испугалась!</p>
<p>Она водила руками по его груди, потом опустилась на живот. Ощутила, как напряглись мускулы от ее прикосновения, но не остановилась. Да пошел он. Значит, Итену можно трогать ее волосы, массировать кожу кончиками пальцев, опускаясь на спину, разминать костяшками позвоночник, уходя все ниже, минуя лопатки, до самой поясницы? Собирать капли воды с бедер и снова подниматься наверх, оглаживая ладонями бока, чуть касаясь грудей, но тут же переходя к целомудренному мытью волос?</p>
<p>Нет уж. Она тоже не железная.</p>
<p>– Ты сказал тогда… ты говорил… – Ильза отвлеклась на полоску жестких, темных волос вокруг его пупка. Они давно притягивали ее внимание, но до сих пор ей так и не довелось как следует рассмотреть их или прикоснуться. Тот спонтанный момент, когда они с Итеном запустили руки друг другу в трусы, не счет.</p>
<p>Ильза с усилием подняла голову, уткнулась взглядом куда-то в плечо Итену. Плечо – это вообще хорошо, нормальная такая, нейтральная территория. Вот только бы еще не видеть, как капли воды скатываются по коже, не представлять, как прижимается губами.</p>
<p>– В общем, ты такую странную вещь сказал… – собственный голос показался ей жалким лепетом.</p>
<p>– Что люблю тебя? – спокойно сообщил Итен.</p>
<p>Как, все-таки, хорошо, что они почти одного роста. Даже голову задирать не пришлось, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Зрачки были нормального размера, ничего необычного – значит, не бредит. Получается, запомнил.</p>
<p>– Да! – выпалила Ильза. Руки отдернула, будто обожглась. – Да, ты сказал! И я не знала, как реагировать! Тогда был не самый лучший момент для шуток! Я запаниковала, что б ты знал!</p>
<p>– И поспешила меня оттолкнуть, – подвел итог всему сказанному Итен.</p>
<p>– Именно!</p>
<p>– Ильза… – начал он, но тут же замолчал, только смотрел на нее как-то совершенно обессиленно.</p>
<p>– Давай расставим все точки над <strong><em>i</em></strong><em>,</em> – взмолилась Ильза, – пожалуйста, давай сделаем это сейчас. Раз и навсегда, Итен. Давай просто договоримся…</p>
<p>– Иди сюда, – перебил он, протянул руки и привлек ее к себе.</p>
<p>И Ильза сдалась. Она обняла его, уткнулась в шею, внезапно задыхаясь: то ли от воды, льющейся сверху, то ли от того, что горло вдруг свело спазмом – не вздохнуть. Итен прижался к ней, гладил по волосам, но ничего не говорил, и она была благодарна ему за это. Слова закончились у обоих – слишком много их было сказано в последнее время.</p>
<p>Осторожно, но настойчиво, Итен заставил ее развернуть голову, прижался губами – как же, оказывается, этого не хватало. Ильза поймала его рот своим, жадно, ненасытно, чуть не всхлипывая. От того, что было слишком много: его обнаженной кожи на ее коже, его языка во рту, его ладони под волосами на затылке. И все же недостаточно: прикосновений, движений, времени.</p>
<p>Она прижалась грудью к груди Итена, обхватила руками поперек спины, но в следующий миг он сдавленно охнул, отстранился и зашипел сквозь зубы.</p>
<p>– Вот черт, прости…</p>
<p>– Ничего страшного, – Итен смотрел на нее весело и улыбался кривой какой-то, многообещающей улыбкой. Он протянул руку куда-то назад, закрутил воду, а потом вручил Ильзе полотенце. – Сначала придется кое с чем разобраться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Свежие синяки у Итена на ребрах выглядели просто ужасающе, но он не дал Ильзе ими заняться, пока не убедился, что швы на ее теле заживают должным образом. Что они не намокли, не загноились и не воспалились, в общем, исследовал дотошно, а потом еще и намазал каждый кровоподтек розоватым гелем из аптечки.</p>
<p>– Это еще что? – Ильза подозрительно понюхала свою руку. Гель практически не пах и впитывался в кожу почти сразу же, не оставляя следов.</p>
<p>– Секретная разработка ЦРУ, – Итен вручил ей тюбик и повернулся спиной. Сообщил, будто извиняясь. – Я сам не достану.</p>
<p>– И как это действует? – она выдавила немного геля на пальцы и начала втирать в особо впечатляющий синяк на боку.</p>
<p>– Узнаешь, – Итен оперся на раковину, опустил голову.</p>
<p>Ильза прошлась по всем болезненным местам и только после этого запоздало подумала, что нужно было намазать его целиком – так проще было бы, и быстрее. Но чудодейственной мази было не так много, поэтому она старалась расходовать ту экономно.</p>
<p>Мышцы перекатывались у него под кожей, и это… завораживало. Ильза никогда не была особо тактильна по отношению к другим людям, но Итен, так резко перешедший в категорию «свой», оказался исключением. Прикасаться к нему хотелось так, что пальцы сводило, и Ильза едва заставила себя отодвинуться.</p>
<p>– Все готово.</p>
<p>Он повернулся, хотел было забрать тюбик с гелем, но Ильза не позволила.</p>
<p>– Нет уж. Лютер велел, чтобы я сама с тобой разобралась. Да и ты, кажется, Джейн что-то подобное пообещал. Что я им скажу?</p>
<p>Итен закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает по поводу таких обещаний, но Ильзу уже было не остановить. Его тело было похоже на палитру неопытного художника: сплошная мешанина из пятен. Синих и фиолетовых, совсем свежих, подживающих желтых и зеленых, и снова синих, до черноты, на месте поломанных ребер. Снова.</p>
<p>– На месте Брандта я бы точно тебя привязала к кровати, – пробормотала Ильза, выбрасывая пустой тюбик в корзину для мусора. Кажется, эта штука действительно работала: ее бедное многострадальное плечо перестало ныть, да и боль во всем теле значительно уменьшилась.</p>
<p>– Не могу сказать, что в восторге от этого, но можем как-нибудь попробовать, – Итен потянулся, чтобы поцеловать ее, но Ильза остановила его, упершись ладонью в грудь.</p>
<p>– Сначала бинты, потом игры.</p>
<p>– Как скажешь, – согласился он, но перехватил Ильзу, когда она направилась за перевязкой. – Не это.</p>
<p>Итен порылся в аптечке и достал две полоски широкого хлопкового пластыря.</p>
<p>– Нужно наклеить…</p>
<p>– …внахлест, я знаю, – Ильза без улыбки отобрала у него пластырь. – Тебе придется поднять руку и максимально отвести назад. Будет больно.</p>
<p>– Знаю, – эта его улыбка была больше похожа на гримасу.</p>
<p>– Но потом, так и быть, я тебя поцелую, – сжалилась Ильза.</p>
<p>– Сейчас, – Итен потянулся к ней, отыскал ртом ее рот и скользнул языком внутрь. Ильза застонала в ответ, прикрыла глаза. С каждым разом это было все более и более невыносимо. Интересно, сколько еще она сможет вытерпеть?</p>
<p>Анестезия работала недолго: к тому моменту, как Ильза наклеила вторую полоску пластыря, Итен снова попытался улечься грудью на раковину. Зажмурился, сжал челюсти так, что зубы заскрипели, но Ильза тут же заставила его опустить руку, привлекла к себе, пытаясь хоть немного облегчить боль.</p>
<p>– Ш-ш-ш, я уже закончила, все в порядке, я обещаю, тихо, тихо… уже лучше? – она потерла рукой местечко на его боку, где синяков было не так много, как везде. Потом вспомнила, о чем они говорили пару секунд назад. – Ах, да.</p>
<p>Поцелуй был вязким, неторопливым. Итен почти не отвечал в первые мгновения, только переводил дыхание и позволял ей вести, самой решать, когда добавить язык, когда чуть усилить давление.</p>
<p>Ильза опустила руку, ухватилась двумя пальцами за край полотенца, замотанного вокруг его бедер. Чуть потерла, погладила нежную кожу на животе. Подобралась к той полоске жестких волос, которая привлекла ее внимание раньше.</p>
<p>– Итен… – собственный голос вдруг показался чужим, слишком низким, хриплым. Ильза чуть отстранилась, глянула в серо-зеленые глаза. – Я хочу, чтобы мы продолжили… подскажи мне, как…</p>
<p>Он чуть нахмурился, между бровей залегли складки. Но потом снова потянулся к ней, одной рукой приобнял Ильзу за талию, а другой пробрался в вырез халата, который Ильза накинула после душа. Его ладонь улеглась под грудью, так удобно и тепло, а большой палец отыскал сосок и обвел по кругу.</p>
<p>Ильза выдохнула.</p>
<p>– Спальня, – пробормотал Итен.</p>
<p>Она даже уточнить не успела, <em>твоя или моя, </em>потому что время перестало двигаться линейно, а начало перемещаться скачками. Они целовались, а потом Ильза оказалась лежащей на кровати на спине. Когда, как? Будто пьяная, честное слово.</p>
<p>Итен развязал пояс ее халата и прижался губами к груди: целовал, трогал языком, гладил кончиками пальцев, покрытых давними мозолями и свежими шрамами, и это тоже почему-то было приятно. И возбуждало так, что Ильза забыла обо всех их ранних договоренностях, о том, что вроде бы не должна была давить на Итена с его проблемами – сам признался, ага!</p>
<p>Но все равно давила, обеими руками обхватила за голову и прижала к груди, чтобы целовал сильнее, царапал ее кожу вечерней, уже пробившейся щетиной на подбородке. И ноги раскинула пошире, чтобы он поместился там, между ее бедер, со всеми своими синяками, поломанными ребрами и полотенцем – пусть будет, пусть, плевать.</p>
<p>И Итен целовал. Коротко изумленно хмыкнул, когда увидел, что чертовы веснушки у нее спускаются по груди на живот, и тут же занялся их подсчетом. Каждую отмечал языком – а ну как еще запутается, и носом еще терся, чтобы совсем наверняка.</p>
<p>А потом спустился вниз, когда Ильза совсем уже терпеть не могла, мелко дрожала всем телом, без остановки. Но так и не поняла, чем он ее до края довел: то ли своим ртом, то ли пальцами, то ли тем, что голову опустил совсем низко, и растрепанные волосы щекотали Ильзе живот и бедра…</p>
<p>Неважно, в общем-то.</p>
<p>Неважно и ослепительно хорошо вдруг стало, раскатилось теплом вверх и вниз из середины, закололо кончики пальцев на ногах, разорвалось в груди.</p>
<p>Ильза охнула, застонала, прикусила костяшки пальцев и выгнулась – хо-ро-шо-о!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. День 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ильзе снилось что-то хорошее. Невразумительное совсем, но очень приятное. Такое, как в детстве, на каникулах: то ли Рождество, то ли целое лето впереди, и про будущее еще никто слыхом не слышал. Есть оно, нет, какая разница.</p>
<p>Из этого то ли лета, то ли Рождества и в реальность не выбросило – на руках вынесло. Или, скажем, водой: плавно и неспешно.</p>
<p>Она проснулась, но глаз не открывала. Так и лежала, наслаждалась всем, что возможно: безопасностью, теплом и каким-то еще умиротворением, что ли. Тем еще, что рядом кто-то был, и не хотелось сразу от присутствия этого кого-то за ножом тянуться.</p>
<p>Они спали с Итеном в одной постели, лениво пришло осознание. Целую ночь бок о бок, и Ильза была поразительно спокойна от этого факта. Ну спали и спали, подумаешь. Локтями не толкались, на пол друг друга не свалили. Никому не снились кошмары, никто не вскакивал посреди ночи, не хватался за оружие. Мирно, можно сказать, сосуществовали.</p>
<p>Ильза приоткрыла глаза, чтобы убедиться: не показалось. Итен сидел рядом с открытым ноутбуком на коленях и что-то сосредоточенно печатал.</p>
<p>– Еще пара минут, – не глядя сообщил он.</p>
<p>Ильза снова зажмурилась. Потянулась под одеялом, зевнула. Обнаружила, что на ней была надета футболка на пару размеров больше и больше ничего. Футболка уже неплохо, но кто спросил, Ильза бы не вспомнила, как одевалась минувшей ночью.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро? – она подползла к Итену поближе, уложила подбородок ему на бедро, глянула, чем он там занят. И сразу же поморщилась. – Ох, черт. Не особенно доброе…</p>
<p>– Нет, все в порядке, я уже закончил, – он поймал ее руку и поднес к лицу. Прижался губами, пообещал. – Сейчас дочитаю, последние правки.</p>
<p>На экране перед ним, конечно же, был злополучный отчет.</p>
<p>Ильза поборола острое желание отодвинуться. Не смотреть, пока еще есть возможность, отсрочить как можно дальше необходимость снова возвращаться в тот день. Мало того, на какой-то миг ее посетило малодушное желание не читать. Зачем, она же и так все знает? А когда придет время отчитываться перед Ханли, она что-нибудь придумает.</p>
<p>Глупость, конечно, несусветная. Но очень заманчивая.</p>
<p>– Давно проснулся? – продолжала она отвлекать Итена, который завладел ее рукой и бездумно трогал губами костяшки пальцев.</p>
<p>– Хм. Пару часов назад.</p>
<p>Ильза сообразила оглядеться по сторонам: спальня была его. А вот халат, аккуратно лежащий на стуле, уже нет. И стакан с водой, которой Итен вчера принес для Ильзы. Или это уже было сегодня? Она толком не помнила.</p>
<p>Зато все остальное отпечаталось в памяти довольно хорошо.</p>
<p>Неожиданно смущенная этим фактом, Ильза поглубже зарылась в одеяло, хотела было выдернуть руку, но Итен не дал. Зато отвлекся от ноутбука, глянул на нее – и было в этом взгляде столько нежности, что Ильза совсем уже почувствовала себя странно.</p>
<p>– Что?!</p>
<p>– Доброе утро. Подождешь еще немного?</p>
<p>Наверное.</p>
<p>– Без проблем, – соскользнуло у нее с языка быстрее, чем Ильза успела подумать.</p>
<p>Итен коротко кивнул и снова вернулся в свой подвал. Ильза подумала немного и решила, что поддержка не помешает, и поудобней устроилась на его бедре. Рассматривала, пока никто не мешает: морщинки в уголках рта, опущенный кончик носа, торчащие во все стороны прядки волос. Итен отпустил ее руку, удалил какое-то слово и напечатал взамен другое, моргнул и удовлетворенно прокрутил страницу до конца.</p>
<p>Ильза подумала, что могла бы провести так весь день. Если бы не нужно было никуда ехать, ни с кем разговаривать, просто лежать и смотреть на него. Изредка засыпать и просыпаться к тихому щелканью клавиш.</p>
<p>Долго это не продлилось. Итен внес еще несколько правок и объявил:</p>
<p>– Теперь точно все!</p>
<p>В какой-то мере Ильза могла понять его облегчение. А вот врученный ей ноутбук все равно встретила с кривой гримасой.</p>
<p>– Думаю, я заслужила небольшую отсрочку, как считаешь? – она закрыла ноутбук и отложила его на край постели.</p>
<p>– Сколько угодно, – Итен улегся на бок и смотрел на нее без улыбки. Ильза придвинулась поближе, их лица оказались совсем рядом.</p>
<p>– Хочешь мне что-то сказать? – шепотом спросила Ильза.</p>
<p>Он чуть нахмурился, посмотрел на нее внимательно, будто мысли пытался прочитать. Не удалось.</p>
<p>– Извини, что сразу тебе не объявил о том, что в группу включил.</p>
<p>Ах, это. Ильза немного подумала: поначалу, конечно, она разозлилась. Но потом возмущение стихло, приглушенное вполне резонными мыслями – ну и что в этом такого? Это его группа, его решение, а то, что информацию скрыл… да какая разница! Вчера бы она узнала или сегодня, суть от этого не поменялась. Они в одной команде, прикрывают друг другу спину, и так будет еще... сколько-нибудь. Это тоже, в принципе, не так уж важно.</p>
<p>– Я тебя прощаю.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – Итен серьезно кивнул. Поднял руку и провел пальцем по лбу Ильзы, очерчивая бровь. Вернулся обратно на переносицу, спустился до кончика носа, обвел губы. – Ты очень красивая.</p>
<p>Ильза ждала, что будет дальше. Сердце почему-то превратилось в тяжелый, неповоротливый комок, которому стало тесно в груди.</p>
<p>– Будешь в любви признаваться? – грубовато поинтересовалась она, пытаясь замаскировать все это дурное волнение. Итен изумленно распахнул глаза, повинился:</p>
<p>– Была такая мысль. А то ведь не веришь, что я вчера правду говорил.</p>
<p>– Я верю… – она выдохнула, прикрыла глаза, и Итен мягко потер ее щеку большим пальцем. – Я просто… слишком мало времени прошло… я сама не знаю…</p>
<p>– Ш-ш-ш, – Итен прижал палец к ее губам, останавливая. – Не знаешь, и пусть. Ты здесь, со мной, и это… – он чуть запнулся. Ильза мимоходом порадовалась: не ей одной постельные беседы даются так трудно. У него, конечно, опыта побольше, как минимум о двух бывших Ильза уже слышала. И с обеими все как-то не особенно радужно получилось. – Этого более чем достаточно, – наконец подобрал слова Итен. – Мне не нужно от тебя больше, чем сегодняшний день. Даже не день целиком, целиком не получится – только пара часов, минуты какие-то. То, что сейчас есть. Потому что, если честно, это и все, что я могу тебе дать.</p>
<p>– Ох, как поэтично, – выдавила Ильза, отчаянно сдерживая подступившие к глазам слезы. – Сам придумал или вычитал где?</p>
<p>– Сам. Ужасно, да? – он поморщился.</p>
<p>– Хуже не бывает, – Ильза потянулась к нему, поцеловала. Обхватила его руку своими руками, потянула вниз, под одеяло, прижала к груди. Пробормотала прямо в рот, пытаясь улыбнуться в процессе, свести все к шутке – ужасно горячей, глупой, бессмысленной. Только чтобы слезы ушли, не стояли горячей волной. – На мне твоя футболка, Хант. А говоришь, ничего дать не можешь. Заберешь?</p>
<p>– Заберу, – согласился он. Дважды предлагать не пришлось. Они перекатились на кровати, так, что Итен оказался на спине, а Ильза сверху. Она тут же сползла ниже, помня обо всех синяках, и обосновалась у него на бедрах. Устроила целое шоу, пытаясь снять футболку: так, чтобы красиво вышло, эротично, но в итоге запуталась в рукавах и с проклятиями отшвырнула в сторону смятый ком.</p>
<p>Итен успешно сдерживал смех, но потом все-таки фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Фауст, ты невообразимая женщина.</p>
<p>– И ты меня хочешь, – объявила она очевидное, и еще у него на бедрах поерзала – чтобы этим очевидным как следует насладиться.</p>
<p>– Очень, – глаза у него были мутные, но не от таблеток и наркотиков, а от желания. Он смотрел на Ильзу с жадностью, уже не сдерживаясь: разглядывал ее грудь, потом поднялся выше, к губам, и вернулся обратно.</p>
<p>Она чувствовала его взгляд на своей коже. Здесь, на дневном свету, все наконец стало по-настоящему откровенно. Не осталось ни одежды, чтобы прятаться за ней, ни секретов и недомолвок.</p>
<p>Ильза наклонилась – неубранные волосы упали вниз, Итену на грудь, – и чуть тронула его губы своими. Он ответил, потянулся, но она уже отстранилась. Приподнялась на коленях, чуть помогла себе рукой – и опустилась, принимая его до упора. Качнула бедрами, примеряясь, и начала двигаться. Медленно, постепенно ускоряя темп с каждым новым толчком.</p>
<p>Может быть, ночью они занимались сексом, но сейчас ей хотелось просто трахаться. Не думать ни о чем, как там Итен сказал, только сегодняшний день у них и есть? Времени совсем мало, значит, надо вытрахать из головы все, что мешает. Лондон, сырое утро возле реки, плеск, с которым тело уходит под воду? К черту. Огонь, взрыв, рукоять ножа в руке, тошнотворный запах крови? Туда же. Подвал в Белграде, пытки и насилие? Не было ничего, тебе показалось. Было слишком давно: забудь, отпусти.</p>
<p>Итен смотрел на нее. Гладил руками по груди, по бедрам, сжимал ягодицы. Пусть останутся следы, взмолилась Ильза. Пусть хоть какие-то синяки на ее теле будут от удовольствия, а не от ударов!</p>
<p>Но нет, он тут же сообразил, что делает, и руки убрал. Взгляд тоже отвел, будто сам себя испугался. Ильза зарычала, схватила его за руки и переплела их пальцы вместе. Опиралась на него и цеплялась одновременно, впивалась ногтями, вытаскивала. Выдохнула на очередном толчке:</p>
<p>– Не уходи!.. Оставайся со мной! Ты же сам сказал – этого достаточно!..</p>
<p>Итен распахнул глаза: солнечный свет, что пробивался в окно, высветлил их зеленью, яркой, как никогда прежде.</p>
<p>Ох, черт возьми.</p>
<p>Здесь, в чужом доме, в чужой стране, в двух секундах от оргазма Ильза вдруг сообразила: все не зря. Оказывается, все совершенное – оно не напрасно. Жизнь поводила ее извилистыми дорожками, потыкала в тупики, а финал оказался здесь.</p>
<p>Пусть теперь приходят – кто угодно! – пусть убивают. Даже умереть после такого совсем не жалко.</p>
<p>Нет, конечно, вранье. И жалко, и страшно, и лучше бы не сегодня. Нет, не сегодня точно – она еще должна что-то… что-то обещала…</p>
<p>Ильза зажмурилась, застонала. Пара слезинок все же выкатились из-под ресниц: ну и ладно, пусть их.</p>
<p>– Я тебя держу, – сказал Итен. И правда же: обнял, прижал к себе, гладил, пока Ильза не пришла в себя. Вспомнила, что она тут вообще-то не одна, потянулась к нему – и не так уж много понадобилось. Несколько движений всего, и он тоже сдался, выдохнул шумно и обмяк, так Ильзу и не отпустив.</p>
<p>Она подождала немного, потом заворочалась, устраиваясь в коконе из одеял. Итен вяло наблюдал за ней: глаза у него так и норовили закрыться.</p>
<p>– Спи, – разрешила Ильза. Не сдержалась, снова поцеловала: сонный, растрепанный и какой-то чересчур домашний Итен – не то зрелище, которое каждый день видишь.</p>
<p>– Надо заниматься делами, – пробормотал он в ответ.</p>
<p>– Успеем, – Ильза не стала спрашивать, какие дела. Потом все узнает, даже если не захочет. К тому же, вариантов особых не было – эти важные дела, скорее всего, касались Уокера.</p>
<p>Она полежала неподвижно еще какое-то время. Итен отрубился быстро: чуть рот приоткрыл и дышал глубоко и ровно. Ну точно, спит.</p>
<p>Тогда Ильза осторожно села и притянула к себе ноутбук. Открыла крышку и тут же с досадой скривилась: разумеется, система под паролем. Будить Итена? Отложить прочтение чертового отчета еще на какое-то время?</p>
<p>Очень не хотелось. К тому же, он явно спал крепко, не притворялся. Лишние полчаса не повредят.</p>
<p>А потом Ильза заметила глазок сканера рядом с тачпадом. Пожала плечами, приложила палец, чтобы активировать – вдруг сработает. Сканер выстрелил сеть красных лучей, считал отпечаток не только ее пальца, но целой ладони, и через секунду открыл искомый файл. Ильза тихонько хмыкнула. Предусмотрительно, ничего не скажешь.</p>
<p>Отчет оказался не таким большим: всего тридцать шесть страниц, правда, довольно мелким шрифтом. И его содержимое оправдало самые худшие предположения. Все, что Итен рассказал, было здесь. Без купюр, без сокращений – он себя жалеть не собирался. Описал все подробно, попытался проанализировать свои мотивы, последствия принятых решений. Отчет был сумбурный, местами полный эмоций, местами отрешенной сухой – и с пометками о подавляемых реакциях. Интересно, что это он так, пытался облегчить работу штатному психологу?.. Или вообще сделать так, чтобы до психолога вообще дело не дошло?</p>
<p>Ильза не была уверена, но читала дальше. Сюрприз: в Гэрри стреляла Фэррис, а не Хант. Этот момент был описан довольно схематично, как и несколько других в тексте – Ильза понимала причину и не могла винить Итена. Он и так проделал адскую работу, перевел все это в слова, вспомнил все заново, пережил.</p>
<p>Она дочитала и несколько секунд сидела неподвижно, пыталась как-то оправиться. Нет, правильно все-таки заставила Итена рассказать все после той заварушки в пабе: у нее было время обо всем подумать. Как-то уложить в голове все, что случилось. Уговорить себя: это их работа. Да, ненормальная, но уж какая есть. Они сами на нее согласились, подписали свои контракты много лет назад. Им теперь и справляться с последствиями.</p>
<p>Ильза закрыла ноутбук, отложила его на тумбочку. Пузырьков с лекарствами там поубавилось, но все же хватало: Итен категорически отказался от сильных обезболивающих, но курс антибиотиков продолжал пить. Это хорошо. Он понимает, что важно, он собирается выжить.</p>
<p>Ильза вспомнила о листке с набросками и не сдержала улыбки. Все их нелепые попытки разузнать друг о друге хоть что-то остались в прошлом. За считанные дни они сами раскрылись друг перед другом так, как никогда не планировали.</p>
<p>Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, Ильза отыскала свои вещи, снова закуталась в халат. Сползла с постели, сделала несколько шагов на цыпочках, но тут Итен пошевелился. Она обернулась и обнаружила, что он уже не спит, а смотрит на нее с любопытством.</p>
<p>– Уже прочитала? – он старался говорить непринужденно, но получалось так себе.</p>
<p>– Ага, – кивнула Ильза. Вернулась обратно, улеглась на кровати поверх одеяла.</p>
<p>– Какой вердикт?</p>
<p>Несколько секунд она смотрела на него, не зная, какой ответ будет правильным.</p>
<p>– У тебя пунктуация хромает, запятых слишком много. А так все нормально.</p>
<p>Итен фыркнул. Сгреб ее левой рукой, притянул к себе, уставился прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>– Все у меня в порядке с запятыми. Это правила ваши дурацкие.</p>
<p>– Ничего они не дурацкие! – запротестовала Ильза. – Конечно, вряд ли в начальной школе в Висконсине этим тонкостям учат!</p>
<p>Она добилась того, что он улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Ильза придвинулась к нему и поцеловала. Медленно, со вкусом, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Потом вздохнула и сообщила:</p>
<p>– Я должна немедленно связаться с Ханли и сказать, что ты готов к полевой работе.</p>
<p>Итен не пошевелился, но какая-то часть напряжения ощутимо ушла из его тела.</p>
<p>– Думаю, я заслужил небольшую отсрочку? – повторил он ее слова и прищурился. – Скажем, до завтрашнего утра?</p>
<p>– Чтобы ты успел рискнуть жизнью ради поимки Ларка? – в тон к нему подхватила Ильза.</p>
<p>– Ага.</p>
<p>Она сделала вид, что задумалась. Как, интересно, он отреагирует, если Ильза откажется? Будет настаивать, уговаривать? Или просто пожмет плечами и сделает по-своему?</p>
<p>– Ладно, но только вместе со мной. Ты расскажешь подробно, что и как мы собираемся делать.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – Итен кивнул, но тут же добавил, – правда, тебе это не понравится.</p>
<p>– Я как-нибудь справлюсь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Какого черта?! Ты совсем чокнулся? Итен, это абсолютное безумие, я не подписывалась… – слов не хватало. Ильза возмущенно засунула в рот остатки тоста и яростно начала жевать.</p>
<p>– Я предупреждал, – спокойно сообщил он, протянул руку и попросил. – Подай-ка мне еще один детонатор.</p>
<p>Ильза обреченно потянулась к коробке – выбора особого у нее не было.</p>
<p>День начался с того, что Хант заминировал дом. Тщательно разделил С-4 на части и разложил повсюду, соединил все взрыватели в одну сеть и вывел на дистанционное управление. Ильза наблюдала за ним сначала с недоумением, потом с любопытством, потом с ужасом.</p>
<p>– Это на крайний случай, – сказал он, но это ее не особо успокоило.</p>
<p>– Твой крайний случай предусматривает время на то, чтобы вещи собрать? Этот дом – собственность Правительства Соединенных Штатов, ты не можешь так просто брать и… ой, хватит на меня так смотреть!</p>
<p>– Мне просто интересно, – он облизнул ложку, которой размешивал сахар в кофе, – с каких пор ты стала так заботиться о собственности правительства?</p>
<p>Ну, ладно. Он намекал, что в Лондоне по вине Ильзы взорвалось целое здание – правда, людей там почти не было. И может, ей не стоило так волноваться из-за пустяков. Если Итену так надо – пусть взрывает. Главное только, чтобы они в это время были где-нибудь подальше.</p>
<p>Но знала же, заранее чувствовала – этот крайний случай как раз-таки и предусматривал их присутствие внутри.</p>
<p>– Это все? – она дожевала тост, протянула ему детонатор и смотрела, как Итен закрепляет брусок взрывчатки прямо над входной дверью.</p>
<p>– Нет, – поспешил разочаровать Итен. – Есть еще одна неприятная для тебя новость. Днем у нас назначена встреча с Белой Вдовой.</p>
<p>Вообще-то, Ильза спрашивала про С-4. Но могла бы догадаться и обо всем остальном: Итен довольно долго разговаривал по телефону. Перезванивал, спрашивал, спорил с кем-то – кажется, с Лютером, – пару раз упоминал в разговоре имя Аланны. Просил организовать встречу, теперь понимала Ильза. Но зачем?</p>
<p>Это она и спросила у него, как только дар речи вернулся.</p>
<p>– Сделка, – кратко ответил Итен. Глянул на С-4, потом на экран смартфона, проверяя свою работу. – Я хочу предложить ей сделку.</p>
<p>– От которой Вдова не сможет отказаться? – вырвалось у Ильзы вместе с нервным смешком. Нет, она совершенно точно не хотела встречаться с белобрысой сучкой, которая назначила награду за ее голову!</p>
<p>Итен наконец повернулся к ней, серьезно кивнул.</p>
<p>– Отличное кино, тоже его люблю. И мое предложение Вдове понравится, гарантирую.</p>
<p>– А мне? – проворчала Ильза. – Я убила ее брата, Итен, это не то, что прощается за пару миллионов долларов!</p>
<p>– Кто сказал, что я буду ей предлагать деньги? – искренне удивился он. – И потом, она Белая Вдова, ее не купить какой-то ерундой.</p>
<p>Ильза вспомнила кое-что интересное и не смогла удержаться.</p>
<p>– Чем ты купил ее мать? Эту Макс, что ты ей предложил?</p>
<p>Итен задумался на секунду. По его лицу будто тень пробежала.</p>
<p>– Нет, в этот раз все иначе будет. Я привлек внимание Макс весьма ценной информацией, которой у меня тогда еще не было. Пообещал достать список агентов ЦРУ под прикрытием, ну и… – он развел руками. – Пришлось доставать.</p>
<p>Список. Агентов. Под прикрытием. Ильза открыла рот. Потом закрыла. Потом все же не смогла промолчать.</p>
<p>– Охренеть, Итен, но это самое настоящее преступление! Ты мог навсегда распрощаться с IMF!</p>
<p>– Ага, – он улыбался во весь рот. – Мог. Но все получилось как надо, и список не ушел дальше Управления. Пусть я его и украл.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, предположим, – она покачала головой, все еще пытаясь переварить услышанное. – Макс тебе удалось обвести вокруг пальца. А что предложишь этой?..</p>
<p>Даже имя Вдовы, казалось, оставляло во рту мерзкий привкус.</p>
<p>– Немного больше, если помощник министра меня поддержит, – Итен по-прежнему говорил загадками, но на этот раз Ильза даже не стала расспрашивать. Хватит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Она не особенно поверила – смирилась. Итен вынужден был признать: все люди рядом с ним так делали. Лютер, Бенджи, Уиллу вот тоже пришлось в свое время. Теперь Ильза.</p>
<p>С одной стороны, конечно, хорошо, можно здорово сэкономить время на объяснениях. С другой – чуточку доверия бы не помешало. Вот поработают вместе, и…</p>
<p>И потом уже Ильза определится. Загадывать наперед не хотелось, он этим никогда старался не злоупотреблять. Особенно после Джулии. Джулия была настоящим бойцом, она умела справляться с неприятностями, была готова сражаться. Но на коже у нее не было шрамов от ударов ножом. Она не умела драться сразу с двумя противниками, бить прицельно метко, стрелять в цель без раздумий.</p>
<p>Ильза была совсем другой. Он не хотел ее потерять, и не хотел обидеть своей навязчивой заботой. Но потерять все-таки было хуже.</p>
<p>– Послушай, Ильза… – неуверенно начал Итен.</p>
<p>– Да? – она как раз закрепляла ремешки на кобуре под курткой.</p>
<p>– Аланна не причинит тебе вреда. Я обещаю.</p>
<p>Она чуть дернула бровью.</p>
<p>– Оставь, Итен. Со мной этого не нужно. Если нам надо с ней встретиться, то так тому и быть.</p>
<p>– Как это не нужно, – выплюнул он, не скрывая раздражения, – из-за меня ты засветилась перед ней, теперь я должен гарантировать твою безопасность!</p>
<p>– Да ну, – ехидным голосом произнесла Ильза. – Не много на себя берешь, а? Я сама выбирала, куда идти, с кем разговаривать. Так что не надо теперь перекладывать ответственность. И кто еще должен чью безопасность гарантировать, мы посмотрим. Расскажи это своей команде! Они с меня шкуру снимут, если Уокер с тобой что-то сделает!</p>
<p>Черт возьми, Уокер. Итен старательно пытался забыть о нем все утро: но нет, конечно, это было невозможно.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, что напомнила, – Итен шагнул к холодильнику, выбрал один из буклетов с take-out меню, которые висели там, прикрепленные магнитом с жизнерадостной надписью: «Добро пожаловать в Женеву!». Интересно, кто из агентов его притащил, и почему при очередной уборке чистильщики оставили. Не придали значения, сочли безобидным сувениром? Итен бы так рисковать не стал, но у Итена паранойя, это давно известно.</p>
<p>Ильза наблюдала за ним со сдержанным любопытством. Немного удивилась, конечно, когда он заказал десять коробок пиццы по адресу, который они вчера вычислили, но ничего не сказала.</p>
<p>– Оплата наличными на месте, ага, – подтвердил Итен и нажал отбой. – Надеюсь, наш приятель Август любит пепперони.</p>
<p>– Я все смотрю на тебя и думаю: то ли чокнутый, то ли дурак, – глубокомысленно изрекла Ильза. – Он же тебя…</p>
<p>– Попытается по стенке размазать, знаю, – кивнул он. Потом скривился: после вчерашней заварушки ребра все равно болели, несмотря на ударную дозу лекарств. Когда там Итен обещал себе отдых? Где это было? Лучше, конечно, сейчас особо не задумываться – потом, все потом. – Я на это и рассчитываю, – признался он Ильзе. – Уокер знает, где мы, и он придет. И к тому моменту мы будем готовы. Эй, – он подошел ближе, обхватил ее лицо ладонями, заглянул в глаза. – Мы очень рискуем, я знаю. И если ты захочешь…</p>
<p>Она не дала ему договорить, потянулась вперед, затыкая рот. Правильно. Конечно. Если бы она его столько спрашивала, Итену бы тоже надоело. Гораздо лучше просто целоваться: проще и приятней, и никаких слов не надо.</p>
<p>– Чокнутый, – удовлетворенно заявила Ильза, отрываясь от его губ, – и дурак. Но мне нравится.</p>
<p>– Успокоила, – вздохнул Итен.</p>
<p>На этот раз Белая Вдова назначила встречу в отеле Конрад, поблизости от Великолепной Мили, и добираться туда Итен решил на автомобиле.</p>
<p>– Что, никакого такси? – спросила Ильза, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье.</p>
<p>– Они водят слишком медленно, – отозвался Итен. Удовлетворенно кивнул, когда она накинула ремень безопасности, и вжал педаль газа в пол. Времени оставалось мало, а он не хотел заставлять Вдову ждать. Чувствовал: она и так в восторг не придет, когда их увидит.</p>
<p>Так и вышло, разумеется. Как только они с Ильзой вошли в двухэтажный сьют, их сразу же обступила охрана. Итен послушно поднял руки, позволяя себя обыскать – на этот раз оружие у них отобрали сразу же. Он слышал, как за спиной приглушенно выругалась Ильза, и беззвучно взмолился неведомым богам: веди себя тихо. Не возмущайся, не кричи, будь послушной и не спорь с ними. С Аланной – в первую очередь.</p>
<p>– Наглости тебе не занимать, Итен Хант, – Белая Вдова медленно спустилась с лестницы. Судя по ее тону, по выражению лица, по скупым, лишенным обычной манерности движениям, она была в ярости. Ну, что-то подобное он и предполагал. – Итен. Не Джон Ларк, не Пол Меррит.</p>
<p>Он молча смотрел на нее и терпеливо ждал, пока Вдова спустит пар и перейдет к вещам более важным.</p>
<p>– Значение имен часто переоценивают, – выплюнула она его слова, сказанные при встрече в баре, и с отвращением скривилась. – Знаешь, это была хорошая шутка. Но неудачная. Убейте ее.</p>
<p>Это относилось к Ильзе, моментом позже сообразил Итен, когда один из телохранителей Аланны послушно поднял руку с пистолетом.</p>
<p>– Нет, не вздумай, нет, – так они не договаривались, это было не по плану, и на какое-то мгновение Итен ощутил страх. Панический, совершенно необъяснимый, сковывающий по рукам и ногам. – Если кто-то тронет ее хоть пальцем, сделка отменяется. Это понятно? Я достаточно ясно выражаюсь?!</p>
<p>Несколько секунд они с Аланной играли в гляделки – силы воли ей было не занимать. И уверенности в своем превосходстве тоже, однако кроме этого Вдова была еще очень любопытной. И не могла не ответить на вызов. Наверное, все это от матери досталось.</p>
<p>– Если твое предложение мне не понравится, убью обоих, – после паузы сообщила Вдова. Подошла к небольшому столику у панорамного окна, опустилась в кресло. Махнула рукой, и охранники подтащили Итена поближе, толкнули в спину, заставляя тоже сесть. Ильза уселась последней, напряженная, точно струна. Итен видел, как раздуваются ее ноздри при каждом вздохе, и снова беззвучно попросил прощения. Да, он мог бы прийти сам… но такого эффекта бы не получилось.</p>
<p>Он откинулся на спинку кресла, принял подчеркнуто расслабленный и беззаботный вид. Неторопливо достал из кармана смартфон – сообщение пришло с минуту назад, но посмотреть его как-то возможности не было. Итен глянул на экран и так же спокойно отправил смартфон на место.</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела на него испытующе, и Вдова тоже, но сначала он все-таки повернулся к Ильзе, кивнул. Может быть, это ее немного успокоит.</p>
<p>Блефовать не придется, уже хорошо.</p>
<p>– Я предлагаю твоей компании сотрудничество на взаимовыгодных условиях.</p>
<p>– С тобой? – ее снисходительный тон вызвал у Итена улыбку.</p>
<p>– С ЦРУ, правительством США, ну и со мной, разумеется. Управление интересует несколько дел за последний год, а именно: поставки оружия в Сирию в начале июня, взятка на выборах, история в Париже…</p>
<p>Он перечислил еще несколько дел: без подробностей, схематично, но судя по тому, как застыло лицо Аланны, она прекрасно знала, о чем он говорит.</p>
<p>– Вы раскрываете имена посредников, а взамен Управление предоставляет своего рода монополию на некоторые виды услуг. Плюс общее невмешательство в бизнес, детали будут обговорены позже и официально зафиксированы. Это что-то вроде… – Итен щелкнул пальцами, – индульгенции, назовем так! Отказываться от которой было бы довольно глупо.</p>
<p>Вдова смотрела на него, сузив глаза. Потом перевела взгляд на Ильзу.</p>
<p>– И взамен ты просишь оставить ее в покое. Обменять убийцу моего брата на подачку от твоей страны…</p>
<p>– На весьма большую подачку, – уточнила Ильза, быстро включаясь в игру. – Они обещают не просто закрыть глаза на единичный случай нарушения закона, а предлагают долговременное сотрудничество.</p>
<p>– Которое, вероятно, сможет открыть множество новых возможностей, – подхватил Итен. – Таких, о которых ты, возможно, еще не подозреваешь. Фактически, Управление предлагает тебе поддержку и легальное прикрытие, а взамен просит лишь малую часть информации, которая проходит через твои руки.</p>
<p>Вдова лихорадочно размышляла, переводя взгляд с Итена на Ильзу. Пыталась заранее нащупать слабые места в этом соглашении и просчитать выгоду. Итен чувствовал, что нужно было сказать еще что-то, но боялся надавить слишком сильно – переговоры подобного рода никогда не были его сильной стороной. Но это не значит, что он не старался.</p>
<p>– И кроме всего прочего, это вполне возможно доставит тебе удовольствие.</p>
<p>Вдова широко распахнула глаза и промурлыкала:</p>
<p>– Откуда ты знаешь, что именно может доставить мне удовольствие?</p>
<p>– Не знаю, а предполагаю, – обстоятельно разъяснил Итен. – Сделку подобного рода первым встречным не предлагают. Ты важна для Управления, а ценного союзника не так-то просто приобрести.</p>
<p>Точнее, он заставил их поверить, что она важна. Несколько дней весьма напряженных переговоров, которые он старательно скрывал от Ильзы, не желая беспокоить раньше времени, и Слоан сдалась, приняла его сторону. С условиями, но их он тоже мог выполнить совсем скоро.</p>
<p>– И мне нужно будет просто забыть, что она убила моего брата, – медленно произнесла Аланна и повернулась к Ильзе.</p>
<p>– Кроме твоего брата она также убила Соломона Лэйна, – раскрыл Итен последний козырь. – Который, между прочим, и отдал приказ о ликвидации Золы. Так что, можно сказать, круг замкнулся.</p>
<p>Белая Вдова снова задумалась. Потом, после долгой паузы, наконец открыла рот.</p>
<p>– Зола всегда очень неосмотрительно выбирал друзей…</p>
<p>– Так не повторяй его ошибок, – жестко сказала Ильза и ткнула пальцем в Итена. – Он делает тебе предложение от лица всего ЦРУ, а ты сомневаешься!</p>
<p>– Он делает мне предложение, потому что ты ему небезразлична, – пожала плечами Вдова. – Это правда очень мило, Итен. И, если подумать, мой брат был тем еще засранцем с самого детства: помню, однажды мы поссорились из-за книги сказок Андерсена. Она была такая большая, с картинками, а Зола взял и…</p>
<p>Она говорила еще что-то, но Итен слушал вполуха. Смотрел на Ильзу – она чуть сильнее сжала губы после слов Аланны, но больше никак не отреагировала. Не безразлична. Вот оно.</p>
<p>– Могу предположить, наш общий знакомый назвал тебе мое имя, – он перебил Вдову, и она удивленно замерла с открытым ртом. Потом кивнула.</p>
<p>– Да.</p>
<p>– И ты навела справки по своим каналам.</p>
<p>– Разумеется.</p>
<p>– Выяснила, кто я такой и что из себя представляю.</p>
<p>Вдова окинула его внимательным, оценивающим взглядом. Раньше Итен не раз ловил на себе подобные взгляды, и, разумеется, использовал их в своих интересах. А что поделать, работа такая. Иногда приходилось хвататься за самую малость, чтобы выиграть. Но тот последний раз, когда опять сработало, заставил его немного иначе все воспринимать.</p>
<p>Итен сдержал дрожь. Вместо этого улыбнулся ярко и широко – провоцируя, подначивая.</p>
<p>– Я вынуждена признать, что ты довольно интересный… хм… собеседник, – Вдова его колебаний не заметила, к счастью.</p>
<p>– Ты можешь отказаться. Можешь убить – ее, – легкий кивок на Ильзу, – но это будет не лучшее решение в твоей жизни, – он поморщился с сочувствием. – Раз уже знаешь, кто я, на кого работаю, и уже сообразила, что Ильза мне не безразлична, то расстраивать меня в такой ситуации было бы неразумно. Да, конечно, меня ты тоже можешь убить, – продолжил он, разведя руками, – но это было бы уже совсем как-то…</p>
<p>– …неприятно, – закончила Вдова.</p>
<p>Итен мог бы поспорить с ее выбором слов, но не стал.</p>
<p>– Неприятно, – согласился он.</p>
<p>– Это еще мягко сказано, – пробормотала Ильза.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд они сидели в тишине, а потом Вдова фыркнула и сообщила:</p>
<p>– Ладно, убедил.</p>
<p>Итен продолжал улыбаться. Иначе просто быть не должно, на другой результат он и не рассчитывал.</p>
<p>– Скрепим сделку, – она подозвала телохранителя – того самого, чью маску носил Итен пару дней назад. Теперь тот все время косился на них с неприязнью, но Итен его винить не мог. Аланна шепнула пару слов, и через несколько секунд на столе появилось три хрустальных бокала и бутылка Вдовы Клико. Что, в общем-то, символично.</p>
<p>Ильза тоже заметила, не удержалась от усмешки.</p>
<p>– Черт возьми, ты так любишь себя, что я даже не знаю, ужаснуться или позавидовать.</p>
<p>– Можешь немного позавидовать и начать перенимать опыт, – чопорно отозвалась Белая Вдова и подняла бокал с шампанским. – Что ж, я принимаю твое предложение, Итен. Завтра в первой половине дня у меня есть свободное время, готова обсудить с представителем Управления детали сделки.</p>
<p>– И еще, – напомнил он.</p>
<p>Аланна закатила глаза.</p>
<p>– И обещаю не причинять вреда Ильзе Фауст, своими руками или через третьих лиц, так тебя устраивает?</p>
<p>– Вполне, – кивнул Итен. В письменном виде было бы лучше, но он сомневался, что она согласится.</p>
<p>– Тогда мы договорились, – произнесла тост Вдова.</p>
<p>Итен искоса глянул на Ильзу: похоже, все происходящее ее изрядно развлекало, но тем не менее правила игры она приняла без вопросов. Если Белая Вдова считает, что в Чикаго должна играть роль главы мафиозной группировки, то так тому и быть. Итен ей мешать не станет, вот еще.</p>
<p>– Спасибо за гостеприимство, – он поставил бокал на стол, едва сделав глоток. Шампанское точно не сочеталось с обезболивающим. – Но у нас еще сегодня дела.</p>
<p>– Что-то важное? – Вдова вместе с ними поднялась на ноги и весело рассматривала обоих с легкой улыбкой на губах. – Встречаетесь с кем-то? Обмениваете мой плутоний на чужие секреты?</p>
<p>Все-таки вспомнила. Им как-то удавалось танцевать вокруг этой темы, и Итен надеялся, что сможет так и уйти, препоручив Митсополис в руки Слоан.</p>
<p>– Нет, просто обед с Джоном Ларком, – Ильза опередила, не дав Итену и рот открыть. – Сама в шоке, но он действительно существует.</p>
<p>– А-а-а, – протянула Аланна с восторгом, – потрясающе! Что ж, не стану задерживать. Разве что самую малость, – она вышла из-за стола, перевела взгляд на Итена и облизала губы. – Надо же скрепить нашу сделку не только шампанским…</p>
<p>Она положила руку ему на шею, привлекая к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но Ильза успела быстрее. Она как-то вклинилась между ними, оттесняя Вдову, и при этом умудрилась мило улыбаться.</p>
<p>– Прости, но он против. Я тоже. В этот раз обойдемся без поцелуев.</p>
<p>Итен стоял там, открыв рот, хлопал глазами и ощущал себя полным идиотом. Аланна отступила на шаг, нахмурилась, но буквально через мгновение вдруг начала хихикать.</p>
<p>– Да, вот… – Итен наконец обрел голос, а еще сообразил, что теплое чувство в груди – это благодарность к Ильзе. Она выглядела довольно решительной, стояла так близко, что их плечи соприкасались, да еще и руки на груди скрестила, как будто одного угрожающего вида было мало. – Не думаю, что это будет уместно сейчас, – выпалил он, надеясь, что это сойдет за извинение. – Тем более, что мы оба против.</p>
<p>Вдова отсмеялась, тряхнула белокурыми локонами.</p>
<p>– Потрясающе. А я все думала, что она в тебе нашла!</p>
<p>Кто она? Макс? Или Ильза?</p>
<p>Итен недоумевал, правда недолго – времени не было. Они распрощались с Белой Вдовой и проследовали к лифту в сопровождении одного из охранников. Предварительно им вернули все оружие, что тоже было весьма добрым знаком. В холле охранник оставил их одних и вернулся в номер.</p>
<p>– Вот видишь, все не так плохо. Я могу с кем угодно договориться, – Итен покосился на Ильзу, но она его усилий не оценила. Ее руки были по-прежнему скрещены на груди, а правой ногой она постукивала по полу. Сердится. Знать бы только, на что именно. Вариантов было не то, чтобы много, но вполне достаточно.</p>
<p>– Мне нужно было заранее рассказать о сделке? – предположил он.</p>
<p>– И это тоже, – буркнула Ильза и второй раз ткнула пальцем ни в чем не повинную кнопку вызова лифта. Прошипела ругательство под нос, потом опустила руки, постаралась расслабиться.</p>
<p>– Я до последнего не был уверен, что Слоан согласится, – признался Итен.</p>
<p>Двери лифта открылись, и они наконец зашли внутрь.</p>
<p>– Но все равно приехал, и все равно был готов вешать ей лапшу на уши, зная, что при неудачном раскладе Вдова сомневаться не станет, убьет нас обоих!</p>
<p>Итен привалился к стене. Прикрыл глаза, потер лицо рукой.</p>
<p>– Ты понимаешь, неудачного расклада быть не может. Она не могла отказаться от сделки, это просто невозможно.</p>
<p>Ильза смотрела на него, он чувствовал. А потом хмыкнула и сообщила:</p>
<p>– Мне бы твою уверенность.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вдох, выдох. Ох, никакие драки не сравнятся с такими вот милыми переговорами, где шампанское и поцелуи, вежливые слова и насквозь фальшивое дружелюбие. Мерзко.</p>
<p>Удивительно, но Ильза не боялась. Страха за свою жизнь не было: злость, раздражение, тревога, недовольство, еще целая куча других эмоций, но только не страх. И она не знала, как донести это до Итена, чтобы он правильно понял. Почему-то это было очень важно.</p>
<p>– Ты заставил ее пойти на сделку из-за меня, – собственный голос казался глухим рычанием.</p>
<p>Итен поднял голову, но смотрел куда-то в сторону. Больше не улыбался, уже хорошо. Значит, соображает, что к чему. Пожал плечами. Вроде как все спокойно, беспокоиться не о чем. Вдох, выдох. Дыши, Ильза, разжимай кулаки. Сражаться тут не с кем.</p>
<p>– Управление давно внесло Аланну Митсополис в список потенциальных союзников, ее уже пытались разрабатывать, и я просто немного ускорил дело. А ты стала сопутствующим элементом – угрозу надо было нейтрализовать раз и навсегда, чтобы не отвлекаться на мелочи, и, по-моему, все очень хорошо сложилось…</p>
<p>– Ты не мой куратор, – перебила Ильза, – не мой начальник, так что хватит заботиться обо мне!</p>
<p>Теперь он посмотрел на нее, зеленые глаза вспыхнули. Ильза почти ждала ответного удара – напоминания о том, что предыдущий куратор вообще-то пустил ее в расход не задумываясь. И теперь она должна быть благодарна – ЦРУ, IMF, самому Ханту за то, что они такие добренькие.</p>
<p>Но нет, хватит.</p>
<p>– Не надо решать за меня мои проблемы, Итен, – выплюнула она. Двери лифта распахнулись, они вышли на парковку, где оставили машину. – Не надо прикрывать меня, когда это не нужно, более того – совершенно излишне! Ты лучше бы о себе подумал!</p>
<p>– Не поверишь, но я именно этим и занимался, – он уселся на водительское сиденье и хлопнул дверью чуть сильнее, чем обычно. – Я думал, как нейтрализовать угрозу с этой стороны, чтобы в какой-нибудь ответственный момент не пришлось еще и с Вдовой дело иметь!</p>
<p>Ильза сжала зубы, выдохнула.</p>
<p>– Я могла это сделать, если бы ты посвятил меня в свои планы заранее. А не пытался устроить шоу!</p>
<p>– Дело в том, что Вдова как раз любит шоу, – Итен вырулил на улицу и пристроился в обычный дневной траффик. – И ты нужна была мне, чтобы это шоу ей разыграть. Для достоверности реакций.</p>
<p>– Ох, ну тогда приношу свои извинения, что поцелуй вам перебила. Я же не знала, что он был частью представления!</p>
<p>Итен злобно глянул на красный свет светофора, побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Похоже, в пробке они застряли прочно и надолго.</p>
<p>– Если я скажу, что не хотел ее целовать, ты мне поверишь? Что это вдруг, я даже не знаю, ревность?..</p>
<p>Вот ублюдок. Ильза развернулась на сиденье, насколько позволял ремень безопасности: пробка или нет, с Хантом лучше не рисковать.</p>
<p>– Это знаешь что? Нормальный человеческий инстинкт самосохранения, который у тебя напрочь отсутствует! Я видела, как она тебя взглядом раздевала, и думаешь, мне приятно было? А тебе еще хуже, но ты ничего не сделал, чтобы это остановить!</p>
<p>– Ты только что обвинила меня в чрезмерной заботе, а сама тут же уровни выставляешь: хуже, лучше! – воскликнул Итен. Нажал на клаксон, пытаясь поторопить стоящих впереди водителей. – Да что ж так медленно, как черепахи… двигайтесь!</p>
<p>– Итен, – начала Ильза, но тут же умолкла, покачала головой. – Твою мать, я не верю, что приходится признавать, но кажется, Ханли прав. Мы с тобой друг друга стоим.</p>
<p>Он настороженно глянул на нее, но ничего не сказал.</p>
<p>Ильза невесело рассмеялась. Вот черт, сколько еще времени должно пройти, чтобы они узнали друг о друге все? Перестали вот так бросаться, пытаясь защитить и не зная, просто не представляя, как объяснить все другому?</p>
<p>– Просто скажи, что не так, – попросил Итен. – Давай сразу все обсудим, пока не поздно.</p>
<p>– Не поздно для чего? – устало выдохнула она.</p>
<p>– Для того чтобы вместе мы стали сильнее, а не слабее, – отозвался он. Свернул в сторону от центра, на дорогу, ведущую к Нейпервиллю, и продолжил говорить. – Я не собирался подчищать за тобой, я просто хотел быть уверен, что Вдова не откроет охоту. Прости, что сказал про ревность: это вырвалось само собой, я не хотел, совсем не то имел в виду! Нет, – Итен вдруг громко фыркнул, – если бы ты целовалась с каким-то посторонним у меня на глазах, я бы тоже возмутился. Но это было…</p>
<p>– …шоу для Вдовы, знаю, – Ильза поморщилась. Может быть, он и не так ошибался, когда говорил о ревности. Просто само это словечко дурацкое, «ревность», предусматривало наличие у них каких-то более серьезных отношений, нежели одноразовый секс.</p>
<p>А вот это уже было страшно. Если влечение выходит за грань физического, под кожу проникает, в голову забирается, то она теперь, получается, не одна? И Итен имеет полное право заботиться и защищать? Тогда почему на ее заботу сам так реагирует?</p>
<p>Им надо теперь учиться быть вместе. Странная, нелепая мысль – но чем больше Ильза размышляла, тем сильнее понимала, насколько правильная.</p>
<p>– Я пытаюсь сделать что-то для нас обоих, – Итен глянул в зеркало заднего вида, – но если это слишком рано или слишком быстро, ты скажи. Теперь я понимаю, что должен был рассказать тебе о деталях сделки, но ты тоже пойми: мне проще и быстрее сделать что-то, чем подбирать слова и объяснять. Но я могу постараться, Ильза, просто скажи мне, что это не бессмысленно.</p>
<p>– Да уж, пожалуйста! – воскликнула она. – Будь так любезен, говори со мной! Я не понимаю этих твоих намеков и знаков, и даже то, что ты делаешь – это не работа куратора или руководителя группы! Это больше, Итен! А я не знаю, насколько больше, и это… это охренеть как пугает меня!</p>
<p>Ну вот. Она созналась.</p>
<p>Итен оторвался от дороги, глянул на нее. Потом протянул руку, но замер в каком-то дюйме от руки Ильзы.</p>
<p>– Можно?..</p>
<p>Ильза охнула, зашипела сквозь зубы и схватила его первой.</p>
<p>– Итен!</p>
<p>Ну что тут поделать.</p>
<p>– Я должен был играть по ее правилам, понимаешь, – тихо произнес он, снова поглядывая в зеркала, а не на Ильзу. Ну, правильно, он же тут еще не всех обогнал, на этой улице. – И конечно же, я не хотел, чтобы она меня целовала. И в первый раз тоже.</p>
<p>Вот еще, вспомнил. Ильза отвернулась, пряча улыбку. Тогда она тоже возмутилась, пусть даже и без всяких оснований. Но все равно побурчала про себя: да что эта девка себе позволяет!</p>
<p>– Ладно, может быть немного и поревновала, – она тихо хихикнула, сжала его руку, и Итен погладил ее большим пальцем в ответ. Рассеянно, потому что его внимание по-прежнему было целиком и полностью сосредоточено на дороге. – Закроем эту поцелуйную тему и перейдем к важным вещам!</p>
<p>– Ага, – согласился Итен. – Потому что я уже давно хотел тебе сказать…</p>
<p>Договорить он не успел: сзади в их автомобиль на полной скорости въехала машина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Удар был настолько сильным, что Ильзу швырнуло вперед. Спас ремень и вовремя подставленные руки. Итен каким-то чудом удержал руль, не дал машине вырваться из-под контроля и резко свернул слева, на встречную полосу, объезжая автомобиль, который плелся перед ними.</p>
<p>Ильза вытащила пистолет из кобуры, обернулась и увидела два черных внедорожника, которые шли за ними впритык, отставая на каких-то полкорпуса.</p>
<p>– Ты хотел мне сказать, что за нами хвост?!</p>
<p>– Я догадывался, – скупо отозвался Итен и вернулся в свою полосу. Внедорожники чуть отстали, пропуская поток машин с противоположной стороны. Ильза подозревала, что это ненадолго.</p>
<p>– Это Вдова?</p>
<p>– Не думаю, – он снова прибавил скорости, пытаясь оторваться, но впереди было слишком много автомобилей и слишком мало места для маневров. – Похоже, что Ларк наконец решил сделать ход.</p>
<p>У Ильзы в голове не успели промелькнуть все ругательства в адрес ублюдка, как сзади раздались тихие хлопки. В стекле появилась маленькая аккуратная дырка от пули – пистолет с глушителем, удивительно. Аккуратные какие.</p>
<p>Итен поднажал еще, но это особо не помогло: с таким количеством машин на дорогах стряхнуть преследователей так просто не получится. Он перестраивался из ряда в ряд, лавировал между автомобилями, когда было возможно, но преимущества это не добавляло.</p>
<p>– Ты говорил, он сам придет! – выпалила Ильза. Не дожидаясь новых выстрелов, опустила стекло, поглядывала назад, выжидая подходящего момента.</p>
<p>– Придет, куда денется, – Итен тоже достал свой пистолет, но стрелять не торопился, поглядывал в зеркала и гнал вперед.</p>
<p>– А это тогда что? – она высунулась в окно и сделала пробный выстрел по колесам ближайшего внедорожника. Автомобиль вильнул в сторону, уходя с линии прицела, а одновременно с ним второй, снова вылезший на встречку, ударил в левый бок.</p>
<p>Их тряхнуло довольно сильно, но Итен среагировал моментально. Удерживая руль правой рукой, как-то умудрился вскинуть левую, с пистолетом, и выпустить очередь по сидящим в автомобиле. Судя по всему, задел водителя: внедорожник потерял скорость, зацепил правым бортом другую машину и отстал.</p>
<p>– Какого черта этим нужно? – воскликнула Ильза, со злостью наблюдая за преследователями. Второй джип отставать не собирался, очень даже наоборот: они пытались подойти поближе, продолжая стрелять.</p>
<p>– Пытаются напугать? – предположил Итен. Он проскочил на красный свет, резко свернул вправо на перекрестке и выгадал несколько секунд, пока гораздо более длинный и громоздкий внедорожник объезжал грузовик. Те, кто сидел в джипе, видимо, остались этим недовольны, потому что в следующую минуту сменили пистолеты с глушителями на автомат.</p>
<p>– Вот дерьмо! – Ильза прикрыла голову руками, когда одно из стекол взорвалось, засыпая салон осколками. Зеркало с пассажирской стороны тоже перестало существовать.</p>
<p>– Держись, держись! – прокричал Итен, разворачивая седан на полном ходу под оглушительный визг шин.</p>
<p>Автомобиль выскочил на соседнюю улицу, чудом миновал столкновения с такси и снова рванулся вперед. Но выдохнуть Ильза не успела: в следующий миг из переулка наперерез им вылетел второй внедорожник, помятый, но по-прежнему на ходу.</p>
<p>– Твою мать! – ни секунды лишней не размышляя, Ильза вскинула руку и разрядила обойму в пассажиров. Не всю – последний патрон ушел в бензобак. Машина вспыхнула как спичка, но пламя Ильза наблюдала уже в зеркало заднего вида: Итен снова умудрился разогнать их порядком потрепанный автомобиль, отводя подальше от взрыва.</p>
<p>– Где второй?</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею, – Итен сжал зубы и упрямо гнал вперед. – Где угодно. Ты цела?</p>
<p>Он метнул на нее быстрый взгляд и тут же повторил, когда не получил ответа:</p>
<p>– Ильза, ты цела?!</p>
<p>– Да, – она наконец достала из кармана запасную обойму и вогнала в ствол, – да, все в порядке. Сам как?</p>
<p>– В норме, – бросил он.</p>
<p>Второго внедорожника не было нигде видно, как они ни крутили головами по сторонам. Что-то громко заскрежетало и отвалилось от их автомобиля, Ильза поморщилась.</p>
<p>– Это всего лишь бампер, – жизнерадостно объявил Итен. Он немного сбавил скорость, даже старался особо правила не нарушать. Ильза опустила руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом и попыталась принять обреченно-скучающий вид человека, который едет в битом автомобиле и очень старается не привлекать внимания.</p>
<p>– У нас что-то с двигателем, – сообщила она через пару секунд. Звук у движка и правда был немного странный, он то захлебывался, то гудел слишком натужно.</p>
<p>Итен поморщился и нажал на газ. На что он рассчитывал, Ильза так и не поняла: дотянуть оставшиеся шесть миль на одном оптимизме? Однако этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Проклятый второй внедорожник подстерегал на очередном перекрестке, который Итен только собрался спокойно проехать.</p>
<p>На этот раз увернуться не удалось. Они ударили на полном ходу, машину закрутило, и Ильза услышала только визг тормозов, звук еще одного удара и возмущенные крики. А потом они перевернулись.</p>
<p>Грохот и скрежет сминаемого железа моментально сменился тишиной. В ушах звенело. Ильза потрясла головой, и с волос осыпалось стеклянное крошево.</p>
<p>– Давай, давай, двигайся!.. – скомандовал Итен, вытаскивая ее наружу. И когда только сам вылезти успел. Их машина врезалась в автомобиль какого-то пожилого мужчины, который теперь в шоке рассматривал гору металлолома, в которую превратился его новенький мерседес. – С вами все в порядке, сэр?..</p>
<p>Тот механически кивнул и развел руками, указывая на разбитую машину.</p>
<p>– Главное, что вы не пострадали, а с остальным разберется страховая компания. Ильза, – он повернулся к ней, оглядел сверху вниз. – Идти можешь? Бежать?..</p>
<p>Она кивнула, не расходуя время на лишние слова.</p>
<p>Итен понесся вперед, крепко ухватив Ильзу за руку. Они перебежали через дорогу и оказались на парковке у ресторана. Ильза обернулась через плечо: похоже, внедорожнику тоже досталось, но его пассажиры отступаться не собирались. Четверка крепких парней обступила какую-то машину, один вышвыривал наружу водителя, другие уже загружались внутрь.</p>
<p>– Итен, куда ты? – Ильза чуть притормозила, обнаружила, что по-прежнему сжимает пистолет в правой руке.</p>
<p>– Нам нужна машина!</p>
<p>– Нет, сюда! – Ильза выдернула у него левую руку и подскочила к парню на черном родстере, который как раз пытался припарковаться у ресторана, но двигатель не заглушил. Достаточно было одного взмаха пистолетом, и парень отшатнулся в сторону, издав совсем немужественный вопль. Ильза подхватила мотоцикл. – Итен! Я нашла транспорт!</p>
<p>Хант остановился, глянул на нее с сомнением.</p>
<p>– Садись, быстро! – рявкнула Ильза. – Или я поведу!</p>
<p>Угроза сработала. Он перекинул ногу через сиденье, уселся за руль, а Ильза запрыгнула сзади, обхватила его одной рукой и повернулась назад. Поймала на прицел лобовое стекло, выстрелила раз, другой. Дальше уже времени не осталось: мотоцикл Итен водил примерно так же, как и автомобиль. Очень быстро.</p>
<p>Но на этот раз на их стороне была не только скорость, но и маневренность. Итен сразу же направил родстер на тротуар, срезал угол, промчался сквозь какую-то подворотню и вывернул на другую улицу.</p>
<p>Ильза прижалась к его спине, обхватила руками крепко-крепко и назад уже не оглядывалась. Времени не было, да и незачем: оторвутся. Теперь уж точно. Уровень адреналина в крови постепенно опускался, но сердце по-прежнему лихорадочно стучало о ребра.</p>
<p>Буквально через минуту они уже въехали в Нейпервилль. Итен перестал гнать, притормозил на светофоре.</p>
<p>– Если их послал Уокер, то дом они тоже найдут, – Ильза воспользовалась моментом краткой передышки.</p>
<p>– Да, знаю, – он коротко кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Потом фыркнул. – Похоже, пиццу они не любят!</p>
<p>Ильза закатила глаза. А он думал, чего добьется этой своей детской выходкой? Только раздразнил Уокера еще сильней, как будто всего предыдущего было недостаточно! Может, нужно было подумать дольше, прежде чем решаться на этот безумный план?</p>
<p>– Итен, – нерешительно начала она, но он снова погнал мотоцикл вперед, и Ильзе оставалось только уцепиться за него покрепче – но все же не слишком сильно, помня о сломанных ребрах. Ладно, может быть, все еще получится. Должно получиться, потому что в ином случае ничего хорошего их не ждет.</p>
<p>Они заехали на тихую улицу, и Ильза мимолетно удивилась: надо же, никого нет! Никто не поджидает возле дома, не преследует по пятам.</p>
<p>Итен заглушил мотор и оставил мотоцикл на газоне возле дома. Глянул на него с сомнением, пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Думаю, Бенджи найдет хозяина…</p>
<p>– Ты всегда так беспокоишься или сегодня особый день? – могла бы и не спрашивать, конечно, но не смогла удержаться. Итен криво улыбнулся, но в следующую секунду глянул куда-то мимо нее, и улыбка превратилась в застывшую гримасу. Ильза тоже повернулась и немедленно обнаружила причину.</p>
<p>Припаркованный у соседского дома подержанный универсал, к которому они оба уже настолько привыкли, что стали воспринимать как необходимый предмет интерьера, сегодня пустым не был. С водительского места вальяжно вылез Уокер, помахал им рукой, как старым знакомым. Ильза замерла, потянулась было за оружием, но вслед за Уокером из машины показались еще трое вооруженных до зубов мужчин. Их пистолеты были направлены на Итена с Ильзой.</p>
<p>– Помнишь, о чем мы договаривались? – тихо спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Она кивнула – неохотно, потому что предпочла бы вызвать подкрепление немедленно, и пусть ЦРУ с ними разбирается. Но пришлось смириться.</p>
<p>– Привет! – жизнерадостно объявил Уокер. Или, возможно, теперь следовало называть его Ларк? Пока Ильза пыталась решить, к ним подъехал еще один автомобиль – тот самый, который четверка головорезов отняла у какого-то несчастного парня на перекрестке. Правда, за время пути из четверых осталось всего лишь трое, да и то один из них мог похвастаться простреленной ногой. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему доковылять до Итена и приставить ему пистолет к голове.</p>
<p>– Только дернись, сволочь!</p>
<p>Хант, надо отдать ему должное, не шелохнулся. Смотрел только на Ларка, пока тот подходил поближе, и Ильза тоже посмотрела.</p>
<p>– Вот они, мои любимые агенты! Чудесная команда из вас получилась, не правда ли?</p>
<p>Один из наемников, которые преследовали Итена и Ильзу, подошел к Ларку и отрывисто выплюнул:</p>
<p>– Майки и Рон мертвы. У Коула две пули в груди, Сидни валяется с сотрясением, а у Макса, похоже, сломан позвоночник.</p>
<p>С лица у Ларка моментально исчезло напускное дружелюбие.</p>
<p>– Вы потрясающе продуктивны для тех, кто пытается избежать ненужных жертв. Или это все влияние мисс Фауст, а, Итен? Обыщите их, – бросил он.</p>
<p>Уже второй раз за день Ильза сжала челюсти покрепче, пока ее обшаривали чужие руки. И, надо признать, люди Вдовы действовали гораздо более цивилизованно.</p>
<p>– И передатчики проверьте, – добавил Ларк, который внимательно следил за обыском. – Терпеть не могу, когда подслушивают.</p>
<p>А вот тут он напрасно беспокоился: они не брали с собой передатчики. Ильза напомнила Итену о них утром, но он ответил отрицательно.</p>
<p>– Нет. Лютер и так обещал открутить мне голову, если я попробую вытворить что-то подобное, Джейн ему поможет, а Бенджи… лучше ему не знать.</p>
<p>О Брандте он благоразумно промолчал, но Ильза догадывалась, что реакция главного аналитика не сильно бы отличалась от реакции команды. Еще это означало, что они остались без поддержки, но проблема казалась уже несущественной по сравнению со всеми остальными.</p>
<p>У них отобрали все оружие, включая спрятанные ножи и запасные обоймы, и только после этого Ларк скомандовал:</p>
<p>– В дом.</p>
<p>Итен послушно разблокировал дверь, и Ларк первым зашел внутрь.</p>
<p>– Как насчет чая, мисс Фауст?</p>
<p>– Обойдешься, – выплюнула она в ответ.</p>
<p>Ларк кивнул: похоже, особо и не надеялся.</p>
<p>– Тогда тащите их в гостиную.</p>
<p>Двое наемников остались у двери – один из них тут же склонился над панелью системы видеонаблюдения на стене. Конечно, Итен так и подозревал, что первым делом они выведут ее из строя. Пока никаких сюрпризов. Еще один парень отправился обследовать дом, а остальные остались с Ларком. Ильзу толкнули в спину, заставляя опуститься на колени посреди комнаты. Через секунду к ней присоединился Итен.</p>
<p>– В наручники их? – поинтересовался хромой. Похоже, он сильнее прочих жаждал крови, и Ильза не могла его винить. Жалко, правда, что он не остался на улицах Чикаго рядом со своими дружками, но уж что есть.</p>
<p>Ларк слабо поморщился.</p>
<p>– Никакие замки их не удержат надолго. Думаю, это бессмысленно, а, Итен? Ты же отовсюду выкрутишься.</p>
<p>– Наверное, – довольно равнодушно согласился тот.</p>
<p>Хромой парень в замешательстве глянул на Ларка, потом покосился на своих подельников. Высокий, с автоматом в руке, тут же подошел ближе и рявкнул:</p>
<p>– Руки подняли, чтобы я их видел!</p>
<p>Ильза заложила руки за голову. Попыталась успокоиться, выровнять дыхание. Все идет по плану? Она покосилась на Итена и обнаружила, что он смотрит на нее в ответ, будто пытается передать беззвучное сообщение: все в порядке. Все нормально, беспокоиться не о чем.</p>
<p>Его левая бровь была разбита, кровь запеклась вокруг. Наверное, последствия аварии – а она даже не заметила до этого момента. Ильза попыталась сосредоточиться, максимально собраться. Тонкий свитер у нее на спине намок и прилип к коже: прощайте швы, которые так старательно накладывала Джейн. Ладно, это неважно, боли пока даже нет. Боль придет позже – и тогда Ильза ей порадуется, при условии, что выживет. Мертвые боли не ощущают.</p>
<p>– Ну, чем займемся? – Ларк уселся на диван, наклонился вперед и уложил руки на колени. Внимательно оглядел их обоих. – Какие будут предложения? А, Ильза?</p>
<p>– Не пойти бы тебе на хер, – отозвалась она ему в тон.</p>
<p>Он фыркнул, пригладил усы. Медленно покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Как грубо. Я трачу на вас свое время вместо того, чтобы просто убить, а ты грубишь.</p>
<p>– Что тебе надо? – поинтересовался Итен. – В смысле, если не убил сразу, значит, чего-то хочешь?</p>
<p>– Что я хочу? – переспросил Ларк. – Черт возьми, Итен, с чего бы начать? Мне нужен был плутоний и чертежи, которые ты увел у меня из-под носа в Белграде, вот что!</p>
<p>– Что ж, теперь они в Управлении, – Итен с вызовом смотрел на него. – Чем-нибудь еще могу помочь?</p>
<p>– Ты наглая тварь, – сообщил Ларк и выразительно глянул на одного из своих подручных. Тот шагнул вперед, размахнулся и ударил Итена кулаком в лицо. Раз, другой, после третьего Ларк повернулся к Ильзе и неожиданно спросил. – Как умер Лэйн?</p>
<p>Она облизала губы. Старалась не смотреть на Итена, но все равно видела, как он склонился вперед, сплюнул кровь из разбитого рта, и снова выпрямился, подчиняясь окрику:</p>
<p>– Руки не опускать!</p>
<p>– Быстро, – сообщила Ильза, глядя в голубые глаза Ларка. – Он умер быстро. Я воткнула ему нож в сердце, и он даже ничего не успел понять. Он ведь был твоим гуру? Наставником? Вдохновил на написание Манифеста?</p>
<p>Судя по тому, как раздувались его ноздри от гнева, попала в самую точку.</p>
<p>– Я в сомнениях, – проговорил он через несколько секунд, как только справился с собой, – кого из вас убить первым, а кого заставить смотреть?</p>
<p>Ильза закатила глаза. Итен снова оказался прав: так просто Ларк с ними не разделается, слишком зол. Пуля в лоб – быстро и скучно, а все его поведение просто кричит: я люблю играть! Люблю водить за нос всех вокруг, люблю устраивать грандиозные многоходовки! Люблю издеваться над людьми! И как именно, они совсем скоро узнают.</p>
<p>– Весело, наверное, было работать сразу на две стороны? – негромко спросил Итен. Кажется, удары ему особо не повредили, однако Ильза видела, что он слегка наклонился вправо. Несильно, но она помнила о синяках на его правом боку и могла только догадываться, насколько мучительно ему сейчас держать руки поднятыми. – Никто в Управлении так и не сообразил?</p>
<p>Ларк презрительно хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– Такие одаренные, как ты, сейчас вымирающий вид. Несколько человек что-то подозревали, но я постарался от них отделаться как можно скорее. В последние годы Управление слишком много раз скомпрометировало себя. Вместо того чтобы бороться с терроризмом, наше правительство стало его спонсировать.</p>
<p>– А ты, значит, решил взять дело в свои руки?</p>
<p>– Кто-то должен это сделать, тебе ли не знать, – Ларк с досадой поцокал языком. – Итен, если бы направить твою энергию в иное русло, мы могли бы стать союзниками.</p>
<p>Ильза громко и весело фыркнула. Они оба повернулись, и она покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Ты просто идиот, если так думаешь. Итен не убийца, никогда им не был и шансы в будущем стремятся к нулю. А ты – свихнувшийся маньяк, который получил в наследство от такого же чокнутого психа идею о священной войне.</p>
<p>– Да, Итен не убийца, – повторил Ларк вслед за ней, и тут же улыбнулся с сочувствием. – В отличие от нас, правда, мисс Фауст? Тот нож – скажи, ты ведь его еще и провернула? Чтобы наверняка? Подождала, пока Лэйн не испустит последний вздох? А Яник Винтер? Скажи, что ты чувствовала, когда перерезала ему горло?</p>
<p>Он подошел ближе, за два шага преодолев разделявшее их пространство, оказался за спиной у Ильзы и схватил ее за руки. Сжал так, что кости затрещали: ручища у него была здоровенная, оба ильзиных запястья в ней легко поместились.</p>
<p>– Что ты почувствовала, а, Ильза?</p>
<p>– Облегчение, – прошипела она сквозь зубы. – Радость от того, что никогда больше не увижу эту скотину.</p>
<p>– Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел! – снова рявкнул один из наемников. Ильза понимала – не ей, Итену.</p>
<p>– Что такое, Хант? – спросил Ларк. – Что-то хочешь добавить?</p>
<p>– Нет, просто уточнить: сорванные переговоры в Кельне – твоих рук дело?</p>
<p>Ларк издал какой-то недовольный звук и отпустил Ильзу.</p>
<p>– Ну разумеется, моих. Ты что, сомневался? – он негромко засмеялся. – А вообще, только посмотрите, как удачно все сложилось. Кого мне нужно поблагодарить, Ханли? Кто вас отправил сюда? Этот идиот Брандт?</p>
<p>– Уж точно не Слоан, – снова подал голос Итен.</p>
<p>Ларк снова уселся на диван, поглядывал на них снисходительно, как на наказанных детей.</p>
<p> – Она пляшет под мою дудку, так что не стала бы возражать, если бы я намекнул, что хочу работать с вами обоими. Рано или поздно, я бы сумел: надавить немного там, подмаслить здесь. Но это все равно выглядело бы слишком подозрительно, поэтому нет, я ждал удачного случая – и дождался его так скоро! В первый раз увидел, думал – показалось. Вы так чудесно поладили друг с другом, были такими заботливыми, вежливыми. Честно говоря, поначалу я решил, что все это часть легенды. Ну, мало ли! – он пожал плечами. – Кто знает, какое прикрытие вы тут отрабатывали, я не в курсе!</p>
<p>– Никакого, – Ильза покачала головой. Плечи начинали болеть от неудобной позы, и она даже не хотела думать, каково приходится Итену. Но он все еще держался, никак не показывал дискомфорт. Только еще сильнее наклонился вправо, но вряд ли кто-то кроме нее заметил.</p>
<p>– Но потом я понял, что недооценил вас, – продолжал Ларк. – Вы нашли общий язык, как-то притерлись, притерпелись. А история с Белой Вдовой вас еще сильнее сплотила, правда?</p>
<p>– Ты был в курсе, – констатировала Ильза. – Ты это все подстроил.</p>
<p>Он только руками развел.</p>
<p>– Я вижу любопытное совпадение. Я пытаюсь докопаться до самой сути, открыть правду всем участникам. Кто меня винить станет? Все же повернулось как нельзя лучше! – он наклонился вперед, убеждая ее. – Из вас такая прекрасная команда получилась, отлично сработались! И даже больше, – взгляд голубых глаз переместился с нее на Итена, – любовниками стали. Да, знаю, – Ларк поморщился, – наша работа с личной жизнью не особо вяжется. А тут так удобно сложилось, далеко ходить не нужно! Вы так трогательно беспокоитесь друг за друга, прикрываете друг друга. Это правда здорово!</p>
<p>– Надо предположить, что убивать нас в этой ситуации тебе станет гораздо веселее? – спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Ильза прикрыла глаза, слишком ошеломленная его формулировкой.</p>
<p>Ларк снова хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– Все правильно понимаешь, Итен. Вы же практически сдались мне, со всеми своими слабыми местами, с чувствами этими: только ленивый мимо пройдет! Или невнимательный! Потерять кого-то из группы на очередной миссии очень неприятно, правда? А потерять любовника, наверное, вдвойне хуже? Я дал вам время: не очень много, сколько получилось, но вы его напрасно не тратили. Молодцы, умные агенты! Все эти переглядки, прикосновения, они прекрасны были. Я получил истинное удовольствие, пока наблюдал. Спасибо, – он прижал ладонь к груди и церемонно кивнул.</p>
<p>Ильза молчала. Это было трудно, слова так и рвались с языка, но она терпела. Ждала, помня о своем обещании.</p>
<p>– Да пожалуйста, – объявил Итен, – хоть какое-то развлечение. А то тебе, наверное, совсем скучно было притворяться нормальным столько времени. Помощник министра, скорее всего…</p>
<p>– Хватит, а то мне начинает казаться, что она рядом стоит, – перебил Ларк. И тут же заговорил снова. – Как думаешь, Слоан порадуется, когда узнает, что лучший оперативник IMF – предатель? Я позабочусь о том, чтобы привезти ей твое тело, а это оставляет нам с мисс Фауст достаточно простора для фантазии!</p>
<p>О, так значит, он все же решил, кого убить первым. Ильза выдохнула. Хоть какая-то определенность.</p>
<p>– Я не думаю, что порадуется, – медленно произнес Итен. Поднял голову, глянул вверх, в угол комнаты. – Миссис Слоан, вам достаточно, я думаю?</p>
<p>Ларк проследил за его взглядом прямо до замаскированной камеры. Ильза, если честно, была против этого дерьма с самого начала, с тех самых пор, как Итен решил перенастроить всю систему наблюдения и соединить тревожную кнопку с автоматическим подключением видеовызова. Он утверждал, что однажды это может им пригодиться, уговаривал, приводил доказательства, и в конце концов оказался прав. Наверное, стоило уже привыкнуть.</p>
<p>Выражение на лице Ларка было бесценным. Особый шик моменту придало то, что один из его людей как раз зашел в гостиную – тот, что возился с панелью в холле, – наклонился к Ларку и вполголоса забормотал о чем-то. Ильза расслышала «перенастройка», «видео закольцовано», «все вырубили, но это бессмысленно» и беззвучно расхохоталась. Ну все. Понеслось.</p>
<p>Ларк встал, подошел к Итену. Хант опустил руки, медленно встал на ноги – на этот раз никто его не останавливал.</p>
<p>– Прямая трансляция? – тихо поинтересовался Ларк.</p>
<p>– Конечно, – Итен пожал плечами. – Времени у тебя примерно около получаса, точнее не скажу… – он выразительно глянул на стол в центре, куда свалили все найденное при обыске кроме огнестрельного оружия: ножи Ильзы, смартфоны, какую-то мелочь, что вывернули у них из карманов.</p>
<p>– Уберите камеры, – таким же тихим, опасным тоном скомандовал Ларк, и двое его людей тут же ринулись исполнять.</p>
<p>Что ж, удачи. На Ильзу вдруг накатило такое облегчение, почти эйфория. Даже умереть не страшно, оказывается, если самое главное уже сделано. Кинуть прямой эфир помощнику министра, уговорить Слоан пойти на сделку с пособниками террористов – выглядело как самые настоящие чудеса.</p>
<p>Погруженная в свои мысли, она пропустила тот момент, когда Ларк ударил Итена. Тот сложился пополам, кашляя и пытаясь перевести дыхание, а Ларк достал пистолет.</p>
<p>– Что ж, теперь ты упростил мне выбор.</p>
<p>Дальше события стали происходить слишком быстро и одновременно. Раздался тихий хлопок, а в следующую секунду за ним – взрыв, и все это творилось за пределами дома, но все же совсем рядом. Автомобиль взорвался? Но какой, почему? Ларк заорал:</p>
<p>– Не смейте открывать дверь! – но опоздал буквально на миг, потому что кто-то из его людей уже нажал на кнопку и разблокировал периметр. Послышались выстрелы, шум борьбы, Ларк отвлекся самую малость, но Итену хватило. Он бросился на него, сбивая с ног, и они оба оказались на полу.</p>
<p>Ильза прыгнула вперед, схватила в одну руку смартфон, в другую – нож, перекатилась, уходя из-под пуль. Практически не размышляя, на чистом импульсе всадила лезвие в бедро одному из наемников, пнула второго в раненую ногу, и тот взвыл во весь голос. Итену каким-то чудом удалось отшвырнуть Ларка в сторону, он поднялся и схватил Ильзу за руку, практически вытолкнул за дверь и тут же дернул, заставляя упасть на пол. В холле, в их небольшом, уютном холле, где пару дней назад Итен попросил Ильзу снять свитер и водил пальцами у нее по коже, и говорил, как боится потерять – так вот, теперь в холле шел настоящий бой. Кто-то пытался прорваться с улицы внутрь, и одного беглого взгляда Ильзе хватило, чтобы понять: это не поддержка из Управления.</p>
<p>Она бросилась в глубину дома, пытаясь убраться подальше от выстрелов, и Итен последовал за ней. Первая попавшаяся на пути комната оказалась кабинетом: довольно большое помещение, уставленное книжными шкафами, с письменным столом и несколькими креслами. Ильза была здесь всего пару раз, и комната ей не понравилась. Слишком темная, загроможденная мебелью. В кухне работать было гораздо приятнее – и стол там был больше, и свет ярче. Она подозревала, что так же считали и все предыдущие гости: кабинет в доме существовал чисто номинально, здесь даже пыль с корешков книг стирали неохотно, через раз.</p>
<p>А вот дверь, ведущую в соседнюю комнату, пустую, непонятно для чего предназначенную, исправно смазывали: на петлях она ходила тихо-тихо. Ильза к ней сразу и бросилась, но Итен покачал головой. Шагнул к шкафу слева от входа, выхватил пару книг и достал заряженный пистолет. Ильза даже изумиться не успела, как он поставил книги обратно и толкнул ее за стол. Сам присел рядом и шепотом разрешил:</p>
<p>– Ну, спрашивай.</p>
<p>Вопросов было слишком много. Она даже не попыталась отфильтровать самые важные, выпалила первое, что в голову пришло:</p>
<p>– Слоан видела?</p>
<p>– Не знаю, – он протянул руку, и она вложила в ладонь смартфон. Итен открыл программу, продемонстрировал Ильзе экран с надписью: «Передача завершена» и тут же переключился на другие настройки. Ильза мельком заметила, какие именно, и поморщилась.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, не взрывай дом, пока мы в нем находимся!</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на нее, внимательно и серьезно, потом кивнул и отдал пистолет Ильзе. Взамен забрал нож, не успела она возмутиться, и приложил палец ко рту. В коридоре раздалось три выстрела подряд, а потом кто-то резко распахнул дверь.</p>
<p>Ну, кто. Можно было и не гадать, в принципе.</p>
<p>– Хватит прятаться, Итен, – рявкнул Ларк, – сам знаешь, это бессмысленно!</p>
<p>Ну, это еще как посмотреть.</p>
<p><em>Кухня,</em> беззвучно произнес Итен, указывая направление. Придумал, конечно, хорошо, но до кухни еще надо было добраться!..</p>
<p>Ильза, действуя наобум, выставила пистолет из-за стола и выстрелила вслепую. Глупость, конечно, но соображать здраво в тот момент она уже не могла.</p>
<p>Разумеется, промазала и выдала свое местоположение Ларку. Итен тут же потянул ее в сторону, убирая с линии огня, но Ларк с рычанием бросился наперерез. С легкостью отшвырнул стол, выбил пистолет из руки Ильзы и ударил ее кулаком в лицо.</p>
<p>Это было больно.</p>
<p>Нет, раньше ей тоже случалось ловить такие удары, но этот был гораздо хуже всех предыдущих. Точно тряпичная кукла, Ильза отлетела в сторону, теряя ощущение окружающего пространства и времени. Из глаз посыпались искры, голова точно раскололась. Совершенно дезориентированная, Ильза рухнула на пол, а Итен снова сцепился с Ларком.</p>
<p>Вставай, сказала она себе.</p>
<p>Поднимайся.</p>
<p>Сжала зубы – кажется, все на месте, повезло, – со стоном толкнула свое тело вверх. Искать пистолет времени уже не было, поэтому Ильза напрыгнула на Ларка сзади, благо он как раз повернулся спиной, обвила ногами шею и сдавила.</p>
<p>Ларк попытался ее стряхнуть, и Итен воспользовался передышкой, вывернулся из захвата и нанес несколько ударов. Достигли они цели или нет, Ильза уже не заметила, слишком занята была, пытаясь не дать Ларку сломать ей хребет. В конце концов, пришлось его выпустить: голыми руками все равно ей с ним не справиться, а нож остался у Итена.</p>
<p>Они снова оказались вдвоем против одного, как вчера в Океанариуме. Ларк не был таким быстрым, как вчерашний противник, но драться он умел и щадить никого не собирался.</p>
<p>Еще отличие от вчерашней драки: места здесь было поменьше. Они снесли дверь с петель, сцепившимся клубком ввалились в следующую комнату. Ильза потеряла счет времени, ударам и перекатам, когда из глубины дома донеслась автоматная очередь. Все трое замерли, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, ну и заодно перевести дыхание.</p>
<p>– Никто вам уже не поможет, – выплюнул Ларк, оттирая кровь с лица. Усы у него потемнели: кажется, кто-то из них разбил ему нос. – Вы оба – трупы!</p>
<p>– Пока еще нет, – Итен привалился к стене для поддержки, но сдаваться явно не собирался.</p>
<p>Ильза благоразумно молчала, берегла силы. Заодно отмечала детали: свой пистолет Ларк тоже потерял. А может, патроны кончились. В любом случае, они все сейчас были на равных – за исключением того, что у Итена была паранойя. Которая заставила его вскрыть тайник с оружием и разложить стволы повсюду.</p>
<p>Ильза бросилась вперед, обманным движением атаковала, ушла из-под удара и нырнула в коридор. Итен перехватил Ларка, пытаясь задержать, пока она мчалась в кухню. Выхватила пистолет, примотанный изолентой к столешнице, но выстрелить не успела: Итен оказался на линии огня.</p>
<p>– Черт, – выдохнула Ильза, метнулась в сторону и все-таки спустила курок. Пуля вошла Ларку в плечо, но ничуть не затормозила. Он отшвырнул Итена в угол и схватил Ильзу за руку – близко, слишком близко стояла, раздумывала слишком долго, потеряв время, – стрелять на поражение или нет?.. Они же должны взять его живым, или можно распрощаться с идеей?.. Если Слоан все видела и слышала, то и ликвидацию одобрит?..</p>
<p>Пока он их обоих не убил, как грозился.</p>
<p>Он вывернул ее руку, резко дернул, выбивая сустав из гнезда. Боль была адская. Ильза заорала во все горло, а Ларк, скотина, еще и прижался к ней сзади, обхватил чересчур интимным жестом и пробормотал:</p>
<p>– Все-таки жалко, что времени нет. Итен бы точно меня не уговорил.</p>
<p>На какой-то миг Ильза поймала полный ужаса взгляд Ханта, поняла, что он то ли услышал, то ли догадался. Но был слишком далеко и сделать ничего не мог, только пытался встать с пола.</p>
<p>Тогда Ильза подняла ногу и со всей силы пнула Ларка. Он отпустил ее и моментально согнулся, не издав ни единого звука. Глаза у Итена округлились, он явно хотел как-то это прокомментировать, но быстро передумал. Метнулся за пистолетом, бросил Ильзе по дороге:</p>
<p>– Открой дверь!</p>
<p>Она переспрашивать не стала, разблокировала вторую дверь, ведущую на задний двор. Они выбежали наружу, Итен остановился у стены и сплел руки в замок.</p>
<p>– Давай, вверх!</p>
<p>Ильзу не нужно было просить дважды. Она закусила губу, забралась на стену и потянулась, чтобы помочь Итену, но он уже ухватился за какие-то невидимые выступы, запрыгнул к Ильзе и тут же толкнул ее, сваливая вниз. Сзади опять раздались выстрелы, камень брызнул осколками во все стороны: то ли Ларк нашел оружие, то ли отобрал у кого-то из своих подельников, разбираться времени не было.</p>
<p>Едва они оказались на земле, Итен достал из кармана смартфон, чудом уцелевший в драке, и нажал кнопку.</p>
<p>Заряды активировались все разом, и дом взлетел на воздух.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>За секунду до взрыва Итен перекатился, накрывая Ильзу своим телом. Она издала какой-то слабый, недовольный звук, но извиняться времени не было. Их накрыло ударной волной: стена, конечно, здорово помогла, но на несколько мгновений Итен все равно перестал слышать. Зажмурился, уткнулся куда-то Ильзе в волосы, затаил дыхание и ждал. Пять секунд, десять. Вроде бы все. В ушах звенело, голова кружилась, но он заставил себя подняться, отодвинулся от Ильзы, и сел, опираясь на руки. Перед глазами все плыло, синяки ныли: новые и старые, все переломы и ссадины. Но он знал, что рассиживаться нет времени.</p>
<p>Ильза лежала на боку, моргала и шевелила губами. Что-то говорила. Итен заставил себя сосредоточиться, хотя все внутри кричало: вставай! Нет времени! Но Ильза… На Ильзу время должно было оставаться всегда.</p>
<p>
  <em>Этот гад мне плечо вывихнул.</em>
</p>
<p>Да, это Итен уже понял по тому, как она оберегала левую руку, пока на стену забиралась.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, знаю, – пробормотал он, склоняясь к ней. Понадеялся, что услышит – или хотя бы сможет прочитать по губам. – Нам нужно идти. Давай, Ильза, вставай.</p>
<p>Жестоко, но ничего не поделаешь.</p>
<p>Он осторожно подхватил ее: собственные ребра отозвались такой мучительно болью, что Итен несколько секунд всерьез рассматривал вариант бросить попытки пошевелиться. Остаться здесь, лечь на спину и будь, что будет.</p>
<p>Ильза застонала – это он наконец услышал. Выругалась, как всегда виртуозно, и кое-как встала на ноги. Они побрели к соседскому дому, держась друг за друга. Слишком медленно, но двигаться быстрее Итен сейчас был просто не в состоянии. И подгонять Ильзу не решался.</p>
<p>Возле запертой двери пришлось остановиться. Ильза задрала рукав и достала отмычки. На этот раз ее браслет был тонким, плетеным из кожаных шнурков и практически незаметным под одеждой.</p>
<p>– Предусмотрительно, – прохрипел Итен.</p>
<p>Она выразительно глянула на него и протянула отмычки.</p>
<p>– Меняю на пистолет. Справишься?</p>
<p>– Без проблем.</p>
<p>На то, чтобы вправлять ей плечо, времени не было – все потом. Позже разберутся, а сейчас нужно уйти с открытого пространства.</p>
<p>Ильза перехватила пистолет правой рукой, встала так, чтобы прикрывать сзади, пока Итен наклонился над замком. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем замок щелкнул и дверь отворилась.</p>
<p>– Готово, – Итен пропустил внутрь Ильзу, следом зашел сам и закрыл дверь.</p>
<p>Дом был пуст: ни мебели, ни каких-либо признаков недавнего присутствия людей. Значит, щит на улице не обманывал, владельцы действительно выставили его на продажу.</p>
<p>Пока Ильза пыталась отдышаться, Итен обследовал первый этаж. В отличие от их дома, этот был двухэтажным, со скрипучей деревянной лестницей. Итен только шагнул на нее, и тут же развернулся обратно.</p>
<p>– Кто взорвал автомобиль? – спросила Ильза, стояло ему только вернуться в холл. Ее лицо казалось очень бледным в темноте, волосы растрепались, а правой рукой она поддерживала левую.</p>
<p>– Готов поспорить, что это Вдова, – Итен подошел ближе, нерешительно потянулся к ее плечу. – Можно?..</p>
<p>Ильза стиснула челюсти и кивнула. Повторила отрывисто, явно пытаясь скрыть боль:</p>
<p>– Ублюдок мне плечо вывихнул.</p>
<p>Ладно. Может, она лучше знает, но Итен все равно ощупал плечо пальцами, прежде чем убедился в точности диагноза.</p>
<p>– Надо признать, ты его тоже за живое задела, – он прижал ее спину к своей груди, аккуратно развернул левую руку ладонью вверх и потянул вниз. Ильза зашипела сквозь сжатые зубы, но кроме этого ни звука не издала. – Честно говоря, мне даже жалко его стало. Совсем недолго.</p>
<p>Он начал поднимать ее руку, и Ильза инстинктивно дернулась, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, причиняющего боль, но Итен держал ее крепко. Он прижался губами к ее шее, пробормотал, пытаясь успокоить:</p>
<p>– Обещаю сделать тебе массаж, как только все это закончится.</p>
<p>Она то ли хмыкнула, то ли застонала – тихо и коротко, – а потом выдохнула с облегчением, когда плечо встало на место. Уцепилась за Итена, вдруг развернулась и поймала его губы своим ртом. Всего на пару секунд, но и этого хватило.</p>
<p>Он ошеломленно глянул на нее – не то, чтобы это было неприятно или не вовремя. Просто удивительно.</p>
<p>– Ловлю на слове, – улыбка была такой же быстрой, как поцелуй. – Что будем дальше…</p>
<p>Итен резко мотнул головой, останавливая ее. Подтолкнул Ильзу вперед, в глубину дома: от задней двери коридор вел прямиком в холл, по дороге разделяясь двумя дверными проемами друг напротив друга. Ильзе объяснения не потребовались. Она прижалась к стене, торопливо проверила патроны в обойме и замерла, приготовилась к очередному раунду.</p>
<p>Итен остановился напротив нее, прислушался. Вокруг было слишком тихо – и не потому, что взрыв сделал что-то с его слухом, нет, к счастью, это быстро прошло, – а просто после выстрелов и всего прочего шума тишина в доме казалась очень подозрительной. И где-то на фоне этой оглушающей тишины раздавался тихий, скребущий звук.</p>
<p>Будто кто-то ходил под окнами: медленно, подволакивая ногу, опираясь рукой о стену. Еще не в доме, но совсем близко.</p>
<p>– Похоже, он нас очень сильно ненавидит, – шепотом сказала Ильза.</p>
<p>Ненависть это или что-то другое, Итен уже не особо задумывался. Какая разница? Он пытался трезво оценить силы: двое против одного, и этот один явно ранен. Но Ильза по-прежнему оберегала левую руку, а сам Итен, кажется, сломал еще пару ребер. Наверное. Утверждать что-то более определенно он не мог из-за адреналина: боль казалась какой-то далекой, нереальной. Почти незначительной, а Итен прекрасно понимал, как опасно такое состояние. Можно ошибиться в любой момент, переоценить свои возможности.</p>
<p>От выстрела они оба вздрогнули. Отмычек у Ларка не было, да и тишину соблюдать он не собирался: взял и вышиб замок. Толкнул дверь, заходя внутрь – здесь не было такой охранной системы, как в их доме.</p>
<p>Интересно, соседи уже вызвали полицию?.. Взрыв уж точно никто пропустить не мог.</p>
<p>– Ильза! Эй, Ильза, – громко позвал Ларк.</p>
<p>Итен прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться только на звуке. Ранен, это точно. Пуля в плече, что-то с ногой. Они могут взять его живьем, могут!..</p>
<p>– Он тебе рассказывал про Сербию, правда? Весело там было, а?.. – Ларк медленно двигался вперед. Опирался на стену одной рукой, а в другой, опущенной, держал пистолет. Сколько у него пуль, знать бы. – Что в Управлении сказали, а, Итен? Спасибо за хорошую работу, вот тебе косточка – британская шлюшка?.. – он рассмеялся, негромко и хрипло.</p>
<p>Итен открыл глаза. Ильза замерла напротив, сжимала пистолет правой рукой. Ждала.</p>
<p>– Как она, ничего? – Ларк сделал еще два шага вперед. – У тебя хоть что-то получилось?..</p>
<p>Ильза склонила голову, взгляд ее сделался колючим, злым. Итен едва заметно качнул головой – нет, пожалуйста, молчи.</p>
<p>– Вы – две несчастные подстилки, пущенные в расход, – еще шаг вперед. – Супер-команда: два сорванных агента! Думаете, вас наградят, если вы убьете меня? Как наградили за Синдикат? За украденные чертежи?.. За плутоний? А?..</p>
<p>Ильза неожиданно улыбнулась. Покачала головой – Итену казалось, что он ее прекрасно понимает. Смешно.</p>
<p>– Это вряд ли, – посочувствовал Ларк. И выстрелил: пуля попала в стену в двух дюймах от головы Ильзы. Она отшатнулась, инстинктивно, и Ларк бросился вперед, почувствовав движение.</p>
<p>Взрывом его сильно потрепало, заметил Итен какой-то отстраненной частью сознания: у Ларка половина лица обгорела, одежда висела клочьями. Но останавливаться он не собирался. Ильза выстрелила, но он оказался быстрее – нырнул вниз, уходя от пули, и сильно толкнул Ильзу, сбивая с ног. Она упала на спину, приглушенно вскрикнула, и дальше уже Итен терпеть не смог. Он накинулся на Ларка сзади, обхватил его рукой вокруг шеи и сдавил, насколько сил хватило.</p>
<p>Но все же недостаточно. Несколько секунд они боролись на полу, и за это время Ильза успела отползти в сторону и поднять пистолет.</p>
<p>– Прекрати сопротивляться, Ларк, – выплюнула она. – А иначе я тебе мозги вышибу.</p>
<p>Он замер, глядя на нее. Итен практически висел на нем сзади, не покупаясь на это обманчивое спокойствие.</p>
<p>– Вот в тебе я ни капли не сомневаюсь, – серьезно сообщил Ларк. – С другой стороны, Итен наверняка не одобрит такой способ ведения переговоров. Это ведь не его метод, правда?</p>
<p>– Заткнись, – выпалил Итен, теряя терпение.</p>
<p>– Правда, – удовлетворенно повторил Ларк. – Лишние жертвы ему не к чему.</p>
<p>Итен, конечно, сам виноват. Расслабился, понадеялся, что одной Ильзы, которая держала Ларка на прицеле, достаточно. Пропустил удар, разжал руки – и чуть не угодил под пулю, когда Ильза все-таки выстрелила. Они с Ларком снова сцепились друг с другом, покатились по полу, нанося удары.</p>
<p>– Твою мать! – завопила Ильза. – Итен, я не могу стрелять! В сторону, Итен!</p>
<p>Может быть, в ее словах и был резон. Особенно когда Ларк схватил Итена за горло, сдавил и встряхнул, точно щенка.</p>
<p>– Может быть, тебе стоило послушаться ее, – окровавленное лицо Ларка оказалось совсем близко. – Дал бы ей меня пристрелить, и дело с концами.</p>
<p>Итен хватал ртом воздух, но никак не мог сделать вдох. Легкие сдавило от недостатка кислорода, перед глазами потемнело. Он все пытался найти опору, но ноги скользили по паркету, и Ларк сжимал пальцы все сильнее и сильнее.</p>
<p>– Твоя проблема в том, что ты слишком долго думаешь, – сообщил Ларк. – Ты бы научила его, Ильза.</p>
<p>– Отпусти его, – выплюнула она в ответ.</p>
<p>– А ты попроси лучше, – сказал он. – Разве Хант тебя ничему полезному не научил?..</p>
<p>Итен перестал вырываться, перестал пытаться вздохнуть. Он оттолкнулся ногами от пола, перенес вес и толкнул из последних сил. Ларк полетел назад, врезался во что-то с грохотом и звоном. Итен по инерции последовал за ним, вместе они вывалились из окна и приземлились на землю. И, черт возьми, это было больно. Итен даже подумать не мог, что падение с высоты полметра может оказаться таким неприятным. Или это потому, что пять минут назад его чуть не задушили?..</p>
<p>Ильза выкрикнула что-то внутри дома, но он не расслышал, что именно. Ларк ворчал от боли рядом – кажется, ему тоже изрядно досталось. От запаха паленой кожи и волос Итена замутило, он закашлялся, перевернулся на бок, пытаясь встать. Наткнулся правой рукой на осколок стекла, обхватил его пальцами.</p>
<p>Стекло. Они все позабыли о настоящем стекле в окнах, так привыкли к бронированному, пуленепробиваемому.</p>
<p>Ларк поднялся на четвереньки, помотал головой, стряхивая мелкие осколки. И бросился вперед. Итен вскинул руку, встречая его: стекло вошло Ларку прямо под грудину, пробило сердце и остановилось. Кровь плеснула ему на грудь, устремилась горячим потоком наружу.</p>
<p>– Итен!..</p>
<p>Ильза вдруг оказалась рядом, оттолкнула Ларка, и тот завалился назад, упал мешком и больше не пошевелился. Итен ринулся вперед, схватил того за куртку, занес кулак – и замер.</p>
<p>– Итен, хватит, – Ильза повисла на нем – или наоборот пыталась удержать в вертикальном положении, он уже не особо понимал. – Остановись, он мертв. Вот, видишь? – она наклонилась, пощупала пульс и повернулась к Ларку спиной, будто пытаясь доказать – он больше не опасен, это конец. Заставила Итена его отпустить, разжать пальцы. – Больше не поднимется.</p>
<p>– А я говорил тебе, – еле ворочая языком во рту, произнес Итен. Потом поймал ее взгляд, попытался улыбнуться. Ильза не выглядела особенно впечатленной.</p>
<p>– Только попробуй сказать что-нибудь типа «вот видишь, это отличный план, а ты не верила»! – пригрозила она. – Я тебя точно стукну, честное слово!</p>
<p>Он попытался засмеяться, но вместо этого застонал от боли. Выдохнул, опираясь на Ильзу:</p>
<p>– Ты совсем как Уилл…</p>
<p>– Потому что теперь я его понимаю! – воскликнула она. – Это просто ужас какой-то! Ты разбил машину!.. Дом взорвал!..</p>
<p>– Здесь места мало… развернуться негде… ой, прекрати, – Итен обхватил себя руками, склонился вниз. – Я не могу смеяться! Кажется, у меня все ребра переломаны!</p>
<p>Ему и разговаривать-то с трудом удавалось, язык еле ворочался во рту.</p>
<p>– Ну, так и не смейся! Что тут смешного? – грозно сказала Ильза, но спустя пару секунд сменила гнев на милость. Придвинулась ближе, неловко обняла его, уткнулась лицом в шею и пробормотала. – Я ненавижу объявлять плохие новости, но нам нужно вставать и выбираться отсюда.</p>
<p>Итен застонал в ответ.</p>
<p>– Ладно, еще десять секунд, – согласилась она.</p>
<p>Но равно они просидели не меньше минуты, прежде чем снова начали шевелиться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вывихнутое плечо болело просто немилосердно, но рука хотя бы двигалась. Ильза отшвырнула в сторону пустую обойму и тихо фыркнула: ни оружия, ни сил, чтобы продолжать драться. Их с Итеном легко можно тепленькими брать. Пожелай кто этим сейчас воспользоваться, победа обеспечена.</p>
<p>Опираясь друг на друга, они практически выползли на улицу: медленно-медленно, потому что куда уже торопиться? И нос к носу столкнулись с Белой Вдовой. Аланна соскочила с капота машины, на которой восседала с видом победителя, и уставилась на них, словно не ожидала увидеть живыми.</p>
<p>– Итен, ты привел хвост в мой отель! – сообщила она наполовину весело, наполовину возмущенно, да еще и с намеком на издевку в голосе. На ней был кремовый брючный костюм, небрежными штрихами на котором осталась чья-то кровь. Изысканное дизайнерское решение, что тут скажешь.</p>
<p>– Не поверишь, но это совершенно случайно вышло, – сообщил Итен и вымученно улыбнулся. Одну его руку Ильза закинула себе на плечи, другой Итен обхватил себя поперек груди, но, судя по всему, помогало не очень. Колени у него все равно подгибались через каждые несколько шагов, а Ильза закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не постанывать, когда он наваливался на нее всей своей тяжестью. И это еще не упоминая о том, что оба они были покрыты кровью – своей и чужой примерно поровну.</p>
<p>В общем и целом, ничего нового. Обычные последствия обычной миссии.</p>
<p>Вдова оглядела их, выгнув бровь. С ней было еще человек десять, половина из которых занималась тем, что деловито вытаскивала трупы из руин дома и складывала их в рядок на дороге. Где-то завывали сирены, но фургонов чистильщиков, уже знакомых Ильзе, пока не было.</p>
<p>– Кажется, вы нашли Ларка, – подытожила Вдова.</p>
<p>– Более чем, – сказал Итен, и одновременно с ним Ильза произнесла:</p>
<p>– Гораздо ближе, чем думали.</p>
<p>– Поздравляю! – радостно сказала Вдова. – Не хотелось бы вас потерять. И мою сделку тоже. Какие-то вы бледные, может присядете?.. Да, вот так, сюда… Я вообще-то, никуда ехать не собиралась. Но Марк, мой начальник охраны – кажется, вы уже успели познакомиться, – он заметил хвост и сообщил мне, и тогда я подумала – если какие-то уроды убьют тебя, Итен, будет очень досадно.</p>
<p>Да уж, досадно. Ильза хихикнула раз, другой, изумляясь выбору слов. Сообразила, что на нее все как-то странно смотрят, и отвернулась, попыталась оглядеться вокруг, чтобы не сорваться в истерику. Наткнулась взглядом на обломки автомобиля – вот старый универсал все-таки и пригодился.</p>
<p>– Вы взорвали машину?</p>
<p>Вдова глянула на нее сверху вниз, произнесла чуть удивленно:</p>
<p>– Ну а как бы иначе мне дверь открыли?</p>
<p>Точно же. Все так и есть.</p>
<p>– Ты тоже садись, – приказала Аланна. – Кто-нибудь, принесите ей воды!..</p>
<p>Наверное, Вдова очень не хотела потерять обещанный контракт, потому что бутылка воды возникла перед Ильзой почти мгновенно. Она попыталась открутить крышку и потерпела поражение, но тогда Итен забрал у нее бутылку и вернул уже открытую.</p>
<p>– Что? – грубовато спросила Ильза, когда заметила, что Аланна не сводит с них внимательного взгляда.</p>
<p>– Ничего просто… – та покачала головой. – Считай, что вам удалось. Я поражена, удивлена, и я в восхищении, – она приложила руку к груди, подчеркивая свои слова. – Спасибо, Итен.</p>
<p>– Больше никаких поцелуев, – напомнил он.</p>
<p>Вдова захихикала, снова метнула на Ильзу ехидный взгляд.</p>
<p>– Да, я уже поняла. Жаль, конечно, но волноваться не о чем.</p>
<p>Вот и отлично. Ильза точно в ближайшее время волноваться не собиралась. А вскоре из-за поворота показался желтый фургончик газовой службы, и всем стало не до разговоров.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. День 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь наступила как-то совсем незаметно. Ильза мечтала о чашке чая, горячего и крепкого, но приходилось довольствоваться холодной водой. Итен пытался уговорить кого-то из младших агентов принести ему кофе, но был вовремя пойман и отруган врачом, которая им занималась. Ильза слушала с восторгом: Ханта отчитали как мальчишку, пригрозили уложить в больницу и не выпускать целую неделю, а то и две. Ему хватило совести выглядеть слегка виноватым.</p>
<p>Ильза благоразумно молчала и не вмешивалась – достаточно было собственной руки на перевязи и синяков по всему телу. Ни в какую больницу она тоже ехать не собиралась, да и в отель тоже, как ей уже пару раз предложили.</p>
<p>Какое-то высокое начальство должно было приехать с минуты на минуту, вот они и сидели на ступенях фургона скорой помощи, завернутые в одеяла. Встречали важных гостей и заодно вокруг глазели.</p>
<p>Черные пластиковые мешки, куда погрузили Ларка и его подельников, исчезли в первую очередь. Потом команда чистильщиков начала разбирать гору строительного мусора, в которую превратился дом, квартал оцепили и быстренько разогнали зевак. Ильза уж не знала, что им рассказали, но могла только догадываться: утечка газа? Проблемы с проводкой? Точечная химическая атака? Опасный вирус?..</p>
<p>– О, кажется, это твой, – оживился Итен.</p>
<p>Один их техников осторожно вынес из руин сплющенный кусок пластика, в котором с некоторым трудом можно было опознать ноутбук. Его тут же погрузили в короб и отправили на полку в соседний фургон.</p>
<p>– Не-а, – отмахнулась Ильза, – это не мой. Мой как раз на том столе лежал, под который ты взрывчатку прицепил. Вряд ли там что-то уцелело.</p>
<p>К счастью, она копировала все свои записи на виртуальный диск, так что потерь удалось избежать, даже если ноутбук превратился в пластиковую и железную крошку. Хотя, специалисты в Ми-6 и не такое восстанавливали, а местные не могли быть хуже, особенно если Бенджи с Лютером вспомнить…</p>
<p>Но тут она поняла еще кое-что важное.</p>
<p>– Итен! Твой отчет!</p>
<p>– Я отправил его Ханли и Брандту сегодня утром и отформатировал диск, – как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Итен. – Дать тебе телефон, позвонишь, отчитаешься?.. Это же была твоя первая миссия, и вот, она завершилась благополучно.</p>
<p>О. Ильза зажмурилась на секунду, пытаясь смириться: похоже, желание его стукнуть было перманентным. Придется привыкать.</p>
<p>– Не хочу я твой телефон. В нем на одну цифру ошибешься и взорвешь что-нибудь.</p>
<p>Итен попытался засмеяться, потом охнул и осторожно приложил руку к груди. Точнее, к толстому слою бинтов, которые снова украшали его переломанные ребра. Ильза уже успела слегка погрустить: похоже, отпуск у них получится весьма целомудренным. Если вообще получится.</p>
<p>– На моем телефоне осталась твоя фотка, – негромко сказала она.</p>
<p>Итен кивнул – наверное, не понял.</p>
<p>– Когда ты первый раз заснул на диване, я взяла и сделала фото, – объяснила Ильза. Пожала плечами. – Зачем – не спрашивай. Просто захотелось.</p>
<p>– Я нарисовал твой портрет, когда пытался выяснить, кто ты такая и откуда взялась, – признался Итен в ответ.</p>
<p>Вот черт.</p>
<p>– Я видела.</p>
<p>– Когда?! – теперь-то он повернулся к ней, изумленный.</p>
<p>Ильза поплотнее укуталась в одеяло. Нет, холодно не было, она перестала дрожать уже четверть часа назад, однако колючий осенний ветер так и норовил забраться под одежду. И вопросы Итен задавал совсем уже неуютные.</p>
<p>– Когда, когда, – ворчливо передразнила она, – я не помню! Просто увидела свернутый листок бумаги, думала, это мусор какой-то!.. Смотрю – а там мое лицо!</p>
<p>На этот раз пришла очередь Итена смущаться. Ну, по крайней мере, Ильза так предполагала. Но он даже не отвернулся, смотрел на нее несколько секунд, а потом вдруг выдал:</p>
<p>– Улыбка вот не получилась. Я тогда еще не видел, как ты улыбаешься, мог и ошибиться.</p>
<p>Он не отводил взгляда от ее губ: разбитых когда-то в драке, или, возможно, еще раньше, во время аварии на дороге. Ильза не помнила, но почему-то разозлилась из-за этого только сейчас.</p>
<p>– Придется потренироваться, – выпалила она, и даже уточнять не стала. Ей улыбаться, а Итену рисовать – все вместе. Когда у них будет время. Обязательно.</p>
<p> – Конечно, – серьезно отозвался Итен, а потом глянул куда-то мимо нее – но не так, когда увидел Уокера. Теперь выражение на его лице было скорее устало-обреченным, без напряжения, но и без восторга тоже. – Приготовься. Еще пара часов нотаций – и мы свободны.</p>
<p>Из подъехавшего автомобиля вышло несколько людей: Ильзе даже показалось, что одной из них была советник министра Слоан, но женщина тут же повернулась спиной, лица не разглядеть. А вот представительный мужчина в костюме буквально двумя словами перебросился с начальником оперативной группы, которая приехала подчищать последствия, и направился к Итену с Ильзой.</p>
<p>– Я думал, это такая шутка, – начал Алан Ханли без предисловий. – Когда мне позвонили и сказали, что тут происходит, я решил, что меня разыграть пытаются.</p>
<p>– Сэр, – отозвался Итен, но даже не сделал попытки встать.</p>
<p>– Директор Ханли, – поздоровалась Ильза. Подниматься на ноги и вытягиваться в струнку она тоже не спешила. Итену можно, значит, и ей как-нибудь сойдет. Правда, Ханту досталось гораздо сильнее: Ильза наталкивалась на его плавающий, расфокусированный взгляд и гадала – от сотрясения это или обезболивающие наконец подействовали?</p>
<p>– Отличная, значит, команда получилась, – выплюнул Ханли.</p>
<p>– Ну… – Итен сделал попытку пожать плечами, но получилось так себе. – Мы нашли Джона Ларка.</p>
<p>– И плутоний, – напомнил тот. – И как-то в процессе умудрились разработать Белую Вдову. Если верить нашим спецам, того, что она за полчаса наговорила, хватит на год работы!</p>
<p>Это, наверное, хорошо? Ильза нерешительно покосилась на Итена. Он сидел спокойно, только теребил край повязки на ладони. Порезанную руку ему забинтовали, швы наложили, так что можно было не беспокоиться.</p>
<p>– И я написал отчет? – предложил еще один пункт в список свершенного Итен. – А Ильза совершила блестящую интеграцию в команду, и вместе мы, считай, предотвратили очередной…</p>
<p>– Хант, – перебил его Ханли, – заткнись.</p>
<p>Итен послушно захлопнул рот и выпрямился с видом «я сделал все, что мог».</p>
<p>– Ты абсолютно безответственный, непослушный, самонадеянный засранец. А хуже всего то, что с тобой даже разговаривать бесполезно – ты будешь слушать, кивать и в итоге все равно сделаешь по-своему.</p>
<p>Радует, что он хотя бы это понимает.</p>
<p>– Сэр, – попыталась вклиниться Ильза, и Ханли тут же перевел на нее тяжелый взгляд.</p>
<p>– А вы, мисс Фауст, вместо того, чтобы сдерживать его суицидальные порывы, только потакаете им!</p>
<p>– При всем уважении, сэр, если бы не мое потакание, как вы метко выразились, суицидальные порывы могли бы быть доведены до конца! И сейчас тон нашей беседы был бы совсем иным!</p>
<p>– Она права, – кивнул Итен.</p>
<p>Молчал бы лучше. Ильза покосилась на него, пытаясь внушить эту мысль весьма выразительным взглядом, но Хант преданно взирал на Ханли. Тот попытался глаза закатить, но потом передумал. Снова в атаку ринулся:</p>
<p>– В том мешке мог ты оказаться! Или она! Это тебе в голову приходило?..</p>
<p>– Приходило, и не раз, – серьезно сказал Итен. – Все мы знали, на что шли, когда подписывали наши контракты. Но там, – он махнул рукой на фургон, – Джон Ларк, а мы тут. Или его настоящее имя – Август Уокер? Сэр, может быть вы в курсе, как так получилось, что полевой агент стал последователем международного террориста, да еще и возглавил Апостолов…</p>
<p>– Мы это еще три года выяснять будем, – снова перебил его Ханли, и теперь его голос звучал более тоскливо, чем раньше.</p>
<p>– Или у помощника министра спросить, я ее только что там видел... – Итен наклонился, выглядывая женскую фигуру среди группы экспертов.</p>
<p>Значит, не показалось.</p>
<p>Ханли вдруг хмыкнул с некоторой долей злорадства в голосе.</p>
<p>– Она его сама назначила. Будет трудно оправдаться.</p>
<p>– Ей труднее, чем нам, – Итен выпрямился, морщась от боли, обхватил себя рукой поперек груди. – Мы же свою миссию выполнили, так ведь?..</p>
<p>Ханли еще раз оглядел его – с беспокойством, заметила Ильза. Перевел взгляд на нее. Пробормотал совсем тихо:</p>
<p>– Выполнили, Хант. Я прочитал твой отчет и сразу же его уничтожил. Более чем уверен, что главный аналитик поступит так же – информация строго секретная и давать ей хода никто не собирался.</p>
<p>– Так и зачем это все было? – не удержалась Ильза. – В чем смысл? Очередная проверка?</p>
<p>– А как вы думаете, мисс Фауст? Я уверен, сами догадаетесь, мы вас не за красивые глаза взяли, – сообщил он своим обычным, надменным тоном.</p>
<p>Итен не выглядел разочарованным. Наоборот, даже довольным каким-то. А может быть, вспоминал, что Ильза ему сама такое же говорила несколько дней назад. Ну что за гадство!</p>
<p>Не успела Ильза обидится как следует, как Ханли глянул на толпу возле обломков дома, поморщился и снова повернулся к ним.</p>
<p>– В общем и целом, сегодня у нас какое число?</p>
<p>– Двадцать седьмое октября, сэр, – отрапортовала Ильза, которая проверила дату утром – на всякий случай.</p>
<p>– Двадцать седьмого ноября в девять ноль-ноль жду вас обоих в моем кабинете на дебрифинг. А до этого момент я знать не желаю, где вы, чем занимаетесь, в какой стране находитесь и все прочее и подобное!</p>
<p>– Спасибо, сэр! – радостно поблагодарил Итен, сполз со ступеней фургона и потянул за собой Ильзу. – Очень вам благодарны, сэр!..</p>
<p>– Вон отсюда! – рявкнул Ханли. – Глаза бы мои вас не видели!</p>
<p>– Уходим, быстро, – шепотом скомандовал Итен и заозирался вокруг. – Не видишь какой-нибудь свободной машины?..</p>
<p>– Он это серьезно? – продолжала изумляться Ильза. – То есть – вот так, без всяких документов в отпуск, и никакие формы заполнять не нужно?</p>
<p>– Не-а, – весело отозвался он. – А ты против?</p>
<p>– Вот еще!</p>
<p>– Тогда пошли, – Итену пришлось немного притормозить и снова опереться на Ильзу. Она чувствовала, как ему хочется двигаться быстрее, но поломанные ребра мешают. – Ищем автомобиль и сваливаем отсюда.</p>
<p>– Может быть, попросить кого-то из команды? – рискнула Ильза. – Лютера или Бенджи?..</p>
<p>Он метнул на нее мрачный взгляд.</p>
<p>– И до утра рассказывать, что произошло? Или тебе здесь Джейн с вертолетом не хватает? Нет уж, спасибо! Вон, кажется я вижу… Подожди-ка, стой, вот так, – он уронил одеяло и заставил Ильзу развернуться, чтобы лица не было видно. – Там Брандт, и кажется, он нас заметил.</p>
<p>– Это плохо? – поинтересовалась она.</p>
<p>– Очень. Еще хуже Бенджи.</p>
<p>– Эй, Итен! – заорал главный аналитик. – А ну стой! Ильза!.. Не смейте вот так сбегать!</p>
<p>Итен подтолкнул Ильзу к пустому автомобилю, и она залезла внутрь – как могла быстро, помогая себе лишь одной здоровой рукой. Под аккомпанемент возмущенных воплей Брандта, они спешно покинули место преступления.</p>
<p>Ильза еще успела глянуть в окно на развалины дома и глубоко вздохнуть.</p>
<p>– А знаешь, я буду скучать.</p>
<p>– По дому? – спросил Итен.</p>
<p>Она немного поразмыслила.</p>
<p>– И по дому тоже. Он был, ну…</p>
<p>Убежищем? Местом, где было спокойно – хотя бы те недолгие две недели, что Ильза прожила в нем? Слишком тесным для двоих? И с поломанной кофеваркой…</p>
<p>– То еще райское местечко, – фыркнул Итен, глянул на Ильзу и они оба расхохотались. – Мы найдем получше. Так как ты насчет Галапагосских островов?.. Я знаю отличную бухту…</p>
<p>Куда угодно, думала Ильза, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу. Когда угодно.</p>
<p>И улыбалась, потому что, кажется, вспомнила, как это делается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>